New Directions: A New Generation
by Caroline Idina Fabray
Summary: New Directions have all graduated and Glee Club is on  the verge of being disbanded. Mr. Shue is worried of this. Who will join? And will this New Generation be as good as the original members? SUBMIT AN OC HERE! CLOSED!
1. Pilot part 1

**Hello…are you as excited as I am about this first chapter? I am! In my profile I have the pictures of the OC's so check them out!I decided to make the 'episodes' in parts. That way it's a bit easier for me. Well in this chapter it's pretty much the OC's typical day of high school, and how some of them end up signing up for glee club. Oh and lets pretend Tina, Blaine, and Artie graduated with the others and Rory went back to Ireland, and Sugar just left to another town! Now onto the chapter…**

Will Shuester was happy. He really was. He had a roof under his head, food on his table, a beautiful wife, and a son on the way. He got up and got ready for another day of school. As he headed to the kitchen, he spotted his very much pregnant wife trying to put on one of her earrings. Being 5 months along now, her stomach was starting to show.

"Good morning honey." Emma's sweet voice filled the room.

"Good morning, how are you and our little guy doing?" As Will gently touched her belly.

"We are both doing very well, now come on Will were going to be late!" Will looked at his watched and saw that it was 7:30; they were going to be late! They both quickly gathered their things and ran (more like walked since Emma is carrying his child) to the car.

As they pulled up at the school parking lot, Will looked at the school and sighed. Emma noticed it and looked at him sympathetically.

"What's wrong honey?" Emma looked very worried.

"It's just; nobody has signed up for glee. It's been a week since school started Emma; I'm really worried. If no one signs up for glee, it's going to be disbanded. And I promised my kids I would keep it running to make those kids feel accepted like they did, and so far I'm not keeping up to my promise." Will remembered the day he promised his kids that, it was the day they graduated…

_As they all headed towards the choir room one last time, there was no dry face in place. Everyone in the New Directions was going to miss their beloved glee club. _

"_Okay guys, I guess this is it. It was really in honor to be with all of you sharing a love for music. And cheering you on for every competition you were in. But now you are all no longer teenagers, but adults heading on to the real world and making the best of it. I'm really going to miss you all. But this isn't the end, it's just the beginning." Everybody was crying. Nobody wanted to let go of their beloved glee club it's made them who they were now._

"_Mr. Schue we don't want to leave our glee club! It's been our home for the past 3 years! It's because of this club that made us into who we are today. And it's really hard to let it go!" Finn didn't want to leave this place. But he was heading to New York with Rachel and moving on to adulthood. But it was too hard to let go of the one thing he truly loved the most._

"_I know that. But I want you all to keep the memories you have and always remember them. You all are in a very special place in my heart, and I will never forget you." Will was on the verge of tears now. It was really hard to let go._

"_Stop crying. Stop any tears from falling. Stop all this depressing nonsense!" Brad spoke up. Their beloved pianist has never said a word in all the years they were in glee until now. "I know it's very hard to let go to something you hold dear of. But don't think of it as goodbye, think of it as see you later. So don't make yourselves a pity party, make a party of remembrance of all the amazing memories we all had in glee club." Everyone was shocked that brad has spoke up for the first time ever. But they all agreed on what he said. _

"_Thank you Brad for that short, yet very touching speech. I'm sure we all agree that it doesn't end here." Many heads nodded in agreement. The choir room grew quiet and all the former New Directions looked at each other and nodded._

"_Mr. Shue?" Rachel raised her hand. The last time she would be able to raise her hand. _

"_Yes Rachel?" Will was going to miss Rachel's confidence and talent. Everyone's amazing talent and confidence._

"_We were all wondering…if we could maybe perform as a group one last time?"He smiled at his beloved group._

"_It… would be an honor to see you all perform one last time." Everyone in the choir room cheered. And jumped out of their chairs and ran to the auditorium. They all got on the stage and whispered to the band the song, and they all nodded in agreement. As the band began to play the song, Will recognized the song immediately._

_Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

_Finn: Just a small town girl  
>livin´ in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train goin´ anywhere  
>Rachel: Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit<br>He took the midnight train goin´ anywhere_

_Puck: A singer in a smoky room  
>Santana: The smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>Both: For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_Mike: Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Tina: Their shadows searching in the nights  
>Everyone: Streetlights people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the nights<em>

_Everyone began to dance around. Smiling and jumping everywhere. Will looked at them proudly with tears glistening in his eyes._

_Quinn: Working hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Sam:Payin´ anything to roll the dice  
>Just one more time<br>Some of the members began to whisper to each other and nodded to each other in agreement.  
>Artie: Some will win some will lose<br>Some are born to sing the blues  
>Mercedes: And now the movie never ends<br>It goes on and on and on and on_

_Kurt and Blaine: Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Britanny: Their shadows searching in the nights  
>Everyone: Streetlights people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the nights<br>Puck and Finn ran to Mr. Schue and carried him to the stage on their shoulders. Everyone was laughing and truly happy.  
>Everyone: Don't stop believin<br>Hold on to that feelin´  
>Streetlight people<br>(repeat)_

_Don´t stop!_

_Everyone bowed their heads ending their song. Tears freely falling down their cheeks. _

"_Guys that performance was amazing! Best one I've ever seen!" Will enjoyed the last performance his kids gave him. Everyone nodded in agreement._

"_Mr. Schue…" Puck began. "We actually have something to say to you before we go…" Will grew curious about what they had to say."We've been thinking…" Rachel continued." Glee club helped us all one way or another. And has helped us grow to the adults that we are today…" "So since it's helped us all, we want it to help others too." Quinn said quietly. "Mr. Schue what were trying to say is that we want you to make us a promise." Kurt spoke up. "We want you to promise us that you'll continue the glee club so that the next members will have that connection all of us did. That sense of acceptance. So can you please promise us that?" Will was on the verge of tears. But smiling proudly at his kids. He was going to promise them this because he too felt accepted amongst them; he felt connected to them. "I promise you all that. By the time you come visit again Lima, you will see our choir room filled with members, I promise you that." They all smiled and huddled in a hug together. His kids grew up, and so did he._

"Will? Will are you okay?" Emma's voice broke his thoughts. Will nodded. "Listen honey, I don't think you should give up that easily. You made a promise to them and you're not going to give up. We won't let you." Emma laid a hand on her stomach. "Put that sign up sheet one more time and we'll just see from there." Will smiled and held her hand. "How did I get lucky to have a wife like you?" Emma smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Come on we got a school to go to." Will got out of the car and opened the door for Emma. "Thank you honey, you're so chivalrous." Will couldn't help but remember Rachel at that moment. As they approached the hall they were greeted by none other than Sue Sylvester who was in a red track uniform.

"Well, well, well if it isn't grease monkey and bun in the oven ginger. " Sue had her infamous smirk on her face as she stared at the married couple.

"Hello Sue. How nice to see you." Will said sarcastically. "Now what do you want?"

"Oh nothing really just the fact that all your glee club members have graduated and now their will be no one that will want to join your pathetic little group of losers." Sue was confident no one would join his pathetic glee club. He got lucky the first time, but second time around it's highly unlikely.

"Well you know Sue; I'm not too sure about that. Kids will join, you'll see. "Unlike Sue he was confident that kids will join. And he made a promise to his kids that he would do this. And he was going to keep that promise.

"Yeah sure buddy you keep yourself thinking that. And keep yourself thinking that your haircut actually has style!" She patted his back and walked away. Will sighed. "Guess another year of Sue trying to destroy the glee club." Emma smiled and kissed him on the cheek." Don't worry about Sue. Worry about getting kids to join. Now go and put up that sign-up sheet!" Will nodded and kissed her quickly before leaving. He quickly went to the computer lab and made the sign-up sheet and printed out a couple of pages. He looked at the sheets."Perfect!" He thought to himself. He walked to the bulletin board and hanged up the sheet. Hopefully by the end of the day he would have names in there.

"Another year of academic success." Emma thought as she walked down the McKinley hallways. She had a seemingly perfect life you could say. Her mom wasn't around much since she has gone to another business trip. And her brother Mark was at Stanford. But she was happy to have a boyfriend. Ashwin Chima was just like her, wanting to be successful in life. And that's what she liked about him. Lately she's been feeling kind of lonely and unaccepted. She wanted to feel a part of something. Sure she was student council president, captain of the track and swimming team, she is in gymnastics, in all honor and AP classes, and editor of the school newspaper. But that was just for college, she wanted to feel wanted somewhere.

As she started walking to homeroom, something caught her eye. She looked at the bulletin board and saw a sign-up sheet. "JOIN WINNING NATIONAL SHOW CHOIR, NEW DIRECTIONS! AUDITIONS ON FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL! SIGN UP HERE!" On the bottom it said a quote that really caught her attention. "Being a part of something makes you feel special." She bit her lower lip thinking whether to write her name down or not. This could be what she was looking for! After a couple of minutes of debating she took out a pen and wrote her name. "Emma Malley." Perfect. She just hopes this was worth joining. She quickly walked to homeroom before she was late, and late isn't something she does. She briefly looked back at the bulletin board and smiled. will be worth it.

Dylan Jamieson was unhappy. At home and school. Last night his dad was drunk (no surprise there.), his dad was going after Mitchell; his 10 year old brother. He never wants his siblings to suffer so he took the beating for him. But now he has a bad pain in his leg and he got a black eye but was luckily able to cover it up. He couldn't keep up with it much longer, his siblings deserved better than that. But what choice did he have? They would live in the streets if they dare leave. He got to his locker and quickly opened it, got his things. When his locker was suddenly slammed shut.

"Hey homo-machine." A sly grin crept up Carter Macy's face. He hated him. He's been bothering him since both of his ex-girlfriends turned out to be lesbians. And Carter has been up on him ever since. "What do you want?" He really didn't want to deal with him today. "Are you giving me attitude Jamieson?" Dylan gulped in fear. Carter grabbed him by the collar on his shirt. "You listen to me Jamieson. I'm top dog around here and if you mess with me, you're in big trouble." Carter threw him against the bulletin board and walked off. Dylan sighed and picked up his books and got up. When he got up he looked at the bulletin and saw a glee club sign up sheet. So far there was one name on there. He heard about this club, they won nationals last year. They seemed pretty awesome. He really had nothing to do when he got home. Sure he was in chess and theatre club, but he could squeeze this in too. He took out his pen and wrote his name down. "Dylan Jamieson." He looked at the sheet and smiled. He felt proud of himself. He looked at the sheet once more and walked away.

Everett Harrison walked down the McKinley hallways quietly, wanting to be unnoticed. He was trying to memorize his lines for the musical they were doing at Lima's Community theatre. It was one of his favorite musical of all time, RENT. He was going to play the role of Roger, and he was very excited. Unlike his sister Laura he was a HUGE fan of musicals and wants to be an actor one day. So this is practice in getting there hopefully. As he walked down the hallway to get to History class, he spotted something on the bulletin board. It was a sign up sheet for glee club. He's heard of them; the New Directions. They had won nationals last year. He was quite impressed actually. They were really good but on the bottom of the food chain. They got bullied and slushied constantly and he didn't want to be involved in that. But It was quite tempting to join… he debated in his mind if he should join or not. He was already in dance and theatre which he loved. But something about this club intrigued him. After contemplating for a moment he took out a pen and wrote his name on the sheet, "Everett Oliver Harrison." He smiled proudly at himself and walked away. He was very excited for this.

Laura Harrison strolled down the hallways with her head up high. She was wearing her cheerios uniform. She had just joined this week and she was very happy about that. Her high ponytail moved rhythmically as she walked. She had the perfect life. Her dad's were the best, her brother was the best brother you could ever ask for (though he isn't as popular as she), and she was on the cheerios! Her life couldn't get any better. As she walked down the hallway she spotted her brother Everett. "Hey Everett!" she said running to him. He turned and saw her and waved."Hey."

"So I saw you looking at the bulletin board and you wrote something there…care to tell me?" she was bouncing up and down with her heel and bit her lip waiting for his response. She was a very curious girl so she had to know.

"I just signed up for something." Yes she knew that! She wanted to know what though! "I know that Everett but WHAT?" Everett smirked at this. "Oh curious now are we? Now why are you oh so curious all of a sudden?"

"Because…I just want to know." "Fine I signed up for glee." Laura's eyes widened in shock. "You joined glee! Everett that's like signing your death wish! Glee is in the bottom of the food chain!" she couldn't believe her brother even dared join glee. "Well I think it would be something very fun to do that's all." After a very awkward silence Laura spoke up. "Well if your joining, then I'm joining too!" Everett just shrugged his shoulders. "If that's what you want princess go ahead." She just smiled and walked to the bulletin board and took out a pen and signed her name. "Laura Michelle Harrison." She walked back to her brother. "I wrote my name." she smiled proudly. "I see that Ellie. I got to go I'll see you later." And the junior disappeared in amongst the crowd of teenagers. Suddenly she realized something…she had just joined glee club. It's probably not that bad. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked off to class.

Roxanne Lovely adjusted her glasses and got out of her seat limping. Her leg was hurting again, which wasn't much of a surprise to her. She was about to come out of the classroom when Mr. Schue, her favorite teacher stopped her. "Roxanne? Can you come here a minute?" she nodded and walked to her desk. "I noticed you were limping, are you okay? Because you know you can tell me anything." She bit her lip. She couldn't tell him. "Yes, everything is fine I twisted my ankle a bit so that's why I'm limping." He seemed to believe it and nodded. She quickly got out of class and sighed in relief. Thankfully he wasn't suspicious! He couldn't know her secret. Nobody could know her secret. She had JIA (Juvenile idiopathic arthritis). She's had since she was 7. Nobody knows the cause of it but it's been hell for her ever since. She can't run or dance. She was almost put in a wheelchair once because the pain was so unbearable. Thankfully this year she was off medication and could live a somewhat normal life. She once again adjusted her glasses, because of JIA she had to wear these glasses and see the eye doctor monthly. Her disease has a risk of blindness which scares her everyday. She went to her locker to her books and when she started to walk to her next class, she accidently bumped into someone causing all her stuff to fall out of her arms. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" a deep voice said. She nodded and kneeled down to pick up her books. "Here let me help you." The unknown boy kneeled down and helped her pick up her stuff. Suddenly they both reached for the same book their hands touching. Roxie felt Goosebumps envelope her body. She looked up and noticed it was Dalton Johnson who was helping her. He smiled at her and she softly smiled back. "Well here you go. I really am sorry." She nodded. "Its okay." He gave her a dashing smile. "I'll see you around." And with that, he walked away.

She continued to walk down the hallways and saw the bulletin board and decided to look through it. She saw there was a sign up sheet for fashion club so she signed her name there. She wanted to make her own clothes, seeing that her dad had a hard time affording anything due to her disease. Before walking off she noticed another sign up sheet. It was for glee club. She's seen them before on the internet at nationals (which they lost because two people kissed. This was very unprofessional). She ran her fingers through her dark hair and bit her lip. She signed her name on the sheet. "Roxanne Catrina Lovely." She smiled at her name in the sheet. Maybe she could possibly make some friends. Though highly unlikely because she is very shy. She looked at the sheet once more and walked to class before she was late.

Liam Stewart and Andrew Harold were walking out of science class. The only class Liam seems to be really good at. Liam and Andrew both simultaneously adjusted their "Clark Kent glasses" and began filming the crowded hallways. They were both currently working on a documentary about the life of a high school student. Both of them have been friends since 3rd grade when they both were paired up for a project and they've been inseparable ever since. They both share a deep love for filming which is what makes them good friends. The only difference is that Liam is a prankster and has ADD. And Andrew is very shy and quiet. As they were walking down the hallway they were suddenly pushed by some jocks by the lockers. Causing their cameras to drop but were unharmed. Liam grew flushed with anger."HEY!" The jocks turned around. "What do you want queers?" Though both of them weren't gay, they were given that name because of their very close friendship. "You can't just push us against the lockers because you felt like it!" Andrew went closer to Liam. "Liam common let's go." Unlike Liam, Andrew was had no courage. Liam ignored him. "Just because your hot stuff around here doesn't mean you're going to be like that forever. In like 10 years, you're going to be the Lima losers who work as a janitor or wound up prison." The jocks grew red with anger. "You think you're all that don't you, you little shit. Well let's teach you and your little friend here a lesson on the social ladder…" the jocks pushed the two sophomores to the boy's bathroom and held them by the collar of their shirt.

"Okay so us guys are popular and can do what we want because we are on top of the social ladder. But you two are in the bottom which means you get pushed around by us. For example, right now I'm going to give you a swirly because I feel like it." The jock grabbed Liam by the neck and took him to one of the stalls and dipped his head in the toilet. Andrew was done the same by the other jocks. After a couple of minutes of pure torture, the jocks let them go. "I hope this lesson was educational for you too!" all the jocks laughed and exited the bathroom. The two friends were soaked in toilet water. "Well that was fun." Andrew said sarcastically. "Why couldn't you just have stayed quiet?" Liam just rolled his eyes. "Because my friend, the jocks annoy the hell out of me and I'm tired of it!" The soaked sophomores sighed and began to dry themselves off. "You Andy, you got to start to be braver. Have courage! You can't let them step all over you!" Andrew looked down and licked his lips. "It's not as easy as you think Liam!" Liam rolled his eyes at the statement. "Yeah whatever." After the two boys dried themselves off they quickly got their stuff and headed off to class, when they both eyed on a sign up sheet. "What's that?" Andrew said curiously. Liam read what the sheet read. "It's a glee club sign up sheet." Andrew nodded in understanding. "You think we should join?" Liam thought about it for a moment. They really had nothing to lose. And he really did like singing. He didn't know if Andrew could sing though. "Eh, what the heck?" Liam took out a pen and signed his name on it. "Liam Martin Stewart." He handed the pen to his friend who signed his name quickly. "Andrew Harold." They both quickly headed to class secretly excited to audition.

Theodore Abrams was walking down the hallways. He felt weird, mostly because he usually was wheeling down Artie down the hallway or walking by him. Both of them were very close and spent a lot of time together. He missed his brother a lot. But Artie is now in Harvard. And he is very proud of him.

As the bell rang, Teddy pulled his lunch and camera from his locker and double-checked his books and binders. He leaned against the lockers as a mob of students rushed past, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before pushing off of the wall to make his way to the cafeteria.  
>Honestly, he heard them before he saw them. Three weeks was all it took for The Jenns, freshmen twins with a doubly menacing walk and talk, to claw their way to the top of the school ladder, and now they were pretty much Medusa's favorite lackies.<br>He turned his head slowly, trying to regain control of his breathing. The Jenns had that uncanny ability to smell fear, and he didn't want to draw their attention—he just wanted one week to eat his lunch in peace.  
>As they drew closer, he could hear their conversation growing louder. "How does someone like that even manage to stay on the A-level?" asked one. "Did you see those muscles; that smile?" replied the other. "That's how." "God Jenny—"<br>Suddenly Teddy was forced to look up, because he knew they'd seen him. Their eyes bore into his, and they were wearing a sickly sweet smile that barely hid their malicious intentions. He forced himself to try to keep calm.  
>"Theodore Abrams," one said to him, both still wearing that friendly smile. "Just the geek we were looking for."<br>The poor blonde could feel his knees shaking slightly.  
>"Nikki sent us," supplied the other. "To ask you if could give her the answer for problem set 12 for Spanish?"<br>"She figured you'd have it done—" the first continued.  
>"—since it's due next period," finished the second.<br>Teddy shook his head, trying not to focus on the fact that his heart was now pounding doubly hard. "What?" he asked slightly panicked. "No, it's due Friday…"  
>"No, Mr. Schuester said today," The second one insisted.<br>"Nikki would know," the first agreed.  
>The poor boy was now beginning to feeling dizzy—that Spanish project was the first big assignment they'd gotten, and he was so sure it had been due Friday; but with the doubt now firmly planted in his mind and those Demon Spawns staring at him so intently, he wasn't sure.<br>He couldn't help it; the gawky teen leaned over, placing his hands on his knees and desperately trying to regain his breath. Teddy was going to pass out, he just knew it.  
>"You don't look so good, Abrams," the dark girls spoke in unison, or at least he thought they had.<br>"Teddy!" a voice suddenly came from out of nowhere, and a strong hand clasped his shoulder. "Are you okay? Can you breathe? What's wrong?"  
>The boy recognized the voice of Mr. Schuester, and tried desperately to regain control of his heart rate. "Didn't…finish…the…project…" he gasped out as the teacher dumped out the contents of his lunch and handed him the empty paper bag.<br>"What project?" the teacher asked. "The assignment I gave you? Teddy, calm down—it's not due 'till Friday, remember?"  
>The junior peered up at the teacher through his thick frames, then behind him to the freshmen wearing absolutely malicious grins.<br>Mr. Schue followed his gaze to the twins. "Jenna, Jenny—did you try to give him an anxiety attack by telling him the project was due today?" he accused.  
>The girls faces slipped into equal irritated expressions at being referred to individually, before one replied. "What project are you talking about Mr. Schuester?"<br>"We're not even in the same grade as Theodore," the other confirmed. "How would we know his assignments?"  
>The teacher and Cheerios stared at each other while the Spanish teacher debating on hauling them into the office.<br>"Twins!" a loud command echoed from the halls, and the entire group turned to see Nikki Hardy, Cheerio skirt swishing, snapping behind her shoulder and pointing behind her. The girls gave the teacher a sugary smile, and then raced after the Cheer Captain, arms linked as they fell into rank. Mr. Schuester sighed. He looked back at Teddy who was still breathing kind of heavily. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't want me to take you to the nurse or something?" Teddy shook his head.

"I'm…fine." Mr. Shue looked at him and nodded. "Okay then. I'll see you around Teddy." Mr. Shue walked away. And Teddy began to walk to his other class when he saw a Glee Club sign-up sheet. He looked at it for a moment. He remembered his brother being in it. And he said it was fun. Plus, Mr. Schuester was the coach so it must be fun! Teddy took out his pen and gingerly wrote his name on the sign up sheet. Theodore James Abrams." He smiled proudly at the fact that his brother and he now shared one more thing in common. He quickly ran off to his next class before he was late.

Caroline Fabray strutted down the hallways with her head held high. She was glad to be out of that miserable boarding school. It was horrible! First of all, it was a super religious school, second, it allowed corporal punishment (you don't know how many times she was punished!) and third, the uniforms were horrible. She hated the school! She spent 8 ½ years of her life in that school. The only good that came out of it was that she discovered her true passion; fashion design. If it wasn't for her father giving her tickets to a fashion show when she was 8, she wouldn't be the girl she was today. In London she also took sketching classes where she discovered she was pretty good at sketching and making outfits. And sewing, and gymnastics, and ballet, and music lessons…she joined many things if she thinks about it now. Well anyway, she was happy to be back at Lima and start a new life. But in the 8 ½ years of her absence, many things happened that her mom has barely told her now. First, her mom and dad are divorced because he cheated on her with some tattooed freak. Second, Lucy wasn't Lucy anymore…but Quinn Fabray; popular, captain of the cheerleading team, and nothing like the old Lucy she knew and loved. Well one thing she knew for sure was that there was more that her mom wasn't telling her but she just shook it off and ignored it. Well as she was strutting down the hallway everyone did a double take on her. They obviously never have seen a fashionable person as her before. She was wearing a ruffled white top with a white and black G-Star Nacy cardigan, some black skinny jeans and Vince Camuto Jenks black suede booties heels. She wore some black pearl earrings and a black heart necklace to go with it. She had her brown hair curled and wore very light make-up (she didn't want to look like a slut.).

As she walked into Algebra class she found a seat next to a girl in a cheerleading uniform. The girl looked at her up and down and smiled. "Hi I'm Laura Michelle Harrison. But you could call me Michelle." Caroline smiled at the girl. "Hi I'm –"Before she could finish the sentence she was interrupted by Mr. Moore the Algebra teacher. He was SO boring. "Alright class! Welcome to Algebra. Now before I do anything else I'm going to take attendance!" He started calling names Caroline didn't know. She took out her most prized possession; her sketchbook where she keeps all her designs. And started sketching out a new outfit. "Caroline Fabray!" her head shot up. "Here!" She heard people gasping and people whispering amongst them. "Wait FABRAY is your last name?" Laura said shocked. "Yes…why?" What was the big deal? Her name was Fabray! Big whoop! "Do you happen to be related to Quinn Fabray?" a girl in back to her asked. Caroline's eyebrow arched up. Quinn? Oh wait! That's Lucy's name now! She had completely forgotten!

"Yeah Quinn Fabray is my sister." That's when everybody went ballistic asking her what was it like having a sister like her, or of she was going to join the cheerios. Mr. Moore told them to quiet down and continued the class. And when the bell rang she quickly walked out the class, she didn't want to deal with these people sudden interest in her. She quickly walked to her locker and opened it getting her books for the next class. When her locker was slammed shut. She found it quite dramatic but startled. It was a girl in a cheerleading uniform. The freshman looked at her confusingly. "Umm why did you slam my locker?" the cheerleader looked at her coldly. "Carole is it?" Caroline tried not to roll her eyes. "Its Caroline actually." The girl looked like she could care less. "Yeah whatever. Anyway, I'm Nikki. Nikki Hardy." She smiled maliciously. "And rumor has it that your Quinn Fabray's sister." Caroline nodded, "Yes its true why do you care?" Nikki smirked at her. "Felling powerful now aren't we? Well that wont last long. Listen; let me get straight to the point. Don't you dare join the cheerios or try to take my captain position! Or you will have to face the consequences. Don't mess with me and you won't get hurt. Got it?"

Caroline wasn't the least scared by her! She's seen worse and this girl was like a bunny rabbit spreading sunshine and rainbows. Caroline smirked at her. "Are you done with your little speech now?" Nikki nodded proudly. "Okay now it's my turn to talk. Listen to me; I'm not scared of you. You don't intimidate me a bit. So if you think you can control me like you control the rest of this girl, you very wrong! So here how its going to go, I'm going to keep doing what I do and your going to turn around and walk down the halls and act like people actually care about you." Nikki stared at her shocked. No one had ever said that to her before. "Wow I'm impressed. You are a lot like your sister. So mini-Quinn I guess I'll be leaving now but don't think this is over." And Nikki walked away. Caroline just walked down the hall when she approached the bulletin board. And she saw sign up sheets for clubs and whatnot. She saw a sign up sheet for glee club and it interested her. She heard of this group. They won nationals. And their performance was really good. She took out her pen to sign her name when she was interrupted."I wouldn't sign up if I were you." She turned to see a short haired blond woman in a red track suit. "Who are you?" the blonde woman smiled. "Sue Sylvester, coach of the cheerios. " Caroline nodded. "You see Caroline I've heard about you all around the school. Everybody's talking about Quinn Fabray's sister. And I did some research on you and you interested me very much." The freshman smiled proudly."All right here's the deal, I've seen you during your gym period and I've seen you doing flips and cartwheels and whatnot. You're pretty talented and I want you to be on the cheerios. I see promise in you Mini-Q. I think you would make a great cheerio. Captain even."

Caroline nodded and grinned. "So I get to be a cheerio?" Sue nodded. "Who are super popular?" Sue nodded once more. "And I might even be captain?" Sue nodded. "So is that a yes?" Caroline smirked. "No." Sue's eyes widened in shock."What?"

"You heard me! No." Sue looked at her questioningly."Why on earth would you not want to be on the cheerios?"

"Well your little captain decided to threaten me. And quite frankly I don't like being in a place I don't feel wanted. And to think, I had so many amazing routines in my head that the cheerios could've done…but I guess not."

"I'll deal with Nikki. But listen Sue Sylvester doesn't give up so easily. And don't sign up for glee!" Caroline smirked at this. "Watch me." Caroline signed her name on the sheet. "Caroline Idina Fabray." Caroline smiled. "I'll see you around Sue." And with that Caroline walked away leaving Sue in complete awe.

The tables were packed as Nina Grannis sat down to lunch. She'd gotten a salad because Coach had been on her about losing weight for the second time since school had started, to which she'd nodded but internally rolled her eyes and commented, "You think you can tell me what to weigh with that ass?"  
>Regardless, there were Sue Spies everywhere, and she had no desire to get another earful from the maniacal harpy, so she stuck with a spinach salad and a homemade vinaigrette that she'd put together, while sneaking little energyprotein bars she'd seen and copied from the Cooking Network in between classes.  
>"Rabbit food again?" Annie Hudson commented, eyes shifting from Nina's plate to her own with a sympathetic expression as she made her way toward Crash and some of the other jocks. The flirty brunette had just moved on from Austin Harrison after about a week of dating (six days and twenty-three hours longer than she should have needed, in the smaller girl's opinion), and Nina wondered who her fellow Cheerio was eyeing now.<br>"So, you won't believe what I just heard," a voice squealed behind her, and the junior didn't even need to look up to identify the four bodies squeezing onto the bench next to her—especially not the overly-excited, breathy voice that took the seat to her direct right.  
>Nina finished chewing her bite of salad, purposely avoiding the eight eyes staring at her intently (well, six were flitting between her and the freshman next to her, so not so intently), slightly amused by the fidgeting she could feel beside her. She liked Michelle, she really did, but the girl had the patience of toddler when it came to gossip.<br>The Bulgarian native finally swallowed and turned her head to give the Audrey Hepburn-look alike her attention. "What did you hear Chelle?" she finally asked, humoring her friend.  
>The younger brunette took a deep breath, leaning forward conspiratorially. "I was sitting in Algebra first period, and I was listening to the teacher reading roll—"<br>"You pay attention during Algebra?" Ashley asked incredulously, taking a sip of her Coach Sylvester Diet Energy Drink. "Don't you have Mr. Moore? He's trés dull."  
>"Just because you had to take him twice Ash—" Megan ribbed the blonde Cheerio, grinning.<br>"Anyways," Michelle continued, taking back the limelight. "I heard him call out a Caroline Fabray—as in The Quinn Fabray's sister!"  
>Nina's ears perked up at that. A new Fabray? "Are you sure Chelle?" she asked. Quinn had never mentioned having a younger sibling. "Maybe it's just a coincidence—"<br>The younger girl's face widened in pleasure—this was obviously the attention she'd been vying for. "Absolutely—she even admitted it herself. I mean, she's a brunette, but the resemblance is undeniable."  
>"Is she trying out for Cheerios?" Sunny asked.<br>"Trying out? I bet Sue's already made her new Captain," Megan retorted.  
>"Medusa's not going to take that well," Ashley murmured, and they all turned to glance at the HBIC at the next table, before quickly turning back to their circle.<br>Nina, easily the most pensive of the group, took another bite as she listened to the other four gossips about the new Fabray. She'd liked Quinn well enough: she'd been a good Captain, though she'd been kicked out her sophomore year and quit her junior; she'd brought the team to a higher standard than they'd been able to achieve under Santana and Becky last year. Despite the likely problems Nikki and "Mini-Quinn", as Ashley had labeled her, would have, the brunette thought it might be good to have someone less preoccupied with themselves head the team.  
>The quiet junior took another bite of her salad as she listened to Michelle report the rest of the school's going-on's. She quickly excused herself and walked off into the hallways. Cheerios were fun and all but she felt like there was something more. As she walked down the empty hallways she saw a sign up sheet at the bulletin for glee club. She remembers them. They were on the bottom of the food chain. But they were a really amazing group. She bit her lip for a moment and contemplated about writing her name on that sheet. This club seemed very tempting to join…she took out a pen and wrote her name on the sheet."Nina Savannah Grannis." Hopefully coach Sylvester doesn't say anything about this. The bell rang and she quickly walked off.<p>

Annamarie Hudson strolled down the McKinley hallways with her head held up high. She was a cheerio and the most popular girl in school. What more can she ask for? The crowd of students parted like the red sea as she walked. She was proud of herself. But she missed her two brothers a lot. They were both in New York. And she missed them. She missed Kurt's amazing fashion sense, and Finn's dorkiness. But she remembers how they both told her to join glee and she never did. But now she feels that sudden urge to join.

Coincidentally, she came across the glee club sign up sheet. She looked at the sheet. There were quite few names. And she saw Nina's and Laura's name! They signed up and didn't even tell her! How Rude! She also saw Mini Quinn's name in there. She bit her lip. Should she join? She looked around checking to see if anybody was there. Luckily no one was in sight. She quickly took out a pen and wrote her name. "Annamarie Channelle Hudson." She looked at the sheet one more time. Hopefully, she has made the right decision.

**Later…**

Will Schuester walked down the hallways heading to the bulletin board where that morning he had put up a sign up sheet. He prayed that some names were there. He finally reached the bulletin board and looked at the sheet: 

Emma Malley

Dylan Jamieson

Everett Oliver Harrison

Laura Michelle Harrison

Roxanne Catrina Lovely

Liam Martin Stewart

Andrew Harold

Theodore James Abrams

Caroline Idina Fabray

Nina Savannah Grannis

Annamarie Channelle Hudson

Will looked at the sheet in awe. ACTUAL names are on the paper. He took out the sign-up sheet and went to Emma's office.

"Emma! Guess what?" Emma looked up from her desk and smiled. "Yes Will?" He placed the sheet on her desk and she looked at it. Then her eyes widened in shock.

"A-are those real names on there?" Will nodded. She got up and hugged him tightly I'm so happy for you! I told you not to give up!"

Will nodded. He was happy. He kept his promise and is having a new generation of members.

**So what did you think? I know it's very long! It took me 3 days to write this. But it was all worth it in the end. I would like to thank ray4ruffles for helping me out. And TheGreatWritter. You guys were an awesome help. Next chapter is auditions! Oh and if your character didn't appear, that's okay! They will soon!**

**Until Next time…**


	2. Pilot part 2

"You can't be serious" A stocky boy with over-gelled blonde hair objected, slamming his hand down on the button controlling his clock.

Dylan barely considered his opponent's move before adjusting his bishop. "Why not?" he asked, tapping the timer.

"Because they're losers," a red-headed girl two tables down called out.

"Pay attention to your own game Jodi," the junior retorted, not looking up as he slid the black rook forward. "Check."

"She's not wrong though," he added gently, hazel eyes probing as his freshman opponent placed a white knight in between the king and his friend's rook before pressing the button. "I mean," he moved his own knight over and hit the clock. "I know you don't want to be at home—"

"Tim!" Dylan hissed, dark brown eyes flitting toward the others. He sighed, sliding a hand through his dark shaggy mane and pushing his bishop diagonally, calmly stating, "Checkmate."

Tim stared incredulously at the board for a moment before sighing and tipping his king to its side. "Man, you're good."

The two watched some of the other games finishing, then joined everyone in cleaning up the room that served as headquarters for William McKinley High School's Chess Club .

"Seriously, though Dyl," Tim repeated. "The permanent loser label isn't worth avoiding your house another couple hours after school."

Dylan shrugged but said nothing, and his leg gave a dull throb as he absent-mindedly rubbed the bruise. He hadn't told anyone about the extent of the problems at home, but Tim had met his father once (sober, thank god), and so he at least knew the guy was a mess, and could sympathize with his friend's desire to be anywhere else.

"You need a ride?" the thickset boy asked, pulling his backpack over his shoulders and holding up a jingling set of keys. "Dad loaned me the Camry."

"Nah," the taller boy answered. His father was gone until Saturday again, so his brothers would be fine by themselves for a while, and Dylan just wanted to have some time to himself. "I think I'm going to hole up here for a little longer: maybe find some music."

Tim groaned, but didn't push: experience had taught him that his friend wasn't often swayed.

As Dylan watched his friend drive off, he sighed and contemplated his life.

_Last Sunday Night: _

"_Dylan, where are you?" a gruff voice asked from the other room, and Dylan sighed as his heart wrenched at his father's tear-soaked slurring._

_ "I'm in here, Dad," he told the man, and listened as the voice sniffled. "Are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah—yeah," Mark Jamieson choked out, voice wavering. "I mean, I don't know…I just…I _hate_ this Dyl."_

_ Dylan sighed quietly. Though his father was easier to deal with when he was a sad drunk, he never stayed that way long, so the boy was always hesitant to try to comfort him. "I know Dad," he said finally. "I miss her too."_

_ "I can't do this Dyl," his father continued, progressing into full-fledged sobs. "I don't know _how_. Damn it Penny!" _

_ The freshman watched as the table lamp crashed against the wall, and a string of curses started echoing through the house. Unfortunately, the noise drew the attention of Mitchell, who, judging by the duffel in his hand, had just gotten home from a friend's house. _

"_What are you staring at?" the drunken man screamed, lunging at the terrified 10-year old._

"_Hey! Back off!" Dylan shouted, grabbing the older man's arm and twisting it so they faced each other. "It's not his fault that you're a loud pathetic mess! No wonder she died!"_

_He hated shouting things like that, but he knew they'd get quick results: his father's fury was immediately redirected, his brother snuck up the stairs, and the shaggy brunette fended off the man as best he could, managing to limit his injuries to a black eye and some bruises along his leg._

It was hard: Dylan had promised himself on his mother's grave that he'd take care of his family when she'd died. When he was twelve, after Aunt Laney had to move to Boston for her job and the Social Services people threatened to take he and his brothers away from his father, he'd realized his dad wasn't going to get better, that it was going to come down to him. So he kept his brother's active and friendly, securing their popularity enough with kids and parents that when his father came home from his routes along the Corn Belt on the weekends that they'd have somewhere else to be. He kept everyone clean and polite, and managed to get a debit card to his dad's account so he could have the money to take care of everything.

But it wasn't the way it should have been, and he couldn't help but feel like he'd let his mother down sometimes. His father needed help; hell, his _family_ needed help, but who could he tell without losing everything?

He made his way to the auditorium—still open, and perfect access to a piano. Dylan really preferred the keyboard, but the notes were the same.

_Trying to be perfect  
>Trying not to let you down<br>Honesty is honestly  
>The hardest thing for me right now<br>While the floors underneath our feet  
>Are crumbling, the walls we built together tumbling<br>I still stand here holding up the roof  
>Cause it's easier than telling the truth<em>

_I still keep your photographs  
>I remember how we used to laugh<br>I can keep on losing sleep  
>If you're okay with being torn in half<em>

_It's the elephant in the room  
>And we pretend that we don't see it<br>It's the avalanche that looms above our heads  
>And we don't believe it<em>

Dylan felt his voice break a little as he thought about his brother's eyes as his dad lunged toward him; thought about Mark Jamieson's heaving sobs as he knew he was failing as a father, and yet couldn't seem to bring himself to change. He thought about how the hell he was ever going to get out of here without feeling like he was abandoning everything he'd promised his mother he'd take care of and keep safe.

_Trying to be perfect  
>Trying not to let you down<br>Honesty is honestly  
>The hardest thing for me right now<br>While the floors underneath our feet  
>Are crumbling, the walls we built together tumbling<br>I still stand here holding up the roof  
>Cause it's easier than telling the truth<em>

_Stop ignoring that our hearts are mourning  
>And let the rain come in<br>Stop pretending that it's not ending  
>And let the end begin, oh yeah...<em>

_Trying to be perfect  
>Trying not to let you down<br>Honesty is honestly  
>The hardest thing for me right now, yeah<br>While the floors underneath our feet  
>Are crumbling, the walls we built together tumbling<br>I still stand here holding up the roof  
>Cause it's easier than telling the truth<br>It's easier than telling the truth _

The freshman scoffed as his fingers finished their phrase. He sniffled, brushing back his shaggy bangs and pushing the bench out, grabbing his bag and walking away.

Whatever he sang Friday, he _wasn't_ going to let himself choke up like that.

Liam sighed in frustration. It wasn't even close to Friday and he was ready to throw his textbook at the teacher. Why did he need to take English anyways? He spoke and read it just fine—wasn't that enough?

"So, someone explain the major underlying theme of The Pearl," the teacher asked, looking on in vexation at the gangly boy trying to discretely fiddle with his camera underneath his desk. "Mr. Stewart?"

Liam's head snapped up, his face like a deer in the headlight. _Crap_. "Uh, the theme?" he repeated.

"Yes, of Steinbeck's story," the teacher repeated, arms crossed.

"Jaws?" he threw out, grinning as the class burst out laughing.

He could almost feel Emma Malley's eyes rolling a few desks over. "The main theme is greed acting as a destructive force," she answered, raising her hand as she spoke. "As Kino continues to try to increase his wealth and status, he perverts the pearl's natural beauty and good luck." The teacher nodded happily and Liam tried not to groan as Malley's boyfriend Ashwin reached over and gave her hand a congratulatory squeeze.

The bell finally rang, and Liam bolted for the door as Ms. Stevens shouted out the assignment. He weaved through the stream of students, parking himself at Andrew's locker so they could talk shop on their way to class.

He pulled his camera out again, opening the screen and reviewing the footage he'd taken at a seminar earlier. A partially-suppressed scream caused him to turn to look down the hall, where the Johnson twins were having a spat not three lockers away.

_This was why real life was so much better than fiction_, the sophomore thought to himself as he zoomed in and pressed record.

"This party is important Dalt," Jennifer told him, shoving a perfectly manicured index finger into his chest. "You will be there and you will be pleasant."

"If you think I'm such a hindrance, why would you even want me there?" he shot back, swatting her hand away.

"Don't flatter yourself—I don't," she replied. "Nikki does. For some unknown reason she thinks your presence is worthwhile."

"Nikki Hardy? Screw that," the blonde told her, slamming his locker and turning away from her. "You couldn't _pay_ me to be there."

"Dalton, you embarrass me and I swear I will destroy you," she hissed, causing her brother to halt in his tracks. Turning back to her, they stared each other down, partaking in some crazy twin ESP, before the baseball jock conceded, picking up his guitar case and walking away in a huff.

Liam gawked at his footage. What a catch! He closed his camera and looked behind him to see Andrew walking toward the lockers.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. The boy wasn't just a little intimidated to find himself face-to-face with Jennifer Johnson.

She held out her hand. "Hand it over," she demanded.

His expression turned puzzled. "What?" he asked. "Hey!" he objected as she shoved her hand into his book bag, pulling out his camera. "That's mine!"

She ignored him, pressing the eject button and pulling out the disc. "Not anymore," she replied acidly, shoving the camera back in his hands as Andrew caught up to them. "Next time I catch either of you in my personal business, all you'll get is shards of plastic up every orifice."

Liam shook his head, reaching out toward her. "No way; that's my private property—"he started, and then hissed in pain as the extended arm was grabbed and twisted tightly behind his back.

"Hey gaytards," the random jock greeted, and Liam was pretty sure he was one of Carter's lackies. "You two need to learn some manners."

"She stole my disc," the sophomore grunted, noting with slight embarrassment that the jock was holding him with one hand, and had Andrew pinned against the locker with the other.

"Yeah? Well you should be grateful anyone at this school is taking an interest in your fag-films," the boy replied, twisting the brunette's arm a little farther up his back. "What should I do with them Jenn?" he asked the girl, now examining her nails.

"Hey Vargus!" a voice shouted down the hall, and Liam could hear a smattering of jock greetings toward the bully.

"It's okay Matt," the junior reassured the jock, grinning wickedly at Liam's scrunched face. "We'll take care of them next time."

The football jock shrugged, whispering "You guys are getting off _easy_ for now," before shoving both boys against the lockers and laughing as he and Jennifer each took off in separate directions.

"One day," Andrew grumbled as he straightened his outfit. "Just _one day_, could you go without antagonizing them?"

"It was my disc—my film," the taller boy insisted. "They don't have the right—"

"But they do it anyways!" Andrew shouted. "Li, face it—we're just the gum on the bottom of the social ladder."

Liam shook his head, but said nothing. He was more than that, and so was Andrew, and he was going to somehow show his friend that.

Suddenly he chuckled.

"What?" asked Andrew, straightened up and watching his friend's expression curiously.

"Nothing," Liam told him, smiling. "I just figured out my song for Friday."

Anna Marie Hudson sat in study hall staring out the window. She had been in a very important discussion about who dumped whom in her and Austin's relationship (she maintained she'd broken it off, while he still argued that he'd been the one to sever ties—lying jerk), but now Stassi and Megan was talking to Jennifer Johnson about her party this weekend and the leggy sophomore had kind of zoned out.

She silently wondered which song she'd sing for Glee tomorrow. She would ask her friends, but she'd spent the last three days making sure they didn't find out, since the girls surrounding her despised Glee just like everyone else at school—so the idea was pointless.

Not to mention if anyone did find out, she'd probably quit before the try-outs anyway. Despite what she'd promised her brothers, she'd witnessed them get no end of grief for their choice, and she couldn't help but cringe every time she thought of the red stain on their face that lingered after cleaning off a slushie facial.

Annie tuned back in to hear the juniors and Jennifer now babbling about outfits. Not that Annie didn't love discussing parties and clothes, but they'd gone over all of this yesterday and at lunch today, and she knew from experience they would keep debating the options until Saturday, and by the party they'd be back to the original plan. At the moment, however, there was no interrupting the girls, and the brunette fiddled with her high pony and continued considering the benefits of Katy Perry over The Beatles as she waited for them to finish.

As the Cheerios segued into some other random topic, Annie found herself considering One Republic. She loved singing "Good Life" in her car, in the shower—pretty much anywhere. She couldn't help it: she liked to whistle, and the drum part was pretty awesome. Maybe she could play a set for her audition…

"Annie?" The sophomore snapped back to the conversation, and realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Ann, are you okay?" Megan asked, eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Huh?" the brunette replied, recognizing she was missing vital information as they all continued to stare at her.

"Seriously Hudson—you were twitching your hands like a spaz, and whistling like one of the seven dwarfs," Stassi scoffed. "Should we send for a 'Hug Me' jacket and a padded room?"

"Shut up Stassi," Cymbal chided, smiling at Annie. She grinned in return, causing the left hand of Medusa to groan in disgust.

"Seriously guys? Put out or get out already—you're both making me sick," she retorted, causing Annie to blush slightly—while the running back wasn't her type, he was really sweet, and fun to flirt with.

Crash, however, broke out into his trademark laugh—big and booming as he slammed his hands on the table, earning him a glare from the teacher up front. "Whatev, Stas," he replied, winking at Annie and making his way back to his desk.

As the others turned back to their conversation, Annie watched the boys ahead of them grinning as they discussed boy things, and kept sneaking glances back at her and the other cheerleaders.

What would happen if she really went for it—if she tried out for Glee? Would Crash and Carter and Austin and Mayhew ever talk to her again? What about her Cheerio friends? Would they turn on her, slushying her into oblivion like the Jocks of Finn's time?

"Hudson!" Stassi barked, snapping her fingers in the sophomore's face. "For pete's sake, take some Ritalin and pay attention."

Annie turned her focus back to the conversation at hand, which had thankfully segued into practice and Nikki's death regime, but her parting thought was how unfair it was that the rules of friends and popularity seemed to change so viciously for such stupid reasons.

Her eyes widened in a sudden epiphany: Annamarie had just found her song.

Teddy sat in his chair, tuning his guitar in the empty music room as he looked over various pieces of music in his jazz folder.

"Hey Ted," a friendly voice called from the door, and the blonde boy glanced up to see Mr. Schuester walking in with a wave.

"What's up, Mr. Schue?" the junior asked, brushing his blonde bangs from his eyes.

"I just came to talk to you for a minute," the teacher answered, peeking at the papers on the boy's music stand. "You find something for your audition Friday?" he asked.

Teddy shook his head. "Not yet; this is all for jazz band," he replied.

The curly-haired man smiled. "That was actually why I came here," he said, pulling up a chair. "I was wondering if anyone from the band was still game for sitting in with Glee when we start rehearsals next week?"

The lanky boy nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely: I've already talked to a bunch of people, and I think we've got a good turnout for this year," he told Will, chuckling. "So at least the music will sound good."

"Hey, with you on the team, Ted, we're going to sound awesome," Mr. Schue reassured him, patting the junior on the shoulder. "Do you want some help picking an audition song?"

Teddy shook his head—the last thing he wanted was to see Mr. Schuester cringe as the guy tried to measure up to his brother. He would figure it out on his own.

"Okay, I'll see you Friday then—you'll do great."

Teddy waited until he was alone again, then pulled out a piece of Clapton and strummed a few chords. As he opened his mouth to sing, however, his fingers started trembling and his throat felt dry.

Teddy paused, breathing deeply. He had no idea what he was going to do—how would he audition if he couldn't get the notes out?

He closed his eyes briefly, trying to find the most calming thought he could hold onto. Strangely enough, it was of the chaos that was the school. Artie had gotten past it, and Teddy himself was over halfway done. Soon, he'd be past all of this insanity, and he'd be able to show everyone what he was really capable of.

His fingers twitched against the guitar strings, plucking a familiar song. He grinned to himself and made his way to the library for some sheet music—he was going to need to practice.


	3. Pilot part 3

**Hello! Just updating here! This chapter is the people that signed up auditions. So yeah…enjoy! And I will have a couple of the characters that didn't appear last chapter appear here. I'm gradually having the characters come. I would like to thank ray4ruffles for helping me with the story. You are awesome! Now onto the story yes?**

Today was Friday, the day of auditions, and Will could barely contain his excitement. He could sense the new talent coming on the horizon. This new generation of members was going to be great, he could feel it.

As the final bell rang, his enthusiasm grew even greater. This was it: auditions were starting in mere minutes. He quickly pushed all of the papers on his desk into a messy stack, jumping up from his desk and eagerly grabbing his clipboard with the kids' names on it as he ran out the door.

Walking to the auditorium, he remembered having auditions for Glee Club 3 years ago: the days of limitless possibilities behind a veil of unknown characters and potential. As much as he loved working to build up the team with his kids in the following years, he couldn't deny the thrill of those beginning days. He opened the door to the auditorium, nodded to Brad as the pianist set himself up to the left of center stage, and took in a deep breath of air as he found his seat in the auditorium.

_Let the auditions begin_.

Emma entered the backstage area feeling all types of knots tied in her stomach. In her sixteen years, she'd never felt as nervous as she did now. But it was a good kind of nerves: she couldn't wait to get on that stage and perform her song. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, the brunette peered out into the auditorium and saw Mr. Schue setting up near the back. She returned to her spot behind the curtains and began pacing around. _This was not a problem_, she reminded herself. _She had put together an entire edition of the paper in a week after Bai Lee Walker suddenly stepped down from editor the first week of school—she could definitely do this._

"Emma Malley!" Mr. Schue called out from his desk in the audience. Emma took a deep breath and walked onto the stage with a bright show smile plastered on her face. When she reached the center of the stage she finally spoke. "I'll be singing 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20 as my audition song," she told Mr. Schue, who nodded as a signal for her to begin.

_All day starin' at the ceilin' makin' friends with shadows on my wall  
>All night hearing voices tellin' me that I should get some sleep<br>Because tomorrow might be good for somethin'  
>Hold on, feelin' like I'm headed for a breakdown<br>And I don't know why_

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
>I know, right now you can't tell<br>But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
>A different side of me<em>

She got lost in the music. Emma knew these lyrics, she _was_ these lyrics. Really, that's how she felt so often now: unwell, like she was lost, with no one there for her. A sort of shell with all the right parts—clubs, sports, a good rung on the school hierarchy, a caring boyfriend—and yet completely on her own.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
>I know, right now you don't care<br>But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
>And how I used to be, me<em>

_I'm talkin' to myself in public, dodging glances on the train  
>And I know, I know they've all been talkin' about me<br>I can hear them whisper, and it makes me think  
>There must be somethin' wrong with me<br>Out of all the hours thinkin', somehow I've lost my mind_

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
>I know, right now you can't tell<br>But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
>A different side of me<em>

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
>I know, right now you don't care<br>But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
>And how I used to be<em>

_I've been talkin' in my sleep  
>Pretty soon they'll come to get me<br>Yeah, they're takin' me away_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
>I know, right now you can't tell<br>But stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
>A different side of me<em>

Will sat stunned in the dim light of the audience. Her voice was amazing, hitting her notes with precision, and the emotion pouring from her into the song was so raw, so real, he couldn't help but be drawn to her.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
>I know, right now you don't care<br>But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
>And how I used to be yeah, how I used to be<em>

_How I used to be  
>Well, I'm just a little unwell<br>How I used to be, how I used to be  
>I'm just a little unwell<em>

The last notes faded away and Emma waited in silence, biting her lip hard as she looked out at the teacher for a comment, critique, anything.

"Emma," Mr. Schue began, breaking into a wide grin. "That was amazing! I'm speechless—except to say welcome to Glee!"

Emma's stage smile morphed into a happier, more honest expression of surprise and delight. "Really? Thanks!" she exclaimed, before composing herself and exiting professionally off the stage—though her smile never left her face.

Dylan stood just beyond the curtains. He had been listening to Emma sing and was surprised she had a voice like that, though why was beyond him: she was perfect at everything she attempted, why would singing be any different? Hopefully, he would make just as good of an impression.

"Dylan Jamieson!" Mr. Schuester called out, causing Dylan to tense up. He'd done tons of auditions, even for some musicals, but the butterflies still tried to choke him every time. And this wasn't a chorus part. It felt different—more like a lead. Of a musical. Suddenly the gawky teen was even more anxious, but he forced himself forward: he'd pull through like he did with everything else in his life. The freshman walked to the center of the stage slowly, running through the many theater calming techniques he'd acquired over the years.

"For my audition, I will be singing Five For Fighting's 'Superman'," he stated clearly—at least he was a good speaker. He brushed his hair from his face nervously as Mr. Schue gestured his readiness. As the piano started the introduction, Dylan took a deep breath and sang.

_I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>I'm just out to find  
>The better part of me<em>

_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
>I'm more than some pretty face beside a train<br>And it's not easy to be me_

_I wish that I could cry  
>Fall upon my knees<br>Find a way to lie  
>About a home I'll never see<em>

Dylan had adopted this song as his own since the first time he'd heard it when he was twelve. Despite the brave face he put on for his brothers, some days he couldn't subdue the overwhelming belief that he'd stopped having a home the moment his mother died. That so much of the freshman's life was so wrong. Tears welled in his eyes, threatening to escape, but he sucked it in and continued.

_It may sound absurd but don't be naive  
>Even heroes have the right to bleed<br>I may be disturbed but won't you concede  
>Even heroes have the right to dream?<br>And it's not easy to be me_

_Up up and away away from me  
>Well it's all right<br>You can all sleep sound tonight  
>I'm not crazy or anything<em>

_I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>Men weren't meant to ride  
>With clouds between their knees<em>

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
>Digging for kryptonite on this one way street<br>Only a man in a funny red sheet  
>Looking for special things inside of me<em>

One word Will had as he watched Dylan; _unbelievable_. This kid was astounding! (Okay, that was two words.) His bari-tenor even briefly reminded him of an odd but skillful melding of Puck and Finn. _  
><em>

_Inside of me, inside of me, yeah  
>Inside of me, inside of me<em>

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
>I'm only a man looking for a dream<br>I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
>And it's not easy, it's not easy to be me<em>

The song ended, and Dylan looked out to the teacher, proud of his performance. He wasn't bad—or at least that's what he thought.

"Dylan, your song was fantastic," Will complimented him. "You really have an incredible voice. Welcome: Glee is lucky to have you."

Dylan's eyes widened. _He was in? He was good enough?_ The boy pushed his brown mane away from his face, grinning widely. "Thanks Mr. Schue!" the freshman replied, walking off the stage. As he reached the door, he nodded to himself in affirmation: he'd made it.

Everett opened the backstage door and came confidently marching in. Despite the awkward student he tended to be at McKinley, on the stage he wasn't nervous—not one bit. He'd performed in front of bigger, tougher audiences than his Spanish teacher before: he could do this easily.

"Everett Harrison!" Mr. Schuester called out. Everett smiled and took a few steps onto the lit hardwood. "Hi. I'm going to be singing 'Grow For Me' from the musical _Little Shop of Horrors_, but before I do that, may I put out a couple of props?"

Though Will's eyebrow quirked up in surprise, he smiled and nodded, gesturing for the boy to do what he needed to. "Thanks." Emmet replied, pulling out a small table and a chair, and placing a plastic flower and spray bottle on top of the table. Finally, he pulled a pair of Coke-bottle glasses from his pocket and slipped them onto his face. "Okay I'll start now." Will chuckled, bobbing his head once again and leaning forward, intrigued at the performance that was about to commence.

_I've given you sunshine.  
>I've given you dirt.<br>You've given me nothin'  
>But heartache and hurt!<br>I'm beggin' you sweetly.  
>I'm down on my knees.<br>Oh please,  
>Grow for me? <em>

Everett sang to the plant with all of his heart, willing his plastic prop to perk up. _  
><em>

_I've given you plant food  
>And water to sip.<br>I've given you pot-ash.  
>You given me zip! <em>

He sprayed some water on the plant, acting devastated that it remained unchanged.

_Oh God, how I mist you.  
>Oh Pod, how you tease.<br>Now please,  
>Grow for me?<br>I've given you Southern Exposure  
>To get you to thrive.<br>I've pinched you back hard, like I'm supposed to  
>You're barely alive.<br>I've tried you at levels of moisture  
>From desert to mud!<br>I've given you grow lights and mineral supplements.  
>What do you want from me? Blood?<em>

_"Ow! Damn Roses! Damn Thorns!"  
><em>

Will was impressed at the kid's performance. There was some major talent going on there. He was reminded of a passion similar to Rachel's, only in a taller, male, and non-diva-esque (as far as he knew) capacity. _  
><em>

_I've given you sunlight.  
>I've given you rain.<br>Looks like you're not happy  
>'less I open a vein!<br>I'll give you a few drops,  
>If that'll appease.<br>Now Please...  
>Oh, Oh, Oh, Please...<br>Grow for Me..._

Will stood up from his chair and lauded the kid. "Outstanding performance Everett! You've got a lot of talent that I'm sure we'll need. You're in, and we are excited to have you!"

Everett smiled widely at the review. "Thank you Mr. Schue!" He replied, collecting his props and scrambling off of the stage, extremely pleased with himself.

Michelle smiled at her brother's impressive routine. He was truly talented when he stepped on a stage—if only he could translate that to the rest of life as well as she did. The freshman sucked in her breath, knowing her turn was quickly approaching.

"Laura Harrison!" the Spanish teacher shouted from the empty auditorium. The Audrey Hepburn look-a-like walked to the center of the stage.

"Hi. Actually it's Michelle. I mean, I answer to Laura too—it's my name—but everyone calls me Michelle." Will's eyes widened as the girl nervously rambled. "Anyways, I'm going to be singing 'Moon River' by the incomparable Audrey Hepburn." Will nodded, and the freshman intoned

_Moon river, wider than a mile  
>I'm crossing you in style some day<br>Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
>Wherever you're goin', i'm goin' your way<em>

_Two drifters, off to see the world  
>There's such a lot of world to see<br>We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
>My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me <em>

Will loved the piece. She sounded a lot like Audrey Hepburn, with impressive low-mezzo vocals—she even kind of looked like her. Will couldn't help but smile as she sang._  
><em>

_(Moon river, wider than a mile)  
>(I'm crossin' you in style some day)<br>Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
>Wherever you're goin', i'm goin' your way<em>

_Two drifters, off to see the world  
>There's such a lot of world to see<br>We're after that same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
>My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me<em>

Will laughed happily, giving the freshman two thumbs up and causing Michelle to smile in response. "Great job—welcome to Glee Michelle."

The tiny girl jumped up and down like a child on Christmas. "Yes!" she squealed, pumping her fists in the air. Will laughed at the girl's child-like antics, and Michelle skipped off of the stage happily.

Roxanne looked on as the young Cheerio exited. She was beyond anxious—she felt like she might be sick. _Maybe she should go…maybe this wasn't a good idea…maybe_—

"Roxanne Lovely!" her Spanish teacher shouted.

–_maybe she should just get this over with_. The girl fidgeted with the lapels of her jacket, shuffling toward center stage, and feeling more apprehensive than ever.

"For-my-audition-I've-chosen-'Open-Arms'-by-Journey," The young brunette all but whispered rapidly from behind her tangled waves, forcing Will to lean forward to understand her. He was actually a little concerned that Brad's accompaniment might overwhelm her voice.

_Lying beside you here in the dark  
>Feeling your heart beat with mine<br>Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
>How could our love be so blind?<em>

_We sailed on together  
>We drifted apart<br>And here you are by my side_

_So now I come to you with open arms  
>Nothing to hide, believe what I say<br>So here I am with open arms  
>Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms<br>_

Will's jaw dropped as her soprano sailed throughout the auditorium, nailing the notes perfectly. He couldn't believe it, and couldn't get enough._  
><em>

_Living without you, living alone  
>This empty house seems so cold<br>Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
>How much I wanted you home<br>_Roxanne felt at ease while performing. It was like a second nature to her._  
>But now that you've come back<br>Turned night into day  
>I need you to stay<em>

_So now I come to you with open arms  
>Nothing to hide, believe what I say<br>So here I am with open arms  
>Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms<em>

Will clapped loudly, grinning like a maniac. "Roxanne that was amazing! I didn't know you had a voice like that!" Roxie ducked her head as she blushed, but couldn't completely hide her bright beaming smile at the praise. "Welcome aboard!"

The small girl glanced up, pushing her messy locks from her face, smiling softly and nodding as she walked off the stage. She couldn't believe she had just done that!

Liam and Andrew stood together at the other end of the stage, staring at the girl leave with their mouths agape. Her singing had been mind-blowing! They turned to each other with nervous glances, knowing their own time to prove themselves was drawing near.

"Liam Stewart!" Mr. Schue called out. "You're up!"

Liam took a deep breath, pounding fists with Andrew and shaking off his nerves as best as he could. He came out and walked into the spotlight.

"Hi I'm Liam and for my audition I'm using the song 'I'm Alive' from the musical _Next to Normal_." Will gave the boy an encouraging look and gestured for him to go ahead.

_I am what you want me to be  
>And I'm your worst fear, you'll find it in me<br>Come closer  
>Come closer<em>

_I am more than memory, I am what might be  
>I am mystery<br>You know me  
>So show me<br>When I appear it's not so clear if I'm a simple spirit or I'm flesh and blood_

_But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive  
>And I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes<br>And I need you to need me, it's no surprise  
>I'm alive, so alive<br>I'm alive. _

Liam grinned, getting into the song. He even improvised a bit of choreography, though he wasn't much of a dancer.

_I am flame and I am fire  
>I am destruction, decay, and desire<br>I'll hurt you  
>I'll heal you<br>I'm your wish, your dream come true  
>And I am your darkest nightmare too<br>I've shown you  
>I own you<em>

_And though you made me, you can't change me  
>I'm the perfect stranger who knows you too well<em>

_But I'm alive, I'm alive I am so alive  
>And I'll tell you the truth if you let me try.<br>You're alive, I'm alive, and I'll show you why  
>I'm alive, so live<br>_

_This kid really had some pipes_, Will thought. The teacher tapped his foot to the beat, smiling at the performance on stage. The boy was good, and you could tell he was really feeling the music._  
><em>

_I'm alive  
>I'm right behind you.<br>You say forget but I'll remind you.  
>You can try to hide but you know that I will find you.<br>'Cause if you won't grieve me, you won't leave me behind.  
>Oh, how, oh<br>Whoa  
>Whoa<em>

_No, no, no  
>I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive.<br>If you climb on my back then we both can fly  
>If you try to deny me, I'll never die<br>I'm alive, so alive  
>I'm alive<br>Yeah yeah  
>I'm alive<br>I'm alive  
>I'm alive<br>I'm alive_

Liam finished the song with the perfect note. He looked toward Mr. Schue hopefully, and Will gave him a round of applause. "That was terrific Liam! You did really well! We'd be glad to have you in Glee!"

The sophomore smiled in satisfaction with himself and walked back to his friend—who was looking at Liam as if he'd just pulled a tripod out of his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Andrew questioned incredulously. The taller boy just shrugged his shoulders, cleaning his specs and repositioning them on his face. "You never asked," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Andrew Harold!" the curly haired teacher shouted. Liam patted his friend's back. "You're up next buddy." Andrew made his way forward, licking his lips uneasily. He'd spent most of his life behind the camera, not in the spotlight.

"I'm Andrew," he introduced himself, "and I'll be singing Coldplay's 'Paradise'. So, yeah—here goes"

_When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach so  
>She ran away in her sleep<br>and dreamed of  
>Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise<br>Every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach  
>and the bullets catch in her teeth<br>Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
>The wheel breaks the butterfly<br>Every tear a waterfall  
>In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes<br>In the night the stormy night away she'd fly  
><em>

Andrew couldn't believe he was singing and… he actually wasn't feeling uncomfortable at all! The shy boy strangely found himself pretty confident up there, standing alone beneath the glow of center stage. _  
><em>

_and dreams of  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
>She'd dream of<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

_lalalalalalalalalalala  
>And so lying underneath those stormy skies<br>She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"  
><em>

Will watched the audition: Andrew had talent (and he knew he'd been saying the same thing to all the rest but…they _were_ all talented!). He grinned, bobbing his head in rhythm with the song, even murmuring along with the lyrics here and there. Kid had a great eye for music.

_This could be  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
>This could be<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>This could be  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

Andrew dipped his head down in a bow upon finishing his song, suddenly feeling self-conscious again.

Will gave him a thumbs up. "Really good Andrew! Glee is glad to have you!" He just nodded in return and went back to his friend who was just as shocked as the shorter boy had been when _he'd_ auditioned.

"You were awesome!" the sophomore commented.

"You think so?" Andrew asked, smiling as Liam nodded earnestly.

"I guess we were both keeping secrets, huh?" the taller boy laughed. "Now let's get out of here: we've got some filming to do."

Andrew grinned in agreement and they both strode through the exit, heads ducked together as they fell deep in conversation.

Teddy slowly made his way down the aisle from the back of the audience toward the steps leading to the stage. Watching everyone before him was probably a bad idea, because now he was as panicky as ever to audition for what his brother called, "The best club in McKinley, maybe the world."

Will turned to greet him, "Hey Teddy."

Teddy nodded mutely in response.

"Are you going to audition?"

Another silent nod.

The gangly boy walked up to the stage, his legs feeling weak and yet strangely heavy as he reached the midpoint. "I-I'm going to be singing 'Mad World' by Gary Jules," he told the teacher, somewhat glad he'd decided to use Brad instead of playing himself: he was barely standing as it was.

Will acknowledged his song choice, and Brad adjusted the sheet music, hands trailing across the keys.

_All around me are familiar faces  
>Worn out places, worn out faces<br>Bright and early for the daily races  
>Going nowhere, going nowhere<em>

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
>No expression, no expression<br>Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
>No tomorrow, no tomorrow<br>_

Teddy felt at ease now. He no longer felt nervous, so he poured his heart and soul into this song._  
><em>

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles its a very, very<br>Mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
>Happy birthday, happy birthday<br>And I feel the way that every child should  
>Sit and listen, sit and listen<em>

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
>No one knew me, no one knew me<br>Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
>Look right through me, look right through me<br>_

Will was excited every minute of Teddy's song—he really liked the boy, and wanted him to do as well as his brother had. The curly-haired teacher could feel the energy the teen put into this song, and he loved it._  
><em>

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles its a very, very<br>Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world  
>Mad world<em>

Will applauded at the end of the song, beaming proudly at the boy. "That was an awesome job Teddy! You've got a gift for this—just like your brother. Probably more so, but don't tell him that! Welcome to Glee!" Teddy smiled, _just like your brother_. He strode offstage feeling very pleased for joining.

Caroline watched as the blonde walked off the stage with awe. He was really good—and kind of cute…

"Caroline… Fabray?" Will hadn't known that Quinn had a sister. He had heard people gossiping about Sue's attempts to recruit a girl she'd compared to Quinn, but he hadn't learned if she was actually related to his Glee Alum.

Caroline walked to the stage feeling the question coming. _Are you by any chance—?_ she thought to herself.

"—related to Quinn Fabray, if you don't mind asking?" the director finished out loud, and the girl had to fight to roll her eyes. Apparently, not even this place would exempt her from her sister being the first thing everyone wants to know about her.

However, she nodded respectfully. "Yes; she's my sister," she replied brusquely.

Will nodded. "Sorry for the delay. You can start whenever you're ready."

Caroline nodded. "I'm going to be singing 'Mama who Bore Me' from the Broadway musical _Spring Awakening_," she told him.

_Mama, who bore me,  
>Mama, who gave me<br>No way to handle things,  
>Who made me so sad.<br>Mama, the weeping,  
>Mama, the angels<br>No sleep in heaven  
>Or Bethlehem<em>

Caroline just lost herself in the song, like she did with every song she performed. She found herself able to tap into a feeling, a chord that somehow just resonates within her, and allowed it take over.

_Some pray that one day  
>Christ will come a callin<br>They light a candle  
>And hope that it glows<br>Some just lie there crying  
>For him to come and find them<br>But when he comes,  
>They don't know how to go<em>

Will admitted to himself that he expected a soprano like Quinn's when Caroline began. However, much to his surprise, it wasn't: though it had a little bit of Quinn's intonation in there, it wasn't really hers at all. It was actually more like having Quinn and Rachel's voice mixed together. And he felt the song choice itself was uniquely Caroline's—it was simply amazing.

_Mama, who bore me  
>Mama, who gave me<br>No way to handle things  
>Who made me so bad.<br>Mama, the weeping,  
>Mama, the angels,<br>No sleep in heaven,  
>Or Bethlehem<em>

Will's cheer echoed through the empty auditorium. "That was remarkable Caroline—fantastic work. We'd be happy to have you in Glee Club." Caroline grinned and bobbed her head in gratitude. She felt like she was glowing as she made her way out into the hallway.

Nina's eyes followed the freshman leaving the auditorium. She was good—_really_ good. "Mini-Quinn was pretty incredible, huh?" a voice from behind her commented.

Nina turned around to see Annamarie standing there with a smirk on her face. "What are you doing here?" the smaller sophmore questioned with wide eyes.

"Auditioning—you?" the sophomore replied in mock curiosity. "Oh wait—you are too! And you didn't even tell me!" She placed her arms on her hips expectantly.

"I'm sorry Annie; I just…forgot." Nina lied, shrugging apologetically.

"Well _don't_ 'forget' next time!" Annie admonished lightly, before smiling in encouragement. "Now go on… knock their socks off," just as Mr. Schue called out her name. "Nina Grannis!"

The petite sophmore grabbed the guitar case resting at her feet and approached the limelight in a mask of confidence.

"Hello," she greeted. "I'm Nina, and my audition piece is 'Domino' by Jessie J—with my guitar as an accompaniment, if you don't mind."

Will nodded, and the brunette grabbed a stool and sat down to position her guitar comfortably. She strummed a few chords, and closed her eyes for just a moment, before belting out the lyrics.

I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm 'bout to explode<p>

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>We can do this all night<br>Damn this love, is skin tight  
>Baby come on<p>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Pull me like a bass drum  
>Sparkin' up a rhythm<br>Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino <p>

She focused solely on the music, feeling herself embodying the song. She loved the feeling of performing, of being herself on stage.

Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<br>You got me losing my mind  
>My heart beats out of time<br>I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
>You strum me like a guitar<p>

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<p>

Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night  
>Damn this love, is skin tight<br>Baby come on

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Pull me like a bass drum  
>Sparkin' up a rhythm<br>Baby, come on!

Will couldn't believe the voice in her, it was well-rehearsed and crystal clear. She nailed every chord on her guitar with finesse and he stood back in his chair trying to process everything that was going on in front of him.

Ooh ooh ooh ooh 

Rock my world until the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Rock my world until the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino <p>

Will stood up and rave about the performance. "Wonderful Nina! Really—you did great. You'll be great addition to the team."

Nina bowed, packing up her guitar and stepping off the stage in high spirits—maybe this was the kind of fun she could really get into.

The junior joined up with Annie as the taller girl looked on incredulously. "I didn't know you could sing like that!" She said, her face altering into a mischievous smirk. "Another thing you 'forgot' to tell me?"

"Truthfully—I didn't know either." Nina answered with a proud grin. "Want me to wait for you?" she asked, laughing as the leggy Cheerio nodded happily.

"Annamarie Hudson!" Will's voice called from the audience, and he smiled as she walked out. "So, you decided to finally join glee?"

The sophomore nodded. "I'm going to be singing Adele's 'Turning Tables'." 

_Close enough to start a war  
>All that I have is on the floor<br>God only knows what we're fighting for  
>All that I say, you always say more<em>

_I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<em>

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you what you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables<em>

Annie loved singing, she truly did. Singing just felt…_right_. She would have considered joining Glee a long time ago if it hadn't been for Cheerios. But now—she wasn't thinking about that; she wasn't thinking about _anything_. She felt like no one was there: just her and the song.

_Under haunted skies I see  
>Where love is lost, your ghost is found<br>I've braved a hundred storms to leave you  
>As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down<em>

_I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<em>

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
>I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you what you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, turning tables<em>

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior  
>When the thumb that cost me<br>Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior  
>Standing on my own two feet<br>_

Will was stunned at mezzo-soprano that was ringing through his ears. Finn had said his sister was good. So had Kurt. But they'd never said _how_ good—certainly never said _this_ good. _  
><em>

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
>I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you what you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables<br>Turning tables, yeah, turning tables_

"Perfect." Was all the teacher could say. "Welcome to Glee, Miss Hudson."

Annie's face beamed even wider and she skipped off stage, her expression never fading.

"You were amazing!" Nina exclaimed, hugging her friend ecstatically.

"Thanks." Annie replied. The two Cheerios walked off to practice, both nervous of what Coach Sylvester would do when (there was never an "if_"_ with Coach) she found out.

Will blissfully started packing up his things as the last of the students disappeared from the room, waving to Brad as he cleaned up his sheet music and disappeared (as he did). Auditions had been great, and Will was looking forward to a great start of the new New Directions.

"Wait!" a deep voice called as footsteps scrambled down the aisle. Will turned to see Dalton Johnson standing there, fiddling with his guitar case.

"Hey Dalton; what can I do for you?" Will asked pleasantly (hopefully, wistfully, pleadingly…)

Dalton looked around uncertainly. "I-I want to audition…for Glee Club."

Will's eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled amiably and extended his hand toward the stage. "Great! Why don't you go on ahead and head on up?"

Dalton nodded slowly and made his way up the stairs. He grabbed a stool and sat himself with his guitar. "I picked 'Happiness' by The Fray," he told the teacher, who motioned for him to start.

_Happiness was just outside my window  
>I thought it'd crash blowing eighty miles an hour<br>But happiness is a little more like knocking  
>On your door, you just let it in<em>

_Happiness feels a lot like sorrow  
>Let it be, you can't make it come or go<br>But you are gone, not for good but for now  
>And gone for now feels a lot like gone for good<em>

_Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard  
>Happiness was never mine to hold<br>Careful child, light the fuse and get away  
>'Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks<br>_Dalton's foot tapped to the song. He was clearly into the song._  
>Happiness damn near destroys you<br>Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor  
>So you tell yourself, that's enough for now<br>But happiness has a violent roar_

_Happiness, it's like the old man told me  
>Look for it and you'll never find it all<br>But let it go, live your life and leave it  
>Then one day you'll wake up and she'll be home<em>

Will was taken aback by the popular student. _Who knew he had it in him?_ Will thought to himself and he leaned forward, listening intently to the song and how well the blonde's playing accompanied his bari-tenor.

_Home, she'll be, she'll be, she'll be home  
>She'll be home, she'll be home, she'll be home<br>She will be home, she'll be home, she'll be home  
>She'll be home, she'll be<br>_

The sophomore looked up to his Spanish teacher uneasily for feedback.

"Dalton…that was really good!" Will enthused, still as thrilled as he'd been for the first audition of the day. "You have amazing talent! You would be great for Glee."

Dalton nodded with a grateful half-smile and walked off the stage. Now that the song was over, he actually felt even more worried—though this time about what his friends would think when they found out.

_What a day!_ Will practically sang to himself as he went to pick up Emma from her office. He had an extra skip in his step as he made his way down the hall: there was an amazing year coming. He just knew it!

**So that was part 2! Tell me what you thought about it! Any feedback is welcome! Until next time my gleeks…**


	4. Pilot part 4

**Hey! Here's part 4 of the pilot. I really like writing this story, it fun! Anyways I'd like to thank ray4ruffles for the help! Couldn't have done it without you! Anyways on to the story! **

Monday came, and gym was over. Caroline turned off the shower head in the locker room, toweling off the excess water before wrapping the cotton cloth around her torso as she made her way to the place that held her backpack and street clothes—

Except they were gone. The girl's eyes widened in disbelief as she practically tore apart her belongings; but all that she found were her sneakers and sweaty gym ensemble.

From behind her, the freshman heard a weird cackling. She turned and realized it was two identical dark-skinned girls, petite frames hunched over their bags, giggling hysterically in the exact same tone, just a quarter second apart. And they were wearing _Cheerio_ _uniforms_.

Caroline marched up to the girls furiously. "Where are my clothes?" she demanded, causing everyone in the room to turn to watch the confrontation. Inwardly, she sighed—this weird publicity for simply demanding common courtesy was getting ridiculous.

The girls' laughter cut off immediately, though they still wore wide grins. "What do you mean?" one asked, the innocence of the tone contrasting harshly with the spite in her expression.

"How should we know where your clothes are?" the other added, trying to stifle another chuckle.

"Because you stole them," Caroline insisted; what was wrong with these girls? "So give them back before I report you."

"Report us? To whom?" They replied in unison with amused expressions. Caroline was starting to get creeped out by the black Grady twin-wannabes, but she held onto her indignation, refusing to back down to the crazy cheerleaders.

"Mrs. Tate," she threatened, glancing over at the gym teacher's office. "Or maybe I'll go straight to Principal Figgins."

The girls didn't look impressed. "With what proof? We don't have your stuff, and you didn't see us take them—" one of the girls reminded her.

"—and neither did anyone else," asserted the other, causing Caroline to glance around at the freshmen watching the interaction. They all appeared entranced by the conversation, but not one seemed to be willing to step up and help her recover her outfit.

"This isn't over," the brunette told them, glaring hard at the girls before walking back to her locker to put back on her nasty gym shirt and shorts.

She made her way through the hall toward Algebra just as it began swarming with students, ignoring all of the looks she was getting, as well as the laughter she could hear in the background. She would call her mother during lunch—it was one period of this, and then she'd have new clothes, easy enough. Those idiot bullies would _not_ intimidate her—

Caroline was so caught up in the righteous indignation of her inner monologue, she completely missed the pack of boys in letterman jackets walking her way, watching her. She didn't see the Big Gulp cups in their hands, and the keen look in their eyes.

She _did_ see a flash of red, felt the crash of frozen ice, and then realized she was covered, head to toe, in approximately five cherry slushies, in the only outfit she still had.  
>Completely shocked, she simply stood there, unaware of the people staring at her, or the jocks laughing as they ambled off, high-fiving each other. What pulled her out of her disbelief was a five-foot-eight Asian girl in a high pony with a dark pink streak and a familiar outfit walking up to her with a vindictive grin.<p>

"Boys," she commented, shaking her head in mock sympathy. "They can be _so_ clumsy. You really should consider bringing an extra set of clothes."

Caroline looked up at the Cheerio Captain and saw red that had nothing to do with the beverage she was doused in. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" she demanded, causing the junior to smile in amusement.

"Me? Nothing." She answered wickedly. "It's not like _I'm_ covered in cherry syrup."

"Who in their right mind throws slushies?" she snapped back. Was this girl demented?

"At this school—_lots of people_," Nikki replied, smile gone, gaze unyielding. "Important people. People that will continue destroying your 'too-cool' attitude until you're bleeding and broken if I tell them to." She took a step closer to the brunette. "These are _my_ halls; this is _my_ school. Got it?"

Caroline stared back just as stubbornly, just as determined. "_Bite me_," she replied, flipping her saturated hair behind her and smiling in mild satisfaction as she heard the Head Cheerio sputter and fuss as slushie residue hit her in the face.

When she made it around the corner, Caroline slipped into the nearest bathroom. She stared at her crimson-soaked self in the mirror and groaned, letting her shoulders slump. _High school sucked!_

At that moment the door flew open, startling the girl out of her pity party as she examined the blue-eyed blonde that had just come in, her pink baby doll dress swishing as she quickly shut the door, then turned back to the drenched girl.

"Hi; I saw what happened out there—figured you could use a friend," she offered, stripping off her white cardigan to hang on the door before pulling out a handful of paper towels. "I guess you figured out that Medusa and the jocks can be pretty brutal; but really, I figure this is the highlight of their life—in 10 years or less they'll either be in prison or working as Wal-Mart stockboys, right?"

Caroline laughed at the assessment, and the two girls began sponging off the syrup.

"I'm Katherine Bennet—well, Katie mostly," she introduced herself. "And you are?" Caroline looked at her, eyes wide in disbelief. She'd figured her infamous identity had made it all over school by now.

"I'm Caroline. Caroline Idina Fabray," she replied, tensing as she waited for the all-too-familiar line of questioning.

Amazingly, Katie just smiled. "That's a nice name, Caroline Idina. Kind of sounds like it's ready-made for the stage." Caroline couldn't believe it—not a _word_ about her sister! It looked as though someone had heard her prayers.

"Well," the bubbly girl finally said after a few minutes of hard work. "I think we've gotten all the slushie out of your hair, and most of the staining in your face. But you're _clothes_…I think they're D.O.A." She gestured toward the shorts and tee still sitting on Caroline's body, no longer covered in slush, but still sticky and bright red with drips and streaks.

The brunette heaved a sigh as she threw away the paper towels, pulling her wet hair into a high ponytail. "I don't think I have a choice—Nikki's clone lackies stole my clothes during gym, so this is all I have," she replied, pointing to her current outfit.

"The Jenns?" the girl asked, clarifying, "tiny black twins—always together, talking in unison?" The other girl nodded. "And that was when?"

"Just last period," Caroline answered, tilting her head curiously as the golden-tressed girl grinned, darting out of the bathroom with an "I'll be right back."

Minutes later, the pitter-patter of pink ballet flats made their way back into the girl's room.

"Pink dress, black leather jacket, and pink heels," Katie listed, holding up the found goods.

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline exclaimed. "Where did you find them?"

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders, handing the clothes over as the freshman moved into the stall. "The Jenns aren't original with their disposal of stolen outfits—they always go into the dumpster opposite the boy's locker room." Caroline wrinkled her nose as she sniffed her things, but still gratefully pulled them on. "Retrieval is easy enough: just bring some Febreeze and apply liberally."

The freshman walked back out, happily assessing her rightful clothes in the mirror, and then taking the travel-size bottle of air freshener from her new friend and spraying her outfit.

"_Thank you_," she stressed to the blonde.

Katie laughed pleasantly. "You're welcome—the lower-downs have got to watch out for each other, right?" The brunette nodded in reply, and the other girl pulled her cardigan back onto her shoulders, shifting her feet. "So…you're good then?"

Caroline smiled. "I'm good, and thanks again…" She paused a moment, then called out hopefully, "You know, if you're not too busy, I really could use someone that knows the ropes around here. You know: someone not a total jerk."

"Yeah?" the other girl replied, her face lighting up. "I can see why—experienced ropers with jerkless aptitudes can be hard to find in this school."

The two girls giggled, adjusting their bags as they moved to the door back into the halls.

Katie grinned. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she quoted as they entered the corridor, and the brunette nodded with a laugh.

They turned the corner, and spotted Nikki with the Jenns, laughing amidst a group of jocks and Cheerios.

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Give me a second Kate: I've got to have a word with my dear friend Nikki," she excused herself, striding over toward the junior.

"Hey Nikki—what do you think of my outfit? It's vintage—pretty awesome, right?"

Nikki's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly adjusted to smug bitch as she leaned slightly forward and pointedly sniffed the air. "Yeah, although I probably would have forgone the 'Rotting Garbage' scent." The group laughed, and the Captain smirked.

Caroline just kept her pleasant expression. "_So_ clever— but now it's my turn. This is my boiling point," she gestured chest height, "and this is you," she continued, raising her hand to her forehead. "Which means, Nikki, I'm done with this nonsense. You're going down—and if I were you, I'd watch my back."

The junior scoffed in disbelief. "Watch _my_ back? Because of some Cheerio-wannabe? You've got some nerve, freshman."

Caroline just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't say I didn't warn you. It's on—in layman's terms: This. Is. War." And with that Caroline whipped around, walking back to her new friend.

"What did you do?" the blonde asked in shock.

Caroline glanced back to the girl she'd just left. "Told her what she needed to hear."

That afternoon Sue paced silently in her office as she contemplated over the four Cheerios seated facing her. She had to adjust her plans carefully, or face the disaster of two years prior—and Sue Sylvester did _not_ repeat her mistakes.

"Three of you sitting here are complete disgraces to the Cheerio uniform you're wearing," She began, and was pleased to see the girls in question squirming slightly. "After hearing some _painfully_ disturbing rumors—and furthermore affirming said rumors—I find myself no longer capable of looking past your obvious shortcomings and seeing the championship potential; but instead am now completely hindered by the overwhelming stench of hair gel saturated into your once-proud polyester.

"You, for instance, little Patas Monkey," Sue began, standing in front of Michelle, eyes wide in uncertainty. "Despite your incessant chatter and disturbingly prominent eyebrows, I had seen huge possibilities in your flying skills. Now I can't help but wonder if those skills will simply transform into imitating a water weed as you and your irritatingly breathy voice sway in the background of Schuester's misfits.

"And you, Hudson," the woman continued, moving to the next girl. "I haven't seen such exuberance and rhythmic excellence since Porcelain left, despite your appalling tendency to snort like a warthog in heat. And now you plan to fight for your own place in _mediocrity_, as your brothers did before you—pathetic.

"And then there's Russia," the coach said, shaking her head sadly at the junior in front of her. "I tell her to lose a little weight (thighs are still looking a little chubby, BTW), and she goes running to hide in the Magic Eye sweater vests of one Will Schuester, all so she can waste her tumbling skills on imitating a seizure on stage."

She stared down coldly at all of them, and Nina fought hard to maintain her warring emotions. One half of her was terrified: Cheerios was her status symbol, the thing that kept her real life under the radar in this dog-fight of a school; but the other half wanted to stand up and smack Coach for calling her Russian_ and _fat_ again_.

She didn't have to look to her right to see that Michelle and Annie were wearing similar expressions of fear: being popular was important to all of them, and Nina knew they were remembering their brothers Everett and Kurt, now and before, and how they were treated at the bottom of the food chain. For pete's sake—Kurt had had to temporarily transfer his junior year.

The only person whose presence was out of place was Anastassia Moran. Stassi, while a fellow Cheerio, was considered the left hand of Nikki Hardy, and would definitely _not_ have signed up for Glee, much less anything else that would place her in the cross hairs of her Captain or Coach.

"Grannis, Moran: front and center," Sue demanded, and the two scrambled to their feet. "I've learned my lesson since my last infiltration of Schuester's Singing Mind Warp, and I've decided to show you all something I haven't shown anyone since I decided to petition against proud mothers of ugly babies riding public transportation: Charity. I'm going to allow you to keep your uniforms, and am placing all of you under the direction of the big Matryoshka Doll and the Missing Kardashian from now on. You will follow their commands as if they were mine until I tell you otherwise. Understand?"

The four girls nodded, and the blonde dictator barked the younger girls' dismissal, ordering Nina and Stassi to stay behind. The petite brunette shifted uncomfortably as she waited for Coach to take her place behind her desk.

"As stated earlier, I've learned from my attempts to use the weak-minded to bring down the Glee Club," she told them. "However, I've decided instead to make Schuester's Home of Delusional Fuzzies work for me. Your mission." Sue clicked on a link and spun the laptop to face them.

"Fabray 2.0," she explained as the two watched a video of a young girl owning a gymnastics competition. "She's faster, stronger, and has more pluck than anything I've got on my squad now, plus the obvious upgrade from the original." She stared into the faces of the students in front of her. "Your objective is to do _whatever it takes_ to make this girl a Cheerio."

"But Nikki—" Stassi ventured, and Nina couldn't help but silently agree. The confrontation that had occurred between the two of them last week was still circulating like wildfire thanks to one of Bailey's video spies, and Medusa's jock lackies' slushie retaliation this morning had been pretty brutal; though the freshman had seemed to be anything but cowed by the attack.

"I will deal with Hardy," the coach interjected. "Effective immediately, you will both sever all social ties with CheerAsian, and set yourselves on Team Fabray faster than Bieber fans to Twitter after he's rumored to have a girlfriend. Clear?" Both girls nodded. "Your Captain's ship is sinking, girls, and your General needs you to take up arms. Don't let me down. Dismissed."

Outside the door, Nina and Stassi stood facing each other. Being co-conspirators was going to be awkward, since, though both were highly popular, neither were really friends. While Nina held her status by being well-liked, Stassi, on the other hand, held hers by being feared. Plus she was kind of a bitch.

"So now what?" she finally asked.

Stassi sighed. "We're basically pulling a coup on Nikki, and, therefore, are going to have to keep Mini-Quinn from getting her soon-to-be-permanently-slushied face pounded. "So basically, you get to have your twisted little fantasy about being a Gleek with Kumbaya-loving bottom-feeder friends come true, and I get to be tortured with musical loserdom with a giant target on my back."

Nina watched as the brunette flipped her hair in exacerbation and strode down the hall toward Mr. Schue's office. _So much for relaxed fun_.

Stassi leaned up against her locker Tuesday morning, glancing at her Blackberry for what had to be the tenth time in the last three minutes. She was getting antsy standing alone in one place, watching as clumps of students glanced at her curiously before quickly looking away. While the fact that she maintained some level of fear alleviated her worry a little, she was still anxious, and stress always made her hungry. Luckily, her stomach hadn't growled since fifth grade, so the dark-haired junior was the only person that could tell how ravenous she was.

The Cheerio checked the time again, then finally gave in, pulling out a box of Tic Tacs. She popped open the lid and shook one into her palm, then paused a moment, glancing from one end of the hall to the other before smiling deviously and shaking out a second. She was desperate to calm her nerves, and, since she was about to destroy everything she'd ever held dear, she might as well let herself get fat and go for broke.

Finally, the bell echoed through the hall, signaling for all meandering students to traipse off to class. She sighed quietly as she finally spotted her cohorts—Hudson, Harrison, and Russia—taking their positions at various points of the corridor's intersection. She peeked around the corner for her target and let her gaze fix momentarily as she finally spotted the confident swishing of a crisp Cheerio uniform. She closed her eyes, blinking hard to control her body screaming against the kamikaze mission, then motioned for the others to get ready.

Stassi walked in Nikki's direction, keeping her gaze level as she watched the Cheerio Captain's body straighten up as she caught sight of her target. The brunette watched the freshman walking confidently down the halls, and wondered if was even smart enough to _understand_ the laws of the jungle.

As a confidante to the plan, Stassi was able to easily disable part of the ambush. She bumped Austin Harrison's shoulder as she began jogging toward the front line of battle, effectively causing the klutz to not only dump the entire slushie onto poor Mayhew next to him, but slide into Vargus's knee, who threw his own cup into the unfortunate crowd to the left as the Guard's legs buckled beneath his large frame.

Unfortunately for Mini-Quinn, Carter and Nikki still remained, with The Jenns trailing behind empty-handed.

The first slushie thrown was by the jock, and hit its target with ease, causing the crowd to burst into jeers. However, the second frozen attack placed the entire hallway in a deafening silence, and even Stassi froze in shock.

Because the second slushie had come from the opposite direction: Caroline Fabray had not entered the halls empty-handed. She had been prepared for a fight, and now Carter Macy stood terrifyingly still except for the furious tremors rippling pieces of slush off of his body, while the Jenns screamed and threw themselves backwards, away from the icy beverage.

Nikki looked on, her emotions flipping from confusion, to astonishment, to blind fury, and the Cheerio and Jock both took a step forward, fists clenched.

Stassi chose that moment to enter the fray, effectively blocking access to the girl. The junior was a mean bitch, but honestly, putting herself in front of a momentarily thwarted Nikki Hardy and livid Carter Macy covered in slushie was one of the most bone-chilling things she'd ever done.

"Enough," she told Nikki, eyes locked on her friend—_former_ friend— and triggering a soap opera-worthy gasp throughout their audience.

"A, get out of the way," the Captain growled, hand flickering to the side, demanding compliance as she firmly grasped her Big Gulp.

"It's over Nik; call it even and just let it go," Stassi insisted, eyes pleading that things weren't happening exactly as she knew they would.

"The hell I will," the girl bit, glaring at the two girls facing against her as The Jenns repositioned themselves on her six. "It's over when I say so—now _step off_."

The former Second never wavered from her place, didn't say a word. She kept her face neutral, her gaze locked on Nikki's in this ultimate act of defiance.

The Asian girl scoffed, eyes widening. "You're kidding right? You think your one-man army is going to protect _her_? Protect _either_ of you?"

"Not one," Nina replied, stepping out from the crowd with Annie and Michelle flanking her, and together the four of them stood as a wall against the Cheerio Captain.

For a moment, Nikki was stunned, her nose twitching in alarm. However, she quickly recovered, taking a step forward alone as Stassi mirrored her.

"You really want this A?" the girl asked in hushed tones. "We were a team—Fear Incarnate. You couldn't have asked for any better. Do you really want to draw your line in the sand here? With _her_?" Stassi remained silent, but for the two old friends, silence was more than enough. "What happened to you A?"

"Things change," Stassi told her simply.

Nikki Hardy watched her, then slowly nodded in concession, face transitioning into a malicious smile. "Then I guess I've got to change with them," she concluded with a shrug, tilting the contents of the cup in her hand over her ex-friend's head. "Welcome to the bottom of the barrel."

The jocks were the first to recover, laughing and jeering as the brunette sputtered from the ice seeping down her uniform. However, Stassi remained mute as the rest of the hallway erupted in gossip, and simply allowed the other girls to guide her and Fabray to the nearest bathroom.

As she changed from her Cheerio uniform into a trendy black skirt and cerulean top, she looked into the mirror and felt her former life dissolving around her.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<em>

Stassi watched the other girls making idle chit chat with Caroline, wisely leaving the junior alone as she dried her long dark hair, now curling wildly, with paper towels.

_But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<em>

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_When laying with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing is better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<em>

As she made her way down the halls for the rest of the day, out of uniform, she watched Nikki and The Twins as they owned the school, marching with chins held high through the corridor; laughing happily as they gathered with Carter and his friends. Every time she passed, she saw Nikki's eyes flicker toward her with an almost wounded expression, before the HBIC mask slid in over it and she turned away.

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!<em>

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

Stassi belted out the final verse as she refocused on her new assignment: the music room, with McKinley's New Directions watching her intently. Her mezzo-soprano projected throughout the room as she sold her desire to the curly-haired freak in charge.

_I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, ohhhh!<em>

_Let it burn_

Goodbye friends.

_Let it burn_

Goodbye popularity.

_Let it burn…_

Goodbye life.

Everyone was sitting in the choir room chairs expectantly

Stassi had settled back into her place in the second row as she, Nina, Annie, and Michelle all placed themselves in seats surrounding Caroline, making the young girl feel even more uneasy: she'd gone from having an intense hatred for all Cheerios to suddenly having four standing up for her against their pink-streaked evil leader and wanting to play besties. She honestly wasn't sure what to make of it, and so for now had only thought to smile and nod as the girls discussed music and school before Mr. Schuester had entered the room.

Emma had taken a seat behind Dylan and Everett, both of whom she'd seen around in Geometry but wasn't really friends with, listening vaguely as they had compared theater notes (apparently they ran in similar circles, just not together). She didn't know anyone here that well and attempted to fix her already perfect posture, feeling her isolation and discomfort was painfully apparent.

Liam, Andrew, and Teddy arranged themselves in a close huddle more towards the center, on the opposite side of the Cheerios. The three had become instant friends, delving deep in conversation about interviews and archives, and discussing some sort of collaboration project as they waited for rehearsals to begin.

And Roxie just sat in a furthest seat from the front, behind the boys and distant from all of them.

Will considered the scene as he stood from his seat in the front row and turned to face them. "That was great Stassi—your passion is just what we need here!" he told her, smiling encouragingly.

"Okay guys, welcome to New Direction's first official rehearsal! Are you ready to get this party started?" There was a smattering of claps and affirmation, but Will continued unphased. "Alright! Now to start off, why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

Audible groans filled the room.

"Come on," the curly-haired director pressed on. "Who will start us off?" He looked around at the stone-faced group. "How about you, Teddy?"

Teddy froze on the spot. _Why him?_ He hesitantly got up.

"Hi, I'm Teddy Abrams, and I sing baritone." He mumbled, quickly sitting back down. Mr. Schue smiled expectantly at the next person

"I'm Andrew Harold, and…I don't know what I sing."

"Liam Stewart—baritenor."

"Roxie-" the timid freshman began, only to be interrupted by the frustrated Cheerio in the back of the room.

"Mr. Schue," Stassi griped. "We're not in third grade— we already know who's worth knowing, and anyone else will either get interesting or get out."

The teacher stared uncomfortably at the newest member, then at the rest of the team who were either shrugging in agreement or pointedly not making eye contact. "Well okay, then I guess we should just get—"

"Sorry Mr. Schue," a voice panted from the door, and the members turned to see Dalton Johnson leaning against the frame, catching his breath. "Had a thing; won't happen again."

Will nodded. "Not a problem Dalton; take a seat anywhere." The boy ignored the incredulous expressions of the Cheerios as he found a seat in the back, next to a now beet-red freshman who ducked her face into her tangled web of chocolate locks. This was the boy she'd bumped into last week, now sitting in the chair next to her, flashing a quick smile in greeting before turning back to the front. She pushed the memory from her mind and did the same.

The Spanish instructor clapped his hands, rubbing them together eagerly. "Alright guys! So as the initiation of McKinley's next generation of New Directions, we are going to be starting off the week with a group number. And for our first time, I thought we'd do-"

"Adele!"

"Coldplay!"

"RENT!"

"I was thinking something more classic…" Will grinned, pulling music sheets from his hand and passing them around.

Will and the new New Directions were still rehearsing the song the teacher had chosen. "Alright guys—from the top!" he called again, and Brad begin to play.

Everett stepped forward, taking slow strides with purpose._ Just a small town girl,_ he sang,_  
>livin´ in a lonely world.<br>She took the midnight train goin´ anywhere_

__Stassi may have thought this was the dumbest idea possible, but she never did anything halfway.

_Just a city boy, _she belted, taking Everett's hand.

_Born and raised in South Detroit. _He attempted to pull her gently toward him as he stepped backwards, but became distracted as his sweaty hand slipped from hers, causing him to pull her off balance into his chest instead, and she stomped on his foot in retaliation as she finished her phrase._  
>H-he took the midnight train goin´ anywhere<em>

__Liam stepped out, watching the two split apart and walk back to the arc._ A singer in a smoky room,_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume, _Michelle intoned, coming behind him and touching his arm as they sang together, though the boy's projection overwhelmed the younger girl's.

_For a smile they can share the night,  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

The group swayed, shifting from one foot to the other as their arc separated into two staggered lines_. Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night. _The front and back lines crossed as they switched spots, and Roxie bumped into Annie on her way forward with a loud "Oops!"._  
>Streetlights, people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the night <em>They were supposed to do a 180 as their hands extended outwards toward downstage right, but most were either a half beat early or late, and Caroline accidentally made a complete 360, slapping Teddy in the face.

"Ow!" the boy yelled, bringing his hands to his nose, and Will waved them all to a stop.

"It's okay guys: you're doing really well. Let's just try it again—"

"Mr. Schue, I know I'm not a musical protégé or anything," Nina spoke up. "But I've got to put my foot down. This song is awful—and so are we."

"It sounds like drunken toddlers teething, only with less talent," Stassi added. "And if that kid pulls me down again—" she pointed a finger in Everett's direction "—I may have to kill him."

It was extreme, but no one spoke against the assessment. Their sound balance was really off, someone kept jumping an octave, and the simple choreography was starting to cause injuries.

"We suck." Caroline murmured quietly.

"Come on guys," Mr. Schue insisted, nudging shoulders as he walked amongst them. "You're just new—with a little more work we'll get it right. Now come on: from the top!"

Two days later Will was walking toward the music room with a little less pep than before. His new kids, despite having great talent on their own, we're in desperate need of some basic training in working as a team. His plan to go back to basics was crawling by way of progress as he worked with the kids on spacing and balance.

The teacher was so lost in thought he almost ran straight into Sue, grinning like she'd _already_ ruined his day.

"Hey Buddy!" Sue smiled. "How's your mediocre club doing with their impression of Ashlee Simpson before she's Auto-tuned? Yeah, we've all heard them Schuester. And I thought last year's misfits were painful to be around—my ears are _still_ throbbing from passing the halls during yesterday's rehearsal." She laughed. "At this rate, I won't even have to _try_ to disband your little club; you're band of losers will crumble like the broken flakes of gel in those crispy locks glued onto your head."

Everyone was sitting in their seats, waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. There was a smattering of conversation, but not like the first day had been. Ever since they'd started practicing (and seeming to get worse and worse), everyone seemed to be tip-toeing around each other, waiting…

"You know what? I'll say it," Stassi spoke up, throwing her hands in the air. "This blows like Old Faithful."

"Stassi!" Dalton exclaimed.

"Come on Dalt," she insisted. "_You_ know it, _I_ know it. Everything they had in previous years? We_ don't_—it's been three days and we still can't go through the number without practically injuring somebody."

"Come on," Everett argued. "We're not _that_ bad."

"Really Ev?" Annie spoke up. "You of all people are going to argue with her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michelle bit out defensively.

"Jeez Chelle, calm down," Annie backtracked. "I meant _he_ was getting knocked around just as much as anyone."

The freshman relaxed a little, but Liam suddenly spoke up. "Well maybe he wouldn't be if _someone_ would just stop showing off so much," he said, glancing at Nina pointedly.

"It's not showing off if you're doing it right," she retorted.

"Doing _what_ right? _We're_ doing a kick-ball-change, and _you're_ going crazy with a pad of barrettes or something."

"It's a _pas de bourrées_," Michelle shot back. "And at least she's not drowning out the rest of us with an annoyingly loud, totally flat baritenor!"

"Guys, stop it: this is ridiculous!" Emma exclaimed at the group.

"Andrew, Teddy—back me up here," Liam continued, looking back to his friends for help.

"Well—" Andrew mumbled, looking at his feet. Teddy just pushed his fingers against his temples.

"Seriously guys? Thanks a lot," the tall brunette snapped. "Forget this," he grumbled, slinging his bag roughly over his shoulder and stalking out.

"Liam!" Andrew and Caroline both shouted after the retreating figure. "Where the hell is Mr. Schue?" Caroline demanded of no one in particular.

"You're wrong Sue," Will told the woman confidently. "These guys may not be the best _yet_, but I know they're going to be great. They've got the passion and the drive, and they're going to blow the competition out of the water." And with that, he stepped past her, knocking into the Cheerio Coach's shoulder as he made his way to the kids.

Then he saw a tall figure storming from the room. "Liam?" Will called, barely recognizing the boy from the back; but his student didn't turn around. Then Will heard the overlapping arguments _inside_ the room.

"It's not _his_ fault _she's_ got no control!" someone shouted. "I mean, she can't even sing in the right octave?"

"How about you say that again and I'll permanently change _your_ octave," an angry voice retorted.

"Back off Superbitch!"

"Hey-_you_ back off, Bishop Forker!

"Caroline!" Will shouted, realizing where the last insult had come from. The entire club (minus Liam) was standing, practically at each other's throats. "What the heck is going on here?"

Annie ran her hands through her already perfectly-shaped high pony. "Mr. Schue; my brothers loved this club, and I want this to work, but—"  
>"It's not," Nina finished, glancing at the other Cheerios for support. "We're redefining terrible, and we have made zero progress in the last two rehearsals, except I think Stassi is getting closer to <em>purposely<em> hurting Everett on stage."

"Nope; I'm already there," Stassi responded, glaring at the boy.

"Come on guys," Will pleaded, looking around the room at the kids that wouldn't meet his eyes. "These things take time—you can't give up _now_."

"It's not giving up, Mr. Schue, so much as considering our dignity," Andrew told him quietly.

"You don't really believe that," the teacher replied at the admission. "Guys?"

Nobody said anything for a moment, and then Stassi stood up. "I'm sorry Schuester; I tried, really; but…this isn't going to work." She weaved her way down the stairs and made for the door.

"Stassi," Annie called, causing both the dark brunette and the Spanish teacher to hit her with a surprised look.

"Annie," Mr. Schue began in disbelief. "Your brothers—"

"Would want me to be happy," Annie interjected. She ducked her head down apologetically and grabbed her bag as she stood with the other Cheerio at the door, glancing backwards at the others still in their chairs.

Nina and Michelle looked back and forth between the Cheerios and Caroline, neither sure of what to do. Which is why their jaws went slack when the tiny freshman picked up her bag and joined the girls at the exit.

The four Cheerios and Caroline made their way out, the three youngest casting remorseful glances at the team as they left the room.

Andrew didn't know why he was still here: he had to go find Liam. He gave Teddy a significant look and mumbled an apology to Mr. Schue as he exited the room, Emma moving quietly behind him.

Will looked around at the remaining Glee Clubbers: Dylan, Teddy, Everett, Dalton, and Roxie alone remained in their seats. _What had just happened?_

"Okay guys," he said after a long minute passed. "It'll be alright. Let's just…start from the beginning."


	5. Pilot part 5

Will propped his elbows on his wife's desk, leaning forward to bury his face in his hands. "I don't even know how it happened—one minute we were thirteen and fine, the next everyone was going for the jugular and eight of them just walked out the door." He looked up at the redheaded counselor. "You don't think this was Sue's work, do you?"

"Oh Will," Emma comforted him, placing a soft hand on her husband's shoulder. "While I wouldn't put it past Sue to create an overdone and overly elaborate way to make you unhappy and destroy the club, I think there's a much easier explanation." She ticked off her fingers, "Stassi Moran, Nina Grannis, Annie Hudson, and Michelle Harrison—all Cheerios, all used to being driven and excellent.

"The same with Emma Malley—I don't think she's done poorly in anything she's signed up for.

"Andrew and Liam get pushed around enough without adding another club to the mix, and Caroline's new—if the girls are being nice to her, I'd expect her to stay close to them."

"But to be down to five—we need _twelve_ to even be eligible to compete…" Will moaned. For the first time since he'd begun New Directions, he'd allowed himself a moment to think he wouldn't have to worry about numbers and could just focus on the kids.

"You've figured it out before; you'll do it again," Mrs. Schuester told him fondly. "Just give the others a couple days to breathe and think it over. And in the meantime, focus on the ones you have."

He smiled and reached to take his wife's hand. She was right, and he had work to do.

Liam walked down the hallways of McKinley alone Friday morning: he still wasn't talking to Andrew or Teddy, both of whom called apologizing last night. But he was done with it: he didn't want to be in a group that just tore each other down—he got enough of that during normal school hours.

He stood outside of his classroom, fiddling with his camera, recording the steady stream of students flowing by him. The tall brunette wasn't even really watching what he was doing; just staring at a bunch of faceless blurs drift across the screen.

The camera was suddenly snatched from his hands, and Liam looked up to see none other than Matt Vargus sneering at him.

"Hey fagtard—where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, and give me back my camera," Liam retorted, _really_ not in the mood to deal with this jerk.

"Why? Are you sending your _boyfriend_ a love note? I bet you guys spend hours on the phone telling each other how much you love your faggy kisses." The boy laughed, and Liam tried to take advantage of his hunched shape to reach out and grab the camera back.

"For a straight guy, you sure think about two guys together a lot," Liam countered.

The jock recovered, his empty hand shooting out to grab the lanky boy by the collar and pin him up against the wall as his glasses clattered to the ground. "Are you accusing _me _of something, loser?" he scoffed. "Trying to infect _me_ with your homo-ness?"

"I just…want…my camera back," the sophomore grunted, hands struggling against the Guard's vice grip.

"Funny," the larger boy replied. "I seem to remember Jenn Dalton telling you to ditch the camera or we'd take care of both of you." He looked at the equipment in his hand and then back to Liam with a cruel grin. "That's too bad for you freak."

Suddenly the senior stumbled forward, losing his grip on his victim, as an unknown force jostled him from his stance. Liam dropped to the ground as Matt whirled around to identify the culprit.

Both bully and target stared on, mouths agape, as they identified the suicidal soul as Andrew Harold, trembling head to toe as he snatched back his friend's camera.

"B-back off, Vargus," he stuttered, trying to act assertive. He slipped next to Liam and held out a hand to help his friend up. "Just l-leave us alone."

Vargus continued to stare another moment, then started bursting into laughter, just barely able to keep himself standing. Andrew's eyes went so wide, Liam thought he could see the muscles holding them in place, but the shorter boy managed to pass the camera to the other, who slipped it discretely into his leather pack.

The jock finally stopped long enough to grab both boys, calling to a couple friends from down the hall. The three oafs frog-marched the two outside, then ceremoniously heaved them into the dumpster.

"You wanted to be alone," the burly boy said as the other two walked away. "This is where queers get their privacy." And with that he ran off to join the others, laughing and high-fiving as they made their way back inside.

Liam picked a fast food wrapper off of his shoulder. "Ew," he deadpanned, and then turned to consider the boy brushing something orange and stringy out of his hair. "What _was_ that?" he asked in awe.

Andrew glanced at his friend, and then looked back down. "You're _such_ an idiot," he told him. "Sometimes I feel like you purposely go looking for a fight, even though you _know_ you're going to end up like this." He gestured around the container.

"But," he continued, sighing and looking meaningfully at his partner-in-crime. "You've always backed me up, and…you deserve the same, you know? You're my best friend, and if this is what you've got to do—then I guess I do too." He nodded emphatically. "With everything."

"Guys!" a voice shouted, and the boys watched Teddy running up to them from the parking lot. "Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly.

The two looked at each other and nodded—they were, in more ways than one. Teddy reached out a hand to help them out, handing them both HandiWipes as they landed on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," the blonde told them. "I never seem to be there at the right time."

"You would've just ended up in the dumpster too," Andrew told him.

"But we're friends," Teddy insisted. "If it's one of us, it's all of us, right?"

The boys looked at each other and grinned. "Right," Liam said, pounding Teddy's fist with his own as the three began walking back towards the school's entrance.

"Not that I want to be in the dumpster," Teddy added, laughing with the other boys. "But I will always be there with a wet cloth…"

Stassi munched on her Luna bar half as she sat in the bleachers. She'd skipped first period, not wanting to face Nikki, or anyone else for that matter. Coach had found out she'd led a walk-out of Glee, but surprisingly hadn't been angry, since they'd gotten Mini-Quinn to come with. In fact, she seemed ecstatic by the way the scene had played out.

Honestly, the brunette was miserable: she had lost her friend, lost her clique, lost her desire to even _try_ to be part of the stupid Glee Club…and now, even hungry, she had lost her appetite.

As she put away the quarter of energy bar left, she looked out at the students jogging around the track.

"So I heard you led a mutiny down in Loserville," a voice spoke up from the stairs, and Stassi turned to see Nikki walking up. She moved to stand, but the Captain raised her hands, showing they were empty. "Chill, I come in neutrality."

Stassi relaxed a little, and Nikki watched her, leaning up against the rail. "So—singing in the rain not your style?" the girl repeated, and Stassi shook her head, shrugging.

"He tried to make us sing Journey," she laughed. "And god—the kids can barely walk a straight line, you know?"

Nikki chuckled. "Speaking of, did you see Addie Baxter earlier?"

"She tripped over her feet walking to the field!" Stassi recalled. "Knocked over three other girls, one of whom was Sara Patterson, and boy was she unhappy."

"Pudgy bitch probably needed three people and a tow truck to stand her up again."

The two sniggered happily, Stassi trying to push aside the nagging reminder in the back of her head reminding her she wasn't supposed to even be _talking_ to the girl in front of her.

"So, Sue found out about that little incident with Amanda the other day and took me off the Wolf Wall," Nikki segued, meeting her frenemy's eyes significantly. "As a result, I found myself at home yesterday in a pensive state. I mean, Monday, everything's fine—we knock around some girls, spread some gossip, slushie some insignificant bottom-feeders." She paused. "The Tuesday morning comes around, and suddenly you're no longer interested in being HBIC; you're joining Gleetards and making nice with Mini-Quinn and becoming besties with Russia, Hudson, and Motor-Mouth. And then Sue knocks me down a peg for locking a wannabe Cheerio in a locker?"

The tumbler said nothing, and after a moment, Nikki continued. "I know you A. I've known you since seventh grade, and you haven't changed one bit—until now, when you suddenly decide to morph into Miss McKinley Sugar Fairy Hero? No—you're playing an angle, something to do with Mini-Q, and _that's_ why you hoisted colors."

Stassi shrugged, not admitting to anything. "I guess you've got it all figured out then," she replied nonchalantly.

The taller girl sighed. "Just tell me this—is she even _worth_ your time?"

Stassi thought back to the past week—the Glee rehearsals, the conversations in the hall, all of it. The other Cheerios had taken to her instantly, Fabray 2.0's virtuous qualities seemingly in the foreground for the majority of the time. But when it came to Nikki, The Jenns, and the Jocks…

"Girl's got moxie," she replied, smirking. "Not really HBIC material, but moxie nonetheless. You might actually have your work cut out for you, Nik."

The Captain laughed, then stuck out her hand. "Can't go easy on you A—you know that."

Stassi took her hand. "I'd be insulted if you did," she replied.

"But, just to warn you—Carter's TA-ing third period, and he is still a little steamed about your girl."

Stassi smiled, grateful for the heads up, and shuffled down the bleachers, back to class.

Emma hovered over the stack of papers she was supposed to be going over before lunch ended. She set them down and stared at the practically empty layout she still had for the newest edition that was meant to go to bed tomorrow night. She was _not_ focused.

It wasn't even just the paper—she'd gotten into a fight with Ashwin today about their plans for next week—he'd had to cancel to take some last-minute field trip up to Columbus to talk about rangeland management; and when he'd tried to reschedule, she'd just thrown her hands up in exasperation and told him to forget it, saying she didn't want BreadStix and was cutting carbs anyways.

She kept trying to blame it on the ninety-six she'd gotten on the vocabulary test in English, but if she was honest, she knew the reason—she'd quit a club, and Emma Malley didn't quit clubs. Especially clubs she'd really liked the idea of belonging to, and had only given it two days rehearsal's worth of chance. It seemed like a pathetic move, and she could feel the University Powers That Be commentating in her head on her poor show of effort and workmanship in the face of new things.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, pulling Emma back into the present. She looked up and watched a curvy girl with bleach blonde hair slide into the office, holding a folder.

"Editorial illustrations," the girl reported, pushing her artwork forward. "I actually really like the one about Figgins with the sign saying—"

"Thanks, Addie," Emma interrupted, taking the pieces and skimming them over. "I'll look them over and hand back any notes tomorrow." The brunette shuffled her articles around the desk, searching for her own work buried in the stack.

She looked back up when she realized the other hadn't left. "Addie, I'm not going to put in an article discussing whether the bullying of our school is a mirrored projection of the school's athletes' own sexual insecurities," Emma told her—she felt they'd already exhausted this debate, and now she was just getting irritated.

"It would be a great piece, and I've already done tons of research—"

"I'm not bringing down the wrath of McKinley's elite onto this paper!" the editor countered, turning her back to the blonde as she continued her search for her article.

Addie huffed in concession, eyes rolling in irritation. "Fine, but what I was _originally_ going to tell you was that Zeke still doesn't have the Nikon."

Emma froze, slowly rotating herself back to her satirist. "What?" she demanded, voice low.

"He said _she_ said—" Addie began, cut off by the brunette marching angrily out of her office, through the newsroom, out the door, and down the hall.

Emma Malley strode down McKinley's corridors in a passion. This was beyond ridiculous—this was infuriating. If she wasn't a better person…

The sophomore reached her destination, only to stumble at the door as a boy with shaggy, straw-colored locks came out.

She and Teddy stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, neither sure where to look or what to say.

"I needed an accessory shoe for a project—"he explained quickly just as she spoke up, "I'm here for the paper; we need a Nikon—"

They both laughed uncomfortably. "So; how are…things?" Emma asked, glancing up.

"_Things_…are okay, I guess," he replied. "Shaky, you know? Could always use another person…"

"Yeah," she agreed, shifting on her feet. "Extra people are always good for shaky things." The sophomore wanted to smack herself for sounding like such an idiot.

"I don't care!" a voice called from inside the room, and the two glanced at the door Teddy was still holding open.

"I should—"Emma said, gesturing to the door.

"Yeah, and me—"the tall boy motioned toward the hallway.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Emma stepped inside, feeling awkward as she'd lost all of her momentum in the weird interaction at the door; but she tried to regain her righteous fury as she moved further in.

Seated at a large table was her target. Emma walked cooly over to Bai Lee Walker and stood over the junior as she delicately brushed an attachment to some out-of-sight electronic.

"What's on your mind, Malley?" the girl asked, not looking up.

"Sorry to disturb you Bai—" she began in a pleasant tone.

"No you're not, and don't call me Bai—nobody at this school bothers, so why should you?" the other countered, still not looking up as she examined the microscopic imperfection on the device in her hand. "Now—what do you want?"

"My Nikon D3100," Emma replied, giving up all pretense of small talk, but attempting to keep her body language relaxed. "You said it'd be ready by today."

"I did—he will." The older girl answered.

"I have a kid going out to a football game in two hours, Bay," Emma insisted. "He's going to need that camera before he jumps on the bus."

"If you're sending Stevens, he'll need more than that," Bay murmured, a slight smirk appearing beneath her long bangs.

"Bay!" Emma snapped—it had been like this ever since the other girl had stepped down from the paper and she'd become the new editor-in-chief. It was as if she'd made it her personal mission to make everything twice as hard on the poor sophomore. The whole situation almost made her miss Jacob Ben-Israel and his creepy leering. "I need that camera for tonight: the newspaper goes to bed tomorrow, and—"

The dark-haired girl finally looked up and met the editor's eyes. Her gaze was intense, but Emma held her own.

"Malley— first, I've been in this business longer than you, so don't try to push me around. Second, Paul has been checked out by some art geeks, so he has to be returned, inventoried, and cleaned before he can be checked out again. I guaranteed your boy that that would happen in time for your assignment, and it will, so cool your jets. And third," Emma could see the flash of irritation as the girl brought up her last point. "Don't forget: I was the paper's editor up until recently, so I know exactly _how and when_ that paper goes down. If the pics don't make it in time, that's on _your_ guy, not mine."

They were both pulled from their face-off when a squeaky pair of converse shoes made their way through the door. Emma noted that the girl, dressed in ripped jeans and draped in an army jacket, seemed a little winded, and watched as she glanced up at the clock and beamed, commenting, "Just in time. Sorry, Bailey: there was a whole mishap with some matting and—"

"Don't care unless it affects Paul, Rhi" the junior told the girl, eyebrows quirking upward in question.

"Nope: he was brilliant; absolutely perfect," the bespeckled girl bubbled, pushing back her dirty blonde tresses and placing the camera bag on the table. Both girls watched as Bailey started rifling through it, quickly glancing over all of the pieces.

"Okay," she said, apparently satisfied as she pushed a binder toward the art geek. "Sign and date, good luck and get out."

"Nice to see you again too Bay," Rhi replied, flitting back out the door and once again leaving Emma and her nemesis alone.

"So, my camera?" the current editor finally prodded after deciding the former wasn't going to say anything.

Bailey sighed and looked back up at the brunette. "I can either give it a full work-up now and sign it back out to you properly in about an hour, or you can sign it out now and take full responsibility to any damages or missing parts that have occurred since it was last inventoried and cleaned."

Emma glanced back at the closed door, considering the girl who'd just left. "What do you think about the blonde?" she asked, knowing, if nothing else, Bailey was always honest about equipment.

"Arianna Gauthier," Bailey supplied, doing a quick sweep over the Nikon. "Art clubber, big on photography. She's got a Canon PowerShot S100, but uses some of the AV stuff for more precise work.

Attitude's a bit too lax for my personal taste, but she always brings back the boys in top shape." The Korean girl paused, shrugging in concession as she replaced the camera in its bag. "You could probably get away with skipping protocol this time—just don't make it a habit."

"Fine," Emma agreed, quickly signing the paperwork and taking the equipment as quickly as she could from the girl. She exhaled noisily as she made her way back to the newsroom, desperate to avoid any other awkward encounters

From now on; the photo-journalists were picking up their own cameras.

It was the second to last period of the day, and Roxie sat apathetically in Health class. She'd done the reading, and today was a substitute. This predictably meant a video, so she pulled out a fashion magazine and started perusing the pages from the back of the class.

"Miss Lovely?" the sub's voice called out, and the brunette's eyes widened in fear of being caught. "You have a note in the office; please take a pass."

Puzzled, Roxie gathered her belongings and stood up, slowly making her way to the front. Who would be sending her a note?

She entered the hall and stared in even greater confusion at a tall boy with an athletic build and goofy grin.

_Dalton?_ She thought, quirking her eyebrows in bewilderment.

"Hey Roxie," he greeter her. When she said nothing, he brought his hand to his chest, "Dalton, remember?"

She nodded.

"I'm an office assistant this period," he explained. "So after the first week or so, there's not a lot going on. I figured we could hang out if you wanted."

_You want to hang out with me?_ Roxie questioned internally, eyes widening.

The boy chuckled, gesturing down the hall. "Come on; the music room's empty."

Not having anything better to do, the girl nodded and followed.

The two sat in the room, Roxie examining the keys at the piano while Dalton gazed around.

"It's kind of a mess right now, isn't it?" he asked.

_You mean the fact that most of the team was ready to kill each other, and over half of the group walked out just yesterday?_ She inner monologued, nodding in agreement.

"I mean—how did we go from thirteen people who couldn't wait to get started, to five who still aren't sure staying was a good idea?"

Their eyes met, and at the same moment the blonde spoke aloud as the brunette thought "_Journey._"

"I just can't believe it ended before it even started," the boy continued.

_They're scared_, she contemplated, shrugging. _Scared of being unpopular, scared of doing badly, scared of putting themselves out there._

"But being scared is a crappy reason to give up," Dalton argued, and Roxie's head shot up. _Had she said that out loud?_

"Were you thinking that too?" He asked with a grin, and the girl eased back into her seat. Apparently it had just been a common thought. "You don't say much, do you?" She shook her head. "But I bet you've got all sorts of rocks rolling around under that beret," he continued, and she blushed beneath her tangles.

"Okay Rox," he addressed her, "Let's get the moss out then and figure out how we're going to fix this." She watched as he stood up and started pacing.

The brunette looked at him skeptically.

"I know—why is this so important to _me_? I'm popular, I'm hot, I'm awesome—why do I need this, right?" He chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "I don't even know if I could explain it," he told her as he thought out loud, swinging his arms as he bounced in place on the balls of his feet. "It's the idea, I guess—you know? Having something that's mine that I like; that I'm liked _for,_ because I deserve it, not because I lucked into it. I get up on stage and sing, and I can't help it—I _want_ it."

Roxie nodded. "These moments, right now—they're what we have, what we can count on. It makes sense to want to make the most of them."

"Huh—she speaks," Dalton commented, arching an eyebrow in her direction and causing the girl to blush again. "Pretty well—go figure." He walked over and sat on the bench next to her with a grin. "Okay then, Silent Sage: let's go get our team back." And with a smile, he pulled the girl after him as they headed to the music section in the library.


	6. Pilot part 6

Nina weaved quickly through the crowd of students after the final bell rang. She was trying to text and walk and scope the halls all at the same time, and was not nearly as accomplished as she'd hoped. She finally finished her message and was about to push send when she spotted Stassi in front of the auditorium.

"Oh, thank god you're here!" she exclaimed, closing her phone. "I need you to go grab Caroline—I have to meet Figgins at the auditorium after school."

Stassi's expression turned suspicious. "_I_ just got a note from Figgins to meet him after school."

The two girls stared at each other, when Michelle suddenly bounced up next to them. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" she asked cheerfully.

"Did you get a message to come here?" Nina asked the freshman.

"Yeah, from the principal—how did you know?" the young girl asked, watching the older girls share a silent communication.

"Figgins is either having a meeting with the entire Cheerio's squad—" Nina assessed.

"—Or something's up," Stassi finished, glancing around warily at the crowd streaming by.

"Nikki couldn't have gotten official letterhead," Nina murmured, to which Stassi shook her head in confirmation. "Do you think it's Coach?"

"But it's from the principal's office!" the young girl insisted.

"Because Coach would _never_ steal paperwork from Figgin's desk," the meaner of the juniors remarked sarcastically.

"Hey guys," Annie greeted them, from the hall, carrying a suspicious slip of paper. "Why—?"

She gaze flickered from Stassi's defensive stance, to Nina's thoughtful demeanor, to Michelle's look of sheer terror. "Are we blown?" she asked.

"Blown from what?" a voice asked from behind them, and they all turned to see Caroline smiling in greeting. "I was going to wait, but I had a message saying—"

Four hands raised identical letters.

Caroline's expression turned puzzled. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I suggest we get out of the hallway, just in case," Stassi recommended, herding the girls into the dark room.

Standing on stage stood a bunch of shadows Caroline couldn't quite make out.

"Hey!" she shouted, with a hushed "Ow!" as she felt Michelle smack her shoulder with a "Shhh!".

Suddenly, the light switch was thrown, and the Cheerios (and Caroline) recognized the people occupying the platform.

"What are you guys doing here?" Liam asked, as Teddy stepped from behind the curtain to join him and Andrew.

"Figgins," Annie answered as the group made their way down the aisle and up the stairs. "You?"

"Same," Andrew replied, and the boys held up their sheets.

"Us too," Everett and Emma called out from the backstage door, joining the group.

"And here I thought we were special," Caroline remarked with a smile as she watched Dylan amble through the aisle and join them. "Are we in trouble?"

"Not exactly," a voice called from the audience.

Will stacked the papers on his desk, and then grabbed the folder with new sheet music as he exited his office. He'd decided to try something new, since now they were down to five, with only one mezzo-soprano and four baritenors. After yesterday's blowout, it was definitely going to be a rough rehearsal, but Emma was right—he needed to focus on the kids he had, and with time he would pull together a full roster and make it work. Just like they had before.

The teacher listened as he approached the music room, relaxing as it sounded calm. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

It was empty.

He looked up at the clock, but it was two minutes after—rehearsal should already have started. But no one was _here_.

"Wow Will," Sue's spiteful voice commented from behind him. "First you make them unbearable, then you make them disappear. That's quite a talent—almost better than your ability to make me want to squeeze your head just to watch the oils in your hair ooze outwards like pus from a pimple."

Will looked around sadly as he listened to Sue walk away. _Brad_ wasn't even there—wait, where _was_ Brad? The quiet pianist, of all people, was always around: it was like a super power or something. The teacher wandered down the hall toward the auditorium.

"I called this meeting," Dalton told them, stepping out from behind the desk in the dark with Roxie shadowing. "Because I have something to say—to all of you."

"You stole Figgins' notepad?" Annie gawked.

"How devious, Richie Rich," Stassi smirked in admiration. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Why are we here?" Liam asked, looking around at the group. "Did Mr. Schuester put you up to this?"

"No—this was all me," Dalton replied, pausing to look at Roxie standing off to the side. "Well, mostly me. I wanted to get you all here to tell you that you're all being complete idiots."

The group groaned and scoffed. "_We're_ idiots?" Stassi retorted. "_You_ joined Glee—what do you think Jennifer's going to do to you when she finds out?"

"That's my problem, and I think it's worth the risk," the jock replied. "What's your excuse Stassi? I've never seen you walk away from anything as fast as you bolted from this."

The girl rolled her eyes, but the sophomore continued, determination set in his face. "It's the same with everyone here: theater geeks, academics, Cheerios. All of us are so used to working hard, being the best: why is it suddenly different here? "

"I think we're afraid—not of sucking, not of being targeted as losers. We're afraid of being ourselves, of letting people see past the easy candy coating we've allowed ourselves to be judged by so far in our lives. This club is the opportunity to be _more_ than that, to really see what we're capable of as people, and that terrifies all of us."

Dalton looked over to Roxie, who passed the folder in her hands to his, and pulled out a piece of paper. "We said the other day that we weren't the last New Directions—and we're not. But that doesn't mean we don't have potential to be great. "

"Our assignment this week was to put together a group number. And I know some of us are shy, and some of us are show-offs," he glanced from Andrew to Roxie to Nina to Everett, "but I think if we're honest with ourselves, and really put forward our best effort, we could be something special—something amazing."

He held up the folder. "Who's in?"

Will reached the auditorium and knew he'd finally found Brad. He was still trying to remember if he'd talked to the pianist at some point and mistakenly told him they were using the auditorium, when he heard voices projecting from the stage.

Roxie stepped forward with a soulful expression. _ If time came to an end today _

_And we left too many things to say_  
><em>If we could turn it back what would we want to change?<em>

Dalton joined her, reaching out and taking her hand in his. _But now's the time to take a chance  
>Come on, we got to make a stand<br>What have we gotta lose? The choice is in our hands_

_And we can find a way_, the two harmonized as the tall boy guided her in front of him

_To do anything if we try to_

From behind the rest of the New Directions stepped forward _Live like there's no tomorrow_,

Stassi, Nina, Annie, Michelle, and Caroline stood together and sang out, _'Cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_, the team intoned

The girls grinned as they weaved around each other, sliding forward behind Roxie and Dalton, _The only truth that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_, Roxie sang as Dalton stepped back to her side

_Believe and it will never die_.

Together they threw their arms to their sides, combining their voices. _Don't ever let this life pass us by_.

_Live like there's no tomorrow_, came the whole group, arms extending upwards

Everett stepped forward, bringing his sister with him as they swayed to the verse_. If there never Was a night or day_

_And memories could fade away_  
>Together they finished <em>Then there'd be nothing left but the dreams we made<em>

Emma and Dylan made their way together on the opposite side of the stage, and she led _Take a leap of faith and hope you fly, _

_Feel what it's like to be alive_

They looked at each other and finished, _Give it all that we've got and lay it all on the line_

Dalton took back the lead from center stage _And we can find a way _

_To do anything if we try to  
><em>

_Live like there's no tomorrow,_ sang the New Directions

'_Cause all we have is here right now_, Liam, Andrew, and Teddy sang, striding forward together as their arms gestured toward each other

_Love like it's all that we know _sang the group

The boys slide toward middle stage, placing themselves between the Cheerios and Caroline. _The only truth that we ever found_

Dalton and Roxie dueted, _Believe in what we feel inside_,

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't ever let this life pass us by_  
>And they all resounded with <em>Live like there's no tomorrow<em>

Nina and Annie stepped forward together, hands clasped. _Be here by my side, we'll do this together.  
>Just you and me.<em>

_Nothing is impossible_, Caroline sang out, and Stassi joined her for the repeat.

_Nothing is impossible!_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_, they all projected.

Stassi, Annie, Nina, Michelle, and Caroline sang as Liam, Andrew, and Teddy spun the latter three, _'Cause all we have is here right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_, the team intoned

The boys joined in this time as they all stepped forward into one line. _The only truth that we ever found_

Roxieled_, Believe in what we feel inside_,

_Believe and it will never die_.

And once again Dalton's baritenor combined with her mezzo-soprano, _Don't ever let this life pass us by_.

_Live like there's no tomorrow_, finished the whole group, breaking into cheers as the final notes trailed from Brad and the band.

Will clapped the loudest, startling the team as they realized they weren't alone. "You guys, that was great!" He told them, looking around. "What changed your minds?" he couldn't help but ask.

Annie looked at the others before speaking, "We're not scared of ourselves anymore Mr. Schue."

"Besides," Everett added. "That National's trophy is going to be awfully lonely without us."

The team laughed, and Will grinned, clapping his hands together. "Alright then! We've got a lot of work to do—let's take it from the top!"

Next on Glee….

"_Alright guys! Our next hurdle: the school pep rally!" "When did we vote on drinking the Kool-Aid?"_

"_No, I literally _can't_ go out there"_

"_Cheerios, I don't see Fabray 2.0 on my squad yet. Failure is only an option for kids at summer camp!"_

"_So Mini- Quinn wants a war? Then that's just what she's going to get."_

"_A film festival with a cash prize of $5000—this is the chance we've been waiting for! We _have_ to do this."_

_A guy leans in, fingers grazing a girl's face. "What are you doing?" she asks, jerking back, eyes wide._

_Golden locks flew wildly as a two pairs of legs tripped her up, knocking the girl into the pool. Unbeknownst to everyone, she couldn't swim. _

"_Everyone, let's welcome the newest New Direction…"_

**So that's the end of the pilot…until next time…**


	7. Sing Out Loud part 1

**Sing Out Loud**

Will kissed Emma goodbye as he made his way down the halls. She was heading home to relax and think about baby names, promising her husband she would not to fret about her red hands or the dark line that suddenly appeared on her protruding stomach—both of which the doctor assured her were a result of the hormones and perfectly normal.

The Spanish teacher, in the meantime, was headed to the music room with some exciting news for his team.

"Guess what guys?" He announced, causing the multiple conversations to quiet and the kids to look up at him. "I've got great news: we're going to be performing at the Pep Rally this Thursday!"

"Us?" Michelle repeated. "Why?"

_Earlier…_

_ "Will; the Guten Polka Dancers have canceled their performance due to the group coming down with measles, and we need the Glee Club to fill their spot for the upcoming Backpack Safety Awareness Month Rally this Thursday."_

"So we're going to need to put something together by the end of the week," the teacher finished. "This means we'll need to work hard to get it ready by then." He looked around at the kids' eyes wide in shock. "Come on guys—this will be fun!"

"I'm sorry," Stassi finally answered. "When did we vote on drinking the Kool Aid?"

"Come on guys! This is our opportunity to show the school what we've got, and that no matter what they throw at us, we're going to stay strong. In fact, while we're getting ready, I'm going to be giving you guys this week's assignment," he told them, turning to scribble on the whiteboard behind him. "_Confidence_," he read, underlining his own work. "Some of you act like you have it in spades, but now it's time to share the wealth. I want you to think up a song that will not only boost _your _determination when you're up on stage, but inspire it in your fellow teammates as well. So what do you say?"

"I'm doomed," Dalton murmured under his breath, drawing Roxie's gaze.

"Chelle, where are we going?" Caroline asked her friend as the girl dragged her past the locker rooms into the gymnasium. She glanced down at her vintage tea party dress. "I still need to change, and don't you have class?"

"All gym classes are either on the track or playing soccer, so the gym is completely empty today," the youngest Cheerio giggled, practically skipping as she led the other freshman into the empty room. "So we decided to have an impromptu get-together."

"_We_?" Caroline asked, looking around to note Stassi, Nina, and Annie turning from their various stretches to watch the two freshmen come in. "Won't we get in trouble for cutting?"

"Coach gives us all emergency passes for extra practices," Annie replied, slowly pulling her foot to her forehead.

"And we're not missing anything important," Nina placated the girl, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Study Hall,"

"Substitute in English," Annie commented, now slowly sliding into a split.

"Health," Michelle added.

"Chemistry," Stassi replied, transitioning from a back walkover to a backward roll into a handstand, shoes wiggling as she took a few paces forward on her hands. "No big."

"I don't know…" Caroline said reluctantly, tugging at her navy tulle halter sleeves and biting her lip as she glanced at the doors. She wasn't a Cheerio, and didn't want to get in trouble.

"Come on," Annie encouraged her. "We made up a routine for Schue's assignment, and we could use an outsider's perspective."

"I guess," the brunette shrugged, dropping her backpack next to the others and taking a seat on the bleachers.

She couldn't help but grin when the music began.

Stassi strutted forward, _When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn she fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah<em>  
>Annie threw Nina in the air, and the petite junior belted as she landed, <em>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,<br>_Annie flanked her friend, then continued the verse_, It's RedFoo with the big afro  
>They like Bruce Lee rock at the club<em>

All of the Cheerios stood and sang together, hip hop choreography flawless _Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_  
>Caroline laughed as Michelle popped forward, flexing and winking, <em>I work out<em>  
>The Cheerios pulled her back and continued, <em>Girl look at that body<em>

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_  
>Michelle jumped forward in a salto, landing on one knee as she again flexed, <em>I work out<em>

Stassi began a complicated routine as she took back the lead _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it—show it—show it—_

The four girls froze for a split second, _I'm sexy and I know it_

Then began ad-libbing ridiculous moves in between phrases_, I'm sexy and I know it_

Suddenly they turned sideways and their Cheerio skirts went crazy.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle _yeah sang Annie as she threw her leg out and back before pumping in eighth-beat counts

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_, came Nina as she threw out some insane crunking moves

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_, added Michelle, with a corkscrew flip and a grin 

Stassi finished it with a single hip vertical figure eight. _Do the wiggle yeah_

_Girl look at that body,_ they all began again, dancing in a complex set of cheer choreography  
><em>Girl look at that body<em>

_Girl look at that body_

The girls threw Michelle in a basket toss, allowing her to strike a pose in the air as she winked and sang, _I work out_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_, they all did forward handsprings, with Michelle doing a second as she stepped out of formation to flex,  
><em>I work out<em>

They all stood together, sliding into a split as they finished,_ I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT..._

The Cheerios froze for a moment as Caroline stood and applauded proudly, to which Michelle leapt to her feet and ran to her new friend.

"You liked it? I swear, it's such a rush out there!" the tiny girl exclaimed. Caroline remembered the rush she got when she did her routines.

"It was great," the non-Cheerio told her. "It looked really solid—was that your first time performing it together?"

Nina's chuckled. "If only." Then her face fell into a frown. "Did it look like a first-time performance?" she asked

"No; I mean, there was just some little things," Caroline replied, waving her hand to brush them aside. "Nothing worth worrying about."

"Like what?" Michelle asked.

"Just a couple round-offs were a little out of sync, and your back tuck set needed a little work, but really—they looked fine for a practice."

"What would you know about any of it?" demanded Annie crossly; honestly, she'd been wondering since they'd become friends if Caroline even _had_ any cheer skills.

Caroline sighed, then stepped out on the gym, blue velvet swishing slightly with her determination. She took a deep breath, and then sprang out, executing a perfect standing handspring back tuck.

All four girls' eyes widened in surprise.

"Holy cow, that's awesome!" Michelle squealed, running up to her friend and hugging her, while Nina and Stassi gave each other significant looks.

"Where did that come from?" Annie asked, and Caroline shrugged.

"I did gymnastics for a while—I was decent, and some things stuck, I guess."

"Decent—you should totally join Cheerios! You'd be so great, and we'd all get to hang out together and be super-popular and—"

"Harrison," Stassi interjected. "Your mouths's leaking—call a plumber and take care of it."

Caroline smiled at the other freshman. "I don't really want to be a cheerleader anyways Chelle," she told(lying a bit) the other girl. "I can't really stand being compared to Quinn as it is; I can't imagine what it would be like if I started Cheerios. Plus if I'm going into fashion design, I need to be able to wear more than a McKinley High uniform, you know?"

Michelle stared in disbelief, mouth agape until Nina bumped her shoulder. "It's cool," the junior replied. "A little bizarre for this school, but cool."

The girls segued into talking about technique and routine, pulling Caroline into the conversation for more input now that her secret was out. They spent the rest of the period happily chattering about choreography and what their uniforms would look like if they were allowed to design their own.

Roxie sat alone, munching on some cold pesto pasta left over from her shift at BreadstiX. Taking home leftover food was one of the perks of her new job: it saved them money in their grocery budget. Picking through the pine nuts with her left hand also helped the tiny girl forget about the dull ache in the joints of her right, so she remained absorbed in her solitude, focusing on the tiny seeds in her lunch.

"Hey stranger," someone spoke jovially behind her, startling the girl from her stupor as Dalton sat down across from her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, to which she shook her head, blushing slightly.

He unpacked his lunch—a small anti-pasta platter, kefir, individually sealed parts to a turkey club sandwich, and mixed nuts, with a Naked Juice smoothie to drink. Roxie glanced from his banquet to her meager meal and blushed even deeper.

"So, BreadstiX, huh?" he asked, and nodded toward her pasta. "I've been there a few times—do you like it?"

_Not especially, but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?_ Roxie thought to herself, shrugging.

"They have this lasagna there, totally blows me away—it's like they add something to it that totally changes everything, but in a good way—"the brunette smirked as she fiddled with her glasses, and the boy noticed. "What?"

"Eggplant," she said quietly. When he continued to look puzzled, she continued, "The lasagna you ordered is the one off of the third page of the menu?" She continued as he nodded, "It's vegetarian lasagna—they use eggplant instead of meat."

Dalton scrunched up his nose for a moment, and then let it drop back into neutral as he reconsidered. "Huh," he finally said. "Eggplant—no joke?"

Roxie nodded, laughing quietly as the sophomore wrapped his mind around his mistake before finally joining in with her.

"So Rox," he said as they settled down and he finally began putting together his sandwich. "What other kinds of thoughts are rolling up in that mind of yours?"

She turned quiet for a moment, then finally spoke up. "Are you worried about the Pep Rally?" she asked.

Dalton looked surprised. "What do you mean?" he deflected.

"I heard what you said in rehearsal yesterday," she told him. "Are you embarrassed of us?" _Of me?_ She prodded silently. She didn't have a lot of friends at school—scratch that: she had _zero_ friends at school, and it had felt kind of nice to have someone to sit with at lunch.

The taller boy ducked his head in chagrin, glancing around the cafeteria as he leaned forward. "It's not that," he told her. "I literally _can't_ go out there. It's just…I don't think you'd get it."

"You don't want to jeopardize your popularity," Roxie deadpanned, hating to hear the boy think so little of their group. "Glee's not cool; you want to maintain your status. Is that about it?"

Dalton tried to defend himself against her accusatory tone. "You don't get it: I'm a dead man if I go up there. Certain expectations fall on me—"

"Wasn't the point that you wanted to do both?" she asked. "Be popular and a performer. Glee Club needs you; you can't just abandon us."

"Okay, okay!" he replied, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I'll do what I can, okay?"

"Which is _perform_," Roxie insisted, and he nodded reluctantly, taking a bite from his sandwich. She leaned back; satisfied that he'd be there.

They steered back to more cheerful topics, discussing songs for the assignment and classes that Roxie was taking now that Dalton had had last year.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Hey Mr. Moneybags!"

Dalton looked over to see two Jocks, Crash Sybil and Coby Pally, walking up to him.

The sophomore high-fived his friends, and the two boys sat at the table, each reaching over to grab from the boy's meal.

"Dude," the dark-skinned athlete said with a mouth bursting with food. "What the heck am I eating?"

"Yeah, what _is_ this?" the husky brunette asked, holding up a piece of meat with a chunk bitten off.

"Savory nuts and an anti-pasta plate, gentleman," the blonde responded. "My mom's gone on a health craze. So it's salmon and pita with hummus, and almonds and macadamias in garlic-ginger-soy sauce." He laughed as the boys chewed thoughtfully, then shrugged, reaching for another piece. "Have at it."

"Hey, what's that?" Coby mumbled, reaching for the kefir.

"Back off, Chubs," Dalton told the larger boy, smacking his arm away. "_That's_ actually good."

The boys roughed around for a bit, eventually spilling the half the kefir onto the table and Coby's grungy tee as they tried to get it away from Dalton, and Roxie watched in awe. She wondered if this was how all teenage boys ate lunch.

"So, aren't you going to introduce us?" Coby finally asked after they'd finished fighting, gesturing to the tiny girl.

"Oh yeah," the sophomore replied, grinning. "Rox, these are Crash and Coby, they're both on the varsity team—receiver and tight end. Guys—this is Roxanne Lovely."

"Well hello Roxanne," Coby told her, waving his arm as he bowed emphatically. "So _Lovely_ to meet you!" To which Crash burst out laughing.

Roxie nodded slowly in acknowledgement to both of the newcomers.

Dalton leaned over, his messy hair tumbling forward with him as he whispered, "They're good guys, but can't take a single thing seriously—all bark, though, I promise."

"So what were you two up to before we so rudely interrupted?" Coby asked, causing his friend to break out sniggering again as he slammed his hand on the table, causing the contents to shake.

"Uh, music, actually," Dalton told them. "Rox here's got a hell of a set of pipes on her."

"Awesome," the boy replied, tossing his head back to ruffle his already messy locks. "What are you into Roxanne?"

Roxie just shrugged, suddenly feeling very put on the spot as the boys stared at her expectantly. Realizing she should say something, she opened her mouth, but couldn't push any air past her vocal chords.

Crash scratched his head. "Is this like a riddle?" he asked, looking to Dalton.

The boy threw an apologetic smile at his shy friend. "Nah; she just doesn't waste her breath on a couple of meatheads," he replied to the junior.

"Then what's she doing talking to you ScroogeMcDuck?" Coby laughed, putting on a dead-accurate Scottish accent.

Just then the bell rang, and Crash looked up enthusiastically, pushing on Coby's arm and nodding behind him.

"Well hello," the brunette said with a grin, and stood up quickly, Crash jumping over the table to join him. "Sorry Dalt—we got something pressing to take care of at the moment."

Roxie and Dalton followed their expressions to see a cluster of Cheerio skirts exiting the cafeteria.

"Why do you encourage him?"he asked the burly guy. "It's not like any of them would go for you anyways, you Bizarro-Homophile,"

"Because _Crash Cock-Blocking_ is an Olympic-worthy sport that never goes out of season," Coby replied with a laugh, causing his dark-skinned friend to flip them both off.

Dalton and the football jock grinned, punching fists as other two made their way after the girls and into the hallway.

Everett wandered from drama class, where he'd been holed up rehearsing all through lunch. His face was still buried in his notes as he wandered through the corridors, practicing his cues in his head as he mumbled the lines.

"…Thank God this moment's not the last," he murmured, trying to remember his blocking without drawing attention to himself. "There's only us; there's only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss—"

And the cafeteria door flew open, sending Everett sprawling and his papers flying as a flock of Cheerios stepped past him, not even glancing down to acknowledge the damage they'd caused.

Everett sat up and leaned over, collecting the scattered sheets. Of course, two jocks raced through the doors at the same time, kicking up the drafts yet again.

The curly-haired boy huffed, not noticing the other person next to him until they both reached for the same paper. The junior started a little as he realized that Coby Pally was kneeling next to him on the floor, helping picking up the papers strewn everywhere.

"Sorry about that," the larger boy apologized. "You know how it is—pretty thing walks by, and you kind of lose sight of everything."

Everett nodded mutely, amazed the football jock was talking to was a complete anomaly at McKinley—a happy, gay jock that got along with just about everybody by managing to avoid just about every gay stereotype there ever was.

"So, RENT, huh?" the boy continued conversationally. "That's a great show—very cool. Who's your character?"  
>Everett finally shook himself out of his stupor, "Roger—"he started to say, when a voice called Coby's name down the hall.<p>

The jock glanced back at his friend waiting for him, gesturing impatiently, and flashed the smaller boy a grin. "Sorry; the thrill of the chase, right? See you around."

And then he vanished down the halls, leaving poor Everett still sitting on the ground, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Liam, Andrew, and Teddy sat together in Multimedia class, hovering over a DVD player showing a lecture on Walter Benjamin. They all groaned when the bell rang, and reluctantly cleaned up their materials.

"That's what I'm talking about," Liam told them as they walked down the halls. "We need to revolutionize—really bring these halls to life."

"God, can you imagine?" Andrew opined. "_The life of a locker at WMHS_: not only containing books and the constant face, but enduring body slams and slushie abuse throughout the year."

They paused at Teddy's locker, where they waited patiently for the straw-haired boy to peruse his binder for his notes and homework, then recheck all of his books as he stacked them neatly in his locker. "It'd be a heck of a thing," he agreed, carefully shutting and locking the door.

"Guys," Liam said, gesturing to a bulletin board down the hall. The three wandered to the flier-filled wall, and together they stared at a glossy paper in the corner.

"The Ohio Independent is hosting a film festival, with high school entries in its own class!" Andrew read excitedly. "First prize takes five thousand dollars!"

"This could be our chance," the gangly blonde added eagerly. "Something to really make a name for ourselves."

"It's fate," the tall sophomore agreed. "I mean, we've already started the footage, and this school was created for this kind of film. The three of us are destined for that prize."

"So we're in this," Teddy asked, looking from one friend to the other. The three grinned and they all pounded knuckles, grabbing the flier and talking animatedly about format and content.

French was finally over for the day, and Caroline and Katie stood in the hallway as the blonde rifled through her locker. The two were rambling in a completely random conversation, giggling like crazy when Caroline noticed a flash of red clothing out of the corner of her eye.

She looked over to see Nikki and The Jenns gathered at the lockers about thirty feet away, likely gossiping up a storm. When the Captain finally looked up to see the freshman looking at her, Caroline waggled her fingers in a wave and flashed a huge grin, causing the older girl to glare daggers and duck her head toward the younger girls, jumping deep in conversation.

Katie glanced from one end of the hall to the other, shaking her head in distaste. "Why do you insist on goading Medusa?" she asked. "You're only going to piss her off."

Caroline laughed as she met her friend's eyes mischievously. "But that's the fun part Kit-Kat!" she reminded her friend.

The other freshman shut her locker, rolling her eyes as she pulled her bag back onto her shoulder and watched the junior and evil clones stride away. "I'd just be careful if I were you. One of the main perks of being both a Cheerio and _the_ HBIC is having all but unlimited resources and no morals."

The brunette rolled her eyes at her friend's warning. She'd come across girl's like Nikki all of the time in boarding school—she'd never been a doormat to anyone, and she wasn't going to start now.

She took a step away from the lockers—and abruptly bumped into Teddy Abrams, paying just as little attention in his huddle with Liam and Andrew as she had been with Katie.

"Oh! Caroline," he yelped, hurriedly backing away, hands in the air as his face turned red. "I'm so sorry—are you alright?"

"No, no—I mean, yes, I'm fine; so don't worry about it," the brunette sputtered, biting her lip as she tried to put her thoughts in order before she spoke. "What are you up to? I mean, you guys?"

Andrew spoke up, "We're entering a documentary for an Indie film festival," he told her.

The freshman pulled her eyes away from the junior to address the smaller boy. "Wow, that's so cool," she told them. "Good luck," she added, smiling at Teddy as the boys waved and continued down the hall.

"I saw that," Katie whispered behind her, and Caroline looked back in surprise.

"Saw what?" she muttered, trying to hide her embarrassment as she hiked her bag further up her shoulder and turned back down the hallway.

"Oh come on—you were giving him the full Care Bear Stare," the blonde insisted with a grin. "You totally like him: admit it."

"I do not!" she denied, then reluctantly admitted under her friend's knowing gaze. "Okay; maybe I like him a little." She glanced back at the disappearing trio: in truth, she'd spent a lot of time noticing Teddy Abrams ever since she saw his audition for Glee. However, with him being an AV geek and a junior, there wasn't a lot of common ground for her to insert herself into his life with.

Katie laughed. "Well, he _is_ cute," she agreed, following her gaze as Teddy stopped for a moment.

_La lalalala_ Caroline sang dreamily.  
><em>La lalanana<em> Katie joined her.  
>Together they harmonized, stepping away from the lockers and projecting down the hall, <em>La lalalala<br>Lalananana_

Suddenly Teddy turned toward her, Liam and Andrew standing behind him as he began singing right at Caroline, _Get a little closer to me girl_

_And you'll understand  
>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need<br>Well, then I'm your man_

They strode forward, the junior's gorgeous eyes staring at her as his face turned upward in a sweet smirk, moves perfectly choreographed_, and if I listen I can hear you through my radio_

_In that bright white noise  
>What I been missing in my life<br>What I been dreaming of  
><em>He grinned widely, pointing at Caroline as he closed the space between them and took her hand, _You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be_

The brunette freshman beamed back at him, allowing him to twirl her into his arms before she began to shimmy around him, singing, _Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

She took a step back, and was suddenly flanked by Katie and Michelle, with Nina, Annie, and Stassi behind her. _Ooh_, she sang, as they began a complex cheer routine together

_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_

_Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

The boys took a step forward, _You make me feel that  
>La lalalala<em>, the girls sang almost tauntingly  
><em>You make me feel so<em>, the boys tried again, throwing in a quick step  
><em>La lalalala<em>, the girls repeated  
>The boys stood together, singing, <em>You make me feel oh<br>La lalalala,_ the girls singing, forming a line  
>Then Liam and Andrew threw Teddy forward, <em>You make me feel that<br>La lalalala_ sang the girls as they did the same to Caroline 

Caroline couldn't help it: she grinned and allowed Teddy to pull her close, mixing it up in a series of jazz steps, _Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<em>

Suddenly the hallway was empty except for the two of them. _La lalalala_, she sang as she stared, smiling up at him

_La lananana_

He leaned into her, whispering into her ear, _You make me feel oh_  
><em>La lalalala<em>  
><em>You make me feel that<br>La lalalala  
>You make me feel so<br>La lalalala  
>You make me feel that<br>La lalalala  
><em>

"Care?" Katie's voice echoed in her head, and Caroline blinked, realizing she'd spaced out. "Don't go too crazy over that crush, okay?" the girl smiled, glancing up as the bell rang. "I've got to go: I've got gym next." And with that, the blonde spun lightly in a jazz pirouette (one of her odd but endearing quirks), causing her full wool skirt to swish playfully around her as she made her way to class.

Katie made her way easily through the corridors of the school. She was still a freshman, but she knew the ins and outs of this place like the back of her hand; call it her investigative nature, she guessed. That was why she never worried about being late to classes, even now as the bell rang and she was still dressed in a striped blouse and tea-length skirt. She slipped into the locker room and changed into her gym outfit and tennies, then took the back stairs toward the soccer field.

The one thing that made her uneasy about this shortcut, however, was just past the locker rooms themselves: the Olympic-size swimming pool that glistened evilly as she skittered past it. She didn't know quite how, but somehow Katie had managed to go her entire life without taking swimming lessons. She didn't think she could doggy paddle if her life depended on it, but didn't dwell on it; just looked straight ahead and tried to get past as quickly as possible.

On the bleachers, Nikki and The Twins were taking their own "Emergency Practice" to discuss the trouble at hand.

"That girl is such a pain!" Nikki spat, still furious at the girl's blatant ridicule.

"Total Fabritch," one of the Jenns agreed, causing the other to grin and high five her sister.

The junior, however, barely noticed she'd spoken, "I swear I'm going to start busting some skulls soon."

"What should we do?" The other Jenn asked, both girls tilting their heads in unison.

"I don't know yet—but if Wannabe's looking to start a war, she'd going to learn the hard way what that means."

Suddenly, Nikki looked up to see a flurry of blonde hair moving quickly down the length of the pool. She grinned at Mini-Quinn's friend with a sudden epiphany. "Jenns," she said, turning to the girls with a malicious grin. "Grab my bag."

The Twins, puzzled but delighted at the sudden plan created against the enemy ignorantly striding toward them, made their way down the bleachers to retrieve Nikki's duffel. They reached the bottom just as Katie walked past.

To all three freshmen's surprise, Nikki suddenly pushed one of the dark-skinned girls from behind, causing a domino effect as she slammed into her sister, who crashed into Katie. Golden locks flew wildly as two pairs of dark-skinned legs tripped her up, sending the poor girl into the pool.

Nikki laughed cruelly, calling into the water, "Tell your little friend: mess with the bull, it's going to track down everyone you know and bust them wide open before it guts you." She then whirled around and began walking out the door. Meanwhile, The Jenns were still taking a moment to recover themselves: one having been just barely able to keep the other from falling into the water as well; and both with sore legs from hitting the ground hard. They glanced back at the blonde's struggling figure, and then quickly hurried to catch up as the HBIC snapped impatiently behind her.

Katie thrashed about wildly as she tried to stay above the water. She began to flail about, losing track of which motion sent her up or down, and the terror made struggling for air even more difficult. At some point, she'd become completely submerged and realized her lungs were going to explode.

Suddenly, something grabbed her arm, jerking her forward. Another hand wrapped itself around her waist and she was abruptly propelled in a definite direction. By this time, however, Katie had all but blacked out from sheer panic.

The girl felt the absence of water around her, and solid ground beneath her; she felt a hard pressure just above her stomach, causing her to gag, and allowing her to sputter out the water in her system. She coughed until her throat was ragged, but recognized that she was still panting abnormally, and gasped out "My…inhaler…in…bag…" hoping her rescuer was somewhat adept at interpreting abbreviated sentences.

The plastic was placed forcefully in her hands, and as she brought it to her mouth and took a deep breath, she couldn't help but note in the back of her mind a strong hand rubbing soft circles along her back, mumbling supportive words.

Katie finally recovered enough to look back up and see into the face of Dylan Jamieson, a boy she had to admit she'd never much thought about in the nine years they'd been in school together. His dark eyes stared intently into hers, as if he didn't truly believe her chest moving steadily in and out; her face, though still wet and flash, gradually returning to its natural color.

"Thank you," she told him, tears threatening to overtake her in the emotional fallout of it all, and she couldn't help but cling tightly to him. She stopped trying to fight as everything that had just happened overwhelmed her. "_Thank you_," she repeated, allowing him to hug her tightly and rub circles on her back again as she began sobbing.

"It's alright; you'll be fine," he whispered, teasing softly as he attempted to lighten the mood. "Hey, come on. You freak out again, you'll have another attack; and if you run out of meds, I'm not giving you any of mine."

She pulled away from him a little, laughing quietly, though still crying. She hadn't known that Dylan had asthma—it explained how he understood her attack so well.

"What are you two doing in here?" Coach Roz's voice rang out as entered the gym, storming over to the two of them. "Why were you kids in my pool, and why are you swimming in your street clothes?"

Katie looked at Dylan, who shrugged as he wrung out his loose-fitting shirt, now sagging uncomfortably on his body. "She fell in, and I went in after her." He answered, slowly standing, extending a hand to the girl beside him. "At least I remembered to take off my shoes," he added, holding up the only dry articles of clothing he had, and Katie couldn't help but giggle as he gave a little half-smile.

Roz rolled her eyes. "I ain't got time for no Shenanigans in my pool," she told them. "You can't swim; you keep your white butt out of my pool. You can, you wear the proper gear in my water or I will use my Olympic Bronze medal to hang your sorry self from the high dive—got it?"

The two nodded, and made their way back toward the locker rooms.

"What happened over their anyways?" Dylan asked. "I mean; you always seemed pretty graceful—I mean, not _graceful_, graceful; just more coordinated. Like you wouldn't slip and fall into a pool. Not that I think you're a klutz or anything—"

"It's okay, I get it," Katie told him, smiling. "Let's just say I had a little unwanted help from Medusa and her lackies overcoming my incompetence as a swimmer."

Dylan's eyes widened. "Crap," he commented. "What did you do to get on their list?"

"It's a whole thing," she told him, and slowed as they reached the girl's entrance. "This is my stop."

"You sure you're okay? I could help—I mean, _get_ help, if you needed it," Dylan stumbled.

"I've got it covered," she replied sweetly, and watched as he nodded, then turned and walked away. She returned to her locker and texted Caroline, who stole a bathroom pass and sprinted to the locker room to console her friend.

But really, the whole time she was changing into the spare clothes she kept for instances like these (well, sort of), she was thinking about pair of piercing brown eyes and the boy who'd saved her life.


	8. Sing out loud part 2

Rhi strolled casually into Spanish class smirking as _la dia del Humpo_ crossed her mind. She took her seat closest to the door—perfect for people watching—and slouched out of her oversized military jacket. The dirty blonde leaned backwards, feet resting comfortably on the book shelf to the direct right as she watched the rest of the students filter in.

Most students would be at least a little sheepish if they found themselves to be one of the oldest students in an Elementary Spanish class—hell, the only reason she wasn't the _only_ junior was because Teddy Abrams had massive test anxiety and dropped the class twice before.

Arianna Mari Gauthier, however, had no such excuse. She just wasn't big on learning another language—she learned a little bit of Farsi from her dad when she was little, but besides that, English was good enough for her.

She watched the last of the kids wander in, grinning as poor Schuester trailed behind Hayley Montenegro, the girl just getting in before the bell.

The Hurricane grinned and winked at Rhi as she passed her desk, and the junior shook her head and smiled in return. They weren't friends, but the sophomore sure had an entertaining way about her, and most of those ways involved the blonde keeping her head down.

"Okay guys, Hola," Schue greeted them. "We're going to start off the class by doing some vocal commands. I'm going to use some vocabulary to give you some directions, and everybody just follow along as best as you can."

"Levántense," he called out, and the students stood up.

"Senoritas, levanten la mano." The girls in the class raised their hands.

"Senores, levanten la otro mano." The boys mirrored them.

"Bajan las manos," the teacher instructed, causing a loud slap as thirty hands dropped to the students' sides  
>"Hablen con su compañero." The room was filled with chatter between the kids.<p>

"Silencio, por favor." The room quieted down.

"Cantan."

Suddenly, the class looked around quizzically as the stereo suddenly turned on. Standing center stage was Hayley, and as a song began to play from an unknown source above them, she began to sing and dance.

_Friday night it's party time _

_Feeling ready looking fine,  
>Viene diego rumbeando,<br>With the magic in his eyes  
>Checking every girl in sight,<br>Grooving like he does the mambo_

_Y la baila and he dances y la canta_

_Aserejé,je ja je je jabe tu de jevere sebiunouva  
>Majavi an a budui an a buididipí<em>

_Aserejé,je ja je je jabe tu de jevere sebiunouva  
>Majavi an a budui an a buididipí<em>

_Aserejé,je ja je je jabe tu de jevere sebiunouva  
>Majavi an a budui an a buididipí<em>

Mr. Schuester was grinning in pleasant surprise, but Rhi's eyes skimming over the crazy whirlwind of a girl grinning mischievously. She watched intently as the brunette brushed her fingers through the streaks in her locks as she performed the music's choreography, nodding as she watched the clock. As Hayley began the last phrase of the chorus she began counting on her fingers and taking three steps backwards as she finished.

The blonde's eyes went wide as she grabbed her jacket, ducking underneath her desk as if she was in a 1950's air raid drill.

Not a moment later, thick red goo shot out from the top shelves of the classroom, coating everyone within a fifteen-foot radius with ketchup as Hayley burst into hysterical laughter.

The junior sneaked a look from under her desk: Schue was completely covered, as were a many unfortunate freshman and sophomores. The quicker students had apparently reacted to the sudden unknown the same way she had, making for cover against whatever had been coming, and saving quite a few from suffering the same fate as their peers and desks.

Which is how Hayley found herself seated in a sparsely decorated office, listening to a clock attempt to tick menacingly in the silence. However, as the sophomore swept the red streaks in her face back behind her ears, she revealed a proud grin: once again she was surrounded by Figgins and a teacher (her parents were each working cases, and they were in between nannies at the moment) after pulling a brilliant and memorable prank.

Honestly? She was feeling pretty awesome in what she more or less considered a second home.

"Hayley, I am really disappointed in you," her Spanish teacher was telling her, and she tried to fix her face into a more somber expression. Apparently the man didn't know her that well. "I know you have so much more to you than these childish pranks."

She looked up at the curly-haired instructor incredulously—_childish? Did he realize how much planning went into pressurizing the bottles so that they'd all go off at the same time, at the perfect angle for maximum spray? What she had pulled off was _genius_._

"I agree Ms. Montenegro," Principal Figgins added. "These shenanigans have gone too far: I am afraid I will have to contact your parents personally this time to discuss your disciplinary terms."

_Good luck with that_, the multi-color tressed girl thought. She wasn't sure Figgins had met her parents since she's been suspended the first week of freshman year for punching out Ben Jacob Israel for following her to the girls' locker room with his camera.

Instead she just asked, "So how long am I on vacation for this time Figgy?"

"My name is Principal Figgins: not Figgy, Fig-dizzle, Fi-Homie G, or any other such nicknames," the brown told her. "And suspensions are not vacations, Ms. Montenegro, not that it matters—you will not be suspended for your actions this time."

"Cool," Hayley replied, leaning forward to stand. Her eyes narrowed as Schuester put out his hand to keep her from leaving, but she was distracted by Figgins' response.

"I have no choice but to expel you, young lady."

Hayley whirled around; she was being expelled for ketchup? "Excuse me?" she spat.

The Spanish Chia Pet stepped forward, "Principal Figgins, the damage wasn't _that_ bad; don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?"  
>Figgy stood up, sternly glancing from one to the other. "It is not just today, Mr. Schuester: the girl has managed to be disciplined more times at this school than even the worst of our seniors. She has cost thousands of dollars in damages—"<p>

"That my parents have paid for," Hayley argued. Regardless of what she'd done, she wasn't getting pegged with expulsion based on costing the school money. Not with the cash her parents put into the system.

"She is trouble, Will: a liability to the school, and I cannot handle her antics any longer!" the tiny man finished. Hayley's expression widened: she'd always wondered what Figgy would look like when he finally cracked.

"Well, surely there's something we could do," Mr. Schuester insisted, drawing Hayley's attention. Since when did the bramble-head feel the need to champion for her? "Maybe something to redirect her…_creative_ energy elsewhere?"

"We have tried Will!" Figgins replied. "She was responsible for the arrest of the entire Peace Club—"

"They wanted media attention for the lab-test bunnies, so I set them free," Hayley argued.

"—pushed the TGIF into a mass hysteria—"  
>"I only spray-painted a lousy pentagram on the floor and spoke in tongues for the morning," the girl clarified.<p>

"—and I will not mention what happened in Key Club, due to the school's lawyers' non-disclosure agreement, but many senior citizens are still traumatized."

"They all had a great time, and they wouldn't have remembered it even if they could have," she rationalized.

The principal sighed. "The truth is, William, that she is a danger to this school and its students, and even if we _did_ give her another chance, not one of the faculty is willing to take her."

_Wow_, Hayley thought. Not _one_ of the faculty—that had to be some kind of record.

"What about me?" Schuester said.

"You?" the principal repeated in disbelief, and Haley's head whipped around in surprise.

"If she cleans up the classroom, she can join Glee Club," the teacher offered. "We'd be happy to have her."

Hayley looked back at Figgins, eyes urging him to refuse: _she was too far gone, she was nothing but trouble_—

"Very well," he replied. And the sophomore's jaw dropped to the floor. "She will take detention today to clean the classrooms, and join the club for tomorrow's rally."

The girl didn't move as her teacher nodded, babbling some sort of welcome, and then scampered back down the hall. She kept staring at Figgins.

"You can't do this," she finally told him, pulling herself out of her stupor. "I refuse to be part of that fruity club. I don't want to sing songs about friendship and warm fuzzy feelings as if I give a crap about these people!"

"Ms. Montenegro," Figgins said, straightening up his desk. "The decision has been made: you can join Glee Club, or you can be expelled. I would take a moment before I jumped to the more extreme choice."

Hayley opened her mouth, then shut it again. This was what she hated about adults—they were so damn righteous. She wasn't sure expulsion _wasn't_ the better option, except that her parents would either kill her or send her to military school—it wouldn't be the first time they'd considered it.  
>She roughly grabbed her bag and turned tail on the office, stomping out and feeling defeated for the first time since she'd started going here.<p>

Annie Hudson walked down the hall grinning ear to ear: she'd finally outdone herself, and was walking proudly on the arm of Shawn Mayhew. Her high pony waved back and forth as she kept sneaking glances at her new boyfriend as she proudly made her way through the crowd.

Suddenly there was clatter of metal on the floor, and a broken rod slid to her feet. She picked it up curiously, looking around for the owner.

"Hey Mr. Magoo!" she heard Carter jeering as he shoved up a body against the lockers, scattering papers and books everywhere. "Why don't you look where you're going?" The jocks surrounding him burst into raucous laughter as they surrounded a bleach-blonde boy kneeling on the floor.

The sophomore slipped her arm out from her new boyfriend, marching up to the Quarterback in growing lividity.

"Carter, you are such a jerk," she told him. "Just leave him alone!"

"Or what?" one of the meatheads asked.

"Or I will personally make sure you lose any potential to _ever_ have children," she replied, taking a small step back and pivoting her white shoe in place as she made her motives clear.

Carter scoffed, but took a step backward. "Mayhew, you better leash your cat before someone puts her down," he called over the girl's shoulder.

Annie glared as the boys made their way back in the direction they'd come from, leaving the poor boy to collect his things.

"Hey," she said softly, joining him on the ground to help. "Are you okay?"

He merely nodded silently, mumbling, "I'm fine; those guys are just a bunch of idiots. It's my own fault for taking the main corridor anyways."

She smiled sympathetically and held out the books she'd collected, "Here."

His hands moved out slowly, deliberately, and she watched as they touched the books, sliding along the sides before gripping them and taking them back. "Are you okay?" she asked again. "Did they get your face?"

"No," he replied gruffly, pushing back his wavy hair and straightening his dark lenses as he felt along the ground. "Just the rest of me."

"Well, maybe you should take off your sunglasses inside," she told him. "You can't possibly see very well, and you look like you're—"

"Blind?" he suggested, eyebrows arching upwards as he looked at her for a moment before returning to his search along the linoleum.

Annie turned bright red, realizing her misstep. "Oh," she muttered. "I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't realize—"she pushed the pieces of metal from her hands into his. "This must be yours then—I think it's broken. I am _so sorry_—"

The brunette cut herself off as the boy held the stick in his hand, fingers grasping the aluminum before clicking it properly in place.

"Oh," she said stupidly.

"It's fine; thanks, Annie," he told her, tucking his things safely back into his backpack as he stood up.

"How'd you know who I was?" the girl asked in amazement.

"Blind, not stupid," he told her, placing a finger on his temple. He began to make his way back into the crowd. "You hang out in the western corridor a lot between second and third period," the boy told her. "Congratulations on 'bagging Mayhew' by the way," he chuckled as he raised his hand in quotations before disappearing into the crowd.

Annie stared at where the boy had been for a minute, feeling bad she hadn't asked his name. Then Shawn slid next to her, and she allowed herself to be led back through the halls.

Suddenly, their progress was once again halted by a camera and two freshmen blocking their path.

"Robert Park for the Muckrakers Blog," the Asian boy reported, sweeping a hand across his short black hair. "I'm standing here with Annamarie Hudson—"

"Bert, I have no patience for this," the girl told them, though she made sure that the camera had a clear view of her arm linked in her muscular boyfriend's. "You and Ernie go bug someone else."

"So you have no comment about Hayley Montenegro's recent enrollment in McKinley High's New Direction?" The tiny Snooki-wannabe behind the camera interjected.

Annie's head whipped back toward the annoying pair. "What?" she demanded.

The boy with the microphone grinned. "We have a reliable source that informs us Ms. Montenegro was recruited by Mr. Schuester himself. What do you think this will do for the new team, already fraying at the edges?"

"We're _not_ fraying at the edges!" She shouted. The brunette couldn't believe her ears: she needed to find Michelle—like yesterday. "Both of you get a life! Come on Shawn!" she snapped, and practically dragged her bewildered football player down the hall.

"And though with the introduction of the sea routes in the Middle Ages the land routes greatly decreased, in recent years, both the maritime and overland Silk Routes are again being used, often closely following the ancient paths," an old woman droned from her place in the front of the class.

Ashwin Chima looked up from his notes as some stray hairs tickled his nose. Emma didn't even notice, but she'd grazed him when she'd brushed her curly chocolate locks back over her shoulder. Not that he'd minded: her hair smelled like mangoes, and it felt soft and perfect against his skin.

The Indian boy watched his girlfriend for a few more moments as she scribbled her notes, her pink scarf swishing along the collar of her black dress. He smiled as she paused a moment, biting her lip as she considered the teacher's instructions before continuing to jot down her shorthand.

He must have been watching longer than he thought, because suddenly she was looking up at him, smiling expectantly.

She quirked her eyebrow in amusement at his blank look. "The project, Ash? We're supposed to discuss the benefits and drawbacks of civilization due to the Northern Route."

"Of course, right," he replied, flipping through his pages as she smiled and pulled out her textbook.

They spent the rest of the period drawing up plans for their project: a 20-slide PowerPoint split between the two of them that they would work on separately and confer together with during study hall.

If she was honest, Ashwin's brains, ambition, and dependability were probably what Emma loved most about him. Ever since 8th grade (maybe longer) they'd been on the exact same level of dedication to their work. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

As the bell sounded, they both stood and made their way down the hall toward her next class. The dark boy's room was in the opposite direction, the only one they didn't have together, but he still liked to walk with her.

"So are we doing something tonight?" he asked.

"Can't," she sighed, squeezing his hand in apology. "Emergency Student Council Meeting about the Pep Rally tomorrow, and then I'm helping out with a gymnastics session for the lower level's Qualifier coming up." She looked up at him, slowing as her classroom came into view. "How about Thursday?"

"4H trip out to Park Farms in Canton," he replied shaking his head. "We won't get done until 7, and then Matt's going to drop me off in Akron so I can help my dad with some Preg Checks."

"Yeah, I'm not touching you after that," she scoffed, pecking him on the cheek as she wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Friday's no good, with your paper's deadline and my dance practice—" he continued, eyes searching upwards.

"—and Saturday you've got your game and I've got a swim meet for club—" Emma added to the list.

"—with Sunday rounded out with various studying, yoga, running, and whatever crazy mastitis or dystocia problem my dad wants me around for," Ashwin finished for them both, laughing incredulously as he buried his face in the top of her head. "Speaking of, did I tell you about the heifer we had to assist out in Keller's farm—"

"Don't need to know," she told him quickly. Once the guy got going on one of his gruesome stories, there was no abbreviating or censorship. She leaned up to kiss him again.

"Among all the wonderful things we have, we don't seem to have a time to love," he murmured, clasping both of her hands in his. "Stevie Wonder."

"We'll figure something out," she insisted. "See you at lunch?"

He smiled that adorable smile, and squeezed her hands once more before jetting off down the halls toward his own class.

Emma turned back toward the door and was about to go in when she saw Liam, Teddy, and Andrew walking together through the corridor. They waved happily, and she returned the gesture, smiling at their gleeful expression. She stepped away from her class to join them, suddenly very interested in their activities.

"Hey Emma," Teddy greeted her, and she smiled in return.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked, and Liam rolled his eyes.

"It's a media thing—_art_;" he replied emphatically. "Not really conducive to the overachieving and overscheduled."

Emma made a face at the brunette before turning back to Teddy and Andrew. "So a movie thing, huh?"

"It's going to be awesome," Teddy told her. "We're entering an independent film festival, and first prize is _five grand_."

"Wow," she said. "I know you guys will do great. And if you need access to anything, I've got a leg up on most of the equipment—"

"Yeah, because AV geeks like us could never have the same access to film equipment you do," Liam replied sarcastically.

The gangly blonde, however, rolled his eyes at his friend and smiled at the sophomore. "Thanks," he told her. "Don't be surprised if we take you up on that." To which Liam started miming retching.

Emma shook her head in disapproval of Liam, but smiled at the other two. "Well, good luck again—"

"Emma! Emma Malley!" two voices called from down the hall, and Emma almost groaned out loud as she watched Robert and Lindsay make their way toward their group.

"Bert! Ernie!" Liam exclaimed, instantly brightening as he greeted the two. "You hear about the Ohio Independent this year?"

"High School class—it's going to be epic," the Asian boy replied. "You ready to get your butt handed to you Stewart?"

"Oh—"

It was then that the overly spray-tanned girl cleared her throat loudly, lifting her camera to her shoulder.

"Right," her partner said. "Bailey wanted us to give you the chance to offer your opinion for the newest piece on McKinley's New Directions."

Emma blinked hard, trying not to show her distaste. She despised The Muckrakers Blog, had lobbied hard to get rid of it when the paper finally moved in a more respectable direction, but Bailey had personally vouched for and maintained it, so Figgins saw no reason to take it down.

"What news is that?" Andrew asked.

"Your newest member: Hayley Montenegro," the orange girl responded from behind her camera. "A reliable source puts her in the club right in time for the rally tomorrow."

"That's ridiculous," Emma said before she could stop herself. "That social deviant has no place in a team environment like Glee—she shouldn't even still be in school."

The three boys' stood frozen, mouths agape at her sudden outburst, but the duo with the camera jumped on her slip.

"Does your comment have to do with your conflict with Ms. Montenegro last spring?" Robert asked eagerly.

The brunette got a hold of herself and replied. "Of course not; the situation you're referring to is completely in the past and forgotten. I was simply expressing my surprise at Ms. Montenegro's interest in a show choir; but if she is serious about joining we always are looking for new talent."

"So you have no problem with working with a girl that allegedly tampered with the school computers and cost the newspaper almost a thousand dollars in sponsors?" the boy pushed.

"Robert, Lindsay—I gave my comment. Leave before I report you for harassment and have your equipment confiscated."

The two decided after a moment that it was a serious enough threat. "Let's go, Erne," he said.

"Okay Bert," she replied, lowering her camera and waving to the trio beside Emma. "Bye guys."

The boys waved, then turned back to Emma as soon as the duo were out of sight. "What was that?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"Look—the girl doesn't play well with others," Emma replied, keeping her gaze off of the boys' intense expressions. "I just don't see why we should risk anything by taking someone like her on."

"She's got a point," Teddy agreed, relaying the events of Spanish class to the group.

"So we'll have to keep on our toes," Liam retorted. "I think we should wait and see first before we toss her out."

"Whatever," the tiny brunette backing toward the classroom. "Class is going to start soon—I'll see you guys at practice?"

"Yeah," they answered, and Teddy smiled with a "bye" before they all continued down the hall and Emma slipped into her next class.

Later in the choir room, the members were talking non-stop about Hayley and the pep rally.

"This is going to be a disaster," Annie said.

"It's more serious than that," Emma replied. "We're all going to end up injured, or worse, suspended."

"You guys, come on," Caroline argued.

"No, she's really _that_ bad Caroline," Teddy told her.

"But if Schue invited her—" Andrew argued.

"Maybe a unanimous vote can _uninvite _her," Michelle suggested.

At that moment, Will walked in with a grin. "Hey guys," he greeted them. "I've got exciting news—"

"I am not going to be in any club that Hurricane Montenegro has access to," Stassi interrupted.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Schuester," Emma informed him. "But that girl has been nothing but trouble since grade school, and I refuse to have anything to do with her."

"Guys, guys!" the teacher called out. "This is a place for people who are looking for a place to belong. It's a place to give people a chance. And Hayley needs one right now." He looked around at his group. "So come on; let's give it to her."

The curly-haired man smiled at the shrugs and reluctant murmurs, clasping his hands together in anticipation. "Alright! Now, Hayley's just going to be in the back for this rally, but I want us to really knock the school's socks off with this rally, so let's get to work!"

After practice, Dalton remained in his seat and watched the others wander out. He heard a quiet shifting, and realized that one New Direction was still there.

"So what are those pebbles knocking around about now?" he asked the tiny girl sitting to his right.

Roxie shook her head, lips pursed. "Just making sure you're okay," she told him, blushing as he looked at her and grinned.

"Sure," he replied. "I'm golden. This song's a great choice."

"Are you still worried about the assembly?"

"Nah…who cares what the school thinks, right?"

She knew he was holding something back, but she wasn't sure it was her place to push. Plus she had her shift starting in an hour, and still had to get home.

The sophomore picked up on her hesitation. "Seriously, don't worry," he assured her. "New Directions will be totally rockin' it tomorrow." He laughed as she finally broke into a small smile at his words. "Now beat it, before Mr. Schue comes back and thinks we're acting all suspicious."

The freshman laughed, adjusting her glasses as she stood and collected her things. She gave the older boy one last glance, then made her way out the door and to the parking lot.

**So that was part 2! What did you think? I'm starting to put in more OC's in so don't worry! Your character will come!**


	9. Sing out loud part 3

**A/N: The song used in the pep rally is Hot Chelle Rae's "Tonight Tonight", as used in Glee Spoof on YouTube—check it out! .com/watch?v=IaHQHpuNtF0&list=PLE3CFF5DD6B312644&index=27&feature=plpp_video**

"No way, so you saved her?"

Dylan sighed as he set down his book again. Theater was supposed to be practicing their monologues, but he'd decided to tell Tim about Tuesday's incident at the pool and now the pudgy, over-gelled boy wouldn't let it go.

'It wasn't that big of a deal," the freshman replied, ducking his head slightly to allow his shaggy mane to provide some cover. "I pulled her out of the water; it's not like I carried her out of a burning building or something."

Tim shook his head vigorously, though his locks remained firmly in place. "No way man—girls love those heroic gestures. It's a total in—did you give her mouth-to-mouth?" he asked, arching his eyebrow suggestively.

"Jesus Tim, no! She was fine—just a little freaked out, was all," the taller boy replied, blushing fiercely.

"Hey Dylan," a voice greeted, and a curly-haired brunette pulled up a chair next to them. "Tim. What are you guys working on?"

The stocky junior looked skeptically at the interloper. "Uh, the Babel fish from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."

"Cool," the other boy replied. "Proving the non-existence of God."

"_'That was easy,' says Man, and for an encore goes on to prove that black is white and gets himself killed on the next zebra crossing_," quoted Dylan, grateful for the change of subject. "Hey Everett."

Tim, however, was not so easily deterred. "That's still huge for a chick—and you," he insisted. "I want details. Did you _at least_ ask her out?"

"Ask who out?" Everett asked curiously.

"Katherine Bennet," the junior replied, causing the younger boy's eyes to go wide.

"Tim!" Dylan hissed in embarrassment.

"He's had a crush on the girl since grade school, but has never even worked up the nerve to talk to her," Tim explained, suddenly glad to have the other junior in the conversation. "He saves her life, and I want to know if he at least had the balls to ask her out."

"You saved her life?" Everett repeated.

"Apparently, someone did not take swimming lessons as a kid," the stocky boy inserted, then turned back to the crimson freshman. "So—did you?"

Dylan looked up, glaring through the beet-red coloring of his skin. "Of course not," he replied, continuing amidst the groans of the two juniors sitting with him. "She'd just almost _drowned_. What was I supposed to say: _hey, I'm glad you're not dead, but Samaritan acts aren't free anymore. Come with me to BreadstiX or I'll throw you back in the water_?"

Everett laughed. "Of course not," he conceded.

"You follow her to wherever the hell she's going, then ask her to BreadstiX by telling her you want to follow up—make sure she's okay," Tim maintained. "Come on Ev—back me up here!"

"That would probably work," Everett nodded.

Tim added, "If for nothing more than a first date. I mean, after that you'd probably have to be charming or something."

"Great," Dylan replied, rolling his eyes. "So I get a pity date and _then_ the brush off?"

"You should be fine," Tim told him with a grin, and Dylan's face flushed back to red again. Everett looked back and forth between them curiously. "In fact, I made you some notecards in case this situation ever came up. Hold on, I'll be right back," as he turned for the door.

"Dude!" Dylan yelped. "Don't _say_ that!" Tim rolled his eyes, _his friend was such a stickler for horror movie rules_, and continued for the exit. "Where are you going anyways?"

"It's broad daylight, Dyl—relax," the boy replied, then disappeared.

"I swear," the freshman mumbled. "When a psycho killer shows up to Lima, that guy's going to be the _first_ gone."

"So," Everett asked. "Katie Bennet?"

"She's just really cool, you know?" the boy said, ducking beneath his shaggy mop again.

"Hey, I've got no judgement," Everett told him, raising his hands in surrender. "But you should talk to Caroline—Ellie says she and Katie are really close."

"Ellie?" the freshman asked quizzically.

"Michelle—you know, that midget sister of mine that snoops around the halls instead of going to class?" Everett explained. "Ellie's what we call her at home."

"Oh," Dylan thought a moment. "So…Caroline?"

"It's worth a shot," the other boy told him, shrugging. He didn't usually talk this much about non-theater related issues. He fidgeted into his seat, moving to a more comfortable subject. "You nervous about today?"

"Nah," the other replied. "Dalton's doing all the heavy lifting; I've just got to remember my feet. You?"

"I've got the whole thing memorized, just in case," the junior replied. "Force of habit, but I think we're pretty well set."

"So, how's the LCT production going?" Dylan asked, desperate to talk about something else until his nosy cohort returned, and the two happily segued into discussing the show until class was over.

Dalton sat nervously in Mrs. Schuester's office. He felt that the Fates had somewhat stacked the deck against him already by having Mr. Schue's wife act as the school counselor when what he needed was advice about Glee Club, but at the moment he seemed short on options.

"Hello Dalton," the counselor greeted him kindly. Still reluctant, he just nodded his greeting. "What brings you in today?"

"Right," the sophomore said, arms pitching slightly as he rocked back and forth minutely in the chair. "I guess I'm just looking for a more…_experienced_ perspective." He took a deep breath. "If you have a secret that doesn't hurt anybody, that's okay, right? To keep it a secret, I mean?"

The mousy redhead nodded at the boy. "Of course Dalton," she told him. "Everyone has things that they want to keep just for themselves, and that's perfectly normal." She paused, looking closer at the boy. "Of course, there are some things that you shouldn't feel need to be secret, like a talent or club you enjoy—"

The blonde lifted his hand. "Don't worry, Mrs. S," he told her. "I really like Glee, and I'm not quitting. This is a different thing. A thing I just want to make sure only _I_ know, you know?"

"Well, so long as it's not dangerous to you or someone else, I don't see any reason not to have a secret," she replied.

The boy nodded slowly, rising to his feet. "Right," he muttered, then winked at the counselor. "Thanks Mrs. S; as always, you are a beacon of light."

"Anytime Dalton," Mrs. Schuester answered with a bright smile. "And good luck at the rally today. I know you guys will be great."

Dalton flashed her a grin before turning and making his way out of the office and down the halls.

Groaning, he pulled out his phone and pushed a button on speed dial.

"Hey," he told the person on the other end, suddenly feeling nauseous. "I need a favor."

Michelle generally hated her size: she hated that she'd never be a leggy model walking the runways of Paris; she hated that she was a freshman in high school and still had to reach up on tiptoes or climb stepladders to get to the cabinets above the countertops in the kitchen; and she _really_ hated being called midget, dwarf, and short-stuff. However, something she _didn't_ hate about being five-foot-one and one hundred and six pounds was that she was absolutely brilliant about sneaking around places without being noticed.

Which explains how she managed to get in and out of the secretary's desk before slipping into the transcripts room undetected.

"Alright," said a voice as an orange hand reached out to take the papers from the Cheerio. "Let's see what you dug up."

Michelle glanced out the door. "I'm not so sure we should be here," she whispered hesitantly, though her eyes betrayed her as they lit up at the folders filled with information.

"Of course we're not _supposed_ to be here," the other girl told her, ruffling through the pages. "If we were _supposed_ to be here, we'd only know as much as everyone else." She looked up at her childhood friend. "The point is that we want to know _more_ than everyone else, which is why we're here."

Michelle nodded her head at the logic. She had to admit, hanging around Lindsay Erne in a dimly-lit closet was way more fun than being in Health class anyways. She picked up a folder and started skimming the pages. "Where's your friend anyways?"

"Bert?" she asked, and the tiny girl nodded. "He actually goes to class. _One_ of us has to be legitimate, you know?" The two girls giggled quietly, and went back to work.

"Man, this is a bust," the hyper-bronzed girl finally concluded, throwing down the last of the files. "All I've got is Hudson and Mayhew getting caught in the janitor's closet yesterday during fourth period."

"Yeah, and that's nothing compared to how many times that girl got caught with Austin or Carter." Michelle agreed. "I found a write-up that Macy, Vargus, and McDaniels skipped out of class last period, and they think they might have stolen hall passes, but it doesn't tell us much unless we know what they're doing with them.

"Not our biggest score, Ernie" the brunette told her, and began to restack the papers. "Remember when we pulled out the Jenn's being allergic to red dye?" She put her hand over her mouth to muffle her squeal. "That was so huge!"

"God, they were mortified!" Ernie laughed. "I think they really thought they wouldn't make Cheerios for being unable to handle a cherry slushie. They came down on us for what, a week for that?"

"At least," the Cheerio agreed. "I think the fact that Medusa fell in love with the idea of evil twin lackies definitely helped them get over it though."

The two giggled quietly. "Okay, let's get out of here," the other girl finally said, and they started crawling toward the door.

The two inched their way through the office, staying quiet and small as they made their way back to the hall.

Suddenly, Michelle saw something that caused her to halt in her tracks and almost forced Lindsay to knock her over.

The Cheerio stared, hypnotized, as the school nurse smiled kindly at a blonde sophomore, taking the phone as he handed it back to her.

"Okay, dearie," she told him. "Why don't you just have a seat for a moment, and when you feel up to it you can take yourself home?" The boy, looking flushed and oddly pale at the same time, nodded mutely. "Get some rest, and I do hope you feel better soon."

"Chelle!" hissed her friend, pushing her gently forward, and Michelle shook herself back into the present, skittering quickly across the floor toward the halls, where she said a quick goodbye to Ernie and then ran to find the other girls.

Stassi made her way down the hall towards the auditorium making light conversation with Nina while Annie and Caroline babbled in the rear. They were excused early from classes for the rally, and the junior had to admit it was not a bad deal.

It was at that moment that Michelle appeared out of thin air, completely breathless from the effort of getting to them as quickly as possible. "Dalton's…sick…" she gasped, placing her hands on her knees to regain her breath. "Missing…show…"

"Wait, what?" Annie asked, astounded. Dalton had an almost perfect attendance record—missing today felt like a horrible omen.

"Just got the news from…a friend…in the office," the freshman continued, breathing finally under control. "He came in just last period saying he felt sick, and his parents signed him out over the phone." She looked from girl to girl. "He didn't look so good."  
>Caroline picked up on the insinuation. "You think we were sabotaged?" she asked.<p>

"No," Nina argued. "Dalton's got nothing to do this; everyone likes him—"

"And he's a direct connection to Fabray," Stassi pointed out. "I wouldn't rule out anything just yet."

"You don't really think Med—Nikki would go that far, do you?" Annie asked, quickly correcting herself in front of the Cheerio Captain's former friend.

Stassi said nothing, just looked at Nina while the juniors communicated silently amongst themselves. Michelle, meanwhile, was tired of the attention being diverted from herself.

"That's not all," she said eagerly, waving her hand as she bounced next to the girls that had begun continuing down the hall. "Annie got caught making out with Shawn in the janitor's closet—"

"Michelle!" Annie cried.

"And this surprises us how?" Stassi called over her shoulder.

"And Carter Macy skipped out of class early with Vargus and McDaniels, and they all took hall passes, and boy is Mr. Leeman angry—"

Stassi's head snapped up at the new information instantly. She glanced around at the hallway, which suddenly seemed much more crowded than it had been earlier…

"Get down!" she shouted, but too late. Michelle, having circled around to face the girls as she skipped backwards down the corridors, suddenly found herself shoved off-balance and sprawling face-first on the floor. Annie and Nina were also pushed up against the lockers and onto the ground by two football Jocks coming from behind them, leaving Stassi and Caroline alone in the middle of the hall.

The dark-haired girl kept all of the assaults in her peripheral vision, because she was keeping her gaze fixed on the punk standing in front of her with a hateful smirk on his face and a grape slushie in his hand.

"You've got two choices, Moran," he told her, stepping up toe to toe with the girl. "Each of my guys is armed—you can step off and let us get the bitch, or you all can go down together."

Stassi considered her strategy, trying to decide if it was even _possible_ to defuse the situation. Carter was a thug, but slushying four of Sue's best Cheerios was a pretty severe offense.

Of course, at that moment, Caroline stepped forward. "You think I need to hide behind them? Why should I be afraid of some lame football jerk that lets himself be whipped by a conceited Gorgon? _Seriously_? You're pathetic."

Stassi wanted to smack herself—now the only thing that would save them was a full-on smackdown, and unfortunately, the best person they could recruit for such a thing was on the other side of the line.

Sure enough, "You know what, Wannabe? I don't need Hardy to tell me to do something I already want to do." And with that, a full spectrum of slushie crashed into the freshman, causing her mod A-line skirt and cardigan to stain a nasty brownish-gray color.

The other jocks laughed and jeered as they began walking away, and the Cheerios helped each other off of the floor as they congregated around Caroline's sodden form.

"Oh, and Hudson?" Annie turned around just in time to realize that Carter hadn't thrown all of the arsenal as green slushie flew at her, the corn syrup stinging her eyes and dripping down her face. "That's for thinking you can threaten my boys and get away with it," he told her, smirking in triumph as her turned and ran to join his friends.

Stassi hung back as they guided the two into the bathroom for a quick repair job before their performance. She kept watch at the door as she considered her next move.

Backstage, all the New Directions sans Dalton had gathered to discuss their options.

"Can one of the other guys step in?" Emma asked.

"Well, yeah," Dylan replied, looking to the curly-haired boy next to him. "Everett's got Dalton's part memorized; but the blocking is going to look weird."

"If I could make a suggestion?" a voice called from beyond the group, and everyone turned to stare at Hayley, looking at them expectantly. "Why don't I just step in for Wonder Boy's choreography, and Twinkle Toes over there can take over lyrics? Then we don't have to stand here arguing like a bunch of pansies?"

"_You_ want to take White Token's spot?" Stassi repeated skeptically.

"You were at practice for maybe half an hour," Liam argued. "There's no way that you could know the choreography."

"No way?" Hayley scoffed. "We'll see about that." And with that she made her way to her new mark on the floor behind the curtain.

"We're not seriously going to let her do this?" Annie hissed incredulously to the rest of the huddle.

Stassi agreed. "Freak has got something up her Avril-wannabe sleeves," she murmured.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," _came the awkward, stilted voice of the principal from the stage_. "Please enjoy the government-sponsored backpack straps the faculty is now passing around. And now, standing in for the Guten Polka Dancers, please welcome a performance by McKinley High School's New Directions!"_

"No choice," Nina responded, leading the group as they skittered to their places on the floor.

Stassi positioned herself next to the loose cannon, whispering softly as the curtain began to rise, "I'm watching you, Drizzle. One wrong move and I'll make sure you regret it."

The other girl adjusted the scarlet tank matching her streaks. "Psh," she scoffed. "Just try to keep up, Lackey."

Everett took a deep breath as he fidgeted with his tie. He probably had the most stage experience out of everyone in the group, so if anyone was going to randomly be moved around, it probably _should_ be him.

_It's been a really really messed up week_, he sang out from his place upstage and slightly off center.

_7 days of torture, 7 days of bitter_

_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_

_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

The New Directions all moved together in their black jeans and bright-colored tops.  
><em>La la la<em>

Stassi walked downstage, flipping a hand out with a _Whatever_

_La la la,_ The group intoned

_It doesn't matter_ Emma sang, her top flouncing as she joined up with Andrew.

_La la la_

Andrew twirled Emma, sending her back toward the center while he shrugged, _Oh well_

The Glee team stood together, focusing on their footwork and blending.  
><em>La la la<br>We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it<br>It's alright alright  
>Tonight tonight<em>

Michelle and Annie stood on opposite sides of center downstage, balanced with Everett and Dylan.

_You got me singin' like_, Michelle sang

_Whoa oh oh _came the group.

Annie called back, clapping her hands, _C'mon!_

_Oh oh oh_

The group began swaying with their partners as Dylan and Everett continued _It doesn't matter_

_Whoa oh oh_

All four belted out _Everybody now_

_Oh oh oh_

Liam, Andrew, and Teddy moved forward, rocking in rhythm as they sang together  
><em>Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin', keep the beat up let's drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We could get crazy let it all out<em>

All of the New Directions joined in, the members keeping a wary eye on the newcomer, who was surprisingly spot-on with the choreography. If they weren't so focused on their own footwork, they'd be really impressed with how easily she'd taken to it.

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin', keep the beat up let's drop the beat down  
>It's my party dance if I want to<br>We could get crazy let it all out_

Stassi and Nina took the lead, the two side by side in a complicated series of hip-hop moves as they harmonized.

_It's you and me and we're runnin' this town_

_And it's me and you and we're shakin' the crowd  
>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go<br>Cause this is our show_

Dylan called out, _Everybody_!

The group chanted,_ Whoa oh oh_

Roxie seconded _C'mon_!

_Oh oh oh_

Dylan grinned, _All you animals_

_Whoa oh oh_

Roxie sang out, _Let me hear you now_

Caroline, newly dressed in her dark jeans and bubblegum capped-sleeve tee, sang in an overlap with the rest of New Directions.  
><em>Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin', keep the beat up let's drop the beat down <em>

_(whoa oh oh, oh oh oh)  
>It's my party dance if I want to, we could get crazy let it all out <em>

_(whoa oh oh, oh oh oh)  
>Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' keep the beat up let's drop the beat down <em>

_(whoa oh oh, oh oh oh)  
>It's my party dance if I want to, we could get crazy let it all out <em>

_(whoa oh oh, oh oh oh)_

The group finished their final choreography, moving closer together as they finished the final chorus.

_Oh oh oh  
>Tonight tonight<br>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
>Tonight tonight<br>And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it<br>It's alright alright  
>Tonight tonight<br>_

_It's alright alright  
>Tonight tonight<em>

As they finished the last phrase, the group froze, waiting for the response of the crowd. Really, despite their insecurities, they'd felt really good about the performance. The audience, already on their feet, began clapping enthusiastically, and the team grinned at each other.

The lights suddenly extinguished, and as the backup lights came on in an off brightness, there was a horrified clamor of screaming from a group near the center. The New Directions looked out and saw neon paint glowing out in the audience on streaked hands, clothes, and all over the place.

The gymnasium sounded like thunder as a flurry of students attempted to stampede out all at once, leaving the Glee Club standing bewildered (though completely unscathed) onstage.

Out of the blue came hysterical laughter amongst their group, and as everyone turned to face Hayley, looking creepy in the black light glow, they'd realized the person responsible for the chaos around them.

"Two words," she gasped out. "Freaking. Epic."

"How-?" Liam asked incredulously.

"The school really shouldn't leave government-sponsored backpack straps lying around," the whirlwind commented, smirking deviously. "Anyone could come along and tamper with such things—like place glow in the dark powder all over the material."

Caroline scoffed. "I can't believe you. Do you know how much trouble you're going to be in?" "Even worse," Dylan added. "What if Figgins decides we're all responsible?"

"Then you'll all be part of the most awesome rally in history, as opposed to this god-awful POS performance being the focus," she replied. "And besides, a little punishment makes for good character building—you guys should be thanking me," she told them.

The sophomore was interrupted by a furious scream, and the backup lights came on just as Stassi slammed into Hayley, the two crashing onto the stage floor.

"You bitch! I swear to god—" Stassi screamed, yanking the sophomore's streaked hair to slam her head against the ground.

"Freaking hellcat!" Hayley shouted back, rolling the Cheerio off of the stage and onto the linoleum. "You have _no idea_ who you're messing with!"

Both girls scrambled to their feet as Hayley threw a punch that just missed Stassi's face. Stassi, in turn, used the whiff to her advantage and grabbed the sophomore's arm, pulling it across her body and throwing her toward the risers.

Unfortunately, not only were the bleachers still occupied: they were occupied by Nikki Hardy, who received the full impact of the prankster's weight on her.

The Cheerio Captain reacted instantly, pink streak meshing with scarlet as the two literally butted heads, throwing punches wherever they could reach.

"Get your loser streaks out of my face!" the junior screamed, lip bleeding as she shoved the sophomore against the platform.

Suddenly Caroline jumped in her face. "_That's_ my teammate, Medusa!" she snapped, shoving the girl backwards. "So step off before I step all over your face!"

Nikki's eyes turned to slits, and she looked like she was going to full-on pounce when she was jumped out of nowhere by Stassi, pinning the girl to the floor and causing everyone to stop and stare in shock at the two girls lying on the ground.

Just then the rest of the lights came on and Mr. Schuester ran up. "Guys! Guys!" he yelled, walking in between Caroline and Hayley to get to Nikki and Stassi. "Break it up!"

Everyone remained frozen, and finally Nikki kicked away from the other girl, standing and striding off without a word.

"Stassi, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked, extending his hand for the girl still on her back.

She swatted it away, rolling to her knees and pushing herself to a standing position. "I'm fine," she replied. "But you're little imp there is going to get us disbanded or expelled, so I suggest you work on that." And she whirled around, fixing her high pony as she stomped away.

Will looked around in confusion, letting his gaze rest on Hayley, breathing heavily as she attempted to straighten out her messy locks.

The rest of the group seemed to be thawing out, and the teacher couldn't think of anything more to say than "Come on guys," as they trudged toward the exit.

As Emma passed the slightly battered girl and leaned over her shoulder.

"Why don't you all do us a favor and just go to jail already?" she told her quietly, then turned heel and walked out the door with the rest of the team.

Jennifer Johnson stepped out of the big doors of McKinley and into the bright sunlight, bringing out the gleam in the cornsilk locks of her high pony. She spotted a shiny silver Lexus cruising up to the curb.

The sophomore grinned, pulling open the door and sliding into the passenger seat. "Feeling better, I take it?" she asked with a smile.

The driver said nothing, just shifted the car into drive and accelerated toward the exit.

"Did you at least convince the teacher to let you make up the test?" she asked.

"Yeah—no big deal," the other said.

"Good, although you really should study instead of skipping school to get out of classes," she replied, ignoring the eye roll directed at her. "Anyways, you missed utter chaos at the rally." She investigated her hands again for good measure—it had taken about fifteen thorough washings to get the schmutz off of her hands. "Some loser put Glow-in-the-Dark powder on the swag, and the whole school freaked out. Plus Nikki and Stassi got into a fight." She watched for a reaction from the driver, and frowned when she got none.

"Oh well," she finally said. "At least it made the Gleetards' pep rally kind of interesting for a minute." She sighed. "God, I can't believe those girls—who in their right mind would ever join that band of losers in a million years? It's like they're _trying_ to taint the good name of the Cheerios."

She patted her brother's hand. "At least _you_ know better than that, D," she told him happily, and Dalton said nothing, just continued to stare unhappily at the road in front of him.


	10. Sing out Loud part 4

**A/N: The songs featured in the final part of Episode 2 Sing Out Loud are "Sober" by Pink, and "A Song The World Can Sing Out Loud" by A Change of Pace. Read and Love!**

Emma sat in her desk staring out the window the next morning. She'd finished all of the work Mrs. Bletheim had assigned, and Ashwin was talking to some Jocks in the back, so she decided to take a moment to herself to zone out and daydream.

Of course, if she happened to eavesdrop on other people's conversations while contemplating, well, there was no real harm in that.

"You did good man," Dylan's voice carried from behind her, and she caught him taking a seat next to Everett one row back. "Last minute changes psych the hell out of me, but you were right there."

"Yeah, well, experience," the curly-haired junior replied. "Performance-wise, I'm just glad Hayley pulled off the choreography." He paused a moment. "I mean, she _really_ nailed it."

"I know, right? Who knew she had dancing chops? Too bad she had to go all psycho and turn the gym into a rave."

"Complete with a catfight."

Dylan's voice lilted in curiosity. "Do they _have_ catfights at raves?"

"I guess," came the reply. "Either way, the whole scene afterwards was a mess—I wouldn't be surprised if Figgins _did_ get involved."

The younger boy muttered an agreement, and they went on scribbling for a little while.

Everett stopped writing, looking up. "So—did you talk to Caroline?"

Emma tilted her head in interest as she leaned backwards slightly to hear the conversation better.

"No, I can't even think of what to say," came the mumbled reply, and the girl's eyes went wide in surprise as she saw his scarlet face in her peripheral vision. She knew Caroline was pretty, but she didn't realize Dylan had noticed her that strongly.

"I don't know—didn't Tim give you notes or something?"

Dylan shook his head, fingers fidgeting with the snaps on his oversized jacket. "It was just a notecard of pick-up lines and stuff—kind of a joke, you know? I could never actually _repeat_ any of it."

The other boy clicked his tongue as he thought. "Maybe you should be straight up and just ask her—it's not like you're a bad guy, and if she's a decent teammate she'll either give you the benefit of the doubt or a damn good reason why she wouldn't."

The freshman sighed. "I've been waiting since _grade school_ to ask Katie Bennett out," he said, his volume lowering so that Emma had to strain to hear. "I'd just hate for it to end with her laughing in my face."

_Oh_, Emma thought, realizing her mistake. _**Katie Bennett**__ is Dylan's crush, not Caroline. That made more sense_.

"If she's the girl you think she is," Everett reassured him. "I doubt she'll laugh. You're a nice guy—"

"And nice guys finish last," Dylan interjected, his face falling with a _thunk_ into his arms. "I think this may have been worse than when she didn't know who I was."

"No it's not: because those are the people who end up getting crap endings because they weren't the protagonist," the other boy countered. "You can't _not_ be the protagonist in your own show. You have to just ask Caroline the best way to talk to her, then work up the nerve and do it."

"So the next step is to talk to Caroline," the freshman said slowly.

"Which you can totally do," Everett assured him. "Like this stupid Geometry assignment."

"Only more nerve-racking," Dylan replied.

"Well, one thing at a time," the junior said, and the two went back to work.

The bell rang, and an arm snaked its way around Emma's shoulders, almost causing her to fall backwards in surprise. She looked down and saw the brown skin of her boyfriend's arm pulling her towards him, and looked up to smile into his dark eyes.

"You ready?" he asked, and the sophomore nodded, gathering her things and carrying her classwork up to the front desk.

As the couple stepped out into the hallway, the small brunette took one last look at her teammates walking in the opposite direction, heads together in conversation once again.

"Something on your mind?" Ashwin asked, slipping his hand into hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Emma answered as they turned toward their next class. "I was just listening to some teammates talking."

"About…?"

"Oh, one of them has a crush on this girl," she replied, attempting to sound indifferent.

"It's not you, is it?" he asked, half-joking. "I hardly see you as it is; I don't think I can handle competing with some guy and having to share you."

"It's Katie Bennett," Emma told him with a smirk.

"The freshman?" Ashwin asked. "Huh; good for him."

"Yeah," the girl replied. "She's really pretty: blonde, feminine, thin—"

"And you're way better because you're all of those things, only brunette," he told her, as they approached their class. He didn't notice that Emma looked incredulous about his assessment.

She'd watched the girls around her, the ones that the guys flocked to: the Katie Bennetts, Annie Hudsons, and Rhi Gauthiers that had no end of admirers. Somehow they were all ridiculously perfect: thin, modelesque, graceful. How could she compete with that? "I wonder if I should take up a dance class," she wondered out loud.

"I'd love for you to come to my Friday class," he told her as he held the door.

"I was thinking something more intense, like jazz or ballet," she replied. "All of the girls at this school seem to have great dancer bodies. Maybe if I started taking lessons, I could tone up a little better."

Ashwin arched his eyebrow at her in disbelief as they weaved to their desks. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. "You're captain of the swim team and train year round as a gymnast. Emms, I think it's physically impossible for your body to _be_ in any better condition."

The brunette shrugged, and allowed her boyfriend's muscular frame to pull her into a quick hug before they sat.

Dalton walked through into the cafeteria with his usual group of friends, splitting off with a friendly jab as they went to stock up on cafeteria food. At first glance, he looked exactly like he always did: casual, happy, and popular. He waved and smiled to everyone he knew, his blonde hair shifting slightly every time he bobbed his head in acknowledgement to his peers.

As he weaved through the tables to find a seat, however, he felt like a mess. He had made a necessary choice yesterday, and his excuse had been easily accepted, but that didn't mean he would get by unscathed by everyone…

He grinned a little wider in nervousness as he placed his lunch on the table, taking a seat across a tiny brunette and greeting her with a "Hey Rox."

Roxanne said nothing, didn't even look up from her Chicken Marinara sandwich as the sophomore looked at her expectantly.

"So this is where all the cool kids are hanging out, right?" he chuckled, but the tiny girl's face remained fixated on her food.

The seconds ticked by, and finally Dalton continued, "BreadstiX again, huh? Yeah, they can get pretty addictive sometimes. Like that lasagna—I still can't believe it was _eggplant_," he said, smirking self-depreciatingly, bringing his head closer to the table to try to catch her eyes. The freshman just tilted her head forward, allowing another tendril of hair to fall over her face as she chewed her lunch wordlessly.

"Sorry about yesterday," Dalton tried again, sighing as he shrugged sheepishly. "I just felt awful partway through the day, and I had to book. I wouldn't have left if I didn't think you guys couldn't handle it, you know?" As he finished his excuse, he thought he could see an expression peeking out through the chocolate tangles obscuring her face, but couldn't make out what it was. "So how did the performance go?"

The freshman's head snapped up, her hair to either side of her as she met his eyes. The angles in her thin face seemed sharper to match her glare, and Dalton's conscience was seared with guilt at the combination of anger and hurt projected from her gaze.

She still said nothing, but he could hear her thoughts as clear as day: _you promised_.

"I know," he told her. "I should have been there, but—I _couldn't_. I know you think that I'm being really stupid and it's just about popularity or something, but I _swear_ it's not." He sighed as she remained stony and silent to his plea. "You know what? You want to judge me? Fine; think whatever you want. It's not like you would understand any of it anyways."

The blonde angrily stuffed his lunch back into his bag and made to stand as the tiny freshman watched him coolly.

"Hey party people!" came a voice from the crowd, and Dalton shut his eyes tightly, groaning internally as his friends ambled toward him.

"Burnsie—you guys didn't finish lunch already?" Crash asked, pouting slightly as he looked in disappointment at Dalton's bag.

"Not hungry," the sophomore answered in a clipped tone, hoping his friends would take the hint.

No such luck. "Oh," Coby replied. "Then just sit with us, and we'll make sure nothing goes to waste." He grinned at Roxanne, sliding next to her at the table. "Hey Lovely: _you're_ not finished with your lunch yet, are you?"

The girl gave a polite smile and shook her head, and the jock grinned. "Then it's decided. Crash, let's take a look," he declared, causing the dark boy to loudly seat himself on the other side of his blonde comrade.

And so Dalton had no choice but to sit back down, surrendering his meal and watching as his friends tore through it like ravenous hyenas.

"So, freshman," Crash said in between bites. "Saw you in the rally—Glee Club, huh?"

Roxie was a little anxious at the sudden course the conversation had taken, but she straightened up in her seat and made sure her words came out clearly. "Yes, _I_ am in Glee Club," she responded, looking at Dalton pointedly. _**I'm **__not afraid_.

The other boys missed the communication, both still reaching back and forth between their friend's meal. "You guys sounded pretty good," Coby told her. "I friggin' love that song. Plus that prank was hilarious."

"I'm just sorry I missed the catfight," Crash sighed. "Medusa and Stassi, with a little Mini-Q and Hurricane action thrown in? All they would've needed was some lingerie and Jell-O and it would've matched exactly this dream I had the other night"

"Wow, classy," scoffed a voice from behind them, and the four looked up to see another boy with a short brown hair cut rolling his eyes at the group.

Coby saluted the newcomer. "All hail Caesar!" he proclaimed, causing Crash to bust out laughing and cracker to spray out on the table.

The brunette rolled his eyes at the boys. "_Very_ classy."

"Take a seat man," Crash told the boy, and turned to Roxie. "Lovely, this is Walt—"  
>"<em>Wall-E<em>" Coby interjected in a robot voice, causing Crash to break into a fit of laughter, his body shaking as he laid his head on the table.

The muscular boy put out a hand. "Walt Devlin," he greeted, smiling gently as she timidly put out her own. "Pleasure to meet you—I'm sorry, they didn't really make any sense," he said, rolling his eyes in good humor at his friends.

"Roxanne Lovely," Dalton suddenly spoke up, sitting straighter in his seat. "What are you doing here? I would have figured you were still being happily held captive by the Cheerios," he said, frowning as the boy sat down on the other side of his Gleemate.

"Eh, they will still be the exact same girls as I left when I go back," the boy replied, smiling at the tiny girl. "I figured I'd come check out what kind of Venus drew all three of you."

"She's a friend," Dalton answered, fidgeting uncomfortably. He liked Walt, he did; but he was a total tool, and he did _not_ want him around poor Roxie.

Walt, however, smiled. "Always looking to make a new friend," he replied, stretching his legs outward, away from the group as he kicked his heels free of his shoes. "So what were we talking about?"

"Lovely here's on the Gleek Squad," Crash told him. Roxie straightened her shoulders again and met the new boy's eyes as she nodded proudly, once again sneaking a glance at the blonde across from her.

"Wow," Walt said in admiration, causing the tiny brunette to blush as she smiled. "Brave choice. You must really love being up there."

Roxie nodded, and the boy continued. "I'll bet you've got a hell of a voice in that tiny body to hold your own. What's your favorite piece?"

The freshman opened her mouth to answer, but was silenced by the table shaking again as Crash's laughter echoed around their table. The two watched as Coby continued whatever impression he'd been assuming, finally joining his friend as they both keeled over in hysterics.

Walt looked sympathetically at the girl. "They're good guys, but sometimes it's a little overwhelming," he told her, and she nodded. "Not to mention hard to keep up."

The bell rang then, and Dalton, who'd been sitting rigid and red-faced the entire time, stood quickly. "Rox, you want to walk and talk a minute?" he asked, inclining his head as he tried to convey his message silently, as she seemed to do so many times.

The girl paused, and the other boy offered, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you a little about the whole Glee thing. I'm not that great of a singer myself, but if you don't mind my asking…" The freshman looked at him skeptically, and he raised his hands. "Promise—informational meeting only. I'll maintain a professional distance, and keep my hands in plain view at all times."

He flashed her another grin, and she shrugged at Dalton, gathering her things and allowing Walt to guide her toward the exit.

A hand shot out to grab the boy's arm, and Dalton pulled the brunette close. "This is _not_ cool man," he hissed in the boy's ear.

"It's not my fault you pissed her off," he replied, shaking the sophomore off of him. "You want to make good, do something about it." He smirked deviously, then caught up with Roxie.

Dalton trailed behind Coby and Crash as they exited the cafeteria, pausing as he heard his name being called from the halls.

"Dalt!" Nina called, jogging toward him with Everett trailing behind. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked in concern, causing him to feel guilty all over again.

"Better," he lied. "What are you two up to?"

"We have History next," she told him. "But I realized that nobody has rubbed in your face how _awesome_ Everett here did in your spot!" she exclaimed, nudging the curly-haired boy.

Dalton smiled. "Thanks man; good to know you've got my back." He put out a fist, and the shorter boy bumped it timidly. "You guys know Crash and Coby, right?" he asked, gesturing to either side of him as the boys turned their backs to the hall to face the newcomers.

"Oh yeah," Coby replied. "Me and Roger go way back, right man?" he said, putting out a hand that Everett uncertainly high-fived. "How's the play going?"

"Good," the junior told him. "Um, we're on technical rehearsals now, so we're really coming along."

Crash nudged Dalton, whispering loudly. "I have no idea what's going on."

Dalton laughed. "Coby's trying to hit on Everett," he whispered back loudly, causing the husky jock to laugh as he punched the other two, and the theater geek to blush bright red as his eyes widened into small dish plates.

Nina smacked them both with a laugh. "Oh my god!" she cried, turning to Everett. "They're _so_ just kidding. Coby's just friendly, and a closeted theater geek."

"Closeted because if they opened the door, the stench of the performance would kill the audience," Crash laughed, punching his friend in the arm facetiously.

The group stood for a moment, catching their breath, when a heavy treading passed by them, and the distinct phrase, "Flaming Bull Queer."

Everett watched as the rest of the group turned angrily at the direction of the voice—a voice he knew far too well. He took an involuntary step back as Carter Macy and his goons slowed down in the hall.

"You got a problem Macy?" Dalton asked, taking a step towards the Jock.

"Just the usual, Johnson," the boy replied, eyes narrowing. "I don't like your fag friend gaying up my halls." He glared at Coby. "The fact that you're allowed anywhere near the school, much less the football team, makes me worry about mine and my teammates' safety."

Dalton and Nina both opened their mouths to reply, but Coby placed a hand on either of their shoulders and smiled pleasantly.

"Carter, I get it," Coby told him kindly. "You think someone at this school's going to catch my gay like the flu, and it's going to run rampant and gay people will take over the world like better looking zombies. It's a valid concern." He paused, trying to hide a snigger in a cough, "And with that hairstyle, I'd probably worry about exposure too." The jock turned to Nina, lowering his voice in an aside. "I mean, didn't guys stop dying their tips a while ago?"

Coby turned back to the reddening boy. "But, I swear: I've had all of my shots, and as I promised at the beginning of every season we've been playing together, I will never hit on you—mostly because there's no way in hell I could ever be desperate enough to be _attracted_ to you.

So, with that in mind," the burly boy concluded. "Let's just act like this ugly conversation never happened, and go on with our lives pretending we still get along on some level?"

"Or how about I pummel your guy-loving ass right here and now?" Carter retorted, pushing Coby into the lockers.

Dalton and Crash jumped to his defense, but Coby waved them off again.

"Dude, you're captain," he said in a low voice, expression deliberate. "And me and the guys with you are all starters. You push this and _Beiste_ finds out—we're all going to be playing the sidelines for the season."

Carter growled, but said nothing, taking a step back as he glared at his teammate.

Coby's demeanor, however, changed instantly, as gestured with a grin and a wave for his group to continue on, leaving the Jock to grumble about "disgusting homos" as his own crowd made their way in the opposite direction.

"You are something else," Nina told him. "_I _would have punched the guy."

"He's just an insecure, shortsighted bigot trying to pick a fight," the junior replied. "If that happens, we both would get suspended, not play in the game, and will likely lose our starting spots on the team this season and next." He shrugged. "I just need him to keep helping the team win, and then I'll get recruited to a good college team and never see him again. I can deal for a while longer."

Everett couldn't help but gaze in awe at the jock as he shook off the subject and laughed as they segued onto something else. Nina was spot-on: he was something else alright.

Friday afternoon Hayley wasn't surprised to find herself in an office. She was a little puzzled that it wasn't Figgins', but regardless, it was just another adult unable to grasp the beauty of her skills.

And so as Schuester leaned against his desk, facing her, Hayley waited for what she had dubbed "The Speech". The _you're a disappointment; you're lucky I don't suspend you; I'm a self-righteous stick in the mud _speech that was so repetitive Hayley wondered if the entirety of the faculty had to memorize it from a handbook.

"Hayley," Mr. Schuester told her. "I'll be the first to admit it here: I don't get you."

The sophomore blinked in amazement—_that_ was a new technique.

"I mean, I've seen you sing, and you've got talent. I saw you dancing during the assembly, and you were flawless. I mean, you nailed a routine we've been working on all week in the course of a half hour. And you've got such a creative spirit—while I don't approve of your antics, I admit that the imagination and thought process behind them is way beyond anything I've seen at this school.

"You're not a bully—I _know_ that. But you're wasting this gift on making trouble, and I want to help you. I want you to consider giving New Directions another chance, _without_ the pranks, and we'll start over with a clean slate.

"Think about it," he finished, patting her on the hand and gesturing for her to leave. Hayley had to admit: it was one of the first times she'd pulled something and hadn't gotten immediately booted from the class or club (or her parents' charity events, as the case may be).

The new approach got her to the door before she began rolling her eyes. Who was he kidding? Schue wanted to _stifle_ her, to turn her into a cute carbon copy of girls like Emma or one of the Cheerio drones, and that wasn't her. She was her own person, and no one was going to tear that down.

"You're kind of an idiot," a voice called from behind her.

The girl turned around to see a lean brunette watching her from a few lockers down.

"Did Schuester send you after me?" she asked. "He forget something in his pep talk?"

"Nobody sent me—I just figured you could use an outsider's perspective."

She brushed her bangs from her face. "To tell me that I'm an idiot? Why? Because I play a few jokes here and there?" she asked. "You couldn't hope to understand my genius."

"No, I'm pretty sure I could, actually," Liam told her, closing the gap between them. "I looked back on the pep rally damage. You managed to spread out the glow paint in a very specific direction." He showed her pictures of the rally and, sure enough, there was an outline of a football helmet, with an "M" emblazoned in the middle. "Before people started freaking out, you were being the epitome of school spirit."

"Before that was the ketchup prank," the boy continued, shuffling a different set of photographs to the front of the pile. "I showed it to a friend—this is a pretty damn accurate Pollock replica. _In ketchup_." Liam scoffed in awe. "Artistic genius, really."

Hayley looked at the guy with wide eyes, grinning ear-to-ear. She'd spent a lot of time planning her work, and for somebody to notice the finer points of the design—the artistic accent that she loved so dearly—was not something that happened often.

"Thanks," she told him sincerely. "It's not every day that people look beyond the creation and see the product itself—where did you get those pictures anyways?"  
>"Baily's guys have cameras everywhere, and they can steal the files off of the security cams in the classrooms easy enough—I just did a frame by frame," he replied, putting the photos away. "But it doesn't change the fact that you're an idiot."<p>

The girl's face morphed into a confused and defensive expression. She thought she'd found a comrade to some extent; or at least someone who appreciated her elaborately artistic nature.

"You keep doing these things large-scale, and you're going to get expelled," he told her. "Mr. Schuester's offering you a real chance here, a way to keep your head above water for the next couple of years. You keep biting the hand that feeds you, and even _he's_ bound to lose faith eventually."

"So you're saying I should deny who I am?" she told him. "Become one of those loser popular kids that only get through these years by crawling all over each other and drinking themselves into a stupor every other day of the week?"

"I'm saying you keep playing this game, your talent—artistic _and_ stage—are going to be utterly wasted in military school or Ohio Reformatory," he answered. "You want to be an artist? Buy a canvas and some brushes and join Art Club. You want to be a prankster? Try for a more subtle angle—something with less of a signature to it. After all, discretion is the better part of valor and all that."

Liam looked at her meaningfully. "Look, obviously I can't tell you what to do. But I'd realistically consider my options before I spit on them if I were you."

He shrugged again and then continued down the hall, and Hayley watched him leave. She took a minute and leaned up against the lockers. Was she as bad as the kids high on their popularity, so determined to separate themselves from the norm?

She pushed herself off the lockers, looking around the empty hallway. _I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_

_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning_

_'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home  
><em>

_Ah the sun is blinding_ she sang, stepping into the spotlight of the auditorium._  
>I stayed up again<br>Oh, I am finding  
>That's not the way I want my story to end<em>

Hayley began a freestyle hip-hop routine_. I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're my protection  
>How do I feel this good sober?<em>

She froze center stage, belting out_, Ah, the night is calling  
>And it whispers to me softly come and play<br>Ah, I am falling  
>And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame<em>

_I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're like perfection  
>How do I feel this good sober?<em>

Suddenly she began flying around the stage in a fury._ I'm coming down, coming down, coming down, _she sang_.  
>Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round<br>Looking for myself - SOBER_

_I'm coming down, coming down, coming down  
>Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round<br>Looking for myself - SOBER_

_Oh Oh_

Hayley stood in front of the Glee Club in the music room, finishing the last chorus as she gazed out earnestly at her new teammates._ I'm safe_

_Up high  
>Nothing can touch me<br>But why do I feel this party's over?  
>No pain<br>Inside  
>You're like perfection<br>How do I feel this good sober_

The class gave her an acceptable applause, most still somewhat skeptical of her intentions.

"Look," she told them, rolling her eyes as she shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry about ruining the pep rally and the club's performance with my prank. It was bad timing, and I won't bomb our chances to make a good impression again. Promise," she emphasized, putting up her right hand.

Will stood up with a grin. "Great Hayley!" he told her enthusiastically. "I don't think anybody here would object to giving you a second chance; right guys?" He glanced at Stassi and Emma, both of whom were emphatically staring in various corners of the room.

Dalton, however, got to his feet. "Absolutely," he told her. "It's great to have you here Hayley. And—I just wanted to apologize for bailing on everyone yesterday," he told the others.

"Don't worry about it Dalton," Will replied.

"Yeah," Dylan spoke up. "It's not like you _meant_ to get sick."

A fresh wave of shame swept through the blonde, but he kept his face in a casual grin and nodded, looking at anyone but the quiet brunette seated next to him in the corner. "Yeah, well, anyways—from what I saw on Bailey's blog: props go out, not only to the whole team, but to Everett for nailing my solo, and Hurricane here for tearing up the stage with the choreography!"

The whole room burst into applause, and Dalton grinned as he took his seat.

"You know guys," Will told them. "I'm really proud of you for going through with the rally the way you did. That took the confidence assignment to a whole new level, and I'm just blown away. You guys are really coming together as a team."

Stassi sat on the bleachers, staring at the empty field. Glee had ended, and Cheerios night practice didn't start for another two hours. So she sat and she stared, sucking on a sour apple Tic Tac.

"I saw that," a voice called, and the brunette whipped her head around to watch Nikki approaching her with a grin. "Coach is going to notice if you keep trying to fatten yourself up whenever you stress a little."

The other girl laughed, and relaxed back into her seat. "You okay?" she finally asked.

"You do have a hell of a tackle," the taller girl replied with a chuckle. "Surprising, considering how hands-off you always aim to be."

"Violence is messy and reckless," Stassi reminded her, more out of habit than anything else.

"So then why'd you do it?"

Stassi looked up at her skeptically. "Schue was right there—you could have been suspended."

"Wouldn't have been the first time," the Asian girl said flippantly.

"I wasn't going to let you be suspended over _her_."

Nikki's face perked up at the comment. "_Her_? Getting tired of your new allegiance already? And I thought you two were like this," she said, holding up her crossed fingers.

"This is just more complicated than I thought," Stassi replied honestly. "This club is ridiculous, and the _people_—"

"So drop it," Nikki suggested. "Come home, where you belong."

"I can't—I won't," the brunette corrected herself. "I chose my side, and I'm staying here Nikki."

"Your side is Mini-Q's, not the Gleeks," the Captain replied.

"And right now, that's the same thing."

"But once you succeeded at whatever game you're playing, you could just leave, right?"

Stassi looked up at the other girl quizzically. "Well, yeah, I guess, but—"

"So where's A the Master Strategist? Where's the chick who once taught me '_if you don't like the situation, twist its arm until it breaks and then reset it how you want it_'?" Nikki urged her.

The other girl sat and thought a moment, then looked up at the HBIC. "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

Nikki sighed, then sat on the bleacher next to her. "I hate that Fabritch," she said. "She's cocky and presumptuous and Coach has taken a shine to her _way_ too quickly.

"But…you're my best friend, A," she continued, nudging the girl with her shoulder. "And besides _hating_ seeing you on the other side of the status spectrum and wanting you back, I don't want you miserable." She shrugged. "So my advice? Get the ball rolling for whatever con you're running, and then get your ass back over here."

Stassi watched her foot pivot against the metal. "What if the con affects you?" she asked.

"Then I'm going to cash in on that whole Best Friend thing and let my HBIC status do the rest of the work," Nikki grinned, pushing back onto her feet.

"Get to work, A," she told the girl, putting out her hand. "I want to see you back where you belong soon."

Stassi considered her for a moment, then took the Captain's hand and pulled herself up, the two girl's smiling as they made their way down the stairs.

Lurking in the shadows, Sue Sylvester was watching the interaction, and Sue Sylvester was _not_ pleased.

_I won't buy a word you sold me_, Everett sang on stage, weaving between his fellow students.

_I'm going places you never dreamed about  
>So tired of stupid stories<br>I'll write a song the world can sing aloud_  
>Nina placed a hand on his shoulder. <em>We'll break the mold they gave us<em>  
><em>We're going places they never dreamed about<em>, they harmonized.  
><em>Jump in and join the chorus<br>We're writing songs the world can  
>Shout out loud<em>

The New Directions sang out together, _Lend me your voice, sing it_

_(Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh)  
>Louder, I can't hear it<em>

_(Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh)  
>Lend me your voice, sing it<em>

_(Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh)  
>Louder, I can't hear it<em>

_(Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh)_

Dalton watched Roxie from the other side of the stage, and she glanced back at him with a heavy heart as Everett continued, _My head's a mess it's waiting to unfold_

_My head's a mess I'm waiting to unfold  
>Would you listen to me?<em> He and Nina harmonized._  
>Would you listen to me?<em>

Stassi threw her voice and body into the song, but her eyes were watching Caroline, her mind whirring as she thought about Nikki's advice when Emma took the lead. _My head's a mess it's waiting to unfold_

_My head's a mess I'm waiting to unfold  
>Would you listen to me?<em> She and Dylan intoned together._  
>Would you listen to me?<em>

The group came together again for the final chorus. _Lend me your voice, sing it_

_(Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh)  
>Louder, I can't hear it<em>

_(Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh)  
>Lend me your voice, sing it<em>

_(Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh)  
>Louder, I can't hear it<em>

_(Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh)_

_**So that was episode 2. Now I know I should have previews for the next episode, but I'm still kind of in the thinking process but don't worry I will update as soon as possible!**_


	11. The Best Day part 1

**Hello! So here's the 3****rd**** episode! Now I need suggestions for like tribute episodes or something in the midst. So just PM me or review ideas you may have. Oh and DolphinsareGayShark's OC Emmet Brady is now Hayden Bryant. Oh and TheGreatWritter has a new story! It's called, The new New Directions! It's and OC story so submit one for her please? Okay onto to the third episodio!**

Emma Schuester rubbed her protruding stomach, smiling happily before picking up her scrub brush and continuing her project of cleaning the baby mobile. She loved the way the light danced off of the colorful musical notes that hung by the strings. Now she just had to make sure it was clean…

The front door of the apartment opened and she heard her husband call her name from the entryway.

"In here Will," she replied, putting aside her supplies and hastily replacing the mobile to its hook. She'd told her husband that she could handle motherhood when she'd first given him the news she was pregnant, despite it happening so quickly after their wedding. And even the engagement had been short, as Will and Emma both wanted all of his students—his second family really—to be at the wedding. Truthfully, everything had seemed to move very quickly considering how long it had taken for Will to propose in the first place.

However, she had assured him that she was progressing far enough in controlling her disease that she very much wanted to keep the baby, and he'd been so excited she wouldn't have said otherwise for the entire world. So she kept the little slips—things that just _had_ to be done—to herself, and simply continued to work her way slowly, handling all of the changes as best as she could day-by-day.

She smiled at the curly-haired man now stepping into the room that would be the nursery, grinning ear to ear as he embraced and kissed her happily.

"I have some great news!" he told her. "I talked to my mom last week, and asked her to send some of my old things for the baby, and _this_ arrived today!"

Will's face lit up in excitement as he reached around the corner and brought a large dusty box into Emma's line of sight.

The counselor's eyes widened in shock; however, her husband was already ripping into the cardboard to show off some of its contents.

"Oh Will, they're…lovely," she finally managed, barely keeping a pleasant smile on her face as he looked up at her. "But don't we have enough toys for him already?" She asked, gaze lingering on a bright new plush giraffe with a bow tie lying in the bassinette. _**Clean**__ toys?_ She added to herself.

"Yeah, but I just think it'd be really amazing if our son got the chance to see share some of the experiences I had with these guys. I mean, aren't they great?" he asked, pulling out his childhood memories. "We've got some old Star Wars action figures…and a pull-string Bernard Bear…train set…hah! My old Wrestling Buddy—wow, that's kind of embarrassing…" he laughed as he looked over at Emma sheepishly. "And—"

"Oh!" The terrified gasp escaped the redhead as she watched him pull out the creepiest looking creature she'd ever seen.

The teacher, oblivious as ever, grinned as he showed her the toy, mistaking her horror for mere surprise. "I know, right? Zippy the Chimp—and he's still in great shape." The man sighed. "The adventures me and this guy had—"he paused, eyes gazing distantly. "Well, I'm sure our son will love him too."

He finally seemed to notice the worry in Emma's speechless face. "Don't worry," he told her. "I know they're a little dusty, but I promise I'll keep them out of the bedroom and nursery until I can get them properly cleaned up." He grinned again. "How's that sound?"

Emma had no way of telling her husband that she didn't think she'd be able to enter the nursery if some of those toys resided there—even if Zippy had all of his fur replaced and his clothes were cleaned with industrial-strength bleach—so she simply forced her face into a smile and bobbed her head as much as she could muster.

Hayley walked to her locker and absently spun the combination. She'd joined Art Club, and had actually fit in almost immediately—granted, people were still wary of her, and over half of the club wouldn't make eye contact, but still…

She opened the metal door, and was accosted by dozens of plastic figures avalanching onto her. The streaked sophomore took a closer look at the offending items as people began to stare and realized with surprise that they were tiny plastic flamingoes. The animals had also been taped to all of the walls of her locker, with all other contents were removed from the space except a cardboard notecard informing her "You've Been Flamed!"

Hayley heard a scoffing laugh, and turned to see Stassi standing a few rows down with Jennifer Johnson, with both staring at her with equal looks of amusement.

She slammed her locker shut and stomped over to the Cheerio. "You have something to say to me?" she demanded.

Stassi snickered, replying, "Apparently someone does—I'm just enjoying the fallout."

The sophomore's eyes darkened. "You know, for someone who claims to be a Superbitch, the fact that you don't have the balls to fess up to a prank is kind of sad." She scoffed. "Not that I blame you—it's kind of pathetic really, but still—"

Stassi stopped laughing. "I told you: it's not my work, and for someone so obsessed with playing Puck, you sure seem to have a problem when the tables are turned."

"Hey, I've got no problem with a respectable competition," Hayley responded acidly. "But honorable wars should have declaration—this isn't 'Nam. Although, with this level of amateurism—"

"It's _not_ my prank."

"Fine _Lackie_—Hardy's prank then; still pathetic to just sit around at the scene of the crime and not accept the consequences." She took another step into Stassi's space.

"Back off _Drizzle_," the junior retorted, no trace of pleasure on her face. "You think I need Nikki around to sit on the top tier? That I'd be afraid of anything _you_ could dish out? I beat your sorry ass once—"

"_You_ beat _me_?" Hayley repeated dubiously. "The only reason _you_ didn't end up in the _hospital_ was because you had to bring Medusa and Schuester into it—"

"Oh yeah? I'll pound your sorry face right _now_—"Stassi yelled, causing Jennifer to move quickly to pull the Cheerio away. Unlike her friend, she believed the worst of the rumors that floated around about the rebellious sophomore.

Hayley would've put up more of a fight, but the arm pulling on her favorite leather jacket, while not strong, was also chuckling quietly behind her.

The girl whirled around lividly and came face-to-face (well, more face-to-chest) with Liam. "Are you, like, stalking me?" she asked, yanking her clothing free of his grip.

"Not stalking," he replied, still smirking. "Teaching."

"Teaching?" She repeated, puzzled.

"Remember what I said about discretion and subtlety?"

Hayley stared at him for a moment, her brain whirring at top speed as she finally understood what he was telling her, and her look turned skeptical. "_You_ flamed my locker?"

He grinned, picking up a paper bag sitting next to the wall and handing it to her. She glanced inside to see all of her things. "Subtlety," he reminded her, and turned to walk away.

She watched him walk away and grinned—it was _on_.

Teddy made his way down the corridors of the school, finally turning into Mr. Schuester's office.

"Hey Mr—"He stopped midsentence, mouth open in disbelief at the…_thing_ in his teacher's hand.

Will looked up happily. "Hey Teddy," he greeted the student. "What can I do for you?"  
>"I was looking to get your sign-off for this project," Teddy said distractedly, pointing at the creepy stuffed toy. "What is <em>that<em>?"

The teacher grinned even wider. "Oh, Mrs. Schuester and I were just going through some of my old toys—this is Zippy the Chimp. He's pretty cool, huh?"

The boy's eyebrow arched upwards. "He's definitely _something_," he finally said. "It kind of reminds me of a movie I saw with Artie when I was little…" Teddy decided he didn't need to mention the movie had been _Chucky_.

Will's face suddenly lit up in an epiphany. "Teddy, you just gave me an idea." He held up a finger and strode toward out the door.

Teddy stood alone in the room with the Chimp. "_I hear Tom Wolfe's speaking at Lincoln Center_," he quoted in his best British accent to the creepy animal.

That afternoon, Will faced his kids, the words _Childhood Memories_ written on the board behind him.

"Okay you guys," he told them. "This week's assignment is all about being a kid. I want you to use songs you remember while you were growing up that affected who you were then and who you are now."

The group tittered as they talked about movies and songs they remembered from their youth, while Caroline fidgeted uncomfortably—she wasn't particularly comfortable with the assignment.

"To start us off," he continued, pulling out sheet music from his bag, "I decided to use a group number from one of my favorite old television show growing up: _The Muppet Show_." He finished passing out the music and gestured to Brad. "Hit it!"

Caroline sang out _Life is a funny thing_

_Sometimes you laugh and sing_

Teddy shuffled toward her _Sometimes you grumble and fuss_

_But either way what do we care_? She smiled happily at having the blonde next to her as they harmonized the next line: _We got us_

_We have our ups and downs_, Roxie took over, glancing over at Dalton uneasily

_Our share of smiles and frowns_

Annie laughed _But through it all we don't fuss_

_But through it all we don't fuss_, Dylan intoned as he put his arm around her shoulder

Caroline continued '_Cause we got a special thing goin'_

_We got us_, the group sang in unison

Hayley stepped out, weaving through the team. _Some people like to go_

_Through their life single, Aw_

_That wouldn't suit us at all_

Liam sidled up next to her, and spun her around _Why sing a melody_

_As a soliloquy_

_When it's more fun to be_

The group called out _Harmonizing?_

The group formed a line of partners as they continued _People they say we are_

_Crazy the way we are_

_That we won't even discuss  
>'Cause what we got they can't smother<br>We'd trade our life for no other  
>They've only got one another<br>But we got us!_

The entirety of New Directions laughed as they finished, clapping and falling into their chairs.

"Wow," Michelle said. "I never realized the Muppets were as old as _you_, Mr. Schue."

"I'd say the only difference looks like staying power," Stassi snickered.

Stassi could say what she wanted though; because all Will saw was the excited faces of everyone on his team.

Dylan held back a moment as the rest of the team filed through the door. He waited while Caroline and the Cheerios said their goodbyes: it was hard enough talking to Caroline in the first place; he wasn't sure he could approach her with the others in earshot.

Finally, she was left alone to pick up her bag and make her way toward the exit.

"Hey Caroline—wait up," he called out, summoning up his courage as he closed the distance between them. "I…"

The words lodged in his throat, leaving the girl staring at him expectantly.

"I was thinking—wondering—_hoping,_" he finally got out. "Hoping that you could help me with something." The girl gave him an encouraging smile, so he continued. "I know you're friends with, um, Katie Bennett, and…"

"Yeah," Caroline spoke up. "You know, we are both so grateful that you were around when that whole thing went down. I mean, she talks about you all the time now—you're like a hero to her." She grinned. "Oh my gosh, I have such a great idea—you should totally ask her out!" She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"Really?" Dylan asked, stunned.

"Totally!" she replied. "I mean, you could do one date, right?"

"Uh, yeah—sure," he answered, smiling, dumbfounded, at his good luck.

The brunette clapped her hands together. "Eke! This will be so much fun!" she squealed. "I will walk you through the whole thing: it'll be _so_ great. I know everything about her—I bet you didn't know that she's a forensics fanatic? Loves criminology—has got a factoid for, like, everything. And—oh! I just had the cutest idea for what you should give her when you ask her out!" She led him away from the room, going a mile a minute about the ideas rolling in her head.

The last words echoed as they exited the school: "How attached are you to your wardrobe?"

"Dad?" Roxie called, placing her keys on the hook as she came in the door. She had the day off today, and was thinking about taking a bath to soothe her sore body from rehearsal.

"Hey Titch," a deep voice replied, and moments later Patrick Lovely met his daughter in the entryway. He gently wrapped his arms around his little girl. "How was the day?"

"Good," she told him. "I just wanted to check in before I go take a bath upstairs."

"Still sore then, love?" he asked, British accent dancing on his tongue. "Should I ring the doctor?"

"No, it's just practice," she reassured him.

"Do you really think it's a good idea then—all this running and dancing about?" he asked, and the tiny girl tried to maintain her strength to mask the ache she felt.

"I really love it Dad," Roxie told him. "And it's not so hard really." Although Glee was hard on her with all of the choreography she wanted so badly to show that she had what it took to make it onstage; and though Mr. Schuester must have noticed she struggled to keep up, she hoped he assumed it just meant she wasn't much of a dancer. After all, there had been a lot of those in the original New Directions, and she certainly wasn't the worst in the current incarnation.

Her father looked at her, lovingly grazing his hand down her hair and across her sharp jawline. "If you're sure," he said reluctantly, and seemed to relax a little as she nodded. "Just like your mother—such a stubborn thing."

Roxie smiled—she loved it when her dad compared the two of them. "What else was she like?" she asked curiously. Mrs. Lovely had died when her daughter was almost seven, just before her diagnosis, which made the tiny girl happy because despite her mother worrying about her daughter's discomfort, she'd never had to know the extent of her problems. However, it also had made it so Roxie only had a few memories of the beautiful woman, memories that she clung to desperately. She asked her father for more information as much as she dared, but she could tell it hurt him to dredge up the past.

Sure enough, a flash of pain showed in his face, and his eyes glistened a bit as he paused. "She was smart bird, like you," he told her with a small smile. "And talented—danced in circles around every other girl in town, and sung brilliant as well." He placed an arm around her again. "She was a hell of a woman, Titch; and I swear you're becoming more and more like her every time I turn around."

"Thanks Dad," she replied with a small smile, excusing herself to her room before it became too painful for both of them.

She closed the door and glanced around the room, stopping in front of her desk to pick up a picture of a six-year old brunette with her mother huddled over a table with big grins as they finger-painted together.

For a moment, she sighed, allowing herself to be jealous of the ease everyone else would be having with this project.

_Dear Journal,_ Sue wrote from her office.

_I'll admit that my first response to Moran going against my wishes and cavorting with Cheer Asian in between filming __**Keeping Up With The Schuester Rejects**__ made me consider sending in my lethal Pomeranians who are trained to call Homeland Security with Anonymous tips about potential terrorists to drag her sorry butt off to Quantico. However, Sue Sylvester is always able to turn a pure and utter betrayal into positive. What could be construed as a potential flaw, Sue Sylvester will modify into a more brilliant strategic move than when that Super Computer copied my own strategy of outwitting a chess geek using a pawn and an utter lack of human emotion._

"I want to know everything that is going on between you and the most lifelike Kardashian," Sue demanded of Nikki as they sat alone in her office Tuesday. The girl's eyes widened in surprise, and the coach elaborated. "I already know that the two of you are feuding publicly, because I was the one that purposely drove the wedge between you." The junior's jaw dropped slightly in astonishment, but the woman continued, "I also know that, despite my specific instructions to sever all ties, you two are meeting secretly around campus like a pair of Shakespearean characters. Personally, I don't hold with men who dress in frilly girl clothes with collars to keep him from scratching, so if you have something interesting to spill, it might save both of you from losing your uniforms."

Nikki didn't pause in her report. "A isn't happy being in Glee Club, she's going to try to manipulate mini-Quinn into quitting because she thinks everyone there is a loser."

Sue sat back thoughtfully in her chair. "Well, the former Soviet citizen isn't wrong about that," she murmured. She pursed her lips in thought, then finally leaned forward, staring intently at the Head Cheerio.

"Okay Hardy, I'm going to be honest with you: I need a Nationals Championship under my belt this year, and I haven't had one since Quinn Fabray quit my team two years ago. You've been bringing my Cheerios down since your Rave-striped hair bound itself into my leadership position. Originally I sent Moran out to destroy you, but I've decided this actually could work to my advantage in my eternal quest to destroy the Who's down in Schuester's Whoville once and for all.

"You will continue your public feud with Fabray 2.0, steering well clear of Schuester and his tallow-producing hair. And you will continue your secret fraternization with Moran," Coach Sylvester instructed. "Under my instruction, you will manipulate your way into the girl's mind and convince her to tear down the Glee Club doing whatever it takes." She paused to let the orders sink in. "In return I will promise you reinstatement on the Wolf Wall, as well as a guaranteed position as my Co-Captain once the entirety of my plans unfolds."

"Primary Co-Captain," Nikki edged. If her guess was right about who the other captain was going to be, she wanted to make sure she still maintained the upper hand.

"Deal," Sue agreed, both giving a minute nod. "Let's get to work."

As the Cheerio Coach began talking, Nikki began feeling more like her old self than ever before, and a devious smile began to creep its way onto her face.

Dylan stepped through the halls of McKinley with determination set in his face: he had a target, he had a plan—and he had a knot the size of Cleveland in his stomach…

The freshman stumbled a little as he caught sight of who he was looking for, and fidgeted with the material on his shirt. It was one of the few shirts he owned that didn't sit loosely on him, and Caroline had picked it out herself after insisting that she search his entire wardrobe.

While talking to the girl had been a feat in and of itself, Dylan found that to be nothing compared to the utter exhaustion of conspiring with a match-making Caroline. She was incredibly enthusiastic about his interest in her friend, rambling on a mile a minute about what he should say and do and what she might say and do in reaction. Additionally, the girl was equally eager to make him "more presentable", insisting that since he wasn't a shoplifting white urban wannabe, he therefore had no need for the ridiculous and out-of-date baggy clothing he'd come to adopt. Then she'd spent the better part of an hour trying to tame his hair—an act more easily said than done—and coaching the boy to hold himself up with more confidence, telling him that girls didn't trust guys that couldn't make eye contact.

Finally, she'd declared him more or less ready, pushing him toward the halls of McKinley the next day with a happy, "And if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and stick your head on a spear," as she happily bounced off to her classes.

However, besides insulting his outer appearance and mannerisms, the brunette had been really helpful: he was going in with almost a full script about what to say that would guarantee him a positive response, along with an additional offering to convince her of his intentions.

He spotted his target rummaging through her locker, up on tip-toe in a ruffled purple dress. The brunette's chest tightened, but he tugged his shirt away from his body once more and forced himself forward.

"H-hey Katie," he greeted her.

The blonde smiled as she turned to face him. "Hey Dylan!" she replied happily. "I like your shirt—is it new?"

"Um, sort of…I…um…" he floundered, trying to remember the script Caroline had given him the night before while simultaneously keeping from fidgeting with the collar of the top. He'd had the speech down flat earlier, but the girl's bubbly personality and the fact that her hair smelled like peaches threw the words into a massive jumble in his head. "I just wanted to check on you, I guess—make sure Medusa was still after you—_wasn't_ still after you," he corrected hastily, turning red. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped.

Katie, however, looked touched by the gesture. "I'm alright," she told him. "I don't think she was ever really after _me_; more like I was just conveniently around, you know?" She said with a laugh.

Dylan echoed her weakly, still trying to salvage his script. "Well yeah, but still, got to be, you know, hard," he continued. "I thought, that, well, maybe you could use something to take your mind off of the whole thing?"

Katie grinned. "Really?" she asked, giving Dylan a little more courage.

"Yeah," he told her. "There's a marathon—a movie marathon—of Sherlock Holmes flicks at the Bradshaw Theater on Wednesday," he told her.

"Movie mysteries? Sounds fun," Katie said.

"Yeah, I mean, the new one's even got some weird forensic factoids thrown in to stir up the pot," the boy replied, finally getting comfortable in his script. "Like about the evidence left on corpses from paralytics and stuff."

"I love that kind of stuff!" she gushed happily, tilting her head as she smiled up at him. "I didn't know you were such a forensic savant."

"Oh yeah; lo-love it," he stumbled in agreement, not quite comfortable lying, but certain that having common interests with the blonde was his best shot. "Oh! And I got you this," he told her, bringing out his secret weapon.

Katie's face lit up in amazement as she stared at the Twizzlers wrapped into what looked like a bouquet of flowers. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "That is so sweet! How did you know that I'm obsessed with these things?" He shrugged awkwardly, face turning crimson. "Thank you" she repeated.

"So, tomorrow then?" she finally asked, flashing a bright smile, and he bobbed his head. "Excellent; then it's a date," and Dylan felt his jaw go slack at the statement.

Suddenly the bell rang, and the girl hastily slammed her locker shut. "Shoot—I've got to go," she told him. "I'll see you tomorrow night at seven, okay?" She squeezed his arm and spun off.

"Yeah—seven," Dylan confirmed to the space where Katie had just been. "Right."

It was a rare moment for Caroline as she sat by herself in the library. There had been a substitute in her class, and so the freshman had decided to take some time to work on her Glee Club assignment.

Of course, as soon as she got there and began looking through the collections, she realized she had no idea what she could possibly use. The songs that defined her childhood were written by Tchaikovsky and Bach, or some crazy dance remixes that she could barely remember because they were inconsequential to the routines that she used them for. Caroline's childhood had been school and sports and the fashion world, and while she didn't regret it, it did leave something to be desired in her memories of the past.

"Hey there Care," a voice whispered behind her, and she whirled around to find herself surrounded by Liam, Andrew, and Teddy.

"Hey guys," she replied, her heart skipping a beat as she watched the junior push his straw-colored hair from his face as he smiled at her. "What's up?"  
>"Well," Liam said as he sat down in front of her, and Teddy and Andrew flanking either side. "We're a team, and <em>as<em> a team, we notice when teammates are out of sorts."

"You didn't really look happy about the lesson," Andrew added.

"And your enthusiasm to the music library is leaving a little something to be desired," Teddy said, gesturing to her small pile of folders with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh," she replied in surprise, truthfully a little amazed that the guys noticed her. "It's nothing really," she told them. "Just—with the whole religious boarding school and strict training regimen for sports and everything, I kind of feel a little out of place for this one."

"What, like you didn't get a chance to play with Barbie's?" Liam asked skeptically.

"She was deemed immoral and thus contraband, plus the nuns said she was a whore so if we played with her, we would turn into one." Caroline replied with a smirk. Susan Renolds had a Barbie the first day she arrived and the nuns made her burn the doll so god could "forgive her of her sins". "Any doll or accessories found were eight demerits."

"Seriously?" Teddy asked. "What about movies? Like _Shrek_ and _Cars_ and stuff?"

"Most movies were considered off-limits due to their corrosive and suggestive nature," the girl told them. Like when her sister Frannie sent the movie _Beauty and the Beast_ when she was 8, the nuns quickly took it away; claiming that the beast was the devil trying to corrupt their innocent minds.

"Suggestive nature?" Andrew repeated. "How is _The Lion King_ suggestive?"

"According to the school? For one thing, every time the male and female protagonist lions fight, they end up in a lewd and sexually evocative position," Caroline answered—or at least that's what Kelly Matisse had been told when she'd been caught with the video. "Plus some of the songs were written by—_horrors_!—a homosexual!" she mock gasped. The dean had been especially upset by _that_ piece of information: he'd actually said listening to Elton John encouraged homosexual behavior.

Liam stood up. "That's it: I've heard enough," he told her covering his ears in distaste. "For the next three nights you are meeting us here for a study session."

"Study session?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"We are going to catch you up on everything you missed in your childhood, starting with a cartoon movie marathon," Liam told her.

"We'd go longer, but we've got some of our own film work to catch up on," Teddy said apologetically.

"Seriously?" despite the fact that it did sound kind of fun, the brunette was a little embarrassed that they were going through all of this as if she was incompetent as a teenager without it.

Andrew placed a hand on her shoulder. "No child left behind, Caroline," he told her. "Every little girl should know all of her Disney Princesses, if for no other reason than so she can disregard the gender stereotypes and decide to be Mater for Halloween instead."

"Mater?" she asked.

Liam patted her head patronizingly. "We'll get there," he told her. "Tonight after Glee—Media Room, don't forget your popcorn."

The boys gathered their bags and slowly dispersed, and Caroline felt herself beaming happily as she hugged her book bag to her chest. Maybe this assignment wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Ash, where are we going?" Emma asked, feeling very uncomfortable as she brushed up against the multitudes of students in the hall while wearing a blindfold and depending on the leadership skills of her boyfriend to keep her from hurting herself.

"Still a surprise Emms," he told her for the tenth time. When the lunch bell had rung, he'd grabbed her up before she could make her way to the cafeteria to sit with the jocks and Cheerios, instead throwing a bandana across her eyes and insisting he follow her.

"We're at least staying on campus, right?" the girl asked half-jokingly as he led her through a door, still squinting as she tried to look through the material covering her eyes.

Suddenly she found herself brought to a stop, and the material was removed from her face as she realized they were in the auditorium.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at his proud grin in puzzlement.

"This," he told her, leading her up to the darkened stage and leaving her next to the curtains. "Is my way of getting a moment alone."

The lights turned on, and Emma stared in awe at the picnic spread set up next to the piano. She looked back at her boyfriend in wonder.

"Ash, this is so sweet," she gushed as he led her to the blanket, helping her to her seat and pulling out food from the basket.

"Not as great as it could be—Mum made the meal, so it's all curry and naan," he told her apologetically, but Emma just grinned and took the Tupperware from his hands, helping herself.

"This has got to be our sweetest date ever," she told him.

"Not terribly hard, considering how many dates we've had," the boy muttered, causing Emma to frown. But he put on a smile as he passed her some tandoori chicken. "So how is everything going?"

"Things are good," she replied, licking the sauce from her fingers with a laugh. "The paper is actually ahead of the game, thank goodness, and Student Council is taking a week off to rest up for the mess that comes with planning for the holidays. Swim club had its last meet last Sunday, and that girl I was training—Vera?-made it to Sectionals." She smiled. "So all I really have to worry about now is Glee's assignment."

"Which is?"

Emma sighed. "Oh, we have to sing a song that reminds us of our childhood, how it affected us and such. I'm just kind of lost about what to use."

The brown-skinned boy smiled. "I wouldn't be if I were you," he replied with a grin.

"What?" she asked skeptically. "You think you know me so well that you could just pick a song out of thin air that described me?"

"Easily." She looked at him incredulously, and he scoffed. "I remember exactly the kind of girl you were—still are. You're the girl that wants to make a difference. You want to change lives, even if in the smallest way, because you know that even the smallest change for good can have a huge effect on the world."

He walked over to the piano and nodded to Brad, who had magically appeared and started an intro.

_I saw a starfish on the ground, _he sang gently, smiling at his girlfriend and causing her to mirror the expression

_He was half buried in the sand_

_Just so out of place _

_and ahh_, the two harmonized as Emma's voice joined him.

Ashwin pulled her up off the blanket; _He was a long, long way from home_

Emma laughed, taking the lead_; I was a long, long way from home_

_And so we talked a little while_

_Then I shook his hands_

_and I_ they sang again

_I was a long, long way from home_

Her boyfriend pulled her close, rocking them together as they sang, _And everything is wonderful  
>When everything's alright <em>

_So alright  
>There we were<br>One less star tonight _

They began a simple samba, careful not to disrupt their picnic, _Na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na <em>

_Na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na<em>

Emma began again as Ashwin clapped a drumbeat _I saw a starfish on the ground_  
>The boy put out his hand, <em>Oh, he was still buried in the sand<em>  
><em>Now he's not so all alone<em> Emma sang out  
><em>And he's finally going home<br>So I smiled and I shook his hands_

_and we were singin'_

_Na na na na na na na _the couple dueted_  
>Na na na na na na <em>

_Yeah, Yeah, we were singing_ Emma called out  
>Ashwin's baritenor joined her again<em>, Na na na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na_

The moved together, and she stared happily into his eyes. _There we were one less star tonight_  
>Brad cut off, and together they finished acapella <em>There we were one more star tonight<em>

She grinned happily: that _was_ a great choice. And she'd forgotten how much she liked the sound of Ashwin's voice; he rarely sang, except during Bollywood class, but his rich voice always made her glow.

"You know what?" she told him with a soft peck.

"What?"

"You should join Glee Club," she told him, surprised when his happy face turned down. "What? You are really good, and I think you'd have a lot of fun."

"Well, what if I don't _want_ to be in Glee Club?" he asked.

"I thought you said you thought we were good," she asked, hurt at his sudden anger.

"You _are_ good Emma," he replied. "I don't think I've ever seen you do anything that you _weren't_ good at—you're a regular child prodigy. But did it ever occur to you that you've got enough on your plate, and we see each other so little as it is?"

She arched her eyebrow at him. "But if you joined, we'd be able to see each other more—"

"In a school setting," he scoffed. "Great—because _that's_ not the only time we see each other now anyways."

"Don't put that on me," she retorted angrily, suddenly very much on the defensive. "You're just as stretched as I am, always with your dad, sticking your hands up god knows—"

"Exactly!" he countered. "We're both already scheduled so tight that we barely see each other—don't you think that's a sign to work harder to make this work? Not go running off to join yet _another_ extra-curricular?"

"I can't believe you right now!" she shouted angrily. "I am trying as hard as I can—"

"To do what exactly? To avoid me as much as possible so when we break up I won't know the difference?"

She stared at him, shocked. "You want to break up?"

He regretted his words instantly. "No—"he insisted.

"No, you know what?" she told him, gathering her things. "I don't want to talk about this at all right now, because if I do, I _know_ this isn't going to end well."

"Emms," Ashwin called as she stormed down the stairs and out the back entrance. "Emma!"

She didn't let any tears show until she made it to the bathroom. And as she dabbed her eyes gently, she'd never been so grateful that her afternoon was completely booked so she wouldn't have to think about that jerk at all.

**A/N: Songs used were The Muppets "We Got Us", and Sister Hazel "Starfish"**

**A/A/N: Seriously, look up Zippy the Chimp—creepiest non-clown toy **_**ever**_


	12. FACEBOOK TIME!

**Hey! Decided to add some Facebook clips here in the story! I found it entertaining in a way to do something like this. Oh and some of the original members and will appear here so…yeah.**

**Liam Martin Stewart:** Film's going great! Were so going to win this festival!

**Theodore James Abrams, Andrew Harold, and 3 others like this.**

**Andrew Harold:** Heck yes! Our competition should be scared….very scared.

**Liam Martin Stewart likes this.**

**Theodore James Abrams: **So how much do we got so far in film?

**Liam Martin Stewart: **I say we got a pretty good fair amount…

**Sue "the awesome" Sylvester: ** So Schuester's gang of misfits do things other than dancing like walruses and sing like a 40 year old who just had intimacy for the very first time? Well that's something I don't know…

**Andrew Harold: **… How did you comment? We don't have you as a friend…

**Sue "the awesome" Sylvester: ** I find my ways Arthur….I find my ways.

**Andrew Harold:** It's Andrew.

**Sue "the awesome" Sylvester**: Well Aden quite frankly I don't care! Now I'm going to go and clean my numerous amounts of trophies.

**Sue "the awesome" Sylvester – Caroline Idina Fabray:** Join the cheerios.

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: No for the millionth time! Why do you want me so badly?

**Sue "the awesome" Sylvester:** Because Fabray 2.0 you have talent. You're faster, stronger, and pluckier than anything I got in my cheerios now.

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: I'm flattered! But no, I hate being compared to Quinn as it is, imagine if I join the cheerios. Just last week **Carter D. Macy** asked me if I got a bun in the oven yet or if I plan on using a condom next year.

**Sue "the awesome "Sylvester: ** But imagine the legacy you could continue, wouldn't that be just great?

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: No.

**Sue "the awesome" Sylvester**: YOU WILL JOIN EVENTUALLY!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson **changed her status from _In a relationship_ to _single_**.**

**Anastassia Taylor Moran:** Oh I SO didn't see that coming!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson:** Oh shut up!

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: ** Hey I'm just stating the facts! So who's the next guy your after?

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson:** No one I'm planning on staying single for a long time.

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: ** How long? Two weeks, days, seconds….

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: ** A very long time!

**Finn Hudson**: Annie you really got to stop dating so many guys…I can't be there to threaten them!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **And you really got to stop being with **Rachel Berry **but I can't seem to see her with her midget size!

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Finn Hudson: **You will NOT talk about Rachel like that! I really love her Annie.

**Santana Lopez**: Frankenteen, I actually agree with your sister. You got to stop being with that blabbermouth midget…if you can find her.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson** likes this.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson:** You are my best friend now.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: ** Santana I would appreciate if you would stop mocking me, I thought we would put our differences aside after we graduated. And Annie, what do you have against me? I never recall doing anything wrong to you, and I love your brother a lot and I would never do anything to hurt him.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson**: It's quite a long list of the things I have against you...its too big of a list to write here.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Annie whatever I did, I'm sorry. I would like us to be friends if you would let me.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson**: No and No. I will not like to be friends with someone like you.

**Finn Hudson**: Annie DO NOT talk to Rachel like that! She's a real nice person if you got to know her!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **Yeah whatever Finn, why didn't you keep dating **Quinn Fabray**? Sure she was a bitch at times but she wasn't as annoying or short as her!

**Caroline Idina Fabray: **Wait they dated? Wow…there are so many things I don't know about my sister…

**Finn Hudson: **Annie I don't love Quinn anymore, truth is I never loved her like I love Rachel. And what the hell? Quinn has a sister? She never told me anything!

**Caroline Idina Fabray:** I have a name you know? And it's not "Quinn Fabray's Sister"!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson:** Yeah well you could have dated anyone in the whole entire world and you picked her! And Caroline, I feel your pain. But at least your sister isn't dating an annoying hobbit.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Annie that is not something nice to say! And since when does Quinn have a sister?

**Caroline Idina Fabray: **Hey! You're named after a Broadway star too! ^^

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Yes well I'm pretty much the next Barbra Streisand so it was suitable for me.

**Caroline Idina Fabray: **Yeah well my mom was a big Idina Menzel fan so… it was fate I guess.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **Caroline! Don't fraternize with the enemy!

**Caroline Idina Fabray:** But she seems so nice! Oh well I'm going to go, I'm designing a new outfit.

**Rachel Barbra Berry**: Annie I'm not your enemy, I don't know why you hate me!

**Santana Lopez**: Stop annoying her! If she hates you she hates you Hobbit. Although we can all see why.

**Brittany**: I like dolphins.

**William Schuester **posted a video: New Directions- Tonight, Tonight

**Everett Oliver Harrison, Nina Savannah Grannis, Emma Malley, and 11 others like this.**

**Hayley Rain Montenegro: **We were awesome!

**Anastassia Taylor Moran**: Yeah well too bad you had to mess it up with your stupid prank!

**Hayley Rain Montenegro**: It wasn't stupid! It was amazing, only a genius like me could pull it off!

**Anastassia Taylor Moran**: Well if you're such a genius then why do you get caught after every one?

**Hayley Rain Montenegro:**… I will get back to you on that.

**Sue "the awesome" Sylvester: ** Well you look at that! Schuester's misfits! They all look like toddlers who just learned how to walk and talk.

**Rachel Barbra Berry**: I must say Mr. Schue, they are quite good! But they will not be as good as us. And I didn't know Annie was in it!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson**: You're everywhere! Is there a place where I can be in peace without some annoying elf?

**Finn Hudson**: Annie…

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson**: What I'm just speaking my mind!

**Finn Hudson**: Anyway, Mr. Schue there really good! Keep up the good work!

**Will Schuester**: Thank you Finn!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Their amazing! Looks like you kept your promise Mr. Schue.

**Mike Chang:** That girl with the colored streaks got some moves!

**Hayley Rain Montenegro**: Why thank you!

**Mike Chang**: You have talent. How long did it take you to learn that?

**Hayley Rain Montenegro**: 30 minutes…

**Mike Chang**: o_o EPIC!

**Kurt Hummel**: Amazing! I can't say more than that! And the outfits were just amazing! Where did you get them?

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: Well… let's just say I designed those. Amazing isn't it?

**Kurt Hummel**: :O JAW DROPPING AMAZING! And one question…why is Fabray your last name? I know a Quinn Fabray and…

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: Yeah…she's my sister.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh…interesting.

**Brittany:** Oh I can't believe I missed rehearsals! I forgot how to get to school.

**Kurt Hummel**: Brittany…you're not in New Directions anymore. Those are the new members.

**Brittany:** Oh…so some new people joined our group! Yay we have members!

**Kurt Hummel**: *Hits himself with his laptop*

**Brittany**: Kurtie don't hurt yourself! You could get injured!

**Laura Michelle Harrison**: I'm so confused right now…

**Nina Savannah Grannis**: Agree

**Everett Oliver Harrison:** Agree

**Hayley Rain Montenegro:** Agree

**Anastassia Taylor Moran**: Agree

**Andrew Harold**: Agree

**Liam Martin Stewart**: Agree

**Emma Malley**: Agree

**Dylan Jamieson: **Agree

**Roxanne Catrina Lovely**: Agree

**Dalton Johnson:** Agree

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: Agree

**Theodore James Abrams**: Am I the only one who does know who these people are…

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson**: No I know them.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: ** Oh allow us to introduce ourselves…I'm Rachel Berry. Former Lead singer of the New Directions and future Broadway star! I'm currently attending NYADA.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson**: You forgot to mention short, annoying, obnoxious, loud…

**Finn Hudson: ** Annie! Anyway, that's my sister Annie. I'm Finn Hudson, former lead singer of the New Directions and I'm attending NYU.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **You forgot to mention super awesome brother!

**Kurt Hummel: ** Annie stop being mean to Rachel! I'm Kurt Hummel, former member of New Directions. I'm attending NYADA with Best friend Rachel Berry!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: ** Wait your friends with her? I lost all respect for you.

**Mercedes Jones: **She hates Rachel a lot doesn't she? I'm Mercedes Jones, most talented singer of the original New Directions.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: *** cough* not true * cough*

**Blaine Anderson: ** Wow you guys are still fighting over that? Well I'm Blaine Anderson. Boyfriend of Kurt Hummel. And in NYC with Finn, Rachel, and Kurt.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Hi, I'm Tina and I was in the New Directions with them too! I'm currently attending Julliard with my boyfriend** Mike Chang.**

**Mike Chang: **As you may have noticed, I'm Mike Chang also was in ND! I'm attending Julliard to be a dancer.

**Brittany: ** It's Brittany…bitch.

**Everybody likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: ** You guys can read! My name is right there! Anyways, I'm the hottest and talented bitch in the New Directions and if you say otherwise, ME AND SNIXX WILL ENDS YOU!

**Laura Michelle Harrison: ** Umm…who's Snixx?

**Santana Lopez: ** My evil twin.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: ** You're evil without your twin. Anyway, the names Puck. Known for being Badass.

**Caroline Idina Fabray: **Wait…if my sources aren't correct, didn't you knock up my sister?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: ** Holy crap! You're related to Quinn? She never told me anything. But yes I knocked her up.

**Artie Abrams: ** YO! This be Artie! I was also in the New Directions. And now my brother Teddy is in it too!

**Theodore James Abrams:** It's true. And it's actually as fun as you said it would be like!

**Sam Evans: ** Hey! My name's Sam Evans, also known as trouty mouth (thanks Santana). I was also in the New Directions. Best glee club ever!

**Nina Savannah Grannis: **Wow so many people! Are we done now? It gets boring after a while…

**Tina Cohen-Chang: ** No! Wait what about Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray: **What about me?

**Santana Lopez: **Introduce yourself to the new New Directions! But before you do that… WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A SISTER?

**Quinn Fabray: ** You guys know about Frannie! What the hell are you talking about? Oh and Hi. I'm Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader and New Directions member, currently attending Yale. * insert amazing smile*

**Santana Lopez: **Were talking about the other one! Carole Indiana or something…

**Quinn Fabray: **…oh. Her.

**Caroline Idina Fabray: ** I have a name you know… and hello Lucy, long time no see, it's been what? 8 years?

**Finn Hudson: … **does anyone else feel the tension between them.

**Everybody likes this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Thought so.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: ** JERRY! JERRY!

**Quinn Fabray: **NOT THE TIME PUCKERMAN!

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: * **hides under the table*

**Quinn Fabray: **And Caroline, it's Quinn now actually…not Lucy.

**Liam Martin Stewart: **You know this is kind of confusing…

**Caroline Idina Fabray: ** Allow me to explain, it all started when I was merely a fetus in my mothers womb. You see, my father wanted a boy, and as you may have noticed…I'm a girl. Well let's just say I wasn't welcomed that well to the family. But once I was old enough I was sent to St. Mary's All girls Boarding school, otherwise known as my personal hell. So for 8 years I lived there, and I lost contact with Frannie, my dad, and…Quinn. My mom finally let me come home and now this is the first time I talk to Quinn in 8 years…and I'm done.

**Liam Martin Stewart: **Oh…so this is the girl you're always being compared to…

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: Yes, sadly.

**Quinn Fabray: ** You do realize I can read right?

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Awww! 3 SISTER RENUNION! So cute!

**Caroline Idina Fabray: Annamarie Chanelle Hudson **I now understand why you say she's annoying.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **THANK YOU!

**Kurt Hummel: **This is one of the weirdest reunions ever.

**Dalton Johnson, Andrew Harold, and 25 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **ANYWAY, Caroline listen, if you want to talk more privately just call me and we'll talk.

**Caroline Idina Fabray: ** No. I don't want to talk. And I never will.

**Quinn Fabray: **What?

**Caroline Idina Fabray: **I never want to look at you, talk to you, or know about you. You stopped contacting me 5 years ago so I will do the same. You're dead to me. Want to know why? Because Lucy died. She's my sister. Not you.

**Quinn Fabray: ** Let's talk in a more private way please?

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: Fine.

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: **Wow who knew a video post would cause all of this?

Private Conversation (not that private if you're reading it) between Caroline and Quinn:

Caroline Idina Fabray- All right, you said you wanted to talk. Talk.

Quinn Fabray- Okay listen Care I'm sorry for losing contact with you. I know it must have hurt you…but it hurt me too. It's just, when I was in middle school; I was fat and had acne and untamable hair. And I got bullied badly. They all called me "Lucy Caboosey" It was horrible and I was a miserable little girl. I then decided to join gymnastics and I lost a bit of weight, then I joined ballet and lost a lot of weight. Then I went on Proactive for my acne and dyed my hair blond. Dad got a raise and I asked him if I could get a nose job and he said yes. Then I asked them to call me Quinn. I stopped contacting you because I wanted to let go of Lucy for good. And you were part of it. But I thought of you everyday Caroline. You always brightened up my day when I talked to you. I care about you Caroline, and if you'll let me, I want to get to know you better.

Caroline Idina Fabray- Wow….SO touching I almost cried! You don't get it do you?

Quinn Fabray- Care bear…what are you talking about?

Caroline Idina Fabray- DON'T call me that. Only LUCY calls me that. I looked up to you Lu; you were like a god to me. I wanted to be just like you. Even though people thought otherwise about you, to me you were the most beautiful person in the world. Inside and out. I missed so many things about you when I was in that boarding school… like when we would play in the backyard and play pretend. Or when I had a nightmare you would stay with me all night. Or the way you sang to me. I missed all those things. And then suddenly you just disappear out of my life and I'm wondering what the hell is going on. Then I come back and suddenly, you're Quinn Fabray, this bitchy head cheerleader who got pregnant and then gave away her baby then turned into this crazy skank then tried to get her baby back…that's not the Lucy I knew.

Quinn Fabray- You remember all of that?

Caroline Idina Fabray- Of course, those were the best days of my life.

Quinn Fabray- I really am sorry…

Caroline Idina Fabray- That doesn't change anything.

Quinn Fabray- But why not? I can change if you want me too. I could.

Caroline Idina Fabray- What you did hurt. And I just can't forgive it. And you can't change the past, Lucy's gone for good. I know it.

Quinn Fabray- No she's not! It's me Lucy! I'm still Lucy, your sister who loves you so much and wants to get to know you!

Caroline Idina Fabray- I got to go now. I can only handle one thing at a time.

Quinn Fabray- Caroline please!

_Caroline Idina Fabray has logged off._

**Laura Michelle Harrison: ** Who wants to do something super awesome?

**Nina Savannah Grannis**: Define awesome.

**Laura Michelle Harrison: **OKAY! So you have to put in your most favorite thing instead of your last name! Fun right?

**Anastassia Taylor Moran**: WTF? This is so stupid!

**Laura Michelle Harrison**: It is? : (

**Blaine Anderson**: No its not! I'll do it!

**Laura Michelle Harrison**: Really? :D

**Blaine Bowties**: Oh yeah!

**Laura Michelle Modeling**: Gosh this is so awesome!

**Nina Savannah Dancing**: I guess this is ok…

**Anastassia Taylor Cheerleading**: I can't believe I'm doing this…

**Annamarie Chanelle Chocolate:** Best idea ever!

**Everett Oliver Musicals**: Ellie this is kind of cool…good job sis!

**Dylan James Bond**: I feel weird. But this is so cool!

**Roxanne Catrina Electric Guitar**: Why are we all doing this?

**Liam Martin Pranking**: I feel immature…

**Andrew Directing**: So do I…

**Theodore James Star Wars**: ha-ha! This is cool.

**Caroline Idina Fashion**: Awesome Idea Chelle!

**Hayley Rain Painting**: Mines the most badass one!

**Dalton Baseball Johnson**: SO awesome!

**Emma Gymnastics**: I can't help but like this!

**Ashwin Soccer:** I feel stupid doing this.

**Emma Gymnastics**: Well you still did it.

**Katherine Criminology**: I have no idea why I'm doing this…

**Jenna Lynn and Jennifer Thompson**: This is so stupid…

**Arianna Mari Art**:? Why do you two have a Facebook together?

**Jenna Lynn and Jennifer Thompson**: We do everything together.

**Walter Ryan Having a good time**: well, this is weird but weird is good I guess…

**Addison Clara Marvel**: This is so awesome!

**Carter D. Macy**: Well, well, well looks like we got a homo here.

**Addison Clara Marvel**: Shut up Carter!

**Coby Mathis Football**: I find this strangely awesome.

**Laura Michelle Harrison:** Okay lets all change it to the thing we hate the most!

**Annamarie Chanelle Rachel Berry**: Yup totally like this one better!

**Finn Hudson**: Take it off right now!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hobbits (Rachel):** Okay got it.

**Finn Hudson:** not what I meant!

**Laura Michelle Short**: Annie why do you hate Rachel so much?

**Caroline Idina Quinn**: Idk... I somehow think she's jealous of Rachel…

**Annamarie Chanelle Hobbits (Rachel):** I'm coming to get you Caroline…I am not jealous of Rachel!

**Nina Savannah Peanuts**: I would run Caroline….One question though…why do you have Quinn as your dislike?

**Caroline Idina Quinn**: I just do.

**Anastassia Taylor Perfection: **I think this got boring because nobody did it…

**Laura Michelle Harrison: **Lets all switch back…

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: We are all crazy!

**Nina Savannah Grannis**: But were all crazier together!

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: **Well it was fun while it lasted…I'm somehow going to miss it.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hobbits (Rachel): ** I don't need to!

**Laura Michelle Harrison**: Why do you still have it? That's so 5 minutes ago.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hobbits (Rachel)**: I liked it too much to take it off.

**Finn Hudson**: Take it off!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hobbits (Rachel):** NO!

**Rachel Barbra Berry**: Finn its fine. Maybe this way she releases all her anger at me and then we'll get along once she releases her anger. So Annie, just say everything you need to say.

**Anastassia Taylor Moran:** Oh this is going to be good…

**Finn Hudson**: Rachel I don't think this is a good idea….

**Annamarie Chanelle Hobbits (Rachel):** I hate you, you annoy the hell out of me, I hate you, you're so short, I hate you, you watch too many musicals, I hate you, you're very loud, I hate you, every time I see that enormous beak of yours I wonder how you could see with that big shnoz in the way. I hate you. I also think that you have no fashion sense. And did I mention I hate you?

**Rachel Barbra Berry: ** Now do you feel better Annie?

**Annamarie Chanelle Hobbits (Rachel): **Oh wait! I forgot one thing, you have no talent.

**Finn Hudson: **You shouldn't have said that…her eye is twitching and she looks like she wants to hurt someone…

**Rachel Barbra Berry: ** I'm fine. Just fine. Barbra was told some of these things and look where she is now.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **Oh well I got to go! Just by seeing your name I almost fell asleep.

**Will Schuester: ** Need suggestions for boy names.

**Dalton Johnson**: Name him after me! :)

**Roxanne Catrina Lovely**: Maybe Roger or Johnny after Johnny Cash.

**Will Schuester and Dalton Johnson like this.**

**Theodore James Abrams**: Maybe you should name him Luke after Star wars.

**Dylan Jamieson**: I have no idea but I'll comment anyway!

**Liam Martin Stewart**: Name him Tim Burton.

**Andrew Harold:** Or Steven Spielberg!

**Emma Malley:** I think Josh or Mathew.

**Everett Oliver Harrison**: Name him Fiyero or Roger like Roxie said.

**Laura Michelle Harrison**: AUDREY HEPBURN!

**Everett Oliver Harrison**: It's a boy.

**Laura Michelle Harrison**: Oh. Then I got nothing,

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: Name him Alexander McQueen! Or Marc Jacobs!

**Sue Sylvester: ** Name him butt chin or Greasy, both work.

**Will Schuester:** I shouldn't have asked….

**Hayley Rain Montenegro: **You know what I just noticed?

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: ** That you're super annoying? Yes I think we've all clarified that.

**Hayley Rain Montenegro: **NO! That I look a lot like Hayley Kiyoko…its super weird.

**Anastassia Taylor Moran:** That is kind of true… holy crap!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson:** You know A, you look a lot like Kendall Jenner. It's kind of creepy.

**Anastassia Taylor Moran:** No I don't…Holy crap I do! And you look a lot like Nicole Anderson!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson**: pshhh! No I don't….

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson:** OMG I DO!

**Nina Savannah Grannis**: What are you all talking about?

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson**: We all look like celebrities! And YOU look like Nina Dobrev!

**Nina Savannah Grannis**: JUST BECAUSE I HAVE THE SAME FIRST NAME LIKE HER DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson**: Look up Nina Dobrev then look at your pic!

**Nina Savannah Grannis: **…I have nothing to say.

**Andrew Harold**: Hey guys! What are you talking about?

**Anastassia Taylor Moran**: JOSH HUTCHERSON!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson**: JOSH HUTCHERSON!

**Nina Savannah Grannis**: JOSH HUTCHERSON!

**Hayley Rain Montenegro**: This is getting freaky!

**Andrew Harold**: I'm so confused right now…

**Nina Savannah Grannis**: You look a lot like Josh Hutcherson.

**Andrew Harold:** I do?

**Anastassia Taylor Moran**: Yes you do.

**Andrew Harold**: I feel like I'm in the movie Inception.

**Liam Martin Stewart**: Dude what the hell is going on here?

**Hayley Rain Montenegro:** Adam Chanler-Beray!

**Liam Martin Stewart**:?

**Hayley Rain Montenegro**: You look a lot like him!

**Liam Martin Stewart**: Cool.

**Emma Malley**: What's with the celebrity names going around?

**Andrew Harold**: NATALIE PORTMAN!

**Emma Malley**: Excuse me?

**Andrew Harold**: You look a lot like her.

**Emma Malley**: …Oh my gosh I do! Should I be scared?

**Dylan Jamieson:** Scared of what?

**Liam Martin Stewart**: DANIEL RADCLIFFE!

**Dylan Jamieson:** What?

**Liam Martin Stewart**: You look like him…a lot.

**Dylan Jamieson**: Ok?

**Everett Oliver** Harrison: Hey you guys are getting confusing…

**Emma Malley**: NICK JONAS!

**Everett Oliver Harrison**: What about him?

**Emma Malley:** You look like him!

**Everett Oliver Harrison**: Oh ok.

**Dalton Johnson**: So…

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson**: XAVIER SAMUEL!

**Dalton Johnson**: …Annie answer me this question, are you on drugs?

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson**: No that's your celebrity look a like!

**Dalton Johnson**: I have been told that once or twice…

**Laura Michelle Harrison**: Hey guys!

**Laura Michelle Harrison**: AUDREY HEPBURN! Oh yes I know my look a like! :D

**Roxanne Catrina Lovely**: What's with all the celebrity names?

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: Yeah I'm really confused at the moment…

**Dalton Johnson**: I got this one! LUCY HALE!

**Roxanne Catrina Lovely**: ?

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: What the hell?

Dalton Johnson: Your celebrity look a like for you two except Caroline's bones structure is different and she has hazel green eyes. And they have different smiles. So yeah…

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: Okay?

**Roxanne Catrina Lovely**: This is kind of freaky…

**Theodore James Abrams**: What is going on?

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: CAMERON MITCHELL! That's your celebrity look a like Teddy. : )

**Theodore James Abrams**: Oh cool. Thanks for telling me Care.

**Caroline Idina Fabray**: Welcome :)

**Katherine Bennet**: I'm kind of Scared to comment…

**Everybody:** JENNIFER LAWRENCE!

**Katherine Bennet**: Yes what about her?

**Dylan Jamieson**: You look a lot like her.

**Katherine Bennet**: So I've been told…no I haven't but just go with it!

**Hayley Rain Montenegro**: So we've all come to the conclusion that we haven't been told the truth by our parents…or that it's just a coincidence.

**So what did you think? It's weird I know! But I'm crazy like that! Tell me if you want more of these!**


	13. The Best Day part 2

Wednesday morning, Annie found herself making her way through an unfamiliar corridor on the opposite side of the library as the main hallway. She'd never been to the SLC part of the school, and for good reason: Annie, while not a straight-A student, was definitely at least above average, with no real handi-capabilities to speak of and no friends that fell into any category that would put them here. So why would _she_, in her two years of high school, have ever wandered this way?

Except now she was, looking for a boy she'd only met once but had no name for, though he seemed to be able to pick her out of the line-up without even knowing what she looked like. It was flattering, actually, and also curious, so the modelesque brunette felt compelled to at least find out a little more.

She found an open door and peeked inside, noting the students around the room and multitudes of teacher's aides. She watched as they flitted around, hovering over various students as they completed their work.

"Can I help you?" a middle-aged woman asked, looking at the Cheerio uniform skeptically.

"Ummmm…"

The teacher became irritated. "This is not a zoo, miss: it's a classroom. We are not here to gawk at for your amusement—"

"No!" the sophomore interjected. "No, I'm not _gawking_. I'm looking for someone…"

"And that would be?"

Annie pressed her lips together: she didn't know his name, and she wasn't sure if asking about "the blind kid" would get her in more trouble than she already seemed to be in.

"A little far from home, aren't you?" a voice asked from behind the woman.

Annie's face lit up when she realized it was the blonde boy she'd met earlier. "Hi!" she exclaimed. "Him," she told the teacher hurriedly. "I'm looking for him, and here he is!"

The older woman looked dubiously from one student to the other, but the boy, likely sensing her hesitance, smiled. "It's okay," he told her. "We'll only be a minute."

She smiled indulgently. "You've got five," she replied. "And then you're going to finish that report."

The boy nodded, adjusting his sunglasses with one hand and taking Annie's elbow with the other as he led her into the hall.

"Where's your cane?" she asked curiously.

He reached behind his back, pulling out the folded-up metal from the back pocket of his jeans. "Don't really need it for empty hallways," he told her. He slowed to a stop, hands gingerly grazing the lockers behind him as he leaned back casually. "So, Annie Hudson, what brings you to my side of the tracks?"

"I just wanted to check up on you," Annie replied awkwardly, twisting her toe into the linoleum. "You know, make sure you survived the Neanderthals okay."

His light waves shifted sideways as he tilted his head in a smirk. "Checking up on me?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, that, and I never did get your name," she added, blushing slightly.

His eyebrows quirked upwards in amusement. "My name?"

"Well yeah; it seems only fair, since you already know mine."

"I would have thought you would have taken it as a compliment, that we of the Special Learning Classes knew the name and happenings of someone of your stature."

She felt herself blushing deeper under his gentle ribbing, and found herself grateful that he couldn't see it. "Well, yeah," the brunette replied. "But I still think you kind of owe me yours—"

"I _owe_ you mine?"

The sophomore exhaled noisily in frustration and tried not to stomp her foot. "It's generally done in polite circles, yeah."

He smirked again, head lolling from side to side in mock consideration. "Fair enough, I suppose" he finally answered, sticking out a hand. "Hayden Bryant, McKinley's resident blind guy."

"Hayden Bryant," she repeated with a smile as she took his hand. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Annie Hudson, McKinley's…well; _one_ of McKinley's Cheerios and New Directions members—but you already knew that."

"I do tend to keep an ear open, just in case," he told her. "But, yeah, I heard you guys at the assembly," he told her.

"You did?" she asked in surprise. "You were there?"

"We're not _completely_ isolated out here," Hayden responded with a chuckle. "You guys sounded pretty good—too bad about all of the chaos afterward."

"Hayden!" a stern voice called from the doorway, and Annie glanced over to see the teacher staring back at them expectantly. "That essay isn't going to type itself."

"I guess that's time then," he said, pushing himself upright and slowly moving back toward the classroom. "You probably have somewhere you need to be as well, right?"

Annie didn't think English was so important, but she shrugged anyways, clarifying "I guess so, yeah," when she realized he wouldn't have seen her nonverbal response. "It was really nice to meet you Hayden," the brunette told him sincerely, smiling at the blond boy as he adjusted his shades again.

"Likewise, Annie Hudson," he grinned, bowing his head slightly in farewell before he ducked back into the room, the teacher closing the door behind him with one last wary look at the Cheerio still standing in the hallway.

Emma sat in English class quietly, working hard to focus on nothing but the teacher's voice and her notes in front of her. Unfortunately, the teacher, her classmates, and the idiot sitting directly behind her were making that task infinitely more difficult than it should have been.

Ashwin really hated when he and Emma fought. Not just for the reason that normal couples do—anger, that horrible knot sitting and constricting in your stomach, the fact that you really just want to go and _punch_ something, and your soccer game is completely shot—he (and Emma too, though right now she'd never admit it) hated when they fought because it became such huge dramatic fodder for everyone around them.

They were two of the smartest kids in all of their classes, possibly the school, and they usually got along so well, that when a running spat began, suddenly the two seemed rendered mute, with Ashwin unable to even really raise his hand, and Emma reduced to clipped sentences.

Poor Ms. Stevens never saw it coming when she asked Emma for the definition of debonair during their vocabulary lesson, and instead of answering fully and confidently, she glared up at the teacher and bit out "Charming or persuasive." The entire rest of the class period had the poor woman walking on eggshells and that bastard Liam Stewart grinning like a freaking twit, probably wishing like hell he could find a way to film the hour and change for his idiotic documentary.

The bell finally rang and Emma took off like a shot, but he wasn't going to let her get away that easily—not again. She'd had her time to cool off, and he wasn't going to let her simmer in her own bitterness.

"Hey—hey!" he called out, finally catching up to her and resisting the urge to place a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped, spinning to face him, her eyes glaring daggers and drawing some _very_ unwanted attention from the drama vultures around them?

"Calm down," he replied, trying to keep his voice low. "I just wanted to talk."

If possible, she seemed to be more irate at his tone. "Don't do that," she hissed. "I am _not_ a damn horse Ash! Don't treat me like I need to be _soothed_!"

"Okay, okay!" he said, taking a step back and putting his hands up in surrender. "Look, I don't want us to be fighting anymore; I just want to get over this."

She let her expression lighten, but still took a step back, putting up a hand between them. "I know," she told him, semi-apologetically. "But I'm still angry, and I just—I can't be here, talking to you about all of this right now. I'm just…I'm not ready yet."

"Because I won't join Glee?" he asked incredulously. Seriously, with everything they'd been through, a stupid singing club was what she decided was worth maintaining a fight over?

"Don't say it like that!" she snapped at him. "_That's_ why—not because you won't join, but because of this weird, superior attitude. I swear Ashwin, I don't know where it came from, but I can't stand it." And with that she flew into the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

The sophomore spared a glance around him, then wished he hadn't. Gawking was something the brown boy was used to, being the only Indian kid in this school, but he really hadn't wanted it to be for something he liked as much as this relationship.

Groaning loudly in frustration, he took a deep breath and followed his girlfriend into class, mentally prepping himself for another few hours of car accident stares and delicate treatment.

Emma stormed out of their class and off to lunch. She'd been officially livid over her boyfriend's insensitivity for twenty-four hours, and the signs of gossip were starting to show. Speaking of…

"Oh my gosh Emma, are you okay?" an almost-sincere voice called to her, completely negated by the overly-eager bouncing up and down the Cheerio next to her accompanied with the statement. "I just heard, and he is _such_ a jerk; I can't believe—"

"Michelle, I'm fine," the brunette asserted, wishing the tiny girl would just go away. No such luck, however, as her lunch group made no claim on her, and with no Ashwin to tactfully excuse them, she had no choice but to follow the freshman as she relentlessly guided her toward a new table.

"Horrible thing, really," Michelle continued, gesturing for her prisoner to sit down. "I mean, if two brainiacs like you can't make it in high school, then what hope is there for the rest of us?"

"Chelle, don't be so overdramatic," Nina spoke up, glancing at the sophomore sympathetically. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Or is it?" Caroline asked from her spot on the table. She wasn't usually such a gossip-hound, but Michelle made the desire for knowledge somewhat infectious.

"God, no!" Emma told them, eyes wide at the sudden spotlight on her. Her usual table of jocks and Cheerios not fifteen feet away never put this much emphasis on her, and truthfully, it was somewhat terrifying. "We haven't even broken up—it's just a little disagreement, that's all."

"Are you sure _he_ knows that?" Michelle insisted. "Because I heard that he and—"Suddenly she stopped herself, leaving the entire group hanging with wide eyes as she looked over their heads. "Ooh! Roxie, come sit over here with us!" she called out, waving frantically to her teammate. "Girl meeting, it's _so_ important."

Roxie hesitated, eyes shifting from her normal table to the wild movement of her teammate.

"Michelle, really—"Emma tried to persuade the tiny girl, to no avail.

"No, this is a team matter, and everyone should be involved," the freshman insisted, instructing Caroline and Annie to budge over as the meek brunette made her way over to the group. "Perfect: now we can figure out what we're going to do," Michelle said earnestly.

"Why do we have to do anything?" Caroline asked. "No offense Emma," she added, casting the sophomore an apologetic glance.

"Because she's our _friend_, and we won't put up with _any_ guy disrespecting her," Michelle answered.

"Amen to that!" Annie agreed, raising her soda in a salute.

"Wait, what disrespecting?" Emma asked in confusion. "Ashwin hasn't disrespected me at all—well, not really." There was the issue of the fight itself, but she didn't feel like talking about that.

Michelle scoffed. "That's not what I heard," she replied, leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially. "I heard that not two hours after your fight yesterday, he was spotted cozying up to _Ariana Gauthier_."

"Ariana Gauthier?" Emma repeated in shock.

"Guy doesn't seem to have much in the way of standards," Annie muttered. "Didn't she make out with Brittany Pierce once?"

"Who's Ariana Gauthier?" Caroline asked curiously.

"She's a complete and total slut," Michelle supplied. "Will hook up with anyone that asks."

"Considering how long you and Ash have been together, I'll bet Rhi's been looking for an opening on him for a while now," Annie added.

"Guys, seriously—you're making mountains out of molehills," Nina finally spoke up, feeling like the poor brunette next to her was going to cry. "We don't know that they were even really seen together—"

"You doubt my source?" Michelle asked defensively.

"—and even if they were, Ashwin seems like a good guy: I doubt he'd go around cheating on his girlfriend of who-knows-how-many years—"

"Two years next month," Emma interjected softly.

The junior smiled softly. "Exactly," she said, placing a hand on hers. "He's totally in love with you, and he's not going to do something off-the-wall stupid like that and just throw it away."

"I cannot believe you are doubting my sources," Michelle grumbled petulantly, crossing her arms around her chest. "Since when have my sources ever been anything but reliable? I mean—"

As Michelle began her rant, a graceful blonde flitting out the door caught Caroline's eyes. "Be right back guys," she murmured, slipping away in pursuit.

She caught up to the violet Chambray ruffled dress and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, causing the owner to whirl in an excited pirouette.

"Well you look happy," the brunette commented with a smile, and the blonde laughed. "Tonight's the big night?"

"I'm just so excited!" Katie bubbled. "He is just so sweet, and I've been dying to see the S.H. movies in theater."

"I thought you said—"

"Fine, see them again," she corrected, still beside herself. "I just can't believe we have so much in common, you know? I mean, I've seen him here and there for the last ten years, and we've never even talked." She shrugged happily at her friend. "With this whole thing, it's as if we made for each other, you know? Like it was all set up by destiny or something."

_Destiny_, Caroline thought as she smiled at her friend in agreement, she could totally live with being seen that way.

"Well I'm sure you two will be very happy," the brunette said, face lighting up in epiphany. "In fact, you know what would be so cool? You should join Glee Club! Then we could all hang out together!"

"I don't know," Katie replied, smiling as she blushed. "Usually my singing is restricted to the shower."

"I didn't say you had to audition for the lead role," Caroline rejoined. "I bet you would have so much fun though—and you'd see Dylan all the time."

Katie smiled as she rocked back and forth on her feet. "That does sound pretty cool…"

"Think about it," Caroline told her. "I bet after tonight there won't be any doubt in your mind."

"What about you?" the girl asked as they reached her locker, casting a devious eye. "Maybe you could ask some tall blonde junior if he wanted to double with us tonight?"

"Actually, we both already have plans," the brunette replied with a coy smile. "We have our own movie marathon running."

"Really?"

"Well, it's not just us," Caroline admitted. "Liam and Andrew are there too; they're trying to cram an entire childhood experience into my head in three days."

"That's still pretty cool," Katie encouraged. "And kind of romantic, sitting there in the dark, sharing popcorn,"

"Watching talking animals sing and dance," the brunette mocked. "Yes; _so_ romantic." However, she couldn't keep the delighted smile off of her face.

"You wait," Katie told her, closing the locker door with a spin. "It could be the start of something."

The two grinned, looking up as the bell rang, and then down just in time for a slushie to hit both of them in the face.

"This is exactly what happens when you run off on your own," Stassi lectured as she fixed her make-up, supervising as the other girls helped Katie and Caroline clean themselves off.

"I'm not a toddler or a criminal," Caroline snapped as Annie helped her clean blue slushie out of her hair. "I don't need 24-hour surveillance."

"_Obviously_…" the girl replied sarcastically.

"Come on Stase," Nina remarked quietly as she dabbed Katie's (thankfully) salvageable dress. "It's not like she purposely ran out on us so this could happen."

"Which is exactly my point!" the junior snapped angrily. "She needs to stop thinking that she's Paris during World War II and that the Nazis are going to leave her alone just because she's pretty." She sighed, leaning against the wall. "She declared war, now she has to start acting smart."

"That is some pep talk coach," a voice mocked from the door, and the room turned to watch Hayley waltzing in. "Hey girls."

"What are you doing here Punk Poser?" Stassi demanded, eyes narrowing at the intruder.

The sophomore touched her chest in mock hurt. "I heard my teammate was in trouble; what kind of person would I be if I didn't offer to help?" She gave a mischievous smile.

"We don't want _your_ kind of help," the Cheerio retorted.

"I see; you'd rather just hide in the bathroom when you can, and take slushie attacks when you can't?" the streaked girl replied. "Brilliant strategy."

"That's not what we're doing," Nina responded, keeping a hand on Katie's shoulder to compose herself as she finished helping the girl.

"Really?" Hayley asked. "Because you could have fooled me."

"Of course it would have fooled you," Stassi bit at the girl. "Everything looks like inaction to a girl whose default response is to throw a punch first and think later."

"It's worked pretty damn well so far," the sophomore argued. "Have you ever seen me slushied?"

"Maybe not, _Misty_, but I've rarely seen you in school either," she retorted.

"Okay guys, enough!" Nina shouted, causing the group to freeze momentarily—shouting was as rare for Nina as physical violence was for Stassi.

"I think you should go Hayley," Caroline said gently, wary of the uncharacteristic directions everyone was taking in the very limited space. "Thanks for your concern."

"Whatever," the sophomore replied, brushing a hand nonchalantly through her streaks. "When you decide you're tired of this shit and actually want to do something, let me know."

The room was silent for a minute, before Michelle finally spoke up. "What _are_ we going to do?"

Stassi and Nina shared a look, and the former sighed. "I'm not sure yet," she replied honestly. "Just give me a couple days to think on it, and I'll figure something out." She met eyes with Caroline forcefully. "You be more careful, and _do not_ go wandering around by yourself in the meantime, got it?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, but nodded reluctantly. She pretty much trusted Stassi, but she couldn't help but feel that they were going in circles. As they made their way to class, she couldn't help but let Hayley's words roll around in her mind.

Will practically skipped to Emma's office during his prep period, his hands hidden behind his back.

"Hey," he called out, knocking on the doorframe as he stepped inside with a smile. "How are you and little Schue doing?"

"We're both doing great," the redhead replied, one hand gingerly touching her belly. "How are your classes going?"

"Well, no one's sprayed the place with ketchup in a while, so I think it's a good sign," he answered.

"And Glee? How are they taking to the assignment?"  
>"I think they're really loving the nostalgia of it," Will responded happily. "They're all actually enjoying this trip down memory lane, thinking about just being a kid and not worrying about all of the drama that they deal with now, and I really think that's so great for them."<p>

"Oh Will, that's so wonderful," she said sweetly. "I've always thought it was amazing how you can bring such different kids together."

"Well, it's not just the kids that have really enjoyed this stroll down memory lane," he told her with a grin. "I have a surprise for you," he said, bringing his hidden hand into view.

Emma's eyes widened in horror—it was Zippy the Chimp, staring at her through soulless eyes from between his (granted impeccably clean) red cap and absurdly large lips in Will's hands.

"Doesn't he look great?" The teacher voiced enthusiastically. "I took him to that place in Akron to get him fixed up, and they were able to perfectly restore him. So now he's all cleaned up and ready for the nursery as promised." He looked up at her expectantly. "What do you think?"

"I-I think that's great, Honey," she told him. "Speaking of, I wondered if you wanted to take a look at my new brochures—I just got them printed this week." She quickly grabbed up the folded sheets that were on display, forcing herself to look anywhere but at the terrifying doll.

"Wow Emma, these are great," her curly-haired husband praised. "_Help! I Can't Pop My Back Zits!__; __Color Blindness: When You're Ticketed for Running Green Lights__; __Rejection is For Everyone_…I bet these are going to help a lot of kids."

"Oh, and I almost forgot to show you this one," she added, handing him a bright red pamphlet.

Will looked at the paper curiously and read, "_So You're Overly Attached to An Unsettling Childhood Toy_." He nodded. "Huh, yeah; I can see how this might help out some kids—like those kids that play in Bop-It tournaments?" Will looked at her in support.

"Um, Will, I don't think you understand—"

"I cannot wait to put this guy in the nursery on full display," Will told her, kissing her enthusiastically before bending over to kiss her stomach. "My prep's almost up—I'll see you after rehearsal, okay? I want to talk more about your day."

He waved happily with the hand with the creepy monkey in hand and jetted out the door, leaving the guidance counselor holding a bunch of pamphlets and not just a little terrified about ever visiting her child's room.

"Okay, Day 2 of Operation Childhood Recall," Liam announced, carrying multiple boxes into the Media Room.

"Ooh, good name," Teddy complimented, pulling out the DVD binders they'd been scouring for representation of adolescence.

Liam nodded, cleaning off his glasses as he smirked in pride, and Caroline pointed to the cardboard he and Andrew were now ripping into. "What are those?"

"Well, we figured it wasn't enough to just watch the movies you missed," the taller brunette told her. "You need the full experience."

"These are my little sister Izzy's," Andrew supplied with a shy smile. He handed her a box and some colored pencils, and Caroline realized they were clothing design stencils for dolls. "There's actually a program you can buy to print them out on cloth or something and make them into real doll clothes, but she'd barely let me borrow this old school one," he explained apologetically.

"Wow," Caroline breathed, inspecting the plates and testing one out, grinning in pleasure as she saw the orange pattern of the skirt appear on the paper. "This is so cool! I wish I'd had something like this when I was little—it would have helped when I couldn't draw worth beans."

"Aha!" Teddy called from his perch next to the projection equipment. "_Shrek_: instant classic, and spawned three sequels—"

"Don't remind me," Andrew groaned from inside the box. "Why can't movie execs just leave good movies alone?"

"Because of the built-in dollar signs?" Liam offered, still searching through his own carton.

"Exactly," his shorter counterpart agreed with disgust.

"Screw you guys," the blonde retorted, feeding the disc into the machine. "_It's __Shrek and Donkey, two stalwart friends off on another whirlwind big-city adventure_."

"And here is my contribution of the day," Liam offered, pushing his glasses back up his face as walked over to Caroline and handed her his prize.

"A gun?" she asked skeptically.

The boy scoffed. "A gun? _A gun_? This is old school Nerf!" He nodded seriously as he placed her hands on the weapon. "You aim, pump, and shoot. And you're going to need it," he warned her, making his way back to the box with a grin as the rest of the group watched him curiously. "Because this…is…WAR!"

With that, Liam pulled out a much more complicated-looking Nerf gun and started firing it around the room, causing everyone to duck for cover. Andrew quickly reached into the box and armed himself, tossing another weapon toward Teddy as Liam took aim. Caroline hid behind the desk and watched in awe at the overly exaggerated sound effects and painful groaning around her.

"Care," Teddy called from his place behind the projector. "You've got to fight to win!"

The girl laughed, pumping the gun like Liam had showed her, and laughed in surprise as it flew off in a random direction. She took another shot, this time aiming at Andrew, closest and the least covered. She giggled happily when the foam bullet pegged him in the head, causing him to cry out and duck down.

_Whatever you do_, she sang from her place behind the desk, _I'll do it too_

_Show me everything and tell me how_

_It all means something  
>And yet nothing to me<br>_

_I can see there's so much to learn _

The brunette girl laughed as the boys showed her their little sisters' Bratz dolls, playing out scenes of Dr. Who and The Twilight Zone, and she continued, _It's all so close and yet so far_

_I see myself as people see me_

_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there _

_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more_, she continued, helping them set up a Hot Wheels track, _please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me _

Teddy watched with a grin as Liam and Andrew taught her The Chicken Dance and the Electric Slide. Caroline's soft waves flounced around, framing her beaming face that made her look pretty amazing. _Every gesture, _he sang out_, every move that she makes_

_Makes me feel like never before_

_Why do I have_

_This growing need to be beside her _

_Ooh, these emotions I never knew_

_Of some other world far beyond this place_, she sang as her gaze shifted from the Star Wars trilogy to the boys arguing the logistics of the film.

_Beyond the trees, above the clouds_

_I see before me a new horizon_

She picked up the Nerf gun with a grin and took aim at an unsuspecting Liam, _I wanna know, can you show me  
>I wanna know about these strangers like me<br>Tell me more, please show me  
>Something's familiar about these strangers like me<em>

They all fell backwards into their chairs, and Caroline grinned happily as she intoned the ending phrase, _I wanna know…_

Caroline laughed as she helped Liam clean up the Media Room after the Nerf War. The others had ducked out, claiming that, as the guns were his, it was his mess. They'd tried to convince the freshman to follow their example, but she felt that it was somewhat her responsibility to help, since they were doing all of this for her.

Plus, she'd been doing some thinking since lunch. "Hey Li?" she asked, as she came up from behind a desk with a handful of foam bolts. "You're kind of a resident prankster, right?"

The lean boy chuckled as he took the parts from her, doing a quick count as he took inventory. "That's a good way of putting it."

"Well, say I'm having a problem with a girl at school—"

"A girl known by most as Medusa?" he asked, smirking at her surprised guilty expression. "Yeah, subtlety isn't your strong suit, or hers. What are you thinking?"

"Stassi said if I was going to declare war, I needed to start acting smart about it," she told him. "Right now that seems to be mostly made up of duck-and-cover stuff. I just want to be more pro-active, you know?"

"I wouldn't dismiss Moran's mind so quickly if I were you," Liam replied, folding up his box. "Girl's got a gift for strategy, and a keen insight for the inner workings of the hierarchy."

Caroline sighed. "I'm sure she does, but I'm tired of hiding beneath Cheerio skirts. I was thinking of doing something big. Some kind of significant gesture that says _I'm not going to just sit here and take this_."

"Like a prank," Liam supplied.

"Something good—something that makes a statement," the freshman told him. "Do you have any experience with that kind of thing?"

"Sort of…" he replied, clarifying at her expression. "I'll admit, I've had my small retributions on certain Jocks—like last year when I snuck No-Bite on all of the alcohol at Carter Macy's party." He grinned at the memory. "Completely priceless when an enormous amount of money gone into smuggled booze ends up being dumped down the sink because dimwits think the beer's gone bad.

"However," he continued looking seriously at the girl. "The key to my success is subtlety. I don't take credit for most of my work, and for good reason."

"Because the jocks would push you around?" she guessed, and he shrugged. "But don't they do that anyways?"

Liam chuckled dryly. "One thing you'll learn out here Care," he told her. "Things can always get worse; so you take what justice you can get and don't draw any more attention to it than that." The sophomore glanced at her incredulous face and put down the box. "I mean, if you want to pull something, I'm more than willing to give you some pointers. I'm just warning you not to make too big of a deal about it, because you don't want it to backfire in your face."

"But you'll help me think of something good?" she pressed.

"Sure, we'll put something together to knock her down a peg, no problem," he replied with a smile.

Caroline grinned—Hardy wasn't going to have any idea what hit her.

**A/N: Song featured is "Strangers Like Me" by Phil Collins (featured in the Tarzan soundtrack)**

**A/A/N: For all of you history buffs out there, yes, during WWII, the Nazi general responsible for conquering Paris, France faked its bombing because he couldn't stand the thought of destroying something so beautiful.**


	14. The Best Day part 3

Thursday morning Caroline felt all but giddy as she made her way toward William McKinley's entrance, S'mores Pop Tart in hand. The breakfast was just one more thing the boys had insisted she try in order to fully reclaim her lost childhood, and it was actually really good. Besides that, she couldn't wait to find out how Katie's date had gone, and talk to Liam about their plans for Medusa.

"Caroline—wait up!" a voice called from the parking lot, and the brunette's face brightened as she watched Teddy waving his hand as he worked to catch up to her.

She paused, watching patiently as he stopped beside her, catching his breath while he slid his hands around his pockets, checking to account for his glasses, cell phone, backpack, and camera bag.

Finally the tall boy straightened and smiled. "Hey," he said with a chuckle.

"Hi," she replied cordially.

"Nice Pop Tart," he commented.

"S'mores," the brunette informed him with a grin, and he mirrored her expression.

"Processed breakfast food, full of preservatives and sugar," he summarized. "The breakfast of champions."

"Yeah, well, someone suggested I let myself indulge in breakfast items that made no nutritional sense," Caroline told him with a smirk. "I believe they said it was the key to my youth."

"You know, I've heard that," he told her with a laugh. "It seems to me like a sound piece of advice."

The two stared silently at each other for a moment. "Um, can I—?" he offered, gesturing toward the school. She smiled and nodded, and together they made their way through the front doors.

"So, how's your week going?" Teddy asked, adjusting his glasses as he matched her stride.

She grinned up at him. "It's going fine," she told him. "Better than fine, actually—what you guys have been doing is amazing, I can't believe it." Caroline gently touched his arm. "I can't even tell you how much it means that you would go through all of this for me."

The sandy-haired boy blushed slightly, pushing his hair out of his face. "Good," he replied. "I mean, Liam will be glad, since it was his idea—not that I didn't want to help—I _did_. The movies were actually my choices, since filmography is kind of my thing…"

"They were great choices," the brunette assured him. "I'm really glad we got to watch Shrek; and Star Wars; and all of those Disney Movies; and Pixar was so great." She laughed. "I didn't even know that I'd missed so much," she told him.

"Well, it's never too late to catch up," he told her. "I mean, at least until you're old and senile and have the memory of a goldfish—then it might be hard, but still."

She giggled, and took another bite of her Pop Tart as they reached her locker. "Maybe you could recommend some others, you know, so that I could keep watching to work on my catch-up." She glanced up at him and saw his eyes locked on her. Caroline wondered if he noticed how close he was, how blue his eyes were…

The junior put out a hand toward her, brushing her cheek lightly, and Caroline felt a shiver roll down her spine. "What are you doing?" she breathed anxiously.

Teddy blushed, clearing his throat as he held up his hand to show a smear of chocolate on his thumb. "You, um, had some stuff on…" He muttered in embarrassment, pulling out a Clean Wipe from his pocket and wiping his hand with it. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have—"

"No," the freshman interjected, sweeping her own hand across her face to both check for additional schmutz and hide her quickly reddening face. "I mean, I appreciate it—I'd rather _not_ go around all day wearing my breakfast." She smiled awkwardly.

"Right," he replied self-consciously.

The two stood in silence for another minute.

"You know," Teddy began, gathering his courage. "Maybe sometime _we_ could, you know, if you wanted—"

Unfortunately for the gangly teen, Caroline's attention had been completely diverted to a set of quickly moving ballet flats as their owner scurried unseeing through the halls.

"I'm so sorry, Teddy," the brunette murmured, patting the junior's arm in apology, her eyes never leaving the girl that flew past them. "I've got to go." And away she went, desperate to catch up to her friend and leaving her teammate standing unhappily by her locker.

"Hey!" the brunette shouted as Katie continued quickly down the corridor. "Hey!" The blonde slowed; if for no other reason than the other had finally caught up with her and tugged on her shoulder to force her to stop. "Katie, what's going on?"

Katie didn't say anything; truthfully, she just wanted to go to her classes and forget the last week had ever happened. She felt like a complete and utter idiot, and knew that if she ran into Caroline, her friend would want a full report about her "date", and, sure enough—

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked. "Did something happen last night?"

Katie ducked her head down; wishing like anything that they weren't having this conversation in the hallway with a million kids wandering around. Thankfully, her friend seemed to pick up on her hesitant vibe, because she quickly tugged her into an empty classroom and sat her on a desk.

"Katie, say _something_, or I'm going to think you went all New Moon Bella Swan on me."

The blonde took a deep breath and mumbled to her friend, "_Hestoodmeup_."

"He what?" The brunette asked, leaning forward to catch the sentence.

Katie huffed, trying to ignore the flush in her cheeks as she repeated "He stood me up." She stood up, turning her back to her friend and beginning to pace. "I was standing in front of the theater halfway into the first movie when he finally sent a text after I called him, like, a billion times." She held up her phone, and Caroline read the simple sentence, "Sorry."

"I'm totally going to kill him!" Caroline cried.

"Care—"

"No, seriously; I'm going to rip off his head and stick it on a spike. I _told_ him if he pulled anything—"

"You told him?" Katie asked. "When did you talk to him?"

Caroline's eyes went wide as she thought quickly. "Uh, at Glee rehearsal yesterday," she lied quickly. "I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be a jerk—and clearly he was." She continued her rant, "So now I'm going to have to destroy him. Of course, you'll have to help me destroy all evidence of the body, since that's your thing—"

"Care, seriously," the blonde told her friend, placing a hand on her arm. "I just want to forget about all of this. It was obviously too good to be true, and now I know. No biggie."

"No biggie?" Caroline asked incredulously. If it had been up to her, there would already be a body stuffed in the school dumpsters.

"Look, can we please just forget about it?" her friend pleaded, causing the brunette to let her shoulders slump forward unhappily.

"Fine; for now we'll forget about it," she conceded, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder. "But that won't stop me from 'accidentally' tripping him every time we pass each other in rehearsal."

Katie gave a small smile, and she and Caroline made their way back into the hall and toward class.

Ashwin walked through the hallways with his head high, ignoring the hushed voices that carried around him. It had been another period of silence with his girlfriend, though he could tell by her notes that she was starting to thaw around the edges. He just hoped like crazy that whatever they were fighting about would be over soon: this fishbowl attention on the two of them was incredibly unnerving.

"Hey M. Night Shyamalan!" a voice called from behind him, and the boy turned to watch a group of jocks coming up behind him.

He put on a grin and slapped hands with Coby, Crash, and Wally as the boys walked toward him.

"How's it going man?" the husky boy continued with a grin. "We heard Ashma's on hold and figured you could use some bro time."

"Two years of double-standard servitude," Wally commented, putting his arm around his soccer buddy's shoulder. "We figured you can finally get some long-missed testosterone recharging. Now what you'll need is a quick catch-up on the girl scene: I recommend a bout of sorority partying at the community college with me and Crash here, then a more public rebound—"

"Wall, come on," Ashwin interjected, putting his hands out to stop them. "We're not _over_. We just had a fight—all couples fight."

"Maybe," the dark-haired sophomore muttered.

"Regardless," Coby mediated. "You're a free man for now, and seriously? When was the last time you had any time sans Wonder Woman?"

_More than I'd like_, Ashwin thought to himself, but his friends wouldn't understand. The entire school saw the two of them practically attached at the hip—they wouldn't notice that almost every minute that wasn't school regulated they barely spent any time as a pair.

When he didn't answer, Crash supplied, "Exactly man: you need some guy time. Starting _now_."

He found himself being steered away from his classrooms and back toward the front entrance.

"Wait, _wait_; where are we going?" he asked, trying to slow his steps, but the guys weren't having it.

"Away from here," the dark-skinned boy answered, and for the first time in his life, Ashwin found himself allowing a mar on his perfect attendance record as he let his friends coerce him into skipping class.

The bell signaled the end of class, and Emma slowly gathered her things and let the crowd of peers carry her to the exit. Ashwin hadn't shown up, nor had he hadn't texted her to say he wasn't coming. Truthfully, it was the second part that bothered her most: even when they were fighting, he wouldn't want to leave her hanging.

So now she was worried. She knew that he wasn't in physical trouble, since she'd just seen him the period before and he'd looked perfectly healthy. The brunette still refused to believe that her boyfriend would be cheating on her, since if Ashwin was going to try to get some action behind her back; she felt he would _try_ to be a little stealthier about it. However, his attendance record was only second to her own, and he'd never even considered cutting class a day in his life, so where was he?

She took out her phone and stared at the screen, willing it to inform her of a new text or voicemail—something that would explain her boyfriend's absence. As much as the girl hated to admit it, she was tired of being without him, and the unwanted attention from being alone was really starting to get to her.

"Emma Malley," a voice chuckled behind her, and she had to work to keep her nose from wrinkling in distaste as Liam Stewart walked up behind her, his friend Andrew trailing.

The brunette kept her face neutral as he continued, "I could hardly recognize you without your brainiac arm candy." He glanced around. "Where is Kumar, anyways? It's not like him to skip out on class."

"What do you want Liam?" Emma asked, unable to keep the slight bite out of her tongue. The film geek always had a way of pushing her buttons with hardly any effort, and she normally tried her best to keep from associating with him at all.

"One teammate can't be concerned for another?" He put his hand to his chest. "I'm hurt that you think I wouldn't care about your pain."

Emma's skepticism didn't let up, and so Andrew finally spoke up, "We were on our way to Biology, and wondered if you wanted some company to your next class?" He ducked his head slightly as he said it, but the girl couldn't help but feel appreciative for the offer.

"That's really not necessary," she replied against her wish. "I'm actually on my way to my class down the hall—"

"Perfect," Liam spoke up, sidling up beside her. "We'll get you there safe and sound." He watched her reluctant expression, then softened up his own a bit. "Come on," he told her gently. "I promise we don't bite, and it's got to be better with us than facing the lions alone, right?"

Emma mulled it over in her head a moment before nodding resignedly, and then allowed the two to steer her in the direction of her room. "Perfect," the taller boy replied, tone returning to its normal volume. "I just need to make one stop and then we'll get you where you're going, no sweat."

They made their way down the corridor, the two boys involved in an apparently long-running discussion about the film they were planning on submitting for the Ohio Independent.

"I'm just saying," Liam insisted, slowing at his locker. "The more interviews of Figgins, the more material we have to choose from. We could really show the truth of this place."

"And I'm telling you Li: he will suspend and/or kill us if we chop up an interview that exposes him the way you're talking about," Andrew countered.

"He can't suspend us for using his own words," the taller boy countered, adjusting his glasses as he spun the combination. "Seriously, Drew, you've got to look at the bigger pic—"

Suddenly both boys jumped back with a yelp, and Emma, having admittedly spaced out in the calming banter of the discussion, looked up in surprise. Her face went from shocked to disgusted as she realized what the boys were scrambling away from.

Upon opening the door, possibly a hundred opened tampons had poured from Liam's locker, more than a few saturated with a bright red liquid.

"Holy crap, that is—that is—" Liam stammered, apparently unable to voice his open repulsion and horror at the scene. His friend seemed equally at a loss, face white with distress.

"Who the hell _does_ that?" the boy shouted again, drawing more attention to their situation, and Emma, desperate to calm them, couldn't help but notice something about the cotton closest to her.

"Oh my god—" Liam gagged as she pulled out a tissue and gingerly pressed it to the Tampax.

"Food coloring," Emma stated quietly, speaking up when she was certain. "It's just food coloring." She put a hand on the taller boy's, trying to reassure him and keep him from throwing up or fainting. "It's not…anything else."

The lean brunette squeezed the girl's hand with his own, trying to get ahold of himself_. It was just a prank_, he realized as he brought his free hand to his forehead, pushing his hair back away from the sweat. _Just a prank_…

His eyes darted around the halls in abrupt realization, and it took all of five seconds for them to find what he'd been looking for: a sophomore leaning against a corner of the wall, scarlet and white streaks dancing evilly in the artificial light, eyes shining in excitement as she watched the chaos taking place in front of her.

Liam finally collected himself, scoffing slightly as he offered her a half-smile across the halls and dropped to help Emma and Andrew clean up the mess as the rest of the students resumed their lives. _Well played_, he thought to himself, shaking his head and already wondering how he was _ever_ going to top this.

Annie flitted through the current of students making their way to lunch, pushing through the library doors and into the stacks where a bleach-blonde was leaned up casually against the shelves, fingers grazing a book in his hands.

The sophomore took a moment to appreciate the way that Hayden managed to look so nonchalant no matter where he was. He looked completely at ease, shaded eyes staring off into space, and his fingers the only part of him moving.

"Fancy meeting you here," he spoke up, smirking as his gaze remained fixed ahead of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, looking at the book in his hand.

"What else do you do in a library? I'm reading," he replied, closing the text and showing her the cover. "You ever read this one?"

Annie scrunched up her face in confusion. The book had no words, just a bunch of random bumps that looked like somebody had spilled clear pop rocks all over it. "What is it?"  
>"<span>Through the Looking Glass<span>," he answered. "Lewis Carroll was always my favorite author."

"How—?" The brunette stumbled on the sentence, uncertain how to ask what she wanted to know.

She could see by the arch in his eyebrows and wrinkle in his forehead that he was rolling his eyes as he smirked at her implied question. "Braille," he told her, opening his hand as a gesture for hers, then placing her fingers across one of the pages. "The little bumps stand for letters, the letters make words, the words tell the same story _you_ would see in type."

Annie couldn't help it; she giggled in surprised delight as his hand gently guided hers over the tiny bumps. Granted, she didn't understand any of it, but the whole idea of a language you'd read with your hands sounded pretty cool.

Hayden released her hand and closed the book, returning it to his bag. "So, what's with the secret rendezvous?" he asked, holding up the handwritten note she'd left with his teacher. "And, just to let you know, it's not so secret if you send it in a way that I have to find someone to read it _for_ me."

The brunette blushed again, something she seemed to do a lot when she associated with the boy. At least he couldn't see her. "I wondered if you were up for an adventure," she told him.

"I've always thought of myself as the adventurous type," he replied, then frowned. "What kind of adventure?"

"Come to lunch with me," she proposed, taking his hand and leading him toward the exit.

He put his other hand against her to slow her progress, stumbling as he tried to slow his feet. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he replied with a hint of irregularity in his inflection that Annie couldn't place as he absently adjusted his sunglasses.

"I promise it'll be fine," she assured him, brushing the confusion aside. "You really need to get out and hang around the rest of us—at least to see that we're not a bunch of meatheads."

Hayden looked anything but confident, but he allowed himself to be pulled slowly forward by the sophomore, patting the folded ID cane in his back pocket for reassurance and hoping he wouldn't need it.

Dylan checked his phone for the millionth time as he kept watch on the hallway. Multitasking was something he'd grown up doing, but he hated the urgency he felt over his current problems. Seeing Caroline and Katie making their way down the halls with a handful of Cheerios in tow certainly did not make him feel any better.

"Katie!" he called out, jogging over to her spot in the center of the pack of girls. Watching the four glowering eyes lock on his person made him really wish that he'd caught her alone, but as he tugged on his last good polo shirt, he figured he wasn't in much of a place to negotiate.

"What do you want, jerk-wad?" Michelle spat from her spot in the rear.

"You know," Caroline spoke up from beside her friend. "You've got a lot of gall to just come up and talk to us after what you pulled last night. I should cut you into confetti and sell you to Party Town."

Dylan's face momentarily cringed at the imagery, but he kept his eyes on the blonde in the middle. "Katie, please—I just need a minute."  
>"She doesn't want to talk to you Grunge Master," Michelle responded as the freshman's gaze dropped to the ground. "You were lucky to have any sort of chance with her to begin with, and then you went and <em>stood her up<em>, which proves that not only are you a loser, but you're stupid."

"Please, just give me a chance—"he tried again, still trying to catch the girl's eyes.

"A chance to do what?" Caroline demanded. "Embarrass her all over again? No way—come on guys." And she pulled Katie down the hall.

The shaggy-haired boy gave one last effort, throwing himself in their path. "Katie, just two sentences, please," he begged.

The usually vivacious blonde looked up at him, and he flinched at the hurt in her eyes. "I really thought you were a good guy," she told him. "And you made me feel like crap. Can you even understand what it was like—"

Suddenly the brunette's phone vibrated, and he automatically glanced down to check the message that had appeared on the screen. When he looked up, he was met by four equally incredulous expressions.

"You know what?" she told him before he could get a word out. "Forget it—just forget we ever met. Have a nice life."

The girls began walking away from him, with Michelle leaning over to sneer, "And by the way, your outfit looks like they're leftovers from a _Before_ weight loss program picture."

Dylan sighed unhappily as he watched them—more specifically _her_—go, letting his back slam up against the lockers as he dwelled on the unfortunate circumstances that was his life. Honestly, he wasn't even sure what he would have said to her if she'd given him the chance: he wasn't who she thought he was, and if he was himself, he couldn't imagine she would have actually wanted to date him.

I_ have often dreamed_, he sang gently, _of a far off place_  
><em>Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me<em>  
>Dylan pushed himself off of the wall, <em>Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face<br>And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

The boy gripped his fist tightly as he turned toward the locker_. I'll be there someday, I can go_

_the distance _

_I will find my way_, he intoned, spinning so that he faced the hall, _if I can be strong  
>I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while<br>When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong _

He made his way down the aisle of the auditorium, smiling as Katie stood watching him from the

stage. _Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate _

_Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
>And a thousand years, would be worth the wait<br>It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through_

And then he was alone on the stage itself, the spotlight glaring down on him. _And I won't look_

_back_, he sang, _I can go the distance _

_And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat  
>It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope<br>Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete_

Dylan looked around sadly back in the empty hallway, down where the bubbly blonde had

disappeared. _I will search the world_, he told her, _I will face its harms _

_Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms_

The freshman took a deep breath to compose himself, then pushed a button on speed dial and strode into an isolated classroom, tone soothing and sympathetic as he greeted the person on the other end.

Annie eagerly led Hayden through the halls, trying to slow down enough so that he didn't run into anyone while getting to the table as fast as physically possible. She really wanted to introduce him to everyone, just because she'd never met anyone like him before and was sure no one else had either.

She spotted her table instantly, tugging on the reluctant boy's arm excitedly. "That's us over there," she told him, wanting to smack herself the next instant when she realized he had no idea where _there_ was. She guided him through the crowded room, sitting him down next to her as she greeted her growing table group.

"Hey everybody," she said. "This is my new friend Hayden Bryant. Hayden, this is Nina Grannis, Michelle Harrison, Caroline Fabray, Emma Malley, and Katie Bennett."

The blonde boy gave an awkward wave, and everyone murmured their hellos.

Annie continued, pulling her lunch from her backpack, "So what's the what?"

"Oh my god you missed Dylan "dresses like he's homeless" Jamieson begging for Katie to give him another chance, only to take a phone call right in the middle of his lame excuse!" Michelle exclaimed.

The brunette's jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

"Hand to Marilyn," the tiny freshman replied. "But no worries—Katie put him in his bag-wearing self in his place." She put out a hand to the blonde girl, who tentatively high-fived her.

"So, Hayden," Emma said, not only trying to include the new boy, but also keep Michelle from seguing back to her and Ashwin. "I don't think I've seen you around—what grade are you in?"

"Sophomore, actually," he told her, shifting awkwardly. "I actually had to take a year off when I was ten, so I'm just a little old for the normal cut."

"A sophomore, really?" Emma commented, picking up on the circumstances and trying to navigate around any delicate issues. "Do you do any clubs or anything?"

"Not really," he replied, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

"He reads," Annie supplied, trying to encourage her new friend.

"_Everyone_ reads, Annie," Michelle retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I just meant—"

However, the tiny brunette once again deterred from the conversation by standing up and waving like a maniac to get the attention of Roxie as she passed by.

"Roxie, over here! You—"she pointed to Hayden. "Scoot over, will you?"

The blonde tried to comply, but accidentally moved the wrong way, bumping into Nina and knocking over her avocado-tomato dip all over their laps.

"Bloody hell!" he cried out, revealing a much more pronounced British accent than Annie had noticed before. The poor boy tried to back out of the seat, but ended up slipping in dip and crashing into an unsuspecting Roxie before they both hit the ground.

"Hey, be careful!" Dalton snapped as he came up behind them, reaching out to help the tiny girl to her feet. "What are you blind?"

Hayden kept his head down to hide his reddening face, pushing to his feet as he lunged for the exit, hands partially extended.

Annie glared at the boy still standing awkwardly before her. "You are such a jackass," she told him, rushing after her friend.

The sophomore had made it to the still sparsely occupied hallway before the brunette managed to catch up with him.

"Hey, I am so sorry," she started, but he just put out a hand.

"Forget it," he said sharply, pulling out his cane from his back pocket and locking it into place. "It was my own fault for agreeing to this clanger of an idea in the first place."

"But—"

"I said forget it, okay?"

Annie held back a moment, watching as he slowly moved the aluminum along the ground to find his way back. "At least let me help you get back," she offered.

"I can get back on my own just fine," he snapped. "I haven't needed your help for the last six years—I don't think that's going to change in the next five minutes."

He angrily trekked back toward the SLC hallway, and all the Cheerio could do was watch him with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dalton apologized again as he followed the tiny brunette out the cafeteria. He'd been doing damage control since the admittedly insensitive remark he'd made to Annie's new friend, but the freshman seemed determined to avoid him. "Are you seriously going to ignore me forever?"

_I'm not ignoring you_, Roxie replied internally as she continued down the hall in the general direction of the nurse's office. She didn't want anyone to see that she was hurting as much as she was from the collision, and really just wanted to take something and lay down_. I just have nothing to say to you._

The ash blonde reached out and grabbed her arm, taking advantage of her surprise to direct her into an empty classroom. "Look, what I did was stupid, and I'm sorry. What else can I say that will make you forgive me?"

_You could admit why you were being so stupid_, the brunette thought, gazing at him coldly. _You could decide which side you're going to stand on the next time this happens_.

"Really? Still nothing?" He asked, and she arched her eyebrow in response. "What, you want an in-depth explanation? I told you already: it's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

_Wow, that doesn't sound vague and evasive_, the girl inner-monologued, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I know you don't like my reason, but it's all I can give you about then. What I can give you about now, though? I can tell you that I won't let you down like that again; I'm really in this, I _promise_."

_How can I tell if that means anything now when it didn't then?_ Her eyes asked him, hurt overwhelming her again.

"I know that you barely believe me, if at all," he remarked. "But the only way I'm going to be able to prove it is time, and I need you to at least tolerate my existence until I've got enough of that under my belt. So can you just give me a tiny break for now?"

Roxie sighed, blushing at the earnestness of his gaze and dropping her head to stare fixedly on the tiles at her feet. "Everyone in Glee already forgave you—" she murmured.

He closed the space between them and cupped her chin with his hand, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"I don't care about their forgiveness," he told her. "I want _yours_."

She blinked in disbelief at his statement, feeling her breath stop slightly as his hand didn't leave her face. She could have sworn she saw a flash of something cross his face—

Roxie quickly backed away as her face heated up in embarrassment, and her body started throbbing in pain as it remembered why she was in this section of the school to begin with. She placed her hand on the door, and then glanced back at the boy with a sigh.

"Fine," she told Dalton quietly. "I forgive you—for now. Time will tell if I can trust you again."

Dalton couldn't help but grin at the words, tilting his head as he pressed, "Does that mean you'll ditch the Blather Squad?"

The tiny freshman threw him an amused smile and nod, then walked as quickly as she could away from him, completely bewildered by the last five minutes that had just transpired.

Caroline crept through the empty halls carefully. She had a secret mission, and based on the previous couple of days, decided it would be best to involve as few others as possible, especially her Cheerio friends.

The brunette snuck a glance around the corner, than darted into the girl's bathroom, closing the door quickly behind you.

"Expecting someone?" a voice asked from the sink, and the girl jumped a little as she saw Hayley brushing her colored waves in the mirror. She chuckled dryly. "Wow, you _are_ getting paranoid."

The freshman straightened herself, walking forward to where the other girl stood. "I was looking for you, actually," she told her.

"Really?" Hayley asked. "And here I thought Bossy McSuperNag told you to steer clear of my sort."

"You said if I wanted to do something more than run and hide, you could help," Caroline replied. "I want to do something more than run and hide."

"About damn time," the sophomore grinned, turning from her reflection to look at the girl beside her. "Look at you in your Big Girl pants."

"I heard about your prank on Liam," the freshman continued. "The design, the execution, the response—it was huge, and that's exactly what I want."

"Then that's what we'll do," Hayley told her. "Did you have anything in particular in mind?"

Caroline smiled.

"So what's going on with you and Mini-Q?" Nikki asked from her cushioned seat in the mezzanine section of the auditorium. Stassi had actually suggested it—it was quiet, and dark, and they'd see anyone coming before anyone saw them. "Dissension in the ranks already?"

Stassi looked up from her half-Luna bar she'd been eating off-and-on all day. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"She was wandering around alone the other day," Nikki reminded her. "Not something a good commander-in-chief would allow."

"Freshman's new to the system," the brunette replied. "She'll get used to the motions eventually. Just a kink really."

"And she's been seen hanging around Trickle Montenegro," the Asian girl added. "You know that girl is only going to stir up trouble."

Stassi sighed in frustration. "Bitch is a serious thorn in my side," she commented, kicking the chair in front of her.

"The Queen Wannabe or Hurricane?"

Her friend scoffed. "At this point? Both." Stassi looked over to the Head Cheerio in concern. "As long as the streaked freak is whispering in the freshman's ear, I can't control any of the clowns in this circus. Honestly Nik? I'd watch my back if I were you."

"You're starting to sound a little repetitive there, A."

"I'm serious Nikki." The Cheerio rotated to face her friend, the packaged meal completely forgotten. "Hurricane's a loose cannon, and Fabray is looking for anything to point that'll send shrapnel your way. Neither think, and that could be a real mess for everyone."

The Captain considered her friend. "What are we going to do?"

Stassi didn't hesitate. "Make sure when whatever Droplet's planning hits the fan, it flies fully back in her face. She's already an inch from expulsion; it shouldn't take much of a push." She nodded happily. "With her gone, Mini-Q will go back to seeing sense—"

"You mean, she saw any to begin with?"

"—and eventually realize she should drop this Gleetard Parade before her situation gets any worse," she finished, leaning back contentedly in her fantasy.

Nikki nodded. "You know," she said, leaning forward. "It was Geriatric Napoleon Dynamite who vouched for Misty in the first place. If you wanted to make sure ReQuinn dropped the Sing Along, maybe we could direct some of the fallout his way as well."

Stassi sat silently, frowning as she thought about the idea. It wasn't like she liked Glee or Mr. Schue or anything, but it sounded kind of harsh to euthanize the club just to relocate back to the right side of the hierarchy.

"Whatever we do," she finally replied. "First we've got to take care of Montenegro." She put her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "So just keep an eye out for yourself, okay?"

The Asian girl smiled as the other exited the room, feeling proud that she'd so easily planted the first seeds in her friend's mind.

Caroline made her way to Glee rehearsal, barely listening to a chittering Michelle going on about the various gossip she'd picked up in her last class. Seriously, the girl talked so much about so little, the brunette was beginning to understand how it had such a marginal effect on the others. It seemed the only time she said something worth hearing was when she had very little to report.

"So then I found out that Ashwin Chima was completely unaccounted for two periods today, plus lunch, and he never misses class without a note, so it's just such a scandal," the tiny brunette babbled, bouncing on her toes as she walked backwards to face her friend. "Plus, I found out that Rhi missed classes too—granted not the same periods, but it could still mean something—"

"Hey guys," a voice interrupted them, and Caroline turned to see Katie approaching. She grinned and pulled her friend into a hug, giving Michelle a moment to recover from her initial bout of unhappiness at losing the limelight and become happy at the new addition to their group.

"Hi Katie," the Cheerio greeted, lightening instantly as she recognized follow-up on an already treaded path. "How are you holding up?"

The blonde smiled. "I'm fine, Michelle, really." She shrugged and tossed her head back as she straightened her shoulders. "I must've had water in my brain or something to have even seen something in Dylan Jamieson in the first place."

"Totally," the girl chirped. "I mean, he's _so_ weird—he never goes anywhere or does anything except chess club and theater—and Glee now, of course." She shook her head in distaste. "But seriously? He dresses horribly, he's super secretive—just a horrible choice. We'll totally find you someone way better than that freak."

"Michelle!" Nina chided as she and Annie caught up with the girls just outside of the music room. "That's enough now. Regardless of his lack of common courtesy, he's still our teammate."

The small brunette huffed in disagreement, but said nothing. Caroline, however, looked from the door to her friend and said, "Speaking of, we kind of have to get going…"

"I know," the blonde replied with a smile. "That's why I'm here."

The other girls stared blankly, with the non-Cheerio being the first to connect the dots. "Oh my gosh, really?" She squealed, jumping up and down as she hugged her friend. "But—"

"He's not going to run me off from doing something fun with you guys," the other girl told them. "It's like my mom always says: even though there are some jerks in your path, it's all about the journey, and you've just got to keep your head up through all of it."

"Aww, that's nice," Annie said.

"It's also a great song choice," Katie said with a grin, holding up her sheet music, and standing in front of the New Directions as she introduced herself.

Katie tapped her feet to the tempo, _The glow that the sun gives  
>Right around sunset<br>Helps me realize  
>This is just a journey<br>Drop your worries  
>You are gonna turn out fine.<br>Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
>Fine,<em> she sang out, _oh, you'll turn out fine_.

She pirouetted, _But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>I know it's hard, _she threw her hands out in frustration_, know it's hard,  
>To remember sometimes,<br>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh<em>. 

_Only rainbows after rain_

_The sun will always come again.  
>It's a circle, circling,<em>

_Around again, it comes around again._ She jumped onto the piano and began rocking side to side.

_I say only rainbows after rain  
>The sun will always come again.<br>It's a circle, circling,  
>Around again, it comes around<em>

She jumped off and shuffle-stepped around the class, Caroline standing to join her, _But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

The rest of the New Directions stood up, dancing with each other from their place in the audience and singing along_, You gotta keep your head up, oh,_

_And you can let your hair down, eh.  
><em>Katie took the lead again, taking Caroline's hand as she sang out_, I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
>To remember sometimes,<br>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

The group burst into applause, with a loud cheer coming from the Cheerio section, and Katie spared a glance at Dylan, who nodded in seeming resignation.

Somehow, that didn't make her feel as good about the situation as she'd hoped.

**A/N: Songs featured are "I Can Go The Distance" by Michael Bolton (featured in the Disney Movie "Hercules"), and "Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammer.**


	15. Facebook again?

**So we are once again back to Facebook! You guys all seemed to like it so I'll do it again! So here it is! Facebook is just awesome when the New Directions are in it!**

**Will Schuester **created a group called **New Directions.**

**Katherine Benett, Roxanne Catrina Lovely, and 25 others like this.**

**Sue Sylvester:** Dislike!

**Will Schuester:** Face it Sue, glee club is here to stay.

**Sue Sylvester: **Kind of like your greasy hair, it never goes away! If you'll excuse me I'm going to go throw up because even from my home your buttery hair scent follows me!

**Liam Martin Stewart: **Ignore her Mr. Schue, were awesome!

**Everett Oliver Harrison likes this.**

**Everett Oliver Harrison: **Agree. Were the best and totally going to own sectionals!

**Emma Malley, Nina Savannah Grannis, and 15 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson – Rachel Barbra Berry:** I love you.

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** I love you more.

**Finn Hudson:** No I love you more!

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** NOOOO I love YOU more!

**Finn Hudson:** I love you wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy more

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** I love you more than I love my gold stars!

**Finn Hudson**: I love you more than…I can't think of anything but I love you.

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** I love you!

**Finn Hudson:** I love you!

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** I love you!

**Finn Hudson**: I love you!

**Rachel Barbra Berry**: I love you!

**Finn Hudson**: I love you!

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** I love you!

**Finn Hudson:** I love you!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson:** You know what I would LOVE? IF YOU TWO WOULD STOP!

**Finn Hudson:** Hey if you don't like it then don't read it!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson:** It's pretty hard when that's the only thing in my screen!

**Santana Lopez:** She's right. You guys are annoying! I thought once I graduated I would be rid of Finchel forever…yet you still haunt me like Lucy Caboosey haunts Quinn.

**Quinn Fabray:** Shut up!

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** What's so wrong with expressing our love to each other?

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson:** EVERYTHING!

**Liam Martin Stewart **is friends with** Steven Spielberg.**

**Andrew Harold:** O_O you're friends with Steven Spielberg!

**Steven Spielberg:** He sent me some of you guy's work and it's pretty amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys become famous directors.

**Andrew Harold:** I just got complimented by THE Steven Spielberg…my life is complete.

**Liam Martin Stewart:** …I think you just killed him he's not answering my calls or texts.

**Andrew Harold **is now friends with **Steven Spielberg.**

**Andrew Harold:** YES!

**Theodore James Abrams: **How did this happen?

**Andrew Harold: ** Liam.

**Theodore James Abrams: **Oh…

**Theodore James Abrams **is now friends with **Steven Spielberg.**

**Emma Malley: **How – I'm not going to ask…

**Hayley Rain Montenegro: **Hey you guys know how we all discovered our celebrity look a likes? Well I just friended mine.

**Hayley Kiyoko: **I'm still creeped out by it…

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: **How the fu- I'm not even going to finish the sentence. How did you do it?

**Hayley Rain Montenegro: **I find my ways…

**Hayley Kiyoko: **She sent me non-stop friend requests I got annoyed and just added her.

**Hayley Rain Montenegro:** Okay say it that way! I also decided to add everybody else's celebrity look a like.

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: **You didn't…

**Kendall Jenner: **She did… one question how do you ^^ look like me?

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: ** Please! More like you look like me!

**Kendall Jenner: **I don't need to copy anybody else! We have Lady Gaga for that.

**Nina Savannah Grannis: **Why are you talking to **Kendall Jenner? **How did you do it?

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: **It was Hayley who did it.

**Nina Savannah Grannis: **Oh…weird.

**Nina Dobrev: ^^ **Why do you look like me? It's kind of creepy. And not to mention you have my first name too. Did you steal my identity?

**Nina Savannah Grannis: **…I'm scared. And no, I did no such identity theft.

**Nina Dobrev: **I'm going to go call my mom…and ask for my birth certificate….

**Nina Savannah Grannis: **Unless you're from Bulgaria I don't think you and I are related…

**Nina Dobrev: **Still going to ask.

**Everett Oliver Harrison: **Ask what? And why are you talking to **Nina Dobrev**?

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: **Ask Hayley she knows!

**Nick Jonas: **What the hell? Why does this Everett guy look like me?

**Everett Oliver Harrison: **I don't know…I just do I guess.

**Nick Jonas: **Freaky…

**Everett Oliver Harrison:** Yeah…way too freaky.

**Liam Martin Stewart: ** Someone explain to me why there are celebrities commenting on Hayley's status…

**Nina Savannah Grannis: **Well, Hayley decided to add all out celebrity look a likes.

**Adam Chandler-Beray: **That Hayley girl wouldn't stop sending me friend requests! So I added her – and whoa! Why does that dude named Liam look just like me?

**Liam Martin Stewart: **Blame genetics.

**Adam Chandler-Beray:** I'm going to need to call my parents now and ask them if they had another kid…

**Nina Dobrev:** I'm planning on that too!

**Andrew Harold: **There aren't celebrities commenting. There aren't celebrities commenting. There aren't celebrities commenting…

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: **There ARE celebrities commenting!

**Josh Hutcherson: **Dude! This kid Andrew looks a lot like me! (Minus the Clark Kent glasses of course).

**Andrew Harold:** I feel like I'm in the Parent Trap.

**Josh Hutcherson:** Ditto.

**Jennifer Lawrence:** Josh…why are you talking to people that strangely look like celebrities…

**Katherine Benett: ^^** And to think, my own mother said I was unique and my own person…she was WAY off.

**Jennifer Lawrence:** How do you look like me? This is so – I need a very long explanation from my parents!

**Katherine Benett: **I seriously don't know but I'm going to use my forensics knowledge to figure this out.

**Caroline Idina Fabray: ** Wow Kit Kat! You just found your long lost sister!

**Lucy Hale: **^^ I need an explanation for this!

**Caroline Idina Fabray:** Wait…where's Roxie? She needs to be included.

**Roxanne Catrina Lovely:** Right here!

**Lucy Hale: **O _O No…

**Caroline Idina Fabray:** Well I look more like my sister to be honest…I sadly have her bone structure, eyes, nose, skin color, hair…but Roxie here just found her sister!

**Roxanne Catrina Lovely:** I'm very scared now…

**Dalton Johnson: **It's okay Roxie…we all are. Very much!

**Xavier Samuels:** Can I have an explanation as to why the kid above me looks like my twin?

**Dalton Johnson:** Do what everybody's doing right now…ask your parents or check out your birth certificate.

**Xavier Samuels:**…Okay

**Theodore James Abrams: **Is this real life?

**Everybody likes this.**

**Cameron Mitchell: **Yes it is…my strangely look a like…

**Theodore James Abrams: **Okay…just making sure…

**Caroline Idina Fabray: **Two Teddy's…my life is complete.

**Theodore James Abrams**:?

**Caroline Idina Fabray: **Nothing! I said nothing!

**Emma Malley: **Were all being Punk'd…right?

**Natalie Portman: **Oh my god…You look just like me! Only way younger of course.

**Emma Malley: Natalie Portman **is talking to ME!

**Natalie Portman: ** I'm going to call my mom and ask her if she had another kid after me…

**Emma Malley: **You do that…

**Dylan Jamieson: **Just…weird.

**Daniel Radcliffe: **^^ I need an answer…now. Because he looks a lot like me…but with shaggy hair.

**Dylan Jamieson: **I can't help you there I'm as confused as you are.

**Laura Michelle Harrison: **:'(

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **What's Wrong Chelle?

**Laura Michelle Harrison: **Audrey Hepburn will not be responding to me looking just like her because she's…dead.

**Audrey Hepburn: **You strangely look a lot like me…

**Laura Michelle Harrison:! **But you're dead!

**Audrey Hepburn: **I know! It's me Hayley.

**Laura Michelle Harrison: -_- **I'm coming after you!

**Everett Oliver Harrison: **I would hide because she just stormed out of the house right now.

**Hayley Rain Montenegro: **No she's not!

**Laura Michelle Harrison: **OPEN THE DOOR NOW!

**Everett Oliver Harrison: **It was nice knowing you…

**Hayley Rain Montenegro: ** Oh my god she's climbing up my window!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **Never mess with Michelle…don't let her tiny self fool you.

**Nicole Anderson**: ^^? Explanation…please!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **….Oh…my…gosh…

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: **Wow…for the first time she's outspoken.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson:** Shut it Moran!

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: ** Well it didn't last long but at least I got a few seconds of peace.

**Nicole Anderson: **So scared right now…

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **I envy you.

**Nicole Anderson: **Why?

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: ** Because you don't have a brother dating an annoying hobbit and I do! Let's switch places….I beg of you!

**Nicole Anderson: **She can't be that annoying…

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Annie will you please stop with the mocking? It gets annoying after a while!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: ** You're annoying.

**Nicole Anderson: **I don't understand how she's annoying.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **Hold up a sec, Rachel did you know Nicole's a Broadway Director?

**Nicole Anderson: **I'm not—

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **I'm Rachel Barbra Berry; I'm attending NYADA in New York. I've been performing since I was merely a fetus. I can hit almost any note. I also played the female lead in my school's Musical. I can be the next Barbra Streisand who's also my role model. I'm willing to do anything but nudity or hurting animals to break into the Broadway business. I have many videos of me singing on YouTube and I recommend you check them out my channel name is, . Any questions at all feel free to contact me through Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and MySpace.

**Nicole Anderson: **I'm not a Broadway Director… I now understand you Annie, and I wish you the best.

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **Everybody does…everybody does…

**Rachel Barbra Berry: ** So you're not a Broadway Director? I'm going to go and cry for a few hours while watching Funny Girl.

**Hayley Rain Montenegro: **Has everybody forgotten that Michelle is out to get me? She's almost up my window!

**Laura Michelle Harrison: ** And once I'm there I'm going to get you badly!

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: ** HAHA! Anyway, I think we've all met our twins now… and it was weird as hell!

**Everybody in the New Directions is now friends with each others celebrity look a likes.**

**Hayley Rain Montenegro: **I would like to thank **Everett Oliver Harrison **for coming to get his sister before she kicked my ass!

**Everett Harrison, Annamarie Chanelle Hudson, and 95 others like this.**

**Everett Oliver Harrison: **Your very welcome, although that doesn't change the fact that there's school tomorrow…

**Laura Michelle Harrison**: And I will find you and kick your ass! Nobody messes with Audrey Hepburn!

**Everett Oliver Harrison: **Language!

**Laura Michelle Harrison: **Sorry. I will get my revenge!

**Hayley Rain Montenegro: **Well…I'm really scared now…who knew such tiny body had so much strength.

**Everett Oliver Harrison likes this.**

**Katherine Benett: **Did you know that only 80% of cases are solved? Once I become a criminologist it will be 100%.

**Caroline Idina Fabray, Roxanne Catrina Lovely, and 85 others like this.**

**Nikki Fayne Hardy: **I could have gone my whole life not knowing that, and it should've stayed that way!

**Caroline Idina Fabray: **Shut it Medusa!

**Nikki Fayne Hardy**: What are you going to do about it Fabray? Throw something at me? Although I wouldn't recommend condoms or birth control cuz your going to need that, wouldn't what your ass to get knocked up like your slut of a sister!

**Caroline Idina Fabray: ** Don't bring my sister into this, and I would look at myself before I say anything! Because you look like you've gained a few pounds.

**Nikki Fayne Hardy:** I'm not pregnant! I happen to know about protection! Unlike your sister.

**Caroline Idina Fabray: **Again don't bring my sister into this!

**Katherine Benett: **Care, just ignore her don't waste your time on her.

**Nikki Fayne Hardy: **Aww look at that! Wheezer trying to help Mini Quinn!

**Caroline Idina Fabray: ** I'm just going to take Katie's advice and ignore you…for now.

**Nikki Fayne Hardy: **Whatever. You don't scare me!

**Santana Lopez: **Wow, new New Directions cause more drama than we ever did! And in their first year!

**Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, and 125 others like this.**

**Hayley Rain Montenegro: **That's because were more badass than you.

**Santana Lopez: **Hahahaha! You make me laugh. The original New Directions will forever be the best!

**Andrew Harold: ** Well the original are always inferior to the sequels…but in this case its not.

**Liam Martin Stewart: **I agree!

**Rachel Barbra Berry: ** I agree with Santana (for once) that the original New Directions are the best!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: **Listen to me Raggedy Anne, we are WAY better than you guys! There are already 15 members in the group and you guys barely managed to keep 12!

**Finn Hudson: **Annie! Stop making fun of Rachel, and we are way better By the way!

**Nina Savannah Grannis: **No…you see we are way better than you guys! We will be the best New Directions there ever was!

**Annamarie Chanelle Hudson, Anastassia Taylor Moran, and 13 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Have you guy's seen our performances at our competitions? We were clearly the best! Original New Directions FTW!

**Laura Michelle Harrison: **Hahahahahaha! You all make me laugh! Were clearly way better!

**Santana Lopez: **Stop blowing up my notifications!

**Everett Oliver Harrison: **It's been a really, really messed up week. Seven days of torture seven days of bitter.

**Laura Michelle Harrison, Theodore James Abrams, and 13 others like this.**

**Andrew Harold: **And my girlfriend went and cheated on me she's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

**Liam Martin Stewart: **LALALA

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: **Whatever.

**Theodore James Abrams: **Lalala

**Emma Malley: **It doesn't matter

**Nina Savannah Grannis: **Lalala

**Hayley Rain Montenegro**: La la la we're going at it tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world!

**Laura Michelle Harrison**: Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it!

**Sue Sylvester:** SHUT UP! I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH OF YOU DURING SCHOOL HOURS NOW ON FACEBOOK? SOMEONE SHOULD ARREST YOU FOR COMMITTING SUCH FELONY!

**Andrew Harold: **…

**Liam Martin Stewart: **…

**Anastassia Taylor Moran: **…

**Theodore James Abrams: …**

**Emma Malley: …**

**Nina Savannah Grannis: …**

**Hayley Rain Montenegro**: …

**Laura Michelle Harrison**: …

**Dalton Johnson: **…Awkward….

**So that's it! Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. The Best Day part 4

Annie brushed her hair carefully, methodically, _inaudibly_, as she sat in front of her vanity Friday morning, and from the kitchen Carole couldn't help but worry at the quiet. Her daughter had been almost completely silent as she dressed and prepared for the last hour, and it was completely contrary to her normal morning behavior; which usually consisted of calling out the goings-on of the school and her life in general in between the harsh sounds of the hair dryer, running faucet, and various other appliances she flitted through as she prepared herself for another day. It was loud, and took twice as long as even Kurt's schedule had, but to her mother, it was a sign of her daughter's contentment with the world around her.

Carole looked to Burt, who kept glancing over his newspaper at his wife. He held her gaze another moment, then squeezed her hand and nodded toward the bedroom.

Annie stared at the mirror wordlessly as she set her hair in an impeccably high ponytail. She usually was thinking a hundred thoughts a minute: how cute her new boyfriend was; how much she despised Rachel Berry (and prayed she'd keep her last name if Finn _completely_ lost his mind and really did end up marrying her); the newest party on the horizon; the upcoming tricky parts of Cheerios or Glee. There was no end of things to think about. And yet today she was stuck on solely observing the color of her hair as she ran her brush through the strands, and the way the light bounced off of it, turning golden at a certain angle.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mother's voice asked softly from the door. Annie turned to really look at her mom: her emerald green eyes gazing in concern; the blonde highlights that considerably brightened her hair and personality; even the slight creases in her face that betrayed the worries beyond her age. How her mother _looked_ made up so much of how the brunette thought of her, and how _she_ looked—the make-up, the high pony, the uniform—had always been so much of who _she_ was. It was all she could think of recently.

However, a small smile and "I'm fine Mom," was all she verbalized to the woman at her door. Of course, that didn't fool Carole in the slightest—she crossed the threshold and took a seat on her daughter's bed, gesturing for the girl to join her; something that took no persuasion at all as Annie eagerly slid into her mother's arms.

"Are you still upset about yesterday?" the older woman asked sympathetically. Annie had come home practically in tears the day before, upset about the loss of a new friend due to the insensitivity of another. And Carole had a sneaking suspicion that the new friend was someone her daughter had wanted to consider as the potential for more than just a friend, especially when even an impromptu trip to Claire's proved fruitless in cheering the girl up entirely.

"I just wanted everything to work," the brunette whispered into her mother's arms. "I wanted him to fit, to not feel like he didn't belong around m—normal people, you know?"

"I'm sure you did, Sweetie," she soothed, rubbing her daughter's back. "But you can't just force someone into a completely new environment and expect things to work right away." She cupped Annie's chin, bringing the girl's sad eyes to lock with her own. "You are an amazing person to know, and I'm sure that if he has _any_ brains at all, he's figured that out. Just…try going a little slower: baby steps, okay?"

The sophomore nodded, hugging her mother tightly as she put her arms around her daughter once again. The gangly girl remained where she was, lost in thought as the other stood to rejoin her husband and finish breakfast.

"Mom?" Annie called just before Carole reached the hallway. Her mother turned back, tilting her head in concern, and she gave a weak smile. "Just—you look really nice today," she finally finished, trying to convey everything she'd been thinking for the last week.

Annie thought maybe her mom understood, because she smiled, reaching her hand out toward her daughter for a moment as she nodded. "Thank you Honey," she replied, then left the room.

The brunette took another long look in the mirror, then took a deep breath and stood up as she began scurrying around her room to finish getting ready for school.

Emma glanced unseeingly into her locker as she prepared for her next class. How had the whole week managed to go by with her and Ashwin still not talking? Why did she feel like, despite noticing his absence in class, she'd barely noticed his absence outside of her school life_? Maybe she was a horrible girlfriend_, she couldn't help but think.

"Hey," a voice spoke up, and she turned to see her boyfriend standing hesitantly behind her, looking at her with hopeful eyes. "I was just wondering if we were still fighting? Because I've got to tell you: from this angle it's really sucking."

The brunette smiled, closing the space between them and wrapping her arms around the tall brown boy. She sighed happily when he returned the embrace, gently resting his head in her hair.

"Thank god," he mumbled.

"You too, huh?" she asked, and smiled a little wider when she heard him chuckling in response. "I'm sorry I got so stupid over all of this."

"Don't be," he told her, pulling away enough to look at her properly. "I know how much you really love this thing—I shouldn't have been such a punk about it."

"Yeah, but still—"

"Hey," he admonished her gently as he kissed her forehead. "Didn't we just say we were done fighting? You were stupid, I was _more_ stupid—let's just leave it there and move on, alright?"

Emma nodded, letting the boy guide her toward their class. "Did you miss me?" he asked teasingly, entwining his fingers into hers.

She laughed. "Definitely—well either you, or just someone in general to fight off the public microscope."

"Don't I know it," Ashwin replied with a scoff. "I swear, it's as if people have nothing better to do than spread crazy rumors. Like apparently you were only using me to prop up your transcripts by saying you'd dated a minority all through high school." He looked at her curiously, "What was the craziest thing you heard this week?"

The brunette pretended to consider, but there was really no contest. "Definitely the one that places you and Rhi Gauthier getting it on like bunnies all over school." She giggled as she looked at him. "Evidently you were desperate for some action and had no use for discretion."

"Well, actually—"Emma's eyes widened, and he raised his hands in his defense. "Not that Rhi and I were _doing_ anything, but we did have that interview for the yearbook on Tuesday." She arched an eyebrow in surprise, and he continued, "Remember: for the soccer team and 4-H? She figured she'd kill two birds with one stone and have me round up all the pics and quotes from the groups and make her life easier?" He chuckled dryly. "Actually, I think this spat hit her hardest, since she seemed very disappointed you weren't with." He squeezed her hand. "I think she was hoping to talk to you about government and the paper while she was at it. Now she has to track you down separately."

Emma's eyes squinted shut as she felt like slapping herself for her stupidity. _Of course_ she'd known that Ash had that interview—it had coincided perfectly with her newspaper meeting, and they had planned on riding home together. Instead, she'd been so angry that she'd swam a couple laps in the pool and then jogged home to cool off.

"Yeah," she conceded, smiling up at him. "People just love to make parts of a couple look like the scum of TV—I mean, what kind of decent guy cheats on his girlfriend in real life?"

She happily walked through the door that Ashwin held open for her, the momentary look of discomfort that flashed across her boyfriend's face before he masked it back to his original contented look and followed her inside.

Stassi made her way through McKinley, her hips causing her Cheerio skirt to sway in tandem with her long dark high pony. She'd spent a ridiculous amount of time considering her options, but she'd finally figured out her next move.

The junior sighted her target and sidled up next to the freshman, adjusting the loose junk scrambled in her locker. Stassi wondered if she should talk to the girl about dressing appropriately for high school warfare: as head-turning and chic she thought she looked wearing clothes that could possibly be found trekking down the runway in New York, Caroline was sure to be an easier and much more desirable target if she wore obviously trendy styles like the orange and indigo art deco print dress she was sporting now.

However, the junior knew an obviously lost battle when she saw one, and so instead remained focused on her original mission.

"Hey Paris," she greeted, resting her arm against the adjacent locker as the brunette took notice of the Cheerio.

"Stassi," the freshman replied cordially, throwing the rest of her papers back into the space and shutting the door as she glanced around curiously. "What? No full protection detail today? The armored truck had to call in sick?"

"You know, you can be as bitter as you want about my methods, but if you would follow them, I promise you that you'd get better results." Stassi didn't bother trying to convince the girl any further, knowing her realism and experience was falling on deaf ears. "Regardless," she continued as they made their way down the hall. "I did manage to come up with a compromise for our current issue, and it should allow you to roam the halls with as many or few persons of status as you could want; for a while anyways."

The chic chick arched an eyebrow at the girl, which she took as an invitation to continue. "Jennifer Johnson," she clarified, feeling quite proud of herself. "She's a Cheerio, she's high on the totem pole, and she has the clout that no one in their right mind would mess with her." Stassi smiled at her assessment: while she and Jennifer ran in similar circles, she hadn't thought to utilize her because she had assumed the girl's loyalties would lie with Nikki automatically. Certain recent events, however, made her believe the princess could be swayed from such an allegiance. "As of now she's—"(_wisely_) "—chosen to remain neutral, but I think I've found a way to cross her over."

"Wow Stassi, that sounds really…_nice_," the smaller brunette told her, and the older girl released a relieved breath—she had to admit she'd been worried that her directions to wait for her would go unheeded. And then the other shoe dropped: "but I don't think I'm interested in Jennifer Johnson's help."

The Armenian's eyebrows arched at the information, and she asked curiously, barely masking her frustration at the disregard for her plan, "Not _interested_ in her help? What could possibly cause you to be _uninterested_ in gaining more power toward this issue?"

"Well," Caroline replied delicately. "I mean, I appreciate the idea, and while I'm sure it would probably be a bad idea for her to be on the Medusa side of the line—"

"_Probably_?" Stassi spat, forcing herself to ignore the irritating nickname for her friend and focus on the more immediate problem in front of her.

"—but if she's neutral, I don't see any reason to involve her is all," the freshman finished with a shrug.

Stassi pushed her fingers against the bridge of her nose, feeling her stomach gnaw against itself as her stress level built in intensity: she would _kill_ for a Tic Tac right now. "You don't see why it would be helpful to have a person with resources like Jennifer Johnson on _this_ side of the line?" she asked, groaning slightly in exasperation.

Caroline looked angrily at the junior. "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid," she said sharply. "You think I don't know what kind of girl Jennifer Johnson is? That I don't pay attention to the gossip that spreads through the hall like cheap perfume? She's a spoiled, judgmental harpy that is horrible to other people because she can be and is only popular in the first place because she bought her way in. I'm not going to compromise who I am just to get an edge in what's going on with Nikki. I _won't_ work with her."

Stassi didn't say anything for a moment, because despite knowing that her own strategy was a good one, she also knew that Fabray 2.0 was right. The only reason Jennifer was anywhere near the top was because she had money to burn and leeched off of the mean girl works of others. The girl didn't have an original thought in her head.

Before she could think of a proper counter, however, Caroline continued. "Besides," she said more confidently. "Hiding behind other people isn't what I want anymore. I feel like I need to stand up to Nikki myself if I want to really show her where we are in this. Stassi—I want to _do_ something."

The way she phrased her final statement and took a semi-defiant stance made the dark-haired girl take notice. She stared into the proud girl's eyes, her own widening in horror as she came to the realization that something had already happened…

"Caroline, what did you _do_?"

Nina and Michelle made their way down the hall with Megan, Ashley, and Sunny for lunch for the first time in what had seemed like forever. The five of them seemed to have grown apart in the last few weeks, and even now there was a show of strain as Michelle made conversation with gossip and the girls, while listening, didn't appear as involved as they once would have. Nina wondered if it was from the two of them joining Glee, or the feud with Nikki, or maybe just the fact that, though the girls were friendly, maybe they weren't actually friends.

Suddenly, Sunny nudged Michelle and Megan on either side of her, and the two imitated her to get the attention of Nina and Ashley: coming down the hall, practically marching in step in an obvious display of a smug rise in power, came Jennifer Johnson and The Jenns directly behind her.

The girls weren't the only ones to stare—since when did the Devil's Spawn ever set themselves in sync behind any Cheerio besides Nikki Hardy? The change caused almost every head in McKinley to follow the trio, and the blonde sophomore was eating it up.

"Hello girls," she greeted, flashing a blindingly white set of teeth. "Fabulous day, isn't it?"

"Hi Jennifer," Michelle replied slowly, the first to recover from their shock. "Jenns."

The twins nodded in unison, and Nina detected a hint of vexation in the freshman girls. She noted their slight changes from their usual demeanor: they stared straight forward into the back of the blonde ponytail ahead of them, glancing over at each other momentarily here and there, as if looking for strength and support in the other; and their posture, while still rigid and quite menacing, was slightly off-center as they allowed the tip of their bleached white converses to dip ever so slightly into the linoleum. All of these signs incredibly subtle, but more than enough to make the junior wonder what alternate universe they'd seemed to have fallen into.

"Um, so, what are you guys doing?" Sunny finally voiced, and the privileged girl grinned even wider.

"Well, you can imagine, with the current…_jostling_ amongst the ranks," Jennifer remarked, letting her nose crinkle in contempt as she glanced pointedly at Michelle and Nina. "Nikki has had her hands full keeping the right people in the right places. She asked for my help in keeping the status quo, and offered her assistance in helping her maintain order." The girl straightened her posture tilting her head behind her toward the dark-skinned girls. "The Jenns were only happy to oblige, and, well what can I say? Now we're like a Jenntastic power trifecta."

The girls glanced at each other worldlessly, and the sophomore cast them another smug smile. "Well, I do have things to do, can't be just standing here with, well, _you know_," she told them with another critical glance at the two girls. She snapped over her shoulder, imitating Nikki as she pointed at her back to signal the almost-visibly irate Jenns.

"Oh, and Michelle?" the freshman turned back to the girl curiously. "_Love_ the earrings—so noble of you to work so hard to keep Luminesse in business."

The tiny Cheerio opened her mouth, but wisely closed it and instead silently glared at the older girl walking away.

As she finally strode off an acceptable distance, the freshman huffed, "I can't believe that Medusa would be so desperate as to subject us to _that_."

"Well—"Megan began, but they were interrupted by the sound of hysterical screams. When the girls spun toward the noise, they all stared wide-eyed in shock: as Jennifer had passed through the hall, the water fountains on either side had somehow been jerry-rigged, triggering a projectile of slushies to surge outward, completely saturating all three Jenns with freezing cold corn syrup.

Nina was immediately reminded of what Michelle had told her about their allergy to red dye as The Twins, like manic banshees, suddenly began frantically running full speed and top volume toward the locker room, their strength betraying their delicate appearance as they made quick work of any poor bastard that got in their way.

The junior had no trouble agreeing with the petite girl beside hers urgent whisper, "We need to find everyone _now_."

"Hey—hey!" Stassi called after Caroline's retreating form. She caught up to the girl and gripped her arm tightly to prevent another attempt at escape. "I asked you a question, Freshman. Scampering only worked in Bull Run, so 'fess up."

Caroline took a deep breath and faced the older girl, ready to stand her ground. "I'm doing what's right for me," she told her. "You said I needed to start fighting smarter, so I decided to take a more proactive approach." She became defensive at Stassi's incredulous stare. "Nikki's had the advantage at every turn because she's not afraid to attack. Honestly Stassi? I think you're holding back because she was your friend."

It didn't matter that Caroline was half right, because, Stassi realized, it was more important that she was half-wrong. "Fabray, the reason she can attack so quickly is _because_ she has the advantage, not the other way around," she tried to explain quickly. "With what you're pulling, there's a different protocol that needs to be followed—"

Her explanation was interrupted by Nina and Michelle clamoring down the hall towards them. By the look in their faces, the Cheerio knew it was going to be bad.

"Jennifer and The Jenns," Nina said urgently. "They were hit—hard."

"Jennifer?" Caroline repeated in surprise.

Michelle chirped from behind her, "It's already up on Facebook and The Muckrakers blog." She held up her Smartphone and Stassi watched an admittedly brilliant attack of rocketing water fountains hitting the girls with slushie.

"We couldn't find Annie," Michelle added worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine," Nina replied only semi-convincingly. She looked at Stassi, "What do we do?"

Stassi just stared at Caroline, whose face was half set in determination, the other in apprehension, as they both realized that one Cheerio was not going to remain neutral for much longer.

Annie wandered up and down the stacks of the library anxiously. She'd been through every inch of the place and Hayden was nowhere to be found, despite her note asking him to come.

Undeterred, she pushed through the doors to the hallway on the other side, walking toward the SLC classroom.

"You are stubborn, I'll give you that." The brunette turned to see the bleach blonde leaning against the wall next to the library doors. He stared straight ahead, pushing himself upright and catching up to her easily.

"I thought—"

"You said the library," he finished. "You did, or at least that's what Mrs. Jennings said you wrote." He sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to hang out anymore Annie."

She frowned, pausing to think before continuing after him. "Look, I'll admit, the lunch thing could've gone a lot better—"

"I think _anything_ would have been better than the utter disaster that happened yesterday," he replied.

"So we'll hang out in the library, away from everyone," she offered. "Or we could spend time _here_, I don't mind—"

"Yeah, well I do," he retorted. "I'm not a pity case; you don't have to _save_ me from the world of Special Learning Classes."

"That's not what—"

"In fact, I actually feel sorrier for _you_," he continued. "I deal with guys like those football jerks maybe once a semester. You? You see them every day—hell, you _date_ them."

He turned into an empty classroom, and Annie, refusing to let go so easily, followed after him.

"You make it sound so black and white," she countered. "Like there's an invisible line that we can't cross, but it's not like that." She placed her hand on his shoulder gently. "I bet we have way more in common than we don't."

His head tilted downward toward her hand, and he bit his lip hard before shrugging it off. "Look, things are how they are," Hayden told her. "And I don't know why you're her, but you need to accept that this isn't your world, and yours isn't mine." He sighed, walking toward the opposite side of the classroom and staring unseeing out the window.

Annie watched him for another moment, and then unhappily began to walk back out the door.

She'd barely made it out of the room, when she heard a voice singing quietly to himself.

_I know the sound of each rock and stone_, Hayden sang, resting his hand on the desk.

_And I embrace what others fear_

_You are not to roam in this forgotten place_

_Just the likes of me are welcome here_

He took another step towards the open window, _Like every tree stands on its own  
>Reaching for the sky I stand alone<br>I share my world with no one else  
>All by myself<br>I stand alone_

Annie glanced back into the classroom and watched as he looked over his shoulder, not knowing she was there, but talking to her just the same_, I've seen your world with these very eyes_

_Don't come any closer, don't even try  
>I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies<br>But in my world there's no compromise_

_Like every tree stands on its own  
>Reaching for the sky I stand alone<br>I share my world with no one else  
>All by myself I stand alone<br>All by myself I stand alone  
>All by myself I stand alone<em>

Annie watched him as he finished the chorus, sighing dejectedly as he began fiddling with his cane. In the clattering sounds of the assembly, she quietly made her way back to the library with one certainty in her mind: she was not going down that easily.

Will was in the faculty lounge with a huge grin on his face as he sat with Emma, proudly showing off his childhood toy to Shannon and any other teacher that came by.

"Isn't he amazing?" the curly-haired teacher gushed to the husky woman across from him. "I mean, the way that they were able to bring him back to the exact level of pristine that he was before…"

"Will, are you sure that kind of toy is what you want to give your boy?" Beiste asked in between mouthfuls. "Kids nowadays seem more into the type of stuff that makes their broncos test the glue that makes them, you know? I'm just not sure your little Dr. Zaius there would fit the bill."

"That's what so great about Zippy," Will insisted. "He's not high tech or equipped with bells and whistles—he's going to encourage our son to have an imagination, to think for himself—"

"That he needs a therapist for the childhood trauma that his parents inflicted upon him?" Sue asked as she walked over to the trio's table, nose wrinkling at the sight of the chimp. "Seriously, Will, I cannot even begin to describe the white hot revulsion that runs through my veins at the sight of your little Ape-Boy there."

"You know Sue—"

"But for your sake, Schuester, I'll try," she barreled on gleefully. "Your little buddy there is a nightmare in sheep's clothing. He looks like a mutant child adopted from the depths of the jungle and cruelly dressed for his first play date to cheer up the unfortunate girl down the street with the weird hairlip and webbed feet. In fact Will," the blonde woman concluded. "I feel so strongly opposed to this creature's presence in the world that I suggest you take a moment from impregnating the less fortunate and follow the example of the crackpot who named it and take a Zippo to its delicate plush fabric immediately.

"And now I'm going to leave because I don't like any of you." With a grin the Cheerio Coach turned from the room, leaving a stunned Will sitting in bewilderment at his table.

Hayley strode down the halls in a good mood; she loved hearing good gossip rumbling about, and while it wasn't exactly what she'd _hoped_ to hear, it was just about as entertaining.

From behind her something caught her arm and she found herself jerked into the janitor's closet, staring in surprise at a very pissed-off Cheerio.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Stassi demanded angrily.

"Do you mind Moran?" The sophomore retorted, pulling back her arm from the other girl's grip. "I'd rather not have your self-righteous conceit tainting my good clothes."

"_My_ self-righteous conceit? I'm sorry; who decided the best way to get back at Nikki Hardy was to rig fountains to blow at a Johnson twin? Because _no one_ in their right mind is going to believe that Caroline had the creative initiative or the know-how to pull that off."

"Exactly!" Hayley told her excitedly, unintentionally grabbing the junior's arm in exhilaration. "Everyone knows that I'm more than capable of pulling this stuff, but except for you and the little fashionista, nobody could imagine I have any motive to waste my time on such a specific target. Everyone knows Caroline has a grudge against Medusa, but nobody in a million years would imagine that someone with her shade of green could come up with this kind of prank. Throw in we're not friends, it's exactly _Strangers on a Train_, but with a better ending."

"You are such a child!" Stassi cried, pressing her palm against her forehead. "You're both in Glee, and this is high school—any opportunity for the two of you to run into each other will be taken and twisted in the most convenient way. You've set her up for a fight she's in no position to win, especially now that Nikki will have no problem enlisting Jennifer to her side if she promises revenge."

Hayley stared at her incredulously. "I swear, it's like you _want_ us to lose," she accused. "People around her say you're a vicious bitch, but you're acting like nothing more than a lapdog with a big bark. Like _Hardy's_ lapdog." The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Because that would make your work so much easier, wouldn't it?" Stassi replied. "Just go to Caroline and out me as the bad guy, the thing _holding her back from victory_. Well, I've got news for you, Drizzle: it's one thing to look after number one; it's another entirely to keep in mind a collective group. You said it yourself: Mini-Q is a fresh-cut greenie newly thrown into the mix. And you really think that a few large-scale pranks is going to throw Nikki anywhere but back in the ring with a new ferocity? Someone's been spiking the water that's sloshing around your brain."  
>The sophomore took a step closer to the Cheerio, breath quickening as her temper flared. "You know what<em> I<em> think? I think you're vastly underestimating her, _and_ me, because you're terrified of losing your edge. You've spent so much time playing shadow to the peacocks of this school that you only know how to display—you've got _no clue_ how to spar anymore, assuming you ever _did_."

"And I think you're big pranks and rebel 'tude are nothing more than an overdramatic Psych 101 cry for attention," the other retorted. "What? Daddy didn't love you enough? Thought that those loser streaks on your locks would finally get him to notice his little girl?"

A fist whistled by her ear, and Stassi blinked as the broom to the left splintered slightly and clattered to the ground. "That was a warning," Hayley told her lowly, turning to leave.

"Must've hit a nerve there," the Cheerio pushed. "And here I thought people said you were unshakable. Well, I guess even cubic zirconia can look like a diamond if you don't look too hard."

The other girl's eyes flashed, and she spun back toward her nemesis. "You think _I'm _screwed up? Look at yourself—you're nothing but a stereotype. A bitchy cheerleader that tears down everything around her to cover up her own feelings of worthlessness. You don't think everyone sees it? For all of your posing, you're nothing but a shell; a sad little girl that everyone knows is going to peak in life by this time next year."

Stassi took a step closer, her face hovering dangerously close to Hayley's. "Say that again."

Hayley raised her chin defiantly, "You're a spiteful tramp who's down to the last months of her Glory Days."

"Oh yeah? _You're_ a pathetic mess who's going to end up in a rubber room stocked up on happy pills or in an 8x10 with a lover named Butch Mama."

"Desperate slut!"

"Witless sociopath!"

Hayley clenched her fingers, and could hear Stassi's breath coming out in a hiss. Her vision blurred in her fury, and suddenly the world fell out of focus.

The sophomore blinked, and suddenly realized that she was tied in one hell of a lip-lock with the Cheerio.

"Holy—" she gasped, and the other seemed to realize what they were doing at the same time, because they pushed away from each other with a force that felt like a small bomb had gone off between them.

The two stood on opposite sides of the wall, gasping and staring wild-eyed.

After a moment, both again had identical plans, and flew from the closet and down the hall in opposite directions.

Roxie sat in front of an old TV in the Multimedia room—she'd barely had to even ask Bailey for permission, since it was so run down and unused that apparently they didn't even sign it out anymore.

She clutched the VHS tape in her hand tightly, almost afraid of putting it in the ancient machine in case it shredded it to pieces.

_"Hey Sweetheart," her father had greeted her the night before as she sat at her desk finishing her homework. "How was your shift?"_

_ "It was good," she told him. "I took home some leftover breadsticks and Alfredo—it's in the fridge if you're hungry. How about yours?"_

"_Papers were filed, pencils were pushed," he responded with a chuckle, ruffling the girl's locks gently. "You need any help with that?"_

_Roxie shook her head. "I'm okay, I just need to finish this last bit before bed. I won't be up long."_

_Pat Lovely nodded, and stood quietly beside her another moment. Finally, he pulled out an old VHS tape. "You know Titch, I was thinking about you and your mom," he told her. "I know I don't talk about her enough, and it's not fair since I got to know her so much and you barely did at all."_

"_Dad—"she began, not wanting to hurt him._

_He put up a hand to stop her. "There's still a hurt there: you know that, brilliant girl you are. But you deserve more than what I can eke out between bawling like a right Nancy." He handed her the tape in his hands. "They're not much, but there are a few of these up in the attic that I can bring down if you want them."_

Roxie stared down at her treasure, touching it as gingerly as she had when it had been first placed in her hands. Of course, they no longer had a proper VCR, so she'd had to wait until she'd found a moment in school to hunt one down through the AV kids.

And now she placed the tape into the opening, pushing play and watching the screen raptly as a beautiful woman with chocolate eyes and matching hair waved the tiny hand of a five-year old in her lap.

A tear slid down her cheek as Roxie watched herself and her mother sitting in the kitchen making something sweet and very messy as they both threw pieces of batter at each other, both of them (and her father behind the camera) giggling wildly in delight. The scene cut to the two of them wandering through a flower garden, smelling every flower and walking at a ridiculously slow pace as the already sick girl tottered about in her multiple layers. And then again to them laying in Roxie's bed, reading pages from Goodnight Moon and a sweet kiss and I love you as she was tucked in.

The tiny brunette sat on a stool on the stage of the auditorium and smiled at the rest of the club in the audience.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
>Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold<br>I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

She thought back to the video and her mother's brilliant smile,_ I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
>Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away<br>But I know I had the best day with you today_

Annie stepped up beside her as she strummed her guitar. She didn't know Roxie well, in fact her asking to play for this song was the first sentence she could remember hearing from the girl; but duetting this piece seemed like a really good idea, and she thought back to her own mother, smiling as Carole hugged her close just last night.

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_, she sang softly, shaking her head as she played.

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
>And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away<br>And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

Annie strolled around the stage, _I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
>But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you<br>Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
>But I know I had the best day with you today<em>

Roxie continued, _I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

Annie grinned back at her, _God smiles on my bigger brothers_

_Inside and out, they're better than I am_

From the audience, Michelle pulled herself closer to Everett, who smiled and hugged his baby sister tightly. Dalton smiled and nudged Nina, who returned his grin before gazing back wistfully at the stage. Meanwhile, Hayley and Stassi, sitting on opposite ends in two different rows, stared determinedly forward, glancing at each other only for a second before forcing their eyes back on the performance.

And, from the back of the auditorium, seated in the dark, a tall brown boy watched as the girls sang their hearts out on stage.

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run, _the oddly-matched pair blended._  
>And I had the best days with you<em>

Roxie's eyes teared up as she thought back on a scene cut in the beginning of the tape—as her mother helped her dress some Barbies, pulling out fabric paints and giving the tiny her full control of redecorating the doll's wardrobe. She worked to keep her vocals strong as she intoned; _There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
>It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs<br>And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

Will made his way into Emma's office, where his wife was carefully stacking her pamphlets.

"I brought you something," he told her, and her eyes widened in the fear of expectation, morphing into puzzlement as he brought out an empty box.

"I've decided to send some of the stuff back to my mom," he told her with a smile. "The Wrestle Buddy, Bernard Bear, and—"he held up the chimp in overalls "—Zippy. They're all going back."

"Will—"Emma tried to argue, but her husband just shook his head.

"These toys were really important to my childhood, and they hold a lot of great memories," he told her with a kiss. "But you were right: our son has his own toys, and he's going to make his own great memories with _them_. And I don't need him to have my old stuff to spark his imagination, as long as you and I are there to see it happen. "

They smiled at each other, and Emma helped him tape up and address the box back to his mother.

Annie and Roxie harmonized once more together, _And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes  
>For staying back and watching me shine<br>And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
>That I had the best day with you today<em>

**A/N**: Songs featured include Bryan White's "I Stand Alone" (featured in "Quest for Camelot") and Taylor Swift's "The Best Day".

**A/A/N**: Luminesse (the brand Jennifer Johnson insulted Michelle with) is a Walmart brand of jewelry.

**A/A/N**: The prank Hayley and Caroline set up is similar to the projectile slushie from The Glee Project's "Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby" music video (http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=Rq908dPC-zU) , only out toward the hallway


	17. Let's Dance! Part 1

_**So here's what you missed from the last time on Glee:**_

_**It turns out Quinn Fabray has a sister named Caroline, and she's really good at cheerleading, but she has a bad run-in with the current Head Cheerio and decides that the being a Cheerio would suck, so she joins Glee instead.**_

_**But Sue doesn't want to lose Fabray 2.0, so she has her Cheerios Stassi, Nina, Annie, and Michelle join Glee to make nice with Caroline and convince her to be a Cheerio. But then Stassi hated some of the Gleeks, especially Hayley, so Sue also convinced Stassi's best friend and Head Cheerio Nikki Hardy to manipulate Stassi to tear down the Glee Club.**_

_**Meanwhile, Hayley goes around pulling pranks on people, which puts her on Figgins' bad side, and when one of her pranks hits Jennifer Johnson, Stassi tells her she's gone way too far, and the two fight—and then kiss.**_

_**Emma and Ashwin look like they're a match made in academic heaven, but really they both feel like they don't have any time for each other and it causes some friction between the two of them, especially when Emma joins Glee and Ashwin feels like it's just one more thing that means they'll never see each other.**_

_**Roxie has a huge problem—JIA (Juvenile Idiopathic Arthritis), which means she can't dance well even though she can sing like nobody's business. But she doesn't want anyone to know, so she fakes having injuries all of the time, which is getting harder, because she's makes friends with one of the popular guys, Dalton Johnson, who really is starting to like her.**_

_**In the meantime, Caroline likes Teddy and Teddy likes Caroline, but they both keep becoming distracted and don't see that they like each other. **_

_**Then there's Katie who likes Dylan and Dylan who likes Katie, but when he finally gets the nerve to ask her out he ends up standing her up, so now all of the girls are mad at Dylan except for Katie who's just kind of sad.**_

_**And Annie is interested in a blind kid named Hayden, but when she tries to hang out with him it turns out **__**really**__** badly, so he tells her they can't be friends.**_

_**And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

**A/N: Song featured is Akon "Chammak Challo"—check out the choreography on YouTube http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=-9-NJnDXnsk**

Hayley made her way down the hall, taking a little happiness in the flinch and averted eyes of the random bystanders around her. It was always nice to know that she still had the upper hand in a fight undeclared, even with her newest status as a Gleek.

She had to slow a little as the classroom in front of her opened, releasing the multitude of students from their confinement. However, she saw no reason to actually adjust her path, since all of them saw her soon enough.

Until she came face-to-face with a brunette Cheerio, accidentally turning straight towards her, and causing the both of them to stutter to a complete halt, eyes wide.

The two girls abruptly pivoted away in opposite directions, but Hayley, groaning at her own pathetic behavior, turned back in her original direction and quickly caught up with the junior, discretely guiding her into a supply closet.

"What are you doing?" Stassi demanded uncomfortably, taking another step backwards as Hayley released her arm and positioned herself against the opposite wall.

"This is getting ridiculous," the sophomore replied assertively, though her nervous fidgeting somewhat betrayed her voice. "We are probably drawing more attention to ourselves by avoiding each other than just letting what happened go."

Stassi shrugged. "I guess," she agreed. "I mean, just because you have zero self-restraint—"

Hayley did a double-take. "Excuse me?"

"I said that just because you overstepped your bounds and _kissed_ me, doesn't mean—"

"Wait, wait, wait a second," the streaked girl protested, taking a step forward as she pointed accusingly at the Cheerio. "I distinctly remember _you_ taking the lead on this assault. "

"Yeah right," the other bit angrily, straightening up from the trash can she'd been leaning against. "You've probably been playing out this twisted scenario for weeks!"

"Oh, _totally_—I manipulated Medusa and Fabray Jr. into an open feud just to get pulled into a closet with _you_." She huffed incredulously. "As entertaining as your delusionary bubble is, you don't inspire me to opt for a _free sample run through Costco's_"

"Whatever," Stassi retorted, stepping forward and pressing a finger into the other girl's sternum. "The point is—don't try it again."

"I didn't _try_ it!" Hayley yelled, shoving the junior away from her.

The two girls glared furiously at one another, breathing heavily, the standoff only interrupted by the sound of the second bell.

Hayley stepped toward the door, glancing over her shoulder as her hand hit the knob.

"Whatever warped, perverted freak show is going on in your head is your business," she said. "Just don't make it mine, because _this_?" she waved her hand between the two of them, "is _never_ happening."

"Like I would have wanted—!" Stassi snapped back, cutting herself off as the other girl opened the door and jetted down the hall.

The Cheerio watched the streaky brunette disappear into a classroom. Whatever _this_ had been was someone's sick fantasy, and she was going to prove that the degenerate mind that had thought it up sure as hell wasn't _hers_.

Teddy adjusted the focus on his camera as he recorded the Jazz band kids babbling about their days to each other. Their "Life in a Hallway" piece was really taking off, and his friends had been more than willing to allow themselves to be candidly filmed during the random moments between classes.

The blonde was taping Jeremy as he related a story involving the Prom and a missing mouthpiece when someone on the edge of his screen caught his eye. He looked up, watching Caroline, clad in a baggy sweatshirt and leggings, make her way down the hall in clothes that were a far cry from her usual trendy attire.

Concerned that perhaps she'd been bullied again (not that he had anything to offer but sympathy), the lanky boy followed after her; keeping his camera on in case he needed a reason for where he was going.

Teddy watched her slip into an empty classroom, and made his way into the doorway in time to watch her turn on the stereo and center herself in the middle of the dance studio, sweater discarded to the side and only wearing a navy leotard under her stretch pants.

His camera recorded unbiased as the junior himself watched in awe the girl stretching gracefully to a light classical piece. She slowly pulled herself from one spot, eyes half-closed in concentration as she flitted lithely across the floor. Her golden brown hair was pulled back into a high pony, but a few strands had fallen loose, framing her face nicely as she danced.

The boy was no expert in ballet (far from it actually), but he could tell Caroline had been dancing for a while, and the choreography she performed looked flawless.

Finally she seemed to have seen him, because suddenly her eyes went wide in surprise as she gave a little yelp and tripped over her feet, falling to the ground.

Teddy turned off his camera, rushing over to help the girl as he mumbled an apology.

"I'm so sorry," he told her, kneeling next to her. "I didn't mean to frighten you—I just saw you running down the hall, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Caroline laughed, sitting on the ground and taking a moment to stretch her already sore feet within their _pointe_ shoes. "No, it's fine," she replied, flattered that he'd noticed her. "I've just been kind of craving a little time to dance, and it's been a while, so…" She trailed off, not really knowing how to explain why she'd suddenly wanted to start practicing ballet when she'd given it up over a year ago.

"Well, you're really good," the boy told her. He shifted hesitantly, adding, "You know, you're really talented, more than enough to be a Cheerio, and I heard Coach Sylvester offered you a spot."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be my sister," Caroline replied with a huff. She hadn't admitted it, but the fact that she hung out with Cheerios and felt she was just as good as any of them was one of the reasons she'd wanted to start practicing again. However, the situation with Medusa, and Lucy/Quinn's lingering reputation, still made her reluctant to change her mind.

"I don't want to _be_ my brother," Teddy said. "But that doesn't mean I can't like the things he did. Limiting yourself to _not_ doing something because of someone is just as stupid as _only_ doing it because of them."

The brunette nodded slowly. Teddy made sense, but that didn't make her any less ambivalent.

The two sat silently as the song ended, switching up to a more swinging Big Band beat. The junior rocked forward, extending his hand down to her as he stood up and causing Caroline's heart to race as she took it with her own.

"Do you swing?" she asked with a smile: truthfully, she didn't know how to do any of the more fun styles she'd seen, but she would've tried anything to keep holding his hand.

Teddy, however, scoffed. "Yeah—no," he replied. "My dance experience is pretty much limited to swaying awkwardly in the background."

The freshman nodded in understanding, taking a step toward her things and loosening her grasp on his hand. She felt a thrill down her spine when he suddenly clasped her hand again, not letting her go.

"You know," he said, looking terrified but resolute. "As long as we're just standing here, I wanted to ask you something." Her eyes widened curiously (hopefully, excitedly…). "I thought, maybe, sometime, you'd like to go out…on a date…with me," he clarified, trying to keep his breathing under control.

Caroline's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked incredulously. He nodded, and she burst into a wide grin. "Yes—of course! I would love to go out with you Teddy! I'll text you my address and you'll let me know the details?" He nodded again, still as rigid as when he'd first gotten the words out.

The girl beamed again, gathering up her things and touching his arm lightly with a "See you in Glee!" before practically skipping out of the room, leaving the frozen boy alone.

A full moment passed as Teddy processed what had just happened: he'd asked Caroline out; she'd said yes; she'd been excited; and she'd _touched him_. His face thawed as a bright smile broke out, and he pumped his arm into the air with a loud "Yes!"

Michelle blushed furiously as her tiny legs struggled to keep up with the boy dragging her into an empty classroom.

"Seriously Ellie?" Everett demanded as the door closed behind them and he finally let go. "Austin Harrison? _Austin Harrison_?"

"We were just talking—"the tiny girl weakly tried to argue: if this was a friend, she'd hold her ground like the stubborn thing she could be. However, when it was her brother, she suddenly felt like she was four years old and had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"That's not what Lindsay said," her brother retorted. "Can you imagine how it felt to hear the news from _Lindsay Erne_? Do you understand how many people that means have probably already heard about it?"

"I'm not a kid Hiccup!" she yelled defensively. "If I want to talk to Austin, or any other Jock I choose, then I'm more than old enough to make that decision! And _anyways_," she snapped. "We were _just talking_!"

"I am your big brother," the junior reminded her. "And while Dad and Papa may not have made _a lot_ of rules regarding what you have to do, listening to your big brother when he tells you that Austin Harrison is a perverted tool that is only looking to get into your cheerleader spanks—"

"Everett, God!" She wrinkled her nose at her big brother's crass words—coming from his mouth just made them sound ten times worse.

"—is one of them," the boy continued, causing the blonde to run her hands through her perfect high pony, letting her fingers drag through the loose curls that were just barely long enough to stay in the elastic. Her brother put a hand on her shoulder. "Elle, I don't ask for much, but I'm asking for this—for my sanity, just stop hanging around that guy, huh?"

Michelle sighed unhappily. "You just don't get the delicate inner workings of the top tier of the high school social ladder, Ev," she told him. "I can't just stop talking to guys like Austin because my dorky big brother says it's not okay. I have _obligations_."

"Obligations? To do what?" her brother asked, horrified.

The tiny girl rolled her eyes. "Not that—ew. But I do have obligations to hang out with certain people to maintain a certain level of coolness, especially if I don't want Glee to drag me down." She looked up at her brother with big doe eyes. "Come on Hiccup, I promise to be careful," she said, her lip pushed out slightly in a pout. "Just let me maintain _some_ level of coolness?"

Everett groaned. "Michelle…"

The tiny girl smirked, sensing she was winning. "You won't be sorry Ev!" she gushed with a grin, throwing her arms around her brother in a quick hug before bolting off back to her friends.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" the curly-haired boy asked the empty room.

"We're eating outside today?" Emma asked skeptically as her boyfriend guided her toward the tables set up in the quad.

"More than just eating," he replied deviously, pulling out a boombox from a bench and placing it on top of the table. "I've decided you were right—any excuse for us to be the two of us is a way to be together, so I talked to my dad, and I'm joining Glee." He waved to someone behind her. "Hey Mr. Schuester."

Emma turned her head back and forth between her boyfriend and her teacher. "Seriously?" she asked, grinning in amazement at her boyfriend. "You'd do this for me?"

"Well, it's not like you're asking me to donate a kidney or join a Mime Club," he told her. "But first, I've got to audition, right?"

He pressed play on the machine, and backed up onto the stairs.

Emma laughed as she recognized the Hindi Pop beat and Ashwin slipped on a pair of aviator glasses and began calling out _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Girl, you're my chammak challo_, he sang with a wink  
><em>Where you go girl I'm gonna follow<em>  
>Suddenly a group of Cheerios was surrounding him, <em>What you want girl just let me know<br>Oh oh ohh  
>You can be my chammak challo<br>Ooh ohh  
><em>  
>The boy and girls began a fun Bollywood-style dance as they stepped toward Emma, <em>Surely I'm gonna get ya<br>You know I'm gonna get ya  
>You know I'll even let you<br>Let you be my chammak challo, _he smiled, cupping her chin before stepping back into the group.

He started belting out in Indian, and Emma was surprised that the student body still seemed to find the song with indiscernible lyrics catchy,_ Kaisa sharmana aaja nach ke dikha de_

_Aa meri holey aaja parda gira de  
>Aa meri akhiyon se akhiya mila le<br>Haan tuna nakhre dikhaa...  
>Wanna be my chammak challo<em>

Wanna be my chammak challo  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>Wanna be my chammak challo  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>Wanna be my chammak challo  
>Ooh ooh ooh<p>

Suddenly Coby and Wally were flanking her, nudging as they joined her boyfriend's calls of_ Hey hey hey hey_

Ashwin pulled the boys toward him, and the three did a cool swagger step as he continued_, Tu meri chammak challo_

_Teri picture ka main hero  
>Give it to me girl mujhko de do<br>Ho hoo hooo  
>You can be my chammak challo oh<em>

The boys jumped back to where Emma was standing, and the three of them grinned as they surrounded her_. Surely I'm gonna get ya_

_You know I'm gonna get ya  
>Baby I'll even let you<br>Be my chammak chammak challo  
><em>

Ashwin jumped back to the Cheerios, and they continued the choreography as he sang out the chorus_, Kaisa sharmana aaja nach ke dikha de_

_Aa meri hole aaja parda gira de_

_Aa meri akiyon se akiyan mila le_

_Haan tuna nakhre dikhaa  
><em>

Nina moved next to him with a grin, and they began dancing together as they harmonized_, Wanna be my chammak challo_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
>Wanna be my chammak challo<br>Ooh ooh ooh  
>Wanna be my chammak challo<br>Ooh ooh ooh  
>Wanna be my chammak challo<br>Ooh ooh ooh_

Ashwin stepped forward, center stage, and finished as the music faded_, Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh _

_Ooh ooh ooh_

While the bulk of the Cheerios quickly dispersed and the student body acted like nothing had just happened, Emma, Nina, Coby, Wally, and Mr. Schue broke out into applause. Ashwin grinned as he rejoined his friends and girlfriend, pulling off the shades and kissing Emma happily on the forehead as Mr. Schue enthusiastically welcomed him to New Directions.

Katie walked quickly from the cafeteria to her class—the majority of the Cheerios and Jocks had been in a collectively bad mood due to Jennifer Johnson and The Jenn's attack last week and the hallways were one of the most unsafe places to be for anyone in a group smaller than three and unprotected by the top tier of the hierarchy. Usually she surrounded herself with Caroline and the other Glee girls, but somehow she'd found herself alone as she entered the halls.

She spotted two jocks headed her way with Big Gulps in their hands and she cringed, unsure if trying to duck out of their way would just draw more attention. They came closer and closer, and as their faces morphed into a cruel smile, she shut her eyes tightly and waited for the freezing onslaught.

Suddenly she was pulled into an empty classroom, and her eyes opened suddenly to look upon her savior. However, her eyebrows disappeared under her bangs in disbelief when she recognized the face of the boy who'd rescued her.

"Hey Blondie," Carter Macy greeted her, leaning into her personal space as she remained frozen in shock. "I would have thought a girl as smart as you would've known better than to wander alone in the halls with all of the bad blood going around." He smirked. "Lucky for you I was around."

"Yeah, lucky," she agreed skeptically, trying to discretely edge her way out the door. "Thanks."

"You know, Kat," he continued, blocking her path with an arm. "You could be a little more grateful—Vargus and Austin are playing for Johnson's affections, and have got no problem with hitting anyone roaming the halls with so much as an off look to them."

"So why are you getting me off scot free?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at his quizzical behavior.

"I need…a favor," he said with a shrug. "You're known as a good girl, and that's what I need right now." He huffed when she merely stared. "For a date." Still nothing. "With me."

"You've _got_ to be kidding," the freshman finally managed. "I'm in Glee—you slushie my friends on a regular basis—why in the world would I even _consider_ a date with someone like you?"

"Because I'm a stud," he replied, continuing as she rolled her eyes, "more so, I'm on the top tier of this school, and I have the power to call a cease-fire on anyone I damn well please. You do this favor for me, I pull back the boys for the time being."

Katie scoffed. "Why me? Out of all of the girls at this school, what makes you think I would be the slightest bit interested in making a deal?"

"Because I don't want someone to date," he told her, rubbing his hand through the crimson-tipped spikes in his dark hair. "I want someone that looks…like _you_, and dating you won't implicate me of anything suspicious. Plus I won't have to see you ever again when I dump you."

"Well, as much fun as that sounds like," the blonde replied acidly. "I'm actually busy waiting for hell to freeze over, so—"

"I'd take a minute to consider my offer if I were you Blondie," he interjected. "These halls are going to be a war zone for a while, and you and yours could use all of the help you can get. Are you sure you don't want to compromise a little bit of that righteousness to get something big in return?"

Katie glared, and Carter smirked again as he reached for the door. "Think about it," he told her, walking back into the hallway.

The blonde huffed again in frustration, and then strode back into the corridor—only to get hit by a slushie by a passing jock.

"I hate that girl," Stassi seethed as she picked at her nails, even though she knew she shouldn't: they were brittle enough as it was, and picking at the glue holding on her artificial ones wasn't going to help. "I cannot _stand_ her."

"Yeah, you've been saying that for the last five minutes," Nikki told her, watching with interest as her friend's nervous habits battled with her mind as she picked at her nails, then pressed her hands determinedly against her skirt, only to absently start picking again.

The two were once again hidden away in the mezzanine section of the auditorium, each taking a bathroom break to escape the doldrums of afternoon classes.

"Well, I can't help it—she's so _infuriating_. I swear, I'm going to go all Britney Spears on her ass and shave those stupid streaks off before locking her in a bathroom and beating her with an umbrella," she replied, forcing her hands apart again and sitting on them to control herself.

The Cheerio Captain smiled, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey," she assured her. "Don't worry about it—the girl's already started digging her own grave with that prank on Jennifer."

"I doubt it: Drizzle's too careful about putting together a prank to leave behind anything incriminating if she doesn't want to get caught," the brunette mumbled angrily, rocking on her hands as she tried to ignore the uneven feel of the tips.

A folder appeared in front of her, and a surprised Stassi released her hands as she grasped it and flipped it open.

"Plumbing schematics, Jennifer's schedule," Nikki said proudly. "Even a receipt for a couple gallons of slushie from 7-11. Everything Trickle would have needed to pull it off."

Her friend stared curiously at the papers, reading over the information. She looked up. "This stuff is fake—there's no flash, no weird signature that the Hurricane had to have put in there. And we both know she wasn't looking for Princess Morbucks when she set this up."

"You really think Figgins is going to notice or care?" the Asian girl replied dubiously. "All he's going to hear is a wannabe Hilton crying foul with Drizzle in the foreground, and he won't care if she was in another _state_ when it happened." She closed the folder into Stassi's hands. "I'm going to leave an anonymous tip Friday—all you have to do is get it into her locker by then and bye bye Montenegro."

"Yeah, because if she sees me poking in her locker, that won't look suspicious," Stassi retorted; however, she placed the folder delicately into her back pack and finally stopped picking at her nails as she leaned back into the chair.

"How did you know anyways?" the girl asked curiously, looking back at her best friend. "I mean, I'm guessing you didn't just coincidentally hand off The Twins to Jennifer at the exact time the whole thing went down."

Nikki shrugged. "I figured if Sprinkle was gunning for me, she'd have to use a place that made a big statement—the halls or the cafeteria would have been the best option. Steering clear wasn't nearly so hard as you'd think."

"But why hand off the clones?"

"Come on A," the other girl replied critically. "You know as well as I do that sometimes an act of terrorism is necessary to invoke the proper public response. Attacking Jennifer Johnson is harsh, but she didn't have much pull on her own, and she would have survived just fine. Hitting The Jenns with cherry slushie, when _everyone_ knows they're allergic to the dye? That's straight up cruel in the higher-ups' minds, especially knowing that the Jenns have never thrown a slushie in their lives. It's a low blow to get to me, and puts every person in this school on edge for retaliation." She grinned deviously. "Did you see how many Cheerios were part of a slushie attack just today? Fear is a powerful motivator, and no one wants to be an innocent bystander caught in the cross-fire. Things are going to get settled at a much more accelerated pace, and people are going to learn their situation sooner than they thought."

The Captain got to her feet, grinning at her friend. "So Friday: just take care of this one thing for now, and we'll get the ball rolling on the rest of the problems soon enough."

Stassi fingered the manila folder as she sat in the dark, listening to the other girl's converses fade in the distance.

Will came into the choir room completely blown away—Sectionals was still over a month off, and he already had more than enough kids to compete. It was almost more than he could ask for. Almost…

"Hey guys!" he called out to the students occupying most of the two rows of chairs in the Music Room. "I'd like everybody to welcome our newest member to the team: Ashwin Chima!"

The room gave a cheer, and the Indian boy gave a quick wave.

"Thanks to Ashwin, I've also realized what our assignment's going to be this week," the teacher continued, turning to scribble on the board.

"Let's Dance," he read aloud, turning back to his students. "We've got a great group together, but we need to step it up as a team to really take it to the competition. With that in mind, I am instating Booty Camp: The 2012 Edition."

_Oh no_, Annie thought to herself. Both of her brothers had been sent to Booty Camp, and while they both seemed to come out better for it, it had sparked all sorts of drama within the club. "Mr. Schue, are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked out loud.

"Definitely Annie, don't worry," the teacher replied. He turned to the rest of the class and explained, "This is just some extra homework for a couple people in preparation for our upcoming competition. However, to make it fair to everyone; we're all going to perform a dance piece during the week so that we see where each of us needs some work."

He pulled out a piece of paper. "So, the class of Booty Camp 2012 will be—"

"Andrew Harold," Andrew murmured under his breath. Everyone knew he was easily the worst dancer in the group—he was born to be _behind_ the camera, not in front of it.

"Andrew," Mr. Schue called out, and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Liam and Teddy," the teacher continued, and the boys shrugged at each other—at least the three of them would be at about the same skill level together.

"Dylan." the boy nodded; musical theater wasn't his forte, and he imagined that he could use all the help he could get.

"Dalton, Roxie." The two looked at each other, with the tiny girl just barely able to return the older boy's smile. Roxie knew she'd been floundering in the dance part of the club, but she wasn't sure she could actually survive a focused emphasis on her inability to follow anything more than simple choreography without her JIA secret coming out.

"Emma." The brunette smiled at her boyfriend as he squeezed her hand. She was a gymnast, but her strength was more vault than floor, and she didn't have the feet that people like Ash did. She could tell that her boyfriend was actually excited about the chance to get her out on the floor; he'd been inviting her to his dance classes off and on since they had started dating.

"Katie." The blonde said nothing, but she was a little perturbed at the assumption that since she was new she wasn't good. She wasn't the best dancer in the room by far, but she did have _some_ experience.

"And Annie," the teacher finished, causing Stassi to snicker as she muttered ,"Once a Hudson, always a Hudson."

Annie looked up in surprise. "Mr. Schue, I think it's a little prejudice to think just because my brother was a complete and utter klutz—"

"I'm not asking you to come to Booty Camp because of Finn, Annie," the teacher replied.

"Nope, Hudson," Stassi mocked. "You're asses over elbows all on your own."

"I asked you because I'm recruiting various levels of 'needs improvement', some just a little and some…a little more than that," Mr. Schue continued, ignoring the junior. "Anyways, I've also asked Nina here to help me out with some dance exercises and choreography, so—"

"Wait a sec," Hayley suddenly interjected from her place in the back. "Why her?"

"Well, I _do_ have teaching experience," Nina supplied calmly. "And I probably have the highest level of experience of dance here, no offense," she added, glancing at Michelle.

"None taken—until we start performing Giselle," the freshman replied with a smile.

Hayley remained dumbfounded. "_I_ take offense," she said disparagingly. "Who was the one that memorized the whole lame choreography for the pep rally in thirty minutes? Who is the one with practically ten years of hip hop under her belt?"  
>"Who is the one who's taken more than one type of dance class?" Nina countered. "And who's the one that has actually taught <em>others<em> the skills she's learned?"

"Whoa, whoa—girls," the teacher interjected, putting his hands up. "You're both talented—this isn't a 'who's better than whom' contest."

"Well, maybe it should be," Hayley retorted. "Since you've obviously made your decision."

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Annie spoke up as she raised her hand. "I believe my brother Kurt would have had the perfect suggestion for this issue, as it has come up so many times in Glee before." She looked around as all eyes fixed on her curiously. "A Diva-Off," she provided. "Both take the stage to show their stuff, the team votes, and one is declared the winner."

Will nodded his head in agreement. "That's a great idea Annie," he told her. "Alright everybody: while you're working on your own pieces, Hayley and Nina will be prepping for New Directions' very first Diva Dance Off."

The two girls looked at each other, then nodded fiercely before focusing back on the teacher.

**A/A/N: the translation for the Hindi parts of Chammak Challo (which is slang for "sexy girl") is as follows:**

_Kaisa sharmaana aaja nachke dikha de_  
><strong>Don't be shy, show me your moves<strong>  
><em>Aa meri hole aaja parda gira de<em>  
><strong>Get close to me, let down your guard<strong>  
><em>Aa meri akhiyon se akhiyaan mila de<em>  
><strong>Lock eyes with me<strong>  
><em>Aa tu na nakhre dikha<em>  
><strong>C'mon, don't show me attitude<strong>

_Tu meri chammak challo_  
><strong>You're my chammak challo<strong>  
><em>Teri picture ka main hero<em>  
><strong>I'm your movie's hero<strong>  
><em>Give it to me girl mujhko dedo<em>  
><strong>You can be my chammak challo<strong>


	18. Let's Dance! Part 2

**A/N: Songs featured are Wilson Pickett's "Land of 1000 Dances" and Doris Day and Howard Keel "I Can Do Without You"**

**A/A/N: Choreography used in "LOTD" is a mix of http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=lxLdppf5440 for the verse and http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=fsrdYeN9Uh0 for the chorus combination—and I know that the chorus combination is a little high level, but it is the Glee Universe; and the choreography used in "ICDWY" is similar to the movie http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=izgq6fPgN4w&list=PLE3CFF5DD6B312644&index=33&feature=plpp_video**

"Dalton, keep up," Jennifer barked over her shoulder as she strode angrily down the hall. She pushed through a small group of students without a thought, knocking more than one over unapologetically in her aggressive trek through the school.

Her brother looked at her quizzically as he lagged behind. "What is your trauma?" he asked, glancing back at the recovering kids she'd just barreled through. "And why am I being dragged into it?"

The cornsilk high pony of the sophomore whirled as she turned on him with a glare, gaze shifting from side to side before dragging him into an empty classroom.

"In case you didn't notice, Dalton," she hissed. "I was attacked last week—_a target of assault_. And just when Nikki trusted _me_ to uphold the status quo." She stepped closer to her brother. "I let her down, just when I was about to take that turncoat Stassi's place, and now Nikki hasn't spoken to me since."

She huffed as she paced around the room. "Did you know that that _Gleetard_ is still popular? That she still outranks me?" Her platinum hair flew as she looked at him incredulously. "I know—she joined _Loserville_, and yet according to Bert and Ernie, she's still higher on the ladder than I am. Traitorous bitch."

The boy beside her rolled his eyes, then finally asked the obvious question, when he decided she wasn't going to offer the information. "So…why am _I_ here?"

His twin gave him a "_well duh_" look. "Dalton, I need an edge to get back on Nikki's good side. You, as my big brother by twelve minutes, have the job of making sure I get what I need." She ignored the skeptical expression he was shooting her. "For some inexplicable reason, Nikki Hardy likes you. You're like one of the only popular guys at McKinley that she hasn't dated. So if you two hooked up, it would definitely buy me some popular points."

"What?" he replied, feeling like a bad taste had just been poured into his mouth. "You want me to date Medusa? The words _No_ and _Chance_ are ringing emphatically in my head."

"God Dalton, why are you being so selfish?" his sister asked, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. "I'm doing so much for this family, and you can't even give a little bit? I mean, did you know people are starting to think you're gay?" Dalton rolled his eyes at Jennifer's dramatics. "I'm serious! You haven't dated anyone since Lauren last year, who ended up a dike after dating that grungy freshman homo-machine, and you're always spending time around that queer—"

"_Coby_, his name is _Coby,_ Jenn," Dalton interjected. "And being gay isn't contagious: just because I hang out with him doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly turn effeminate and want to date guys."

"And the not-dating anyone thing? It doesn't look good when a guy like you won't date girls like Nikki—it either means you're gay or you're racist."

Dalton pressed his palms against his forehead, sliding them down his face slowly. He didn't bother mentioning to his sister that another option was because Cheerios like Nikki (and Lauren and everyone else) were mindless sluts who, like his sister, would date anyone to move up on the totem pole. It was _painful_ to watch the girls around him throw themselves in his path, just so they could snag an invite to a party or, worse, get the attention of some other jock. He'd stopped trying to find a nice girl among them halfway through freshman year.

"Look, Jenn—I'm not racist, and I'm not gay, but I'm _not_ dating Medusa just so you two can be BFF's," he told her, standing to hit the exit. "Fix your own damn messes."

"I can ruin your life _Dalton_," she threatened behind him, and he paused, just like she knew he would.

Her brother took a deep breath, and turned back to face her. "That line is getting really old, Jenn," he told her. "You know as well as I do that if you follow through, _I'm_ not going to be the only one falling off of the ladder."

The two glared at each other another moment, and Jennifer finally let out a small breath, signaling a slight concession for the time being. Dalton sighed in her direction, and then stepped out of the room.

Dylan and Everett were in the auditorium, practicing the latter's choreography for RENT. The curly-haired boy had offered to help his friend out, to sort of make up for the fact that his little sister was still being completely awful to him.

"Come on, Dyl," he said again, cutting Brad off at the piano. "It's just a box step, kick-ball change, step, and switch. You've got to listen to the beat in order to follow it."

"Easy for you to say," the freshman replied, taking a breath and brushing his sweaty mane back with a hand. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Sorry," the other said, stepping back in front of his friend. "But I promise, you're really making it harder than it is. Just remember to lead with your right, and it's forward, cross over, back, together," he spoke slowly, demonstrating as he went. "You try."

Dylan straightened up, bobbing his head as Everett counted off the steps. He began the box, getting almost to the end before he tripped over his pant leg and plopped to the ground.

"I think I'll just stick to Shakespeare," he concluded, rolling to a sit.

"That's the attitude!" the junior replied sarcastically, taking a seat next to him and stretching out his suspenders. "Why don't we take five, since we're sitting anyways?" He gestured to Brad, who threw the boy the water bottle sitting next to the piano, which he in turn handed over to the younger student. "How's everything else going?"

"Well, Katie hates me, and the female population of New Directions thinks I'm the scum of the earth," Dylan supplied, swallowing a few gulps of water. "So just dandy then."

"Yeah, that's probably mostly Michelle's fault," Everett replied, taking back the water. "She loves drama, and she's protective of Caroline."

"And since Katie is Caroline's friend—"

"There's the kicker," agreed the junior. "I just don't know what I'm going to do about her—Ellie," he clarified at the curious arch in Dylan's eyebrow. "She has become such a handful in the last year."

"Yeah; I heard about Austin," his friend told him, and Everett groaned.

"I figured being friends with someone like Annie would convince her to keep track of which Jocks were worth steering clear of," he said bitterly, pulling a strap away from his body absently. "Instead, I have to hear through a blog-monger that she's hanging out with the very tools that she should be avoiding like the plague."

"Huh, you would have thought that Annie would have at least taught her which supply closets to avoid," the freshman commented casually.

"Serious—wait, _what_?" the suspender snapped back to his body painfully as Everett turned back to the other with wide eyes.

"I just meant—" Dylan muttered, green eyes ducking away from the intensity of the junior's gaze.

"What about supply closets?" the brown-eyed boy insisted. "When was this?"

"Just…this morning," the boy mumbled, trying to shrink inside his oversized clothes. "I have English with Ernie, and she was going on about Michelle and Austin, and how they were caught in the janitor's closet just before… second period…" The freshman cringed and stopped talking as his friend turned livid at the news.

"Oh God, I cannot believe her," he said. "I warned her, I _told_ her…"

"Sorry man," Dylan said, clasping his friend's shoulder.

"No," the other replied, pushing himself up off the ground. "You know what? This is her problem—she's just going to have to dig herself out of it." He looked down at the freshman, extending a hand. "Come on, let's get back to work."

Dylan groaned, but stood and got ready.

"You know," the junior commented. "Far be it from me to judge, but you might have an easier time if you wore…different clothes." While he didn't say _clothes that actually fit_, it seemed to hang in the air with the spoken words just the same.

"No, it's fine—I can do this," came the reply, and Dylan started snapping off the beat as he attempted the combination again.

Fifteen minutes before class ended, they packed up and said goodbye to Brad, making their way through the halls back to Theater. As they passed by the gym, they found themselves thrown to the floor as a boy running from the room collided into them.

"Crap! Oh, hey Roger!" a husky voice called, and Dylan looked up to see Coby Pallis smiling at Everett in greeting. He nodded at Dylan. "Roger's friend—that would make you Mark, right?"

"Actually, this is my friend Dylan," Everett corrected.

"Dylan…" Coby's eyes looking to the ceiling as he thought. "All I've got is Bob off the top of my head—_Hey Mr. Tamborine Man, sing a song for me_" he grinned as he imitated the breathy musician. "Probably not the most apt choice though; I'll have to think on that."

"Smile you son of a bitch!" a voice called from the gym, and suddenly something hard and rubber pounded into Everett, winding him as he collapsed to the ground.

Dylan's eyes widened as he looked to the gym door; however the boy that had thrown the ball looked surprised at his own action. "Dang it Chubs, you moved!"

"No Brody," the bigger boy replied, kneeling next to the downed junior and helping him to sit as he tried to regain his breath. "You just have sucky aim." He clasped Everett on the shoulder. "Breathe guy."

Coby stayed next to him as the brown-eyed boy regained control over his breathing, then helped him to his feet. "Sorry, man," he apologized. "Dodgeball, you know? Right up there with the most dangerous game."

Everett smiled weakly at the bigger boy. "Right."

"So where are you guys off to?" he asked, following them as Dylan led the junior toward their class.

"Um, theater," the freshman replied awkwardly.

"Ah, the future William Shatners and Sean Connerys," the husky boy commented with perfect inflection.

"Boy I hope not," Everett said with a scoff. "If I'm not Everett Harrison, I'd at least hope to be Alan Cummings."

"Smooth," Dylan told him, to which the mound of curly-hair bounced in place as he nodded.

"Well, to each his own, I suppose," the football player replied, stopping in front of the door. "Oh, and by the way, can you relay to your sister that I did _not_ get a name for her?"

"A name for what?" Everett asked curiously.

"Oh, a Gleek friend of hers—the pretty blonde freshman?"

"Katie?" Dylan suggested.

"Yeah—cute thing. Anyways, word's going around that some Jock asked her out, and Michelle asked me to check my sources for a name." He shrugged. "Couldn't find one, though, so if you see her…"

"I'll let her know," the junior replied, glancing at his friend who was trying to mask the blow he'd just received. "Bye Coby."

"See ya, Roger," the boy said happily, jogging back down the hall.

Everett put a hand on Dylan's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"She's dating a jock," the freshman repeated unhappily. "And I thought it was bad enough that I totally blew my one chance."

"Hey, no one's said whether she's actually dating anyone or not; you've still got time to make amends, try again," he replied.

"Yeah, right," the boy scoffed as he brushed back his messy locks and pushed through the door.

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Let's go again: Nina, Hayley, start us off."

The two teacher's aides shot a contemptuous look at each other, then started the choreography. It was part of the basic foundation they'd begun working on yesterday, plus some extra choreography added onto the end and a little bit of a flourish sprinkled into the moves to allow it to look more fluid.

Some of the group—Katie, Liam, Annie—caught on easily enough, and others like Dylan, Dalton, and Emma seemed to have the footwork down (though they still looked a little stiff); but Teddy, Andrew and Roxie were just either completely off-beat or looking ridiculous, causing Stassi, sitting in the audience, to burst out in derisive laughter every few minutes.

"God, don't you have anything else to do besides creeper stalk my ass?" Hayley commented quietly, stepping off the stage and close to her row. "I mean, this is just kind of pathetic."

"Conceited much?" the girl replied with a sneer. "You're not the only person on the stage, and certainly not the one I'm supporting in the Dance Off." She nodded over at Nina.

"Uh-huh, and to support her you feel the need to hide in the shadows while I _just happen_ to be here?"

"You _wouldn't_ be here if you weren't such a Maksim," the Cheerio retorted. "Anyways, I figured I'd just hang out and check on the" [snigger] "_progress_ of my teammates."

"Right," the sophomore scoffed. "Just make sure you're at least fifty yards away from the stage, Hinckley." She smirked as the Cheerio narrowed her eyes. "And stop distracting my team."

"Roxie, you're going to need to move faster to keep up with everyone," the curly-haired teacher was correcting, and the tiny girl blushed and nodded, trying to force her aching legs to speed up. "And Andrew, we're starting on the left for one, moving our arms in opposition _every_ time." He looked around the stage. "I know you guys can do it; let's try again!"

"Mr. Schue, I think I'm going to die," Andrew groaned, leaning up against the piano.

Roxie nodded from her spot in the back corner, and Dalton looked thoughtfully at his miserable friend.

"I know this isn't a lot of fun, guys," their teacher replied. "But it's a necessary stepping stone to being a better team and kicking butt at Sectionals!"

"Isn't there a less boring way to learn basics Mr. Schue?" Annie asked from her spot on the floor.

Dalton suddenly grinned with an epiphany. "Totally," he said, turning to the band in the corner. "Hit it!"

The brass section belted out an introduction as he shouted _1-2-3_  
>Hayley grinned in recognition and repeated, <em>1-2-3!<em>

Dylan stood next to her, and together they threw out their arms—forward, side, and up—yelling, _Ow! Uh! Alright! Uh!_

_Got to know how to pony_ he sang, the two bouncing on their toes as they threw up their arms, _Like Bony Maronie_

_Mash potato_, Hayley sang as Annie and Katie jumped into the group with a grin and harmonized, _do the alligator_

_Put your hand on your hips, yeah_, Dalton intoned as Nina and Dylan stood in line

_Let your backbone slip_

Liam grinned as he pulled Andrew up with him and Hayley took back the lead, _Do the Watusi_

_Like my little Lucy  
><em>

Dalton grinned, singing _Hey! Uh! _as he stepped in front, awkwardly putting together the choreography they'd just learned

_Naa Na-na-na-naa Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-naa Na-na-na-na_

_I need somebody to help me say it one time_ he called out, and Nina and Hayley flanked him, harmonizing as the rest of the group did the newly learned combination together

_(Naa Na-na-na-naa Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-naa Na-na-na-naa)_

_Wo-ow!_ he yelled, and as the band played an instrumental break, the group started jumping and dancing around ad lib, grinning like crazy as Mr. Schue, Hayley, and Nina worked to help them get a feel for the beat. He frowned a little, however, when he noticed Roxie still only just able to keep up in the back, face flushed as she frowned in concentration and tried to keep up. 

_Wow_! he yelled again, shuffling toward the back, _Uh! You know I feel alright!_

_Huh! I feel pretty good y'all_

_Uh! Huh!_

Everyone started clapping in rhythm as he bust out again, this time from the back, _Naa Na-na-na-naa Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-naa Na-na-na-naa_

He took Roxie's hand with a smile, pulling the terrified girl to the front as he continued, _Come on y'all, let's say it one more time_

The mortified freshman turned a brilliant scarlet as she stood, terrified and embarrassed, center stage as the rest of the kids danced around her.

_(Naa Na-na-na-naa Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-naa Na-na-na-naa)_

_Ooow!_ The tiny girl shouted out, almost falling over as Teddy, still getting the hang of the work, bumped into her a little roughly. However, since it was right in time, nobody except Dalton noticed as she blushed even deeper and disappeared through the exit. 

As the blonde followed after, Hayley took up the calls, finishing the song with an _Aah help me_

_Aah help me  
>Aah help me<br>Aah help me… _

The sophomore ran into the hallway and found the girl leaned up against the lockers, breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, touching her arm.

She pulled it back like he'd burned her, and shifted away from him. She looked like she was in pain and about to faint. "I'm fine," she told him. "I've just been sore all week, and it's obvious I'm doing the worst out there, and _why did you have to do that_?"

The boy just stared for a moment: he didn't think he'd ever heard her say so much in such a short span in the entire time he'd known her.

He shook himself out of his stupor to answer her. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I just thought if you had some fun with it, then it wouldn't be so hard on you."

Roxie rolled her eyes, pushing off the lockers and slowly turning toward the parking lot.

"Wait—practice isn't over yet," he called after her.

"I think I've had enough humiliation for one day," she replied softly over her shoulder as she turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

"Well, that was an epic fail," a voice commented from behind him, and the ash blonde turned to see Stassi smirking in amusement.

"Thank you for the running commentary," he retorted, moving back towards the auditorium. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I need a date for tomorrow night," the brunette told him with a smile. "You're it: BreadstiX, eight o'clock, you're paying."

"I'm sorry, what?" Dalton replied, eyebrow arched. "You're kidding, right?"

"Actually no; you really are just that lucky."

"What makes you think I'd agree to go out with you?"

"Because I know something no one else seems to."

"And that is?"

Stassi smiled deviously. "Jennifer still hasn't figured out you're in Glee," she told him, and he felt the blood draining from his face.

"So?" he asserted, though he knew the girl smelled blood in the water.

"So, everyone knows that Princess Peroxide wants nothing more than to be counted among the top dogs, and you being a Glee loser would cause her to go psycho. And honestly, I have no idea what she holds over you, but I'm willing to bet she'd be willing to use it if she found out about your newfound obsession for musical rejects."

Dalton said nothing, knowing he was all but beat. Stassi smiled. "So, eight o'clock?" she confirmed. "And could you pick me up in the Benz, not the Lexus? Thanks." And her Cheerio skirt whirled as she turned back into the room to continue heckling her team.

Liam walked up to Emma as she finished off her water bottle. "So where's Super Boyfriend?" he asked.

"What?"

He shrugged. "Stassi's technically here for Nina, and to bug Hayley; and Caroline's here to support Katie and Annie," he told her, pointing at the girls in the dark seats. "I just figured your morale booster would be here, supporting his favorite teammate, as it were."

Emma rolled her eyes. "He has a meeting with the 4-H club today," she told him. "He can't be around for all of my extracurriculars any more than I can be there for all of his." She huffed at the boy and smiled suggestively. "It doesn't matter though—we have a _private_ tutoring lesson tomorrow."

The girl didn't know why she was going to such efforts to make the practice time sound like more than it was—really, all they would do was work on the choreography for her piece. But she didn't want _Liam_ to know that.

His next sentence reminded her why. "Right," he told her. "I'm sure you totally get him riled with OCD footwork and compulsive perfectionism. Tell me: when you two make out, do you exchange critiques on it afterwards, or do you just go ahead and give notes during?"

Emma's jaw dropped, and she glared at the lean boy angrily before deciding _against_ slapping him and instead just stomping away.

"Dude," Andrew chided softly, coming up behind him. "What was that?"

The taller boy shrugged. "Nothing," he said, looking away from the girl who'd just left. "Just trying to lighten her up a little, is all." He pulled a dismissive smirk and walked toward the stage where Mr. Schue had just called them back.

Wednesday came and by lunch Dalton had fully braced himself: Stassi had really gone all out for the part of girlfriend, dragging him around proudly as arm candy. She wasn't as verbally abusive as he expected, though, and he wondered if she was scaling back for his sake, or if her reputation was merely inflated.

He was grateful, though still guilty, that Roxie was nowhere to be seen as he took his place at his new normal spot in the cafeteria, his new "girlfriend" just trailing him.

"So this is the cool lunch table?" she asked skeptically as they sat. "Man have I been missing out."

"You could always sit with your _own_ friends," he murmured, but of course at that moment an influx of students came through the door, and the girl entwined her fingers in his, brushing his hair playfully.

"And miss out on this quality time?" she whispered, her eyes looking over his shoulder as she whispered with her lips _thisclose_ to his ear. "No way."

"Hey Trump!" Coby greeted as he sat down, too focused on his food to notice the non-Roxie female at the table. "What is going down with—"

The burly boy finally recognized Stassi, and the sentence became caught in his throat half-finished. Wally and Crash, coming up behind him, also had stopped in their tracks to stare in disbelief.

"Uh, guys," the blonde supplied awkwardly. "You know Stassi."

The brunette sophomore was the first to recover, smirking a little as he always did when he smelled games afoot. "Moran," he greeted pleasantly, taking the seat opposite her.

"Devlin," she replied with a smile, and everyone shuffled onto the bench and quietly began eating.

"So, where's Lovely?" Coby finally asked, getting over the initial discomfort.

"I haven't seen her," Dalton replied. "She didn't look good yesterday—maybe she called in sick?"

"I imagine that would be your first hope—I mean guess," Wally said slyly, causing Dalton to sweep his hand across his forehead as he felt the heat go up in the room.

Stassi smiled. "I'm amazed that a tiny girl like that would have enough wiles to keep all of your interests," she remarked.

"Uh, gay," Coby pointed out, raising his hand, and the Cheerio nodded in concession. "But yeah, she's still pretty cool."

"I think she has a vibe to her," Wally commented, glancing at the ash blonde who was staring intently at his hands. "You know, something that you pick up on and warrants further consideration."

Stassi nodded, following the sophomore's gaze to the boy beside her. "Fascinating," she replied with a gleeful look. "Maybe I should talk to her, pick up some tips."

"Yeah, Stase," Coby said with a grin as he took a bite of his sandwich. "You could be the Jay to her Silent Bob."

"The Wallace to her Gromit," Crash offered.

"More like the Flora to her Ada," Wally remarked.

Coby glanced at him, puzzled. "She's her daughter but betrays her and gets her finger hacked off with an axe?" The group stared at him. "What? I can't know chick movies?"

Stassi raised her hands. "Thank you for your input, guys—I will definitely take it under consideration."

Suddenly there was a loud clattering of tray hitting linoleum and a halted cry. The group turned to the noise and Dalton realized that Roxie wasn't the only person he should have been wary of at lunch.

Jennifer stood frozen, mouth wide in horror as her eyes stared at Stassi's fingers playing lightly at the hairs on the nape of her brother's neck. The boy could see the malicious girl's eyes dancing deviously, clearly enjoying the surprise reaction she'd drawn with her plan. The blonde next to her, however, was less than thrilled as his sister marched toward him.

"Dalton," she said stiffly, poorly masking her fury. "May I speak with you a moment?" Her eyes darted toward the exit.

The sophomore glanced around the table at the sympathetic expressions from his friends, then moved to stand and follow the blonde out the door.

As he walked away from the table, though, Stassi just _had_ to call out in a sugary voice, "Don't be gone too long, sweetie!"

The moment they were through the door, Jennifer turned on him. "Are you deaf or just _stupid_?" She demanded, poking him in the shoulder. "I said Nikki Hardy—_Nikki Hardy_," she repeated emphatically. "You were supposed to date the Asian Cheerio with the stupid streak in her hair, not the Armenian slut that's my direct competition and _may even be behind the civic brutality on my person_!" She groaned and began pacing. "You've ruined everything! I'm going to have to work twice as hard now to get anywhere near Nikki—no wonder she was sitting between Carter and the Jenns." The blonde glared at her brother. "She made me sit three seats over Dalton! _Three seats_!"

The ash blonde really didn't understand anything his sister was talking about, except that for some reason it was his fault that she wasn't more popular today than she was yesterday, so he just pinched the bridge of his nose to stifle the irritatingly high pitch her tone had taken and waited for her to finish.

"You have to break up with her," she concluded, eyes brightening in inspiration. "You can do it now, at lunch, in public; and everyone will see—"

"I'm not breaking up with her," he cut in. Jennifer glared, but he continued. "I'm not. She's a nice girl, and I'm really looking forward to our date tonight."

His sister looked at him critically, and he knew she didn't believe a word of his bald-faced lie. However, he certainly wasn't going to tell her the real reason for dating Stassi Moran, and he figured that he might as well stick to an obvious lie and let his sister's imagination fill in her own reasoning than try to make up something more believable.

"So _this_ is the appreciation I get for everything I've done for you?" she asked. "That's it Dalton—you are _so_ on my list," she snapped at him, whirling back toward the cafeteria.

"Oh goody," he muttered under his breath—he was three for three in the last two days—and composed his features as he walked back toward his friends.

"Ev! Everett! _Hey_!" Michelle called out as she saw her brother speeding up toward his classroom. He slowed minutely as she finally caught up to him, but continued staring straight ahead. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Did someone make fun of your vest? Because I did suggest you leave it for a more—"

"It's not my clothes," he told her. "It's not _me_ at all." He stopped, turning to face her and staring pointedly.

"Did Dylan say something?" Michelle asked obliviously.

"No, but I did hear something about a _supply closet_."

The tiny girl's eyes widened, her mouth forming a perfect "O" as she put the pieces together. "It's not what you think," she argued.

"You agreed to meet Austin in a closet so he'd tell you what he knew about Katie?" the curly-haired boy guessed, causing the girl's head to tilt in surprise.

"Oh—then I guess it_ is_ what you think," she replied slowly. The freshman looked at her brother curiously. "So if you know that nothing happened, what's the problem?"

Everett sighed in frustration. "Jesus Ellie, I'm your big brother. Just because I know you, doesn't mean the rest of the school does. Have you _heard_ what they're saying?"

Michelle shrugged. "Sure, but it's not true, and Lindsay is going to help me with damage control," she replied.

"And that's good enough?" he asked incredulously. "You're alright with the majority of the school thinking you're just one of Austin Harrison's sluts?"

"A) they're not going to think that," the tiny Audrey Hepburn argued. "And B) sometimes to get to the truth you've got to get your hands dirty."

"Seriously? You're willing to dump your entire reputation for a good piece of gossip?" Everett threw his hands in the air. "I swear, being your big brother is more trouble than it's worth."

"It's not like being your little sister is puppies and rainbows," Michelle shot back at him.

The New Directions sat up in the chairs set in the Music Room, watching the two siblings duke it out in song.

Michelle, out of her uniform and dressed in a white blouse with a tan vest and dark denim skirt with boots to match, put a slight twang in her song as she belted, _In the Summer you're the Winter_

_In the finger you're the splinter_

_ In the banquet you're the stew_

_ Say, I could do without you_

Everett, still in a simple black and white striped vest with black slacks, but wearing a bolo tie and a black cowboy hat, grabbed her arm and the two stepped together. _In the garden you're the gopher_

_In the Levi's you're the loafer_, he told her as she pulled back her arm

_Like an overturned canoe_

_ Well_, he pushed her away, _I could do without you_

_You can go to Philadelphia_, Michelle told him, and the two walked in separate directions

_Take a hack to Hackensack_

_ Hey,_ she turned back to him, causing her brother to look over_, I'll never ring a bell fer yer_

_ Or yell fer yer to come back_

_In the question you're the why,_ the junior sang as he ran back toward her

His sister turned her back as he continued, _In the ointment you're the fly_

And she whirled on him, taking the lead, _Though I know some things are indefensible_

_ Like a buck or two_

_ If there's one thing I can do without_

_ I can do without you_

She moved to walk away from him, but he pulled her up and onto the piano, _In the barrel you're a pickle_

_ In the goldmine you're a nickel_, he continued, and she crossed her arms petulantly

_You're the tack inside my shoe_

_Yep_, he sang, pushing her and sending her sliding across the surface to the other side_, I can do without you_

Michelle straightened and positioned herself in her brother's face, _In my bosom you're a dagger_

_ You're a mangy carpetbagger_

_ In the theatre you're the 'boo'_

_ I can do without you_

Everett grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, facing the audience,_ You got charms, they ain't bewitchin' me_

_You've a face no one would paint_

The freshman freed herself,_ I got the darndest itch in me_

_ To be wherever you ain't_

The two stood toe-to-toe as the boy sang out, _In the bullfrog you're the croak_

_In the forest, poison oak_, Michelle continued.

Her brother kept singing, but his mask was starting to crack, and he began to grin,_Though I know somethings are necessary_

_ My half-pint buckaroo_

_ If there's one thing I can do without_

_ I can do without..._

_You're a knothead!_ Michelle yelled with a smirk

_You're a faker!_ Everett smiled

The girl was unable to keep out a laugh, _You're a bonehead!_

The junior, a little more professional, managed to finish his part, _Troublemaker!_

The two grinned at each other, spinning back to back as they finished, _I can do without you!_

The song ended with a flourish, and the class cheered as the two siblings bowed, hugged, and sat down.

"There we go! That was great!" Will lauded. "Hopefully that will inspire some of you guys about working together. And," he grinned, "I think that is a great preview of what we'll be seeing tomorrow at the Diva Off, huh?"

Nina and Hayley both looked over at each other smugly as the team cheered in anticipation.

Emma sighed in frustration as she halted in the middle of her dance number. "Argh," she groaned. "I may have to chop off my feet to get this choreography down."

"I think that might hinder your steps a little," Ashwin told her, stepping closer and pulling her into a hug. "You're doing really well, you just need to point your toes a little and try to be a little more fluid—"

"But I'm _not_ fluid, Ash," she retorted, pulling away and walking back to the empty piano. "I am the opposite of fluid—I'm solid. That was the problem with floor in gymnastics, that's the problem now with this stupid choreography." She sat on the floor crossly. "I suck."

"You don't suck," the brown boy told her. "You just need to relax a little." He sat down beside her, rubbing her shoulders gently.

Emma looked over at her boyfriend and remembered what Liam had said about her being OCD, with no spontaneity. After a moment, she impulsively leaned over and kissed Ashwin.

Surprised at first, the boy didn't waste any time returning the gesture, and for a moment they sat on the floor, locked together at the face.

It wasn't until he moved his hand up into her hair to pull her closer that she pulled away for air. The brunette stood up quickly and walked to where she had placed her water on the other side of the stage.

Her boyfriend remained on the floor, face set back at confused. "Okay," he chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?"

"Do you think I'm a perfectionist?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied without a thought, and then seemed to realize that wasn't the right answer. "I mean, maybe perfectionist is a harsh word. You work hard; you're ambitious; you want things to be right—"

"A perfectionist," she summarized, face falling slightly.

Ashwin stood up and walked toward her. "There's nothing wrong with that," he told her. "If there weren't people wanting things to be right, everything would be half-ass." He looked at her keenly. "Hey: better to be a diamond with a flaw than a pebble without—Confucius."

She smiled softly at him. "I guess we should get back to work.

"Or we could do that other thing…" he suggested, smiling when she rolled her eyes at him. "Or we could take a break and eat something; we've been at this for at least an hour and a half." He pulled out a plastic bag. "Voila! I present spaghetti and breadsticks, courtesy of BreadstiX takeout," he told her.

Emma smiled apologetically. "It looks great, but I can't," she told him, pulling out a protein bar from her own bag. "I gave up carbs last month, remember?"

"And I told you that giving up carbs was ridiculous," he reminded her, pushing the plate towards her.

She frowned at him. "I gained six pounds over the summer, Ash," she argued, pushing the plate back. "I've got to get back into shape."

Ashwin shook his head incredulously. "You've been working out non-stop: all that weight is probably muscle. With all of your extracurriculars Emms, the last thing you should be doing is ditching your grains."

Emma stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. Shouldn't he be supportive of her decision to be more healthy—to look better for herself and others? "You mean by eating fatty processed foods?"

"I mean by eating something that doesn't come in bar form," he told her. "Come on, indulge a little."

She narrowed her eyes at his insensitivity. "Seriously, you're pushing this? What is wrong with you?" she spat at him, standing up and grabbing her things.

"Wrong with _me_? What does that even mean?" he asked in confusion at the sudden downturn the conversation had taken.

"It means get off of my back and trust me for once," she replied, quickening her pace as she made for the exit.

"What about the routine?" he called to her.

"I'll finish it at home!" she shouted as the door closed behind her, leaving her boyfriend standing alone on the stage, completely lost as to what had just happened.

**A/A/N: Congratulations to those who caught the literary reference comparing Dodgeball and ****The Most Dangerous Game****—it made me giggle. And thanks for all the awesome reviews I've gotten! Awesomness!**


	19. Let's Dance! Part 3

**A/N: Song featured is Britney Spear's "Circus"**

**A/A/N: Choreography includes (and this gets a little complicated): **

_**Ashwin/Nina Bollywood combo**_** 1:18 http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=YTw4oswqWAY**

**Nina/Hayley Dance Off: (Nina) 1:19 http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=30ebOk78duk **

** (Chorus 1) 0:10 http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=-o8we0lJptM**

** (Hayley) 0:07 http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=mFO1XbIlKB8**

** (Chorus 2) 0:30, same video as first chorus**

** For the Chorus, Nina is represented by Charlie and Hayley is Tommy**

**A/A/N: I am not a dancer, so while the choreography matches up with the way the song below is cut, I did a terrible job describing the routines. Therefore, I really recommend checking out the videos on YouTube if you want to see the Dance Off.**

"Okay: and up, two, spin-spin-spin, five-and-kick, seven, eight," Ashwin instructed as he shadowed along his partner. It wasn't a partner piece, so to speak, but Nina always felt she did better working on Latin choreography with someone standing nearby.

She finished the combination, and the brown boy grinned. "That's perfect," he told her. "We could totally use that at the competition next week."

The junior smiled graciously, then plopped down onto the edge of the stage, water in hand.

"So," she asked. "Did you get things straightened out with Emma?"

The Indian boy nodded: he'd explained the fight to his partner last night during ballroom practice, and the girl had fortunately been sympathetic and helpful. "Yeah," he told her. "She called last night, we both apologized. She said she was just stressed out about the dance piece, but I think she's feeling frustrated about not being able to handle everything she's doing."

The Cheerio nodded, resetting her high pony. "You have to admit, the girl is really stretching her bounds. Possibly overstretching."

"Maybe, but who are we to judge?" the sophomore replied, and they shared a smile. "You nervous?"

Nina sighed. "I don't even know why this is so important. I'm really not usually this competitive." She flopped onto her back. "She's just so callous, you know?"

"Hayley's definitely got an ego," the boy replied. "It's very back and forth—like she wants us to know we're lucky to have her, even though she doesn't want to be here."

"Exactly," the junior agreed. "I mean, if Schue had asked her to help, she probably would have pitched a fit about being forced to work with people she hates. But because he asked _me_, suddenly she has to prove something."

Ashwin shrugged. "Who knows," he told her. "But you are totally going to blow her out of the water."

"She is good," Nina confessed. "I mean really good. Our choreography isn't hard, but you can tell that she's got training just by how she holds herself."

"But you've got the discipline," he countered. "And the likability. Even if you're neck-and-neck, that should give you an edge."

The Bulgarian shrugged, unconvinced, and her dance partner looked at her thoughtfully.

Ashwin suddenly sat up. "Hey, you want to try something?" he asked, jumping to a squat.

The girl nodded gamely, and laughed as she watched the sophomore scramble eagerly to his feet.

"I've finally figured out Kathryn and Jose's dance, from season seven's _So You Think You Can Dance_," he told her proudly. "I wanted to try the lift and swing."

"I have a Dance Off today, Ash," she reminded him. "Getting injured probably won't help my chances of winning."

"Come on," he prompted. "I know you've been dying to do it as much as I do." The girl couldn't hide her smile, and he laughed in triumph.

"Okay," he instructed, walking through it slowly. "So it's five, six, seven, eight, down, up right, swing, swing, split, hook, down, around, flip, and slide."

They worked it through gradually, trying to build up speed as they got the hang of the combination.

"There, that was it!" the boy exclaimed when they finally made it through full speed, and Nina hugged him ecstatically.

The Cheerio laughed breathlessly as she broke away from him. "Although I think we should call it a day for now, before you end up sliding me into the piano," she told him jokingly.

"Fair enough," Ashwin grinned, pulling her into another sweaty hug.

"That looks great guys," a voice called from the audience, and Ashwin looked out into the aisle to see his girlfriend standing there watching them.

"Emms!" he shouted happily, breaking away from Nina to jump off the stage and run over to her. He hugged the girl tightly and grinned. "It's fun—you want to try?"

She shook her head, wavy brown tendrils shifting side to side. "I think I'll pass," she replied. "I thought we could work a little on my piece, if you had some time before class."

"All the time in the world," he told her happily.

"I should get going anyways," Nina called from the stage, picking up her things and heading for the stairs. "I'll see you guys at the Diva Off?"

"We'll be rooting for you," Emma assured her.

"Thanks guys," the junior replied, smiling in parting before flitting out the door.

"I didn't know you and Nina were close," she commented after a moment.

"I wouldn't really say close," the boy replied. "After Melanie quit two weeks ago, she became my new Ballroom partner; plus her sister plays on Kam's team."

"I didn't know she had a sister," Emma said in surprise.

"Well, they don't really look alike," the brown boy clarified. "But I guess neither do Kam and I."

"Absolutely," his girlfriend replied sarcastically. "What with all of the Indian boys running around Lima, I'd never guess Kamal was your brother."

"Regardless," he continued. "Let's get to work, huh?"

Dalton walked through McKinley for yet another day on the arm of Stassi Moran; but truthfully, he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. Sure, she was obviously using him, but at least she was honest about it, and she was actually kind of interesting. The most intriguing thing he'd discovered was when he'd stumbled upon her reason for dating him, which he'd been trying to pry out of her all week.

_"Come on," he pressed. "You could have had your choice of guys at this school. Why me?"_

_ "I told you—you were there, convenient, and easy to blackmail," the brunette replied, her fork carefully navigating around her pasta as she sliced and moved it into odd configurations on her plate._

_ "Wouldn't it have been easier to ask someone who didn't need to be blackmailed?"_

_ "Maybe, but then I'd have to work within their agenda, as opposed to navigating someone through my own."_

_ "And so you chose me?"_

_ "You are one of the top dogs around, Daddy Warbucks," she reminded him. "And you're picky—even Nikki hasn't sunk her teeth into you yet."_

_ "So is this about her then?" _

_ "Of course not—even when Nikki and I were friends, I could care less who she dated and whether we were sharing."_

_ "But now—"_

_ "Now I needed someone I can manipulate easily that is around a lot."_

_ "Someone visible."_

_ "Right."_

_ "So we're making someone jealous," the sophomore guessed._

_ "What? No!" Stassi argued, her fork sliding across the plate as he caught her off guard. "I just need them to know that I'm not interested."_

_ "Because they are?"_

_ "Yes—I mean, I guess. They kissed me."_

_ "So we're trying to put them off?" The girl nodded. "By making them jealous."_

_ "No! I don't care what they think. I just…" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's complicated."_

_ Dalton smiled, taking a large forkful of pasta. "Obviously," he replied with a grin_.

Of course, later that night she'd more than gotten even.

"_So what's up with you and Galinda?" she asked as she sipped at her Diet Pepsi._

"_Who?"_

"_The rich blonde mess that trumps around pretending to be Top Dog when she's more like the Loud Chihuahua?" Dalton shrugged. "I just wondered what she has on you that made you so terrified of her finding you out."_

"_I'm not scared of her."_

_Stassi shook her head in disagreement. "She's got something on you—something big. That's why you flaked out at the rally—"_

"_I felt sick—" Dalton tried to counter._

"_Maybe at the thought of her knowing , but, excepting the guilt that probably consumed your do-gooder butt, you were perfectly fine when you ditched us." Her words seemed accusatory, but her tone and body language seemed indifferent. "I'm just curious what she's holding over you that makes you tread around her so carefully."_

"_It's a family thing—you wouldn't understand."_

"_I doubt Scrat would either," she replied. "And she's probably not nearly as understanding as I am."_

"_Who?"_

"_The silent midget you follow around like a puppy dog."_

"_Me and Roxie are just friends."_

"_Based on what I've seen, that seems more like her doing than yours."_

"_Whatever—I really don't want to talk about this with you."_

"_Fine," she conceded, hands in the air in surrender. "I just find it amazing that, with your pick of meat in this school, you go for the tiny nothing."_

"_She's not nothing," he countered._

"_Whatever; however, if you want to do something about her, I recommend you actually __**do**__ something."_

So now they once again made their way down the halls, perfectly visible to all Cheerios, Jocks—

—and Roxie, trying to make a point not to make eye contact as she stood listening to an animated Wally.

"Uh, Stassi, I've got to go…" Dalton murmured, breaking away from the Cheerio without taking his eyes off of the freshman.

He didn't notice that she'd made no move to go after him, seeing someone enter an empty classroom and quickly following after them.

Dalton jogged over to where the tiny brunette was smiling at something the brunette had told her.

"Hey Dalt," the boy greeted as the blonde approached. "How was your date last night?"

The boy's eyes flashed over to Roxie, and he winced as she purposefully looked down, realizing she'd already known. "Um, I don't know," he mumbled. "She's nice enough."

Wally gave him a look. "Nice enough? You two looked awful cozy just now, and I heard from a loud, unhappy, twin-like source that you didn't come home until _late_ last night."

Dalton narrowed his eyes at the boy as he saw Roxie blushing crimson in his peripheral vision.

"Yeah, I drove around for a while after I dropped her off," he replied quickly. "So how are you feeling?" he asked, turning to face the girl.

She nodded mutely, and Wally answered for her, "She was feeling out of sorts yesterday, so she called in sick."

"How would you know?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"As a concerned friend, I took it upon myself to check on her well-being yesterday afternoon."

Dalton looked in shock from one person to the other, and the beet red girl looked up just long enough to make eye contact with Wally and tilt her head slightly in the direction of her classroom.

"Yeah," the boy said, giving her a smile. "You go ahead—we'll see you later."

The girl nodded microscopically, then quickly walked down the hall, away from the two boys.

"You went to her _house_?" Dalton exclaimed once Roxie was out of earshot.

"Why not?" the other asked in mock naivete. "I heard she was out sick, I went to see how she was doing." He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm surprised _you_ weren't there." The brunette shrugged. "I guess you and Stassi had other things to do."

"I can't believe you told her about that," Dalton huffed. "Especially when you _know_ it's not real."

"I didn't tell her," Wally replied. "When I talked to her this morning, she already knew. I even tried defending your ass, as much as I could without knowing anything that was really going on; but she went all turtle and wouldn't talk about it anymore, which means it's _your_ issue to sort out."

"Why are you making it so easy for her to hate me?" the blonde accused angrily.

"I'm not doing anything except forcing you to keep in mind that you can't win the game without earning some points," the other boy replied, arching his eyebrow significantly as he backed his way down the hall.

Sometimes Dalton Johnson _hated_ his friend.

Stassi, meanwhile, had wandered into an empty classroom where Nikki was loitering, glancing through a text as if she cared about Trig.

"So," she commented casually. "Dalton Johnson. I'd be more impressed if I thought you were getting any enjoyment out of the coupling."

"Who's to say I'm not?" the other Cheerio replied.

"Besides the fact he's _so_ not your type?" the Asian girl reminded her. "I could have sworn you once told me you'd rather dip your toes in acid than associate with a Johnson twin."

"Yeah, well, turns out dating one does a fantastic job of pissing off the other," Stassi said with a smile. "Brings a whole new level of entertainment to the mix."

"Regardless, all of this fun you're apparently having seems to be distracting you from your assignment," the Head Cheerio noted.

"My _assignment_?" Stassi narrowed her eyes critically at the choice of words.

"You know what I mean: I'm putting in an anonymous tip tomorrow about Drizzle's locker—have you gotten any closer to getting the folder in place?"

"I can't—I have zero accessibility without major suspicion right now," the brunette argued, and her friend groaned. "Can't we just turn in the folder to Figgins?"

Nikki shook her head adamantly. "Too suspicious if Sprinkle's enemies just happen to show up with incriminating paperwork. Plus this is the best way to infer that Shirley Temple Teacher Man wasn't keeping a close enough eye on his students, and, paired up with previous demerits against the last set of Gleetards, he's sure to lose his footing on even having the club."

Her friend met her eyes with a look of reluctance. "Are we really sure all of that's necessary?" she asked. The sooner the freaky sophomore was expelled and Stassi was able to return to her normal life, the better; but she wasn't sure she wanted to be responsible for the death of something so many others seemed to feel like they belonged in.

Nikki gave her friend a look. "We need you back A—_I_ need you back—and we can't guarantee that you'll never have to go there again unless we get rid of the crazy singing death grip it's trying to pull on the school. We've got put this into effect now—first getting rid of Hurricane, then shutting down the Loser Uprising." She placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Sometimes in battle you've got to make sacrifices for the greater good."

Stassi said nothing, just nodded slightly as her friend smiled in reassurance and walked out the door.

French was slow, and Caroline and Katie, bored and finished with their work, were now deep in conversation about the most exciting thing they could both think of.

"I still can't believe he asked you out!" the blonde gushed from her desk.

"I know, right?" her friend replied, breaking out into a new grin as she thought over the moment yet again. "He was so sweet, and cute, and I can't believe he asked _me_ out!"

Katie suppressed a squeal. "And the date itself?"

"So great," she said excitedly. "He picked me up, drove me to a nice restaurant—BreadstiX?—and we talked about music and his filming and my designs. We ate and laughed and he's just _such_ a great guy: I mean, even the way he double-checks his pockets before he goes anywhere is so adorable!"

The bubbly girl sighed. "That is so romantic," she remarked wistfully. "I'll bet you guys will be the cutest couple McKinley's ever seen."

"Well, we're always up for a challenge," Caroline commented purposely. "When are you going to tell me about this mystery guy?" She was dying of curiosity, but her friend refused to budge on details.

"I told you," Katie answered like a broken record. "It's still too weird; I haven't figured out what I think about the whole thing. And until my head is firmly wrapped around it, I'm not saying anything."

"Is it someone in New Directions?" Caroline guessed, ignoring the look on Katie's face. "Is it Andrew? Because I think you guys could be so cute together—"

"No, it's not Andrew," Katie interrupted. "And I'm not going to tell you, because you'd never guess in a million years who it was anyways. I just—I have to figure out what I want to do."

"Well I guess so long as Dylan 'Grungebag' Jamieson isn't a factor, I can wait," the brunette said, head snapping toward the other girl when she said nothing. "Dylan isn't a factor, is he?" Katie remained silent. "Come on Katie—you can't possibly be considering giving him a second chance!"

"No," she said quickly; then, "I mean, not really…"

"Not ever!" Caroline persisted, raising her hand as she counted off his faults. "He stood you up, and embarrassed you in front of the whole school. And he's a horrible dresser, and awkward: I swear, if I hadn't coached him through exactly what to say and do last week—"

"What?" Katie cast a confused look at her friend as she covered her mouth in surprise. "What do you mean, you coached him?"

Caroline slowly put her hands down, her eyes following the motion as they fidgeted in front of her dress. "Well," she replied slowly. "I may have pushed him in a more suitable direction when he came and asked me for some pointers to ask you out last week." She looked up earnestly at her friend. "You just seemed to like him so much, and I wanted you two to work, so I thought if I maneuvered him into a more appealing direction—"

"So you told him to lie to me?" Katie asked, hurt.

"No! I just told him things you liked, so he could—"

"Pretend to like them too?" her friend finished. She exhaled in disbelief. "So I don't know Dylan at all, thanks to you, except that he can swim and lie really well."

"Kit Kat—"

However, right then the bell rang, and the blonde rapidly picked up her things and escaped with the clamor of students, away from her friend who now felt just awful.

Liam was listening to Teddy talk about his date while Andrew put his books into his locker; he was. However, at this particular moment, he was more interested in looking intently down at his math book while destroying his vision by staring at the locker down the hall with his peripheral vision.

Hayley walked through the corridors with a spark of excitement running through her. She hadn't competed in dance in a long time, and the opportunity was more than a little enticing. The whole idea ignited the creativity in her rebellious nature that her father always seemed so desperate to smother, which put even more pep in her step.

When she reached her locker, she stopped to investigate. It had been a week since she'd gotten Liam with that tampon prank, and he had yet to retaliate. She figured he was too proud to just fall into surrender after one round, so she'd become more cautious with the days that passed.

Hayley checked the outside carefully: no pennies, no obstruction to the locker, no damage to the door. She knocked on the metal, listening for any strange noises or obstructions—still nothing.

The sophomore slowly turned the lock and opened the door when something green and runny slid down her arm.

She didn't scream, but flinching in disgust was certainly not above her. She shut the door instantly, wiping the substance on the locker next to hers in order to both get it off of her and investigate it closer.

Slime, maybe—although it still clung to some of the hairs on her arm in a strangely non-fluid way. The sophomore wasn't going to deny that it was a little more than disturbing.

However, damage assessment had to be done, so she opened her locker all the way and audibly groaned at the sight before her: covering her (cling-wrap covered) books and binders, along with her locker in general was the stuff. Solid and liquid at the same time, it just seemed ten degrees of nasty.

And of course, another note: "_Good Luck at the Dance Off. You'll do great, and that's __**SNOT**__ a joke!_"

The girl groaned again, this time at the bad pun, as she looked around the hall. She finally located Liam, who gave her a cartoonish smile and a big thumbs up. She rolled her eyes, but smiled in thanks.

Hayley noticed the boy motioning with his hand for her to look back to the note, and then noticed a PS at the bottom: "_I recommend a scrubber if you want to get this stuff off_."

"Evil," she murmured, giving him an irritated look as she partially shut her locker and ran back to the cafeteria, while Liam grinned and turned back to his friends.

Hayley snuck in and out of the kitchen without trouble, and slowed to a trot as she caught sight of her locker again. Just before she reached it, however, she noticed the volume of the halls noticeably decrease. The sophomore looked around to locate three potential problems: Matthew Vargus with a smirk on his face, even if he did seem to be headed toward the Glee Musketeers; Stassi Moran not ten lockers away, though _she_ seemed immersed in conversation with Nina and Michelle; and, what appeared to be the source of the drama, none other than Jennifer Johnson.

She wasn't alone—like most of the student body, the Cheerio apparently believed the rumors that Hayley carried a knife on her at all times and had been to Juvie so many times that there was an isolation tank named after her. However, unlike the last time Hayley noticed Johnson, the girls following her with some nothing-Cheerios she couldn't think up names for if she'd wanted to.

"Dri—" Jennifer began, but the look Hayley shot her was so harsh that the name died in her throat.

Hayley smirked triumphantly, and the blonde stuck her chin out and tried again. "Montenegro," she asserted, trying to sound superior. "I know that it was you that assaulted me, and you're delusional if you think you aren't going to pay."

The streaked brunette scoffed—the threat might have been a little more intimidating if the girl hadn't avoided eye contact the entire time she'd made it.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with such a half-ass prank?" she lied easily. Actually, she didn't lie—while rigging up the fountains with slushie had been a chore, it had taken less than a quarter of her usual planning, and almost no real imagination.

The Cheerio had the balls to look insulted. "Don't even bother denying it," she said, becoming more assertive as she took comfort in the protection of their audience. "This prank reeks of Hurricane Monte."

Hayley's eyes flashed in fury—she hated the moniker some punk had thought up in eighth grade, and had punched the last kid who'd called her that—but she calmly continued, "Actually, it reads nothing like me. For instance: I have creativity; I have sophistication; and, most importantly, I have no interest in a _less-than-nothing_ like you." She smiled mockingly at the girl. "So you see, wild accusations really are just kind of pathetic, and really stink up the place with their desperation."

Jennifer's eyes went wide, and she suddenly seemed very unhappy with the publicity she'd assembled.

"Well you stink of Loserdom," she snapped back hastily, wrinkling her nose. "And if I were you, I'd take time to appreciate this quickly ending reprieve from prison because you're going _down_."

The brunette rolled her eyes and stomped as she feinted toward the girl, causing the blonde and her lackies to jump back in fright before straightening and scurrying away, as Hayley turned back to fix up her locker.

When the final bell had finally rung, Stassi weaved through the masses toward Caroline's classroom to pick her up—ever since the tension had picked up after Jennifer's prank, the junior had insisted on escorting the brunette to any classes she didn't have with a Cheerio ally or the blonde freshman.

"Stassi Moran!" a voice called out from behind her, causing her to pause and look back, then wishing desperately she hadn't as she began to walk faster.

"Hey!" called the voice again, and a hand reached out to grab the Cheerios arm.

"Do not touch me with your Belgium Blue body parts," the girl snapped, ripping her arm away.

"Wow, cutting me down based on my weight? That's such an intelligent and unique idea!" Addie retorted, using her now free hand to pull out a notebook. "Look, I'm co-writing a piece for the school paper—"

"And if I cared, I still wouldn't have anything to say to you," Stassi replied, starting down the hall again.

"You really want Nikki Hardy and Jennifer Johnson to be the only ones with opinions on the ongoing feud between you?" the sophomore called out.

Stassi narrowed her eyes as she slowed to a stop. She was positive that Nikki wouldn't talk to the paper about what was still considered an intra-Cheerio issue, but Jennifer had no filter and no sense. As much as she hated the idea, it might be wiser for the girl to do a little PR for both sides just to give the blonde hippo something to focus on.

The junior gestured toward an empty room, sending a quick message to Annie and Michelle to pick up the freshman.

"So the piece I'm doing is a commentary on the effects of hierarchy displacement—"

"Don't care," she said, sitting on a desk glaring as she crossed her arms. "You've got three questions, Hobbit-chaser, and then I'm walking out that door and you are _not_ following me."

The blonde blushed slightly but nodded in determination. "What do you think are the biggest conflicts regarding the feud?" she asked, pencil at the ready.

"It's a simple disagreement between strong personalities," Stassi said diplomatically. "I'm sure it will blow over soon."

"Simple disagreement—considering the eighteen percent increase in slushie attacks just this week, along with a forty-six percent student body poll claiming to be affected, I'd say it has escalated into something quite a bit more than that," the busty blonde remarked.

"Was that a question, Lumpy?" the junior snapped. She didn't like Addie, and not just because with a plus-sized look and former Rachel Berry-crush she was easy to pick on. Stassi had always felt like the obnoxious girl was stepping way past the line of tolerance and into the realm of liberal fanaticism—honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if she joined the gay equivalent of ALF when she got to college.

"Of course not, Bigot," the blonde replied, her face still masked behind a professional smile. "Tell me about how you feel being replaced by Jennifer Johnson as Nikki's second—considering your rocky past, that's got to sting a little."

"Nikki can have whomever she wants as a second," Stassi rejoined. "Although Jennifer and I were never close, I've never purposely bore any ill will toward her."

"Is that why you started dating her brother, allegedly renting a motel on your first date and learning her secrets so your rogue Cheerios could tear her to pieces?" the blonde pushed, low pigtails brushing over her shoulders as she leaned forward.

"I am not dating her brother to piss Jennifer Johnson off, and the Cheerios in question have not gone rogue by any means," the junior asserted pointedly.

"Really? Because I've seen the way you look at him; you seem more excited about kissing linoleum," Addie commented. "When you find someone worth kissing, they should make your insides burn up just by thinking about them." She stared off dreamily, seeming to forget they were in an interview. "You should notice them whenever they're nearby, and no matter what happens, you can't seem to want to see them go."

Stassi was starting to feel very uncomfortable about the direction the conversation had taken. "Hey," she barked. "Obsess over your Man-Hand fetish on your own."

"Right, you maniacally repressed harpy" Addie agreed. "So based on what you consider to be the root problem, what would you say would be the most desirable solution to resolve the feud?"

"You've already had your three questions," the brunette informed her. "This is a simple conflict of interest issue that will be solved in-house, and if I read anything that implies otherwise, I will hunt you down and sell you to poachers for Blubber Nuggets."

And with that, she made her quick escape to Glee.

The majority of the New Directions team sat in the audience, with Mr. Schue, Nina, and Hayley standing on the stage.

"Okay guys," the teacher said enthusiastically. "This is what we've all been waiting for: the first New Directions' Diva Dance Off, featuring Nina and Hayley! Let's give them both a hand!"

The team clapped, including a screaming cheer from Michelle and a wolf whistle from Liam.

Dylan played an opening chord on the keyboard from the side of the stage with the band, and Hayley sat on the piano bench as Nina stepped to center as she began her routine

_There's only two types of people in the world_, she sang, her hands and feet flying with precision

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

She finished a set of pirouettes across the stage,shadowing her face with a hand flourish_, Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

She flew around the stage, _I'm a like the ringleader,_

_I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_, she sang as she leapt outward

_When I put on a show_

Nina slid onto the bench next to Hayley, who raised her hands just to slam them down as the two began singing together.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_, the intoned, Hayley's legs flying up over her head in a smooth hip hop routine

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_, as Nina did some quick steps in a sitting position, ending with a high kick as she leaned toward her competition.

The two hopped side to side along the bench in synch, _Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_, they ended the chorus, with Nina purposely bumping the sophomore and sliding her off the bench into a standing position as she grabbed the junior's hand and twirled her off of the seat. 

Hayley stepped onto the bench for her routine, which was much more hip hop, with solid rhythm as she sang her verse, _There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_, she continued as she jumped down from the bench and began spinning

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_

The streaky-haired brunette threw her arms and legs in a fury, the layered colors of her tees enhancing the routine, _I run a tight ship so beware_

_I'm a like the ringleader, _

Hayley flew down to the ground in a split_, I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_, she continued as she straightened instantly, pumping her arms in front of her

_When I put on a show_

Hayley slipped back into her seat on the piano bench next to Nina, and the two began a synchronized set of complex choreography that took them to all sides of their prop.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_, the two harmonized, mirroring each other's moves

Suddenly Hayley took Nina's hand, and together they navigated the bench, _Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_, as Nina kicked outwards just in front of Haley's face.

The two began their fancy footwork together, perfectly in sync as they sang, _All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

Nina threw her legs out and upwards, dropping onto the ground and then laying out on the bench as she finished the verse with a toe pointed high in the air, _Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus  
><em>

Hayley, meanwhile, jumped spinning onto the piano itself, finishing balanced on her shoulder with both legs kicked out, _Let's go._

The team stood and cheered for the girls as they straightened and bowed.

Nina turned to Hayley with a smile, extending a hand and an impressed, "Nice."

The sophomore grinned and shook. "Likewise," she replied.

Stassi sat alone in the Music Room. She was still thinking about what Nikki had said about sacrifices; about the greater good.

"Seriously? This is getting a little annoying."

The Cheerio looked up and her eyes widened in surprise as she watched Haley step through the door, looking genuinely flustered by the other girl's presence.

"What are you doing here?" the junior asked.

"My stuff," the girl answered shortly, gesturing to the duffel in the corner full of street clothes and a water bottle.

She picked up her stuff and walked toward the door, leaving Stassi to fall back into her thoughts.

Except— "Okay, I've just got to understand something."

The brunette looked up again, slightly irked that she hadn't left yet.

"Why me? I mean, I know I'm awesome, but this is kind of obsessive," the sophomore commented. "I mean, couldn't you just go chasing that blonde comic geek and play creepy fantasy with her?"

"My god, you seriously are going to keep this up until I crack, aren't you?" Stassi retorted. "Look, I'm not some kid you can brainwash into believing a crazy cult message, so you can keep denying that the whole thing was _your_ impulse, but it's not going to make me believe it anymore now than when it first happened."

"I just think you'd be better off with someone whom you can manipulate—you know, someone with the IQ of an acephalic kid ."

"As opposed to your dream girl, who's probably got the punk rock credibility of Jem," Stassi sneered, standing up as she felt the fury rising up in her.

"Holy crap, how are you popular at this school?" Hayley cried, stepping toward the girl only to turn her back on the junior when they were two feet apart. "You make me want to throw myself in a pool of Napalm every time I see you."

"Me? What about you?" Stassi exclaimed incredulously, grabbing the girl by the shoulder to whirl her around. "I go to lunch and you're in the door five minutes later; I walk down the hall and you're always there; I sit as far away from you as physically possible in Glee and I still can't freaking get away from you." She smothered a scream into her hands. "God, I feel like—" she pulled her face out to see Hayley not a step away from her.

"Like?" Hayley asked, eyebrow quirked curiously.

_They make your insides burn up just by thinking about them…_

_You notice them whenever they're nearby…. _

Stassi swore she'd kill herself before she admitted it, but she was definitely the one who grabbed the sophomore this time, pulled her closer until their lips met.

She felt a thrill charge through her as she felt the sophomore kiss her back, hands tracing up her side and up her neck to pull the Cheerio closer.

Yet there was a pang of turmoil as she realized she was even more lost as to what tomorrow would bring.

_And no matter what happens, you can't seem to want to see them go…_

**A/A/N: The slime inside Haley's locker was cornstarch and water (and green food coloring)—slimy and solid and gross, and a mess to clean up.**

**A/A/N: ALF is the Animal Liberation Front, which advocated vandalism, arson, and violent means of fanaticism to bring attention to what they consider unethical treatment of animals.**


	20. Let's Dance! Part 4

**A/N: Song featured is Nickel Creek "When You Come Back Down", with choreography by Emma featured on YouTube's http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=TUlc1Y-HbNQ (the timing is a little off, but if you cut out the bridges, it fits about right)**

"Here we go—and five, six, seven, eight!"

Dylan started counting in his head as he followed along to Everett's snapping, completing the box step, grapevine, turn, turn, and down-up in time, working hard to keep track of what both his hands and feet were doing. He finished the thirty-two count combo as Everett called out "kick-ball change, kick-ball step, down, up and _freeze_!"

The shaggy-haired boy stood motionless, save for his heavy breathing, and broke into a grin to match the junior's as he wiped the sweat from his forehead when the other boy started clapping.

Everett walked over to join him center stage. "That looked great, man! You're really getting there!"

The freshman nodded happily as he sucked down his water. He wasn't going to be taking the lead with the likes of Hayley, Nina, or Everett anytime soon, but his curly-haired friend and even Mr. Schue had happily noted his progress as he managed to keep from tripping over his feet.

"Ugh," he panted as he finished the contents. "I didn't realize show choir was such a workout." He chuckled at his friend. "Maybe I should have joined track instead."

"Maybe," Everett replied with a laugh, plucking at the freshman's jacket. "Although with us, at least you get to wear your own clothes most of the time."

"Good point."

The junior stood, ambling over to the piano and beginning the chords of _Seasons of Love_.

"How's the musical going?" Dylan asked.

"Tech runs," the boy said, rolling his eyes. "We've got a couple of show offs and some idiots in the lighting department that can't seem to find a happy medium, so what is already a rehearsal that takes a couple of hours now takes twice as long while they posture at each other."

"Sounds like Lima Community," the freshman responded with a knowing look. He may not be terribly active in the _musical_ community, but the techies tended to cross over to any stage production, so he had a good idea of the guys his friend was talking about.

"_The world is a stage, but the play is badly cast_," a deep voice called out as the door opened. The two boys looked out into the audience to see Coby stepping inside. "So this is where the Drama Nerds hide?" he asked with a grin. "I guess I expected it to be more AV Club-meets-Shakespeare Mad Scientist Lair."

"Well, technically," Dylan replied. "This would be where Drama Nerds hide from other Drama Nerds; sort of an 'in plain sight' approach."

The Jock nodded appreciatively. "Uh huh. So what are you two hiding out from?" he asked curiously, jumping onstage and sauntering toward the boys.

"Nothing," the freshman answered with a shrug. "We're just—"

"Nope, I got this," the boy interjected. "It's about a girl, isn't it?"

"No," Everett corrected him with an incredulous laugh. "Actually, we're practicing—"

"Blonde girl, freshman, preppy look?" Coby didn't even pause. "Currently being pursued by a mystery Jock? Is that what this _hiding out_ is all about?"

Dylan stared at the junior in bewilderment. "No!" he exclaimed. "It's got nothing to do with Katie—we're practicing."

"Uh huh," he replied skeptically.

"Actually, it's true," Everett affirmed. "Dylan here's looking to improve on his two left feet, so we're working on some choreography."

The husky boy's eyes went wide. "_Why_?" he demanded, causing the two boys to go mute with surprised confusion. "I thought you liked this girl," the tousled brunette insisted.

"I did—I _do_—" Dylan stammered.

"Then why the heck are you just going to let her run off with some anonymous challenger with a Varsity jacket?"

"What?" the freshman asked, feeling lost. Everett just stood and stared at the larger boy suddenly impassioned with this high school quasi-romance.

Coby slammed his palm into his forehead. "I thought Theater Geeks were supposed to be romantic or something," he murmured, looking up at Dylan and speaking slowly and deliberately. "You're princess has been asked out by a _random stranger_, but she hasn't said _yes_ yet. That means _you need to get your butt in gear _and get back in the race if you want your chance."

"I had my chance—I blew it," the shaggy-haired boy replied irately.

"Then why hasn't she said yes?" the other insisted, watching the freshman slowly process his words.

"So I should ask her out again?" he finally asked, watching as the husky Jock looked at him with "_well duh_" plastered all over his face. "But I stood her up—what would make her want to have anything to do with me again?"

"Tell her the truth," Everett finally spoke up, and Coby gestured in agreement, smiling happily that the boys finally seemed to be catching on.

Dylan stood frozen for a moment, glancing from one boy to the other.

"I've got to go," he announced abruptly, picking up his things and scrambling out the door.

"Freshmen," the Jock commented as he watched the exit swing shut. "You've got to all but throw them in the right direction."

"That was a really decent thing you did," the curly-haired junior told him. "Why did you do it?"

"I kind of caught on that there might have been some mixed signals based on the language I picked up between the kid and your sister when I talked to her," he replied. "Call me a fruit, but I like a fluff ending." He gave a lop-sided grin.

"No," Everett said with a surprised smile. "I get it—I want that for Dyl too."

"Yeah, well," Coby said, dragging his toe along the stage. "We've still got another half-hour before the bell—want to hear my Carl/Russell/Dug dialogue from _Up_?"

The smaller boy gave him a bewildered look, but shrugged and sat on the piano bench, motioning for the larger to begin.

"You've been quiet," Dalton commented to the brunette on his arm. He'd actually gotten pretty used to Stassi's frequent presence, and looked down at her in mild concern.

"Hmm? Oh," came the absent reply, and the Cheerio continued looking off down the hall, shifting the bag on her other arm uncomfortably. "Just…stuff on my mind, I guess."

"Yeah, I can see that." The boy's ashen locks shifted as he tilted his head at her curiously, trying to follow her gaze to wherever she was looking. "So how's the covert op going?"

She finally shook herself out of her daze, turning to him in surprise. "What?" she asked, looking slightly guilty.

"You're secret mission," he clarified. "You know—_Operation Make Them Jealous So They'll Get Out Of My Life?_"

"Oh, _that_," the girl replied, relaxing visibly. "Kind of backfired."

"They like you more?"

"No," Stassi told him, glancing down the hallway again. "More like it just got complicated even worse."

"Huh," he said, watching Wally and Roxie appear from around a corner, though as deep in conversation as they seemed to be they hadn't noticed _him_ yet. "So, what's next?"

The Cheerio seemed to notice the split in Dalton's attention, and she smirked as she followed his gaze. "Now I think I need to downsize," she told him.

He turned back to her. "Huh?"

Stassi put on her most condescending tone, though her facetious expression betrayed her words. "It's not that you haven't been an asset to our company," she informed him. "But I think I just see myself going a different way." She placed a hand on the sophomore's arm. "I'm sorry Dalton: I'm going to have to let you go as my boyfriend."

The blonde chuckled, nodding in appreciation at the girl, and turning to go after the tiny freshman.

"And D?" He turned back toward her. "You've been out of commission and Devlin runs smooth as syrup, so you're going to have put some effort in to catch up."

Dalton scoffed. "Don't I know it," he replied, and ran off, leaving the Cheerio alone in the hallway.

Stassi had never felt so lost in her life. She felt like her choices were running on a reel—wants, needs, bigger picture—and not only did she not know which was the right choice, but she wasn't even sure if the choices she had were assigned in the right category. However, she'd apparently already made her decision yesterday afternoon, and so for now she could only think of one thing to do.

The brunette calculated her moments, gauging her movements carefully as she sought out her target. She forced her legs to step in the correct direction, willing her body forward only by assuring herself that she would have her vengeance before too long. She halted by a locker that was nowhere near hers, flicking the combination idly as she counted the seconds and listened to footsteps moving closer.

"Hey Mor-_on_!" a voice called out, and Stassi braced herself as she turned and took the grape slushie straight into her face. She held back a shudder from the cold and took a deep breath as Jennifer giggled happily.

"It's sticky at the bottom of the ladder," she sneered, flipping her high pony behind her as she leaned in toward the junior. "You better get used to it—the order is shifting, and you? You're _nothing_."

She laughed again, and Stassi scurried to the bathroom. She had approximately two minutes before word would hit the cafeteria about her incident with Johnson and the Fabray Brigade would come looking out of obligation, so she needed to work fast.

Stassi threw her face under the sink, scrubbing as best as she could to remove the worst of the corn syrup. When she resurfaced, she couldn't help but grimace at the stain on her uniform—she was really going through her parent's pocketbook paying for the extra-strength dry cleaning.

The brunette spent only a moment on her reflection, however. She scurried out the door into the now-empty hallway, flitting back into the corridor and toward a locker she'd passed a dozen times with a dozen different scenarios in her head.

None of them were _anything_ like this.

Copying the combination she'd observed from watching Liam's pranks, she flipped through the numbers of the lock and threw open the door. The metal inside was still looking somewhat grungy with green streaks—apparently cornstarch didn't clean off of metal as well as the boy had thought it would—and most of the books and binders were still covered in the plastic wrap the sophomore had been kind enough to provide, causing Stassi to take a moment to consider the strange rules of the ongoing battle between the two teammates.

She snapped back to her original mindset quickly, however, and pulled up the wrap covering a space between two seemingly seldom-used textbooks. The Cheerio slipped a hand in between the hardcovers and removed her sought after item, quickly slipping it into her book bag before hastily replacing the wrap, slamming the metal door, and dashing back to the bathroom she'd been originally seen occupying, making it inside seconds before her teammates joined her.

Annie stared at her salad intently during lunch while her friends chattered away. Well, not all of her friends; ever since the accident last week, Hayden had been acting like they'd never even met. He wouldn't answer any of her notes or even met with her when she ventured down to the SLC corridor. Even though he'd insisted they were from two completely different worlds, the tall brunette knew that they could work together.

The sophomore felt that Hayden was different from other guys she'd met. All the guys she'd talked to before only wanted to become popular by association or get into her spanks. Hayden, though—Hayden just seemed to want to know her; the real her. He seemed to be able to look past her appearance and see into who she really was; though she figured that might be _because_ he literally couldn't see her.

"Annie, are you having an ADD thing?" Michelle asked, looking at the girl curiously. "Because Megan with Brody should be hilarious to everyone, and you haven't even snickered."

The girl looked around, shaking herself out of her stupor.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" the freshman probed, leaning forward to absorb every nuance.

Annie decided to tell the girls: they were her friends, and maybe they'd have some ideas.

"You remember that guy—Hayden—who sat with us at lunch last week?" She asked.

"The blin—I mean blonde boy?" Caroline asked, and Annie nodded, causing the other girls to mirror her in agreement. She could see the flashes of wincing in their eyes, however, and knew they were all remembering the mess of an incident from before.

"Well, afterwards, he told me that we were too different and we shouldn't be friends anymore," the brunette sighed. "I told him he was wrong, but he won't listen, and he's been ignoring me for the past week." She looked earnestly at the other girls. "I want to make this up to him—I really think we could be friends," _and maybe something more_, she thought to herself.

"If you really want to be his friend, then I say don't give up yet," Caroline advised from her seat. "Sometimes relationships have their rough spots, but you'll never know what could have been unless you keep trying." She glanced over at Katie as she spoke; the girl still hadn't forgiven her.  
>"I agree," Katie added, causing the brunette freshman to look up hopefully. "But I think it's important to make sure you stay honest, trustworthy, and make sure you don't meddle in their personal business." She sent a glare across the table, making her former best friend sink into a fresh wave of guilt over the whole debacle.<p>

The group eyed the blonde and brunette, but brushed it off as Michelle spoke up. "I don't know Annie—not to point out the obvious, but you _are_ different—maybe _too_ different." The Cheerio shrugged. "It might be better for you to just let him go."

Nina shook her head. "I disagree," she countered. "Friendships come from everywhere—you don't have to be clones to get along. Don't push too hard, but if you tried to show him that you aren't so different..." The girl smiled reassuringly. "Maybe if you start small—try making an effort to step into _his_ world before trying to bring him back into yours."

Annie nodded. "Okay," she said. "Anything else?"

Michelle snickered. "Try working on laughing like a normal person." Annie reached across the table and smacked her friend. "All right fine! Just try being yourself, or whatever those after-school specials say."

The sophomore rolled her eyes; she had some special friends alright.

Just then a flurry of students walked into the cafeteria, and Lindsay Erne rushed over and whispered into Michelle's ear.

The freshman's eyes widened in shock and she turned to the group. "Stassi," she gasped.

Dalton watched Wally and Roxie silently communicating all through lunch. He watched every arching eyebrow, every shy smile—everything. Stassi was gone, and while Crash and Coby babbled about the upcoming game, the blonde sophomore found himself fighting the urge to leap across the table and bash his friend's smug brains in.

When the bell rang, he sidled up next to the tiny brunette, whispering, "Hey, can I talk to you a sec?"

The girl looked over to Wally, then back to Dalton and nodded.

The two hung back as they walked slowly through the hallway.

"Look, I know I screwed up with the Booty Camp thing," he told her. He continued as she remained silent. "And I should have told you about the whole Stassi thing, but it happened so fast—"

"I know," came the whispered reply. Dalton stared at her in shock as she continued. "I saw you two—at BreadstiX." She paused, looking down as her face blushed scarlet at the confession.

"What were you doing at BreadstiX?" the blonde asked.

"It's personal," Roxie replied vaguely; she wasn't about to admit that she spent four nights a week bussing tables at a restaurant to help supplement her family's income.

The sophomore, meanwhile, automatically assumed she was there on a _date_, and felt his heart drop in his chest. "Well, whatever you saw—" he began.

"Is none of my business," she cut him off. "I agree." She took a step away from him, working hard to avert her eyes. "I need to go."

"Wait, Rox," he argued, grabbing her arm to keep her from scurrying away. "Let me explain."

"You don't need to Dalton," she countered. "Stassi Moran is pretty, and popular, and you two make sense together. It's like you said: it's none of my business who you date."

She shook her arm loose, murmuring a quick goodbye and darting off before the sophomore could get out, "But _I_ never said that…"

Meanwhile, a sizeable crowd was gathering in the hallway as Figgins and Jennifer Dalton made their way through the masses.

Hayley sidled up next to the wall and looked out at the scene.

"Hayley Montenegro!" the principal's accent rang out, and the sophomore found herself surprised at the tone for the first time in her troublemaking career.

The streaked brunette stepped forward. "What's up Fig-dizzle?" she asked.

"An anonymous tip has revealed you to be the culprit behind the attack on Ms. Johnson," Mr. Figgins said, ignoring the nickname and stepping up to her locker. "I warned you that such shenanigans would lead to an automatic expulsion."

"Wait a second, Mr. Figgins," Liam called out, stepping to the girl's aid. "What was the tip?"

"A source has revealed that she observed incriminating documents in Ms. Montenegro's locker," the principal informed them, gesturing for the janitor to continue opening the girl's door.

"No way," Hayley said—she hadn't even written up plans for that prank, and the only way someone would have "observed" such crap would have been if they'd put it in there. "You can't possibly believe—"

"You little thug!" the blonde Cheerio yelled from her safe place behind the principal. "This is going to prove once and for all what a little miscreant you are." She reached into the locker, between two textbooks, and pulled out a manila folder, handing it to Figgins.

"Just happened to know where to look?" Hayley snorted, but she wasn't feeling good about this. As obvious as a set up this seemed to be, the principal seemed to be itching for an excuse to expel her, and that wasn't going to bode well for her.

"Mr. Figgins, I think we all know what that is," Jennifer stated smugly.

"An empty folder," the principal replied with a frown, showing the paper to the girl behind him critically. "Jennifer, your friend's anonymous tip was obviously some sort of ruse."

The Cheerio's face flushed red with fury as her jaw dropped. "No," she asserted fervently. "That was the best information possible—_she_ must have moved it," she accused, pointing at Hayley. "Search her!"

"Ms. Johnson," Figgins replied. "We do not go around randomly searching our student body for the committing of crimes. I gave you the benefit of the doubt on this tip; from now on, we will not skip steps and pin accusations upon young people without proof."

"But there _was_ proof!" the blonde insisted, stomping her foot petulantly as the their peers scoffed and moved onward to their classes. She glared at Hayley. "You are _so_ not getting away from this Hurricane," she snapped before whirling away.

The brunette didn't know exactly what had just happened as she continued to class, but she was still in the clear and Jennifer Johnson looked like an idiot, so it seemed like a good day.

Caroline walked quietly next to Teddy as he, Liam, and Andrew discussed their next move for their film. She felt the junior squeeze her hand, and she looked up to see him smiling in reassurance at her.

She tried to return the expression, but the look seemed to get lost on her face. Katie refused to answer her calls last night; refused to look at her during class; refused to acknowledge any part of her existence. The brunette had tried everything from voicemails to notes to cornering her in the locker room, but she couldn't seem to convey to the blonde that she'd just been trying to help.

"You okay?" Ever the amazing boyfriend, Teddy had been sympathetic to her plight since she'd shown up this morning for school, and offered his own group to temporarily replace her friends until the fight blew over.

"Yeah," Caroline replied with a shrug. "I just wish she would let me explain, you know? I really was trying to help." She sighed. "It's not my fault Dylan's a jerk."

"Just give her some time to process," Teddy suggested. "She'll get there."

"Maybe she'll be able to process," Liam interjected from his place on the end. "But we won't unless we talk about where we're going with this arc and how we're going to be able to edit it with the crap in the AV facility."

"I told you Li," Andrew retorted. "We can borrow Bailey's—"

"Over Bailey's dead body, if I recall correctly," Liam said. "You remember how that one worked out last year?"

"But Teddy wasn't there last year," Andrew argued. "Maybe he could—"

"I hang out with you guys too much," Teddy countered. "She'd totally know." His eyes lit up in inspiration. "But what if we asked Bert and Ernie to do it for us?"

"Ask the competition?" Liam repeated skeptically.

"We are on pretty good terms," Andrew said slowly.

"Not that good," the lean boy refuted, shaking his head. "They wouldn't want to jeopardize their own chances."

"What if I asked?" Caroline spoke up, and the three boys turned to her skeptically. "I just mean—Teddy and I just started…_dating_, and well, Michelle is friends with Lindsay, so I could probably convince her to call in a favor, and she probably wouldn't realize who I was getting it for until it was too little too late. Right?"

The boys looked at each other, grins slowly spreading on their faces. "Teddy," Liam said. "I think you've got yourself a winner there," causing the straw-colored blonde to blush even as he squeezed the freshman's hand happily. "Okay Care," the sophomore continued. "We'll get you a list of equipment, and you talk to Michelle and Ernie—see what you can do."

"Okay," the brunette replied, smiling as she ducked her head.

"We've so got this in the bag," Andrew proclaimed, and all three boys bumped fists, adjusted their glasses, then did a strange group hand motion that Caroline hadn't really figured out yet, but still made her smile. "We're going to bring the school to its knees."

"Hey look, Austin—it's the Ménage e Fags," a voice called from behind them, and the four turned to see Austin Harrison and Matthew Vargus chucking slushies into their faces. "Who's on their knees now, losers?" they asked with a laugh as they strolled away.

Katie watched her somewhat-estranged best friend and teammates wince at the attack, then Andrew nudging Liam as he muttered some scathing remarks to Caroline, who nodded in agreement. Her eyes followed as they made their way down the hall toward the bathroom, where Caroline followed them inside so they all could clean themselves off.

Things were going to get worse—with Medusa scheming in the shadows and Jennifer Johnson going off like shrapnel, the promise of it hung in the air around her. She may not be on good terms with Caroline now, but she knew that was bound to blow over soon. And as for her teammates, the last thing she wanted was for them to be caught in a showdown against the top of the socially privileged.

The blonde gazed around the corridor at the current of students passing her by: she was nothing but a rock in the stream, to be worn against until she shifted either further downstream or outward toward the banks.

And what other choice was there for them?

"I thought you wanted to work on our project today," Ashwin commented as he watched Emma finish her combination and sit down on the stage with a sigh. She looked at him guiltily, and he shrugged, "Not that we can't finish it some other time, but you've got the routine down. You of all people should appreciate taking some time between rehearsals and final performances to clear your head." He smiled reassuringly. "You'll only end up psyching yourself out."

"Actually, I wanted to get you alone for a minute," the brunette replied, shifting her gaze to her hands. "You know, without a class to be distracted by."

The boy smirked, cocking an eyebrow as he shifted closer to his girlfriend. "I like the sound of that," he said, cupping her chin and pulling her into a kiss. "Consider me completely undistracted."

Emma returned the kiss briefly, but then pulled away and sighed. "I've been thinking."  
>"Too much," her Indian counterpart countered, sliding closer to her, but refraining from leaning in again.<p>

"And the thing is…I think we should break up," she finished, unable to look in her best friend's eyes as she spit out the sentence.

There was a long silence, and she finally looked up to see Ashwin looking unaffected.

"Ash?" she said.

"No," the boy stated simply, shooting her a critical look.

"No?"

Ashwin locked eyes with the slightly confounded girl and nodded. "I don't know what's going on in your head, but I'm not going to let you freak out and break up over something stupid that we'll forget about in a couple days. I won't let us be high school fodder again."

"Ashwin—"

"What? Because we've had a couple fights?" he insisted, tilting his heads and gesturing outside of the auditorium. "All couples clash Emms, and, last time I checked, even with those, I can still count our spats in the last two years on one hand."

"Jesus Ashwin, it's not that," the girl retorted, her eyes tearing up as she fought the hurt that she could feel emanating from the boy.

"Then what? You want to run off with some guy? Brown just not doing it for you anymore?" She let a tear slip at his words, and he suddenly dropped his antagonistic reproach, putting his arms around her in remorse. "Oh God; Emms, I'm sorry—I suck."

"No," the brunette replied, sniffing. "I get it. You always were awful with change."

The boy let go, using his thumb to lightly brush away the second tear that threatened to escape. "You really want this?" he asked, and she nodded. "That blows."

Emma laughed softly. "Look Ash, I want to explain, because I feel like you need to see what I see." Her ex looked at her curiously, and she continued, "When you first joined Glee, and you were dancing with Nina, you looked amazing…happy. Like you two belonged together."

"Come on—I was dancing for you Emms," he tried to counter.

She shook her head. "It wasn't just then—it was when you were practicing yesterday too. I saw the two of you dancing in here alone, and you know what I thought? I don't _ever_ remember you looking at me like that. The chemistry between the two of you was off the charts."

Ashwin put up his hand. "Nina and I dance well together, sure, but I don't like her like _that_—"

"And that's what makes it even worse. The fact that you can look more in love with some random stranger than with me, it just makes the last two years look like a joke."

"Emms, please: I _do_ love you—"

"But are you _in love_ with me, Ashwin? Because, honestly, I'm not sure I am. I spent the last two days thinking about us, and I can't help but wonder if maybe we've just been holding onto each other this whole time because we're afraid to let go. That maybe, when we were fighting last week and I missed having you around, it wasn't you so much as just missing having a boyfriend to keep up the appearance of having everything I'm supposed to." She smiled apologetically at the dark-skinned sophomore, and her eyes brimmed once more. "Can you honestly say you've never thought the same thing?"

Ashwin opened his mouth automatically, but upon feeling the intensity of her tear-stained gaze, reconsidered. "Emma, you're my best friend. Whatever we are, I don't want you to doubt for a second that you were anything less to me."

"I know, and maybe that's why it was so easy all this time—but I want something more, for me and for you. I want to find someone who _I_ have amazing chemistry with, and maybe takes a little more work to make it work."

He chuckled and nodded sadly, pulling her close again for what he wondered would be the last time until who knows when. Emma was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he didn't want to wreck her chances for anything she wanted.

"I hope you don't think this means I'm going to go and shack up with Nina Grannis now," he teased gently as they walked toward the exit. "Because seriously? Not in a million years."

Dylan waited in front of the Music Room anxiously, finally spotting Katie, and though distracted, for once she was alone. He darted over to her and gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Katherine Bennett," he told her sincerely, not allowing any quaver into his tone. "I need to talk to you."

"Dylan, I—"

"No," the freshman interrupted, his hair tussling from side to side as he jerked his head roughly. "I really need to say this, and if I don't do it now there may never be another chance." He took a deep breath. "I wasn't really being honest last week about loving Twizzlers and criminology and stuff; I just wanted it to look like we had something in common so you'd give me a chance—"  
>"I know," Katie told him. "Caroline told me she played matchmakeover-er, and it's okay."

"No, it's not," the shaggy brunette rejoined. "Because the whole point was to get to know you, and have you get to know me, and how would that have happened if I just lied and said I liked everything you did?"

He paused, then began again. "Here's the truth: this," he gestured to his oversized cargo pants and loose-fitting long-sleeved shirt, "is how I dress. It's not cool or trendy or really practical for dancing, but I try to make it work."

Dylan smiled. "I'm a Theater Geek," he told her proudly. "I started acting when I was three, and I even did a local television commercial for Lima Hard Warehouse when I was four and a half. I hold the current winning streak in Chess Club for the last decade. I do like Sherlock Holmes, but I think CSI and criminology shows are stiff and a little over-the-top. With that in mind, I'm a horror film fanatic, and follow the rules to the letter as best as I can. I sometimes have family stuff that comes up and I can't explain it in a way that doesn't make my home life sound pathetic, so I won't even try; but I really like you Katie, and I have for a really long time." He inhaled loudly, having all but run out of air in his rambling, and took the blonde's hand earnestly. "I promise if you give me a second chance I will make it up to you."

"Dylan, I would give you a second chance in a heartbeat," she told him, and his heart lifted a moment. However, her eyes turned sad as she continued, "But Carter Macy has asked me to be his girlfriend, and last period I told him yes."

The boy's face went from disappointed to horrified as he processed the information, and Katie pulled him farther from the door before he could say anything. "He's promised to call off the slushie attacks from the Jocks if I just date him for a little while," she explained quietly. "His sister is coming home for her wedding, and his parents are apparently big on fifties home values. It's something I have to do for an indefinite period, but you have to promise you won't tell a soul about this." Her blue eyes pierced through his green ones, and he couldn't help but nod in agreement.

She gently held his hand, smiling at the tiny gesture. "Thank you Dylan," she told him sincerely. "For being honest."

He nodded, and watched as she made her way back toward rehearsals, feeling his heart chip into smaller pieces.

Ashwin stood alone next to Brad as Emma began her contemporary piece, looking wistful as he began to sing, _You got to leave me now_

_You got to go alone  
>You got to chase a dream, one that's all your own<br>Before it slips away _

He watched her fly across the room, her freestyle telling the story between them, not of their own love and passion, but of the fight within herself as she struggled to make a hard choice. _When you're flyin' high_

_Take my heart along _

_I'll be the harmony to every lonely song _

_That you learn to play  
><em>

_When you're soarin' through the air_, he intoned watching her spin across the room

_I'll be your solid ground _

_Take every chance you dare _

_I'll still be there _

_When you come back down _

_When you come back down_

Dylan sat in the back row, keeping Katie in his peripheral vision as she watched the sophomore's performance.

_I'll keep lookin' up, _the freshman told her_, awaitin' your return _

_My greatest fear will be that you will crash and burn _

_And I won't feel your fire_, he sang as Emma fell to the ground and dipped and bowed dramatically and gracefully

_I'll be the other hand that always holds the line _

_Connectin' in between your sweet heart and mine _

_I'm strung out on that wire_

Together, Ashwin and Dylan harmonized their song, _And I'll be on the other end_

_To hear you when you call _

_Angel, you were born to fly, If you get too high _

_I'll catch you when you fall _

_I'll catch you when you fall_

Stassi wasn't watching anything: all she could remember was Nikki's look of disbelief and disappointment when she explained that she hadn't been able to gain access to Hayley's locker in time. The brunette wasn't sure if her friend had really bought it (although the alternative was so surreal it was likely impossible to conceive by any who hadn't witnessed it), but there was no mistake in the irritated huff as her best friend stood and exited the room, practically hissing at the other girl "You picked the exact wrong time to go soft on me, A."

The Cheerio picked at her freshly manicured nails: she wasn't sure what she was doing, and she may have just lost her best friend in the mess she'd made. And as Little Miss Perfect pranced in front of them, all Stassi could see was Nikki walking away from her.

_When you're soarin' through the air_, Ashwin continued as Emma finished her routine

_I'll be your solid ground _

Dylan joined in with him again, watching the blonde sigh as she worked to keep a smile masking her face, _Take every chance you dare _

_I'll still be there _

_When you come back down _

_When you come back down_

Sue sat behind her desk and stared at the Cheerio fiercely.  
>"I'm extremely disappointed in you, CheerAsian," she told the Captain. "While I expect the lesser Cheerios to fail me in their attempts to adjust my chess set, I had put more faith in you." She shook her head in displeasure. "Failure, Hardy, is for kids at fat camp, and while you could stand to shed a few L. B.'s, that is not going to be an allowance we're making. Apparently we misgauged the weak link in Schuester's oil factor of singing misfits. Perhaps it's time we ditch the subtlety of expulsion and move on to permanent social annihilation." The blonde grinned wickedly as she handed the junior a folder. The girl looked inside curiously, then gazed back up at her coach in amazement.<p>

"Let's bring out the big guns," Sue told Medusa, and the two smiled. "Schuester, you and your cholesterol-infused locks are going down like a fast-food grease fire."

**So that was it! Hope you enjoyed!**


	21. Leslie Part 1

_**So here's what you missed from last time on Glee: **_

_** Dalton Johnson is super popular, but he still joins New Directions. However, he isn't terribly reliable for PR appearances because he's going to great lengths to keep his twin sister, Cheerio Mean Girl Jennifer, from finding out since she's apparently got a huge secret on him.**_

_** Quinn Fabray's little sister is Caroline, and like big sis she's got confidence in spades, but since she's not a Cheerio but **_**is**_** a Gleek, Head Cheerio Nikki and Dalton's sister (yeah, **_**that**_** sister) aren't interested in sharing their spot on the ladder.**_

_**Katie made a deal with Carter that she'd pretend to date him if he kept the other jocks from picking on the Gleeks, but she still can't stand him; but on the plus side she confides all of this to Dylan and now they have something to talk about.**_

_** Stassi and Hayley are still fighting, and still kissing—seriously, what up with that?**_

_** Liam, Andrew, and Teddy are all huge AV geeks, and are determined to make an awesome documentary for an independent film festival. **_

_** Annie still likes blind sophomore Hayden, but her friends have pointed out she might want to try to get to know him a little better before throwing him to the wolves that is the general WMHS population.**_

_** Meanwhile, Emma and Ashwin were the perfect super couple, but looking great on paper didn't apply to the changes that seemed to take place to both of them recently, so they decided that even though they were best friends they weren't going to be boyfriend/girlfriend anymore.**_

_** And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

**A/N: so sorry about the stretch of silence—co-writers Caroline Idina Fabray and ray4ruffles came up with huge writer's block (you wouldn't think between the two of us it was possible, but these things happen). But we're back now, so everything's okay.**

**A/A/N: Song featured is Johnny Cash's "A Boy Named Sue"**

It was a crisp autumn day as a pair of gold kitten heels hit the pavement of William McKinley High School's parking lot. The girl pressed her hands down her pencil skirt, attempting to smooth out the invisible wrinkles as she inhaled deeply, then began making her way toward the building.

As she reached the dumpsters, Katie Bennet cleared her throat loudly, drawing the attention of a group of jocks tossing a poor kid into the bin.

The majority of the boys, after a quick glance, returned to their torture, but Carter Macy stepped away from the others and jogged toward her, murmuring a quick excuse to his buddies.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked him quietly as they walked toward the entrance.

"Uh, yeah," he replied. "I said I'd call off the guys on your Gleetards, but we've got an image to maintain. It's called a hair-archy."

"It's _hierarchy_," she corrected him irately, wanting to slam her head against a wall for agreeing to do this in the first place. "So what's the plan?"

"My sister comes to town this Thursday; the wedding's in two weeks," he informed her. "You show up, you don't say anything stupid, and your friends don't have to worry about slushie facials from my guys for a while."

They stepped into the hallway together and Katie looked around at her peers. "What about during school?"

Carter looked at her quizzically. "What about it?"

"Do we tell people we're friends? We're dating?" she clarified.

"God no," he spat, his expression sickened. "You think I want to be known as the guy who hangs out with the losers from Homo Explosion?" He looked at her incredulously. "Look, you just hang out with your people, and I'll hang out with mine, okay?"

With that he turned back to the parking lot, probably to go harass some other poor underclassman, and Katie muttered, "Best idea I've heard all day."

"First day as a couple not going so well?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned to see Dylan walking shyly forward, and she smiled and waved.

"God, I think he's actually worse up close," she laughed, and they began walking down the hall toward her locker. "I swear, I don't know why I agreed to do this."

"Because you're a really nice, selfless person," he told her, reddening as she looked at him with a shy smile.

"Thanks," she replied, turning her head to her locker to look busy with the combination until her face returned to its normal color. "I guess it's not so bad though," she continued. "He doesn't want to be seen with me at school—he just wants to pretend we don't even know each other."

Facing her back, Dylan shook his head in disbelief: if _he_ were the guy dating Katie Bennett, he'd probably announce it over the speaker, put up posters—maybe hire someone with a spotlight to follow them around.

Katie turned to look at him just then, so he quickly nodded his head in agreement with her assessment. He watched as the boy in question entered the school with his buddies and they strutted down the hall. Carter glanced at her a moment before casting a menacing glare at some poor boy ten feet away.

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes, causing her gaze to shift to a gaggle of Cheerios plus one making their way down the hall. She and Caroline met eyes for a moment before the girls passed her by.

"You two still fighting?" the shaggy-haired boy asked. Katie nodded. "You know, I don't know what's going on with you guys, but you're both miserable." He glanced at the retreating forms. "Assuming she didn't destroy your life, maybe you could give her a break?"

Katie didn't say anything, because while she could have argued last week that Caroline might have in fact possibly destroyed her chance at happiness with Dylan, now—well, wasn't Dylan standing here, talking to her at this very moment? Yes, they were just friends, but she still felt they were getting close: she'd even told him her huge secret about Carter.

"Maybe you're right," she said to him thoughtfully. She touched his shoulder softly, then made a quick pirouette as she shut her locker and raced after her friends.

The bell for lunch finally rang, and Jennifer raced through the halls, blonde hair flying as she desperately sought out the Queen Bee of the school. She didn't even acknowledge that loser Stassi as she made her way out of an empty classroom, simply barreling through her as she spotted Nikki walking ten feet away.

The girl slowed, taking a quick breath to compose herself as she caught up to the other, matching her stride with a smile and "Nikki, hi. So, my parents are going out of town and I was thinking of having a party this weekend—"

The rest of her sentence was stuck in her throat as she caught the flash of fury in her Captain's eyes as they turned on her. Jennifer's steps stumbled to a stop, flinching under the gaze and terrified about the wrath she imagined was about to be unleashed.

The next moment, however, the Asian girl's face composed itself, smirking in deviance. She took ahold of the sophomore and led her to the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind her.

"Nikki?" the younger girl asked in terror. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh Jennifer," the Captain replied, sighing as she clasped her hand on the Cheerio's shoulder. "In so many ways." The rich girl said nothing, so she continued, "As you know Jenn, I'm in the middle of a sort of…minor dispute with my former right hand. A sort of uprising that simply needs to be quashed. And I've been searching for loyal, exemplary followers to help my cause."

"I'm extremely loyal," the blonde insisted. "I would never be caught _dead_ supporting that loser Fabray, or having anything to do with Schue's Loser Brady Bunch. You can count on me, Nikki."

The other girl pressed her lips together before her expression turned into a sad smile. "I wish I could, Jennifer—you would have made a powerful ally and friend." She clucked her tongue as she reached into her bag. "However, I'm afraid that there is a problem that questions your loyalties to the Cheerios." She handed the girl the folder she'd retrieved.

Jennifer looked in horror at the contents of the file. "No," she squeaked out, looking to the HBIC desperately. "You can't believe I ever was part of this."

"Weeks have gone by Jennifer, and I'm supposed to believe you _weren't_ aiding and abetting, if not actually involved?"

"No—no Nikki!" the girl all but sobbed hysterically. "I can fix this, I can talk to somebody—"

"I'm sorry, Jennifer, but at this stage we just can't afford any potential conflicts of interest," Nikki told her. "Until this nasty business is resolved, I simply can't support your position on the hierarchy."

With that, the dark-haired girl shot the blonde a saccharine sympathetic look and strolled out of the restroom.

Dalton sat with Roxie during lunch, reveling in their moment alone. It didn't happen much anymore: Wally recently seemed to get her non-communication, and as she became comfortable with him, he continually seemed to be hanging around. She didn't talk much around Wally (maybe because she didn't need to), but, without speaking badly of his friend, Dalton couldn't help but feel that he was running out of time.

"So, how was Art?" he asked, knowing that it was the girl's favorite class and one of the easiest ways to get her to talk.

Roxie smiled softly, swallowing her bite of fettuccini as she nodded. "We're working on pop art this week," she told him. "The colors and eccentricity are fun."

"It must remind you of fashion," he commented, feeling proud of himself while he watched her grin grow as she nodded, reaching over to her bag.

"I've actually got some sketches I put together—" she began, but a loud stomping distracted them both.

"I can't believe you!" Jennifer screamed at her brother, throwing the folder in front of him. "I just thought you were _gay_—then I could have just had you wait until college to be a fag. But this?"

Dalton opened the folder in puzzlement, his eyes going wide in surprise when the paper on top was a photo of him in Glee, smiling as he stood frozen in mid-stride and mouth open in song.

"And as if that wasn't enough—being an utter loser with those freaks—you had to be with _her_?"

The ash blonde opened his mouth to protest—the whole school knew that he and Stassi had been dating, why would that have caused any more trouble than it did last week?—but Jennifer slammed her hand down on another picture, pointing furiously at her brother standing by the door of a classroom, face exceptionally close to that of a brunette in trendy vintage clothes…

"Mini-Quinn, Dalton?" she demanded lividly, pointing again at the glossy paper. "You could have had someone great, one of the elite, like Nikki Hardy, but instead you decided to slum it with Mini-Quinn?" She huffed. "What? You realized you want to experience the joy of being someone's Baby Daddy in high school?"

"Hey," Wally cut in, as he, Coby, Crash, and Ashwin made their way to the table. "Let's cool this down. What's the problem Jenn?"

Jennifer's eyes glared at everyone around her as she continued to unleash without restraint at her brother. "You've ruined me—Nikki's never going to look at me the same way again; none of them will," she cried miserably. "All I've ever asked was for you to be my big brother and look out for me, the way I _always_ do for you."

Wally watched the wretched expression on the blonde's face and sensed trouble. "Hey," he said lowly as he crossed over to the Cheerio. "Whatever is going on, I'm sure that's not true." The sophomore sniffled as he wrapped an arm around her. "You've got all the staying power of ten Cheerios, Jenn," he told her. "I'm sure you can win everyone over again just fine without Dalt."

"Yeah, until she opens her mouth again," Coby told Ashwin under his breath. Unfortunately, not quietly enough, as the Cheerio's eyes flashed up at the boys again and she stepped away from the hypnotic embrace of Walter Ryan Devlin.

"You've destroyed everything I have ever wanted in this world," she told him, and Dalton heard the desperation in her voice, saw the recklessness in her eyes, and wished like hell they were either alone or he could simply knock her unconscious, because he realized what was coming. "All to be a loser? Well fine: you, _LESLIE DALTON JOHNSON_, can go ahead and be the biggest _gloser_ in McKinley High School."

A sudden hush came over the room, and Jennifer turned to address the crowd. "That's right!" she shouted maliciously. "His real name is _Leslie_! He should have been a loser from day one!"

Her twin's face turned crimson as the cafeteria erupted into whispers and stares and pointing and…he stood up and ran, not even acknowledging his sister or his friends as he left the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

Roxie bravely glared at the girl, now flushed over her impulsive act, though attempting to stay spiteful. She stood and began to follow after her friend, with the boys quick on her heels.

Only Coby acknowledged the Cheerio, stopping to scoff, "Did you seriously just say _Gloser_?" before running after the others.

"My life is over," Dalton said numbly as the group sat in the Music Room. Everyone was watching him in concern, as if the boy they'd thought was untouchable by the social ladder was actually as fragile as a china doll.

Roxie put her hand on his shoulder, but he maintained a vacant stare. "I'm serious—I didn't make it thirty seconds without getting harassed today: I clocked it."

"It'll be okay man," Ashwin told him from a couple chairs over, and Emma beside him nodded in agreement.

"Really Dalton," she added. "It's bad today, but I bet everyone will forget by tomor—well, the end of the week, right?" she corrected when she noticed people staring at her skeptically.

Michelle felt it was her up to her, the most knowledgeable in the trends of the school, to speak up. "I don't know you guys," she said from behind Caroline. "Not to be Negative Nancy, but this is a big deal. Outting him as not only having a girl name, but being in Glee? The backlash could be bad."

"God, it's a _name_ guys," Stassi spoke up in exacerbation. "I mean, yeah, your parents must have either really hated you or missed your Little Dalton when you were born, but it's not like you have webbed feet or a Rachel Berry fetish like some losers at this school."

"Amen," Annie agreed quietly.

"Stassi," the poor boy said suddenly, jerking out of his traumatized state. "Did you do this? You blackmailed me, and then told her anyways?"

The junior looked shocked and surprisingly insulted. "What?"

"You blackmailed him Typecast?" Hayley mocked. "And here I thought you could have _anyone you wanted_."

"Shut up Trickle," the Cheerio snapped. "Just because it's easier to blackmail a guy doesn't mean I don't have the skills to hook anyone at this school. As opposed to the multitudes of people who you couldn't pay to hang around _your_ Joan Jett-posing ass."

"Seriously Stase—you told Jennifer?" Liam spoke up, steering back to the actual issue. "What—it's not bad enough to have her hate every person she knows is on this team because of your Nikki Attachment Disorder: you need Bimbo Barbie to make everyone else miserable too?"

"Whoa, back it up there," the Cheerio countered. "I didn't tell her anything—I don't know how she found out, but I sure as hell wasn't the one to spill the beans."

"Oh yeah? Then who was?" Everett demanded.

"Watch it, Garfunkle, before I show you just how troubled I can make your waters," she threatened, staring down the suddenly tongue-tied teammate.

"Guys, guys!" Mr. Schuester finally called out from in front of them. "It doesn't matter now who did what—we've just got to help Dalton move on and make the best of it. With that in mind, I think I've got this week's assignment." He began to write, and _What's in a Name?_ appeared on the white board.

"For this week, I want you guys to go out and look at songs that are gender-neutral," he told them.

"You want us to find a song about Hermaphrodites?" Annie asked.

The class stared at her, and Will corrected, "No, Annie—I want you to pick songs with names that could be applied to guys or girls."

"Leslie is _not_ a guy name," Dalton muttered angrily.

"You know what?" Dylan spoke up, standing next to the teacher. "As a gender-neutrally named guy myself, I think I know exactly which song sums up this entire situation." He nodded to the jazz band, and they began to play.

Dylan grinned and began, _My daddy left home when I was three _

_And he didn't leave much to ma and me _

_Just this old guitar and an empty bottle of booze. _

He walked over to Everett and put his hand on his shoulder, _Now, I don't blame him cause he run and hid _

_But the meanest thing that he ever did  
>Was before he left, he went and named me "Sue."<em>

Dylan continued as he weaved between the seats, _Well, he must o' thought that is quite a joke  
>And it got a lot of laughs from a' lots of folk,<br>It seems I had to fight my whole life through. _

Annie stood and laughed as he approached her, _Some gal would giggle and I'd get red_, he sang as he twirled her around

_And some guy'd laugh and I'd bust his head_, he pointed at Liam, who put his hands up in forfeit

_I tell ya, life ain't easy for a boy named "Sue."_

Dylan made his way back to the front, _Well, it was Gatlinburg in mid-July  
>And I just hit town and my throat was dry,<br>I thought I'd stop and have myself a brew.  
>At an old saloon on a street of mud,<br>There at a table, dealing stud,  
>Sat the dirty, mangy dog that named me "Sue."<em> he sang, pointing at Everett 

The junior stood up and he and Ashwin began a country dancing duel of sorts while Dylan continued, _I tell ya, I've fought tougher men _

_But I really can't remember when,  
>He kicked like a mule and he bit like a crocodile.<br>I heard him laugh and then I heard him cuss,  
>He went for his gun and I pulled mine first<em>, as Ashwin knocked over the other boy  
><em>He stood there lookin' at me and I saw him smile<em>.

Everett stood and he and Ashwin began some weird quickstep thing behind him.

_And he said: "Son, this world is rough  
>And if a man's gonna make it, he's gotta be tough<br>And I knew I wouldn't be there to help ya along.  
>So I give ya that name and I said goodbye<br>I knew you'd have to get tough or die _  
><em>And it's the name that helped to make you strong."<em>

Dylan looked from one boy to the other,_ I got all choked up and I threw down my gun _

_And I called him my pa, and he called me his son_, he sang as the three hugged and pushed away from each other

He looked at Dalton as he continued, _And I came away with a different point of view. _

_And I think about him, now and then, _

_Every time I try and every time I win, _

_And if I ever have a son, I think I'm gonna name him…_  
>The entire team shouted together, <em>Bill or George! Anything but Sue!<em>

Dylan raised his hands, and Ashwin and Everett high-fived him while the entire class burst into applause.

"Great job guys, that was perfect!" Mr. Schue laughed.

Dalton sat miserably in his chair.

Tuesday came, and Dalton was feeling the effects of his given name from every angle—you would have thought everyone at school hated him for all the flak he was getting. The Cheerios couldn't look at him without a mean spattering of giggles; the Jocks had taken to calling him Leslie (obviously), and asking if he never played football because he always wanted to try out for the cheerleading squad; even some of the braver wannabes were making pretty vicious jabs.

"When did I become the most hated guy at this school?" he asked Coby as they walked through the halls.

"You're not the most hated guy," his friend assured him. "You're still Richie Rich, the coolest guy here. You've just got a flaw now." He stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the club."

Dalton chuckled and took the junior's hand. At that exact moment, some Hockey Jock yelled out, "Coby, I thought you were gay—when did you get a girlfriend?"

Coby scoffed, "Wow; did it take you all day to think up that one?"

"Nope," the idiot replied. "I've had it since second period." The Neanderthals laughed and continued down the hall.

"You know what is weird though," Dalton commented as they continued to class. "The football team."

"They said something clever?"

"No," the sophomore replied. "That's the weird thing—they haven't said anything. It's been almost twenty-four hours, and not a single slushie or insult thrown my way." He looked at the brunette. "Did you do that?"

The husky boy laughed. "Seriously Burnsie? Like I have that kind of sway?" He laughed again and clasped his friend on the shoulder. "I don't know—maybe your ex Stassi pulled some strings." The boy shrugged. "She's got that kind of clout, I'd think."

Dalton sighed. "I don't know," he answered. "I just hope this hell ends soon."

Stassi had been in a sour mood all day. Talking to Nikki yesterday had been infuriating: listening to her friend talk down to her like she was a child. Throw in the Gleeks treating her like she was a narc and she'd fallen into a slump, picking at her newly done nails and spending the break out on the track doing laps to take care of the nausea she felt, probably from that extra quarter of Luna Bar she'd had during Chemistry.

She'd just changed back into her Cheerios uniform, slicking her hair back into a high pony, when a locker slammed shut behind her. The junior whirled around to see Hayley watching her with a devious smirk.

"What do you want?" she snapped at the sophomore, turning back to her own locker to finish packing it up.

"Nothing," the streaked maverick replied, a gloat in her tone. "I just wanted to see what it's like."

"What? To be a creepy groupie stalker?" Stassi retorted, glancing over her shoulder.

"To be so desperate to make someone jealous that you have to blackmail a guy," Hayley corrected with a smirk. "Which didn't work, by the way. I really could care less about your fake relationships."

"God you are like water to a sponge in your self-absorption," the Cheerio commented. "The purposes to which I used Dalton had nothing to do with you—why would they? You pretty much rank up there with less than nothing in my book."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you pick the one popular guy who just happens to be in Glee, where I am? Unless you really were just biding your time to dump it on Cheer Bimbo and ruin her and Dalton's life. I mean, I wouldn't put it past you, but that's kind of bitchy, even for you…"

Stassi slammed her locker shut and strode over to where the girl stood in her skinny jeans and strategically ripped tee. "This is the second time you've accused me of hiding from my actions, Drizzle," she accused heatedly. "And the second time you were wrong. I told you: when I'm responsible for a mess, I step forward."  
>Hayley continued to stare down the girl. "Then why date Dalton? Why not just screw some random Football dick?"<p>

The Cheerio smirked. "Because if you want something, you're better off finding someone to control than compromise with."

"Oh come on, admit it, Ms. Perfect Control Freak. You kissed me—you have a thing for a chick and it kills you."

The other girl scoffed. "I may have kissed you, but I have no problem with my sexuality, whether it fits into high school norms or not. It may not be conventional, but I date people that make sense."

"And what does that make me?" the sophomore couldn't help but ask as the Armenian girl turned to walk away.

The question caused Stassi to pause, but she didn't turn back to the girl. She merely replied softly, "A complication." Her brown hair whipped around as she did, and she faced Hayley. "You're a loose cannon, Hayley, and that just doesn't fit in my world. _You_ don't belong."

She turned back to walk away, and Hayley watched her go with a mixture of anger and frustration that she somewhat understood, as well as sadness in something she couldn't.

Caroline was happy that she and Katie were friends again—it had been a long week without the bubbly blonde, and it hadn't been the same without her.

"So," the friend in question whispered, ducking her head closer during their lull in French class. "I really want to tell you a secret, but you've got to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Not a soul, I swear," her friend replied earnestly, drawing an "X" over the breast pocket of her jacket in affirmation.

"Well," Katie drew closer still, lowering her voice so the brunette had to strain to hear. "You know how I started dating someone last week?" Caroline nodded. "Did you hear that Carter Macy started dating someone?" She nodded again—Michelle had been lamenting about the lack of insider knowledge all yesterday.

The two girls stared at each other, and finally the brunette asked, "So? What's the secret?"

Katie stared at her in disbelief. "Seriously?" she asked. "_Think_ Care."

The brunette's face was half-scrunched in puzzlement when it suddenly went wide with clarity and revulsion. "What?" she hissed. "You're dating—?"

"Shhhh!" Katie hushed, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention.

Caroline collected herself just barely. "Please tell me this is some sick joke," she begged her friend. When the girl merely averted her eyes, the youngest Fabray continued, "Why would you date him? We _hate_ him."

"He's not…_so_ bad," she just managed to get out, and Caroline could have sworn that she had to force the words to leave her mouth.

"Not so bad? He's slushied us at least once a week for the last month." The girl couldn't help it: she fidgeted with the buttons of her homemade mod-jacket, which she'd worn, despite the fear of it being colored with corn syrup today. "He's ruined some of my best clothes, and he's a total jerk! Why would you betray me and yourself like this?"

The blonde's eyes flashed up at the mention of betrayal. "You know what Caroline?" she whispered heatedly. "You have no right to talk to me about betrayal or tell me who I can or can't date right now—not after what happened with Dylan."

Caroline couldn't help it: she huffed slightly. "If this is your normal type I think I'd rather you were with a loser like Dylan," she replied.

"Dylan's not a loser," Katie snapped. "And I don't think I want to talk about this anymore."

"Fine with me," the other retorted, turning back to her textbook.

When the bell rang, Caroline stood instantly, gathering her things and heading to the door where Michelle was waiting for her. The blonde hesitated a moment, then hurried after her friend before she reached the exit.

"You promised you wouldn't tell, right?" she quietly asked in a fearful tone.

Caroline sighed and smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Of course," she said, giving the girl a squeeze. The blonde exhaled with relief, and moved forward to greet the Cheerio.

The brunette continued under her breath, "Like I'd ever _want_ to bring this up."

"I just don't understand why he never told _us_," Coby said quietly while Nina mixed the concoction in their bowl. "I mean, right?"

His Home-Ec partner rolled her eyes, and Michelle leaned forward in front of them, propping her elbows on their table . "Seriously Coby?" she asked him. "If it were me, I would have legally changed my name years ago and sent subliminal messaging to make my sister forget." She whispered conspiratorially, "I heard the Hockey team slipped _a dress_ into his locker."

"It'll be okay," Katie said from her table across the aisle. "Everyone's bound to move onto something more interesting eventually, right?"

"Like what?" Michelle asked incredulously. "This is probably the juiciest thing I've heard in weeks. It's like giving a steak to hyenas: they'll never let go."

"Everyone has their secrets," Nina asserted, answering Coby's original query. "It's what keeps us safe from each other. I'm not surprised that Dalton didn't want us to know his."

"But we're his friends; his family—"

"Seriously Chubs?" The pale girl stopped stirring momentarily to arch her eyebrow at her partner. "You're saying this as the guy who still brings me home for special occasions under the guise of being your girlfriend?"

"You're parents think you have a girlfriend?" Michelle repeated, mouth open in shock. "But you're like the gayest kid at school!"

"It's not like I'm Kurt Hummel," the junior countered. "I wouldn't know Vera Wang from Walmart if my life depended on it; nor do I care."

"But why—?" Katie asked.

Coby sighed. "I've got a Jewish mother, expecting little Jewish grandbabies toddling around the house someday. I could not break it to her that it's not likely to happen."

"Because there's no such thing as adoption or surrogacy," Nina murmured as she molded the mixture into bars onto the pan.

"I just mean conventionally," the Jock argued. "You know, like normal Jewish families do."

"So you're just going to wait until you find a guy to marry to drop that bomb on your parents?" Katie guessed.

"That's the plan," Nina supplied, placing the health bars into the oven. "So that his boyfriend/husband can forever be compared to 'that nice foreign girl'." She rolled her eyes.

Michelle looked confused. "You're foreign?" she asked.

"Bulgarian, Michelle: you knew this." The older Cheerio watched the cogs spin in the petite girl's brain, reprocessing the information and nodding.

"So the point is it doesn't matter that Dalton didn't tell us," the blond concluded. "What matters is we're there for him in whatever way we can be as long as he needs us."

"Which means doing what?" the boy asked.

"We could out someone else's secret," Michelle suggested. "Like who Carter Macy is secretly dating—I'm going crazy with this lack of knowledge."

"How is that a better secret?" Coby asked.

"Because he's not saying," Michelle replied. "He's not publicizing it in any way—which means it's someone outside of his circle."

"Does it really matter?" Katie asked, trying to hide the worry in her tone.

"Of course it matters—finding out who Carter is dating will shift the spotlight away from Dalton, and onto someone that should be the focus of everyone's disgust. God, that guy's a jerk." Michelle glanced over to see her partner's progress on their muffins, then turned her attention back to the group. "No worries guys—I'm on the case. I will fix everything for Dalton; you'll see."

The others nodded indulgently, and segued to a different topic. However, Katie felt worried: if anyone could dig up her and Carter's secret, it'd be Michelle Harrison, and if her target was the idiot Jock, their secret may be out by tomorrow.

Will watched Emma as she sat on the couch watching TV. She looked so calm, so beautiful, with her glowing face and rounded belly.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You know Emma," he told her. "With the kid's assignment about names this week, maybe we should start really thinking seriously about what little Schue there is going to be when he gets out here."

Emma pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Hmmm," she said. "I admit, I've been thinking about this for several months, but nothing seems to fit right."

"How about Robert?"

"Oh no: I knew a boy in third grade named Robert. He was a horrible child, and he smelled like deviled ham."

"Michael?"

"No; it reminds me of that boy from the cereal commercials," Emma closed her eyes as she shuddered. "Something about his face was just disturbing." She smiled. "What about Joey?"

Will shook his head. "My Uncle Joe used to walk around in nothing but a bathrobe and his boxers—I really don't want that to be what people in my family think of when they see our son."

The two sat on the couch, offering up names back and forth and each having a reason to shoot them down.

Finally, the curly-haired teacher sighed. "Maybe we should sleep on it for tonight," he told her, kissing his wife's forehead. "We're not in a hurry; we can talk about it some more later, okay?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Okay," she replied. "It's not like he's coming out now."

Will smiled and helped the red-headed love of his life to her feet, and they made their way to bed.


	22. Leslie Part 2

**A/N: Featured song is "Life of Riley" by The Lightning Seeds.**

Emma stepped quietly into the bathroom Wednesday morning, checking her phone to be sure she was giving herself ample time before the homeroom bell would ring. She looked around to make sure she was alone, then took an appraising look in the mirror, pushing a lock of hair from her face and wishing what she saw in the reflection wasn't so…full. She always felt like the baby fat in her features never really left, even now as she was at sixteen years old. The academic's mother had always assured her (when the woman had been around) that she was perfectly healthy and beautiful, but Emma saw herself much more than Audrey Malley did, and often wondered if her mom only saw the ideal daughter she had made up in her head.

She pulled out her compact from her purse and looked into the mirror again. On top of everything, she was starting to get bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she'd been experiencing between studying and training. As the brunette touched up the dark tinting, she wondered how everything she used to take in stride with no problem seemed to now be overwhelming her.

Emma quickly closed the concealer as she heard the door open, stuffing it into her bag and washing her hands as she watched a white-blonde bob with a blue stripe bounce into view.

"Hey Emma!" Addie greeted enthusiastically, stepping beside her at the next sink and inspecting herself in the mirror. "Crazy week, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah," the brunette replied distractedly. "I guess."

"I mean, I think the whole Dalton/Leslie scandal has totally flipped the entire paper upside-down," she continued oblivously. "I know my entire panel has been completely switched up—not that it won't make deadline," she added hastily, glancing at her editor-in-chief. "But I know everyone that's doing a social piece is trying to fit it in their column—I couldn't convince a single writer to even _mention_ the upcoming PFLAG meeting this weekend. I had to find a way to do it myself in one of my own pieces."

Addie sighed. "It's _so_ irritating that the student body at this school is so apathetic, if not completely bigoted." She rambled on for another minute, with Emma nodding vaguely to her chatter. Her illustrator was talented, but the outspoken and somewhat overbearing nature she carried in her demeanor made it easier to just tune her out than try to filter the important parts of her speeches.

The bathroom door flew open and the brunette was snapped out of her trance, looking to see The Jenns striding into the room.

Their faces morphed into identical smirks of spite as they spotted the blonde, practically as if the blue streaked-lock hanging by itself away from the platinum tresses were a homing beacon and bulls-eye all in one.

"Hey _Faddie_," the dark girls said in unison. The curvy sophomore rolled her eyes.

"I see you still haven't outgrown your MOMO Syndrome," one of the girls commented snidely.

"That's fifteen years now—your organs must be going through the ringer," her sister sneered.

"Is insulting my body in the Cheerios' Handbook or something?" the blonde retorted. "Because I swear it's the only insult you've used since sixth grade. Which is almost as long as you two have gone without having to actually rely on thinking for yourselves." She huffed, "I mean, I produce more thought than both of you combined. You might as well be one person."

"So your suggesting we're _half_ the girl you are?" the Jenn on the left gibed.

"Nope," the other corrected. "Even combined, we'd still be thinner, and less annoying."

"Not to mention we wouldn't have the pathetic stench of Midget Obsession floating around us," the first added, causing them both to erupt into giggles and Addie to blush just a little.

Emma finally spoke up, "Did you two actually need something? I'm sure Nikki's missing you."

The identical Cheerios looked over at the brunette as if they hadn't even noticed she was there, and Emma had to admit, under their scrutinizing glare, she wished she hadn't said anything.

However, after a moment, they both responded, "No," with the girl on the left continuing, "we just needed to throw some garbage away."

They pulled a stack of wadded papers from their bags and tossed them into the trash, then threw a wicked grin to the cartoonist before turning to the door.

"Oh, and by the way," the second Jenn called as the first opened the door. "Be careful Emma; obesity is contagious, and you wouldn't want anyone to actually be able to grab those love handles you seem to be growing out."

The sophomore's hazel eyes widened as The Twins giggled and stepped in unison out the door.

The blue-eyed girl, however, shook her head in disgust and placed a hand on her editor's shoulder. "Ignore them," she said, walking over to the garbage can. "They're just mindless drones with no sense of self, so they repeat what everyone else says."

This didn't really make Emma feel any better, but she was happily distracted when Addie huffed angrily as she pulled out the crumpled papers from the trash.

"They ruined my fliers for the PFLAG meeting," she explained, smoothing one back out and studying it's wrinkled content sadly. "I'm going to have to go around and post these all over again."

She looked over to the brunette, and pulled out a small handful of papers from her own backpack. "Hey, could you drop a few of these off at each of your classes?" the blonde asked, holding out the pile. "It would save me a lot of time and trouble since I have to replace all of these."

Emma stared skeptically at the girl for a moment, then reached out and reluctantly took the fliers. She and Addie weren't friends, but she believed in maintaining a pleasant working environment, and putting a couple of papers on a couple of tables before classes didn't seem so out of her way.

Addie smiled brightly as the brunette stuffed the pile into her backpack. "Feel free to take one for yourself too," she added. "We're always open to new faces."

"Yeah," the other responded cynically. "Sure." She quickly excused herself and slipped out the door to make it to homeroom before the bell rang.

Vargus and Austin made their way through the hall empty-handed. It had been two days, and Vargus was especially irked, since he'd seen three different AV queers that could've used a good slushie-facial, but Carter had dictated that they'd lay off 7-11 for a little while, giving some of his favorite targets a pass, so now he was just picking on normal nerds.

Like the chubby chess geek that he noticed walking by. "Hey!" he shouted at the boy, whose blonde hair stuck firmly to his head even as he jumped off the ground in fear.

Vargus grinned and grabbed the junior by the collar. "What do you think Austin?" he asked as the two eyed their catch. "Dumpster Toss or Swirly?"

"How about a drink?" a voice called from behind them, and a grape slushie flew between them into poor Tim's face.

The two boys turned to stare incredulously at the Hockey Jocks that were facing them, losing their grip on the sputtering blonde, who bolted away as quick as he could.

"Hey man!" Vargus said angrily, trying to cover the twinge of jealousy for the hit that was rightfully his. "What's your problem?"

"You could've hit us!" Austin added.

Rick the Stick took a step forward, an unpleasant smirk on his face. "You're right—_we could have._" Vargus and Austin stared, shocked into silence. "Word gets around—you renounced the implementation of status? People might start thinking you're harboring some Kumbaya feelings yourselves."

"Yeah right," Austin retorted. "Maybe we just like mixing it up—Melvins on Chess nerds a little, noogies for Theater Geeks some, you know."

"Or maybe you're losing your edge," Scott Cooper stated, moving to Rick's left. "It's only a matter of time before the Hockey Team climbs past you Football losers on the social ladder, what with the constant Singing Football Fags."

"You want to start something?" Vargus asked lowly, eyes narrowing as he took a step forward, fists clenched.

Rick smiled spitefully, raising his now-empty hands. "Just keep in mind," he told them. "That the more favoritism you show to those losers, the more you prove to everyone how much you really belong down there with them." With that the Hockey Jocks walked past the boys, clipping shoulders on their way.

Vargus and Austin watched them leave, hands not relaxing until they were well out of sight. The brunette turned to the other. "We've got to talk to Carter," he said, and his friend nodded.

Andrew, Liam, and Teddy sat in the computer section of the Media Lab, reviewing and editing clips and interviews for their project. Well, Andrew was working on the project; Liam and Teddy were discussing the new documentary _Bully_, and which dynamics could still be emulated for their own film and which had to be adjusted to make their material fresh.

As the topic segued into Teddy's plans with Caroline, Andrew concentrated harder on finishing the clip in front of him and tuning out his friends. He knew that his editing skills were more detail-oriented than the others, so it was important for him to keep his head on the task at hand. He'd spent more hours working on this movie than Glee, his homework, and sleeping combined. It was worth it though: they had to win this movie—he couldn't remember wanting anything so much in his life—so he put everything he could on the backburner, focusing all of his energy on the task at hand.

"So Andy, what do you think?" Teddy asked about something the boy hadn't heard. Or he thought he did—maybe that had been a sound bite from the clip—if it was, it was an error; he'd have to check…

"Drew?" Liam repeated, but the smaller boy stared straight ahead into the screen, completely enveloped in clip number D16384 and unaware of anything else besides the image in front of him and the clicks of his mouse.

"Andrew!" his best friend shouted, finally startling the sophomore back into the world and looking over quizzically at his friends.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Did you already edit the new clips we filmed last Monday?" Liam asked disbelievingly, glancing over his shoulder.

Andrew nodded, glancing back at his work. "Well yeah, we need them to figure out the adjustments to the second act—"he replied.

"But there was over six hours of footage," Teddy said incredulously as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and leaned over his friend's other shoulder.

The quiet boy shrugged. "It needed to get finished; we're falling behind," he said quietly, turning back to the computer.

"Not _that_ behind," Liam countered, pulling Andrew's chair away from the desk so the boy couldn't reach the mouse. He and Teddy stared at their friend: Liam had never known a time when Andrew had been unhappy when they would be working on a movie, much less as exasperated as he seemed now. "Hey—are you okay?" he asked.

"You've been kind of out of it lately," the blonde added.

The quiet brunette looked at the two. "I'm fine," he told them, pausing when neither looked convinced. "Okay, maybe I'm a little run down." He took a breath. "It's just this movie is really important and I'm really excited for it to make waves in the festival…but I honestly can't remember doing _anything else_ since we started—"

"Hey bud," Liam interjected. "We can stop if you want, or if you're feeling spent…"

"No!" Andrew countered quickly. "I want to do this, I don't want to quit—"

"Who said anything about quitting?" Teddy asked him. "We're just talking about a break—you know, taking some time to get back to basics, be three guys in high school doing nothing."

"But the movie—"the uncharacteristically brave boy insisted.

"Look Drew," his best friend said, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in close. "Are you honestly able to tell me you're still having the same amount of fun doing this now as you were when we started?" Andrew averted his eyes, dropping his head to the floor slightly. "Then get up now."

His eyes snapped back up. "What?"

Liam dragged him to a standing position. "Get up; we're going. Right now."

Andrew's eyes widened. "Going where? We can't just—"

"We can and we are," Teddy told him, pulling a disc drive from their computer and quickly standing as he characteristically checked all of his pockets.

"Guys, we really don't have to—"

"Go out. Have fun. Do something!" Liam exclaimed as he grabbed his camera. "Yes we do."

"If one of is down, the rest of us need to bring him back up," Teddy continued as they turned off the lights. "It's only right."

"Besides," the lean brunette added as they walked through the empty halls. "You, my friend, need to loosen up. I've rarely seen you socializing with people other than Teddy and I—maybe Caroline if she's tagging along. So we're blowing this joint—let's go have some fun!"

"What about school?" the boy futilely argued.

Teddy held up a piece of paper. "Passes for the next class for all three of us," he grinned as Liam captured Andrew gaping at the two of them on film. "So, shall we have fun?"

Andrew reluctantly chuckled at his friends. "Fun we shall have!" he exclaimed, catching up with the other two.

As the three walked out the school, Teddy led them to his car.

"So what exactly are we going to do with a free class period?" the junior asked as he slipped into the driver's seat, looking around to check all of his mirrors.

"I have no idea, but we'll think of something along the way." Liam said optimistically. Andrew nodded excitedly from the back seat. He could feel the potential for crazy in his gut like a new scene in a play, and he wasn't going to miss it for the world.

It was close to lunch as slow, quiet steps made their way to the auditorium, a hand clutching an oddly textured piece of paper.

Hayden paused, reluctant to continue, but finally opened the door and walked into the darkened room.

"Annie?" he called out, and a brunette sophomore stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Hey," she shouted back, trying to conceal her excitement that she'd finally convinced him to meet her. "You came."

"Got your note," he told her, holding up the paper with a smile. "Impressive work."

"I found out that they sell stencils that let you write Braille at fabric stores," she explained with a shy smile.

"They have printers that do it too," he told her.

"Oh," she replied. "I'll remember that for next time."

"Next time?" He held out his hands to gesture around him. "What is all of this? I told you—"

"You told me that we couldn't be friends because I didn't understand your world," the Cheerio countered. "I'm trying to prove I _can_ understand. Enough to be friends, anyways."

"So you send me a note I can read," he said slowly in understanding. "And the lights?" He grinned. "You wanted to show me you can function in the dark?"

Annie tilted her head in surprise. "How did you know it was dark?" she asked.

The boy tapped his temple, touching his frames. "Not completely blind," he told her. "It's complicated, but there are levels of sight past twenty-whatever. I can see a little."

The girl closed the gap between them, smiling shyly. "Can you see me?" she asked softly.

Hayden sighed, looking away. "Annie—"

"Forget it," she replied quickly. "That wasn't in my plan or my speech. I had a whole thing."

"A whole thing?"

She smiled brightly and took his hand. "I told you," she reminded him as she led him slowly down the aisle and sat him in a seat. "I wanted you to see we're not so different." Her white converse shoes stepped quickly as she walked back up the stairs onto the stage.

"I'm in the school's Glee Club—the New Directions?" she explained. "And the teacher—"

"Mr. Schuester," Hayden supplied, nodding his acknowledgment.

"Right," she replied with a smile. "Well, he sometimes gives us assignments, I guess to make us closer or more aware or something. But this week's project is to come up with a song about names. And well," she dug her toe into the stage. "I guess you kind of inspired me, because I found a really great song by this British band, The Lightning Seeds."

She nodded to the band behind her, who started a keyboard intro.

She bobbed her head happily as she began, _Lost in the Milky Way,_

_Smile at the empty sky and wait for_

_The moment a million chances may all collide._ She spun around on stage happily.

A single spotlight shone down on her from the dark_, I'll be the guiding light,_

_Swim to me through stars that shine down,_

_And call to the sleeping World as they fall to Earth.  
><em>

The bass had been turned up, vibrating along the ground as she continued, _So here's your life,_

_We'll find our way,_

_We're sailing blind,_

_But it's certain nothing's certain._

_I don't mind,_

_I get the feeling_

_You'll be fine,_

_I still believe _

_That in this World,_

_We've got to find the time..._

_For the Life of Riley._

Annie rocked back and forth, emphasizing on the vocals instead of her footwork, _From cradles and sleepless nights,_

_You breathe in life forever,_

_And stare at the World from deep under eiderdown._

_Although this World is a crazy ride,_

_You just take your seat and hold on tight._

She jumped off of the stage, sitting in front of Hayden and touching his hand, smiling as he smiled, _So here's your life,_

_We'll find our way,_

_We're sailing blind,_

_But it's certain nothing's certain._

_I don't mind_, she sang out, pulling him up and into the aisle, pulling him back and forth in rhythm.

_I get the feeling_

_You'll be fine,_

_I still believe _

_That in this World,_

_We've got to find the time..._

_For the first time..._

_I don't mind,_

_I get the feeling_

_You'll be fine,_

_I still believe _

_That in this World,_

_We've got to find the time..._

_For the Life of Riley_

_The Life of Riley_

Hayden smiled, letting go of her hand as he began clapping and the song trailed off. Annie took two steps backward and did a small curtsy (internally smacking herself in the head for doing so) before saying, "Thank you, thank you."

"Pretty solid job there," he told her, turning his head slightly to face where she was standing, as if he was looking at her in consideration. Annie stood motionless, wondering back to when he'd said he could see somewhat, and, feeling the spotlight behind her, wondering what he was seeing now.

"You really want to try this?" he asked skeptically.

She nodded halfway, then stopped and said firmly, "Yes." She closed the gap between them, standing close enough that she could have reached out and taken his hand like she had in the song. "There's something about you—I can't explain it, but I know I'd feel like I really missed out if you didn't let me be your friend." Her brown eyes gazed into his sunglasses hopefully.

His face turned slightly, looking away from her again and nodded slowly. "Okay," he finally said, and Annie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. They both chuckled, and Hayden continued, "Friends, then."

The blonde stuck out his hand, and Annie took it happily, though admittedly a little disappointed with the barrier he'd firmly established between them with the finality of the word _friends_.

However, the Cheerio knew that good things came from persistence and patience, so she let herself grin in success with part one.

Michelle walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. Alone. It was an odd concept for her recently—what with the ongoing feud, and her brother popping up everywhere to keep an (entirely unnecessary) eye on her, she hadn't been able to walk alone much.

Suddenly an arm grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom. The tiny Cheerio stumbled to regain her balance and looked around in surprise.

"Lindsay," she stated, sighing in relief before her face morphed into piqued curiosity. "Any news?"

"Of course not," the other girl huffed, sitting on the teacher's desk and slumping unhappily. Michelle's face dropped in an equally gloomy expression: they'd been trying to dig up Carter Macy's secret for what seemed like forever, recently in what Michelle had dedicated as a favor to Dalton, but nothing useful had turned up. "Macy is clamped up tighter than TSA, and no one's been seeing him hanging out with anybody unusual. Hell, for all I've got, he could be making up this girl." Lindsay sighed, and Michelle felt her friend's disappointment. The Muckraker had originally assured the Cheerio that she could dig up the dirt on her own, since her friend had other problems she needed to focus on. However, now her orange skin caught the light as she looked up hopefully at the other girl. "I need your help Chelle. I need you to sniff around, dig up some skeletons."

"You don't think I've been trying?" her fellow busybody replied, blushing slightly at revealing she hadn't been as hands-off as she thought she would be. It was really hard to not sleuth around and look for juicy tidbits. Michelle continued, "I've been asking everywhere. Carter's been acting weird, but nothing points to any girl in particular. Oh my god—maybe he's gay!"

Lindsay gave her a look. "Seriously, Princess? That's the best theory you can come up with?"

"If this were TV, it could totally happen," Michelle retorted petulantly. "Anyways, it happened last year with Dave Karofsky, remember?"

"Okay, firstly—all of the clues were there: they just were pretty much ignored," Lindsay reminded her harshly. "If we had been there, we could've have figured out that tidbit inside of ten minutes. Secondly, this isn't Karofsky—this is Carter Macy." She looked at her friend significantly. "He has girlfriends and plays the field and doesn't leer at Annie's flamboyant step-brother while dating a lesbian. Trust me: he's straight."

The brunette threw up her arms. "Fine," she said. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but we need to dig deeper." The two sat quietly a moment, pondering their resources.

"Maybe we could check the admin files?" Michelle suggested.

"No," the blogger replied. "I already checked: he hasn't been sneaking around anymore than usual, and he's been careful not to be seen with anybody new. The reports won't have anything useful that he hasn't been caught for." Her eyes brightened in excitement. "Maybe he brought her home—we could watch his house!"  
>Michelle made a face. "Eww, stalker much?" she said, shooting the idea down. "No, what we need is to find an innocuous way to get the secretive scum-sucker to spill."<p>

The two sat pensively again, and then Lindsay's face lit up as she smiled mischievously at her friend.

"I've got it."

Nikki Hardy was smiling: a blissful smile that seemed to light up her whole face and gave her the sunny image of a Cheerio version of Sailor Mars. She looked radiant, and every student in McKinley knew from her expression to steer clear by at least fifty feet as she walked down the hallway if they valued their lives. Even The Jenns were nowhere in sight of this beatific version of their Captain.

Her sharp eyes zeroed in on a target, and she grinned a little wider as stepped over to a brunette staring into her locker thoughtfully.

"Hey Q2," she greeted jovially, causing the girl beside the freshman to go wide-eyed and skittering far, far away. The junior pulled a gift bag out of her purse and tossed it into Caroline's hands. "Saw these and thought of you."

The fashionista reached a hand into the bag cautiously, rolling her eyes as she pulled out a box of condoms. "Funny," she remarked sarcastically.

"Better safe than sorry," the HBIC continued. "And you know that sequels really lack originality if the exact same missteps happen to the characters." She chuckled. "Kind of like a horror movie, you know?"

Caroline slammed her locker shut and turned to walk away. "Is this what you're doing to taunt me now?" she asked. "Making pathetic stabs at my sister, who was Head Cheerleader twice and is now going to Yale?" Even though Caroline wasn't on good terms with her sister, she sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone speak of her that way, especially Nikki.

"Actually, I don't have to do anything," the girl replied with such certainty that the freshman couldn't help but look back curiously. "See, at first I thought if I showed you how things were, you'd back off and accept your place in the order. But you stood stubborn, persevered, and to be truthful I almost respect that. But then one day, during all of the slushies and dumpster tosses, I looked around and I realized something.

"You're like a disease, Fabray: your taint is spreading and it's knocking the people down around you left and right. Today it's Johnson; tomorrow, it'll be that streaked, anti-authoritative misery you've attached yourself to. Soon enough it'll be you're bubbly-blonde BFF—hell, by next week, _A_ will be begging for someone to put her out of her misery. "

The Cheerio loomed over her nemesis as the glow in her face shined like a fly zapper; and Caroline felt like the bug that just couldn't look away. "_Everybody's_ got secrets, _no one_ is safe, and the Gleeks are going down," she told her. "You can't stop it, and you can't stop _me_—not from where you're standing. And all I have to do is wait…and watch."

The freshman replied automatically, "I'm not afraid of you." The voice was brave and strong, but disconnected, and Caroline vaguely wondered if she'd actually said it out loud.

Apparently so, because the older girl scoffed gently, looking down at the girl in a condescending manner. "Maybe not yet, but that'll change," she told her smugly. "You'll see what you've done to everyone around you, and you'll realize that I was here all alone. And soon enough, you'll be spinning in circles, trying to figure out where else I am, what else I'm doing. You'll see." She inhaled deeply as she stepped backwards, away from the other girl, and tilted her head as she smiled again, this time showing teeth. "You enjoy those," she finished, gesturing to the condoms, before she turned and sauntered back down the hall.

Caroline hated that girl, so much that it almost hurt. She glared daggers at the Cheerio's back until she'd disappeared, then looked down at the bag in her hands in disgust, throwing it angrily into the trashcan as she stormed off into the opposite direction to find Katie.

Hayley was sitting in the library focusing hard on the paper in front of her. She had heard about the face-off between Care and Medusa, and her first thought had been to bust some heads before the brunette convinced her that getting suspended (or expelled) would not be nearly as gratifying as she seemed to think. That wasn't much, but the sophomore was willing to let the idea go when Caroline had instead suggested pulling another large-scale prank on the Head Bitch.

Now the streaky-brunette was deliberating in the quiet, scribbles flooding her notebook as she tried to dream up the impeccable vessel of embarrassment and peg-knocking. Her faucet thing had been too small-scale, too boring…

The girl jumped a little when someone whispered into her ear, breathing a sigh of relief to find it to be Liam, the only person in this damn school that she had come to respect.

"Don't you have a class or something?" he asked curiously.

"Or something," she replied, returning to her considerations.

"New project?" he asked with a smile. "Should I be scared?"

Hayley laughed. "Not for you," she told him. "I've got some business to settle, and it's taking up the time I usually spend on our healthy competition." She grinned impishly. "Hey, you want to help?"

Liam leaned forward, returning her smile. "What's the target?"

"A certain Queen Bee that by pure luck managed to miss my fury last time," the girl replied. "This time, it's personal."

Liam's smile dropped, morphing into a concerned frown as he studied her scribbles. "This is some heavy-duty stuff you're digging into," he remarked, glancing at the notes. "Do you even know where to get your hands on—"he stared at the drawing "_a dozen leeches_?"

"Ten dozen actually," the girl corrected. "And they sell everything in bulk online nowadays."

"What happened to the artistic value?" he asked incredulously.

"See? That's the brilliant part," she replied excitedly, turning the page to face him. "It's a life-imitates-art-inverted-and-warped version of _Carrie_! Instead of pig's blood being dumped on her, I'm going to have these little guys suck out all of the blood that poison's that skanky pig's veins."

"That's…insane," Liam said.

Hayley shrugged. "A little, but that was just what I was evil doodling an hour ago." She flipped a few pages. "I've gotten a little more realistic with the more recent plans."

The tall brunette looked at her, adjusting his glasses as he cleared his throat. "You know, Hales," he said slowly. "With everything going on, these are some very muddy trenches we're sloshing in. You might want to be careful how big of a charge you plant, if you get what I mean. Look at what happened to Dalton."

"That's exactly why I'm doing this: she threatened me and mine—the girl is going down," the other asserted forcefully. "For everything she's done and who she's done it _to_, she's going to pay."

"What happened to subtlety, Hayley?"

The girl shrugged indifferently. "I guess I'm a slow learner."

"You're going to get yourself caught, and expelled—possibly arrested."

"Only if I'm sloppy," she maintained. He said nothing, and Hayley arched an eyebrow up. "Look, nobody's making you stay—you are more than welcome to remove your ass from that chair and walk back to wherever you came from. Me? I've got business."

Liam glanced at the girl again, down at her outlines, and shook his head. "This is nuts," he told her, standing slowly. "You go through with this, more than someone's pride is going to get hurt."

"Whatever," she murmured as she leaned forward to add proper measurements to her schematics.

**A/N/N: forgive me for the slightly crazy Hayley, but she is necessary at present, so bear with me. **


	23. Leslie Part 3

**A/N: Featured song is Goo Goo Doll's "Name"**

"Hey hon," Will greeted his wife as he walked into the kitchen. He stepped over to the sink and kissed her happily on the cheek. "You're up early this morning—are you sleeping okay?"

"Just fine," Emma lied with a smile, her sponge scrubbing away at a piece of invisible grime on the counter. She'd been tossing and turning all night from a nightmare about their new baby throwing up on the very surface she was now cleaning.

"Hey—what are you doing?" he asked worriedly, pressing down on her hand to stop its movement. "You know that the chemicals in the cleaning supplies aren't good for the baby."

"Don't worry," she reassured him with another smile. "It's just soap and water." She continued irately under her breath, "Slow, useless soap and water."

"Here, take a break and sit with me," the curly-haired man told her, pulling out the chair next to him. Emma sat down carefully, her bulging stomach affecting her balance as she moved around to the point that she was now teetering as she walked: she'd _have_ to start sitting down more often soon.

Will grinned lovingly at the guidance counselor next to him. "Have you thought anymore about baby names?" he asked eagerly.

"Um, well…" Emma stalled—honestly, she hadn't thought too much about the baby, and more about the messes that the baby was going to bring; the messes that she couldn't prepare for.

"I made a list of some names I liked," he continued, pulling out a piece of notebook paper and handing it to his wife. "Just for some ideas."

"You want to name our son Leslie?" Emma asked, trying not to gape at the name. "Or Kelly, Morgan—_Ashley_?"

Will leaned forward earnestly. "With everything that's been going on lately with Dalton ," he told her. "I was thinking maybe we could give our son a gender-neutral name, so he could see that it was okay, you know? A good name to be proud of."

"Will, honey, I love you, and it's a wonderful thought," Emma countered gently. "But I think that all naming our boy Lauren will accomplish is that he'll also have photo-shopped pictures of himself in a Cheerios outfit stuffed into his locker when he's Dalton's age."

"That happened?" Will asked in shock.

"So I've heard," Emma nodded.

The Spanish teacher bobbed his head in consideration. "Well, what do you think then?" He asked again.

"Um…" Emma racked her brain searching for ideas. "Maybe Dawn?" She flinched. "I mean Don—a gender-neutral name that is short for Donald, of course."

Will shifted back and forth. "I'm just afraid the kids will call him Donald Duck or Trump or something," he replied.

"What about Ajax?" Emma smiled happily in memory, before realizing her husband was staring at her in puzzlement. "I mean, maybe we should try something less neutral and more trendy." She gave him a thoughtful look. "All sorts of celebrities are naming their children after foods and mythological beings. Just look at Gwyneth Paltrow."  
>Will nodded reluctantly. "That's…an idea," he conceded slowly. "Anything else?" he asked, almost fearfully.<p>

Emma watched her husband watch her in concern, and she felt horrible. She'd been so focused on things being just so, and the fact that she couldn't use any chemical harsher than dish soap drove her crazy. At this point the poor ginger wanted to name her kid Bleach, just so she could relax and feel clean every time she thought of him.

She was wondering what Will's reaction would be if she suggested they name their son "Brillo"—maybe she could explain, maybe he would understand…—when Will's cell phone went off.

Her husband looked down at the banner, then back to his wife. "It's my dad," he explained. "We can talk about this some more later, okay?"

Emma smiled and nodded, her face drooping minutely. Will looked at her again, face morphing into tentative concern as he asked, "Are you alright?"

The guidance counselor smiled a little wider, forcing a happy mask firmly into place as she patted her husband's hand and assured him she was fine, just a little tired, and encouraged him to talk to his father.

She leaned back in her chair as she listened to one side of a happy conversation. Everything was going to be fine—she didn't need to worry Will with the silly things going through her head.

Michelle curled her hair carefully in the mirror as Lindsay fussed over her from behind. The girls were maybe going a little overboard, but as the taller girl had stated, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"You'll need to get him alone," Lindsay instructed. "You'll never be able to seduce him if you have Austin or Vargus recognizing you; which, despite their idiocy, they probably will, since they've both spent ample time with you in the back seat of some SUV."

"I look disturbing," the tiny girl remarked as she studiously ignored the fabricated barb and made a face at her overdone self.

"No," her friend corrected as she let the hairspray fumes create another cloud over her head and settle on her pony. "You look like half of the Cheerios that Carter has slept with, and certainly not like that weird chick with the gay dads."

"Hey!"

The Muckraker looked her friend dead in the eyes. "You want to pull this off, you cannot have Carter associating you with your family, and really that's all he knows about Michelle Harrison. So try not to be _her_."

"So what happens when he asks me my name?" the now porn star version of Audrey Hepburn retorted, irritated that she was basically agreeing to deny her fathers, the men that made her who she was and as happy as she could possibly imagine. "I just say _I'm Michelle Harrison, but not the one with two gay dads and a Theater Geek brother_?"

Lindsay sighed in annoyance. "No," she replied in exasperation as she touched up her friend's make-up again. "You just say you're Michelle. Trust me, he doesn't care about last names."

"This is _so_ messed up. Why can't you do it?"

The orange girl glanced away for a moment before taking a breath and straightening herself in defiance. "Why do you think Chelle?"

She probably should've had more grace about it, but Michelle couldn't help it: her eyes just about popped out of her head as she exclaimed "_No way!_" and caused the words to reverberate against the bathroom walls.

"Michelle!" Lindsay hissed angrily, her flushing face contrasting strangely with her spray-on tan.

"Sorry, sorry!" the tiny freshman apologized profusely, though her eyes were still wide in disbelief. "Okay, so _I_ do it. I'm still not sure I get the plan."

Ernie rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's an easy approach: you get him alone and you do your little thing: if he shuts you down, then you know he's protecting someone, and we've got him."

"Right—and if he doesn't?" The Cheerio wrinkled her nose in distaste at the option.

Lindsay placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then you do what you have to in order to get that information out of him," she replied. "Remember: if you want to get to the skeletons, you have to be willing to get some dirt under your nails."

Michelle nodded resolutely, then walked purposely out of the restroom. She made her way through the halls, finally hearing the cheers of a group of some meathead jocks as they tortured some poor kid, with Carter Macy's crimson spikes visible in the center of the action.

She waited and watched as they finally grew bored and dispersed, then shadowed the Quarterback, steeling her nerves and coming up behind him. The tiny girl grasped his wrist and led him against the door of a utility closet, smiling in what she hoped was a seductive manner and batting her eyelashes.

Carter looked around, surprised for a moment, then down at the Cheerio. Apparently he liked what he saw, because he grinned smugly and greeted, "Hey Babe, what can the Mace-Man do for you?"

Michelle masked her confusion—was he stupid enough to mistake her for someone else, and if so, should she be worried?—and tried not to flinch when he leaned in further with a lecherous smirk.

"Or maybe _to_ you?" he continued, and the freshman thought she might throw up.

Instead she smiled again and leaned into his space so they were basically sharing the same air. "Hi Carter," she breathed flirtatiously. "I've just been thinking about you, and me, and I can't hold back how much I want you anymore." Wow she sounded stupid, even to herself. Nobody could possibly be buying this…

Except for McKinley's star athlete, apparently, as he grinned ear-to-ear. "Of course you can't Mama," he replied. He tilted his head toward the entrance, "Want to get out of here?"

"Just leave?" Michelle broke character for a moment: skipping class to go have an unwanted tryst with Carter Macy where—if he figured out who she was—he could leave her stranded was _not_ part of the plan.

"No one will miss us," he told her slimily, sliding an arm over her shoulders.

The Cheerio thought quickly, trying to cut the plan short without blowing her cover. "_No one_?" she asked slyly. She shrugged, "I kind of heard you had someone you were with."

The bully gave her a reassuring smirk. "What's your name Babe?" he asked.

"Michelle." _Don't ask my last name. Don't ask my last name…_

"Michelle," he told her. "The only girl I'm with right now is you—and I couldn't even imagine another woman I'd rather be with." He paused and looked at her earnestly. "It's weird, but I feel like I've seen you before, that we've met. You know?"

Remembering what Lindsay had said about Carter's taste, Michelle's inner monologue was rolling its eyes and retorting _I'll bet you've seen a million girls just like me like this_, but her appearance never broke as she smiled and nodded in understanding.

The boy smiled. "So shall we?" he asked, taking a step toward the door.

"What are you two up to?" a voice asked from behind them, and they turned to see Wally watching them both with interest.

The brunette's eyes widened as she watched the boy who could completely blow her cover when Carter replied, "Hey Devlin; we were just going for a walk." He shrugged. "Get a little air, you know?"

"A walk—yeah, sure," the other boy replied knowingly, shooting the quarterback a wink. "God knows those classrooms get stuffy, and there are much more…_attractive_ ways to become a man of the world."

"Right," the dark-haired boy agreed hastily. "So why don't you let me and Rachelle—"

"It's Michelle," the freshman corrected in slight irritation.

"Michelle" he amended without a thought. "Go, and you can find your own Cheerio to walk with?"

"Easy enough," the sophomore agreed, turning to go. "Although…"

Michelle thought she might faint on the spot as the boy turned back toward them. "The girl you're with." he stated.

"Yeah?"

"She's a frosh." Wally supplied.

"She's fresh?" The jock replied stupidly.

"Frosh," the brunette corrected. "She's a first year?"

"So?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "So the teachers do check-ups on the underclassmen," he informed the Neanderthal. "They call parents if they skip."

"Seriously?" Carter took a step away from the girl as if she were contagious. He bounced lightly on his toes, obviously fighting between his hormones and what little common sense rolled around in his head. "Damn."

"Dude, you don't need this aggravation now," Wally told him, placing a hand on Michelle's arm. "I'm TA-ing Moore's class anyways; I'll take her back and you can finish your…walk later; okay?"

The jock processed the information given to him, slowly nodding as if everything made sense, then stepped backward away from the group.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, then winked at Michelle. "No harm, no foul, eh Babe? Find me again—we'll take a coat check."  
>"Rain check," the tiny girl couldn't help but correct.<p>

"You got that right," Carter replied, smirking again as he walked away. "See ya Dev," he called over his shoulder.

"See ya," Wally said, before turning to the freshman with a skeptical look on his face. "Let's go."

"Do they really call parents about ditching?" Michelle asked as she tried to keep up with the boy striding down the hall.

"Of course not," the brunette answered. "But Macy's not going to realize that."

"Just like he wouldn't realize that no one in their right mind would TA for Mr. Moore," she nodded in concession. "So I bet you're wondering what I'm doing with him, huh?"

"Nope."

Michelle tilted her head at the boy. "No?" she asked in disappointment. "You're not even a little bit curious?"

"Not even a little," the sophomore replied.

"Because it's kind of an interesting story," she insisted. "It's not like I actually like him."

"Didn't say you did," Wally remarked, still looking straight ahead. Michelle huffed a little in frustration, and the boy found himself chuckling. "I'm not curious because it's not that hard of a puzzle to solve," he told her.

Michelle turned her head back to him. "It's not?" she asked, realizing how stupid she sounded after she'd said it: of course it was obvious to everyone that wasn't Carter Macy what she'd been doing.

"Look," Wally advised, slowing in front of a door the girl recognized as a bathroom. "I'm certainly not one to tell you who to date or not to and why, but make sure that what you do isn't so bad that when you look back on it, the price didn't exceed the cost. You know?" He scoffed as he took in her look. "Now go clean up, Hepburn."

The tiny girl smiled in thanks, looking up again and calling out the boy's name before he left. "Do you know the girl he's dating?" she asked him seriously.

"Not really my place to care," he answered, walking away with a wave.

Michelle stared after the boy skeptically before flitting into the bathroom to wash the schmutz off of her face. With everything going on, how could he _not_ care?

Stassi walked through the halls toward the locker room: she wasn't in the mood for more cafeteria idiocy, so she was going to get in a few laps on the track before the break was over and see if she couldn't drop that pesky pound that had been taunting her off and on for the last two weeks.

"Hey Stase," a voice called from just ahead, and the girl had to work hard to keep from groaning out loud as she watched Dalton moving toward her. Not that she wasn't getting somewhat acclimated to the soul-sucking, affirmation-desiring losers that surrounded her, but couldn't they cling to each other instead of her? It wasn't as if she didn't have her own problems to deal with.

"Mr. Wayne," she greeted him, still unwilling to slip into the new trend of addressing him by his first name.

"I'm headed to lunch," he informed her. "I'll walk with you if you want."

"Right, because I'm your Princess Charming?" she retorted, though she turned and began to walk alongside him. "Where are your actual friends?" He shifted his gaze downward and didn't answer, causing the junior to realize she actually hadn't' seen his usual companions hanging around in a while, and felt a twinge in her chest at unintentionally rubbing salt on a wound. The Cheerio made up for it by continuing on brazenly, "And why are you even talking to me, if you think that I'm the one that ruined you?"

"I don't think you did actually," he replied, causing her eyebrow to quirk up in surprise. "You haven't called me…you know_,_ _once_ since the whole thing broke out—haven't even mentioned it. Guilt's not really in your repertoire of emotions, so that implies that you don't care—"

"Or that I refuse to be a lemming like the rest of the mindless drones that wander these halls," she put in.

"Plus you hate Jenn, and you agreeing to hang out with me means neither of us will have to deal with her," he finished. "Doesn't add up to your work."

Stassi scoffed—when did she get so easy to assess? She'd have to work on that. "So where is Princess Morbucks?" she asked

"This week kind of backfired on her," he replied, running his fingers through his ash blonde locks as he warily watched the students along the walls. "She's getting it almost as bad as me. If I was talking to her, I'd probably have a better idea of where she's hiding."

"I heard she's throwing a party to end all parties this weekend," Stassi commented.

"Yeah, trying to do some damage control and preserve what credibility the Johnson name still carries while our parents are out," Dalton said, looking back as the Cheerio slowed her steps.

"She's going to have to try harder…" the girl remarked lowly, and the sophomore turned to see Vargus and Austin walking toward them, looking furious.

"Hey _Lindsay_," Vargus greeted as he stepped close into the boy's space. "How's your day going?"

Dalton backed up, and Stassi took a step to the side, certain that any action on her part would actually worsen the problem. "I don't want any trouble guys," he told them calmly, hands open in front of him.

"Did you hear that Varg?" Austin commented. "_Lacy_ here doesn't want any trouble."

The two grinned deviously, and before Dalton could react, pushed him hard up against the lockers.

"You're really _making_ trouble for us D," the brunette told him.

"Or should we call you Elle now?" Vargus asked.

"See," the popular non-jock continued. "We've been having some trouble lately, and, taking into account everything that's changed, we've realized the thing that's bringing us down is…_you_." He pushed his forearm up harder against the boy's neck, causing the lock Dalton was pinned against to dig into his spine.

"And your sister," the Jock added. "But she's hot, whereas you're the ugliest chick I've ever seen."

"So what do you want me to do?" Dalton eked out from his constricted pharynx. "I can't change my name, and I'm doing everything else I can."

Vargus leaned in close. "Try _harder_," he sneered at the boy, glaring daggers for his own misfortunes.

"Hey Rick," a voice suddenly asked from behind them. "If Vargus kisses Leslie there, does that make him queer or straight?"

Stassi watched as a strangely smug Rick the Stick and the rest of the Hockey Team walked smugly past the scene in the hallways, where Vargus had jumped away from Dalton in disgust.

"Who cares?" Rick responded. "Either way—that stuff's sick." The boys grinned as they reached into their bags and threw three frilly floral dresses at the others. "We got these for you boys—it seems to suit you better."

"I don't know," Scott said as the boys' laughter quieted. "They seem to be missing something. Maybe something sweet?"

The hall was filled with the boys' raucous laughter as Dalton, Austin, and Vargus were suddenly drenched in slushie, and Rick called out "Perfect!" as they walked away.

Vargus practically snarled as he pulled a hand down his face to strip off the worst of the corn-syrup and slammed his shoulder against the blonde.

"You fix this, or I'll fix _you_ She-Man," he snapped, and the two stormed off for the restroom, barreling left and right through anyone unfortunate enough to get in their way.

Stassi walked Dalton to the bathroom, texting Nina, who tracked down Everett to help Dalton clean up and find some new clothes. Then she made her way to the auditorium: she had some business to take care of.

Caroline and Teddy were sitting in the Media Room as they ate lunch, watching the fourth Star Wars, which was actually the first, and, according to Teddy, easily the best one. His girlfriend was just happy to be watching a movie she knew the plot line to.

"Poor Luke," she commented as they watched the princess kiss him "for luck." "This has got to be the only movie where the main protagonist ends up with no love interest." She took a bite of her sandwich. "And he's basically responsible for killing his dad."

"Sherlock Holmes never had a love interest," Teddy pointed out, knowing that the brunette had seen quite a few of the films with her friend.

"He does in the new ones," the freshman countered with a laugh.

"Blasphemy," her boyfriend responded, causing her laugh to grow even more heartily.

"You have to admit, even George realizes now that people want to see characters with a match—just look at Padme and Anakin, or Indiana Jones and Marion."

Teddy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Even worse blasphemy," he rejected, playfully pushing the girl away from him. "Brilliant as Lucas is, he should have stuck to his guns, like Spielberg."

"What? Making movies about horses and comic strips?"

"You little—"the boy reached over and ruffled the girl's hair.

Caroline giggled, reaching over and taking a handful of popcorn before settling back into her seat. She continued watching the characters shoot at each other for a few moments, and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked, pressing pause as he focused on her.

"I'm just still thinking about that stupid conversation with Medusa," she told him, mentally kicking herself once again. "I just can't believe I stood there and took it."

"Nikki Hardy is pretty intimidating," the blonde reminded her, squeezing her shoulders into his chest. "And she's got two years on you. I think you're allowed to be taken off-guard."

"But I shouldn't," Caroline insisted, standing up and pacing around. "I should have called her out right then and there. I mean, look at the misery she's causing everyone, and everybody just runs and hides like cockroaches from the light."

"Self-preservation over all," Teddy replied, watching her flit from one side to another. "It's the law of the jungle."

"But who says she gets to be at the top of the food chain?" the brunette countered. "Why not Nina, or Dalton?"

"Power isn't given, it's taken," the junior explained. "Nice guys finish last, and the Queen Bee is almost always synonymous with the Head Bitch." She looked at him skeptically. "Hey, I don't like the way things are, but I accept them."

"The way things are should change," Caroline told him, finally sitting down as he took her hand and pulled her closer. "The way things are sucks."

"That's high school," Teddy told her simply. "Hey, just appreciate the temporary cease-fire."

"Some cease-fire: what about Dalton?"

"Look, I like Dalton, and I'll stand by him," the straw blonde replied honestly. "But looking at the bigger picture—when I can say that most of us have gone almost a full week without having a slushie facial, swirly, or getting thrown in the dumpster, I'm going to call that a good week."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but the tall boy continued, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Look, I know you fought hard at your old school, and you won some battles against the system. But you're in a different place now, and the same rules don't apply. You had resources there that you don't have here, and you became a target pretty quick. It's important to see the grand scheme."

"Which is?"

"That as awesome as it is that you're willing to stand up for the little guy, you've got four years of this place, and you're not in a great position to help anyone. I don't like what's going on, but I've done a pretty good job keeping out of Nikki Hardy's path just by not openly antagonizing her."

"So you think I should just let her walk all over me?"

"Of course not," Teddy replied, squeezing her hands. "This is just me worrying."

Caroline couldn't help but smile and feel calmer as she looked into his eyes. She loved the way Teddy looked at her, and, despite herself, she loved the way he worried. It made her feel special.

"Sorry," she told him, leaning back into her seat. "It's just—"

Suddenly the blonde's ringtone sounded, and her boyfriend looked at the name anxiously. "Give me a sec," he told her apologetically, putting the phone to his ear and walking out of the room.

Caroline watched the door curiously, sitting up and turning to face him when he walked back in a few minutes later.

"Sorry, I've got to go," he told her, kissing her forehead softly and blushing as he did so.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Teddy replied, double-checking all of his pockets and running his fingers through his hair. "It's just my sister…she's having some—it's just a thing, and I've got to go get her." He stood up. "I had fun—we should do this again."

"It's a date," Caroline agreed happily, staring after him worriedly as he nodded and quickly strode out the door.

Stassi trekked up the stairs and into the dark mezzanine seats. She spotted a body completely at ease near the front, head tilted upward slightly in arrogance.

"Are you insane?" the Cheerio demanded, marching up to face the other girl, who remained relaxed despite the sudden confrontation.

"No; I'm effective," came the smooth reply.

"Effective?" Stassi repeated incredulously. "You set up Anna Nicole to out her brother, which is now throwing them both on the outskirts of the social ladder."

"I was bored with her," the HBIC of McKinley commented indifferently, inspecting her nails. "And I did it for your own good: _I_ fixed _your_ problem."

"While opening a can of worms to about a dozen more."

The Asian girl finally sat up, apparently irritated at the direction the conversation had headed. "Look, Dalton is one of the most formidable contenders in that group—he now has no choice but to quit if he wants to survive socially."

"And setting the Hockey Team on the Football Jocks? How's that going to help?"

"Carter is becoming…difficult," she explained. "He's avoiding me for some reason—"

"Maybe his new girl?" Stassi opined.

"Whatever; I don't like it," Nikki said agitatedly. "The Ice Capaders are just as easy to manipulate, and they've been dying to move up in the world."

"You're dropping an H-bomb onto the school by encouraging this," Stassi countered.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you had just followed directions," Nikki retorted scathingly.

"So you're going to destroy the social order because I wouldn't destroy Drizzle?"

Nikki's eyebrow shot upwards. "_Wouldn't_?" she asked pointedly.

"_Couldn't_," Stassi corrected hastily. "It was too messy, too complicated, and I _couldn't_ get it done. So you're going to destroy the empire that we've created over it?"  
>"I'm renovating our empire," the girl remarked, isolating her lone pink streak and twisting it between her fingers. She shrugged. "Perhaps if your head was in the game it could've gone better in its execution."<p>

"_My_ head?"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Our heads, then." She stood and stepped toward her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Admit it A; we're just not in top form without each other. We need this coup to end, or—"

"Or the radiation sweeping through the halls could bring it all down," her friend conceded.

The Cheerio Captain smiled comfortingly. "You know what you have to do," she told her. "Just do it—I'll be okay." Stassi's eyes widened in disbelief, and the other girl scoffed. "I said not top form, not completely stupid."

The tanned girl shook her head, taking a seat. "I just don't know what I'm doing sometimes Nik."

Her best friend squeezed her shoulder and reassured her, "I do; just trust me."

Dylan lay on his back in the Music Room, staring upwards and trying not to move much. He probably should be in the School Nurse's office, but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. He'd spent most of the day pretending nothing was wrong, and nothing took a lot of effort. Plus he couldn't stand the constant footfalls coming in and out of the front office next door.

He breathed deeply, and then groaned in regret as his ribs protested fervently against the movement. This week had been hard on him: for some unknown reason his dad had come home last night, and the man had not been happy. Dylan had been caught off-guard by his father's random appearance, and it hadn't gone well.

_It was after ten when the door suddenly slammed, practically shaking the house to its core. Dylan looked up from his homework, irritated. Josh had been getting into fights with his "girlfriend" Amber for the last week, and had been increasingly livid, but that was no reason to act like such a hothead._

_ "Josh!" he chastised, stepping out of his room into the hallway. "Not okay!"_

_ He would've continued, but when he looked into the entryway, he realized that Josh hadn't been the one to slam the door. The shaggy-haired teen felt bewildered as he watched his father stare furiously at him._

_ The man strode forward and grabbed his son by the arm. "Have you been stealing money from me boy?" he snarled, the smell of cheap liquor and cigarettes wafting off of him like whatever dive bar he'd been at before coming home. _

_ Mark apparently didn't get an answer quickly enough: he shook his eldest child hard. "Answer me," he demanded angrily. "Did you steal my money?"_

_ "You were late with the gas again," Dylan said quietly, unsure of how to keep his father from becoming stirred up further. "It wasn't that much."_

_ "It's not about how much—you stole from me," his father retorted, throwing the freshman against the wall. "That was _**my money, my paycheck**_, and you think you can just __**waste it**__—what are you staring at?" he screamed at Josh, who'd peeked his head into the room in puzzlement at the commotion. "Get out of here!"_

_ The thirteen-year old didn't need to be told twice; he darted back into his room, and Dylan gratefully heard the quiet jostling of a window sill; hopefully, his brother would think to grab Mitch and Lachlan, who were both home, likely hiding under their beds._

_ The drunkard overturned a nearby chair violently, and Dylan knew there was no placating the man. How do you explain to a neglectful parent that paying the bills that allow them to live in their home wasn't wasteful (as opposed to the handle they'd probably had before they had come to said home)?_

_ "I'm sorry," he tried, attempting to keep his voice sincere and meek. "You weren't here—I didn't know what to do…"_

_ "I ain't here because I'm earning a living for this family!" the man shouted angrily. "You think that everything's a free ride? That those ugly clothes on your back cost nothing?" He threw a picture frame in Dylan's direction and it shattered off of the boy's shoulder. "No; I'm just a lazy son of a bitch, isn't that right? I don't do __**anything**__ for this family—I'm just the reason you even exist!"_

There wasn't much discussion after that. His dad had thrown a couple punches and broken another lamp before finally passing out from exhaustion and being sloshed out of his mind. Josh had crept into the living room and helped his older brother into Lachlan and Mitch's room, only running out to grab an ice pack from the freezer. The four of them locked the door and shared the boys' bed that night, and in the morning their father was gone again, apparently remorseful enough to leave two hundred dollars on the counter to cover his family until his next paycheck.

"Hey," a voice greeted from the doorway, and Dylan slipped on his poker face and looked up to see Katie walking in with a bright smile.

His face lit up at the sight of her. He knew he should be cautious about being around her, that she could get hurt around him, but she was too perfect to keep from slipping through the cracks of his carefully kept walls.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, taking a seat on the floor next to him.

"Didn't feel like class," he lied easily. "You?"

"I just skipped Study Hall to meet with Carter," she replied, rolling her eyes at the admission. "He gave me an A+ on the meet-and-greet last night." She sighed. "And then we got into a fight."

The brunette was still lost in his own nightmare when the words made it to his brain, and he turned to her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She smiled in appreciation, not recognizing the level of concern. "Fine, he's just still being…_him_, you know? Like flirting with Cheerios and being an overall jerk, and I told him I thought that was disrespectful to me, since we're dating and all."

"Fake dating," Dylan corrected.

"But still," she insisted. "I wouldn't put up with it if we were really dating; it's insulting to think I would now just because we're in a contractual dating thing."

The boy shrugged and had to suppress a grunt of pain as his muscles screamed disapprovingly.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, gazing down at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dylan replied, sitting up hastily.

"What's this?" she asked, pointing at a fresh mark on his shoulder that had escaped the confines of his loose shirt.

"Oh, my little brother threw a picture frame and it hit me," he explained, glancing at the minor gash as he pulled the collar of his shirt back into place.

"Your little brother threw a _picture frame_ at you?" the blonde gaped.

"Yeah, we just had a spat about some money he wanted for a toy," Dylan dismissed easily. His phone vibrated, and he glanced at the message he'd received: _we'll b w kenny_—_call l8r_

"What's up?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, it's my brother," Dylan answered, shutting the phone and replacing it in his pocket. "An apology," he clarified.

"Oh, good," Katie said happily, glancing upwards as the bell rang. "I guess we should go," she continued.

"Yeah," Dylan agreed, slowly reaching for his things. "I'll be there in a minute—see you at practice?"

The girl nodded happily and skipped out the door. Dylan watched her and wished like hell he had something to skip about.

Dylan tapped the opening keys on the piano, _And even though the moment passed me by  
>I still can't turn away <em>

'_Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose  
>Got tossed along the way<br>And letters that you never meant to send  
>Got lost or thrown away<em>

He closed his eyes in frustration—how had he lost two parents in one death? _And now we're_

_grown up orphans _

_And never knew their names _

_We don't belong to no one  
>That's a shame<br>But you could hide beside me  
>Maybe for a while<br>And I won't tell no one your name  
>And I won't tell 'em your name<em> 

Stassi was still in the auditorium, though now alone. She grazed a finger along her new fake nails, wishing that she could become someone new as easily. _And scars are souvenirs you never lose_

_The past is never far _  
>She stood and stared over the balcony, <em>Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?<br>Did you get to be a star?  
>And don't it make you sad to know that life<br>Is more than who we are?  
><em>  
>She did a one-eighty, facing the darkened seats to keep from being seen. <em>We grew up way<em>

_too fast _

_And now there's nothing to believe  
>And reruns all become our history <em>  
>Dylan continued from the Music Room, <em>A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio<br>And I won't tell no one your name_

_And I won't tell 'em your name_

Dylan stared down at the text message in his hand,_ I think about you all the time  
>But I don't need the same <em>  
>Stassi's voice harmonized with his as she leaned against the door leading back to the world, <em>It's<em>

_lonely where you are_

_Come back down  
>And I won't tell 'em your name<em>

**So that would be it! Keep submitting characters; we're still looking over them so we'll let you all know soon!**


	24. Leslie Part 4

**A/N: Songs Featured is The Calling "Adrienne" and Mumford and Sons "Timshel"**

**A/A/N: I've decided from now on that Emma Pillsbury changed her name when she married to Mrs. Emma Pillsbury-Schuester—because otherwise I keep thinking it looks wrong/weird.**

Stassi entered McKinley with more determination than she'd felt in a long while. Nikki was right: it was time to end this chaos, by any means necessary. Strutting around in circles was causing unearned pretentiousness and a lot of corn syrup stains.

"You," she said accusingly, grabbing Caroline by the arm and dragging the brunette from her friends further down the hall. "Stop screwing around and figure out where you stand already."

"What?" the freshman asked in bewilderment, glancing back at the girls that were watching just out of earshot.

"This is _your_ fault—starting a war with no means to win," the Cheerio continued hissing mercilessly. Her world had been turned completely upside down, with best friends pitted against each other, make-out sessions with juvenile delinquents, and people randomly bursting into song to express their feelings. Honestly, Stassi was more than fed up with all of it and just wanted things to go back to where they'd been at the beginning of the year. "Get serious or get out."  
>The freshman's gaze turned steely. "I <em>am<em> serious," she retorted, snatching back her arm. "I'm done with Medusa acting like she's hot stuff. I'm not going to let her walk all over me."

"Then get your act together," the taller girl bit angrily, not backing down despite the wary looks she was getting from the other Cheerios. "You see what's happening to Dalton? To all of us? That's because of _you_—you started this rebellion, and we followed you, only to find you have no arsenal, no strategy. Just a big head and a loud mouth."

"Stassi—"Nina warned, walking closer to the two.

"No, Grannis: she needs to know this," she replied, not taking her eyes off of the dark-haired Fabray. "If you're planning on winning, you need to do more than make yourself a target."

"I _am_ doing more," Caroline spat back. "You think I need to run everything through you? That I can't do anything without the Great Stassi Moran holding my hand?"

"You haven't shown me anything to suggest otherwise," the girl scoffed.

"That you've seen." The brunette was tired of her capabilities being called into question. Stassi wanted to see her stepping up? "Maybe I just don't need your counsel on every move I make."

"Considering how well you've done so far, I'd rethink that statement," the Cheerio told her.

"Well, how about this statement?" Caroline retorted angrily. "I don't think I need you around at all."

Everyone stared in shock, with the exception of Stassi, who kept a cool glare. "Seriously?" she asked incredulously. "You think you can do this without me?"

"I think that _my friends_ will help me a lot more than _you_ will," Caroline replied icily, causing the three uniformed girls' gazes to flit even more anxiously between the two strong-willed leaders.

The junior's eyebrow quirked up in a mixture of surprise and disgust. "Fine," she said. "You go throw your little coup with nothing but words and Gleeks. We'll see how far you get." And with that she whirled off down the hall.

Nina looked from Caroline, glaring stubbornly at the Cheerio's back, to Stassi marching lividly down the hall.

"She can't just leave—can she just _leave_?" Annie asked in confusion.

"So are we now worrying about two enemies or just a reinforced one?" Michelle wondered out loud.

"Let her do what she wants—she said from the beginning she didn't want to be here," Caroline replied firmly. "We need to stand together if we're going to win this." She looked around the remaining girls questioningly.

Katie was the first to respond, standing next to her friend with a nod in support. Caroline returned her assuring smile, and glanced back at the nervous Cheerios.

Michelle and Annie glanced back down the hall where a cheerleading skirt had disappeared, then back to Nina, now the only commander left to them. Nina nodded once and moved forward, and the two younger girls followed suit.

"Good," Caroline said, releasing the breath she'd been holding and trying not to show her utter relief. "Then we're together on this."

Coby and Crash walked through the halls, still somewhat subdued from the events of the week. Coby felt awful for leaving Dalton high and dry, but he and Crash both felt, being on the outliers of the Jock's list as it was, they would be hurting more than helping by hanging around their friend in these troublesome times.

"Hey you!" a voice called out, and the boys turned to face their teammates coming up behind them, most looking a combination of determined and angry.

Coby looked at Crash warily before replying, "What do you want Vargus?"

"We've got a team thing happening," the Jock informed them.

"A crisis," Austin spoke up.

"Austin, you're not _on_ the football team," Crash pointed out in confusion.

"But he's one of us," Sean Mayhew rejoined. "And this concerns all of us."

"We're tired of those stupid Hockey Jocks acting like they're the shit," Vargus continued. "It's time to man up and show them we're not gay fags."

"Point of interest?" Coby spoke up, raising his hand slightly. "If you want the whole group in order to prove you're not gay, why are you talking to me?" He grinned at Crash, who cracked a small smile.

"Shut up Chubs," Austin snapped. "This is serious."

The junior's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he opened his mouth to reply, but Mayhew interrupted.

"Chubs, this is more than just a friendly rivalry; we're in serious danger of losing our status because of your friend. We need to retaliate; put those Hocky Jerks in their place."

"What's your plan, exactly?" Crash asked.

Vargus grinned. "Slushie facials, a good pounding, and then some team bonding in the dumpster."

"But Carter said—"  
>"Screw Carter, okay?" Vargus shot back. "This is bigger than a personal favor to some chick or whatever dumbass reason he came up with to do this. He'll either deal, or he'll have to face all of us, but we're not backing down." He stared at them intensely. "So are you in or out?"<p>

"What about Dalt?" Coby asked.

"Your girlfriend's out, Bull Queer," Austin replied. "Once we take care of the Hockey Team, we come back as hard as ever on the losers of this school."

The two boys said nothing, and the solid Jock stepped closer to them.

"After school," he growled. "Be there, or you might as well change your name to Blue Ice."

With that the Football Team turned around and strode back toward the gym.

"Well, that's not good," the whiter of the two boys said flatly as soon as the team was out of earshot.

"So do we go?" Crash asked. "I mean, we kind of don't have a choice, right?"

"This is not going to end well, Zach," the junior replied soberly. "They're going to stir up some serious trouble with that brain-dead plan. You might as well turn in your jersey to Beiste now if you're going to join them."

"But if we don't go, we'll be worse than losers," the dark-skinned boy countered. "We'll be traitors." He stared at a surprisingly quiet Coby. "So: what do we do?"

"What we have to, I guess," the larger boy replied with a sigh, turning and walking to class.

Liam walked into English with a groan—the desks were rearranged in a classic "group assignment" configuration. He hated group assignments: the kids he worked with (ie the ex-Wonder Couple) always hassled him about trivial things, like not doing the reading or paying attention to class discussions.

He sat next to the costume jewelry-bedecked overachiever and took out his camera. "So, did Kumar get lost?" he asked nonchalantly. "Or are you two still in the awkward ex phase?"

Emma made a face at the boy's remark. "We're doing just fine," she replied. "His 4-H group is excused from their morning classes to visit an organic facility over in Oakwood."

"Ah, making the world a better place, one cow at a time," the boy remarked. "What _will_ you do without him? I just can't imagine the two of you not being interlocked in a passionate embrace, practically fused at the lips—no, no, wait: that's every _other_ couple that's been together for as long as you two were."

Emma's hazel eyes flashed angrily in his direction, and the boy couldn't help but smirk as he watched the gold flecks dance within her iris in their passion. He wondered if Mr. Fantastic had ever noticed it, had ever made her care enough to make it happen.

"What is your problem, Liam?" she hissed, determined to keep her voice down as more of her classmates filed into the room. "Do you really hate us that much?"

Liam smiled and scoffed. "Hate? Why would I have any reason to hate you and Kumar, the academic pride and joy of McKinley? You and the Delhi Doogie Howser are the epitome of the Stepford Students, making you both impossible to hate and a little creepy."

While tolerable when surrounded by his friends, Liam alone was always acting like the stupid jerk that seemed to find her buttons and push them gleefully on purpose, like a child presented with an infinite number of buttons in an elevator. He always came down hard on her values, as if his life of devaluing education and obsessing over looking through a lens was the optimal way of living.

"I notice that you only bother to be a total nuisance when Ashwin isn't around," she retorted, sniffing the air. "Is that complete and utter cowardice I smell?"

The boy smirked. "Maybe I just find him dull."

She almost laughed in relief as the bell rang. "Well, too bad class is starting," she told him sarcastically, as the teacher began writing on the board and giving instructions. "You'll have to find some other time to pester me."

"Or I could just talk _really_ quiet—"

Emma suppressed a scream—he was really just going to keep harassing her?

"What will make you shut up and leave me alone?" She whispered furiously.

"Why would I do that?" he asked with a devious smirk.

The brunette girl's eyes went wide, and before she realized what she was doing, she'd impulsively reached over and shoved the boy out of his desk.

The class gasped, and Ms. Stevens turned to view the spectacle laid out before her.

"Mr. Stewart, is there a problem?" she asked in irritation.

"I think I'm suffering from Vertigo, which caused me to fall from my chair," Liam said with a smirk, all the while rubbing the back of his head. "And I may have a concussion. Could I visit the nurse?"

The teacher rolled her eyes as the class began to giggle. "Quiet!" she called out. "Mr. Stewart, if you feel ill, please escort yourself away from those interested in learning."

"I'm actually a little dizzy—can Emma walk me there?"

The brunette girl's eyes went from livid to utterly confused within seconds, and she gaped at his brazenness.

"Fine," replied the teacher, shooing them both away in order to continue her lesson, and the lean sophomore reached over and pulled his classmate into the hallway.

He'd led her about twenty feet before she snapped out of her stupor and stopped. "What in the world are you doing?" she asked, yanking her arm back.

"I thought if your ex-honey got a break from Stevens, maybe we should too," he told her as he pushed up his glasses.

"You're insane."

"And possibly concussed," he reminded her. "So off to the nurse!"

"You can't possibly think I'm going to skip class for your fake concussion."

He shrugged. "I've skipped for lesser things."

"Well I haven't!" Emma was furious—why was he focusing his sadism on her?

Liam just continued to smile, so she took a calming breath. "Fine," she said. "How about a wager?"

"A bet? For what?"  
>"For time spent," she replied. "If I win, I go back to class and you <em>never bother me again<em>."

Liam laughed. "And if I win?" Emma shrugged. "You skip with me, and you owe me a favor."

"Like what?" she demanded.

"I'll figure something out," he told her. "It won't be illegal or immoral though, or at least by my standards."

"Fine," Emma agreed, and the two shook hands. "What are the terms?"

"You're in Track, right?" Liam asked, and the girl scoffed—she was Captain of the team, thank you very much. "How about a race?"

"You want to race _me_?" she asked incredulously. "I'm a State Finalist."

"Then you wouldn't be afraid to bet on it, would you?" he challenged.

Emma glared again, then marched off to the track, grateful she was wearing shoes with a toe and some traction.

As they reached the markers, Liam called out, "You're going to race in a dress?"

To which she retorted, "You're going to race in that?" gesturing to his striped sweater and jeans.

"Hold on," he said, pulling off his dog-tags from their hidden spot underneath his sweater, and placing them and his camera bag next to the various bangles, earrings, and cardigan that Emma had discarded.

"Dog tags?" Emma asked, glancing at the addition.

"Are we racing or not?" he asked, ignoring her question and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again.

"Fine," she answered. "400-yard dash: first to get around the track and make it back here wins. On my mark." she glanced over with a smile. "Unless you don't trust me."

Liam lowered himself into a crouch. "Call it," he replied.

The two stood motionless for a moment, and the silence was broken by Emma's shout.

Both were off, and Emma showed no mercy. She sprinted hard, a purple flash as she and her dress streaked across the track.

Which was why she was completely blown away that the stupid AV geek overtook her and beat her by a good six strides.

"How—?" she panted, catching her breath as she gaped at the boy in disbelief.

He slipped the dog tags back over his head, tucking them under his sweater as he slipped his bag over his shoulder. "We established that you were a runner," he told her with a grin. "You never asked if I was."

"You played me," she said, walking beside him as they made their way back to the building. "Made me look like a fool."

"Nah, I just like to crack that perfect exterior every now and then." He winked at her, "I'm willing to bet you're ten times more interesting without it."

Emma's face flushed, which was luckily hidden by the redness from the sudden sprint she'd just finished. Never one to back out of a bet, she begrudgingly followed him to the nurse's office, wondering how the most irritating boy she'd ever met had bested her.

_Stassi was stupid. Stassi was an idiot_.

Stassi really _really_ liked how Hayley tugged at the stray hairs at the nape of her neck without pulling any from her high pony.

Once again the Cheerio and resident anarchist found themselves in a random janitor's closet, sucking face as if the only oxygen available was in each other's lungs.

"Wait, wait" the sophomore gasped, pulling away.

A slight whine escaped from the other girl, quickly quashed into a groan. "What?" she asked heatedly.

"What are we doing here?" Hayley asked, and almost laughed at the look the older girl fixed her with.

"Seriously?" she asked, her Cheerio skirt swishing slightly as her hip jutted out to meet her hand in skepticism. The sophomore could tell she was holding in a lot of frustration for what she saw as the idiotic question that had interrupted a really good kiss.

Yet McKinley's resident troublemaker waited for the answer, because she actually _was _serious. Not that she didn't know _how_ they'd gotten to this particular point—Stassi had somehow managed to track her down in between classes, gripping her arm as she led her through a complicated maze of corridors before finally setting up shop in this particular closet that she hypothesized was somewhere near Home Ec; the extremely angry girl had then slowly grazed her hand up Haley's arm, causing shivers in her spine that rivaled the tremors in the Cheerio's hands.

Then of course, came the kissing: the harsh, fervent, _practically desperate_ kissing.

However, she had no idea why they were here, when, just a few days ago, the bitch in front of her claimed she wanted nothing to do with the scarlet-streaked rebel. That she had no place in _her_ world.

Hayley was very confused.

After a few seconds of waiting, Stassi finally realized that the other girl was really waiting for an answer. She sighed loudly.

"I guess I just mean what is this?" Hayley clarified, gesturing between the two of them. "You don't like me—"

"I don't," the girl replied bluntly and tactlessly.

"And I can't stand your hypocritical ass," the girl continued with a little more ire. "So what are we doing here?"

The Cheerio huffed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "We're just blowing off some steam," she replied, taking a step forward and trailing her thumb across the other girl's jaw. She continued lowly, "Scratching an itch, so to speak. I mean, unless you'd rather go find some random prick to take care of it." The white converse shoes stepped backwards, pulling her hand away slowly.

Hayley closed the space between them again. "No," she rebutted quickly, kissing the Cheerio softly. "I'm good."

"Good," Stassi replied, smiling as Hayley worked her way to the other girl's collarbone. "Because my day has _sucked_."

The sophomore didn't reply: just kept her face pressed against the smooth skin, her hands trailing through the slightly mussed deep brown ponytail. Her only thought was slightly chastising herself for even asking the question.

_They were just blowing off steam_.

Caroline laughed with the girls as she entered the cafeteria. The Cheerios seemed a little concerned of being without their bitchy General, but she herself felt lighter without the cloud of doom that Stassi always seemed to carry with her.

Katie was just telling a story about a case her grandfather had been involved in, where the criminals had burnt off their own fingerprints so they wouldn't be caught, when Caroline saw something that caught her attention.

"Wow, that's so cool—can I talk to you alone for a sec?" she spoke in rapid fire sequence as she excused Katie and herself back into the hallway.

"Whoa, what's going on?" the blonde asked curiously.

"What's going on? What the hell is wrong with you that you'd let him do that to you?" Caroline asked in disgust.

"Sorry?" Katie said quizzically.

Caroline pulled her friend close and they peeked into the room. There the brunette pointed out Carter Macy, who was using his tongue to feel up some Cheerio's tonsils.

"Ew," Katie commented, pulling back into the hallway.

"How can you have any respect for yourself if you're dating _that_ while he's doing…_that_?" Caroline hissed.

Katie cringed—she'd been asking herself the same question all week. However, she was doing it for the good of the group, and she still wasn't ready to tell her friend, so she shrugged her shoulders. "He's got…appearances to maintain," she murmured lamely. "And it's not like we're exclusive."

"So it's okay that he eats another girl's face for lunch at school?" Caroline looked like she was going to throw up.

_Better than mine_, was what Katie was thinking, but she merely shrugged for her friend.

"So are you allowed to do that kind of stuff?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, I mean, if I wanted to," Katie replied.

Caroline huffed angrily. "This is ridiculous Katie—it's insulting to even be on the outskirts knowing it's happening. You're disrespecting yourself by allowing him to disrespect you."

"I don't care Care," the blonde retorted in frustration. She really didn't want to talk about this. "Can we just drop this and go to lunch?"

Her friend gave her a disapproving look. "I think I just lost my appetite," she told her as she walked back down the hall.

Katie was furious. The rumors about them were running rampant, and it wasn't like Katie was blind—couldn't he at least pretend like he respected her? When they were with his parents, he was all charm and chivalry. Here, he was just as bad to her as he was when he was throwing slushies.

_I've been thinking about you, my love_ she sang as she watched him through the window  
><em>And all the crazy things that you put me through<br>Now I'm coming around, throwing it back to you  
>And I'll have the last laugh<em>, she scoffed, _when I see you walking with  
>some other girl<em>

_'Cause I know you're gonna end up all alone_

Katie pirouetted gracefully as she made her way down the hall, _So take these words, some good advice_

_All you've done's gonna come back twice  
>You never cared how much it hurt, I really need to tell you<em>

She belted out in the music room, _Oh, Adrienne, I thought I knew you  
>Once again, you used me, used me<br>Adrienne, I should have left you  
>Long before you used me, used me up<em>

Katie grinned as she watched Dylan walking down the hall, _What I'm needing now is some sweet revenge_

_To get back all that I lost then.  
>I gave you all that I had to give, but I could never reach you<em> 

She strode back up the risers in the Music Room, singing to the empty class, _Oh, Adrienne, I thought I knew you_

_Once again, you used me, used me  
>Adrienne, I should have left you<br>Long before you used me, Used me up_

Coby, Nina, and Ashwin sat together in Study Hall pretending to do various assignments while huddled close together in gossip.

"So she really quit?" the brown-skinned boy asked again in surprise. "I mean, she didn't seem that happy, but to quit?"

"Stase has been banging heads against Caroline since the start," Nina explained. "I don't think she necessarily will stay gone for good, but right now she doesn't want to be anywhere near the girl."

"So does that put the win in Caroline's hands then?" Coby asked.

Ashwin smacked the boy. "We just lost a teammate Chubs—that's not a win."

"Ow!" he said. "It's not that much of a loss—you've still got what? Fifteen people? That's still good to compete from what I figure."

"Glee aside," Nina continued. "Caroline needs Stassi's help, whether she thinks so or not. Everyone knows that she's the only reason Nikki's been holding back. Without her, it's going to be a mess."

"Not unlike the fun Football and Hockey melee that's taking place after school," the husky junior said. "Crash is going."

"Are you?" the dark-haired sophomore asked.

"If they get caught, they're going to get kicked off the team and/or suspended," Coby told him. "If I'm not there, they basically swore that they'd pull a William Wallace on me." He added in a Scottish accent, "The drawn and quartered part with a head on a pike; not the mooning."

His friends smiled softly, and Nina asked, "So?"

"So I don't know," Coby said. "D would know—he always knows. I'm just here for laughs."

"Why don't you ask him then?" Ashwin suggested.

"He's been getting it pretty bad," Coby admitted. "I didn't want it to get worse on my account."

Nina gave him a look. "Don't you think he'd rather you stand with him while he's getting railed than being alone and getting teased a little less?"

Coby stared at her. "Well, when you make it sound obvious," he told her, standing up and adopting a British inflection. "I suppose Master Richie needs me."

"Good luck man," Ashwin called as Coby weaved through the desks and out the door.

"Boys," Nina commented, shaking her head with a smile.

"Well, you know—we've all got stuff on our minds," the remaining male replied.

"Is the ballroom competition this weekend one of them?" she asked.

"Yeah," he told her. "I'm really excited we're competing Silver Class. We're going to kick ass."

"But—?" Nina prompted, sensing there was more.

"It's just weird," he finally told her. "I registered, and my first instinct was to try to figure if Emms' training is going to be over when we get home so she can come out to celebrate before I have to study." He sighed. "I never made enough time for her. I was a horrible boyfriend."

"You weren't a horrible boyfriend," Nina told him.

"No, I really was," the sophomore asserted. "I am going to be reincarnated as a slug."

"You're being way too hard on yourself, Ash. Having a busy schedule doesn't mean you're coming back as a bug—doing something scummy, like cheating or breaking her grandmother's priceless heirloom or something, means you're coming back as a bug." She nudged the boy, not noticing his momentary wince. "Come celebrate with us Saturday night. The club thinks you're awesome. And the Emma thing—it'll get easier. Once you're over the awkward bit, it gets easier to just hang out as friends and realize you're both better off."

"I guess," he said with a shrug, seguing to another topic. "Is Ariana excited about the game Sunday?"

"Are you kidding?" Nina laughed. "That crazy girl breathes soccer, and I think she's dead set on marrying your brother. I swear—it's _Kamal said this_, and _Kam likes that_." She smirked, "Apparently he invited her over to dinner after the game on a 'date'."

"Wow," Ash said. "And here Kam thought it was his mother forcing him to invite _his sweet friend with the curly hair home for dinner so they could finally meet_."

"No!" Nina cried. "Ari will be devastated."

"Well, we don't have to tell her," Ashwin assured her. "My lips are sealed."

The two laughed again. "You know, my mom wanted to ask your mom about it, but she hasn't been able to get ahold of her. She doesn't even come to the games."

"Well," Nina deflected carefully. "She's busy, you know?" _Getting drunk and hoarding TV Guides, but still busy_. "So I go instead—I bet you can't say you've ever seen _me_ miss a game."

Ashwin laughed, "Not a one." He looked at her thoughtfully. "You know, let me know if I'm overstepping my bounds here, but is Ariana your biological sister? I mean, she doesn't seem Bulgarian, and you guys look pretty distinct from one another."

Nina smiled. "Ariana is absolutely my sister in every way that matters," she told him. "Hyperactive crazy and all."

"Fair enough," the boy conceded.

"Maybe we should actually start working on this stuff," the Cheerio suggested, anxious to move away from talking any more about her family. She breathed a sigh of relief when the Indian boy nodded in agreement, and focused on the assignment at hand.

Stassi sat in the library, trying to ignore the massive headache throbbing against her skull. She wasn't sure if you could go through Tic Tac withdrawal, but she refused to give in to her nerves by popping another one—at this rate she'd eat her weight in the one calorie mints.

The chair beside her moved as someone sat themselves next to her, and the Cheerio felt a surge of irritation: didn't anyone at this school have any sense?

She turned to rip a new one into the intruder, only to find the words stuck in her throat in her surprise at finding herself sitting next to Roxanne Lovely.

"Don't you have class or something?" she asked the freshman, who shrugged indifferently. "Well, I'm not really in the mood for company."

Another minute passed, with Stassi ignoring the tiny brunette, who in turn said nothing.

Finally, Stassi turned back to the girl. "If this is about me quitting Glee, I'm not interested in a lecture. I didn't want to be part of it in the first place; I just did it because Fabray did. Now that she's not my problem, I'm walking away."

Roxanne still said nothing, staring into her text so intently that Stassi wasn't entirely sure the girl even heard her.

"With no qualms," she insisted, trying to make herself clear to the girl. "I really don't care about any of you."

"You care about Dalton," the voice spoke up in a volume one notch above mute.

Stassi looked at her confoundedly, and the tiny girl, though bright red from the attention, seemed to stand by her statement.

"No I don't," the Cheerio retorted. "I mean, it may have _looked_ like it mattered to me that he didn't think I'd sold him out to his sister—but that was just because it would have been a skeazy thing to do.

She huffed. "And I guess one could come to the conclusion that I _might_ care minutely about the other Cheerios with how much time I put in to keep them as slushie-free as possible. But that's just because it's expensive dry cleaning those uniforms and—"

"Okay," the Cheerio admitted with a sigh, putting her hand out to silence the taciturn girl next to her. "So maybe I don't _hate_ five people in the group…which, yeah, is like a third of the team. So you'd think that it would mean something…

"No," she argued stubbornly. "I just want to go back to the way things were, before Fabray the Sequel showed up."

Stassi glared at Roxanne, who just looked at the junior questioningly.

"Yeah, yeah—but Caroline's not going anywhere, and I already made a stand," the Cheerio relinquished. "So I guess I _can't_ go back. Not now."

Stassi sighed; Roxie didn't know the details, but she was kind of right. Sue wouldn't accept defeat; probably wouldn't accept her quitting the team until the Mini-Q was fitted in her Cheerio uniform.

"Maybe Caroline doesn't need you, but we still do," the freshman stated softly, speaking for the second time in the conversation.

"Screw Caroline," the other girl replied automatically, but the wheels in her head were saying otherwise. As much as she hated it, she'd made a commitment to this bunch of misfits, and until she was _officially_ released from them, she was obligated to stick around.

She groaned loudly and let her head fall into her hands. She hated _everything_.

Roxanne sat quietly, and the Cheerio glanced over at her curiously.

"You know," she admitted. "I kind of see why Daddy Warbucks digs on you." She smirked as she watched the petite girl duck her head down as her face blushed even deeper. "Honestly, I bet he'd be glad to have a friend around right now. Even a mute midget with no useful clout."

Roxie looked at her shyly, and Stassi rolled her eyes. "I'm serious—the guy's a mess, and I bet having someone that isn't going to question his parents' sadistic, drug-fueled name choice would be a relief to him."

The freshman smiled softly, and the Cheerio lost patience with the Kodak moment. "So now we're done, Woodstock," she told her. "Shoo."

However, Stassi looked on thoughtfully as Roxanne picked up her books and quickly exited the library. Maybe she should be doing something…

School was over, and the Football team was armed to the teeth in slushies as they entered the parking lot. Matt Vargus was going to make a very blue-purple-red-green-brown Hockey Team.

"Hey Sybil," he greeted the black receiver as he approached. "Good to see where your loyalties lie." He looked around. "Where's the Bull Queer?"

Crash shrugged. "I'm sure he's coming though," he stated, trying to inject some confidence into his nervous tone.

"He better, or one of these is going in his face instead of his hand," Austin replied, hoisting his Big Gulp into the air and causing some blue ice to spill out, splashing onto his jacket. "Damn it!"

"So the big bad Footballers decided to step up after all," came a voice from behind them, and the football team turned to see Rick the Stick leading the Hockey Jocks toward the group, Big Gulps in their hands as well. "Good. It would've been kind of pathetic to beat you if you were still pulling that pacifist crap."

"We're going to make you punks pay for the shit you pulled," Vargus declared.

Scott stepped forward, fists clenched. "Let's do this," he growled.

"Really wouldn't if I were you," someone countered, and the entirety of the group turned to face the interlopers.

Dalton stood proudly, trying not to let his nerves show. "If I were you guys," he repeated. "I'd ditch the cups and walk away."

"Sooner, rather than later," Stassi informed them, sidling up next to the sophomore with a smug look on her face.

"Oh yeah? Why would we do that?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, Why wouldn't we just teach you girls a lesson instead," Austin smirked, waving the cup in his hand.

"Actually, you won't," Coby replied stepping forward. "Because Figgins is still investigating for that prank pulled on Jennifer Johnson."

"A slushie prank," Dalton reminded them.

"And right now he's heading in this direction for vandal checks," Wally added, standing beside a silent Roxie. "And if he sees a bunch of guys standing around with slushies, he's going to think there's something going on."

"Plus if you assholes are all beating the snot out of each other, you get hit up with all sorts of personal badness," Stassi added.

The two sets of Jocks looked at each other warily; there were more than enough starters on both sides to render both teams useless if they were suspended for fighting.

"My suggestion?" The Cheerio continued, fixing her glare on the Hockey players. "I vote that all of you walk away now and forget about whatever you were promised if it came to this moment, because it's never happening." Rick opened his mouth and she repeated. "_Never happening_."

The group grumbled some more, and finally Vargus threw his Big Gulp hard into the dumpster, turning his back and walking out toward his SUV. Austin followed quickly, and soon there was a surge of Football and Hockey Jocks grumbling and dumping frozen ice into the metal bin.

Austin stepped over to Dalton and his group. "Don't think we'll forget this though, _Lettie_," he told him. "You and your group of losers here have officially made your stance with the Homo Explosion, so Chubs, Devlin—don't think we'll forget which side of the fag line you stand on."

"What? You mean you guys are going to mock me for being gay now?" Coby replied, eyes and mouth wide in mock horror. "How will I ever survive?" He shook his head at the boy.

"Whatever you say Harrison," Dalton told him. "Now why don't you book?"

The five stood and watched as the Jocks cleared out of the lot.

"That was…interesting," Coby commented.

"And by interesting, you mean slightly terrifying?" Dalton asked. "They could have all turned on us at once."

"Eh, I knew it wouldn't go down," Wally spoke up. "Lovely here was way too intimidating," he continued, nudging the blushing girl next to him.

"Come on, you losers," the Cheerio called out to the rest. "We're going to be late for practice."

"First off," Mr. Schue told his group. "I want to welcome the newest members of this year's New Directions: Walt Devlin and Coby Pally." The team cheered happily as he continued, "That puts us up to eighteen now—a New Directions' all time high!"

Roxie nudged Stassi gently, who was now sitting contently on her left, ignoring the opposite side of the room where Caroline and the other Cheerios sat. The older girl rolled her eyes, but smiled a little nonetheless.

"Secondly," the curly-haired teacher continued. "I wanted to announce that Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester and I have chosen our baby's name. So get ready to meet in a month and a half: Jayden Mason Schuester!"

The group cheered again, clapping and whistling enthusiastically.

"And as a proper introduction," Wally stated, standing up and grabbing a guitar. "To both the baby and ourselves; I think a little Mumford and Sons is appropriate."

He handed off the guitar to Dalton with a nod, and Coby sat in the stool next to him to harmonize as he sang.

_Cold is the water_, Wally's rich voice intoned  
><em>It freezes your already cold mind<br>Already cold, cold mind  
>And death is at your doorstep<br>And it will steal your innocence  
>But it will not steal your substance<em>

Dalton stood next to the two boys as he strummed the chords. _But you are not alone in this  
>And you are not alone in this<em>

Wally and Coby placed their hands on Dalton's shoulders, _As brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand_

_Hold your hand  
><em>

_And you have your choices_, Wally continued, looking over at Roxie, the girl who'd convinced him to stand with his best friend when he and Coby thought it was the last thing they should be doing.

_And these are what make man great  
>His ladder to the stars<em>

His voice came back strong, calling to his friend, _But you are not alone in this  
>And you are not alone in this<br>As brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand  
>Hold your hand<em>

As the chords drifted away, Wally concluded the phrase beautifully, _But I will tell the night  
>And Whisper, "Lose your sight"<br>But I can't move the mountains for you_


	25. Back to the Social Network!

**So some of you were asking for another Facebook chapter, so I decided to give you one! Enjoy! Warning: Mentioning the Hunger Games so I don't want to spoil it for anyone…**

Dalton's Wall:

Rick 'The Stick' Nelson: Hey LESLIE! I saw a dress on sale and I think it might be your size! You should check it out LESLIE!

Walter Ryan Devlin: Jeez Rick, I seriously wonder how you know there's dresses on sale. Because a guy wouldn't know about sales on dresses, unless you secretly enjoy the pleasure of dressing like a woman…

Roxanne Catrina Lovely, Dylan Jamieson, and 64 others like this.

Rick 'The Stick' Nelson: …Yeah well… At least I don't have a girl name!

Coby Mathis Pally: Is that seriously all you can come up with? SMH

Nina Savannah Grannis, Laura Michelle Harrison, and 25 others like this.

Rick 'The Stick' Nelson: I'M LEAVING NOW!

Walter Ryan Devlin: You do that…I hope the dress fits you!

Coby Mathis Pally, Everett Oliver Harrison, and 18 others like this.

Dalton Johnson: Thanks guys :)

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

Theodore James Abrams is in a relationship with Caroline Idina Fabray.

Katherine Benett, Liam Martin Stewart, and 63 others like this.

Artie Abrams: O_O YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! AND NOT TO MENTION YOU'RE DATING QUINN'S LITTLE SISTER!

Theodore James Abrams: Didn't come up I guess…

Artie Abrams: YOU TALKED TO ME AN HOUR AGO!

Theodore James Abrams: I didn't think its something you would like to know…

Artie Abrams: MY BROTHER GETTING A GF IS SOMETHING I DEFINETLY SHOULD KNOW!

Theodore James Abrams: Umm, can you stop the Caps Lock button, or is it stuck?

Caroline Idina Fabray likes this.

Caroline Idina Fabray: I think your brother is just surprised you got with a girl like me! :)

Theodore James Abrams: Feeling confident there I see :)

Artie Abrams: So are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend or what?

Theodore James Abrams: Oh right! Caroline this is my brother Artie. Artie this is my girlfriend Caroline.

Caroline Idina Fabray: Hello Artie nice to meet you via Facebook.

Artie Abrams: Hello Caroline nice to meet you too. Listen, if my brother breaks your heart I'll pound him for you and run him over with my wheelchair.

Caroline Idina Fabray likes this.

Theodore James Abrams: Nice to know how much you care for me, and Caroline! How could you like it!

Caroline Idina Fabray: Hey! It's nice to know I have overprotective people around me!

Brittany: Quinn! You dyed your hair brown! You look pretty but I think you look prettier blonde like me!

Caroline Idina Fabray: Ummm…Brittany. I thought we established that I'm not Quinn, but her sister Caroline…

Brittany: And you changed your name too! But I liked the name Quinn!

Caroline Idina Fabray: Brittany, I am not Quinn! I'm Quinn's sister! Not Quinn. Caroline.

Brittany: So you're Quinn's baby! Oh my gosh you grew up so fast! Last time I heard about you, you were like a year old but now you look 14!...Did I time travel? Oh my gosh I'm a time traveler! I'm in the future!

Caroline Idina Fabray: No Brittany! I'm not Quinn's kid she's still a baby! I'm CAROLINE! Quinn's SISTER!

Brittany: Oh…I don't get it…are you Quinn's sister or daughter?

Caroline Idina Fabray: *Hangs herself with gold sequined scarf* I give up.

Santana Lopez: No worries Mini-Q, I gots this.

Caroline Idina Fabray: Good luck!

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

Finn Hudson: Hanging out with my beautiful girlfriend Rachel Berry! She's so wonderful and beautiful, I don't know how I got a girl like her!

Rachel Barbra Berry, Brittany, and 24 others like this.

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: DISLIKE X1000000000000000

Finn Hudson: Annie! Must you ruin my awesome status?

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: See, if you were dating someone else, then this wouldn't be a situation the two of us would face. But since you are dating an annoying Hobbit with an enormously large beak of a nose and dresses like Strawberry Shortcake threw up all over her, this is a problem!

Santana Lopez likes this.

Santana Lopez: HA! Nice one Annie! Gosh why didn't I think of that last year when I had the chance to tell her?

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson likes this.

Rachel Barbra Berry: Santana! Stop encouraging Annie such childish behavior! And Annie, please stop making fun of me! Whatever I did I'm sorry, I truly am.

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: Wow…are you really sorry?

Rachel Barbra Berry: Yes Annie, I truly am. I would like us to be friends.

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: Then I guess I only have one thing to say to you…

Rachel Barbra Berry: :) I knew this day would come!

Finn Hudson: Wow Annie, I can't believe what a mature woman you're beco-

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: YOU ARE SO GULLIBLE THAT YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WOULD JUST SUDDENLY BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? HA! I would NEVER be friends with a loud mouthed, annoying ass, Broadway wannabe who has no sense of style whatsoever like you!

Finn Hudson: And then she lost it.

Rachel Barbra Berry: *Dramatic Sigh* well if that's how you feel, then who am I to impose…but really? Can't you just for once compliment me or say ONE nice thing about me?

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: All right here's one nice thing about you: You're MILES AND MILES away from me!

Santana Lopez likes this.

Santana Lopez: PREACH!

Artie Abrams: Hey! Don't steal my word!

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~

Andrew Harold: WHO SAW THE HUNGER GAMES? Anyone?

Caroline Idina Fabray, Liam Martin Stewart, and 71 others like this.

Katherine Benett: Went to see it with Caroline and Annie.

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: .Ever. Although it was kind of weird seeing your twin on-screen…

Katherine Benett: Again, we aren't related. At all. She's like 21 and I'm 14…impossible to be twins.

Liam Martin Stewart: It was awkward seeing Andrew next to me and Josh Hutcherson on- screen. They look so much alike! Are you sure you weren't switched at birth Andrew?

Andrew Harold: Again no! ..Are. Not. Related. At. All.

Katherine Benett: See this is why I didn't want to see the Hunger Games!

Caroline Idina Fabray: I liked the movie. The Capitol Style is so amazing! Though I probably could have made the outfits look way better on me. I wish I lived there! But then again they like seeing kids kill the hell out of each other so…

Katherine Benett: I thought the chariot outfits were awesome!

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson, Liam Martin Stewart, and Andrew Harold like this.

Caroline Idina Fabray: I can't help but agree, though the interview outfits were better, especially Katniss's dress.

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: Gosh we sound like such dorks talking about the Hunger Games.

Anastassia Taylor Moran: That's because you are.

Liam Martin Stewart: Then how come I saw you watching it?

Anastassia Taylor Moran: No further discussion.

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: Did anyone get emotional when Rue died? I bawled my eyes out!

Katherine Benett, Liam Martin Stewart, and 3 others like this.

Katherine Benett: I caught Caroline crying when Katniss sang to Prim AND when she volunteered for her!

Caroline Idina Fabray: Don't want to talk about it.

Hayley Rain Montenegro: All right I have come to the conclusion that girls are emotional to anything.

Everybody likes this.

Everett Oliver Harrison: I can't help but agree. Though I shed a couple of tears when Rue died, and the parts where Caroline cried. I guess I thought of Michelle at that moment and then I hugged her tighter, since she did force me to come with her.

Everybody likes this.

Katherine Benett: Awwwwwwww! It makes me want to have an older brother!

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: Awwwwwww! Michelle you are so god-damned lucky!

Laura Michelle Harrison: HAHA! Suckers! All of you don't have an awesome brother like Everett LOSERS!

Caroline Idina Fabray: Gosh why didn't my parents give me an older brother instead!

Theodore James Abrams: Hey you have me!

Caroline Idina likes this.

Katherine Benett: Tedoline is in the air!

Theodore James Abrams: Tedoline?

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: Your couple name!

Theodore James Abrams: Ahhh I see now.

Katherine Benett: Back to the Hunger Games, Annie why did you say the berries that killed Foxface reminded you of Rachel?

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: Because those berries were poisonous like Rachel and can kill you in an instant. That's Rachel. You see her and you die instantly.

Katherine Benett: Ohhhh….

Hayley Rain Montenegro: That FoxFace girl was badass like me!

Anastassia Taylor Moran: Yeah until she fucked it up eating those berries…idiot.

Katherine Benett, Caroline Idina Fabray, and 65 others like this.

Hayley Rain Montenegro: STILL! She probably would've won if she hadn't eaten those berries…

Ashwin Chima: If you really think about it…Katniss could've just shot her with her bow and arrow and then she would've been screwed…

Emma Malley: I can't help but agree with you. She would've died a much more painful death like the douche bag Cato. At least she died an instantaneous death.

Liam Martin Stewart: The movie was good, but they could've added more special effects to it like instead of making the bloodbath blurry, they could've showed more blood, but not exaggerated like in Machete or Ninja Assassin *shudders*.

Andrew Harold and Theodore James Abrams like this.

Andrew Harold: Agree 100%.

Walter Ryan Devlin: I thought the Glimmer chick was hot. And Katniss. ;)

Dalton Johnson: Of course YOU would think that!

Walter Ryan Devlin: Well who wouldn't? I'd tap that any day.

Dalton Johnson: *rolls eyes*

Roxanne Catrina Lovely: I haven't seen the movie yet…

Everybody: :O

Walter Ryan Devlin: Were going like right now.

Dalton Johnson: Me too.

Andrew Harold: Hell no I'm going too!

Liam Martin Stewart: No invite? How bogus. Well I'm inviting myself lets go!

Theodore James Abrams: I would like to go too!

Caroline Idina Fabray: Ahem! Forgetting someone? xD

Theodore James Abrams: Right! Would you like to go?

Caroline Idina Fabray: Don't have to ask me twice I want to see the Capitol Style again!

Katherine Benett: I'm going. I SO want to see you cry again!

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: Oh! I want to see Care cry! I'm going!

Nina Savannah Grannis: What time are we going? Ashwin you want to join?

Ashwin Chima: Hell yes I do! Emma you want to go?

Emma Malley: Yeah sure lets go!

Dylan Jamieson: I haven't seen the movie either! Totally want to go see Katie and Andrew's twin…

Andrew Harold: He's not my twin!

Katherine Benett: She's not my twin!

Everett Oliver Harrison: You guys suck for not inviting but screw it I'm going what time are we meeting up?

Laura Michelle Harrison: I'm going with you! …I liked the movie and I don't want you to go all by yourself…

Everett Oliver Harrison: Michelle, almost everybody's going but eh you could join in.

Anastassia Taylor Moran: You guys are all asses for not inviting me first! That doesn't mean I aint going! See you at the movies!

Hayley Rain Montenegro: WTF? I WASN'T TOLD OF THIS EVENT? Fuck you all I'm going!

Coby Mathis Pally: No invite? Ehh wasn't even going to ask I would've gone with or without your permission.

Arianna Mari Gauthier: Ha it's funny how I didn't even know you were all going and I'm going today too! How funny…

Addison Clara Baxter: Me too! Movie better be worth my time and money…

Walter Ryan Devlin: Well Roxie, it looks like you're not going alone…

Roxanne Catrina Lovely: Nope I'm not.

Brittany: Is the Hunger Games a game where you have to eat food until you explode?

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~

Roxanne Catrina Lovely: Gosh the Hunger Games was so awesome! Although most of almost got kicked out because of our commentary.

Dalton Johnson, Walter Ryan Devlin, and 32 others like this.

Dalton Johnson: I know! Best movie I've seen thus far…

Walter Ryan Devlin: Because of ME Roxie got to see it!

Anastassia Taylor Moran: Because of EVERYBODY Roxie didn't go alone.

Everybody likes this.

Katherine Benett: I saw Caroline cry AGAIN!

Annamarie Chanelle Hudson: I did too! Why did you cry in those scenes Care?

Caroline Idina Fabray: Again. Not talking about it. And you guys are awful people for making fun of me!

Everett Oliver Harrison: its okay Care, I cried too.

Laura Michelle Harrison: AND he hugged me the whole movie! Jealous of our awesome sister/brother bond?

Katherine Benett, Annamarie Chanelle Hudson, and 20 others like this.

Addison Clara Baxter: I guess the movie was worth my time…

Arianna Mari Gauthier: You were the most exited person in the theatre.

Addison Clara Baxter: Okay I fucking loved it! Happy?

Arianna Mari Gauthier: Haha yes.

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~

Laura Michelle Harrison: Who wants to do something awesome?

Nina Savannah Grannis: Define Awesome. Holy crap that felt like déjà vu!

Laura Michelle Harrison: Okay, So this involves the old directions and the new directions. The New Directions have to switch their last name( and Middle name if you have one) to the person they think they are most like from the old directions, got it? Good!

Nina Savannah Grannis: Okay…

Anastassia Santana Lopez: I'm a bitch like her.

Santana Lopez: Don't call me a bitch, bitch!

Nina Savannah Grannis, Laura Michelle Harrison, and 32 others like this.

Hayley Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: For once I agree to something. And I think I am bad ass like Puckerman was…or more!

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: fuck you if you think you're more bad ass than me!

Hayley Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Until you see the things I've done to the school, don't say anything!

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: You know what? I'm just going to pretend like this conversation didn't happen!

Hayley Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Good!

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Good!

Hayley Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Fine!

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Fine!

Anastassia Santana Lopez: WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: ….

Hayley Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: …

Santana Lopez: Wow… she is a bitch. Though she can never out-bitch me.

Annamarie Rachel Barbra Berry: I idolize Rachel Berry!

Everybody: O_O

Annamarie Britanny S. Pierce: WHO THE HELL HACKED MY FACEBOOK!

Liam Sam Evans: …not me if that's what you think.

Annamarie Britanny S. Pierce: I will get my revenge Liam! Mark my words. I. WILL. GET. REVENGE.

Andrew Rory Flanagan: You should be scared Liam…Annamarie could do anything…

Rory Flanagan: Hey you used me! Awesome!

Nina Mike Chang: It took me a while to think of one but I got this!

Mike Chang: Very nice choice my friend!

Nina Mike Chang: Hey from one dancer to another, you're pretty awesome!

Mike Chang: *Blushes* oh stop it!

Dalton Finn Hudson: Yeah…I guess I'm somewhat alike to Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson: Nice choice dude because I Finn Hudson am awesome!

Rick 'The Stick' Nelson: LESLIE!

Roxanne Tina Cohen-Chang: Shut it Nelson! Go try on some dresses, see if they fit you!

Everybody likes this.

Rick 'The Stick' Nelson: …

Everett Blaine Anderson: I never thought I would ever see Roxie say that…

Blaine Anderson: You are awesome for picking me!

Everett Blaine Anderson: I know.

Laura Sugar Motta: Hey not as awesome as I!

Everett Blaine Anderson: Sugar Motta, really?

Laura Sugar Motta: Hey were both spoiled rotten and awesome!

Everett Blaine Anderson: Whatever you say Princess…

Emma Quinn Fabray: Princess?

Everett Blaine Anderson: It's what I call her sometimes.

Emma Quinn Fabray: Oh…

Everett Blaine Anderson: So why'd you pick Quinn Fabray?

Emma Quinn Fabray: Like me, Quinn is an over-achiever and maintained a high grade-point average all throughout her high school years, and got into Yale. So that's why I picked Quinn.

Quinn Fabray: Nice choice, I am pretty amazing.

Caroline Kurt Hummel: *Cough* Not*Cough*

Kurt Hummel: Still with the sibling rivalry I see…well Caroline I can see why you would pick me. We both have good taste in fashion so I approve of you using my name!

Caroline Kurt Hummel likes this.

Theodore Artie Abrams: Of course I would pick my brother!

Artie Abrams: Nice choice Bro!

Anastassia Taylor Moran: Okay this is now stupid! Everybody switch back!

Laura Michelle Harrison: Hey! I say it not you!

Anastassia Taylor Moran: All right then say it!

Laura Michelle Harrison: No…just not feeling it anymore…

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation!~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~


	26. Bangers and MashUps Part 1

_**So here's what you missed from last time on Glee: **_

_**Dalton was super popular, but then he joined Glee, and his mean Cheerio sister Jennifer got dumped as a minion of HBIC Nikki Hardy, so she told the whole school that Dalton's actual name was Leslie—so now, he's pretty much the opposite of popular.**_

_**Meanwhile, Katie has started secretly fake-dating Carter Macy in exchange for the Gleeks being left alone by the Football Jocks, but she's only told Caroline and Dylan that they're together, and only Dylan knows that it's fake. But stopping slushie-facials means the Hockey Jocks decided it was time to start throwing their weight around—good thing Stassi stepped in and defused the situation (for now at least). **_

_**On top of that, Michelle, in an effort to take the spotlight off of Glee and Dalton, is determined to find out who the secret girlfriend of Carter Macy is, even going so far to seduce him—be careful Katie!**_

_**Also, Hayley and Stassi still act like they can't stand each other, but they still find time for making out. Stassi says they're just blowing off steam, but Hayley's not so sure.**_

_**Ashwin and Emma used to be the Academic Golden Couple, but they forgot to be a couple, and so they ended up breaking it off. And although they're still trying to be friends, it's awkward, and Emma now is splitting Ashwin time with academics and ballroom partner/Cheerio friend Nina, and AV geek Liam is totally bugging her all the time.**_

_**And Caroline got really tired of Head Cheerio Nikki pushing people around, so she's recruiting Hayley to pull a monster prank on her. In the meantime, she's dumped Stassi as a friend/protector, because she's tired of people always second-guessing her. But now Nina, Michelle, and Annie are worried, because without her former best friend on the opposing team, what's to stop Nikki from crushing them completely? Plus, how is Sue going to react when she finds out that not only is Caroline still **_**not**_** a Cheerio, but Stassi's not on her side?**_

_**And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

**A/N: Song featured is "Hang With Me/Tighten Up", as arranged by **mochifrommars** in the YouTube video http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=Kzl9zMDeUYk&list=PLE3CFF5DD6B312644&index=46&feature=plpp_video**

Sue stared down at the two disappointments sitting in the chairs opposite her.

"Six weeks ago," she told the sorry excuses for cheerleaders. "I sent you out with specific instructions to infiltrate Schuester's little Island of Misfit Music Boxes to befriend and recruit one Freshman Fabray for my Cheerio Squad. I gave you proper provisions, including a Guinea Pig that spends as much time making rumors as spreading them, and a face that is so friendly it makes rainbows want to puke puppies and Hershey kisses. In return you have brought me nothing. I should have you both deported back to the USSR and Constantinople where you belong."  
>The juniors remained silent, and the Cheerio Coach raged on. "Honestly, the girl is a freshman—she should be dying to be on the Sue Squad, not playing Sing-Along with a man who scrounges in the dumpsters of plastic surgery clinics to use the fat sucked from the clients to style his hair. You two disgust me."<p>

Nina finally spoke up, "Maybe it wouldn't be so hard if Nikki wasn't so antagonistic—"

"You think that's hard?" Sue retorted. "I once had to have an intelligible conversation with Ozzy Osbourne—_that's_ hard!"

The blonde woman huffed in disgust and threw a box onto her desk. "My squad needs a Fabray upgrade, and you've had more than enough time to put it together. I want that girl in this Cheerios uniform by the end of the week—"she opened the container to display a proud and pristine outfit, "—or I'll have both of yours."

"So that was all sorts of awkward," Nina commented as they stood in the empty halls.

Stassi shrugged indifferently, leaning against the lockers and inspecting her cuticles.

The more personable Cheerio huffed in frustration. "Look, I don't know about you," she stated irately, "but this uniform means a lot to me, and I don't want to lose it."

The bitchy junior scoffed at the inference. "This uniform made me," she retorted. "I'm not losing it now."

Nina sighed, feeling relieved that she wasn't fighting the girl. "Good," she replied. "So then I guess you'll apologize to Care?"

The Armenian girl's eyebrow arched up comically. "Excuse me?"

Nina's expression turned worried as the other stared incredulously. "I mean," she fumbled. "To get to Caroline—you're going to need to be on her side. You'll _have to_ apologize."

Stassi chuckled and pushed herself off of the wall. "Not if it helped negotiate World Peace," she countered, starting to walk toward class.

The Bulgarian bravely shot out an arm and grasped firmly to the other. "We only have till Friday—"she reminded her.

The ostracized Cheerio stared incredulously at the hand gripping her arm for a moment, slightly impressed at the nerve the other junior possessed, before shaking it off. "—to make her understand that she's not what she thinks she is," she interjected. "You knew I was right last week: Mini-Q has taken to thinking way too highly of herself. She needs to see where she is, and then figure out what she's trying to accomplish before any of us can do anything for her."

Nina looked worried. "And you think we can get through this Cheerio twelve-step program before Friday?"

The other girl shrugged, "It's not unlikely." She smirked, then looked seriously to her pensive teammate. "Just keep an eye on her, like usual—with everything that's been going on lately, I imagine she'll get that wake-up call any moment."

Dalton ran his fingers through his ash-blonde locks as he navigated his way through the busy halls. He chuckled softly as he watched his target standing on tip-toe, trying to stuff the rest of her books into her locker as they threatened to avalanche down on her.

"Hey," he greeted, putting up a hand to help keep the books in place. She smiled in greeting and appreciation as she fumbled with the texts and binders she'd removed for class, placing them into her bag and then turning to help shut her mess of a locker. "How was your weekend?"

"It was good," she replied softly, hoisting the backpack over her shoulders. "It was nice enough weather—I went to the park."

"Fun things, parks," he remarked, trying to make a mental note that apparently Roxie was that kind of girl. "Green; outside; filled with shiny plastic toys to climb on. So," he segued. "What are you doing Tuesday night?"

_Working_, was Roxie's first thought, but she wasn't going to say that out loud. Dishwasher at BreadstiX for extra cash wasn't exactly something she wanted to advertise. So she simply replied, "Nothing much; why?"

"Well, I was thinking, what with Sectional's coming up, we could maybe get together and go over ideas for a set list," he suggested. "I mean, I could pick you up around seven-thirty or so, and we could maybe talk it over at BreadstiX," he smiled self-deprecatingly. "Maybe even get that eggplant lasagna or something—"

"No!" Roxie quickly refuted at an almost normal volume, causing Dalton to be completely taken aback. "I mean," she quickly explained, reddening at her version of an outburst. "There's just not enough room there for all of us, and it wouldn't be right to talk about Sectional's without the others. I just don't think it's a good idea."

She completely missed the surprised hurt that crossed the sophomore's face before masking it with a casual "Yeah, I guess that makes sense," as he pushed off of the lockers and looked anywhere but at the petite brunette in front of him. "I mean, why would two people want to hang out at a place like BreadstiX anyways?"

"Exactly," the freshman obliviously agreed. "It's so noisy there, and way too fancy and stuff."

"Exactly," he repeated dejectedly.

"But if you had any ideas you wanted to talk about, I mean, there's some time now," she offered, smiling up at him.

"Uh, yeah," the sophomore responded awkwardly. "Actually, I have a…thing that I have to take care of."

"A thing?" Roxie asked quizzically.

"An English thing," Dalton insisted, stepping backwards down the hall and immediately running into some passersby. "So, maybe later," he continued, trying to get out with some sense of dignity intact.

The tiny girl tried to hide her confusion as she nodded. "Okay," she replied, wondering what had suddenly gotten into her friend. "Another time then."  
>But Dalton was already gone, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd and left Roxie standing bewildered at the moment behind him.<p>

The bell rang to signify the end of class, and Ashwin gathered his things, sneaking glances over to the girl sitting next to him. He and Emma still had issues to be sure, but that didn't mean either of them wanted their grades to suffer. They both knew that they were both still the most driven, hard-working students, and so they fumbled through the awkwardness of their break-up by focusing on the schoolwork that kept them together.

In Ashwin's opinion, except for the uncomfortable conversation and his inability to touch her, it wasn't so different than when they were dating.

As usual, Emma waited for him, and they began walking through the halls to stop at her locker on the way to class.

"So," he finally said, and the brunette looked at him in surprise. They'd had so much trouble with casual conversation that they'd been spending the interim between classes in more or less complete silence. It was ironic, because the quiet between them actually seemed to make things harder, as if the unasked questions floated around them, trying to join up with the worst possible answers.

After a beat, he realized he hadn't actually finished the sentence, so he continued, "What are you doing this weekend?"

The girl's teeth tugged at her bottom lip simultaneously as the brown-skinned boy found himself mentally smacking himself. Talk about a Freudian slip.

"A couple of us are going on a trail run," she answered carefully. "And then I'm going to that journalist convention up in Akron."

"You always hated that thing," he replied skeptically, remembering her response to what she'd deemed _pathetic attempts at organized media coverage techniques, wasting the potential of thousands of future writers_ when they were twelve. "Why go now?"

"Well," Emma responded hesitantly. "I was young when I made that assessment, and not in need of the skills they offered at the time. And one of my colleagues suggested—"

"Wait, you're going on a date?" he interjected.

"It's not a date," the obviously flustered girl insisted. "It's accompanying a fellow associate to a venue meant for bettering our current capabilities."

"Is this fellow associate a guy?" Emma nodded reluctantly. "Did you specify it was a non-date?" loose curls shifted from one side of her shoulders to the other as she shook her head. "Then Emma, that's a date."

It was silent between them a moment as they looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. Ashwin grinned as his now ex-girlfriend, though beet-red, slipped into an easy smile.

"Wow," she admitted once she'd calmed down. "I must be really out of it if I didn't see that coming."

"Jeremy Upchurch is a sly dog," the boy remarked.

The brunette looked up in surprise. "How did you—?"

Ashwin gave a dry chuckle. "That kid has been drooling over you since freshman year," he told her. "He's not only the one person I can think of that would ask you to _that_ event, when everyone knows how much you hate it, but he's also the only person you work with that you'd probably tolerate enough to accept the offer."

Emma laughed again. He knew she didn't really think of Jeremy as anything more than a coworker, but it was nice to talk together in a sort-of comfortable way. It was like getting his best friend back.

"What about you?" she asked, looking up at him. "Any plans?"

The boy suddenly looked chagrinned and avoided her eyes. He hadn't wanted to really bring this up to her, especially not in this nice small moment between them. "Well, actually," he finally admitted. "Rhi Gauthier asked me to BreadstiX after Kamal's soccer game on Saturday."

He unhappily watched the surprised, borderline hurt look on her face as she took in the information, and quickly followed up with, "I don't think I'm going to go though; I mean, I've got a lot of homework, and my dad wants me to help with processing the Malloy's new crop of calves Sunday…"

Emma nodded quickly, but her lips pressed together and she turned away from him as she finished putting away her books. Ashwin knew he probably should tell her he didn't want to go out with a girl like Rhi, but honestly, he wasn't sure. He had never gone out with anyone besides Emma, and he didn't know what kind of girl he should move on to now that she was insisting they not be together. Wally had obviously encouraged Rhi, easily the most laid back, sexually flippant person in McKinley since Brittany Pierce, as a starting point, but the academic wasn't happy with the idea of hurting the girl in front of him by dating someone else.

"Hey, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Incredible," a voice commented behind them. The two turned to see Liam walking up toward them. "Or maybe now you're more like the Wonder Twins?"

His camera was nowhere in sight, thank goodness, but Ashwin really didn't like the way he hung around. He knew it made Emma uncomfortable, and it wasn't like the conversation wasn't borderline to begin with.

"What do you want Liam?" the dark-skinned boy asked, attempting to subtly use his size to intimidate the boy into leaving, as he'd seen other jocks do countless times. However, despite the inches and toned difference in Ashwin's favor, the lean brunette stood casually, watching the insinuation with some amusement.

"Just stopped by to greet my favorite overachievers on my way to class," the other answered jovially.

"And now you have," Emma retorted, stepping from behind Ashwin and holding a fairly fierce pose of her own.

"You know, I didn't get a chance to congratulate you two on pulling off the 'still friends' angle so quickly," Liam continued. "I mean, normal couples take, what, weeks to recover from a breakup? But not you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the tiny brunette asked.

"Nothing," Liam replied with a sly grin Ashwin didn't like. "Just that you two seem to be very good at platonic—it almost makes people wonder what you were like before."

Ashwin could let the slightly taunting comments slide easily enough—he'd heard variants of them since freshman year when he wouldn't participate in Locker Room Talk with Walt and Crash—but he watched as Emma's ears tinted red and she shook ever so slightly.

Emma Malley did not like being told that she wasn't good at something.

"You know what Liam?" the darker boy rejoined quickly. "You just go ahead and ponder on that a bit; we've got class to get to." He shut the locker door and tugged her away from their teammate, toward their classroom. "Come on Emms; we'll be late."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to risk putting a black mark on that perfect attendance record, would you?" the AV geek remarked, and Ashwin swore he felt a muscle spasm in his ex that felt suspiciously like an arm being restrained from reaching out and slapping someone.

However, she allowed the boy to lead her away, though the instant they began walking the moment of ease between them earlier disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Caroline stepped away from the showers, rubbing her towel through the drenched tendrils of dark hair as she walked to her locker. Today had been physical fitness testing, and, being one of the more toned freshman, she'd been one of the last to finish.

She looked up curiously as the various gossip that usually poured from her classmates suddenly dissolved into pointed murmuring and quiet giggles. The girl went on instant alert, only slightly comforted by the sight of her still-shut locker, which she'd wisely begun locking her clothes into: it added an extra couple of minutes to retrieve before and after workouts, but it was better than losing them altogether or having to scavenge them from the dumpster.

However, as the youngest Fabray walked closer, she got a better look at the metal door and suddenly realized what the fuss was about, her chest dropping in frustration.

Scribbled on the red metal in black marker were multiple crass pictures. From the gist, Caroline easily understood that they were meant to be comparisons between herself and Quinn in demeaning and more than semi-pornographic situations with boys she couldn't identify with mowhawks, gangly Frankenstein limbs, and possibly a girl with a pixie cut and sweeping bangs who looked like she had Steven Tyler's mouth.

Of course there was a caricature of Teddy as well: shaggy hair askew, his glasses wide and looking like he was seized in a panic attack while—

She blushed in spite of herself, then quickly set to using her towel to attempt to remove it. While Caroline Fabray had been no stranger to bullying at her old school, no one had vandalized her property so blatantly. And used permanent marker, which the brunette was finding was making it all but impossible to remove: all she'd managed to do in the minute she'd scrubbed was smudge the lines a little.

It was then Caroline remembered she still had a very attentive audience, likely including The Evil Clones that had no doubt put the minimal effort into their test so they could be excused early and create this defacement of property.

Perhaps a little too quickly, the girl dropped the towel she'd been using and hastily finished changing into her street clothes, fervent in her attempt to escape the anticipatory silence that she hoped to disappoint by refusing to acknowledge her assailants.

The blind rage with which she moved caused her to run straight into her best friend without even realizing it.

"Whoa—hey are you okay?" Katie asked after seeing the multitude of emotions battling for control over her friend's face. When Caroline didn't answer, she took the girl to the nearest bathroom, using a chair fortunately left from some other fiasco to all but bar the door. "What happened?"

The brunette relayed all of the moments up until they'd collided and the other girl hugged her tightly in support.

"It'll be alright," she said quietly. "We'll find a janitor—they're bound to have something that can get it off."

"It's not just that," Caroline replied, staring into the mirror to keep from letting her anger and misery get the best of her. "It's just—who does something like that? Who goes after family?"

"They probably figured you two were close, and it'd be easy to get in another cheap shot," Katie supplied, stepping behind her friend and fixing her still-dampened locks.

"But we're not," the brunette corrected, trying to figure things out. "I'm still so angry with her, it shouldn't bother me more that they're bringing her in to use against me."

"You're family," Katie insisted. "Regardless of what's going on right now, you'll never stop being sisters, so it's always going to be an easy target."

"This is awful," she assessed bluntly. "So much for that reprieve."

"Yeah," the blonde said pensively, eyebrows crinkled in thought.

After a moment, though, she straightened, finishing her friend's braid. "Do you want me to text Michelle? Have her walk you to class?"

Caroline put on a determined face. "And give Medusa and her lackies the satisfaction of thinking they've rattled me? No way."

"Okay," the other replied, patting her arm as she opened the door and glanced out. "Looks safe. See you at lunch—take care you."

Caroline smiled, and the two girls went their separate ways

Lunch was eerily quiet at Dalton's table. Granted, so far it was only him and Chubs, but still that was usually more than enough to leave the table shaking from the volume.

Dalton knew why his friend was subdued—last week had been a game changer. He and Crash had officially chosen sides, and ended up on opposing lines. The louder, dark-skinned jock didn't want to get caught up in the crossfire, Dalton understood; but for Chubs it was losing his best friend since junior high. Nobody had treated Coby as unaffectedly as Crash did when he first came out—hell, you would have thought the guy was admitting he liked pizza. He even came up with Coby's trademark retort for seventh and eighth grade ("_if I wanted to talk about shoes and hairstyles, I'd date a chick_"). The two were peas in a pod, practically inseparable.

Except now, thanks to Dalton, Coby sat alone on one side of the table, picking at a Reuben sandwich that the sophomore had specifically requested for lunch so he could give it to his friend.

The now-blacklisted blonde would normally make a more solid effort to console the guy, but he was honestly still a little messed up about his epic rejection from the tiny brunette that hadn't shown up yet. He was completely lost: she talked to him, didn't seem to be inherently repulsed by him. They were definitely friendly—what was the problem? She'd stood by him as his popularity came crashing down, which he'd hoped he'd expressed the proper amount of his undying gratitude for.

And he liked her, which was probably the worst of it. He'd dated girls since he was thirteen, had a couple of girlfriends, and more than enough hangers-on (encouraged by his sister), but there was nothing to them: no substance, he'd told his friends; no enticement. Roxie was, for lack of a better word, _fascinating_. She required a focus to understand, and he'd found over the course of knowing her that she was well worth understanding. She had opinions on art, fashion, music, food, and just about anything besides sports once you got her to start talking.

Yet she seemed to have no real interest in him beyond being a friend. The ash-haired boy wondered if he should be grateful that no one seemed to be interested in her. That maybe with enough time and complete lack of competition, his diamond-in-the-rough would change her mind and give him a chance.

Except—

Dalton watched with a groan at the ecstatic look on Wally's face as he and Ashwin walked toward them. The boy was practically sauntering in his beat-up Brattas through a stream of drool that poured from an infinite number of girls' mouths as they watched his somewhat grimy form pass, brunette hair looking windswept as every Cheerio in the vicinity simultaneously batted their eyes seductively.

It wasn't necessarily something the guy did on purpose—he kind of discouraged it, actually. Constantly verbalized how he preferred a girl with something challenging to her. And everyone in the school knew that, like most of his hobbies, Walter Devlin did not believe there was really any girl on the planet that was worthy of holding onto once he caught her. And yet they continued to fawn and obsess and throw themselves at him, trying to be his next pursuit.

Dalton turned back to his food, straining his ears to catch the last parts of the boys' conversation.

"So then I just took a little silver for the ring terminals, and bam—we're halfway done with the car's audio," the brunette finished, turning to the table at last. "Well, if this isn't the most depressing table I've seen since Hannah tried to make her own Barbie furniture." He glanced around. "Seriously Chubs—you look like your boyfriend broke up with you and took your balls with him."

"Shut up Walt," Dalton snapped. Coby felt bad enough as it was because of him—he didn't need Wally coming down on him.

"And what's your problem, D?" he asked, turning to the boy. "Is it still the thing with yours sister? Because I'm sure we can find someone to turn that frown upside down."

"Wally—"Ashwin began.

"I stand by what I said before Ash— the answer to every inaction is action. I fixed you up; I'm sure I can do the same for these guys."

Coby seemed to stir out of his numbness. "You fixed up Kumar?" he asked skeptically.

Wally laughed. "Wasn't that hard—Rhi's been craving something exotic since she found out New Delhi wasn't where cold cuts come from."

"Dude, I'm from Long Island," Ashwin retorted as he sat down. "I don't have an accent—I've barely left the States."

"You really think she's going to notice?" Coby asked with a slight smirk growing on his face. "We told you: that girl's been keeping her eyes on you since freshman year."

"I still haven't said I'd go," the brown boy mumbled into his chicken.

"Oh, he'll go," Wally insisted. "Two years of nothing but sweet honey kisses and he's probably aching for something a little more rigorous." He looked over at Dalton. "What about you, D?" he asked. "You want me to work my magic and find you a pretty piece?"

"You couldn't find me what I want if I drew you a map Wally," the blonde replied. "The girls you have in that little black book might as well be labeled as Bimbo One, Two, and Three, maybe ordered by hair color and build."

"Ouch," Coby laughed, taking a bite of the sandwich in front of him, which caused Dalton to smile in relief: if his friend's appetite was returning, the rest of him couldn't be too far behind.

"I wouldn't say I have no girls with pizzazz," the silver-tongued sophomore retorted. "Hell, just this weekend I managed to talk my way into the good graces of an as yet undiscovered crown jewel in these hallowed halls." He grinned slyly.

"You didn't." The words had left his mouth before he had fully processed it, but he knew by that stupid smirk that it was true.

"Check it out," Wally said, whipping out his SmartPhone to scroll down to a very specific contact, with a recently-taken picture of a tiny brunette, smiling in the sunshine, Wally's arm around her and their faces _thisclose_.

"When did you two meet up?" Coby asked, completely oblivious to any tension forming between the two boys near him.

"At the park this weekend," the sophomore replied smugly. "Sunshine, birds, taco stand nearby—I barely had to do anything."

"No way," Ashwin said. "I didn't peg you for Roxie's type."

"Well, we have enough in common," Wally commented with a shrug. "Smart, hands-on—a girl with _substance_, one might say."

Dalton couldn't stand it: Wally could have any girl he wanted, in fact, he usually did. And Dalton often put up with his friend sleeping with girls _he_ had dated, girls who interested _him_—hell, he didn't care when the guy slept with his own damn sister. But Wally had to know that Roxie meant something to the other boy, and he was not going to just use her and lose her like a paper towel.

"Shut up! You sleazy douchebag!" He shouted a bit too loud for the tone of the conversation, but he didn't care—he stood and stomped out of the room.

Ashwin looked back and forth between the boy that left and the ones that remained. "Did we just miss something?" he asked.

Wally smirked again and patted the table near the other boys. "Yeah, don't hurt yourselves with that one," he replied, stuffing the rest of his burger into his mouth.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. Another five minutes and school would be over; the teacher wasn't even paying attention to the class anymore. She could recuperate tonight and adjust her plan to counterattack the stupid Cheerios. It seemed harder without Stassi, but the freshman just chalked that up to the fact that the junior hadn't really allowed her to fight her own battle yet: she'd been so insistent on doing things her way, which really was pretty much doing nothing.

The bell rang, and the brunette made her way into the hallway and toward her locker. She began reorganizing its contents, taking a moment to look at the slightly worn face in the mirror, grimacing that one lousy tactic could weigh heavy on her.

She straightened up, setting herself back to her fighting face, and then closed the locker and slung her backpack back onto her shoulders, turning to leave.

And got hit with a cupful of ice cold red slush.

"That's for ruining my life," she heard a voice hiss, and as she wiped the worst of the corn syrup from her eyes, she recognized Jennifer Johnson glaring down at her. "And this," she continued loudly, causing Caroline to sputter as another Big Gulp crashed against her. "is for trying to upstage Nikki Hardy. You are _nothing_ compared to her."

Caroline stood frozen for a moment, listening to the stomping of white converse shoes walking away, and then made her way to the bathroom to clean the majority of slushie off of herself before storming off to Glee practice.

Katie was the first to see her. "Oh Care—"she began, face cringed in sympathy at the red tinge.

"You!" the freshman accused scathingly, pointing to Stassi. "Did you do this? Because before, everything was fine—then the minute we argue, suddenly everyone's attacking me?"

Stassi narrowed her eyes. "When did I become the Show Choir Scapegoat?" she asked seethingly. "I swear: anything bad happens and it's automatically my fault? _You_ did this, Caroline Idina Fabray," she stated, standing and striding across the room until she was face to face with the other girl. "_You_ came here with no weapon but a name and started a fight. _You_ ran around goading every side of the hierarchy with your 'better than thou' righteousness, and _you_ told _me_ to take a hike. And now you're surprised everyone has started retaliating?" She scoffed. "You can't win a war with no resources from the bottom of the pit."

"Not everyone needs to be a total bitch to be popular!" Caroline argued.

"And yet I can only think of one non-Cheerio/Jock who managed it," Stassi countered, glancing at Dalton. "And he's not doing so well _now_, is he?"

Caroline refuted, "What about Wally?" Wally may be a player, but everyone mostly liked him, even the Hockey Jocks.

The Cheerio scoffed. "Seriously? Ask your boy toy sometime about the Halloween Dance Freshman year."

Wally smirked, then looked appropriately apologetic as he glanced at Teddy. "Yeah, sorry about that," he said, which Teddy, blushing from the memory, shook off with a shrug.

"And before you bring her up the Rebel Without a Clue," Stassi continued, jerking her head in Hayley's direction. "Even if you did consider her popular, and by popular I mean left alone, keep in mind that she was suspended for punching Ben Jacob-Israel in the face her first week."

"Hey, that was practically declared a National Holiday," the streaked girl interjected.

"Beside the point," Stassi retorted, though a hint of a smile ghosted her face. "The fact of the matter is—"

"You know, what is your problem anyway?" Emma suddenly yelled, turning on a very surprised Liam.

"Is it some weird sadistic complex?" she continued, poking him in the chest and causing him to lean further and further back in his chair. "Are you so jealous that I'm getting out of here that you feel the need to mock every good quality I have?"

"I'm not mocking your good qualities," Liam replied, suddenly grabbing her finger and standing up. "I'm merely suggesting they are not as important as you seem to think."

"And _I'm_ merely suggesting you let go of her before you lose the ability to hold onto things," Ashwin warned, taking a step closer to them.

"Funny, hearing you talk about holding onto things," the boy retorted with a smirk.

"And what do you think is so important anyways?" Emma snapped at him, stepping in front of Ashwin to keep the boy from pummeling the other. "What's so valuable to you? Recording everybody's life so you don't have to have one of your own? Hiding in the shadows pulling juvenile pranks?"

"Wait, you were part of that Halloween prank?" Dalton suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the showdown as he turned to his friend. Wally shrugged indifferently. "That hit Mona! She totally bailed on me that night!"

"Mona?" Ashwin asked, trying to distract himself from the jerk pissing off his girlfriend (ex).

"Simona Smith," Coby replied. "One of Dylan's lesbian girlfriends."

"She wasn't a lesbian that night," Wally said with a smile.

Dalton's eyes looked like they might explode out of their sockets. "You son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, lunging at the other boy, only to be just barely restrained by Ashwin and Coby.

"Aw come on man," Wally said. "You didn't even like her. You said she looked like one of Carter's skanks."

"Sounds like you two would make good friends," Everett's voice suddenly spoke up, causing everyone to stare bewilderedly down at the boy glaring at his sister.

"Me? What did I do?" the freshman Cheerio asked innocently.

Her older brother's eyes went wide at the response. "Are you _really_ serious Chelle? People _saw_ you last week! I had to hear about it from some guy in the Locker Room! Talking about some freshman Cheerio Mischa or Michelle or something, all decked out like Slutty Sandy from Grease and begging for him to—"

He stopped, looking slightly green from the memory of the conversation.

"Mischa or Michelle or something?" the tiny girl replied, trying to sound convincing. "That could be anybody Everett."

"Except for the fact that I've got Bert confirming that you and Ernie were up to something," the curly-haired junior spat back, walking over to face his sister. "There are _pictures_. Are you seriously going to look me in the eye and lie to me?"

The youngest Cheerio stared at him for a moment, as if contemplating whether she actually _could_ lie to him, then averted her eyes, still arguing defiantly, "I did it for the team!"

"The team?" Everett sputtered incredulously. "You were going to let Carter Macy…_for the team?_"

"Don't worry bro—I had her back," Wally tried to defuse the situation, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll _bet_ you had her back!" Dalton yelled, lunging again and forcing Ashwin and Coby to once again keep the boy in place.

"See, none of this would be happening if it wasn't for _you_," Stassi charged, pressing her finger into Caroline's chest.

"Don't _touch_ me," the freshman growled, slapping the junior's hand away.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Emma shrieked at the lean boy next to her.

And so Mr. Schuester walked into the Music Room, with Ashwin and Coby holding back Dalton while Wally wisely kept his distance; Teddy and Katie trying to talk down a livid Caroline as Nina spoke to a fierce Stassi; Annie and Roxie comforting a still defensive, though crying, Michelle, as her brother brooded with Dylan in a corner; and Hayley keeping Emma from throwing a chair at Liam as Andrew kept him restricted to the other side of the room.

"Guys, guys!" he shouted, finally allowing for some of the kids to calm down: Emma and Dalton huffed angrily as they sat down, and Michelle sat up and wiped her face, causing Everett to look slightly chagrined. "What the heck is going on?"

"Mr. Schue," Hayley reported. "As a member of McKinley Chapter Fight Club, which I'm not allowed to talk about, I'd say that you've got a lot of powder kegs and not enough fuse. With that in mind, I'm going to get out of here before I bust some heads."

Will watched in confusion as the girl left the tense room, and, after a moment, Stassi huffed.

"Good God, _I'll_ go get her then," she stated, running after the sophomore.

"Did I miss something?" the curly-haired teacher continued, looking around. "What happened to you guys? I thought you guys were teammates—friends."

"Yeah well," Emma grumbled. "Some of us aren't _acting_ very friendly."

"Or maybe _too_ friendly," Dalton agreed, glancing over to the other side of Ashwin, where Wally sat.

Will looked at his team and thought a while. "Okay, you guys," he finally declared. "I think I know how to fix this. It's that time again," he continued, writing on the whiteboard.

"Mash-ups," he told them with a grin. "We're going to separate into teams, and put together a winning combination of the conflicting emotions we're all feeling."

"Mash-ups?" Katie asked. "How are we supposed to put together a mash-up for a team of nine in a couple days?"

"Aw come on," Coby replied, stepping forward. "It's just putting everything you've got into two different songs and watching the magic happen. If I may, Mr. Schue?"

The teacher gestured for the husky boy to go ahead, and the band in the corner started playing a melody.

Coby grinned as he stood and began, _Will you tell me once again_

_How we're gonna be just friends?_

_If you're for real and not pretend_

_Then I guess you can hang with me  
><em>

He made a turn and winked at Nina_, I wanted love, I needed love,_

_Most of all, most of all_

_Someone said true love was dead_, he continued, taking her hand

_But I'm bound to fall, bound to fall_

_For you_

_Oh, what can I do?_

_Yeah  
><em>

He walked over to Katie and grinned as he helped her to stand and shuffled her across the room.

_And if you do me right, _he sang

_I'm gonna do right by you_

_And if you keep it tight_

_I'm gonna confide in you_

_I know what's on your mind, he smiled_

_There will be time for that too_

_If you hang with me_

_When you see me drift away_, he continued, allowing Katie to return to her seat

_Outta reach and outta place_

_Will you tell me to my face?_

_Then I guess you can hang with me  
><em> 

_Take my badge but my heart remains_

_Lovin' you, baby child_

_Tighten up on your reins_

_You're runnin' wild, runnin' wild_

_It's true_

_Oh yes it's true  
><em> 

He grinned as the tempo picked up again and this time singled out Emma, repeating, _And if you do me right_

_I'm gonna do right by you_

_And if you keep it tight_

_I'm gonna confide in you_

_I know what's on your mind_

_There will be time for that too_

_If you hang with me_

_Hang with me _

Emma sat and Coby stood alone again, arms outstretched_, Just don't fall_

_Recklessly, headlessly in love with me_

_Cause its gonna be_

_All heartbreak_

_Blissfully painful and insanity_

_If we agree  
><em> 

_Oh you can hang with me_

_Hang with me_

The class burst into applause and the burly boy took a bow. "Ya'll going down," he said in his best smackdown voice, and everyone laughed.

As the noise quieted down, however, Annie spoke up. "Mr. Schuester, no offense," she said. "I mean, that was awesome and everything, but if this is a boys versus girls thing that Kurt and Finn always talked about, then with the bad blood we've got going, there's going to be casualties."

"Nothing casual about it," Ashwin said lowly, glowering at Liam.

The Spanish teacher nodded. "Okay then," he conceded. "What if we split into three teams then? Boys, girls, and mix? But," he qualified, "each group has to have a pair that's in…disagreement with each other. The point of this assignment is to come together, despite your differences."

"Teddy and I are in the co-ed group," Caroline said immediately, grabbing hands with her boyfriend.

"Katie and I will work with them," Dylan said after a moment, glancing over at the blonde, who nodded with a smile.

"Okay, so we need another group that's willing to tackle some issues in song," Will said to the rest of the group.

Finally, Everett sighed from his seat next to Dylan. "Fine," he yielded to Michelle, who'd been staring at him pleadingly for the last minute. "Me and Michelle then."

Michelle yipped happily. "You guys are so dead," she told the others.

Everett looked less than thrilled.

Stassi, meanwhile, had already tracked Hayley down to the empty classroom she'd hidden in, and finding her, while being an entertaining game in and of itself, was nothing compared to the rewards of being found.

The two had gotten into a fairly steady rhythm by now of finding places to sneak off to, finding the best places on each other that elicited the best reactions and left the fewest marks. Both were known for being practically untouchable, and being caught with a hickey without a declared significant other would likely cause no end of interest and intrigue amongst the gossip-mongers of the school.

"We should get back," Hayley mumbled softly, half-heartedly over the Cheerio's lingering kiss. "They're bound to miss us eventually."

"They'll probably just think one of us killed the other and we're looking for a ditch to throw them in," Stassi replied with a smirk, letting her mouth graze along the sophomore's jawline.

That was all the talk for another couple of minutes, and then Stassi was the one to pull away. "Ugh," she groaned, pulling away from the other girl's tempting hands. "We need to get back."

"Doesn't it take a while to dump a body?" the rebel countered with a smile.

"Maybe," the Cheerio replied, pushing her hands down her uniform to fix any invisible wrinkles. "But the Key Club meets here in about twenty minutes, so we should book."

"Oh yeah," Hayley remarked as she looked around. "I thought this room looked familiar. Did I ever tell you what happened when I was here?"

"You got kicked out?" the older girl guessed without humor as she made her way past the desks and toward the door. "Seriously, besides Glee, is there any group you haven't gotten banned from?"

The crimson-streaked girl pretended to think. "Nope," she answered. "Guess I'm just not a fan of organized activities."

"What about Fight Club?" Stassi asked, glancing back as they hurried back toward the Music Room.

"Not allowed to talk about it," the sophomore replied with a smirk that grew into a full-blown grin as she watched the corners of the Cheerio's mouth tug up, even as the girl held out a hand to her and composed her face into an aggravated expression and walk in a full five feet ahead of the her.

Because Stassi Moran's real smile was pretty hard to come by, but it lit up her entire face.


	27. Bangers and MashUps Part 2

**A/N: There's some trolls that have started wandering around, so we're going to start throwing out disclaimers like they're nobody's business: we don't own Glee, we don't own any of the songs featured or the YouTube videos performing them, we don't own Will or Figgins or Sue or Rick the Stick, or any of the characters that the Brennan/Murphy/Falchuck universe came up with—all we own is this specific story that was conceived from our heads and put down into this FanFic.**

**A/A/N: Song featured is a mash-up of Frank Sinatra's "Fly Me to the Moon" and The Fugees "Killing Me Softly", brilliantly arranged and performed by joyceasaurus at http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=lN7E7mjyoK8&list=PLE3CFF5DD6B312644&index=46&feature=plpp_video**

Hayley stared at the enormous canvas that lay before her. Technically, it was a thick white bedsheet, held up in front of the whiteboard with a massive amount of plastic tarp beneath it; but in the Art Room, it was a canvas.

Art Club was technically one group Hayley had managed to belong to for over a year without getting reprimanded even once, but she attributed that to the fact that it had no real semblance to a true extracurricular, except that it was a bunch of people meeting in a room to do something that they all liked.

However, the art was so varied (as were the times people occupied the room), that it could easily be argued that the Club's only structure was that it was called a club. For example, this morning, while Hayley played around with various paints on a giant white sheet, there was a gawky boy in the corner trying to sculpt what looked like ManBearPig out of clay, and an army-jacket bedecked girl by the window people-watching as she aimed her camera to capture specific moments that caught her fancy.

Trying to regain her focus away from her straying thoughts, the red-streaked sophomore turned back to her work, adjusting the various tools she planned on using and perusing the opened page of her Paul Klee-based inspiration as Molotov Jukebox blared from her earbuds.

"I don't get it," opined a voice from behind, and with a sigh the Hurricane pulled out her buds and turned to face the dirty blonde that had left her perch by the window to check out the show.

"There's nothing to get yet," Haley replied, arching her eyebrows critically. "I haven't started."

"But what is all of this?" Rhi asked, gesturing to the water balloons and balls of color surrounding them.

"These are my tools," the brunette answered. "By which I project myself—check it out."

She pulled forward three plastic-wrapped chairs, stacking and adjusting them in front of the sheet. She held out a finger to the junior, then pulled a string that projected out a half dozen balloons.

Color splashed everywhere, creating a brilliant use of negative space.

Rhi laughed ecstatically. "That. Was. Awesome," she exclaimed.

"Duh," the creator told her.

Her fellow artist held up her camera, apparently just remembering its existence. "Can I take some action shots of you?" she asked, to which Hayley shrugged. "Fabulous!"

As Hayley continued to switch various objects from the room in front of her canvas, Rhi babbled about lighting, color, and pretty much anything that came into her head.

"And I finally snagged a date with the foreign exchange student," she rambled. "Who'd have thought that would be hard?"

"What foreign exchange student?" Hayley asked vaguely.

"That Ashen kid," she replied. "Indian, so hot—and he's Bollywood, not Casino."

"Ash_win_'s not an exchange kid—he's been here since kindergarten," the sophomore corrected. "Hell, he got an award at last year's assembly for his mock UN speech. You don't remember that?"

Rhi thought. "I usually find more…productive ways to spend my time during assemblies," she said with a knowing grin. "Huh; either way, more than exotic enough for my checklist."

"Checklist?"

"Sure," affirmed the blonde. "I got it off the Cheerios—they all have a checklist of hook-ups that they want to accomplish—like a sexy bucket list."

"All of them?" Hayley repeated.

"Each and every," Rhi told her. "Girls like Medusa, that want a challenge, even put in a set of specs—like that thing with Azimio on the roof during Home Ec?"

The photographer giggled and made her way back to her things, leaving the sophomore to stare after her, lost in thought.

Teddy, Liam, and Andrew hovered around the older boy's locker, doubling over in laughter as they watched the footage running on the laptop inside that Andrew had edited of their spontaneous adventure from two weeks ago.

"Ooh!" they all groaned as they watched Liam get double-teamed in Laser Tag, followed by another cry as the footage spliced with Andrew being splattered with colors during their paintball tournament.

When the video finished, the taller boys grinned at their smaller friend.

"Dude," Teddy said. "That was awesome. We could have had the worst time ever and you never would have known it from that."

"Man, I knew you were the best," Liam commented, high-fiving his friend. "This video is practically worth entering into the festival by itself."

The smaller brunette said nothing, merely grinned as they turned back to the locker.

Their high spirits were suddenly doused as a hand appeared, slamming the metal door shut. The boys looked over their shoulders and watched in horror as three sets of muscular arms reached out and grabbed them.

Minutes later, Vargus, Austin, and Sean Mayhew were grinning as they pulled a rope up the flagpole. Andrew couldn't help but consider (or hope) that the line must be extremely well-made, considering it held three teenage boys, one with a camera duct taped to his chest.

"You guys should totally include this in your loser-mentary—you can call it 'Flag Day'!" Austin yelled up at them, causing his peers to laugh uproariously.

"Let us down you jerk-wads!" Liam called, wiggling furiously against the rope and making his best friend very nervous.

"Can't you get yourselves down?" Vargus replied. "I thought you could accomplish anything through the Power of Song!"

The crowd burst out laughing again, and Liam glared down at them.

The bell rang at that moment, and the crowd began to dissipate back into the school.

"You can't just leave us here!" Liam yelled incredulously to the Jocks sauntering back inside, not giving them a second glance.

"Come back!" Andrew cried to anyone still around, to no avail.

"My God, we're going to die here," Teddy gasped, his breathing becoming uneven.

"Abrams, calm down," Liam commanded assertively, hiding his own terror as he attempted to calm his friend. "Just breathe—we're fine."

"How are we possibly going to be fine?" the duct-taped sophomore demanded, starting to become hysterical himself. "We are possibly thirty feet above ground—"

"People survive thirty-foot falls," Liam insisted, still trying to maintain the same calm tone even as the numbers made his feet push upward on the pole.

"—and with no assistance but gravity to get us down if we could even get out of these knots," his friend finished unhelpfully glancing back and forth between his friends and the ground. "Which I don't think I want to try."

"We're going to die," Teddy eked out again, his breathing coming out in ragged wheezes now.

"Shut up, both of you!" Liam yelled, dangerously close to freaking out. "We're not going to die, so can it!"

The boys to his left were silent, except for Teddy's labored panting and Andrew smacking his lips in nervousness.

"Okay," Liam said finally, taking a deep breath. "Can anyone get to their phone?"

"Locker," Teddy huffed painfully.

"It's in my back pocket," Andrew replied. "Maybe if I…"

As he wriggled, all three boys cried out in fear as the knots rubbed roughly against their arms and some slipped further from their waists.

Andrew stopped moving immediately, and the other brunette quickly corrected. "Okay, forget that plan. My phone's in my left pocket—Drew, do you think you can reach it?"

The smaller boy eyed the front pocket warily. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Out of everything that's happening at the moment, accidentally groping me is what you're worried about?" Poor Liam was a leader in most situations, and a deviant on more than one occasion; but one could really only ask for so much from him. "Just get it!"

Andrew tugged his arm sideways again, a little easier this time, and carefully slid his hand into Liam's pocket, grasping the other boy's cell.

The two boys grinned, and the smaller quickly began to pull it out.

"Okay—" Liam began, wondering if he called Emma during class if she would pick up the phone.

However, in his excitement to produce the phone, the smaller sophomore caught his hand on his friend's leg, causing their technological saving grace to slip from his hand and plummet downwards.

The three marooned boys stared at each other in disbelief and horror, when suddenly a voice came from below them.

"Whoa! Who's raining down cell phones?"

The three looked downward to see Coby and Wally staring upward at the flagpole and the three AV geeks staring down at them.

"If this was supposed to be an experiment in artistic direction, I recommend you guys be less dedicated to your careers," Wally commented with a smirk as the husky junior finished returning them to the ground. The sophomore pulled out a pocketknife and loosened Teddy's binds before the others, walking him off to the side and speaking softly to him to help the straw-haired boy keep from collapsing.

"I swear I'm going to get those guys," Liam growled, grunting a thanks as Coby handed him back his miraculously unharmed phone. "They could have _killed_ us."

"It's a good thing you guys came along," Andrew added gratefully, to which the burly boy shrugged.

"Well, I guess if you're going to skip class," he replied with a grin. "You might as well do a good deed for a teammate while you're at it."

"That's right—these are _your_ teammates," Liam accused angrily, still internally freaking out. "Can't you control them?"

Coby took a step back, eyes widening in surprise, but it was Wally, stepping away from Teddy as the junior finished straightening himself out, that spoke. "And what exactly would you like him to do?" he asked. "Go solo up against three idiots so he can earn a spot up there with you?"

Liam balked, and the other sophomore continued in a gentler tone. "Look, I know you're freaking out, but don't take it out on the people on your side. Chubs does his best, just like we all do." His eyes turned hard as he glanced around. "But you're right—this isn't happening again."

The smooth-talking sophomore turned and walked back inside, with the tousle-haired Jock giving a half-hearted wave before quickly catching up to his friend.

A few more moments passed with the three boys standing alone before Teddy finally suggested they head back inside themselves.

Caroline sat mutely in a chair in the bathroom with Katie and Michelle beside her, helping to rinse out yet another slushie facial. This one had no precedence, no declaration; it wasn't even thrown by a girl that she knew. Michelle told her the Cheerio's name, she was sure, but it rang no bells, had no point. The wretched bitch seemed to simply decide to ruin Caroline's outfit.

"I mean, what did Care ever do to her?" Katie was glowering as she finished drying her friend's tresses. "I should go all Lima Heights on her ass."

The Cheerio didn't comment at first, merely checking her phone as she purposely avoided her friends' eyes.

"What?" the brunette finally demanded, pulling herself out of her stupor.

"I just…" Michelle started, pausing as she tried to pose her statement in the most delicate manner. "It's possible that now, without Stassi as an immediate threat, some of the Cheerios see targeting you as easy access to Nikki's good side." She continued in a murmur, "Marilyn knows Liz could use some Brownie points now, after what happened at Jenn's party."

"You think people are just going to start coming at us because Stassi's not here?" Katie asked in disbelief.

Michelle stared at them both somberly. "Look," she replied. "All I know is that Stassi was Medusa's BFF, and the last couple of weeks should have been a lot worse for us than they were. So that either means that someone was causing the HBIC to hold back or that she's a lot softer than she was rumored to be."

"So what do we do?" the blonde asked.

"We could talk to Stassi," the Cheerio offered. "Maybe if you apologize, she'll—"

"No," Caroline replied angrily, knocking over her chair as she stood in determination. "I'm not going to apologize for letting her just use me as a banner in her March Against Nikki. We can do this without her."

"Okay," Michelle agreed. "How?"

And so now Caroline weaved through the crowded halls of McKinley, searching out the one person that she knew would be more than capable of showing the student body how serious Caroline Idina Fabray was.

"Hayley!" she shouted, spotting the rebellious sophomore leaned up against her locker, inspecting the contents nonchalantly.

The freshman rushed to the other girl's side, disregarding the slightly amused look crossing her teammate's expression.

"Fabray," she greeted more or less amicably before turning her focus back to the locker. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need some help," the brunette told her. "The kind only someone with _your_ talents can provide."

The sophomore peered over at the girl, taking her arm and guiding her into an empty classroom. "Spill," she stated, an enthusiastic mischief dancing in her eyes.

The young Fabray grinned and elaborated, "Medusa doesn't think I have what it takes to beat her. I want to show her and the rest of those Popular snobs that they have infinitely underestimated me, and I want you to help."

Caroline could see why she was so easily referred to as Hurricane, as a flurry of excitement passed through the sophomore's face as she seemed to glow at the prospect.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"The fountain trick was brilliant," the freshman complimented. "But too small scale. We need to pull of the ultimate prank on the Captain if we're going to show her what she really is."

"Like?" Hayley asked.

"Well, at my old school, we loosened the bolts of this awful girl's chair," Caroline suggested. "Maybe we could do that to all of Medusa's chairs and desks and stuff?"

The crimson-streaked girl shook her head. "Too many variables," she replied. "And the girl's not stupid—she'd probably wise up after the first round, start switching seats." She leaned onto one thick black boot and circled her hand at the freshman. "What else you got?"

"Um, we could stuff her locker with—"

"Too small," Hayley interrupted. "Try again."

Well," Caroline said, a little flustered by the turn the conversation had taken. "What if we got a bunch of people at school to slushie her all at once?" She looked at the bad girl hopefully. "That would get a message across, right?"

"Depends," the sophomore rejoined. "Who are you going to get to throw the slushies?"

"The Glee Club!" the smaller freshman exclaimed in a sudden burst of epiphany. "We could show her that she isn't going to walk all over us any more—"

"The Glee Club?" Hayley interjected, her eyebrow arching high. "You're kidding right?"

"There's more than enough of us—"

"That have no status, no power, and would be hanging a bulls-eye on their backs for the rest of high school for even _trying_ it," the sophomore told her.

"Now you're starting to sound like Stassi," Caroline mumbled angrily.

"Maybe that's because, in this case, the bitch is right," Hayley snapped back in irritation. "You're not thinking this through, Fabray. This isn't the movies, where losers stand up to the bullies and suddenly everyone respects them and they live happily ever after. Here, losers just end up getting hit harder the next day, like your boy toy for instance."

"What about Teddy?" Caroline asked, and gawked as the sophomore relayed the Jock's antics to her.

"I'm going to kill them," she said furiously as the older girl finished.

"First you're going to get smart," Hayley told her. "You can't play this game on their terms—no face-to-face showdowns. But," she added, an inspired smile appearing on her face. "If you want something epic, I think I have an idea."

Coby knew he should probably feel bad for skipping class—twice in one day was more than he usually allowed himself. But it was just Study Hall, and the whole thing with the guys from earlier was really weighing on him. Despite what Wally had said, he wondered if maybe he should be doing more than just trying to keep the peace.

So here he was, sitting on a bench someone had left on the stage of the auditorium, dimly lit by a soft spotlight.

_It's a comfort to know_, he sang softly  
><em>When you're singing the hit the road blues<em>

Coby stood and walked toward the empty audience, _That anywhere else you could possibly go_

_After high school would be _

He scoffed as he thought about the last week, _A pleasure cruise_

"Warming up for your big Drag Queen debut?" came a jeer, and Coby sighed as he turned to face Austin at the end of the stage. "I should've guessed when you picked Homo Explosion over your own team you were going fully fag."

"Back off guys," the larger boy replied easily, though his stance straightened and his fists closed together softly as the idiots started grouping together. "I don't want any trouble."

"No?" Vargus asked as two boys came up behind the junior and held him in place. "Then maybe you should have stayed loyal to your friends."

"You don't want this V," the larger boy told him. He was actually fairly certain that he could throw off his teammates if need be; even get a few punches in. However, that really wasn't the option he hoped to go with, especially considering that even if he took out Vargus, there'd still be a half-dozen guys to contend with. "This isn't worth the trouble it'll bring, you know that. I'm not your enemy."

"No, you're just the raging Bull Queer that thinks he's better than all of us," his teammate retorted. "But you're not—we're the normal ones, and _you're_ the freak, and it's about time you learn your place."

Coby braced himself as his teammate brought his fist back, conserving his energy to throw his weight against the boys holding him, when suddenly a spotlight turned brightly onto the group.

"Step away from the blue whale fairy immediately!" Coach Sylvester's voice rang out. "Or I will drive a Porsche through your ovaries!"

The boys looked amongst themselves in puzzlement before the voice barked out "Out! Now!" and they quickly scattered.

The burly junior, meanwhile, took another step toward the voice at the end of the aisle. Something seemed off, and as he walked forward, he saw a silhouette that definitely did not match the Cheerio Coach Menace. For one thing, it was too short, and for another, the hair was far too curly…

"Roger?" the boy asked in complete disbelief as the smaller boy finally came into view.

Everett smiled shyly and gave a wave. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Are they all gone?"

Coby laughed incredulously at the junior in front of him. "Yeah, I'm fine," he reassured his teammate. "What the heck was that? How did you—?"

The curly-haired brunette held up his SmartPhone and pressed a button. "You think that's hard?" the speaker sounded. "I only speak in samples, that's hard!"

Everett grinned and closed the gap between them, sitting in a chair. "Michelle had this stupid app installed that makes it so you can copy any voice sample you record. She got it so she could sing more like Audrey Hepburn or something." He shrugged. "I figured it might be useful to have an authority figure around just in case."

"Wow," Coby said in amazement. "I've got to say man, I'm impressed. I never would have figured you for such a trickster."

"Well, I'm not usually," he replied. "I just saw you and figured you could use a hand."

"And I am grateful for it," the Jock told him, glancing around. "But maybe we should get out of here before they decide that not even Sylvester would make that little sense."

"Good plan," the other boy agreed quickly, and they stepped into the hall.

"So what are you doing skipping class?" the husky boy asked as they walked.

"Oh, I'm not," the theater geek supplied quickly. "I finished my math test early, so Mr. Leeman said I could go to the auditorium and practice. You know, for the mash-up." He looked over at the Jock. "Are you skipping class?"

"Well, yeah," Coby said in chagrin, ducking his head down as the other boy stared at him wide-eyed. "I mean, it's just Study Hall, and today's just been more than a little tedious."

His teammate nodded in understanding. "I heard about the Teddy and everyone," he told him. "It was lucky that you were there."

"Not so lucky—it's not like I was there to stop them." Coby sighed uncharacteristically. "I couldn't even stop them from coming here. Things are getting really intense really fast."

"Yeah," the junior replied softly. "It's got the makings of a bad year all around."

"I keep thinking of ways to stop it," the burly boy admitted. "I've got a billion ideas running around in my head—just none of them are terribly useful."

"It's not your fault," Everett told him sincerely, and to both the boys' surprise he placed a comforting hand on the Jock's arm.

They both stared down at the limb for a moment, and the curly-haired boy pulled it away as they both stared somewhat awkwardly downward in the silence of the halls.

"Well, thanks," the larger of them finally said, breaking into a trademark smile to break through the discomfiture of the moment. He pointed at a door ten feet away, the noise escaping from it implying that no one was actually studying. "This one's mine."

"Right," the theater geek replied, and they both gave a nervous wave as Coby slipped back inside.

Roxie looked down at her Tablet thoughtfully as she considered the sample fabric one of the other Fashion Club girls had brought in. The piece of technology was by far the most amazing gift she'd ever received, and even though she insisted to her father that she didn't need it and their budget wouldn't allow it, she had been thrilled that he hadn't listened. Design was a passion, but her arthritis had made sketching incredibly difficult, and sewing next to impossible. At least with the Tablet, she had the opportunity to put her work on paper (so to speak) without destroying her hands.

The girls in the front of the room laughed about something, and Roxie adjusted her glasses as she rolled her eyes. Fashion Club was basically split into two parts: the girls that tittered up front about what the people at their school were wearing, and the small handful of girls that quietly sat scattered in the back that were fervently interested in design. Every now and again the entire group would sit together and talk about a look or show that interested them (Prom would probably be a group meeting), but besides that, they were two separate entities under one club name.

It didn't bother the tiny brunette though; she was probably most uncomfortable when the group was all together. The first day everyone had excitedly quizzed her about her Tablet, and Roxie was so overwhelmed that she'd had to excuse herself. After that, the others had mostly taken to discussing things without her, which honestly suited her just fine.

She'd begun adding embellishments to her dress when a friendly voice spoke up in salutation. Roxie looked up to see Caroline smiling as she sat down beside her.

"Hey," the girl greeted, peering over at the other girl's tablet. "Is that for Glee?" Roxie nodded, but shook her head as she continued, "For your mashup?"

Caroline nodded. "I've been trying out ideas for Sectionals too. More Mod actually, but I like what you're doing here." Roxanne smiled and nodded, and the two girls sat in silence another moment.

"I just don't feel like we've gotten much of a chance to get to know each other," the vintage girl continued. "I mean, we're both in Glee, and we're both in Fashion Club, but we never really talk, you know?"

The smaller girl tilted her head questioningly. While she liked Caroline, she wasn't sure why the girl wanted to talk to her: they had distinctly different styles (her Rocker Chic versus the extroverted girl's Retro Runway), and though both had a strong voice, Caroline hung out with the Cheerios and Katie and Emma, while Roxie associated with Dalton and his friends.

"So," the brunette probed further, obviously trying to fight Roxie's taciturn nature. "How do you like Glee so far?"

The other girl smiled happily: New Directions, despite being fairly brutal to her joints, was the most fun she had in a long time. She had friends now, and she had talent. It was unbelievable.

"I like it too," Caroline responded to the other's expression. "It feels like I kind of belong there, you know? Like we're a sort of family. And everyone's so friendly."

Roxie nodded, but the brunette continued, "Well, almost everyone." Caroline exhaled and rolled her eyes. "I mean, Stassi's treating me like I'm an insipid nobody, but besides _that_."

She threw up her hands and glanced at the quiet girl. "I mean, you two are kind of friends now, right? How do you even do that? She's just so bossy and overbearing and _mean_."

The smaller freshman said nothing; because really, she didn't know what to say. She knew Stassi's reputation, had seen it first hand, and had noticed the interactions between her and the girl now sitting next to her. However, she personally had found the junior to fit well within her band of friends. The Cheerio sat comfortably with the reserved freshman, exchanged jabs easily with the silver-tongued Wally, and was strangely protective over easy-going Dalton. Everything her reputation made her out to be, in the small girl's eyes, translated to fierce loyalty in a more personal context.

Caroline however, did not seem to sense any such mannerisms. "I swear," she continued, causing Roxie to blush at the near accusation in her tone. "I'm amazed she hasn't torn you guys to pieces. It's like she thinks I'm nothing without her—_a name_," she repeated derisively. "That's all she thinks of me. Okay, sure, I don't have the resources that Medusa does, or the public school experience…or the high school experience…"

The brunette stumbled a bit as she processed what she'd been saying. However, she quickly rebutted herself, "But that doesn't mean I have no experience dealing with harsh circumstances. I've met girls that would make Anastassia Moran whimper and run with her tail between her legs, and I've risen up against them. I'll show her that I'm a force to be contended with, and I don't need her type of help to do it."

The taller girl looked down at the bespeckled one and laughed nervously. "Tell me, do I always talk this much, or you just talk this little?"

Roxie's face flushed red, but she smiled and shrugged before turning back to her design.

Up in the mezzanine seats of the auditorium, Stassi and Nikki once again sat quietly. The latter was also motionless, but the former could feel the fat forming in her thighs as she popped Tic Tacs like an addict pops pain pills.

"You're going to get cellulose," the Captain joked with a smirk as her friend clicked the case shut for possibly the tenth time since they had sat down. "Calm down."

"I haven't slept all week," the Armenian girl grumbled, trying to lean back in her chair. "My nails are wrecked again, and I may lose my uniform—how exactly am I supposed to calm down?"

"Because your awesome BFF is here to fix everything," the Asian girl replied, pulling out a folder and handing it to the other girl. "The answer to all of our problems, right at your fingertips."

Stassi perused the pictures quizzically. "What is this?" she finally asked.

"That is Drizzle finally making a solid misstep—proof of conspiracy to bully another student," Nikki supplied with a smirk.

"How do know what it is?"

"I know the target." Stassi glanced up, interpreting the other girl's pointed look.

"You're going to take the hit?" she asked in disbelief.

"If it means ending this idiocy, then absolutely," Nikki answered. She sighed and leaned in closer to her friend. "Look A, if Trickle gets hit with the prank, she's out easy. Schuester's in it deep for not keeping a tighter rein on his band of carolers, and in order to avoid getting into some serious trouble, Mini-Q will have to get some better friends—some friends that can convince Figgins to let her off the hook."

Stassi considered the picture again. "There's no way that Hurricane would be this sloppy," she commented, gazing at the girl critically. "Q2 has got to have something more clever planned than using her as a human shield." _She __**better**__ have a better plan_, she emphasized to herself.

"Or maybe she doesn't care about Droplets," Nikki pointed out. "Either that, or she really is that stupid. And, if that is that case, this really needs to happen before her head gets any bigger."

"I still can't believe Hayley would get so careless about getting caught," she muttered, trying to discern the answers in the still eyes of the girl in the photo.

"Let's hope so," the other retorted, twirling the pink streak in her high pony lazily. "Girl's becoming a real thorn in my side, and taking out the loose cannon is the easiest point of attack. Then everything can go back to normal, and who knows? Maybe by next year we'll have a sophomore worthy of ascension in the ranks."

Carter Macy had almost made it to the cafeteria in good spirits. His mom hadn't gotten on his case at all today, he had blown off his last class and instead taken a nap in the nurse's office, and he was about to catch up with his friends and enjoy staring at a large crop of hot girls in short skirts.

Except then he found himself the object of an angry blonde, snatching his arm and dragging him into the closest empty room, which in this case was a supply closet.

"Dude! What's your problem?" he demanded, pulling his arm back and brushing the jacket sleeve as if Katie's status were contagious. "I can't be seen with you!"  
>"And I can't believe I trusted you!" the angry freshman hissed. "We had a deal—I pretend to be your girlfriend, you keep <em>my<em> friends from dangling precariously close to death by _your_ friends!"

"We're going through some troubled times at the moment," the boy argued, running a hand through the overly gelled spikes that made up his hair. "And I'm just one guy—popular and hot, absolutely, but still just one guy against the Hockey Team. I can't control their every move right now."

"So what? I'm dealing with your overbearing mother for my own benefit?" the girl shot back angrily.

"Hey, you know how many girls would love to be in your shoes?" the Jock asked. "I could have brought any girl I wanted home with me."  
>"Actually, I'm pretty sure you couldn't," Katie retorted, recalling the conversation just last night with Mrs. Macy. "You possibly have the worst taste in women ever. Did you really bring a stripper to your cousin's graduation party?"<br>"She wasn't a stripper," he countered defensively. "Her mom was. She just happened to know some moves—"

"Ew—I don't care," the freshman quickly interjected, not wanting to know the rest of the story. "The point is, I'm not doing this for free, and I'm not going to watch you watch those jerks almost kill my teammates."

"Nobody got hurt—it was harmless," Carter rejoined, then rolled his eyes as he watched her glare. "Fine, I'll see what I can do, but you really have to step up for the rehearsal dinner and the wedding then; this could lose a lot of my cred."

"I doubt you even know what cred means," Katie grumbled. "Fine: I'll be ponies and sunshine for your family, but I don't want anything like what happened yesterday to happen again—got it?"

"Done," the jock agreed, and slipped back out the door with Katie following behind him.

Michelle eagerly flitted into the Media Room, glancing around in expectation.

"What are you doing here, short stuff?" an irritated voice asked, and the freshman balked at the appearance of Bai much closer than anyone would have liked.

"She's with me," Lindsay called out as she walked through the door. "We need somewhere private."

"I'm closing up the place for lunch, Ernie" the coordinator told her crossly.

"I'll make sure it's safe and sound when we leave," her underling replied.

The Asian girl looked from one freshman to the other, then huffed in exasperation as she strode from the room.

Michelle watched her leave, then quickly addressed her friend. "You texted a 911?" she asked, barely able to contain herself.

Her friend shook her head with a smile. "Silly, silly high schoolers," she told her. "When will they ever learn that we've got eyes everywhere?"

"What did you find?"  
>"I found Carter Macy exiting the janitor's closet just before lunch with a blonde <em>non-Cheerio<em> right behind him," Lindsay informed her.

"Did you get a look at who she was?" Michelle asked eagerly.

"Well, no," the orange girl admitted reluctantly. "I didn't recognize her, so she got lost in the crowd pretty much immediately. But I saw enough to know she was definitely not a Cheerio, and I've got Bert on some surrounding cameras searching for a face." She grinned ecstatically. "We've got him."

"It almost makes you feel sorry for the girl who's life we're about to ruin," Michelle commented pensively.

"Almost," her friend said. "But then you think about who she decided to get into bed with, literally and figuratively, and such feelings kind of disappear. We are maintaining the greater good here."

"Totally," the Cheerio agreed. Her face lit up. "I've got the best idea on how to get the word out."

Annie and Hayden sat in an empty classroom sharing a lunch of the Cheerio's own concoction.

"I still cannot believe I made an authentic British meal," she giggled proudly through a mouthful of food.

"Although," the blonde boy chuckled next to her. "Making a Ploughman's Lunch isn't exactly the same as making Shepherd's Pie, is it? However," he continued, raising his soda in a toast. "Cheers for the effort."  
>Annie giggled again, bobbing her head in appreciation. "Thank you, thank you."<p>

After another minute, Hayden turned toward her. "Not that this isn't highly entertaining," he told her. "But shouldn't you be with your other friends? Surely they need you more right now?"

"Caroline has got the others," the brunette countered, picking up another piece of cheese. "She doesn't need me protecting her."

"Whereas I'm walking around with a target on my back?" he mocked with a grin.

Annie laughed. "No," she retorted, nudging him with her shoulder. "I just mean—I already know her; I see her all the time. I'd like to spend a little more time with you, if that's okay."

The boy adjusted his shades and shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess," he replied. "Can't be bosom buddies if we don't spend any time together. So how does the other half fare then, in these troubled times?"

Annie ducked her head a little. "You heard, huh?" she asked in chagrin.

"McKinley's resident Wild Card-slash-Underdog taking up all sorts of hits with the loss of her strongest player?" the blind boy observed astutely. "I'm blind—not deaf."

"It has been brutal," the girl admitted, playing with the hem of her skirt. "Caroline's gotten hit three times and Katie once in this week alone, and we're not even over Hump Day yet. Some of the Glee kids are getting it pretty bad too. I feel like it's only going to be a matter of time before Nina's cred runs out and me and Michelle are fair game too." She gave a small smile. "Maybe I just figure it's safer to hang out with you over here away from all of that."

"As safe as a kid that can't see can manage for you," Hayden smirked and reached a hand out toward Annie, finding her arm and giving her a reassuring squeeze. The brunette flushed—he really had a sweet touch.

"Anyways, the week can't be all bad," he insisted. "Cheerios, school—nothing good at all has happened?"

Annie grinned again. "We're doing mash-ups of songs in Glee Club," she told him. "I'm in a group with a pretty explosive cluster of girls, but they chose my song for half of the arrangement."

"That's great," Hayden beamed.

"Yeah, it's really great," she replied. "Assuming we don't kill each other first, we'll really dominate this competition."

"A right banger and mash-up then," he told her, to which she couldn't help but giggle.

_I heard he sang a good song_, Caroline intoned as the group began a slow hip-hop move

She continued as Everett stepped forward_, I heard he had a style_

_And so I came to see him_

_And listen for awhile_

As the girls joined the verse, Everett joined hands with the freshman, moving fluidly through the choreography they'd created, _And there he was, this young boy_

_A stranger to my eyes_

_I felt all flushed with fever_, Dylan continued from stage left as he and Michelle weaved their way toward the center

_Embarrassed by the crowd_

His peripheral vision stayed a moment on Katie, and he inwardly smiled as he watched her focus on the moves, _I felt she found my letters_

_And read each one out loud_

He broke away from his partner, parking as he finished the verse, _I prayed that she would finish_

_But she just kept right on_

_Fly me to the moon_, the group harmonized, the girls dancing lithely in front of the boys

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like _

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words_, Michelle sang out, glancing at her brother, _hold my hand_

_In other words_, Teddy echoed from behind his girlfriend, _baby, kiss me_

The boys spun the girls again as they all continued, _Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

Katie grinned at the shaggy-haired boy holding her arm, _In other words, please be true_

Everett looked at his sister, but as he sang, he couldn't help but wonder about someone else in the audience as he finished, _In other words, I love you_


	28. The Social Network is a special place

**Hey putting up another Facebook chapter! So…I just started putting the first and last name now because I think it takes me longer when I add the middle name, so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't and NEVER will own Glee! If we did, this fanfic would be the show!**

**Kurt Hummel: **Has any of the old New Directions noticed how the new New Directions have SO much drama going on than we did in the 3 years we were in Glee?

**Rachel Berry, Brittany, and 29 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry:** Yes, so much! I mean, I'm pretty much waiting for a pregnancy to happen any moment now…

**Santana Lopez: **Who bets 100 that Little Fabray will get knocked up this year?

**Brittany, Artie Abrams, and 100 others like this.**

**Caroline Fabray: **-_- NOT FUNNY! I happen to know what contraception means, and that "Trust me, I got it" isn't one of them!

**Santana Lopez, Nina Grannis, and 56 others like this.**

**Artie Abrams: **If Teddy did get you knocked up…your kid wouldn't have a father.

**Teddy Abrams: **Nice to know how much you love me.

**Artie Abrams: **Spread the love brother!

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Hayley Montenegro:** If you really think about it, we are WAY better than the old New Directions!

**Everett Harrison, Katherine Bennet, and 19 others like this.**

**Mercedes Jones: ** Oh hell to the no! The originals are always better!

**Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, and 11 others like this.**

**Anastassia Moran: **Oh yeah? Then how come you guys barely managed to keep 12, and we have **18 fucking members? ** I call that awesome!

**Everybody in the new New Directions like this**.

**Annamarie Hudson: **AND not to mention we're more talented, hotter, and well we're pretty much Chuck Norris of show choir!

**Everett Harrison, Andrew Harold, and 19 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: ** You know what? We were all bad asses and sang brilliantly! We did EVERYTHING! We had a teenage pregnancy, Gay people, Lesbians (which is kind of hot…), Broadway freaks, Divas, Fights, (again HOT if you saw the girls fight!), almost Marriages, and car accidents; IT'S TOO BIG OF A LIST TO PUT HERE!

**Hayley Montenegro: **We're pretty much getting there! We already had fights, Broadway freaks, Divas, Gay people, and bad ass pranksters!

**Kurt Hummel: ** Did you have slushies, bullying, being shoved into lockers, being pushed around, being thrown into dumpsters, Put in a port-a-potty and then being pushed around it, and taking away you clothes while changing in the locker rooms?

**Liam Stewart: **All of that plus being raised up a flagpole 30 ft in the air!

**Blaine Anderson: ** Damn we're screwed…

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Quinn Fabray: ** Having a chance to walk instead of wheeling myself around the campus is truly amazing.

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, and 11 others like this.**

**Mercedes Jones: **Seeing her stand up in Prom was a Prom Miracle!

**Santana Lopez: **It was. It really was, it even made my cold heart melt.

**Caroline Fabray: **Hold up, what the hell are you guys talking about?

**Rachel Berry: **You don't know?

**Caroline Fabray: **Know what?

**Santana Lopez: **Yup definitely doesn't know.

**Mercedes Jones: **Definitely.

**Caroline Fabray: **KNOW WHAT?

**Anastassia Moran:** Oh my fucking god, your sister was in a car accident last year on her way to Duck Face and Doughboy's wedding! She was texting Berry. Then she was in a wheelchair for a while then miraculously started walking again! So there!

**Caroline Fabray: ** She was?

**Anastassia Moran: **Was my answer not specific enough?

**Annamarie Hudson: ** Stassi don't be so mean! Care, yes your sister was in a car accident, but she's fine now! Oh and Stassi I love the Duck Face nickname, totally going to use that now! But don't mess with my brother!

**Rachel Berry:** Annie please for the love of Barbra, will you stop making fun of me? I already went through 4 years of high school with those!

**Annamarie Hudson:** Yet, I find it not enough…wonder why…

**Finn Hudson: **Annie stop being like that with Rachel! Put your differences aside and get along!

**Annamarie Hudson: **All we have IS differences! So pretty much we will NEVER get along!

**Michelle Harrison:** Has anyone noticed that every time you log into Facebook, Annie is always fighting with Beak Face?

**Everybody but Annie and Rachel like this.**

**Michelle Harrison: **Thought so.

**Andrew Harold:** So it went from a status on car accidents to fighting…nice.

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Dalton Johnson **posted a video called**: "Roxie singing awesomely awesome! (:"**

**Everett Harrison, Dylan Jamieson, and 32 others like this.**

**Roxanne Lovely: ** Dalton! When did you get this? I thought I was alone…

**Nina Grannis: **Stalker much? Jk jk…or was I?

**Kurt Hummel: **…OH….MY…GOD! That girl has SO much talent pouring out of her! If it wasn't for being roomies with Rachel, I would say this girl has more talent than her!

**Rachel Berry: **I SUPPOSE she's good…lacks my vocal training but good nonetheless.

**Walter Devlin:** Rox is always amazing. She's pretty much good at everything.

**Roxanne Lovely: **Almost everything. ;)

**Nina Grannis: **Cocky much? Jk jk…or was I? I'm saying a lot of this right?

**Finn Hudson: **Wow that girl has some serious pipes!

**Nikki Hardy:** I've heard better…like me.

**Caroline Fabray:** Your orgasms don't count Hardy!

**Santana Lopez, Michelle Harrison, Walter Devlin, and 29 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **OH! TREATED! I like you Mini- Q!

**Nikki Hardy:** Oh you are so on my list Q2!

**Caroline Fabray: **I'm just going to ignore you. ANYWAY, Roxie, you were amazing. Dalton, stop being a stalker!

**Brittany: **Stop the violence.

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Coby Pally: ** All right, so debate of the day: Chocolate OR Vanilla?

**Annamarie Hudson, Theodore Abrams, and 61 others like this.**

**Annamarie Hudson: **I'd have to with Chocolate because it's awesome!

**Michelle Harrison, Katherine Benett and 12 others like this.**

**Dalton Johnson: **I lost ALL respect for you Annie! Vanilla FTW! Why you ask? Well it tastes awesome and it's less chocolaty!

**Caroline Fabray, Nina Grannis, and 13 others like this.**

**Annamarie Hudson: **All right Dalton let me break it down for you: CHOCOLATE IS BETTER THAN VANILLA!

**Michelle Harrison: ** I agree! Chocolate is better….WAY better. Vanilla is too…sweet.

**Dalton Johnson: **Now you two are just somebody I use to know.

**Blaine Anderson: **NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USE TO KNOW! SOMEBODY! THAT I USE TO KNOW!

**Dalton Johnson: **…

**Annamarie Hudson: **…

**Michelle Harrison: **…

**Blaine Anderson: **What?

**Andrew Harold: **OKAY back to our debate, Chocolate. Hands down.

**Theodore Abrams, Hayley Montenegro, and 10 others like this.**

**Annamarie Hudson: **Fuck yeah!

**Finn Hudson: **Language. Oh and Vanilla :)

**Annamarie Hudson: **Sorry and you suck!

**Rachel Berry: **Finn what the hell, you like VANILLA? What kind of person are you? Chocolate is way better! If it wasn't for the fact that you aren't here right now, I would slap you!

**Annamarie Hudson: **Correct me if I'm wrong, but YOU RACHEL BERRY LIKE CHOCOLATE?

**Rachel Berry: **Yes…

**Annamarie Hudson: **Huh…well I just gained some respect for you.

**Rachel Berry: ** Really? :D

**Annamarie Hudson: **No. But nice try.

**Rachel Berry: **:(

**Emma Malley: **I'd have to go with vanilla, (nobody kill me!)

**Liam Stewart: ** And to think…I was starting to like you….CHOCOLATE I LOVE YOU! :D

**Emma Malley: **See, now I know why I don't like you. SHUN THE CHOCOLATE LOVER! SHUN HIM!

**Everett Harrison, Dylan Jamieson, and 21 others like this.**

**Nina Grannis: **I'll shun him with you! How dare you even LIKE chocolate Liam?

**Liam Stewart: **Chocolate is bad ass! How can you LIKE VANILLA?

**Nina Grannis: **Well chocolate tastes too…much of chocolate. And pretty much every time I have had chocolate I'd have to immediately go drink something to get the terrible taste out of my mouth!

**Liam Stewart: **You suck.

**Emma Malley: **Love you too!

**Roxanne Lovely: **Liam, I actually agree with you, chocolate is way better.

**Dalton Johnson: **O_O WHAT? ROXIE WHY? WHY? VANILLA IS BETTER!

**Annamarie Hudson: **Come Roxie, join us to the dark side…of chocolate….That sounded weird.

**Andrew Harold, Walter Devlin, and 23 others like this.**

**Walter Devlin: **See now I know why I like Roxie so much!

**Dalton Johnson: **-_-

**Everett Harrison: **Don't worry Dalt, I like Vanilla!

**Michelle Harrison: **I hereby disown my brother, **Everett Harrison. **Pack your bags and get the hell out of my house!

**Everett Harrison: **Really Chelle? Just because I like Vanilla?

**Michelle Harrison: **Yes.

**Everett Harrison: **How nice.

**Michelle Harrison: **You know I was being serious right? I'm packing your bags right now…

**Everett Harrison: **No your not…

**Michelle Harrison: **Oh I am. FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO LIVE! …I'd go get your clothes from the front yard because I may have angrily thrown your things out the window…

**Caroline Fabray: **Don't worry Ev, you could stay at my house! Us vanilla lovers need to stick together!

**Everett Harrison: **:) Thanks Care!

**Katherine Benett: **You are no longer my best friend **Caroline Fabray**! Chocolate is waaaaaay better!

**Caroline Fabray: **Oh god… Katie please lets not fight over a flavor…

**Katherine Benett: **A FLAVOR? A FLAVOR? Chocolate isn't JUST a flavor. It's a taste of heaven! Something a Vanilla Lover like you wouldn't know!

**Dylan Jamieson, Addison Baxter, and 24 others like this.**

**Caroline Fabray: **Oh it's on…

**Katherine Benett: **Bring it; I have an army of chocolate lovers backing me up!

**Roxanne Lovely, Michelle Harrison, and 28 others like this.**

**Caroline Fabray: **Oh I so have mine too!

**Emma Malley, Dalton Johnson, and 29 others like this.**

**Random Person: **Aaaaannnnddd go!

**Addison Baxter: **Chocolate is the better one because it is proven by a team of researchers. That people who eat chocolate are trustworthy, dependable, intelligent, multi talented and extremely attractive. Take me for example…I eat chocolate!

**Dalton Johnson: **WELL one serving of chocolate ice cream contains fifteen more calories and four more grams of total fat than vanilla so you're pretty much getting fat with chocolate!

**Annamarie Hudson: **Chocolate contains caffeine, which can give a person a "buzz", and thus, we can complete tasks assigned to them without being drowsy! So HA!

**Emma Malley: **According to the CIA world fact book, the top three producers of vanilla, Madagascar, Indonesia, and China, have higher living standards, gross domestic products, and lower poverty rates and unemployment rates than the top three producers of cocoa, Côte d'Ivoire, Ghana, and Indonesia. Therefore, it is super obvious that vanilla is less of a strain on both humanity and society as a whole than chocolate. So what do you have to say about THAT?

**Caroline Fabray, Nina Grannis, and 25 others like this.**

**Ashwin Chima: **I agree with Emma it is actually true. Vanilla stimulates our economy. Due to the exponentially larger applications of chocolate in addition to ice cream comparatively to vanilla, one can very safely deduce that vanilla ice cream benefits its flavor's market further than chocolate. So ha!

**Emma Malley likes this.**

**Hayley Montenegro: **OH YEAH? Well chocolate helps relieve stress! No wonder you two are always so stressful because you consume that plain old vanilla.

**Anastassia Moran: **Ehh I just like chocolate because it tastes good.

**Arianna Gauthier, Hayley Montenegro, and 26 others like this.**

**Arianna Gauthier: **Finally someone has a fucking brain. No need to debate which is better! Chocolate is obviously way better. It actually makes more money than vanilla!

**Theodore Abrams: **Yes! Chocolate is awesome!

**Caroline Fabray: **Teddy really? You're going to join them?

**Theodore Abrams: **I do like chocolate…

**Caroline Fabray: **Fine then abandon your girlfriend and join my best friend!

**Katherine Benett: **Muahahahahaha!

**Dylan Jamieson: **Hey Care don't worry I'll join you. I actually like vanilla more than chocolate…

**Katherine Benett: **WHAT? Dylan! How dare you?

**Dylan Jamieson: **Sorry…

**Michelle Harrison: **Hey…COBY HASN'T TOLD US IF HE LIKES CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA!

**Annamarie Hudson: **Oh my gosh you're right! **Coby Pally**, chocolate or vanilla?

**Coby Pally: **Well…

**Hayley Montenegro: **What is it?

**Coby Pally: **Well…

**Ashwin Chima: **Oh for the love of Vanilla WHAT IS IT?

**Coby Pally: **Well in that case it's…

**Dalton Johnson: **It's WHAT?

**Coby Pally: **It's…

**Anastassia Moran: **Oh my fucking gosh…WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU LIKE COBY?

**Coby Pally: **FINE! I like Vanilla! There I said it!

**Vanilla Lovers: **WHOOOOOO! YEEEEAAAHHH! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDSSSS! WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END! WEEEE AREEE THE CHAMPIIONS! WEEE AAARE THE CHAMPIONS! NOOOOO TIME FOR LOSERS (cough*chocolate* cough) CUZ WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS….OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOORLDDDDD! :DDDD

**Chocolate Lovers: **Damn COBY! YOU SUCK! WE HATE YOU! SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER…SHUN! FUCK YOU COBY!

**Random Person: **Guys it's just a flavor! Does it really matter?

**Chocolate and Vanilla Lovers: ***Takes out numerous amounts of weapons and points it at **Random Person*** Yes, it DOES matter. Do you have anything to say about it?

**Random Person: ***takes out white flag and waves it around* N-NO! N-NEVER! * Runs out crying* MOMMY!

**Brittany: **Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids!

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Carole Hummel **posted a picture: "My Little Annie when she was just 4 years old!"

(**A/N: **Okay so I decided to be a very nice person and actually Google pictures of little kids (I sound like a Pedophile don't I? The things I do for you guys!) Anyway, so yes, I Googled pictures of little kids that look like your OC'S! So yeah, you know just put the link, whatever is spaced, unspace it, and you're good! Enjoy my little ducklings! (You don't mind me calling you guys that right?))

http:/ images2. fanpop. com/ images/ answers/ 31000/ 31207_ 1248402770976 _ 408_ 350. jpg

**Michelle Harrison, Finn Hudson, and 50 others like this.**

**Annamarie Hudson: **Okay, so I have two things to say right now: One, YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK? And two, MOM! How could you? Those pictures are supposed to be private!

**Carole Hummel: **Honey, don't get mad, you look so cute!

**Michelle Harrison: **Okay, Annie's mom, are you sure you put the right picture? Because that little girl looks too cute to look like Annie…

**Dalton Johnson, Nina Grannis, and 23 others like this.**

**Annamarie Hudson: **-_- SHUT UP MICHELLE! I was an adorable child and as a teenager, I'm still pretty amazing!

**Anastassia Moran: **That's what you think! But I have to admit, that picture is pretty darn cute!

**Finn Hudson: **Awwwwwwww! :') Those were the days. Damn Annie! Why did you have to grow up? DAMN YOU SCIENCE!

**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and 35 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Aw! Annie you were really cute! Like really!

**Annamarie Hudson: **Mom take down that picture!

**Rachel Berry: **Really? Just because I commented saying you were cute?

**Annamarie Hudson: **Yes, yes, and yup!

**Katherine Bennet: **Aww Annie! You were really cute! Like really, really cute!

**Annamarie Hudson, Finn Hudson, and 21 others like this.**

**Annamarie Hudson: **Thank you, thank you very much!

**Caroline Fabray: ** Awwww that is one adorable picture!

**Annamarie Hudson: **Thanks Care!

**Hayley Montenegro: **You were really cute. But I have a feeling that a lot more pictures of us as little kids will appear….

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Marissa Abrams **posted a picture: "My darling big brother Teddy!"

http:/ www. frostedproductions. com/ images/ indexslideshow/ blue-eyed-boy. jpg

**Caroline Fabray, Artie Abrams, and 54 others like this.**

**Theodore Abrams: **MARISSA WHY WOULD YOU POST THAT ON FACEBOOK?

**Marissa Abrams: **Because I wanted to…

**Caroline Fabray: **Teddy that's you? You were sooooo cute! And you still are…. ;)

**Theodore Abrams: **Thanks Care!

**Liam Stewart: **WTF happened dude? You were actually cute!

**Theodore Abrams: **That's the nicest thing you've ever said about me.

**Andrew Harold, Nina Grannis, and 21 others like this.**

**Andrew Harold: **To be honest you were pretty cute…

**Anastassia Moran: **Aww! Teddy was once cute in life.

**Artie Abrams: **^^ I agree with you 1000%!

**Theodore Abrams: **You guys are SO nice! Really! Mother Teresa has possessed your souls!

**Everybody likes this.**

**Artie Abrams: **I know, I'm a saint!

**Anastassia Moran: **I'm just trying to be mean but if you say so, thanks!

**Katherine Bennet:** I think you look sooo adorable! Now I know why Care likes you so much!

**Emma Malley: **Yeah, you just want to ruffle his blonde little hair and squeeze his little cheeks!

**Theodore Abrams likes this.**

**Theodore Abrams: **AW Thanks!

**Hayley Montenegro: **See I knew this was going to happen! And Teddy, you look cute! I wonder who's next…

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Patrick Lovely **posted a picture: "My little Roxie when she was a child model! Isn't she just cute?"

http:/ 4. bp. blogspot. com/_ orZtZMfkcDI/ SK_ LuooA2gI/ AAAAAAAABRo/ pd0PxFm1BMQ/ s400/ baby%20girls. jpg

**Walter Devlin, Dalton Johnson, and 68 others like this.**

**Roxanne Lovely: **DAD! Why? Why would you put this up? My child modeling days are over! O-V-E-R, OVER!

**Patrick Lovely: **Roxie, this picture is too adorable not to put up!

**Dalton Johnson: **I agree. This is the cutest picture I have ever laid eyes on! Roxie you were so cute when you were younger! But you still are now…

**Roxanne Lovely, Addison Baxter, and 23 others like this.**

**Roxanne Lovely: **Thank you Dalton, but it's still embarrassing!

**Nina Grannis: **CUTEST. BABY. EVER!

**Everybody likes this.**

**Annamarie Hudson: **Roxie! You were adorable!

**Caroline Fabray: **It's true! Looking back at MY pictures, you win by a mile! You are just too cute!

**Katherine Bennet: **One, Roxie you were really cute! REALLY CUTE! Two, you were a child model?

**Roxanne Lovely: **Thanks! And yes, I was a child model. My parents thought I was just too cute and should be shown to the world so…that's where my career started.

**Katherine Bennet: **Oh that's cool. I modeled too! Until I was three, then I got kind of tired of it.

**Roxanne Lovely: **Really? Awesome! I'm not the only one!

**Michelle Harrison: **! ROXIE YOU WERE JUST ADORABLE! And I too, was a child model! :D

**Roxanne Lovely: **Well I sure wasn't the only one.

**Emma Malley: **Cute, adorable, just a little piece of sunshine!

**Ashwin Chima: **Yeah I agree. It reminds me of a time when my dad and I went to a farm to help a horse give birth. It was pretty cool.

**Emma Malley: **And don't continue the story! It's not a pretty story.

**Ashwin Chima: **Oh come on Emm! It's not that bad!

**Emma Malley: **No it's not bad, it's worse!

**Everett Harrison: **I'm kind of curious…but about Roxie's picture…just too cute!

**Anastassia Moran: **Awww Roxie! You were so damn cute! No wonder Dalton likes you!

**Walter Devlin: **Roxie you are sooo cute! Still are. Even as a young girl you were a gem!

**Hayley Montenegro: **Roxie you were just adorable…now who will be next?

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Joshua Jamieson **posted a picture: "Happened to be snooping around and found a picture of one **Dylan Jamieson**…"

http:/ jackieweisberg. com /images /photography /Adorable _ little _boy _with _big _ blue _eyes. jpg

**Katherine Bennet, Everett Harrison, and 65 others like this.**

**Dylan Jamieson: **Joshua! Not cool!

**Katherine Bennet: **Aww! Dylan you were really cute! Still are!

**Dylan Jamieson: **Thanks!

**Everett Harrison: **Aw! Even back then you had shaggy hair!

**Michelle Harrison: **Dylan, you were sooo cute! And you even dressed better!

**Dylan Jamieson: **Ummm thanks?

**Caroline Fabray: **I'm sure she was complimenting you…I think. Anyway, you were cute. What happened?

**Katherine Bennet: **-_-

**Caroline Fabray: **…I mean, what happened because you have curly hair and now it's just shaggy…

**Dylan Jamieson: **Nice save.

**Emma Malley: **Aww! Dylan you were really cute!

**Liam Stewart: **I agree. He was cute!

**Anastassia Moran: **WTF? DYLAN THIS IS YOU?

**Dylan Jamieson: **It's a 100% chance that's me…

**Everybody likes this.**

**Arianna Gauthier: **Awww too cute!

**Coby Pally: **I'm surprised a child molester didn't get to you. It's a compliment.

**Dylan Jamieson: **Thank you?

**Nina Grannis: **What he's trying to say is: You were soooo cute!

**Hayley Montenegro: **You were one cute kid! Now who will be next…?

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Arianna Gauthier **posted a picture: "Saw a bunch of these going around and thought I'd take a go at it!"

http:/ jenniepyfferoen. com/ blog/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/ 09/ toddler- baby- child- photography- franklin- tn- pinkerton- park- bridge-chair-rustic-props-old - girl- photography - 3 (pp _ w950 _ h633). jpg

**Ashwin Chima, Walter Devlin, and 59 others like this.**

**Ashwin Chima: **Aww! Cute.

**Walter Devlin: **You were adorable! But not a gem like Roxie…

**Arianna Gauthier: **Fuck you.

**Walter Devlin: **Just kidding. Don't get your panties in a twist!

**Austin Harrison: **Are you even wearing any?;)

**Arianna Gauthier: **Oh shut it!

**Addison Baxter: **Aww! You were cute!

**Annamarie Hudson: **One thing for sure, her blue eyes didn't change!

**Arianna Gauthier: **Hell yes!

**Coby Pally: **You were an adorable kid!

**Arianna Gauthier: **I can't disagree on you with that!

**Everett Harrison: **You were sooo adorable! Your eyes are sooo beautiful!

**Arianna Gauthier: **My eyes certainly are nice….

**Hayley Montenegro: **Haha well I think you were cute! I wonder who's next…

**Anastassia Moran: **You keep saying that!

**Hayley Montenegro: **Because it's true!

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Gabe Baxter **posted a picture: "Addison as a baby! Ha! Revenge Addy! REVENGE!"

http:/ footprintsofgrace. com/ blog/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/ 07/ _ mg _ 5983 - copy. jpg

**Nina Grannis, Coby Pally, and 65 others like this.**

**Addison Baxter: **GABE YOU BASTARD! You are sooo going to get it!

**Anastassia **

**Gabe Baxter: **Totally worth it.

**Nina Grannis: **Awww you were really cute!

**Addison Baxter: **Thanks…though it was something NO ONE was suppose to see.

**Everett Harrison: **Awesome eyes! They're like a piercing blue!

**Addison Baxter: **Thanks!

**Arianna Gauthier: **One, Nice picture it's so cute! Two, Everett WTH? You told me I had pretty eyes!

**Everett Harrison: **Tis true…

**Arianna Gauthier: **Yet you compliment her eyes too.

**Everett Harrison: **Can't I compliment both your eyes?

**Arianna Gauthier: **I guess so…

**Addison Baxter: **But I totally win.

**Arianna Gauthier: **No, no, no! I have the pretty eyes my friend!

**Addison Baxter: **No…I do!

**Arianna Gauthier: **Nooo I do!

**Addison Baxter: **Nooo I do!

**Hayley Montenegro: **BOTH OF YOU HAVE PRETTY EYES NOW SHUT UP! …now who's next?

**Addison Baxter: **…

**Arianna Gauthier: **…

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Andrew Harold **posted a picture: "Little Liam as a kid!"

http:/ www. women- hairstyles. com/ images/ toddler- haircut. jpg

**Hayley Montenegro, Emma Malley, and 55 others like this.**

**Liam Stewart: **Dude! How could you?

**Andrew Harold: **I had to! Everybody's off putting baby pictures!

**Theodore Abrams: **HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH Liam you look so funny yet cute at the same time!

**Emma Malley: **OH THIS IS HILARIOUS! But Liam you were pretty adorable so I'll give you props there!

**Liam Stewart: **Oh shut it!

**Caroline Fabray: **Liam! That's you? You were so cute!

**Katherine Bennet: **Agree. You look like a little businessman with that phone and black suit!

**Liam Stewart, Nina Grannis, and 32 others like this.**

**Liam Stewart: **Thank you! I am quite the important person…

**Nina Grannis: **Cocky much? Damn I keep saying that!

**Everybody likes this.**

**Ashwin Chima**: Instead of a phone, I expected him to hold a camera.

**Emma Malley, Dalton Johnson, and 36 others like this.**

**Andrew Harold: **I agree with you!

**Annamarie Hudson: **Awww! Look at his spiky hair!

**Walter Devlin: **Reminds me of Macy…

**Michelle Harrison: **Awww! Liam you were so cute!

**Everett Harrison: **Well you don't have colored eyes this time so I can't comment on that…

**Hayley Montenegro: **Well look at that! My fellow prankster was cute! Now who is next? I'm starting to like this…

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Liam Stewart **posted a picture: "REVENGE **Andrew Harold! **REVENGE!"

http:/ lh6. ggpht. com/ _ 2DC5TnuN9Uk/ SrmxcIvgnMI/ AAAAAAAACtQ/ iH9dFYBv5b8/ Family9 – 19 -09JacksonLyndenPhotographer- 107_ thumb. jpg

**Theodore Abrams, Caroline Fabray, and 59 others like this.**

**Andrew Harold: **Should've expected that…let thee chubby cheeks comments begin…

**Caroline Fabray: **Awww look at his chubby cheeks!

**Roxanne Lovely: **Chubby cheeks! He's so adorable!

**Coby Pally: **Looks like I'm not the only one called "Chubbs" anymore…

**Nina Grannis, Everett Harrison, and 36 others like this.**

**Michelle Harrison: **Look at those chubby cheeks!

**Emma Malley: **You just want to squeeze those cheeks!

**Andrew Harold: **Don't remind me of that painful cheek squeezing!

**Everett Harrison: **Awww! You had chubby cheeks.

**Katherine Bennet: **Chubby cheeks!

**Walter Devlin: **Chubby cheeks!

**Dalton Johnson: **Don't worry Andrew, you aren't the only one who had chubby cheeks…

**Annamarie Hudson: **Wow those are some chubby cheeks!

**Nina Grannis: **Chubby cheeks! The cutest thing ever!

**Addison Baxter: **LOOK AT THOSE CHUBBY CHEEKS!

**Hayley Montenegro: **Damn! Those are some chubby cheeks! CHIPMUNK CHEEKS! Now who would be next…?

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Caroline Fabray **posted a picture: "**Katherine Bennet**! I'm sorry! But I was so tempted to!"

http:/ www. frostedproductions. com/ images/ servicesCHILDREN/ mb%20child%20photos/ Utah%20children%20photography/ 6/ two- year- old- girl- with- a- bob- haircut. Jpg

**Dylan Jamieson, Coby Pally, and 61 others like this.**

**Katherine Bennet: **Keep in mind I know how to properly dispose a body WITHOUT leaving any forensic traces behind…

**Everybody likes this.**

**Dylan Jamieson: **I think you look cute! Is this from your modeling days?

**Katherine Bennet: **Sadly yes.

**Roxanne Lovely: **You look so cute! Oh those child modeling days…

**Michelle Harrison: **Awww Katie! You look sooo cute!

**Everett Harrison: **Yes! I can again compliment someone's eyes! You have very pretty eyes Katie!

**Katherine Bennet: **Thanks!

**Caroline Fabray: **Gosh Katie you were sooo cute!

**Katherine Bennet: **Thanks, but that doesn't mean I'm still not mad!

**Dylan Jamieson: **I'll help you hide the body. ;)

**Katherine Bennet: **Awesome! Caroline I would sleep with one eye open…

**Caroline Fabray: **I have been since I met Nikki.

**Dylan Jamieson: **That's STILL going on?

**Katherine Bennet: **Still going on would be like asking Caroline if she didn't spend $500 on ONE pair of shoes.

**Caroline Fabray: **They were Marc Jacob's collection!

**Dylan Jamieson: **Katie you do realize she was the one that spent HOURS at my house to help me choose one outfit.

**Katherine Bennet: **Caroline is very special…

**Caroline Fabray: **You two suck.

**Dylan Jamieson: **Aw you're so sweet!

**Annamarie Hudson: **Oh my gosh Katie awww! You were so adorable. Well still are but you know what I mean!

**Emma Malley: **You just want to squeeze her cheeks and hug her so tight she'll explode.

**Ashwin Chima: **And you say I'M too graphic!

**Emma Malley: **Oh shut it!

**Hayley Montenegro: **See even at a young age you could so tell she was going to be pretty! Now who will be next…?

**Anastassia Moran: **Katie you look so cute! Hayley, are you seriously going to continue with that?

**Hayley Montenegro: **Yes!

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Everett Harrison **posted a picture: "Chelle when she was a little baby!"

http:/ media. photobucket. com/ image/ recent/ staciashaw/ GracieNielson274copy. jpg

**Annamarie Hudson, Emma Malley, and 68 others like this.**

**Annamarie Hudson:** Everett, are you sure this is Michelle? Because that baby is too cute to look like her!

**Everett Harrison, Nina Grannis, and 35 others like this.**

**Michelle Harrison: **Oh shut it Annie!

**Annamarie Hudson: **What? You said the same thing to me!

**Michelle Harrison: **Well that's because it's true! Unlike me…

**Roxanne Lovely: ** Aww you look soo cute! Those were the child modeling days…I keep saying that.

**Katherine Bennet: **That's because it's true! And Chelle, you look cute!

**Nina Grannis: **Just too adorable!

**Anastassia Moran: **Well one thing for sure, she hasn't changed in height.

**Everybody likes this.**

**Michelle Harrison: **-_-

**Caroline Fabray: **Aww you're like a little ballerina!

**Emma Malley: **You just want too ruffle her little curls!

**Liam Stewart: **You want to do everything to children!

**Emma Malley: **You make it sound wrong!

**Liam Stewart: **That's because you think it wrong.

**Walter Devlin: **Hepburn, you were a little cutie!

**Coby Pally: **Looks like she had curly hair like her brother Roger…

**Everett Harrison: **Runs in the family Coby, runs in the family.

**Michelle Harrison: **My awesomness didn't inherit from you…

**Everett Harrison: **Oh shut it!

**Hayley Montenegro: **Oh you have to love a little sibling rivalry! But Michelle, you look cute! Now a lot of you have heard this one but, Who's next?

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Michelle Harrison **posted a picture: "My little Curly Top! I love you Everett!"

http:/ petrizzophotography. files. wordpress. com/ 2008/ 08/ imgp5941web. jpg

**Dylan Jamieson, Coby Pally, and 67 others like this.**

**Everett Harrison: **Oh gosh…

**Coby Pally: **Ah Roger! Your curly hair hasn't changed at all!

**Dylan Jamieson: **And you then you talk about my shaggy hair…

**Everett Harrison: **Touché…

**Caroline Fabray: **Awwwww! Your hair is so curly!

**Emma Malley: **You just want to ruffle his hair and squeeze his chubby cheeks! **Liam Stewart** don't you dare say anything!

**Liam Stewart, Ashwin Chima, and 56 others like this.**

**Liam Stewart: **I wasn't going to until you mentioned it…

**Emma Malley: **-_-

**Liam Stewart: **Ok ok! I won't say anything!

**Michelle Harrison: **You guys fight more than Everett and I!

**Emma Malley: **We do not!

**Liam Stewart: **We do not!

**Dylan Jamieson: **Yup they do!

**Katherine Bennet: **And A LOT!

**Hayley Montenegro: **I smell sexual tension…and Everett, you and your curly top self looks cute! Who is next now? Gosh this is even annoying me!

**Anastassia Moran: **Among others…

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Jennifer Johnson **posted a picture: "Little chubby Dalton/Leslie…"

http:/ psychologycorner. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/ 03/ boytoddler. jpg

**Roxanne Lovely, Anastassia Moran, and 72 others like this.**

**Dalton Johnson: **Jenn what the hell? This isn't something you could post on a social network!

**Roxanne Lovely: **I think you look cute…

**Dalton Johnson: **You think so?

**Roxanne Lovely: **Yup!

**Dalton Johnson: **Well then…thanks!

**Rick 'The Stick' Nelson: **Leslie! He still looked like a girl as a kid!

**Roxanne Lovely: **-_- Don't you have some dresses to try on?

**Everybody likes this.**

**Walter Devlin: **I doubt they have any his size…

**Anastassia Moran: **Dalton looks so cute! His little cheeks are so chubby!

**Everybody: **O_O?

**Anastassia Moran: **What? I CAN BE NICE YOU KNOW!

**Emma Malley: **His cheeks are so chubby I want to squeeze them! **Liam Stewart **….

**Liam Stewart: **Why do you assume I have something to say about your weird attraction to children and ruffling their hair or squeezing their cheeks or hugging them until they can't breathe? I certainly have nothing to say about that…

**Emma Malley: **-_-

**Hayley Montenegro: **…who might be next? Anyone? Hello? Anyone really?

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Howard Pally **posted a picture: "Little Coby!"

http:/ www. mommywantsvodka. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/ 03/ Wet-Alex. jpg

**Everett Harrison, Roxanne Lovely, and 71 others like this.**

**Coby Pally: **DAD YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK? AND YOU POST PICTURES OF WHEN I WAS A KID?

**Howard Pally: **Calm down Coby it's not that bad.

**Everett Harrison: **I agree. You look quite adorable!

**Coby Pally: **Why thank you Roger!

**Nina Grannis: **Aww you look adorable! Little Chuns!

**Emma Malley: **You just want to ruffle his hair!

**Liam Stewart: **Yeah nothing weird about a girl who likes doing that's stuff…

**Emma Malley: **Shut up!

**Michelle Harrison: **You look soooo adorable! And you are really wet…what the hell were you doing?

**Coby Pally: **I was playing in the sprinklers…

**Dylan Jamieson: **Next door neighbors sprinkler?

**Coby Pally: **Yup. It's fun seeing them kick you out yelling how much of an abomination you are to the human race…

**Dylan Jamieson: **They would tell you that when you were little?

**Coby Pally: **Oh no, they told me that just yesterday.

**Walter Devlin, Dylan Jamieson, and 78 others like this.**

**Dylan Jamieson: **Oh…nice.

**Katherine Bennet: **Aww Coby you look so cute!

**Coby Pally: **Well you can't deny the cuteness.

**Nina Grannis: **Cocky much? OH GOSH I KEEP SAYING THAT!

**Everybody likes this.**

**Hayley Montenegro: **Coby you were actually cute as a child!

**Anastassia Moran: **Forgetting something?

**Hayley Montenegro: **Right, right. Who's next?

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Ashwin Chima **posted a picture: "**Nina Grannis,** I'm sorry but the temptation was really tempting!"

http:/ www. jaredholt. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2008/ 10/ girl-brown-hair. jpg

**Ashwin Chima, Anastassia Moran, and 71 others like this.**

**Nina Grannis: **Eh, I kind of expected it to happen so…

**Annamarie Hudson: **Psychic much? …No it only works for you because I don't feel it…

**Caroline Fabray, Dylan Jamieson, and 26 others like this.**

**Nina Grannis: **That just shows my amazingness.

**Caroline Fabray: **You look sooo cute!

**Emma Malley: **Aww you just want to-

**Liam Stewart: **Ruffle her hair, hug her so tight she'll suffocate, squeeze her cheek, whatever your sick mind comes up with…

**Emma Malley: **SHUT UP! I happen to like children unlike you! And I don't have a perverse mind!

**Liam Stewart: **That's what girls with perverse minds say…

**Emma Malley: **I will ignore you now.

**Everett Harrison: **You guys always fight! And Nina, you are just too cute! That little smile, you still have it today!

**Nina Grannis: **Oh stop it! :)

**Michelle Harrison: **I agree with Ev, you are a little cutie pie with that little smile!

**Katherine Bennet: **Makes me wish I had brown hair and brown eyes.

**Dalton Johnson: **We all do, we all do…

**Hayley Montenegro: **I pretty much have it!

**Anastassia Moran: **Me too!

**Hayley Montenegro: **So…next?

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Nina Grannis **posted a picture: "Just thought I'd post a picture of a young Ashwin…"

http:/ www. desicomments. com/ dc1/ 08/ 132327/ 132327. jpg

**Emma Malley, Coby Pally, and 72 others like this.**

**Ashwin Chima: **I guess I'll let it slide…

**Emma Malley: **Aww Ash! You look sooo cute!

**Ashwin Chima: **Thanks :)

**Liam Stewart: **…No hugging, ruffling hair, squeezing cheeks?

**Emma Malley: **Yeah with you here? Not a chance!

**Coby Pally: **Well look at that! You look like Einstein even at a young age!

**Nina Grannis, Emma Malley, and 20 others like this.**

**Arianna Gauthier: **Even as a young kid you could tell he was going to be cute.

**Dalton Johnson: **Haha you had chubby cheeks too!

**Andrew Harold: **But mine are awesome because they were chipmunk cheeks like Hayley said.

**Ashwin Chima: **Starting a competition now? Really?

**Everett Harrison: **You were pretty cute. Though there's not much to compliment about you since my complimenting of eyes are pretty awesome. So yeah…

**Ashwin Chima: **Okay…

**Hayley Montenegro: **Cute little Hindu aren't you? NEXT ONE?

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Mark Malley **posted a picture: "My little sister Emma!"

http:/ www. babymoonphotography. com/ blog/ images/ 080810-02. jpg

**Liam Stewart, Addison Baxter, and 70 others like this.**

**Emma Malley: **Really Mark? Really? Out of all pictures of me, you pick that one?

**Liam Stewart: **I think its pretty cute…I JUST WANT TO SQUEEZE THOSE CHEEKS, RUFFLE THAT HAIR, AND HUG YOU UNTIL YOU CANT BREATHE!

**Everybody likes this.**

**Emma Malley: **Well aren't you a comedian?

**Liam Stewart: **Well I try…

**Ashwin Chima: **You were really cute Emms! Well still are though.

**Michelle Harrison: **I agree! You have such pretty hair! Better than the curls I got!

**Theodore Abrams: **Aww cute!

**Everett Harrison: **Michelle, having curls isn't bad! And Emma you are really adorable!

**Caroline Fabray: **Emma! You look really pretty! You were a cute kid when you were little!

**Katherine Bennet: **Gosh such cuteness even I can't handle!

**Dylan Jamieson: **I agree. You were really cute.

**Nina Grannis: **Cute much? Hahaha I make myself laugh!

**Annamarie Hudson: **Awww! You look so cute!

**Hayley Montenegro: **Emma you look cute. I wonder who will be the next one? And the one after that? And the one after that? And so on…

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Walter Devlin **posted a picture:" Even as a kid I was a stud!"

http:/ nataleecreechphotography. files. wordpress. com/ 2009/ 08/ l36. jpg?w=497

**Roxanne Lovely, Michelle Harrison, and 64 others like this.**

**Coby Pally:** Even as a kid we all knew you were trouble**.**

**Everybody likes this.**

**Walter Devlin: **That's what the doctors said when I was born! Legend has it that the nurses fainted by my sheer beauty.

**Nina Grannis: **Cocky much? There I go again!

**Everybody likes this.**

**Roxanne Lovely: **You were quite cute Wally!

**Walter Devlin: **Thanks Rox!

**Michelle Harrison: **You were really cute! But you actually do look like trouble…

**Everett Harrison: **I'm sure we can all confirm that Chelle…

**Theodore Abrams, Hayley Montenegro, and 100 others like this.**

**Arianna Gauthier: **Oh Wally…the things he's done…

**Emma Malley: **But he was a pretty darn cute kid!

**Liam Stewart: **That her perverse mind wants to squeeze his cheeks, ruffle his hair, and hug him until he can't breathe!

**Everybody likes this.**

**Emma Malley: **Oh quit it!

**Anastassia Moran: **You guys ooze sexual tension really!

**Hayley Montenegro: **Oh I've told them! Now who's next?

**Anastassia Moran: **Oh my fu-

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Annamarie Hudson **posted a picture: "Hayden will most likely kill me for this, but I had to!"

http:/ www. betterphoto. com/ uploads/ processed/ 0809/ 0802242107081bp2-25 .jpg

**Annamarie Hudson, Emma Malley, and 74 others like this.**

**Emma Malley: **!

He is soooo cute!

**Annamarie Hudson: **That's what I told him!

**Michelle Harrison: **He has the cutest little face ever!

**Everett Harrison: **He has such amazing eyes! So blue!

**Nina Grannis: **I can't even say anything because that face is sooo cute! Such an adorable little smile!

**Katherine Bennet: **…SO DAMN CUTE! Awww!

**Dalton Johnson: **Now all the girls are melting over this picture!

**Roxanne Lovely: **Can you blame us really? It's soooo adorable!

**Walter Devlin: **I was better!

**Anastassia Moran: **….okay….we'll say you were…NOT! Hayden wins by a freaking mile!

**Andrew Harold: **But what about me? I'M CHIPMUNK CHEEKS!

**Liam Stewart: **Let it go Andrew…let it go.

**Caroline Fabray: **Awww he was such a cute little blondie!

**Theodore Abrams: **And me? What about me?

**Caroline Fabray: **Okay…you were cute…

**Arianna Gauthier: **Cute…just so cute…

**Addison Baxter: **This is a really adorable kid!

**Coby Pally: **Well the girls certainly aren't crazy over this picture…

**All the guys like this.**

**Dylan Jamieson**: I guess we were all just a phase…

**Ashwin Chima: **A very, very short phase…

**Hayley Montenegro: **CUTEST. KID. EVER! You guys are nothing compared to this! I wonder who will be next…though after this cute picture it's nothing!

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Hayley Montenegro **posted a picture: "I had to this! I found it pretty cute! Stassi don't kill me!"

http:/ www. lauranovak. net/ images/ content/ IMG_ 1816. jpg

**Roxanne Lovely, Dalton Johnson, and 75 others like this.**

**Anastassia Moran: **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Hayley Montenegro: **Oh come on! It's not that bad! You actually look cute!

**Anastassia Moran: **This isn't something you could put on Facebook! This is private property owned by me and when I get my hands on you, YOU WILL NEVER SEE TOMMOROW!

**Coby Pally, Everett Harrison, and 50 others like this.**

**Annamarie Hudson: **You actually look cute Stassi, nothing to freak out about…

**Roxanne Lovely: **I agree you look so cute Stassi.

**Nina Grannis: **Stassi that's you? You look really cute!

**Dalton Johnson: **I have to agree, she was really cute. Evan as a youngster, you could tell she was going to be feisty.

**Coby Pally, Walter Devlin, and 56 others like this.**

**Walter Devlin: **She's alright, but like I said, not a gem like Roxie.

**Anastasia Moran: **Shut your mouth manwhore. Yes, Roxie was so cute as a kid but I was a cutie pie!

**Everybody likes this.**

**Caroline Fabray: **You look cute!

**Emma Malley: **Awww! I just want to –

**Liam Stewart: **WE GET IT ALREADY!

**Emma Malley: **OK OK! Gosh someone is getting annoyed…

**Michelle Harrison: **Sexual tension…anyway, Stassi what the hell happened? You were so cute!

**Anastassia Moran: **Shut it dwarf! I was and am a beautiful girl!

**Michelle Harrison: **Somebody's touchy…

**Anastassia Moran: **Somebody's really sociable but I don't say anything…

**Michelle Harrison: **…

**Anastassia Moran: **…

**Michelle Harrison: **…

**Anastassia Moran: **…

**Michelle Harrison: **…

**Anastassia Moran: **…

**Michelle Harrison: **…

**Anastassia Moran: **…

**Michelle Harrison: **…

**Anastassia Moran: **…

**Michelle Harrison: **…

**Anastassia Moran: **…

**Michelle Harrison: **…

**Anastassia Moran: **…

**Annamarie Hudson: **Are you done with the dots now? It gets annoying after a while.

**Michelle Harrison: **Maybe we will….

**Anastassia Moran: **And maybe we won't….

**Emma Malley: **And they say Liam and I are annoying!

**Liam Stewart: **More like you!

**Emma Malley: **Are not!

**Liam Stewart: **Are too!

**Emma Malley: **Are not!

**Liam Stewart: **Are too!

**Emma Malley: **Are not!

**Liam Stewart: **Are too!

**Emma Malley: **Are not!

**Liam Stewart: **Are too!

**Emma Malley: **Are not!

**Liam Stewart: **Are too!

**Coby Pally: **SHUT UP ALREADY!

**Emma Malley: **…

**Liam Stewart: **…

**Hayley Montenegro: **…Words cannot describe what I saw, Like really? What the fudgeballs was that? Umm yeah…well Stassi you were…um an adorable child…gosh I can't even think straight! It's like this post just made me high! So…umm who's next?

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Judy Fabray **posted a picture: "My little Care-Bear!"

http:/ blog. kennedykrieger. org/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/ 09/ pic1_cropped. jpg

**Theodore Abrams, Katherine Bennet, and 75 others like this.**

**Caroline Fabray: **Mom how could you? That isn't something you could show around!

**Judy Fabray: **Honey, you look adorable! Don't get mad!

**Katherine Bennet: **Are my eyes playing mind games with me, or is CAROLINE A BLONDE?

**Everybody likes this.**

**Annamarie Hudson: **It's playing mind games with everyone…I see it too.

**Theodore Abrams: **Care…can I get an explanation why you are a blond in that picture and you are currently a brunette…

**Caroline Fabray: **Okay, okay. Let me start with yes. I was once a blonde…

**Everybody: ***Dramatic Gasp*

**Caroline Fabray: **You know…I don't have to tell you.

**Dylan Jamieson: **No, no, continue.

**Caroline Fabray: **Thank you! Anyway, yes, I was a blonde once in my life. And I was a blonde for 13 years until I decided to turn brunette because I was done with all the blonde jokes the damn boarding school told me. I couldn't take the," Caroline are you sure you understand this subject? Because you know what people say of blondes…" or "Caroline, are you sure you wont get lost in a place this big? You know the blonde things people say…" so when I had the chance, and an awesome hairdresser, I turned brunette. There's my inspiring story!

**Michelle Harrison: ** …interesting…well you were pretty cute when you were little! And you totally have your sister's eyes, who agrees?

**Everybody likes this.**

**Katherine Bennet: **No wonder I like Caroline, she's a blonde like me!

**Caroline Fabray: **Correction: WAS!

**Emma Malley: **You should consider going back to blonde…

**Nina Grannis, Theodore Abrams, and 64 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Awww! I remember that picture! Our mom promised to buy her an outfit she wanted if she let her take a picture.

**Santana Lopez, Coby Pally, and 25 others like this.**

**Dylan Jamieson: **Of course it would be an outfit…

**Coby Pally: **What is it with girls and clothes?

**Walter Devlin: **I ask the same question…

**Roxanne Lovely: **They are amazing and it keeps you guys whipped! And Care, we don't look as alike as we seem…

**Everybody likes this.**

**Nina Grannis: **Who thinks Care should go back to blonde?

**Everybody likes this.**

**Caroline Fabray: **HA! Not a chance…or you never really know…but then again, I would never hear the end of "Mini-Quinn" if I do go back.

**Anastassia Moran: **I totally knew you were blonde! No Fabray is ever a brunette!

**Everybody likes this.**

**Hayley Montenegro: **I agree! Yay we are done with the pictures!

**Anastassia Moran: **…

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Anastassia Moran **posted a picture: "I know who's next…Hayley Montenegro, this is for posting my awesome picture without my permission!"

http:/ i52. tinypic. com/ 33nj8ex. jpg

**Nina Grannis, Liam Stewart, and 79 others like this.**

**Hayley Montenegro: **I should've seen it coming…who gave it to you?

**Anastassia Moran: **I know people who know people who know other people that know these people and happen to know those other people that got me this picture….

**Everybody likes this.**

**Hayley Montenegro: **Confusing but okay!

**Liam Stewart: **Hmm…you were once a cute little munchkin…interesting.

**Anastassia Moran, Everett Harrison, and 54 others like this.**

**Hayley Montenegro: **Shut it Hobbit!

**Emma Malley: **Awww! You were so cute! You had such pretty chocolate brown eyes!

**Coby Pally: **Hehe even as a young child just by the look on her face you knew she was trouble.

**Walter Devlin, Andrew Harold, and 39 others like this.**

**Dalton Johnson: **Don't forget a rebellious bad ass.

**Ashwin Chima: **And the ultimate prankster.

**Arianna Gauthier: **Not to mention the insanely creative artist.

**Nina Grannis: **The good dancer too!

**Hayley Montenegro: **Aw you guys are nice!

**Annamarie Hudson: **Haha yeah…don't get use to it.

~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~ New Directions: A New Generation! ~~~~~ ~~~~

**Michelle Harrison: **Hey let's sing a song via Facebook!

**Everybody: **NO!

**Michelle Harrison: **Not even a small part?

**Nina Grannis: **No…

**Michelle Harrison: **Not even a little line?

**Walter Devlin: **We said no!

**Michelle Harrison: **You all suck!

**Anastassia Moran: **Yeah well you aren't the bee's knees either!

**Brittany: **But I don't have bees on my knees.

**Everybody: ***Facepalm*

**Ooookay so that would be the chapter! Whooo that has got to be my longest yet! Now I have a couple of questions if you don't mind me asking…**

**Would you like more of "Coby's Debate of the day" on these Facebook chapters?**

**What did you think of the baby pictures section?**

**Did you like this Facebook chapter?**

**Do you think Michelle should have a chance to sing via Facebook? Hahaha Let me know a song!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	29. Bangers and MashUps Part 3

**A/N: More disclaimers: we don't own Glee, we don't own any of the songs featured or the YouTube videos performing them, nor the characters from the Brennan/Murphy/Falchuck universe—just the FanFic story you're delving into now, and the creative licenses we've taken with the characters involved.**

**A/A/N: Songs featured are mash-ups of Colbie Caillat's "Brighter Than The Sun" and VV Brown's "Shark in the Water" performed by JalGal93 at http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=1FPVo4EZYdM&list=PLE3CFF5DD6B312644&index=47&feature=plpp_video , and Kelly Clarkson's "Behind These Hazel Eyes" and Eminem feat Rihanna's "Love the Way You Lie" as performed by touchOFsorrow at http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=DoeIkB5wgTk&feature=autoplay&list=PLE3CFF5DD6B312644&playnext=1**

Wally walked rhythmically down the hall, idly listening to the double slap of his beat-up shoes as he made his way toward his destination. He casually opened the door, smirking as the students inside looked up and stared openly at the boy who just entered. The sophomore was quite sporadic in attending Chess Club meetings, and never before bothered to come to those held before school.

"Hey guys," he greeted smoothly, glancing around the tables before making his way to the back. Walt had always been a go-do-it kind of guy, and whenever high school got too stagnant and blowing off classes wasn't an option, he found himself wandering back to the group that had some of the lowest marks in credibility, but the highest in level of acuity.

As most of the group looked on in shock, their game timers ticking down the disregarded seconds, the sophomore sauntered over to a small group of students still obsessively fixated on their game, where they seemed ignorant that anything had changed.

"Check," a shaggy-haired freshman stated with a hard rap to his clock. Wally stepped closer to the table and watched as the boy's opponent reached for his bishop to block the assault.

The boy grinned as he watched the game, clearly seeing the actions that the junior playing seemed to miss as they unfolded: knight sacrificed, queen moved forward, rook sliding three spaces to the left, and then—

"Checkmate," Dylan concluded firmly, jumping slightly as a slow applause beat out behind him. His eyebrows quirked upwards in surprise as he recognized his teammate in both Chess Club and Glee. "Walt."

"Jamo," the other boy replied with a grin. "Anyone call winner?"

The two boys shook their heads—challenges usually happened in the afternoon meetings—and Tim slid from his chair and moved aside for the brunette to occupy the newly vacated seat.

Wally smirked as he watched Dylan shift uncomfortably as the group crowded around them. He loved psychological warfare, though he knew that playing on the freshman's awkwardness in the limelight would not shake the boy up badly enough to win.

That was okay; he liked a challenge.

He slid his pawn forward and tapped the clock, and soon enough both boys were putting serious focus on the battle at hand.

Walt started off with something easy. "God it's bright in here," he remarked. "Can't we turn off the lights?"

"Don't," Dylan replied quickly, not looking up from the game.

"But it's all but blinding—"

"You're overly sensitive, and you shouldn't sit around in the dark," the freshman countered. "It's just asking for trouble."

"Come on Wally," Tim said. "You know Dylan has a thing about horror movie rules."  
>The other boy watched as his pawn was taken, then continued, "Fine, but you're putting me at a disadvantage." He moved his piece, and checked the clock. "But you know what they say: <em>aut viam inveniam aut faciam<em>**."**

"No dead languages," the other boy told him.

"What," Wally retorted skeptically. "Is that an official Chess Club rule?"

Dylan shook his head. "No speaking languages that you wouldn't speak normally."

"Seriously? Another horror movie rule?"

The shaggy freshman just kept his eyes on the pieces.

Walt sighed. "How can you live like that man? No sex, no camping, no violin music— unbelievable."

Dylan remained quiet. "Hey, speaking of," the sophomore continued. "I think I saw a notice down the hall about an assembly or something today." He turned to two boys near the door. "Could you guys go and check it out?"

"For pete's sake, now you're just being pathetic," the shaggy-haired boy retorted as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Horror survival 101: you never send people off in pairs to investigate," he murmured as he tapped the clock.

"Don't worry, Dyl," one of the boys tried to reassure him. "We'll be right back."

"Don't _say_ that!" the boy spat incredulously, eyes widening as he was momentarily distracted from the game.

Wally smiled: time to do some prodding elsewhere. "So you and the blonde seem a lot more copacetic lately," he commented casually as his opponent tried to refocus. "Have you tried asking her out again?"

Dylan flushed slightly, but didn't slip. "Katie and I are just friends," he replied, moving his knight and hitting the timer.

"I see," the other commented skeptically without looking up from the board. "I wish all my friends were as chummy as that blonde is around you."

"What do you need friends for when you've got billions of Cheerios trampling all over themselves to be near you?" Tim spoke up, blushing bright red as he seemed to realize he'd made the comment out loud. However, he met Dylan's grateful look and stood his ground next to his friend.

The sophomore chuckled in amusement as he watched his opponent continue the game while the stocky junior continued to attempt a hard stare. "Okay now," he conceded. "No need to bristle up." He moved his pawn and hit the clock. "Just making conversation."  
>Dylan remained quiet, staring intently at the pieces, and the older boy wondered how much of his mind was actually focused on the game.<p>

"How's the shoulder, by the way?" Wally continued, and suppressed a smirk when he caught a flicker of a flinch in the younger boy's expression.

"It's fine," the shaggy-haired boy replied quickly, sliding his bishop forward.

The more popular of the two smiled as he tucked his knight into the piece, pleased to exploit a crack in the prodigy's strategy. "Are you sure?" he continued methodically. "Because that scar looked particularly nasty the other week, and I could have sworn I saw the hint of bruising along your collar. Check," he added, pushing his rook sideways as he tapped the timer.

Wally watched discerningly from his peripheral vision as his teammate's friend glanced uneasily downward at the freshman. The older boy's poker face was atrocious—he probably couldn't lie his way out of a paper sack.

Dylan, however, had almost completely regained his composure, quickly sliding his remaining bishop into a defensive position to recover as he replied, "Yeah, well, three younger brothers—you're bound to get into more than a couple scrapes."

"Yeah, I guess me and my sister don't have those sorts of problems," he stated, glancing at the board in confusion.

"Good," the more reserved of the two told him firmly, moving his rook upward. "It'll give you more time to practice: Checkmate."

Wally just gaped at the pieces for another moment, then shrugged and shook the freshman's hand with a grin.

Maybe next time.

Ashwin Chima laughed with his friends as he exited the Ag Room Thursday morning. It had been a productive meeting, with full attendance and a full schedule set up for the coming month. Even with the winter approaching, there was always something he could do as president to further his 4-H group.

He began walking toward his class, making a quick pit stop at his locker—half because he wanted to switch out binders, and half just in case Emma happened to stop by hers before class.

No such luck on the latter, but instead, recording the bustling corridor not ten feet away, was the annoyingly present lanky punk Liam.

The Indian boy huffed and shut his locker, stepping up and putting himself between the lens and its target.

"You mind moving?" the brunette asked, not looking up to identify the person in front of him. "You're blocking the shot."

"Are you purposely trying to get hit with a restraining order?" the taller boy asked, which apparently did catch the AV geek's attention momentarily. "I mean, this is all one step away from being Jew-Fro creepy."

"I'm sorry?" The bespeckled boy replied quizzically. "I have no idea—"

"This following Emma thing," the (former) boyfriend interjected. "The constant jabs, the razzing—you're really bugging her."

"I'm not doing anything to her I wouldn't normally," Liam asserted.

"Oh please; you barely talked to her up until we broke up, and now you're all in her face."

The leaner of the two arched his eyebrows. "Maybe I just didn't want to talk to _you_, and now that the two of you are separate entities, I have a chance to say the things I felt needed addressing."

Ashwin's eyebrow quirked upwards incredulously. "Like?" he asked.

Liam's expression opened in surprise before he replied, "Okay, let me just write this all down for you—oh wait." He suddenly looked thoughtful. "I forgot—you're _not_ the Thought Police or a bike messenger, which means I don't have to tell you jack squat about what I feel the need to say to those that aren't you. So thanks for playing—better luck next time."

The larger sophomore didn't cow so easily, quickly stepping back into his teammate's path. "She may not be my girlfriend, but she's still important to me, and as your teammate I'm telling you that you need to leave her alone."

"And as _her_ teammate I'm suggesting maybe you don't have a clue what she needs, or you two would still be together," Liam retorted, pushing past the boy and moving down the hall.

As he watched the boy go, Ashwin was reminded of an old rooster he saw as a kid when a nasty cat tried to sneak into its coop—the bird went crazy as it flew up and threw its talons at the feline.

If the brown boy was prone to violence, he might have introduced Liam to a couple of talons of his own.

"Punk," he murmured, shifting his book bag higher up onto his shoulder and walking toward his classroom.

In the Music Room, the girl team was fixing up their costumes – a pretty cool contrast of red and orange, if Hayley said so herself. The use of organza had given the illusion of being set on fire, which was totally awesome, especially compared to the dull blue/yellow look that the coed group had gone with. She especially loved the cut-outs that she'd made to customize her top and show off her lean muscle.

The rebel sighed happily at her work, and from the far side of the chairs, Emma, already dressed in a three-quarter sleeved, scoop-necked version of Roxie's original design, looked over and huffed.

"Seriously?" she asked. "Do you feel the need to destroy _everything_ you touch?"

"It looks ten times better than that Amish mess you've got on," the streaked brunette retorted. "Anyways, if you've got it, flaunt it."

"I'm surprised you don't just toss on some body paint and go naked," she jeered.

"You got a problem, Little Miss Perfect?" Hayley asked, her eyes narrowing.

"The fact that you can ask that without a hint of irony answers the question perfectly," Emma bit back.

"Are you inferring something?" the girl asked as her crimson streaks highlighted the passion in her livid expression.

"No, I'm implying—_you're_ inferring," the academic smirked.

"Okay, shut up both of you," Stassi spoke up from her spot on the floor where Roxie was helping her cinch the last part of her strapless dress.

"Stassi," Nina warned gently.

"No, this is ridiculous," the bitchy Cheerio countered. "You've both got issues—so does everyone else. Just suck it up and let's work on this."

"Shouldn't they be talking it out or something?" Annie asked, curious about the two girls glaring daggers at each other, barely remaining in their seats. "I mean, we're supposed to learn to work together—"

"And there's no better way to compromise than to ignore people you can't stand unless forced together in a professional capacity," the older girl interjected. "I'm not losing this competition over a catfight, so let's get dressed and try this out."

Minutes later the jazz band grinned as the guitarist picked up the intro, and Roxie stepped forward as she nodded to the beat.

_Stop me on the corner_, she sang as the girls began took a step forward and pivoted left  
><em>I swear you hit me like a vision<br>I, I, I wasn't expecting  
>But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go <em>

_With it_, Hayley took it up, throwing in some hip hop moves as the others began to weave around her

_Don't you blink you might miss it  
>See we got a right to just love it or leave it<br>You find it and keep it  
>Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say<em>

_Baby, there's a shark in the water,_ Roxie belted out as Hayley and Nina on either side of her slid to a predatory crouch

_There's something underneath my bed_

_Oh, please believe I said_

The girls bounced back into a standing position and shuffled side to side_, Baby, there's a shark in the water_

_I caught them barking at the moon  
>Better be soon<em>

Hayley picked up the lead again as the girls began tossing their head back and forth, _Sometimes I get my head in a dilly_

_Feeling so lost_, she continued, watching Stassi out of the corner of her eye as she waved a hand across her forehead, _ticking you off_

_Now boy, you know me well,_ Roxie sang out  
><em>Said, I'm that kind of feeling<em>  
>The team twirled as she continued, <em>That kind of soft, that kind of silly<br>But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth  
>And words come out, words come out like<em>

_Oh_, Hayley belted, _this is how it starts, _

_There's something underneath my bed  
>Oh, please believe I said<br>Baby, there's a shark in the water  
>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun<em>

_Oh_, Hayley sang out as the group stood motionless,_ this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_

_The heart_

The hip hop choreography was back, and Hayley grinned, _Baby there's a shark in the water, water_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the _

_Oh, we could be the stars, _

_I caught them barking at the moon_

_Brighter than the sun_

_There's something underneath my bed_

_Oh, please believe I said  
>Baby, there's a shark in the water<br>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

The girls grinned as they finished, knowing they were set for today.

Caroline stood in the bathroom as she fixed up her makeup. She was stealing a couple moments during class so she could look fresh when Teddy came to walk with her afterwards. Plus, she wanted to look fierce for the epic scene in the hallway…

_Speak of the Devil_, she thought to herself as none other than Medusa came cruising through the door.

She braced herself, but the HBIC didn't even acknowledge her, choosing instead to place herself in front of another mirror and tighten her pony.

"You know," the freshman informed her. "You should be more careful about making eye contact with yourself. I bet it's hard to be a bitch when your body's granite."

"Cute; did you come up with that all on your own?" the junior asked coolly, adjusting her hair to cause the pink streak to look just so.

When the older girl lapsed into silence, Caroline continued, "I hope you don't think with Stassi gone, I'm any less ready to take you on. Because we're still just as strong without her. "

"Hmm," Medusa commented casually, pressing her hands along her uniform to straighten invisible wrinkles.

The Gleek was uneasy now; she'd been expecting to verbally spar with the girl, but now she wondered what the other girl had up her sleeve. "What, no threats today?" she asked. "No attempts to 'put me in my place'?"

The Cheerio looked over at the girl and smiled maliciously. "I told you, MQ," she replied with a cool tone. "I don't need to do anything. Your very existence is bringing you and yours down. You're like a plague, and soon everyone else is going to see it and the way things are will settle back to right."

"Or maybe I'll knock you over and people will finally see you for what you are," the other retorted.

Nikki Hardy scoffed, "Yeah; I won't hold my breath."

She finished her primping and turned to the door. "You know, I'm kind of surprised you're in here when so many unfortunate accidents seem to be occurring around your little pack of losers. I mean, without you there to protect them, _anything_ may happen." The junior looked over her shoulder and smirked. "By the way, how is that blonde friend of yours? Katie, isn't it?"

Caroline watched her practically skip out the door, eyes widening in fear as she realized the implications of the comment and bolted out the door to find her friend.

Michelle watched Bert type in a computer program from the Media Room, and grinned as the monitors they'd set up in the cafeteria glowed actively. She heard the door open, and grinned as she watched Lindsay walk into the room triumphantly.

"Done," she announced happily. "How's it going on this end?"  
>"Fantastic," the tiny girl replied. "The Big Brother House could not have set it up better."<p>

"Does that show even still exist?" the Asian boy asked distractedly from his seat, though his eyes never left the screen.

"Not the point B," the spray-tanned girl retorted, staring eagerly at the codes as they appeared on the screen. "Are you sure this will work, Chelle?"

"Assuming Bert set up the footage right, it should," the freshman affirmed. "The audio is hooked up to the intercom system, setting the school up for the big reveal. When we get to the money shot—bam!" She clapped her hands together. "The program will project our footage of Macy's little hussy on every screen in the cafeteria, and the two of them will be forever shamed. It will be awesome."

"Legendary," Lindsay added excitedly.

Robert finished typing and finally leaned back from the keys. "Okay guys," he told them. "It's set. All we need to do is send someone down to capture the moment for the blog."  
>"I'll go!" the two freshmen called out. They looked at each other and giggled.<p>

"Two possible entrances; we should have two sets of eyes out there," the Cheerio decided. "Bert, you hold down the fort—we'll signal you when it's time."

The sophomore rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he replied, picking up a handheld camcorder and holding it up. "Ernie, get a good spot."

"My first priority," the girl said solemnly, taking the camera. She then met the gleaming eyes of her friend, and the two of them whirled around and flew out the door.

"Oh my god," the journalist squealed as they raced through the corridor. "This will be the best piece yet! Our own white whale!"

"I cannot wait to put Carter in his place," Michelle agreed. "I wonder how many people are going to be there—how much longer till lunch ends?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Lindsay told her. "I put out some hints about a big reveal around lunch—the big names will show."

The two girls cried out again in their excitement and slowed only to keep from colliding into other students as they reached the cafeteria doors.

The freshmen scoped out the scene: Carter wasn't there yet, but the Cheerios still occupied a large part of the center table, and the Jocks were still interspersed in groups. Michelle looked over and waved as she passed her Gleemates, grinning at the curious looks Annie and Katie gave her. She couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

"Here," the Snooki look-alike commented, glaring a small group of students away from their table and standing on a chair. She looked through the lens and grinned. "This will be perfect for catching him, no matter where he is."

"Then let's find him," the other replied, and the two stood like vultures, scanning the room for any sign of their target.

For a few minutes they watched silently, each inspecting every Jock as a potential Carter, and letting their face fall momentarily when they were disappointed before moving on to the next.

"Do you think he might skip?" the Cheerio asked.

"No way," her friend replied. "If he even considered it—"

"What are you two doing?" a voice asked, and Chelle looked down to see her brother staring curiously at them.

"Destroying Carter Macy," she replied as Lindsay's gaze returned to the crowd.

"Still?" her brother said critically. "Can't you two find something more useful to do?"

"This is useful," the miniature Hepburn told him. "We decimate Carter, we get even for Dalton _and_ we ruin the quarterback's reputation in one fell swoop. How is that not productive?"

"You ever think about the fact that you could hurt someone besides Carter with this stunt?" the curly-haired boy prodded.

"The thought came and went," Lindsay told him. "We're doing this for the greater good."

Everett kept his eyes on his sister. "Chelle," he said quietly. "I really wish you'd reconsider this."

The tiny girl looked apologetic. "Sorry Hiccup," she said with determination. "There are always casualties in war."

"There he is," Lindsay suddenly stated, pointing to a group of jocks entering the food line from the far doors. She held up her camcorder. "Call it in."

Michelle held up her phone and sent the initiation text to their counterpart, and a moment later the speakers began blaring

_"Do I have to wear this?" a girl's voice asked, and everyone looked up quizzically._

_ Carter's undeniable tone came on in reply. "Yeah. Come on, it's not that bad."_

_ "But it's just not me," she countered unhappily._

"Does that voice sound familiar to you?" Michelle asked as she felt a nagging feeling in the back of her head.

"If it did, we would have solved this mystery weeks ago," Lindsay replied. "I've been holding on to this from a bug in his house forever. Now shush."

_"Come on, you look hot," the boy insisted._

_ "Fine," the girl said, though the slight lift in her voice sounded pleased. "And you're coming by at seven?" There was a pause where the boy presumably nodded. "I'll have to duck out of rehearsal early."_

_ "You should just ditch it."_

_ "Yeah, because that would raise less questions—I still can't look Care in the eye."_

_Care?_ The nag in the freshman's mind was starting to scream, and she glanced over and saw Katie blushing bright red, half-standing as she debated her chances of being noticed if she bolted.

Oh, no…

"We've got to stop this," Michelle insisted, but Lindsay was too distracted to hear her. "_We've got to stop this_!" she repeated, shaking her friend.

_"You're doing great," Carter's voice complimented her. "Ready? Let's go meet the parents."_

The audio broke off, and suddenly the monitors lit up, showing a clear cut picture of none other than Carter Macy and Katie Bennet standing intimately close in an empty classroom. Michelle, looking closely, could see that they seemed to be arguing, but at first glance they looked like they were about to make out.

"Turn it off now!" the tiny girl cried, speed-dialing Bert to abort.

However, the damage was done, and everyone was staring at the Jock and the Gleek.

"Her?" one of the boys commented. "Since when have you been hung up on Homo-Explosion, Mace?"

Carter's expression was still frozen.

"Is this why we've been holding back all week?" Vargus asked. "So you could play House with the blonde? Do you want to be a dancing fairy Carter?"

The spiky-haired boy seemed to pull out of his stupor, and replaced the expression with a sneer. "Yeah right," he told the others. "I just needed to blow off some steam, and she was around."

"To meet your parents?" Austin asked skeptically.

"I think you're mistaking the euphemism," the quarterback argued smoothly. "You know, king sized bed in a master bedroom—'meeting the parents'? Trust me; she wasn't meeting anybody in what she was wearing." He nudged his teammates and winked.

There was tittering and giggling around the room, and a lot of stares fell upon poor Katie as she blushed bright red.

"That is such a lie," she countered. "You two-faced son of a—"

"Ooh, feisty!" the boy mocked, causing the Jocks to laugh. "Look, it was a good run, but you had to know it wasn't going anywhere."

"There wasn't anywhere for it to go!" Katie yelled back. "We didn't—"

"Whoo, hon," Carter interrupted her, walking forward. "You need to cool down."

And with that Nikki handed him a slushie, which he promptly poured over her head.

"You're sure this will work?" Caroline asked. She wasn't taking any chances this time—the HBIC was going _down_.

"Just send the signal when you see her down the hall, and she's done for," Hayley replied from her spot.

"She's _so_ going to regret ever meeting me," the freshman said lividly.

"Yeah, whatever," the other commented, glancing at her detonator. "Look, something's wrong with the signal—probably leftover crap from the wireless prank Bert and Ernie pulled at lunch. I'm going to have to do this manually, so keep in touch, okay?"

Caroline nodded, positioning herself at her locker and keeping a sharp eye out for Medusa, while the Hurricane made her way to her locker where her controls were set.

She pulled the electronics out and slipped over behind a corner to where she'd be able to see the mark go down. The girl had planned this out to a tee: the Head Cheerio just had to walk through the arch, and every leftover balloon and Big Gulp the girl had gotten her hands on in the last couple days, filled to the brim with multi-colored slushie, would come raining down on her. All she had to do was set it off.

Hayley's phone buzzed, and she glanced at the freshman's message: _On her way_. The sophomore grinned and watched until she saw the swishing of a proud red Cheerio skirt making her way down the hall.

The crimson-streaked brunette was a little disappointed that the girl was alone: she would have loved to take down The Jenns or Johnson if given the chance. However, she'd wouldn't say no to having Nikki Hardy taking to full force of the blow either.

She slowly started counting down as the girl came closer. Five…four…three…two…

Suddenly Hayley felt the wind knocked out of her as someone grabbed her from behind, slamming their arm against her chest and dragging her down, effectively knocking the box out of her hands and probably pulling some of the wires loose.

The sophomore turned furiously to see the jerk who'd attacked her, face morphing into astonishment as she saw—Stassi.

"Are you that mentally challenged?" the Cheerio hissed angrily, continuing to pull the other girl further into the empty corridor.

"What's your problem?" Hayley bit back, jerking her arm out of her grasp. "What do you think you're doing?"

Stassi huffed, glancing around the corner at Nikki as she casually continued walking through the halls, only the smallest glimmer of confusion noticeable in her expression.

The Cheerio turned back to the sophomore. "Saving your worthless ass," she told the girl. "Are you seriously that desperate to get expelled?"

"It's just slushie—it's not on the list of expulsion-worthy items," the angry rebel defended. "And how did you know about this anyways?"

Stassi rolled her eyes. "You're getting sloppy—_everyone_ knew about this."

The sophomore pushed her crimson-streaked bangs out of her face as she considered the words, then her eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Which side exactly are you playing for?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the other.

"I'm playing for my own side, and so should you," she replied. "This is a Revolution Without a Cause, and right now we're just being dragged along for the hell of it. So I'm doing what I have to for peace."

"A regular Benedict Arnold," Hayley noted.

"I haven't betrayed anybody," the junior rejoined, leaning back against the wall as soon as she felt the coast was clear.

"And yet you stopped this retaliation."  
>"I've stopped a lot of retaliations," Stassi countered. "Just because you didn't notice doesn't mean they didn't happen. I'm working the bigger picture."<p>

"So what's the bigger picture here then?" Hayley asked.

"The fact that you can't seem to see that you're being used as cannon fodder for both sides," the Armenian girl informed her. "You pull these off, and you are the first and only suspect, and you're already flirting with getting the boot. And neither side gives a crap if you're here or gone so long as you serve their purpose."

"Why do you care if I'm here or not?" the sophomore asked.

"I care when smart people act stupid and allow arrogant bitches to use them," the older girl retorted, avoiding eye contact. "You need to play it smarter and be more careful about getting pulled into this crap, because next time I won't be there and you will get caught. Fabray and Hardy both are treating you like you're disposable—don't be."

And with that, Stassi rolled her eyes, pushed up to her feet, and walked down the hall and away from the sophomore.

Hayley stared after her. That was the problem with being around the junior: she could never tell if she mattered or if she was strategy. Not that she wanted to matter, exactly, but it'd be nice to know where she stood in all of this.

Hayley flashed back to the janitor's closet, _Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight_, she continued, wrapping her own arms around herself  
><em>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_  
>The girl threw her arms against the lockers, <em>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<em>

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_, she sang, thinking on the the way Stassi seemed to push her away as easily as she brought her close

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

Hayley smirked_, But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_Love the way you lie_

_Swallow me then spit me out_, she sang out, tugging at her metallic tank  
><em>For hating you, I blame myself<em>  
>She pounded a fist against the locker, <em>Seeing you it kills me now<br>No, I don't cry on the outside  
>Anymore...<br>Anymore..._

Hayley peeked around the corner, watching the junior as she talked to Wally and Coby, _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_I'm torn into pieces because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry behind these hazel eyes_

_Because I love the way you lie_

_Love the way you lie_

**A/A/N: I didn't include them earlier, but now that I'm describing them, the basic design/inspiration of the costumes for: **

**-the boy/girl group is http:/image. shutterstock. com/display_pic_with_logo/759931/759931,1301470891,5/stock-photo-beautiful-smiling-girl-in-a-blue-dress-with-a-yellow-suitcase-on-the-road-74240320. jpg **

**-the girls' team is http:/www. 9lover. com/products/big/orange_&_red_2011_organza_pageant_dress_hannah_s_27665_20110814230650. jpg **

**-and the boys' team will be http:/i00. i. aliimg. com/wsphoto/v0/529163978_1/New-Arrival-Mens-Dress-Shirts-Design-Contrast-Color-Mens-Wear-Free-Shipping. jpg **

**All of these designs are varied to suit the style of the members, similar to previous mash-up episodes, but those are the basic color schemes and structures.**


	30. Bangers and MashUps Part 4

**A/N: Still disclaiming: we don't own Glee, we don't own any of the songs featured or the YouTube videos performing them, nor the characters from the Brennan/Murphy/Falchuck universe—just the FanFic story you're delving into now, and the creative licenses we've taken with the characters involved.**

**A/A/N: Song featured is a mash-up of Mike Posner's "Please Don't Go" and Matchbox Twenty's "How Far We've Come" arranged by ****illih93 in the YouTube video www. youtube watch?v=PiHwyvcDLfI**

Stassi walked into the Music Room, as per requested via text on her SmartPhone. She glanced around curiously at her fellow Cheerios seated in a group wearing defeated expressions.

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously.

"It's Friday, Stassi," Nina told her somberly, looking very out of place in jeans and a flowery blouse. The junior noted the Bulgarian girl's hands were placed protectively over a flat box. "It's too late. I told them everything—they deserve to know."

Stassi pursed her lips in displeasure, but Annie spoke up, "How could you not tell us what was going on? And now you guys are getting kicked off the team?"

Michelle nodded. "We could have helped," she added.

"Yeah, because we've seen what your kind of help does for the team," Annie retorted angrily.

"That was an accident," the freshman insisted, though her face ducked down as she blushed deeply in chagrin. "I didn't know—"

"What kind of idiot doesn't check their intel before projecting it out to the world?" the sophomore snapped. "Poor Katie; she was mortified."

"Both of you; shut up," Stassi interjected. "The reason we didn't involve you was because you both suck at keeping secrets and this required stealth." She frowned at Nina. "You probably should have stayed in the dark."

"It doesn't matter anymore Stase," Nina argued. "We didn't get Caroline on the team, so we're done. Coach made herself perfectly clear."

"But that's not fair," Annie argued. "Nikki's been making it impossible to make Cheerio's inviting—what were you supposed to do?"

Nina sighed. "I'm not sure," she replied. "But now that we're done, it's probably going to fall to you two to take care of her, since I'm not sure how well our popularity will hold without these uniforms." She patted the white cardboard on her lap sadly.

"And what can we do that you guys didn't?" Michelle squeaked in a panic. "We're just going to get slushied and kicked off the team too! Ohhh—"

"Everyone zip it," Stassi commanded, and the three girls' heads snapped back to the still-standing Cheerio. "First off—Nina, get your butt back in uniform; we are _not_ finished here. Last time I checked, it was Friday morning, and school doesn't end for another seven hours. Secondly, I am done with all of this lame-ass whining. We are the best that McKinley has to offer, and I am _not_ letting an elaborate catfight between an arrogant sociopath and a newbie with a Napoleon Complex take us out of the game."

Her teammates straightened up, seemingly taking back some of their confidence. "But what about Care?" Michelle asked timidly.

"I will take care of it," Stassi asserted. "I don't care if I have to shove that uniform onto her lifeless corpse—Mini Fabray _will_ be a Cheerio by the end of the day."

Dalton made his way to his locker, festering in the quiet. He'd originally just been avoiding Wally, pissed as hell about the guy snatching Roxie out from under him; however, since Roxie didn't know why he was pissed at Wally (and apparently the two were an item), she was hanging around the punk. And eventually Stassi, Coby, and Ashwin, who were trying to split time between the two, had gotten tired of the boy's grumbling: he was pretty sure the Cheerio's exact words were "you ball-less pansy; suck it up and deal with the fact that you have the game of a slug."

So now he was alone, walking down the hall with a surly look to him.

His expression changed from pouting to livid as he spotted a very tiny freshman with a shy smile leaning against her locker while a cocky sophomore seemed to be chatting her up. Wally said something with a laugh, and Dalton watched as the brunette blushed and grinned.

The bell rang and Wally told the girl goodbye before she walked off toward her Homeroom class. The sophomore made it a half-dozen steps before noticing the other boy glaring at him.

"Hey D," he said casually, resuming his lazy gait. "Long time, no see."

Dalton continued fixing the boy with an icy stare.

"…Is there a problem?" Wally asked in faux naiveté.

The animosity the ash blonde had been building up over the last few days finally spilled over.

"Well, let's see," he retorted angrily. "You made a game out of hooking up with every girl in this school, _including_ my sister, only to casually dump their ass and leave guys like me to clean up the mess left over—"

"Didn't peg you as being overly concerned with your sister's bad choices," the brunette remarked.

"—and then you join my club under the front of supporting me, but instead swoop in and snatch up probably the only girl worth liking in this school of superficial phonies." He continued without missing a beat, exhaling loudly and throwing his hands outward in frustration. "How could you do that to me man?"

Wally watched his friend regain his composure, then waited another moment. "Feel better?" he asked.

Dalton scoffed, then chuckled as he leaned against the lockers in the now-empty hallways. "A little bit, yeah," he admitted.

The brunette nodded and smiled tentatively. "Okay," he said. "So, Roxie then?"

The other nodded, tilting his head up so he wouldn't see how much he looked like a complete idiot while talking to his friend "I just never got a chance," he told the boy.

"You mean, in the last month and a half you've known her, I've stolen every minute, every opportunity to ask her out?" Wally asked in surprise.

Dalton felt himself turning red. "Of course not," he replied. "I've just been waiting for a good time—"

Wally snickered. "I don't think the apocalypse is really the best time for coffee," he told his friend. "And at the rate you're moving, that's when you were going to make your move."

The blonde boy groaned. "I guess," he said, running a hand through his hair. "So you and her, huh? I mean, you guys are teammates, so you aren't going to, you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

Dalton looked over at his friend. "You know, since we're on the same team, now that you two are a thing, you won't treat her like the others?"

Wally gave the boy a look. "I never said we were a thing," he told him.

"Come on man; don't be like that with her," Dalton retorted.

"I'm serious," the brunette countered. "We hung out the other day, sure; but I never said we were dating or anything." He smirked. "She seemed a little preoccupied for my taste."

His friend looked at Wally seriously. "You two _aren't_ dating?" he said, to which the other shrugged. "Then why were you jerking me around this entire week?"

"Two reasons, really," the boy replied with a devious glint in his eye. "One; you're just fun to mess with, man. And two; for a guy so hung up on some chick, you really need to get the lead out."

Dalton scoffed in disbelief before clasping his friend on the shoulder. "You know," he said. "I don't know if I should punch you or hug you, man."

"That's pretty much my goal," Wally said with a wink. "I figure so long as one of us is treading that line between observant and arrogant, we should be able to stay ahead of the curve." When Dalton remained staring at him incredulously, the boy finally continued, "Well, what are you still doing here man? Go find your silent songbird."

And with that Dalton grinned and took off down the hall.

"Hiding in the library?"

Katie looked up from the small barricade in the corner desk she'd made for herself to see Dylan walking up to her.

"Well it's not like I can ever go out into the halls again," she replied in irritation, sliding some books off of a chair so her friend and teammate could sit. "Thanks to Michelle, everyone now thinks I'm one of Carter Macy's ex-booty calls. You should see what they're drawing in the bathroom now."

"You never seemed like one to back down and let those guys win," he told her.

The blonde sighed and shrugged, "It's never been this intense before." She slid her fingers up to the bridge of her nose, pinching it to relieve the tension. "With Caroline and the club and everything, I just don't know how we're going to survive all of it."

The shaggy-haired freshman hesitantly put out a hand and rested it on the girl's shoulder. "Because we're strong," he told her. "And just think—the next thing we have to get past is going to be small potatoes compared to this week." She smiled at him softly. "So just keep your chin up, alright?"

Katie's blue eyes glittered a little as she watched him focus on her like they were alone, as opposed to surrounded by a school of snakes and mongooses.

"You know what would help?" she asked him with a smile. "Really show everyone that Carter Macy is a big nothing in my world?"

Dylan smiled. "What?" he asked.

"We should go to BreadstiX tonight," she suggested. "In plain sight, for everyone to see. We should just go to dinner and show them that Carter Macy is a big liar and there are far better people worthy of my time."

Dylan's eyes widened in surprise. "You want to go to BreadstiX?" he repeated. "With me?"

"Do you have to watch your brothers?" she asked. Dylan shook his head—every one of his siblings knew better than to come home on a Friday night. "Then yeah; you and me. Unless you've suddenly developed a distaste for noodles—"she watched him hopefully.

"No, no," he quickly rebutted. "I'm a big pasta fan." He tried unsuccessfully to hide his elation. "So, six then?"

"Sounds like a plan," the other agreed. "And this time, if you can't make it, call me."

Dylan blushed slightly, but Katie merely nudged his shoulder with a smile, so he just returned the expression.

Caroline walked into an empty Chemistry classroom, eyeing the junior that sat alone, back facing her as she finished her lab report. "You are a Megabitch," she spat. "Do you know that?"

"I think I may have heard it on occasion," Stassi replied casually, not looking up from her notebook.

"I don't want to play by your rules anymore, so you sabotage me to make sure I can't win?" the freshman accused angrily. "Do you hate me that much?"

The Cheerio sighed, spinning in her seat to face the girl. "You seem to think awfully highly of yourself to believe I'd stress enough about you to waste time and energy hating you," she replied. "When really it's an unnecessary drain on my day."

"So why interfere with my work?" The small girl demanded.

"Because your work is stupid and ill-thought out," the junior told her critically. "Because you are hurting the people supporting you with these wild stabs at the hierarchy more than you are your target. And, while I could care less about you, I don't particularly enjoy watching fellow Cheerios being humiliated."

"Cheerios like Medusa?"

"Cheerios like Nina, Annie, Michelle," Stassi listed, irked to the point of standing. "Those girls put their necks on the line following you to the Cool-less Corral. They joined your little band of misfits thinking you had some sort of 'it' factor that would make you rise above all of this, and so far you've done nothing short of jack." She glared hard at the freshman. "Or have you managed to forget them in your Eurotrash Private School Righteous Anger Riff?"

Caroline matched the older girl's stare. "I'm trying to make a difference," she asserted. "To change things for the _better_ around here. To not let girls like Nikki Hardy walk all over the rest of us simply because she can, and Jocks like Carter Macy humiliate girls like Katie."

"Katie should have known she was walking into a bear trap the instant she got into bed with Carter, for whatever reason," the Armenian girl dismissed. "And you think you're changing things?" She arched an eyebrow incredulously at her teammate. "How? By throwing around a couple slushies? Starting a fire or two? Do you really think that's going to make any difference? You need gasoline to make a good show. When you first came in here with the name Fabray, that turned some heads; it got you noticed. But since then you've done nothing but act like a little girl playing dress-up. You want to change the line-up? Step up and make yourself count."

The smaller brunette scoffed. "And what exactly do _you_ think is going to make that happen?"

"Get some clout," the junior supplied. "You've shown you've got your sister's bravado, but that means nothing if you've got no fire power supporting you. If you want to take on Hardy, you need to sweep her feet out from under her."

"How?"

Stassi smirked, picking up her bag and strutting past the other girl, her skirt swishing as she made for the door. "You're a smart girl—you'll figure something out."

Liam watched the crowd coursing through the hallways, ebbing and flowing as they stopped and veered through doorways and around corners. He adjusted the focus on his lens, wasting time as he waited for Andrew to finish his class and catch up.

In his peripheral vision, he watched as a pair of black ankle boots clicked quickly past him, their owner completely caught up in her conversation.

"I really am sorry Jeremy, I didn't mean to lead you on," Emma apologized as she stopped by her locker. "No; I'm really not looking to date anyone right now…Well, I just got out of a pretty serious relationship, and I think I need to take some time for myself." She paused and spun the combination idly, rolling her eyes at the words buzzing into her earpiece. "In that case, I'm sure you and Stephanie will have a lot of fun at the convention. Make sure she stops by the ethical writing workshop sign-up booth…Nothing, I just meant—fine, well, have fun. Goodbye."

"I take it your date for this weekend sort of fizzled out?" the lean boy asked from behind her door, causing her to start a little.

She sighed in resignation upon noticing him. "I just don't think I want to start over by dating someone whose work I can barely tolerate," the brunette replied, shifting the contents of her locker back and forth as she exchanged books and binders. "I can think of better things to do than associate with Jeremy Upchurch at a no-talent convention for my weekend."

"Like?"

"Well," the girl said thoughtfully. "Ashwin invited me to his brother's soccer game, and his mother will probably be making chicken tikka masala afterwards—"

"No," Liam deadpanned, looking severely at the girl.

"No?" she repeated quizzically.

"You can't go to your ex's brother's soccer game and then over to his place for dinner," he told her. "That's just cruel."

"I'm not being cruel—he's my friend," Emma argued. "And I don't really think it's any of your business what I do or who I do it with."

The AV geek kept a somber gaze on her. "Emma, seriously? Who broke up with whom?"

"It was a mutual decision—"

Liam held up his hand to stop her. "It's never a completely even split. Somebody always makes the first move; so who was it for you two?"

The overachiever scuffed her toe into the linoleum as she shifted from one foot to the other. "Well, I guess I suggested it, but he agreed completely—"

"But you broke up with him," he asserted bluntly.

"Well yes; but we both agreed to be friends—it was his idea."

The boy's expression softened as he watched her gaze shift from defensive to evasive when she looked into his eyes and then away again.

"I know being on your own is scary," he told her gently, reaching out and resting his hand on the metal just next to hers. "I know you're used to the guy, and that he's kind of like this big brown security blanket you have right there to help you move forward. But really, you're just holding _him_ back." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "If you go to the little brother's game and the family dinner I'll bet you a hundred bucks he cancels with Arianna. Ashwin's not going to want to date anybody if he thinks you might still need him, and he'll never going to find his own footing if he's always trying to follow yours." He shrugged. "You've got to let him go, Malley. Cut the cord."

Ashwin watched Emma as she stared blankly at the notebook in front of her. She'd been acting off since before lunch, which worried him. Poor girl had so much on her plate; the Teacher's Aide hated to think about what could possibly be weighing her mind down now.

"So," he asked, casually drifting toward her desk. "How is that telepathic writing skill coming along?"

"Great, thanks," the brunette replied distractedly. A beat went by, then she seemed to shake herself out as she turned to her ex. "Wait, what?"

"Are you okay?" the Indian boy asked. "You seem a little out of it." He didn't feel the need to elaborate that calling it _a little_ was being kind.

Emma fidgeted in her seat. "I'm fine," she assured him. "Just a little preoccupied with this assignment."

"Yeah, those narrative comparisons can be tricky," Ashwin remarked without conviction. He graded the papers of everyone in the class, and the girl sitting next to him was running circles around the syllabus.

"Uh-huh…" she trailed off again. Even as she faked studying, her eyes kept flitting towards him as he watched her, and he could tell she was seriously considering something as she absently began to chew on her bottom lip.

After another minute, she sighed and faced him. "I called off my date with Jeremy," she confessed. "I told him I wasn't ready for it to be a date, and he said that Stephanie Mullen would, and so we're not going."

The tall boy looked at her sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Emms," he said softly, squatting down so he was eye-level and resting his hand on hers. "He's a jerk—you can do way better anyways." She nodded slowly, and he continued, "But hey, if you want, you can come to Kam's game, maybe catch some dinner with us?"

"What about your date with Arianna?" the brunette asked, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

The boy shrugged. "I didn't really want to go out with Rhi that much—it was more Wally's idea than mine."

He smiled at her encouragingly, and Emma wanted so badly to take him up on his offer: to just go watch a bunch of eight year-olds run around kicking a ball; eat some spicy homemade Indian food; just fall back on what she'd always known.

But—"You know, I don't think I should," she told him, heart aching as she watched his expression turned puzzled and hurt. "I mean, I have a lot of work to get done, and what with track season coming up, I should start training for that."

Ashwin frowned at her, wondering what was whirring through her head that she seemed to refuse to say out loud. "Oh," he conceded finally. "Well, if you change your mind, you're always welcome."

Emma gave a small smile and forced her gaze back to her notebook. However, after another moment of silence, she added, "And you shouldn't, you know—cancel on Rhi. She's an interesting girl, and…I just think you two would have a good time. You deserve that."

The brown boy met her eyes and finally seemed to catch a glance at the thought process flitting through them. She watched as his expression widened in surprise, then seemed to wilt slightly in sorrow before he masked it into a casual air and shrugged in consideration.

"Maybe you're right," he told her, and they both awkwardly fell into a focused silence for the rest of the period.

Roxie walked into the empty auditorium cautiously and curiously. Dalton had seemed to be studiously avoiding her ever since Monday, something she'd oddly been very aware of, and now he suddenly sent a note from the office during her Health period to meet him here.

And as she looked up to the stage, there he was: ashen hair tussled in a mess as he stared at his feet dancing in mid-air of the edge of the platform.

The tiny girl didn't say anything, but he seemed to know she was there anyways, as he looked up and gave a little half-smile upon meeting her gaze.

_What I would give to know what's going on in that head of yours_, she thought to herself as she smiled and shook her head at him in amusement.

The sophomore chuckled and shrugged. "Hey," he greeted, and she tilted her head upward to return the sentiment. "Sorry; I don't really have that great of a reason for pulling you out of class. I just kind of wanted to talk."

He patted the floor next to him, and she walked over and joined him on the stage. They sat silently, and she watched him in her peripheral vision as the boy gazed around the auditorium.

"In just a couple weeks it'll be Sectionals," he told her. "Imagine a stage like this, seats filled to capacity watching us, waiting to see what kind of mark we make."

Dalton turned his body toward her, placed his hand on her wrist and squeezed gently. "Sometimes I feel like that's the way it is everywhere, you know? Everybody's staring at me, wondering what I'm doing and why." He chuckled and leaned back. "Most of the time—like with Jennifer—I think they're all idiots, and I only give in because I figure it doesn't matter and I want them to shut up. But then there are times when they make me really take a look at what I'm doing and realize _My God, I am an idiot_."

Roxie was more than a little confused, to say the least, but she smiled encouragingly as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Roxanne Lovely, I like you," Dalton told her seriously. "I mean _like you_, like you. You're the shyest, quietest girl I've ever met, but you're by far the most interesting, and the prettiest, even when your face lights up like a stop light." He grinned as she blushed and ducked her head down. "I've been ignoring you all week because I thought you went out with Walt, and I was embarrassed that you turned me down. And I know you probably had your reasons—"

"Turned you down?" Roxie interrupted, surprising the sophomore as she looked up at him in genuine bewilderment. "Turned you down for what?"

Dalton looked at her incredulously. "Um, BreadstiX?" he told her. "Remember: I asked if you wanted to go—"

"To talk about the set list, right," the freshman nodded, completely clueless as she waited for him to fill in the blanks.

He brushed back his blonde locks and cleared his throat. "Okay, well, honestly Rox; that was supposed to be kind of a lame excuse for taking you out on a date." He watched as her eyes all but popped out of her head in surprise, and realized that maybe they'd both been getting their signals crossed.

_He was asking me out on a date_, Roxie's inner voice looped over and over in her head.

"Wow," Dalton said, smirking at the situation he now found himself in. He smiled more hopefully. "I guess I should have been clearer then, huh?"

The tiny freshman was still blushing brightly as she shrugged her shoulders in embarrassment.

He took a deep breath, and held the tiny girl's hand as he tipped her face toward him and looked into her stunned eyes. "Roxie Lovely, do you want to go to BreadstiX on a date with me sometime?"

"No," the girl said forcefully, and he was slightly taken back. However she blushed furiously and continued, "I mean: I hate BreadstiX—I don't want to go there."

Dalton was glad she was focusing intently on her feet, because he was really confused—the girl that ate Italian every day for lunch hated BreadstiX? What, was she on a weird fad diet or something? "But I like the other part though," he heard her just barely whisper, lifting her head to smile shyly at him.

Her teammate broke out into a grin. "Okay," he laughed in relief. "Okay." He jumped off of the stage and stood to face her. "I can work with that."

The freshman giggled as the boy danced a little in place to express his pleasure before walking back to her and sliding back into the seat beside hers.

"So while we're here," he began. "Do you want to waste class time talking about songs for the set list?"

Caroline walked into the library and spotted the person she was looking for, reading yet another of her _oh-so-fascinating_ books on criminology as she barricaded herself slightly in the corner of the room. The brunette walked straight to the forensic-obsessed blonde and sat across from her.

"Hey there Care Bear," Katie greeted, without even glancing away from her book.

Caroline smiled, "Hey Kit-Kat…" she replied.

The blonde recognized the lilt in her best friend's voice and emphatically shut her tome, staring intently at the other girl. "What is it?" she asked critically.

There was a scoff of feigned hurt in reply. "Why do you think I want something? Can't your best friend stop by to say hello?"

Katie gave a dry chuckle, "I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid," she joked.

The brunette joined her, dipping her head in concession, "Okay, so maybe there is something…"she trailed off.

"Which would be?"

Caroline leaned forward toward the blonde, lowering her voice. "I've been thinking about Medusa and Carter and I think I have a way to finally get a leg up in this fight." She took a deep breath. "I think you and I should join the Cheerios."

Katie stared at the girl for a moment and then burst out laughing, causing her friend to arch an eyebrow up quizzically as she watched at the scene.

Which is when she realized the brunette wasn't joking and stopped laughing abruptly, "Wait, you were serious?"

Caroline nodded, "Well yeah, why not?"

Katie scoffed, trying to wrap her head around the thing. "Well, it's just, I thought you were never going to join—Sue asked you and you turned her down flat. The other girls in Glee suggested it and you said you hated the idea. You can't stand Captain Medusa; you can't stand The Jenns or Jennifer Johnson. We haven't even broached the idea in ages—why now?"

"I'll admit," the brunette replied. "This wasn't really my first choice. But, if I want to win this war with Medusa, I need to gain some power, you know? Find some weight to throw around. That way I can beat the living hell out of her."

"And how do I factor in?" the blonde asked, still skeptical as she gestured to her person. "I'm not exactly Cheerio material."

"Katie I've seen you dance and you are_ definitely _just as good as anyone else out there. Plus," she gave a grin. "It could be fun! You, me, Annie, Nina, Michelle—and I suppose Stassi—would rule the school. And bring Medusa down," she repeated soundly.

"Do you even think Coach Sylvester's still interested?" Katie queried. "I mean, she hasn't said a word to you since you basically spat the offer back in her face. Not to mention this would only work if she was still willing to make you Captain."

"She will," the brunette insisted, though a little less confident. "I'm a Fabray, and that still means something."

"I just don't know if I want to be a Cheerio," her friend told her hesitantly. "It wasn't really on my list of high school activities I wanted to jump on the bandwagon for."

Caroline scooched her chair closer to the other's. "Katie," she told her somberly. "Do you seriously want to be stuck in Slushie Hell for the next 3 years? I cannot stand trying to wash Red Dye stains out of my clothes anymore. Think about it."

Katie remained silent, and the other freshman slid out of her chair to leave.

"I'll join," spoke up a voice behind her, and Caroline turned around to watch the blonde stand up and nod. "I'll join." She repeated firmly.

The youngest Fabray grinned and hugged her best friend, "Awesome! Okay, now come with me."

The boys stood with their backs facing the others, dressed dapperly in black and white, when out of nowhere Wally's voice echoed, _Hello_

_ Hello_

_ Hello_

Dalton spun around, stepping up front and center as he sang out, _We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked_

_Yeah, you got me begging, begging_

The rest of the boys turned, joining him in the chorus, _Baby, please don't go_

Caroline grinned in enjoyment at Katie from her seat, and the girl returned her smile, squeezing Dylan's hand as she used her free one to smooth out the invisible lines in her new Cheerio uniform.

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?_

_I don't know_

_If you feel the way I do  
>If you leave I'm gon' find you<br>Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
>Baby please don't go, go, go, go<em>

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
>Baby please don't, baby please don't<em> 

Hayley glanced around, watching the sea of red that had sprung up around her. She spent an extra second on the stone-faced junior sitting next to a happily blushing freshman. The rebel still didn't know if she could trust the girl, but Hayley could have sworn that watching her come into the classroom moments earlier, the tension in her body had eased infinitesimally and her eye glittered in approval as she watched first the new Cheerios, and then the crimson-streaked sophomore herself take a seat.

_Baby please don't run away  
>From my bed and start another day, stay instead<em>

Ashwin suddenly strode forward, taking the lead, _I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
>Let's see how far we've<em> come he and Wally sang out together  
><em>Let's see how far we've come<em>

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
>Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,<br>Let's see how far we've come  
>Let's see how far we've come<em>

_Go, go, go, go_, Dalton continued, reaching out and smiling at Roxie, who cast a timid smile back.  
><em>Baby please don't go, go, go, go<em>

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
>Baby please don't, baby please don't<em>

_Baby please don't_

_I stay running from tomorrow,  
>I stay running from tomorrow<em> 

The petite girl watched as the blonde led his teammates in choreography. As flattered as she felt by his attention, and as much as she liked it, the brunette couldn't help but feel hesitant to take such a huge step with the sophomore. She felt like the entirety of McKinley stared at them as they walked together down the halls, and she wasn't sure she really understood being in love enough to reciprocate it with Dalton—or with anyone, really.

_Well, I stay running from tomorrow  
>Said, I stay running from tomorrow<em>

Ashwin stepped forward again,_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
>And I can't remember caring for an hour or so<br>Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
>I started running but there's nowhere to run to<em> 

His impassioned tone caused Emma's heart to coil harshly in her chest. She watched as the boys weaved around each other, and felt his anguish as he intoned the lyrics.

The brunette couldn't help but notice Liam watching her from his place in the back, and the ache twisted a little more as she found herself taking comfort in his supportive glance.

_I sat down on the street took a look at myself_, the Indian boy sang, gesturing up and down his body.

_Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_  
>His eyes pierced hers and she felt tears stinging just behind them, <em>Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to<br>_  
>The brown boy stepped behind Dalton, Liam, and Andrew as they continued, <em>Baby please don't go<em>

_(Please don't go)_

Michelle glanced around her teammates; she didn't really feel like she belonged anywhere at the moment. Everett wouldn't even look at her for the last day, and while Nina had only been disappointed, Annie and Caroline were bristling while Katie had gone into hiding between classes. Even when the latter two had joined the Cheerios, the tiny freshman had been on the outskirts of the celebration. And during all of it, Lindsay had been too elated by the spike in status to do any more than spare an unconvincing expression of sympathy.

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?_

_I don't know if you feel the way I do  
>If you leave I'm gon' find you <em>

_(I'm gon' find you)_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
>Baby please don't go, go, go, go<br>Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
>Baby please don't, baby please don't<em>

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_, Ashwin's voice rang out from behind them

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

Stassi glanced around at the club as they smiled and enjoyed the performance. She felt snug and triumphant in her Cheerio uniform, though the deal had been struck so far into the eleventh hour that she hadn't been able to hold in her nerves or her lunch before it was all over.

She'd watched with the other girls as Caroline and Katie had made their way down the halls toward Glee, pressed and dressed in their new skirts. Coach had been impressed by the freshman's gall as she demanded a spot for her friend as well, and had seemingly made the new Fabray co-Captain instantly (though the lesser to Nikki's more experienced self). The brunette had strutted proud as a peacock, although she had taken a moment to acknowledge the Armenian girl gratefully as she preened with her adoring new teammates, who took individual moments to hold close to their own uni's, painfully aware of how close they'd come to losing them.

The junior had also watched the HBIC of McKinley's reaction to the news, as did likely the school's general population. The junior put up a proper level of hostility and distaste, but Stassi could see that there wasn't nearly enough surprise in her expression for such a change, and figured she guessed correctly about the Captain making her own backdoor deal when she gave her former other-half a sly wink as if to acknowledge the second half of the games that she wasn't sure Mini-Q knew were on the horizon.

Glee's resident mean girl glanced nonchalantly at Hurricane, who, for better or worse, was still at the school, and perhaps a little smarter for the older girl's words of advice. Stassi hoped that Nikki would drop the stick that she was beating that particular horse with, but as she watched the two glare at each other while they passed in the halls, she knew that it was merely wishful thinking.

Ashwin and Dalton spun toward each other, overlapping as they finished out the mash-up, _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend, _

_(Baby please don't go)  
>Let's see how far we've come <em>

_(Don't go, go, go, go)  
>Let's see how far we've come <em>

_(Baby please don't, baby please don't)_

And they all grinned as they finished, _Baby please don't run away_, and the room erupted into cheers.


	31. Come Together Part 1

_**So here's what you missed from last time on Glee:**_

_**There's a brand new New Directions in McKinley, and they're just weeks away from their first Sectional's competition, which they think they're totally a shoe-in for, even though they haven't seen anyone else perform.**_

_** Caroline Fabray, younger sister to Quinn, has been fighting a war with Captain of the Cheerios and HBIC Nikki Hardy, and now has decided to step up her game by finally becoming the thing she never thought she would: a Cheerio. Her big reason for this move is because another teammate, Cheerio (and all-around gossip monger) Michelle accidentally exposed Care's best friend Katie as secretly dating star quarterback and big-time jerk Carter Macy, which she was only doing to keep the football bullies from picking on the Gleeks. However, only the blonde and her kind of crush Dylan knows that, so to everyone else it's a huge question mark on what those two were thinking.**_

_**So now Caroline and Katie are both part of Sue's Squad, with Caroline as co-captain, which is certainly not as bad of a situation as it could be, and means that the majority of girls in New Directions are Cheerios—how weird is that?**_

_**Meanwhile, Coby is an out football player that still pretends to date his friend Nina at home because he doesn't think his parents would accept him if he told them he actually dug guys. And there's Everett, Michelle's theater geek brother, who thinks Chubs is about the coolest guy ever—but is there something else there? Considering how little the guy has to say offstage, we really may never know.**_

_**And Coby's friend Wally? Well, while he loves a challenge, he will totally flirt up any girl that walks and talks (and sometimes not that much).**_

_** Plus there's Emma and Ashwin, who are trying to find their footing around one another, which is really difficult since he's not really over her yet but she pushed him away towards some other girl. Not to mention Liam, who's always hanging around and pushing both of their buttons even though he claims to not like either of them.**_

_** And that's what you missed on Glee!**_

**A/N: We don't own any of R/I/B's characters, or Glee itself, or the songs that we use for the music-based story. Damn Fox!**

In five different rooms, five mirrors gazed appraisingly at the girls before them.

Annie grinned as she slipped her top over her tanned frame in the bright natural lighting of her spacious bathroom.

Stassi pursed her lips as she stood profile and examined the fluidity of the zipper tracing up her form in front of the reflective surface showcasing an empty locker room surrounding the Armenian girl.

Nina's fingers firmly grasped the laces of her shoes as she tightened the bows, staring at the bright white of the footwear contrasting against her Eastern-European tone as she appreciated the order of the moment, before sighing at the sounds of something crashing in the living room, followed by a loud wailing, and slipping back into the chaos to tell off Ari for the millionth time for kicking her soccer ball inside with Emmett in ricochet range.

Katie reached her cream colored hands up toward the top of her head in the McKinley girl's bathroom for the tenth time and tightened her blonde high pony, her double expressing some obvious discomfort with the sudden change from her normal loose style to the ultra-structured design of the Cheerios. She looked over at Caroline, whose hazel-green eyes glanced from her reflection to her friend's blue gaze.

"Wow," the girl commented, glancing at their reflections.

The blonde scoffed. "Still think this is a good idea?" she asked.

The new captain shrugged, but chuckled. "If I have to face a lion, I'd rather have a chair," she told her friend in determination.

Michelle admired her pale complexion through a tiny compact mirror as she finished touching up her make-up against her locker, before continuing to walk through the halls of McKinley with her head high, though she remained deep in thought. It had been a very quiet weekend. Usually, she would spend all of her time bouncing between parties and talking on the phone with various Cheerios (and more recently Gleeks), and spending time with her big brother as he forced her to sit and do her homework.

Instead, she had been put under house arrest by her fathers, courtesy of Mr. Moore giving her a completely unjustified D on her Algebra test, and had been unable to get ahold of any of the Gleeks and only a handful of Cheerios (who only talked long enough to say they were busy). Stranger still, even Hiccup had been seemingly evading her, spending every waking moment either in his room or at the theater. The one time she tried to come in, he'd huffed at her that he was busy and to go bother someone else.

But now it was Monday morning, although five minutes until first bell and the tiny Hepburn look-alike still couldn't find anyone.

Michelle was about to call the early morning a loss when she finally spied a trio of red skirts swishing as they made their way down the hall. The tiny girl grinned and scurried to catch up to the others.

"Looking good Care!" she greeted cheerfully, causing the girls to turn to face her. "Top tier suits you and—hey, wait!" she cut herself off as Caroline, Annie, and Nina rolled their eyes and continued away from her. "You guys wait up!" she called again as they didn't hesitate in their steps, running after them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked in puzzlement, eyes widening in surprise as the three threw incredulous glares at the tiny Cheerio. _Had she missed something?_ She glanced at each in turn. "What?"

Annie continued to stare in disbelief. "Seriously, Chelle? You're going to play dumb on this?" When the tiny freshman continued to only shake her head in mystification, the sophomore huffed. "You're memory cannot be _that_ glitched."

"What are you talking about?" the other asked, completely flabbergasted. "Glitched about what?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "What you did to Katie last week, Michelle? It was awful, inconsiderate. The blogs are _still_ talking about it, and she's _still_ avoiding the halls; you should feel ashamed of yourself."

The flyer looked from face to face. "You guys, come on—that was _so_ last week. Bert and Ernie will find something else to talk about soon enough. And it was totally an accident—I would never purposely hurt _any_ of you guys. Plus, Kit Kat's a Cheerio now: no one's going to mess with her anymore."

Nina sighed and stepped forward, placing a hand on Michelle's shoulder. "Chelle, how things ended up isn't the point. You don't think things through; you and Lindsay will do anything for a juicy story, consequences be damned. "

"And until you get that through your head and start thinking about the repercussions for your actions, we don't want to be anywhere near you," Annie finished, nodding curtly to emphasize her point as she and the girls turned their backs on their friend and continued their trek, leaving Michelle staring after them.

~~New Directions: A New Generation! ~~

Stassi sat alone in the balcony seats of the Auditorium; although she could easily have waited for her friend at the girl's locker now, the darkened seats overlooking the dimly lit stage in light of recent evens started to seem more homey; more safe.

"Strange, considering I'll probably never sing up there again," she mused aloud.

"Why?" a voice asked from behind her. "Are you planning on removing your larynx within the next week?"

Stassi turned and watched as the Asian HBIC fluidly moved from the top of the stairs into the seat just behind hers. "And besides," her BFF continued, twirling her pink streak away from the rest of her dark hair. "If you randomly take a vow of silence, who's going to keep it real amongst the Gleeks?"  
>"There are seventeen people on that team," the other junior replied. "I'm sure one of them could step up to the plate. Maybe Droplets."<p>

"Never with the same penchant for zingers as you've got in you," Nikki argued with a smile.

Stassi shrugged and looked out past the rail once more. "Let them figure it out for themselves then," she said. "It's no longer my problem; I've had enough of all of this melodrama."

"Hard to avoid when you spend as much time with them as you do."

"Did," the brunette corrected. When Nikki pointedly said nothing, Stassi turned to stare at the girl incredulously. "Right?"

Nikki gave her friend what, for her, passed as a sympathetic smile and leaned forward. "A—" she began.

"No," the girl preempted, repeating as the Captain looked to speak again, "_No_, Nik. I did my job; I gave up everything for this gamble—for Sylvester; for _you_. Now it's over—I'm done. I want back in."

Her friend sighed. "A; a vague treaty is far from brokering peace. As long as Mini-Q still thinks she's in charge, there's going to be friction. And you dropping the Lyrical Losers the moment that Fabray shifts power seats? How's that going to look?" She arched her eyebrows significantly. "It's a blatant show of your hand on your part and you know it."

Stassi grimaced, but said nothing, instead slumping into her seat and reaching into her bag to find a new box of Tic Tacs.

"So what?" Nikki commented. "You're going to get back at me by making yourself fat?" She reached over the other girl's shoulder and gently pulled the candy away from her. "You're better than this A. What's going on in that head of yours?"

The brunette sighed and shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "There's something about those people—it just muddles everything."

Nikki's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "You're not actually trading sides on me, are you?"

Her counterpart exhaled noisily as she sat straighter; the last thing she wanted to do was admit she was confused about where she stood to her best friend. "Of course not; I just hate how I feel there," she told her captain, feeling that it was close enough to the truth.

A dark satin ponytail (save a single pink streak) fell forward as Nikki's face leaned in closer to the brunette's. "Anastassia Moran," she said softly, reaching to take her friend's wrist and causing the girl's expression to crack the faintest hint of a smile in response to her name. "Nothing's changed; we're the Deadly Duo, the fiercest bitches in this school; and nothing's going to stop us from being on top where we belong—together."

Stassi face lightened as she smiled, and Nikki matched it, scoffing teasingly as she held up her friend's arm. "Or we will, so long as you get rid of this arm flab," she jeered, causing her friend to blush as she tried to lower her arm. "Seriously, what have you been eating?" the girl continued with a grin, letting go of the appendage and erupting into giggles.

~~New Directions: A New Generation! ~~

Andrew and Liam watched Teddy fidget nervously with his sweater as he stared into his locker mirror: top button done; top button undone; top button done; top two buttons undone; second button done again; start all over. Liam thought it seemed kind of like watching a cartoon flip book on loop.

"So," Andrew finally commented. "How are you handling the stress of dating a Cheerio Teddy?"

"Not just any Cheerio," Liam reminded his friend. "Co-captain of the entire squad. That's got to be not just a little awesome."

The messy blonde finally threw his hands up in frustration, slamming his locker shut and picking up his bag. "I give up," he told the others. "There is no way for me to look any less like a nerd no matter what I do."

"Well yeah," Liam said, adding in reassurance at his friend's miserable expression, "Hey, Care started dating you knowing full well you were a nerd."

"King of the Nerds," Andrew added. "And OCD twitchy."

"I think it's safe to say she won't mind that your wardrobe didn't change over the weekend," the taller boy finished.

"Yeah," Teddy replied slowly, nodding his head. "I guess…" He turned to his locker and began fiddling with the combination. "Just—"

"No," his friend interjected, grabbing the boy's shoulder and guiding him away from his door. "No more preening."

"You look fine," Andrew told him with a grin.

The junior took another couple of steps and allowed himself to take comfort in his friends' assurances. "It is kind of amazing," he admitted. "I mean, it's awesome that I'm dating Caroline Fabray either way, but with her as a Cheerio?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Definitely a perk in this school," Liam agreed as they continued walking.

"You know, maybe once she gets settled," the lean sophomore continued as they sat down in the Multimedia Room, "you could use your charm to influence your girl to set Drew over here up with someone in a skirt, huh?" Liam grinned at his friend.

Andrew blushed and shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint," he countered. "But I already have a love, and her name is Vixia HF S100."

The boys laughed, and Teddy turned to his other friend. "What about you Liam?" he asked. "You want me to ask Care to put in a good word for you?"  
>"Nah," Liam replied as he held up his hand. "I like my girls with a little more depth to them- a bit of complexity and intrigue always makes for an interesting day."<p>

"Anybody in mind?" the older boy asked.

"I don't know," the brunette answered with a smirk. "Maybe Drew's girl has got a cousin."

"Don't mind Liam," Andrew told Teddy as he rolled his eyes. "Guy's got standards higher than the Mission San Juan Batista. I can't think of a single girl in McKinley that he'd settle for."

"Settle?" Liam repeated. "Not in a million years. Me and George Lucas—we'll never stop."

"George Lucas got married, didn't he?"

Just then their conversation was interrupted by the scuttle of shoes and a familiar odd pair standing next to them.

"Hey guys," Bert greeted, checking the focus on his camera.

"Whatever you guys want, we aren't giving it to you," Liam replied coolly.

"Just get lost," Teddy added.

"Wow guys," Lindsay said, a puzzled smirk uncertainly frozen on her face. "You'll give someone frostbite with that level of cold."

"Look Muppets," Liam retorted. "What you guys pulled last week stank like Michael Bay's _Transformer_ movies. So right now we're more than a little peeved at the both of you."

"Look," the overly-bronzed girl defended. "I'm sorry that what happened happened to someone that mattered to you, but it really wasn't personal."

"The Muckrakers is never personal," Bert affirmed.

"Come on guys," Lindsay continued. "You have to admit: the only reason this even bothers you is because it happened to someone you know—if it had been anyone else, you wouldn't even flinch."

"But it _did_ happen to someone we know Ernie," Teddy retorted. "So we _do_ care; and we're a club, so we've got to stick together about this. We're sorry."

"I'm not," Liam said.

"Except Liam," the junior corrected himself.

The tiny orange girl looked from one boy to the other, then finally back to her Asian counterpart and shrugged.

"Fine, fine," she replied. "I guess we'll just have to get a comment on the Carter's radicalism from a random sample."

The boys said nothing as the two walked away, but looked at each other quizzically as Teddy voiced what all three were thinking: "Carter's _radicalism_?"

~~New Directions: A New Generation! ~~

"It's so stupid," Katie vented, sitting in her seat in the Music Room as Dylan lounged two chairs over during lunch. "And it's everywhere. The Muckrakers are calling him _revolutionary_—that _he_ was the one that convinced Coach Sylvester to take me and Care on; that he'd been planning the whole thing for months." She scoffed. "As if the jerk even has the brain capacity for planning that far in advance. I bet he'd think gloves would beat a fingerprint scanner."

"What's Carter saying about all of this?" the shaggy-haired brunette asked calmly, silently glowing at the fact that all of this attention had made the new Cheerio even more determined to stay out of the public light, asking if he'd eat lunch in the abandoned classroom with her instead.

The blonde huffed loudly, her ponytail flapping in irritation. "Are you kidding? He's lapping it up. Any questions our 'secret dating' or the conditions thereof had caused have been instantly quashed by this whole thing, and he's ecstatic for it. I don't think he could become more popular if they found out he was related Adam Levine."

The boy shrugged in sympathy, but said nothing for fear that she'd notice he was all but giddy over the fact that, irritated as she was, she felt comfortable enough with him to talk to him like this.

"And on top of all of that, the guy had the nerve to ask me if I wanted to start dating again," she continued. "Lucky me, he was even willing to, and I quote, _be seen with me in public, now that I'm cool and everything_."

Dylan's grin fell a little as his head snapped up to fix on the blonde across from him. "What did you tell him?" he asked.

Katie lifted an eyebrow skeptically at the boy. She seemed to think he was adorable when he was nervous. "Are you kidding? After dumping a slushie on my head in front of the entire school? I told him he could take his offer and wait for me in the seventh circle of Hell." She chuckled, "Of course, then he said something about not bothering with that class, so I'm not entirely sure he got the point."

The blonde let out another amused giggle, and he laughed along with her, leaning back comfortably in his chair once more.

When her laughter died down, Katie, still smiling, let her gaze fall back on her teammate. "I had a really great time Friday night," she told him. "I didn't know you could be so cool."

Dylan laughed as he blushed. At the girl's insistence, they'd gone roller-skating to satisfy her love for twirling. Unfortunately, uncoordinated as he was, Dylan did not look nearly as agile, and spent much of the night on the floor.

"We should do something like that again," she continued, and the boy looked up at her wide-eyed.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, maybe not _roller-skating_ anytime soon," she laughed. "We wouldn't want to beat you up too badly. But yeah."

"Are you sure?" he asked reluctantly.

"I'm not a lesbian, if that's why you're asking," she teased him, causing a deeper crimson to cover his face.

"I just meant," he mumbled. "Now that you're—you know—"

Katie frowned. "What? This?" she asked, grabbing a fistful of uniform. "Just because some stupid piece of polyester makes people think I'm something else doesn't mean I'm going to _become_ that," she told him. "I like you. And whether I'm a Cheerio or not, I want to hang out with _you_, not the Carter Macy's of this stupid school."

She scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his, sharing his smile. "Maybe that sounded a little stupid," she admitted, ducking her head between her shoulders a little.

"No," he countered quickly. "No; it was actually—" He frowned as a buzzing sounded from his pants' pocket.

Dylan took out his phone and checked the screen. He looked up at Katie apologetically. "I'm sorry—"

"—But you've got to take it," she replied knowingly, nodding as he stood and slipped into the hallway. She's only spent a few days with Dylan, but Katie was quickly getting used to his mystery phone calls that seemed to pop up at any and every time. She was positive they weren't from a girl(friend), because he never seemed excited or even happy to get one. The best she could figure was that they were from his dad or his brothers, since he answered them immediately, but she could never understand why they couldn't wait, and he expertly evaded any line of questioning about them.

A minute later however, the shaggy-maned boy slipped back into the room, face lighting up at the sight of the girl still there, and Katie decided that if this was the only downside of dating Dylan Jamieson, she could totally live with that.

~~New Directions: A New Generation! ~~

After school the kids met in the Music Room for Glee practice, and the shifts in the group's dynamics, while subtle, were apparent to all. Teddy, Andrew, and Liam had switched to seats closer to the center rows so that the former was next to his now-Cheerio Captain girlfriend in _her_ new front-and-center position. Stassi still sat on the edge of the Cheerio's general center position next to Roxie and Dalton, but Coby and Ashwin had now moved up to the back, next to Nina and away from Emma, who now sat on the other side of Everett, who was purposely faced away from the other side of the room where poor Michelle sat quietly, separated by multiple chairs from Nina next to an indifferent Hayley.

If Will noticed the changes in the group upon entering, however, the news he seemed to be bursting with prevented him from commenting on it.

"Well guys," he told them. "As you know, our first competition as a group is only weeks away. Winning Sectionals is vital to proving to this school that Glee is still a championship team, and I think this group has more than got what it takes to follow in the old New Direction's footsteps.

"Now," he continued, turning to the Whiteboard behind him. "As everyone here is new to show choir competition, I was thrilled to have one of our rivals reach out to us and offer us a seat at their Invitational tomorrow morning."

"Invitational?" Michelle asked.

"It's when another group shows off their stuff to an audience; like a practice run," Annie supplied before suddenly placing a hand over her mouth in surprise. "I mean—" she corrected herself, wrinkling her nose and shooting a nasty look over her shoulder at the freshman.

"Exactly Annie," Will said, back still turned to the group as he finished his work. "And the group we're competing against this year is Rigby High School's Rhythmic Revolutionists."

"Rigby?" Everett spoke up, reading the board interestedly. "That's a lot of school time lost. Why are they inviting us?"

"Probably good-natured competitiveness," their teacher replied easily.

"Wait a second," Nina interrupted. "Rigby High School in Johnston?"

"That's the one," the vested man confirmed, eyebrows quirking in confusion when the Cheerio and Coby shared a look. "What?"

"Oops," the husky jock commented.

"Oops?" Nina hissed. "I told you this would happen!"

"What's 'oops?'" Caroline asked, looking back from one junior to the other.

"Well, there was kind of this thing at Scandals the other night…" the boy explained.

~~New Directions: A New Generation! ~~

_Saturday Night_

_ Chubs threw his hands around in the air as his body moved semi-rhythmically on the dance floor. The guy was never known for his dance moves, but he found that confidence made for a damn good illusion._

_ He swayed back and forth with a cute guy with platinum blonde locks slicked back, allowing the stranger to wrap his arms around his waist to keep the junior from straying as they finished the song. As the tempo changed, however, Coby gave the boy an easy smile and began weaving his way off of the floor._

_The larger teen snaked his way through the small grouping of people bobbing on the margins back toward the bar. He loved Scandals: the noise; the people; the pathetic ease with which one could get a bad beer._

_ He slid onto a stool and said to the cute brunette lazily peeling the label off of their bottle, "Hey beautiful; come here often?"_

_ Nina glanced over at him, eyebrow arched at the lame line even as it made her smile. "Too much," she answered. "You tell your parents that you'll take me out for a good time, and then you bring me to a gay bar. There is literally __**nothing**__ for me here."_

_ "Not nothing," Chubs argued. "I'm sure any number of guys here could give you tips on skin care regimens or something equally feminine." He smiled at her distracted fingers. "Plus you could drink every one of them under the table."_

_ "Yeah, not interested," the Bulgarian girl told him as he snagged the drink from her and took a long pull from the bottle. She'd grown up around alcohol, and wasn't in any mood to bring herself to that precipice of destruction. Plus, her date needed a designated driver._

_ Coby sighed in satisfaction as he finished swallowing. "Wow that tastes awful," he told her happily, and she rolled her eyes again. "You know, you should come out there with me—one dance."_

_ "I think I'm okay guarding your drink," she told the boy with the goofy smile. "I'm already getting serious stink eye for distracting you from the floor as it is."_

_ The husky boy grinned, waving his hand dismissively in the direction of the other boys that cluttered the dance floor. "Forget them," he said. "Especially that hot as fire kid that's been giving me bedroom eyes all night. I came with you, I'm here with you."_

_ "The more loss for the rest of us," a voice spoke up from behind them, and the two turned to see a grinning candy-apple redhead taking a seat next to them, signaling the bartender as he joined their conversation. "You've got balls man, being you and bringing a chick here all the time."_

_ "Hey Red," Coby greeted Gabriel Millan with a grin, clasping hands with the other boy as Nina nodded in greeting. "Didn't think you came in here any other time beside Karaoke Nights."_

_ "I'm here any night there's something worth being here for," the boy countered with a wink, nudging the bigger boy's shoulder and causing him to blush. "So what brings you two out on this glorious night?"  
>"We're celebrating," the husky junior proclaimed loudly with a lack of what little inhibition he normally had, causing Nina to laugh. "Because we are the champions! May all lesser clubs bow before us!"<em>

_ "Really," Red laughed merrily._

_ "He's in sort of a pre-celebratory mood," Nina explained. "We actually haven't even competed yet. Kind of counting his chickens."_

_ "It's good," the other boy affirmed smoothly, holding his drink out for Coby to happily toast. "Ambition is one of the sexiest attributes a man can have."_

_ Nina rolled her eyes, and was about to make an exit from the budding flirting, when the other boy continued, "So what is this championship in?"_

_ "We joined a Glee Club," Nina explained, causing Coby to bust out laughing. "We actually are pretty good."_

_ "A Glee Club?" the newcomer commented with interest. "Really? I guess that means your Sectional is coming up?"_

_ "Our first," Coby answered, to which Nina explained, "We actually haven't performed competitively yet."_

_ "But it doesn't matter," the buzzed junior insisted. "Because we are the New Directions, one times National Champions, and we are going to be destined for greatness, or die trying. Or try dying. Or tye-dying."_

_ "Wait," Red asked paused. "You guys are __**the**__ New Directions?" Nina nodded curiously, and he continued, "Yeah I've heard of you guys—didn't all of your members graduate last year?"_

_ "We're starting fresh," the only girl in the club agreed. "But we've got more than enough members and some decent talent—I think we'll be a force to reckon with."_

_ "How do you know so much about us?" Coby asked with a smile. _

_ "Eh, I may do a little singing myself," the boy answered with a humble grin. "Down in Johnston. You may see us around, you never know."_

_ "Let's hope not," Nina told him, glancing over at the smiley drunk next to her. "Okay, Coby, I think it's time to go."_

_ "But there is a hot blonde somewhere that needs me," he whined._

_ "And I'm sure he'll find you if it's meant to be," she insisted. "It was nice to see you Gabe."  
>"You guys too," the boy said with a sly grin. "We'll have to do it again sometime soon."<em>

_ As the two stumbled toward the door, Coby grinned. "That guy is __**so**__ nice," he stated._

_ "I guess," Nina replied, glancing back at the club. "Let's hope that conversation doesn't bite us in the butt."_

~~New Directions: A New Generation! ~~

"I'm sorry," Annie asked. "You were _hitting on_ the competition?"

"I didn't know he was the competition!" Coby argued with a slight blush.

"And you two basically _told_ him we were greenies?" Hayley scoffed.

"Does it really matter?" Caroline asked.

"Ninety percent of all competition is mentality, Junior," Stassi explained irately. "Telling them that we'd never been in front of a judge before is definitely going to give them a confidence boost."

"But it's not going to make them any better vocally," Dylan argued.

"You guys, Gabe can pretty much melt clothes off with his voice," Coby admitted. "Throw him in front of a pack of even semi-decent vocalists and you've got the makings of a Justin Beiber-induced riot."

"Guys! Guys!" Will called out. "It's going to be fine. You are an amazing group of kids who are going to blow them out of the water in this competition. The whole point of this trip is just to get an idea of where your hard work is going. Let's not worry any more than we have to."

"In that case, we may not be worried enough," Coby murmured to Nina.

**A/A/N: So a short chapter as we ease our way back into the fray, but I hope you were as entertained as we were writing it! Congrats to anyone that caught Coby's reference to Animaniacs (one of ray4ruffles favorite shows ~ever~).**

**A/A/N: For a look at the OCs for the Sectional rival Glee Club, go to raybelle. deviantart gallery/?offset=24#/d54f0p6 , featuring Gabe Millan, Colette St. Knox, Shala Simons, and Jazz Smith. Thanks to Laiquahen, G6-flying, and TheGreatWritter for making our jobs that much easier.**


	32. Come Together Part 2

**A/N: So, for those of you that tried to review and couldn't, we had to take down two previous chapters (23-24) that were reported as non-regulatory (ie OC profile chapters), but the review is still labeled as the chapters it was originally set in. So, if you would like to review this chapter or the last (because we do love reviews), you'll either have to PM, or review anonymously (but mention who you are in the anonymous, b/c we like talking to you . If you didn't notice that you couldn't review, that means you didn't even try—shame on you. Just kidding.**

**A/A/N: Still don't own Glee, R/I/B's circle of fictitious friends, the songs, or any of that ilk. Featured is Songs of Lee's medley performance of The Beatle's "Paperback Writer/Oh Darling/All You Need is Love" (watch on YouTube www. youtube watch?v=_dXObqGELbg ), and Olly Murs' rendition of The Beatle's "Twist and Shout" from "The X Factor" (watch on YouTube www. youtube watch?v=BSBVmu5LgT4&feature=related ).**

"William," Principal Figgins addressed the curly-haired man before him. "It has been brought to my attention by Coach Sylvester that this morning you intend to remove the eighteen members of the Glee Club from their classes in order to attend a performance at a school in Johnston."

Will glanced at Sue suspiciously before turning back to the other man. "Yes," he replied. "We were invited by Rigby High School's Glee Club to watch their team, and I've run it by all of the kids' teachers and gotten the okay to go."

"Not all of the teachers, Schuester," Sue remarked from where she leaned against another chair. "You're taking six of my Cheerios, and I never even received so much as a Post-it Note in the way of a heads up."

"It's in the middle of the morning Sue," Will countered. "You don't see the Cheerios until the afternoon."

"Now see, William, that's where you're wrong," the woman retorted with a grin. "You see, if you'd bothered to speak to me about your little outing, I would have been able to notify you that, due to my newest additions to the ranks, I've decided to hold an emergency Cheerio Practice in exactly two hours and twelve minutes, and it has been deemed that attendance is mandatory."

The vested brunette stared at blonde. "You just made that up," he accused.

"Yes I did, but that doesn't make it any less real," Sue told him. "And I've put in an official request to Figgins to hold back my six Cheerios from your little trip into the Bermuda Triangle's Jukebox of Horror, which as of five minutes ago was approved."

Will's eyes went wide as he stared at the principal, but Figgins merely shrugged. "I'm sorry William," he explained. "But we cannot sacrifice the success of one team for another. On that note, I am also retaining Ms. Montenegro, whose multiple absences from Geology have culminated in Mr. Leeman demanding that she come in during lunch period with her parents for a future guidance session with Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester." The Spanish teacher's mouth dropped open in disbelief, but Figgins merely stated. "Don't look so worried William. What with Tweety and WeTube, I'm sure your students will be able to communicate to each other their emotional processes for the upcoming competition."

~~New Directions: A New Generation! ~~

"I can't believe Sue would do something like this," the Glee director declared from his seat in his wife's office. "No, you know what? I can completely believe Sue would do something like this. It's just the kind of sneaky, underhanded level that she would stoop to."

"While I don't doubt Sue's intentions to disrupt the New Directions Will," Emma spoke up. "With the tension running through the Cheerios right now, I'm not surprised she's taking extra measures to keep things in line. But I'm sure the other kids will be able to fill them in."

"And the Hayley thing?" the curly-haired man continued irately. "Taking her off the trip puts us down to eleven, with two girls coming total. Another one of Sue's schemes, no doubt."

"Actually," the redheaded woman spoke up softly. "That was my idea." Her husband stared at her in surprise, mouth agape, and she continued, "Besides yours, Will, Hayley's been having issues with all of her classes—I didn't want another repeat of Puck's struggles from last year trying to graduate, so I decided to work to nip the problems in the bud sooner rather than later."

"You knew about this?" Will asked his wife incredulously as she sat at her desk, trying not to fidget too badly with the papers in front of her. "And you didn't say anything?"

"You sprang this trip on us last minute Will," she replied anxiously, pulling out a Handiwipe absently and scrubbing a scuff mark on her desk. "If you'd said something earlier, I certainly would have informed you of the intervention we'd been planning."

Will watched her for a moment. "Emma," he asked. "What are you doing?"

The pregnant woman looked puzzled, then surprised as she realized her slip-up. "I'm sorry honey," she apologized, throwing the cloth away. "I don't know how those got there. I must have forgotten about them."

Her husband looked at her skeptically, not really believing that Emma would forget to clean out anything she planned to; but he needed to get to the Music Room to collect the kids, so he kissed her goodbye and walked out the door and down the hall.

~~New Directions: A New Generation! ~~

"This is total bull," Hayley complained, kicking the bus tire as she watched her teammates board the vehicle. She'd grabbed a bathroom pass to see them off, and she wasn't the only one: Caroline, Katie, and Nina were also idling on the sidewalk, waving goodbye and wishing good luck to their teammates.  
>"Ah, chin up Hurricane," Liam called from his seat. "We're not even performing, and with me, Drew, and Teddy behind the scenes, we'll put together something that makes you feel right there with us tomorrow."<p>

"Yeah, it's not me I'm worrying about," the crimson-streaked girl replied. "What kind of message are we putting out by sending only two thirds of the team, and the two most inaudible chicks on the team as representatives?"

Emma huffed from her place in front of Liam. "Maybe if you acted like you cared about school and not that your grades were a hypothermic's description of the weather, then you'd be able to come with," she retorted snidely, before flopping back into her seat.

"Why don't you try spinning some of that superiority crap on our rivals while you're out there instead of spouting it all on me sometime?"

"Have fun!" Caroline called, effectively cutting off the spat as she cheerily waved to her boyfriend. The subsequent, "Miss me!", however, caused Katie to giggle hysterically as the straw-haired boy blushed brightly mid-wave.

"Show some swagger!" Nina instructed her friends with a smile. "Remember, confidence is key; fake it till you make it; all of that."

"They don't stand a chance Neens," Coby assured her.

"Yeah, well make sure that nobody slips and fall on the river of drool you're bound to leave in the audience if Gabe really is up there," she teased, causing Chubs to make a face and the other boys to laugh.

"Okay guys," Will said with a sad wave to the girls on the pavement. "Let's hit the road."

~~New Directions: A New Generation! ~~

Rigby High School was a red brick building that looked like it had been plucked up out of England and set down in a little nothing town in Ohio. The sidewalk was cobblestone, and oddly stiff adults were wandering around in gray wool suits.

The kids looked at each other with raised eyebrows, but said nothing as they filed out of the bus and followed their director toward the impressive looking auditorium.

Coby quietly led the pack as they walked into the darkened room, taking their seats near the front as their AV geeks retrieved their equipment. Sitting himself between Dalton and Everett, the junior tussled his hair and couldn't help but wonder if Schue had gotten the wrong date, because the old room was silent, the lights off, the curtain down.

Suddenly the entire group started as raucous screaming shattered the air, and dozens of students burst through the doors, crowding around the edges of the walled-off area just behind the McKinley kids.

"Ladies and Gentleman," a deep voice announced. "Live from Rigby's Apple Tower, your Fab Four!"

The crowd behind them began screaming hysterically yet again, and about twenty teens in matching double-breasted jackets with green lapels and burgundy shirts underneath took the now-dimly lit stage. All of them, boys and girls, sporting dark bowl cuts of varying styles, gave off an eerily strange yet familiar vibe.

Suddenly, as they all harmonized the first notes, the curtain slowly drew upwards, revealing two boys and two girls standing out in stylish military jackets under spotlights as they took the lead of the acapella team.

_Paperback writer_, a ginger-haired boy in black and gold sang out with a grin, swaying as his team harmonized, _Writer, writer_

Coby noticed Everett's eyes go wide in recognition of the singer, but when the husky boy nudged his teammate, the only thing his fellow junior uttered was "Crap."

The short boy on stage apparently didn't notice as he continued animatedly, _Dear Sir or Madam _

_Could you read my book?_

He danced across the stage eagerly, crossing through the wool-coated singers, _It took me years to write _

_Will you take a look? _

_(Will you take a look?_ Echoed the others_)_

The pale teenager made his way back to front and center as he looked upward toward the enthralled group of students in the mezzanine _Based on a novel _

_By a man named Lear_

_And I need a job_

_So I want to be a paperback writer, _he finished his phrase, flipping his collar as he pushed out his hands and belted

_Paperback writer _

Liam was really glad that they'd brought four cameras to this thing. With one trained on the stage and the others in the Three Musketeers' capable hands, he was pretty sure they were getting a good shot of every stitch of chaos around them, from the screaming adoration of the students behind them (who seriously had to be paid to be there or something); to the close up shots of the soloists on stage; to the reaction shots of the New Directions themselves.

Having four cameras, to him, meant that someone was getting the performance in front of them while he was catching the priceless reaction of one Indian-American sophomore, who's expression had gone from justifiably surprised by the performance and the response surrounding them to eyes-wide straight-up disbelief at the female vocalist that stepped forward to harmonize with the ginger kid as his melody slowed and the song shifted.

_Paperback writer, _the boy repeated slowly, harmonizing strongly with a Latina girl as she sauntered forward from the ranks with a deliberate swaying of her hips.

_Paperback writer, _they sang again_, _with the twenty bowl-cut clones continuing slower still_, Writer, writer_

Liam continued to watch Ashwin's mouth gape like a fish as he watched the sultry smirk of the newest soloist begin her song.

_Oh darling_, she belted as she seductively looked into the audience. _Please believe me_  
><em>I'll never do you no harm <em>she sang out, wagging her finger as she weaved around the others  
>She gently touched the ginger boy's shoulder, <em>Believe me when I tell you<br>I'll never do you no harm_

She stepped away from her teammate, fingers tense and dark curls sliding forward as she hunched in agony.

_When you told me_, she belted, _you didn't need me anymore_  
><em>Well you know I nearly broke down and cried<em>

(_I nearly broke down and cri-i-ied_ added the others)  
>She dramatically looked away from her teammates, <em>When you told me you didn't need me anymore <em>

_Well you know (Don't you cry) I nearly broke down (Don't you cry) and died _she finished, the

entire group's heads dropping as she gripped the bronze cords of her blue jacket in defeat.

Everett watched the group intently, scrutinizing which of the boys would be the awe-inspiring boy. He was surprised to see Jazz leading the group, not that the freshman himself wasn't impressive, but if that was the best they had to offer—

For the second time in ten minutes, the crowd erupted into feverish squealing as the team switched to a march-like trilling, followed by _Da da dum dum, dam dam, daaaa da da daa, da da_

Just as the curly-haired boy feared for a riot, he caught sight of the source of the hysteria, and his jaw dropped as he recognized the boy who could only be the target of Coby's infatuation.

A tall, svelte boy that had likely once been blonde before coloring his hair a vibrant cherry red stepped forward hand in hand with an exuberant looking brunette beauty; the former wearing a green military jacket with multi-colored striping across the front, and the latter decked out in a cropped vibrantly red and yellow choice with polished spherical buttons tagging the edges.

_(Love, love, love)_ the clones harmonized in the background.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_, the older boy sang out with a silken smile, causing the ruckus behind McKinley's team to get even louder.

_(Love, love, love)_

_There's nothing you can sing that can't be sung_, the girl harmonized with him as they waved to their adoring masses.

_(Love, love, love)_

They nudged each other with a coy smile, chemistry oozing between them. _There's nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy_, the girl grinned as she belted out her line, flipping her hair playfully behind her as the Latina girl and natural ginger rejoined them center stage.

_All you need is love_, the four of them sang, bobbing and swaying

_All you need is love_, they continued, circling between each other playfully

_All you need is love, love,_

_Love is all you need_, sang the tall brunette girl and the younger boy

_Love is all you need_, echoed their fearless leader

_Love is all you need_, added the fierce Latina

They stepped back together as a group, the double-breasted bowl-cut bunch behind them as they all finished together _All you need is love, love, love_

_All you need is love_

~~New Directions: A New Generation! ~~

The background singers' voices faded to signal the end of the song, causing the school's fans to once again go wild. The show choir bowed, and their leads smiled and waved graciously, before the audience lights came on and a man with a megaphone demanded everyone get back to their classes before he gave everyone detention and reinstated the ban on cell phones.

Within five minutes, the auditorium was quiet and empty except for the two teams, and the New Directions were still sitting frozen in shock.

"Um, I'm going to go find the bus driver," Will finally voiced awkwardly as he stood. "You guys did great."

The candy-apple redhead grinned and called out his appreciation as the teacher disappeared through the doors, then looked over at the group in front of him.

"So, Cobs," he smirked. "What did you think? Pretty decent, I'd say,"

"Uhhhh…" the junior trailed lamely.

"What was that?" Liam spoke up, gesturing to the now empty seats surrounding them.

"Oh, someone _may_ have let it slip that there was going to be a tiny concert this morning," the brunette giggled, and was joined by one of the lapel-wearing girls.

"Yeah, I wonder who in this group wouldn't be able to keep their mouth shut about something like that," the other girl teased, brushing her hand against the girls arm and linking fingers.

"Dani," snapped the Latina harshly, and the background singer made a face at the girl, though she still instantly complied to moving back to the mass.

"No way," the youngest of the four spoke up as he peered out into the group. "Gavroche? Everett Harrison, is that you out there?"

The junior gave a reluctant wave as everyone turned to stare at him, and the ginger laughed, "No way! Get on up here!"

Even more unwillingly, the curly-haired boy rose from his seat and, putting on a very forced smile, led the team as they made their way onto the stage.

"Hey there Jazz," he greeted the other boy when they were finally face-to-face. "How's it going?"

"Good—great," the boy enthused. "Swim team, photography club, The Starr—school newspaper. Plus you know, that playwright workshop in Columbus is coming up, and my new play just got cleared to start casting next week—" The Latina girl cleared her throat loudly, and the small boy glanced at her staring at him pointedly. "Oh yeah, and this—I mean, Fab Four is probably the coolest thing I've done by far. Did you see that turnout?"

"Yeah, well Jazz may be our newest recruit," the brunette smiled as she stepped forward, ruffling the freshman's hair. "But as you can tell, he's got more than enough ability to hold his share."

"I'm sorry," Emma spoke up in confusion. "Isn't your group the Rhythmic Revolutions?"

"Well—"

"We've upgraded," the black-haired girl asserted, stepping forward as she spoke for the group. "We're now the Fab Four."

Emma quirked up an eyebrow as she glanced at the opposite side of the stage. "But there's more than twenty of you," she said.

"Details," the girl insisted, narrowing her eyes at the smaller brunette. "What, you think that we can't handle the British Invasion? That we're as small-town as you obviously are?"

"Cool it Shala," Ashwin finally spoke up, knowing that the girl could get vicious when she got going.

Unfortunately, his first-name addressing of the girl caused his ex-girlfriend and competitor to look at him with equal parts surprise.

Emma tilted her head in confusion. "You know her?" she asked in bewilderment. How did she never know that her ex had a bitch friend?

Ashwin stepped forward to quietly murmur in her ear, "She's in the ballroom circuit—" before the Latina's surprise wore off and was replaced by a smirk.

"Well if it isn't part one of Ashwina," she remarked. "What, got tired of being second best on the dance floor, so you decided to branch out your silver medals?" She glanced around. "Where's your mail-order bride?"

"Nina's got an emergency…cheerleading practice," Ashwin trailed off, and the rival sophomore broke into a devilish grin.

"No! God, this is too hilarious," she laughed, buckling over slightly. "So the commie is practicing her rah rahs, and so you picked up this…what is this?" she asked, gesturing to Emma.

Ashwin cleared his throat. "This is my, um, friend Emma."

"Oh man," Shala continued to bust, trying to catch her breath. "This is killing me. You two? I mean, seriously Ash? You felt the best you could do was Frumpy McButterface over here? **"**

"Whoa there," Dalton said, hands wide as he tried to take back the direction of the conversation as Emma turned bright red and bit her lip hard. "This is just a friendly competition—no need to get vicious."

"Yeah, seriously, Cha Cha," Liam agreed.

"Really there Geek Squad? You're going for the Grease reference?" the Latina sneered. "If I wanted lame nicknames, I'd talk to ginger Jazz-hands over here. And what are you supposed to be? Their paparazzi?"

"Okay, okay S-girl," the first brunette spoke up finally, waving a teasing finger at the sophomore. "Grrrr. Down girl."

Shala rolled her eyes hard, but the older girl continued, "You'll have to forgive little S over here; she got trouble containing the bite in her bark."

"I can think of worse problems than having a good bite," Wally replied with a smirk, causing the girl to grin and giggle.

"I'll bet," she told him, taking a step closer to the sophomore. "You seem like the type who would enjoy a girl with teeth."

Wally's grin matched hers as her face hovered just under his. "You can't imagine the spectrum of grit I enjoy on a girl," he said lowly.

"Colette!" the wool-bedecked girl called harshly, striding up and pulling the brunette lead away from the highly-amused boy. She began murmuring in the instantly-bored looking other's ear, only stopping long enough to snap, "Red, this is your circus; get a grip on it."

Gabe, standing near the back of the spat with a fascinated expression, chuckled smoothly and walked forward. "Sorry Dani; you're right of course," he apologized, walking forward.

"So Coby—this is your band of hopefuls, is it?" he asked amiably.

"Well, I'm not captain or anything—"the junior bumbled, overwhelmed by the situation.

"You're not?" the cherry-headed boy asked in surprise. "Then who _is_ taking responsibility for your team?"

The present members were silent for a moment before Dalton offered, "I am. Captain, I mean," he continued less confidently. "I'm Dalton. Johnson."

Gabe's gaze shifted to the ash-blonde boy, appraising him with a grin.

"Well then," he said charismatically, offering his hand as Mr. Schue reappeared to collect his students. "It'll be a pleasure to share the field of battle with you, Dalton. Johnson."

His lips twitched in delight as they began to file out. "And Coby," he called out as they reached the door. "Be seeing you."

~~New Directions: A New Generation! ~~

Caroline stood in the gym watching a horde of red skirts warm up. She dug her white toe into the floor, getting a feel for the traction in her new shoes, before grinning and pulling off a perfect double back handspring.

The brunette had a feeling she was going to like it here.

A shrill whistle blasted through the air, and Coach Sylvester's voice sounded through a bullhorn behind her, "Okay you second-rate miscreants, show me what you've got."

The woman stepped up to the brunette freshman and murmured in her ear, "Okay Mini-Q; just watch and learn."

A fast-paced beat started up, and suddenly the middle of the gym was flying with activity as Cheerios began various acrobatics and dance routines. Caroline noted with some disappointment that Medusa was actually really good, her pink streak flying as she performed her part with not a foot out of place.

As the music ended, the girls froze, smiles glued firmly on their faces. Sue glanced from Caroline to the red-skirted girls drenched in sweat in front of them.

"What did you think, mod-Fabray?" the blonde woman asked, calling through her bullhorn before the freshman could answer, "Awful. That performance will give me nightmares for years to come! Twenty laps and then I want all of you to pull your heads out from your Spanks and put together a decent routine for Nationals! You too Blondie!" she shouted to Katie as the girl flew away from the wall she's been observing from.

The girls sighed collectively before scurrying off to start their punishment. Sue looked over at the brunette next to her. "Hardy!" she yelled, and the junior jogged to the duo. "We've got a meeting. Junior Quinn, I expect a full level of improvement by the time we return from my Coach-and-Captain meeting."

The freshman's eyebrow quirked up. "Aren't I a captain too?" she asked.

"Probationary," Sue corrected. "I don't care who your sister is, all of my Cheerios need to prove their worth before getting a word in in a collaboration meeting."

The blonde woman strode away, with Nikki remaining an extra moment to sneer, "And just so you know Fabritch—just because you're posing as a Cheerio doesn't mean you're any less of a loser than you were last week."

"Scared Medusa?" the brunette bit back. "It took me less than a week to do what you've probably been working for in the last two years?"

"Please," the Asian girl scoffed. "Coach thinks you're something special because you're Preggo's little sis, but you still have to walk the walk before you can talk the talk."

"We'll see whose talk matches up soon enough," the freshman retorted, calling out as the HBIC made her way toward the exit, "Don't let the door hit your big ass on the way out."

The co-captain huffed irately, glancing quickly at her backside before flitting through the door.

Caroline watched her exit with some satisfaction, only to be interrupted by a new bitchy Cheerio taking the other girl's place.

"Hey, Q2, focus," Stassi barked as she sidled up next to the freshman, sweat dotting all along her face. "I've got to book for, like, five minutes, so can you handle this for that long?"

The newest cheerleader gave her quasi-friend a look. "I think I can survive without your supervision for five minutes Stassi," she retorted.

"Yeah," the dark-haired girl remarked dubiously. "I'll be back in a sec: just don't suck."

The Armenian girl darted out the door, and Caroline suddenly found herself watching the Cheerios working their laps alone, standing somewhat triumphantly as she relished her new position and what it meant for her and her friends: no more slushies, no more putting up with top-tier status crap—these uniforms would be like shields to protect whomever she wanted…

"Hey!" she shouted, suddenly realizing that more than a handful of girls had quit running and were packing up. "What do you think you're doing? We're supposed to go over the routine and work out the kinks."

"Look newbie," an older girl sporting a short honey-colored high pony replied. "Sylvester's always saying we suck. We had the routine down flat, and the only reason we're here is so she can show you and Bubbly Barbie here off. You've displayed your feathers well; congrats—but some of us have stuff to do before next period."

"But—" the freshman insisted, when Annie approached her.

"No one's denying you've got the goods Care," she assured her friend, placing a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "We're all on your team here. But this meeting really tore a patch of our lives out, and we could really use a blind eye just this once."

"Well," Caroline stalled, glancing at Katie as she tried to figure out what the answer was. The routine _had_ looked good, and Sue _was_ kind of irrational. "I…guess…" she trailed.

"Awesome," Annie said with a grin. "Thanks C!" And a mass of girls bolted from the gym.

"So now what?" Katie panted as she stood by her friend, watching the ten or so girls that were left finish up their laps.

"I don't know," her friend replied. Sue hadn't given any instructions, and all of her Glee teammates had just left.

"What the _hell_?" a voice shouted, causing the remaining girls to flinch. Stassi looked around in irritation, targeting her new Captain and continuing, "Please tell me you did not just let everyone walk out of here."

Caroline opened her mouth, but Stassi huffed and persisted, "My god; I left for five minutes, and you let every one of those bimbos just stroll away. Did you even try to stop them? What were you thinking?"

"Whoa, Stassi, cool it," Katie spoke up.

"Oh shut up Twix," the Armenian girl snapped. "There's no defense for your buddy's idiocy at this particular moment. You were given one task," the girl stated, holding up a finger to emphasize the number. "Just one; and you blew it. Are you trying to get kicked off the team already?"

"Calm down Moran," Caroline retorted, feeling defensive. "I watched the routine; it was fine—Coach is being overdramatic about it."

"Fine?" Stassi repeated. "We don't win Nationals by being fine; we win by being great. And with two new add-ons—one with zero cheerleading experience—" she glared at Katie "—we need to be working around the clock. We can't do that with just the base girls." The three glanced at the remaining Cheerios scattered along the gymnasium.

"What was I supposed to do?" the brunette demanded. "I had no instructions, no direction, and no one to ask for help; I've never been in charge of a cheerleading team—what did you expect?"

"I expected you to know when you were getting played," the junior replied. "Because now you've firmly established between you and Nikki which is the real Captain of the squad."

The girl stomped off to go pull together the remaining team, pulling out her phone to send scathing texts to the girls who'd just ditched, leaving Katie and Caroline to look at each other in chagrin.

"Well," Katie told her friend reassuringly. "I bet it can't get any worse."

~~New Directions: A New Generation! ~~

"We are so dead."

"Yeah, you've said that already," Annie commented to the husky junior, but after watching the footage Lianbrams had put together and posted as they sat in the Music Room after school, she wasn't feeling so hot herself.

"I just can't believe little Jasper Smith grew up to be a lead vocalist," Michelle marveled as she watched the video on her SmartPhone again.

"Seriously, Chelle?" Everett asked incredulously as he looked across the room at his little sister. "That's what you're choosing to focus on here?"

"I don't get it," Hayley put out from her chair in the back. "How does an entire school think Glee Club is cool?"

"How does an entire country think the UK is cool?" Teddy posed. "It's Beatle Mania, guys. From their Sergeant Pepper jackets to the medley to the killer harmony, that team has got the vibe down."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't win, right?" Caroline asked hopefully. "I mean, The Beatles were a good band, but—"

"Wait, I'm sorry," Annie interjected. "Did you just say they were _a good band_?"

"Care, they were huge," Teddy explained. "The Beatles reinvented and revolutionized themselves and the world more in the ten years they were together than Madonna, Michael Jackson, and Lady Gaga did or will do in their entire careers."

"It's just plain fact—The Beatles are still the voice of every generation," Roxie added, blushing bright crimson as the outburst caused the entire group to stare at her in surprise.

"You know what, you guys?" Will called out to the group, waving his hand to get their attention. "You're absolutely right."

"Way to rally the troops general," Stassi muttered with a huff.

"The Beatles created a whole new sound to represent a whole new type of people," their director continued, writing the group's name up on his favorite dry-erase structure. "And I think that's exactly what we need to show what we're about this year at Sectionals."

"Wait, so we're copying the Double-F's for the competition with music they're clearly more experienced with?" Hayley asked. "To borrow from Kardashian Barbie's notes, that isn't just ridiculous; I've actually heard more sensible things come out of a schizo's mouth with Tourette's."

"Drizzle," Stassi snapped. "A) Don't borrow from my book, you sound like a female version of Charlie Sheen; but B) as much as I hate to agree with her, she's right. Schuester, we can't steal their set list and beat them with it—mostly because we're going after them. We'd look like the cheerleaders in _Bring It On_."

"Guys, guys," the Spanish teacher replied, trying to regain control. "I'm not talking about taking anybody's set list. I'm talking about using the music of The Beatles to inspire us to greatness, to get our heads back into this competition."

"So, we're going to sing Beatles' songs instead of working on our own routine?" Hayley asked. "That's brilliant."

"Teddy, show us how it's done!" Will shouted, and the junior jumped from his seat to center stage as the band started their riff.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now_, he sang out, causing Andrew and Liam to jump out next to him  
><em>(Shake it up, baby<em>, the boys sang)  
>The blonde boy grinned, swiveling back and forth with a lazy grin, <em>Twist and shout<br>(Twist and shout)  
>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now<br>(Come on baby)  
>Come on and work it on out<em>, he sang, causing the Cheerio Gleeks to stand up and surround him_  
>(Work it on out)<em>

Teddy grabbed Caroline's hand as he sauntered around the dancing girls and continued, _Well, work it out, honey_  
>(<em>Work it on out,<em> the boys dancing and grooving in their chairs sang)  
><em>You know you look so good<br>(Look so good_, the boys echoed as the girls gripped their hands above their heads and rolled their hips_)  
>You know you got me goin', now<br>(Got me goin')  
><em>Teddy spun and twirled his laughing girlfriend as he finished his phrase_, Just like I knew you would  
>(Like I knew you would)<em>

The junior ran up to the top of the rows behind the others, _Well, shake it up, baby, now  
>(Shake it up, baby)<br>Twist and shout_, he sang as his teammates up front threw their arms up in an alternating rhythm  
>(<em>Twist and shout)<br>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now  
>(Come on baby)<br>Come on and work it on out, _he continued as he jumped down and back to the Cheerio Co-Captain_  
>(Work it on out<em>)

_You know you twist your little _girl, Teddy crooned as everyone got up and started dancing  
><em>(Twist your little girl)<br>You know you twist so fine  
>(Twist so fine)<em>  
>He started gesturing toward Caroline, the two shuffling closer, <em>Come on and twist a little closer, now<br>(Twist a little closer)  
>And let me know that you're mine<br>(Let me know you're mine)_

The team swarmed around Teddy as his gangly form crouched low to the ground, slowly working upwards as they all sang _Ahhhhhh_

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now  
>(Shake it up baby)<br>Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now  
>(Shake it up baby)<br>Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now  
>(Shake it up baby) <em>

The group cheered, with Will calling out loudly, "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!"

**A/A/N: So the previous Deviant Art link didn't work, so trying again: raybelle. deviantart gallery/?offset=24#/d54f0p6 **


End file.
